Space voyage
by PROJECT M
Summary: When Takato a rouge dream x agent gets hellsing into the mix of things he sets off to destroy the universe and when zim an enermy of maeves come to earth begging for help, this is a begining of a new adventure for everyone. A HTB and PM project
1. Prologue

Space Voyage

**Space Voyage**

**Prologue **

It's been over three months since sakura was rescued from the torture chamber in London and a week since the hellsing attack. Matt, Sakura and Madison have stayed behind to look after things until hellsing gets their numbers back up…that is until an unexpected message and plea for help comes from the stars.

Unfortunately it's an old enemy of Maeves and she's not happy about it one bit. Any way the guy is really short and green with pink eyes and he calls matt "The legendary warrior of the universe." But his ships destroyed and he insults earth's advancement in technology. Until matt smiles. Regrettably before he does anything Walter come and gets him because the new mercenaries had arrived and sir Integra request his presence and then things get a whole lot worse.


	2. Message from beyond the stars

Space Voyage

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 1: Message from beyond the stairs**

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

It was a lovely night in London. The moon was high in the night sky and stars surrounded it in the clear cloudless sky. In the park just outside hellsing matt and sakura laid down on a blanket with Maeve and Madison next to them. They all gazed up at the stars.

"You know what we all need." Said matt breaking the silence "A good adventure…just us." Maeve looked at him and said.

"What the last adventure wasn't exciting enough for you…I mean come on I'd give anything if I had arrived just in time." Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes as the others turned round they saw a cute little pair of bunny ears. "Alright little sis, you can come out now." Maeve called out playfully. As cream jumped out she said.

"I got you big sis." Cream and Maeve had formed a bond of sister hood between them like Maeve and Sears have. "Hey, where's other big sis?" asked cream.

"Don't know, no ones seen her all day." How lucky is cream she goes from being an only child with her mother to having a dad with two big sisters.

"Hey cream…where's Espio?" asked Madison.

"Right next to you." Said a voice. Suddenly a purple chameleon with a large head and a horn stood next to her. He was wearing steel boots and white gloves.

"Espio…you scared me."

"You know I don't mean to scare you babe." Just to clear things up Madison and espio have been going out for nearly a year, I don't how or why but when you're in love, you're in love. As espio and Madison held each other they didn't see matt leave no one did. Sakura looked next to her and saw that matt had vanished. As she looked around she asked.

"Hey did anyone see matt leave?" everyone shook their heads sakura became worried. Maeve saw sakuras worried face and said.

"I'll go find him I mean he couldn't have gone far." As set off to find him looking through the bushes and up in the trees it wasn't long until something cold and wet dropped on her. As she looked up she saw matt in one of the branches of the oak trees. As she looked up she saw the moon light illuminated his strong features and suddenly she saw something fall from his face, was he crying? As he looked at the moon small tears rolled from his eyes and fell onto the leaves below. Maeve had always seen the tough side of matt and the determined side but what was this new side she saw. As she climbed up quietly matt was completely unaware of Maeve climbing up behind him he muttered to himself.

"I miss you guy's….I wish could see you one more time." Suddenly a voice came from behind him.

"Who do you miss?" asked the voice. As matt turned round he saw Maeve, he quickly wiped away his tears and said.

"No one." As Maeve sat next to him she asked him.

"Come on, you must miss someone to start crying."

"I wasn't crying the pollen from the leaves got in my eyes."

"Yeah Right!" she said not believing his little cover up. As matt moved his hand he suddenly felt something warm when looked down it was Maeve's hand. Maeve felt hotter than usual maybe it was because someone was holding her hand, under the moon, at night, something what lovers do! Just below them espio said.

"What are you two up to?" Matt and Maeve jumped out of their skins. As espio looked them with eye Matt and Maeve blushed and put their hands quickly behind their backs and both said.

"Nothing" as espio continued to look at them matt said "What would you think we were doing?"

"I don't know it's just that you and Maeve sitting in a tree." he then smiled "Are you…"

"Don't! Even…think about it."

"Think about what" espio teased.

"Saying that…line." Said matt.

"Well come down then everyone's worried."

"Okay, we'll be right down." As matt let Maeve go down first she grabbed his hand and said.

"If you ever want to tell me what's eating you…you can." Said Maeve kindly and caring.

"Thanks." Said matt thanking her. As they climbed down from the tree espio asked them.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"You know stuff." As they walked back to the spot matt whispered to Maeve. "Hey Maeve, please don't tell the others of what I was doing in the tree."

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me." When they arrived the others looked up and said.

"Hey guys." Sakura got up and ran to matt as she hugged him she asked him.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh you know looking for some flowers?"

"In the dark?"

"Yeah because that's the only time you can find…" as he pulled out something behind his back sakura gasped "…moon flowers." as matt pulled out a violet coulored boquet of flowers that shined when the moon light hit them.

"Oh my god! They're beautiful." Suddenly something shot across the sky.

"Look everyone a shooting star. Come on lets make a wish." Said cream excitedly. As everyone made their wish matt wished.

"I wish there was a way to stop Takato…once and for all."

Suddenly the shooting star hurtled towards that discovered would shock them the shooting star was actually a space ship heading towards them. As matt grabbed cream, Maeve grabbed sakura and espio grabbed Madison as they rolled the ship crashed causing a long trail and a small crater. The spaceship was hidden behind a large wall of smoke and could have an unspeakable evil creature in it. "Is everybody alright?" called out matt, everyone nodded. "What was that?"

"I don't know…but it seemed…familiar." Said Maeve wondering if she had seen this space ship before. As she charged into the smoke matt went after her to see if she was alright. As Maeve came through the smoke she saw to her horror that she had seen this space ship before. The cold steel or some form of metal looked advanced and alien she warmed up her fists knowing only one idiot would drive a thing like that and drive that badly to earth.

"Maeve any survivors?" matt asked as he came through the smoke. Suddenly a loud metallic clang came from the ship someone was trying to get out as matt readied his jackals shadow another clang came from the ship, and again, and again until suddenly a loud annoying voice spoke from the ship.

"G.I.R you stupid robot that's not the way you open this door, this is how you open it." Then the door burst open and out came a green man. As he laughed madly he said "Beware earth you new conqueror is here."

"Oh yeah it worked so well the last time you were here (!)" said Maeve sarcastically.

"Who dares to undermine my brilliance?"

"I do!" shouted Maeve suddenly the green alien turned white and screamed.

"It's you the she beast!" as matt looked at Maeve he asked her.

"You know this clown?"

"Yeah his name is Zim he crashed on earth a few years ago but I kicked his sorry butt back home."

"Doesn't seem much of a threat I mean look at him he's tiny." As Zim jumped down from the ship holding an alien technology weapon.

"Call me small once more and I'll use this to disintegrate on you." Suddenly Maeve stepped in front of matt and said.

"If you want to disintegrate Matt you have to go through me first." Suddenly Zim put down his weapon and said.

"What did you say his name was?"

"His name is matt sonicble leader of the Dream X organisation." Suddenly Zim dropped to the ground and crawled on his belly like a worm towards them. As matt looked at Maeve and pointed to zip he asked her.

"Is he alright?"

"Nope, never has never will." Suddenly Zim started bowing like matt was some sort of god. "Okay I know I'm gonna regret asking this but…what are you doing?"

"Quiet…I'm showing my sincerest apologies to the universes only hope."

"What!" matt asked.

"Oh great matt…my planet leaders red and purple have heard of your great adventures and your amazing skills..."

"What are you talking about?" suddenly Zim started to beg.

"Please! Please! My planet is in need of your great skills."

"I wish I could but I don't go anywhere without my team." Said matt refusing to go without the others.

"Matt, Maeve are you guys okay?" As the others arrived Zim screamed.

"AH! Monster rabbit!" he screamed as soon as he saw cream.

"Hey that's my little sister you're talking about." said Maeve angry. As he hid behind G.I.R. he said scared.

"She…she wont' eat me…will she?" suddenly Maeve smiled evilly.

"Oh I don't know…maybe she will…maybe she won't, depends on how you treat her." As Zim looked at his ship to compare the size of it to matt he found it was…completely destroyed. Zim cried at his destroyed and said to G.I.R.

"G.I.R. what did you do."

"Me push shiny button."

"Oh you idiot G.I.R. no we'll never get home."

"Me and the squirrel are friends." G.I.R. simply replied.

"Stupid malfunction robot without our superior technology we'll never get off this stinken rock." Suddenly matt said something that would shock everyone.

"Actually…that's not entirely true."

"What?" asked Zim confused.

"Yeah I mean his ship is destroyed." Said Maeve.

"True HIS ship is destroyed but I know where we can get another ship."

"Where?" asked sakura.

"Come on follow me. I'm going to show you something that'll scare the pants right off of you." As he turned round he saw that Walter was behind him. This scared the hell out of matt. "Walter! You scared the hell out of me, I already tell espio not to do that but now you do that too…we'll at least I'm alive because I can feel my heart going."

"So sorry to scare you matt, but Sir Integra has requested your presence."

"My presence? What for?"

"The new mercenaries have arrived." said walter.

"And their names are?" asked matt

"They prefer to be called...The wild geese."

Matt: Oh that's just great as soon as a mission comes in im requested by Miss Hellsing to check out these new guns for hire. But what's this? a letter from section 13? Hey didn't we beat up a guy from section 13 before. If we did I bet this guy wants revenge…well I say bring him on.

NEXT TIME: THE WILD GEESE CHASE.

Matt: lets just hope this guy is as tough as he says he is or I'm going to be very disappointed.

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	3. The Wild Geese Chase

Space Voyage

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 2: The Wild Geese Chase**

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

Inside hellsing matt was getting dressed into his full uniform. As he put it on he asked Walter.

"Walter, why does my uniform smell like roses?"

"I put it in the wash this morning sir, Integra wanted it cleaned before the mercenaries arrived."

"Okay I can understand the whole cleaning bit but roses…I smell like a flower field."

"If it helps Sakura and Madison helped me this morning with the washing while you were training Maeve." Matt looked at him and said.

"Okay that's understandable."

"I'll go and get your sword, sir. It took me hours to clean all that dried blood off." As matt struggled to get his jacket on a hand helped him, as it held matts jacket matt slipped his arms in with ease. The hands were lovely with…knuckle dusters?

"Don't we look handsome?" said the voice. As matt turned round he saw Maeve blushing.

"Thanks Maeve! I could have gotten into this myself if the sleeves hadn't shrunk."

"Of course." She said at him with those eyes, as a moment passed Maeve suddenly said to break this awkward silence "So these mercenaries….are they any good?"

"I haven't got a clue…Walter arranged the whole thing." Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"Alright that's enough that, you love birds." Said Integra. Maeve and Matt's face went red with awkwardness. "So you going to stare into each others eyes all day or are we going to meet these new mercenaries?"

"Right I'm just waiting for Walter to return with my sword."

"He'll give it to you later. Right now I want to examine these mercenaries and explain their mission."

"Right of course." Said matt as he hurried out the door. Maeve just stood there and couldn't believe it Integra had complete control over matt. As Integra and matt walked down the hall matt said to her.

"Why on earth would Walter want to hire mercenaries for Hellsing?"

"Normally he wouldn't recommend it, but with our numbers dangerously low we have no choice."

"Me and sakura wiped out a couple of DX mercenaries when we were sixteen, I just hope these wild geese weren't part of that or we could face trouble."

"Do you think we can trust them?" asked Integra nervously.

"Mercenaries all work the same, as long as they have a contract and get their money on time…they don't mind the work." Up ahead was a door and behind this door was the mercenaries were. A bunch of soilders that would do anything for money. Suddenly one of them spoke.

"Captain Bernadotte what the hell is this?" said a man with a light brown uniform with a griffin emblem.

"So what are we going to be fighting in London?"

"Since when did we work security jobs?"

"I didn't sign up to shadow some rich asshole." Suddenly a man with a light green outfit and a cowboy hat bent up on one side, with an eye patch over his left eye said.

"My god you people." He said with an Italian accent sitting while backwards in the chair. "I really can't think of anyway to put this, so here it is. They're going to be paying us to kill monsters."

"They're going to be paying us to do what?" said a man next to him. Two men behind grinned and said.

"Monster's you got to be kidding." Suddenly two doors opened up behind them a woman's voice was heard, she said to them.

"Its true." Suddenly all the men looked behind them and saw, a woman with pale blonde hair wearing a business suit while next to her was a boy a bit shorter than the woman but he was wearing a uniform with the insignia _DX. _"The enemy's are immortal creatures who sustain themselves by drinking human blood. Your job gentleman is to fight these monsters with bullets, garlic and holy water. Put a skate through its heart, cut off its head, burn the corpse and scatter the ashes at a crossroads, for further instructions consult Bram stoker."

"Now that's just ridiculous." Said one of the mercenaries. Suddenly a short blonde man smiled and said.

"Everybody knows there's no such thing as vampires." Suddenly matt whispered to Integra.

"Let me handle this! By the time I'm done with them they'll even start believing dwarfs" Integra nodded. "Then everyone is quite mistaken." Matt said to the mercenaries "Or more accurately they've helped them maintain in a state of blissful ignorance, for over a century now the hellsing organisation has served the British Empire, fighting a secret war against the forces of darkness…the vampire in particular." Matt smiled as he looked at the disbelief faces he said to them reassuring them. "For those of you who still need convincing." Said matt as he pointed to a dark corner of the room, the leader looked where matt was pointing and looked to his left. "I present to you a genuine vampire." As the dark corner lit up and there up against the wall was…Sears! Now we know where she's been all day. Suddenly the leader got up from his chair and made his way through the crowd saying.

"Oh no just hold on you… You're really a vampire?"

"Yes! I am hello." Said Seras nervously as she looked at the man into his green emerald eye. As he looked at her into her sapphire eyes he saw a tooth gleaming in the light. Suddenly the man smiled and his crew laughed behind him at her. As Sears pointed at the squad leader shaking she said to matt. "I…I get the feeling they're laughing at me, sir?"

"Then show them something to make them stop…police girl." Oh how sears hated that name its like sakura and squirt and matt plus any short joke you could think of. As her eyes widened in anger she held it back and said.

"Right, of course, sir!" as she snapped her fingers she asked the man to attack her "Come on!" she asked him. The man looked at her for just a second and then laughed saying.

"If this is supposed to be a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein's monster." He said as he went to attack her, suddenly sears poked her finger into his head. As his head was thrown back blood spilled everywhere, as he brought his head forward the blood came from his forehead down to his chin but sears wasn't done yet. With three more flicks of her finger she sent the guy flying to Matts feet…the others didn't believe she was monster they will now.

"Captain…are you alright." Asked one of the mercenaries.

"She's some kind of monster." As he looked at sears he could see her twirling her finger and only her finger. "It's she kept poking me…but….it happened so fast and my head was just …I don't believe it…Are you really telling me that girl is a vampire."

"Damn right she is!" said a familiar voice to matt and the others, but a frightening voice to the mercenaries. Suddenly alucard came through the wall the men looked terrified. "The police girl maybe the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire." As the men stepped back at the fright of this man half in and half out of the wall in front of them. "What a pathetic bunch of sniveling cowards. Do you really think they'll be any use to us?" he said darkly. Suddenly rushing footsteps were heard and then Walter appeared next to Integra.

"My deepest apologies Sirs! I did try to stop him."

"These men are going to be guarding me while I sleep; I wanted to take their measure." As the men looked at alucard they thought he was some kind of monster.

"Now that the introductions are over." Said Walter as he swished a letter in front of Integra. "A most unusual letter has arrived in the post today."

"What sort of letter?" asked Integra.

"Well the letter is both addressed to you sir Integra and you Sir Matt." Yeah you got it matt got knighted by the queen during the week how awesome is that. Any way back to the main story.

"Who knows I'm here?" Matt asked. The answer made him wished he'd never asked.

"From Vatican special operations Division XIII… the Iscariot organisation…Enrico Maxwell." She said as her eyes widen in anger. As matt pondered for a moment he suddenly realized that he and Walter had beaten up a commander from Division XIII. The letter said to meet them tomorrow at the imperial war museum in the art gallery section at three o'clock. The next day Integra, Walter and Matt went to meet this Enrico Maxwell; the imperial war museum was a large building with a garden at the front protected by two large cannons. As they looked at one of the paintings Integra asked.

"What time is it Walter?"

"It's just past three, Ma'am"

"They arrange this meeting and still manage to be late…Do you think it's a trap?"

"I doubt Iscariot would be bold enough to stage a daylight attack, especially an attack in public right in the heart of enemy territory." Suddenly voices were heard walking towards them as Integra and matt looked out of the Corner of their eyes they saw two men smartly dressed walking towards them, this must Enrico Maxwell.

"Wow! The imperial war museium! This collection is absolutely magnificent!" as their voices grew louder he continued saying. "Unrivalled in quality and comprehensiveness!"

"Indeed. I feel the same." Said the man next to him. Suddenly they stopped as they looked at Matt and Integra. The tall man had glasses over his purple eyes and his long grey hair was tied back in a pony tail behind him. As he turned to the man behind him he said.

"I think we're a bit late."

"It would appear so sir!" as the man laughed he walked forward to Matt and Integra.

"Oh dear." He apologised "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting…"

"That's close enough!" shouted sir Integra. She didn't trust this Enrico Maxwell. He suddenly stopped just quite a distance from matt, but was heading in that direction. She knew if this was for revenge matt would be first on the list for that battle in the underground club a few months ago. "What business does the Vatican have here? And why send the Iscariot, the dirtiest of their dirty little secrets."

"How unfortunate, It appears our reputation has proceed us." He said as he removed his glasses. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Enrico Maxwell I'm the head of the Iscariot organisation…it is an honor to meet you two."

"I really don't care who you are, just tell me what you want." Said Integra coldly.

"There is no need for such a harsh tone; we didn't come all the way to England to pick a fight with you sir Integra."

"I don't believe you." She said quickly and sharply. "You've done nothing but show contempt for our treaties, the incident that happened three months ago nearly cost the lives of three of my partner's comrades plus two of my own. And this latest incident with Anderson in Northern Ireland is inexcusable; he killed two of my best men in baddrick. I barley managed to escape with my head still attached." Suddenly Enrico became enraged and crushed his glasses in his hand, then in annoyed tone he said to Integra.

"Will you shut up!?"

"How dare you!" said Integra. As Enrico sprinkled his crushed glasses on the floor in front of him, he said with cold eyes.

"You really expect us to let you do as you please… two men? If we had slaughtered two million of you protestant scum I would have not have shed a tear, and as for the incident three months ago I wouldn't care if he did slaughter your partner and everyone inside. I'm here under the direct orders of his holiness; otherwise I would not have bothered with you filthy creatures. So just shut up and pay attention you miserable English sow." Suddenly behind Integra and Matt came a familiar voice.

"A sow?" said the voice. Then a foot appeared out of the wall then a familiar red coat waved in the wind. "Nothing like the Iscariot to fire the fear of god, such fearsome insults. Two thousand years of your inane prattle truly something's never do seem to change."

"The great vampire alucard, the hellsings family pet creature. I don't believe I've ever seen you in person before." As he put his hand on his heart and bowed he said with staring eyes "It's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance." As alucard smiled he said coldly to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and now I must say goodbye." As he reached under his lapel he pulled out the 454 Casulland said. "You called my master a sow and expect me to let you live?" as he placed his right hand over his left elbow with left raised in the air and took careful aim he told him "I'm afraid I'm going to have to put a bullet in you." Suddenly Matts voice suddenly said as cold and evil as alucards.

"You read my mind, we'll show this guy what happens when he fucks around with Hellsing and Dream X. Prepare to die you foolish little man." Said matt as he pulled out his DX 29.1 hand held rifle nick named 'the shadow' rifle. It was as small as a pistol but had all the power of a rifle, its black exterior with a small red spiral mark near the trigger gave its name 'the shadow'. But Enrico did not flinch in fact he waved his fingers while he clicked them he said to them both.

"Oh, how absolutely terrifying (!) How can a man be expected to deal with people who put a gun in his face. I think you'll agree to turn about this fair play…So why don't we make this fight interesting." He said as he snapped his fingers, suddenly he bellowed the name "ANDERSON!!" he screamed all the way to the bottom of the hall. At the end of the hallway beneath the archway stood a tall man with a large coat on and round glasses in front of his green eyes. His hair was light blonde in a short and spiky, when he talked he had a Scottish accent. Suddenly a sharp bayonet struck into the ground and he said.

"Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron: Thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel." As he walked towards them rather quickly he continued "The wise now therefore, o ne kings: be instructed, ne judges of the earth. Serve the LORD with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son, fest he be angry, and ne perish from the man, when his wrath is kindled but a little. Arise, O lord: let not man prevail: let the heathens be judged in thy sight." Suddenly Enrico realized his mistake and try to stop him.

"No! Anderson! Stop it!" as he tried to block his way Anderson pushed passed and continued muttering.

"I shall purify all with a single blow. My enemies stand before my eyes." Suddenly matt felt the urge to go forward with alucard and then march forward together to defeat this farther Anderson. "Who shall mourn for Division XIII Iscariot? Who shall mourn for the Vatican?" suddenly alucard took off his glasses and reveled his eyes of death and then without warning a gust off wind blow of his hat as matt and alucard reached the for their second and more powerful guns 'the jackal and it's shadow.' Anderson bayonet's slashed and sparked and scarped as he prepared them for battle. As a thick purple fog started to surround matt, alucard and Anderson they were all in a dead lock position. Andersons with bayonet's high in the air like two lighting bolts about to crash down while matt and alucards guns were straight at dead aim. Suddenly alucard started laughing.

"Neither of us could ever back down in front of an enemy…Come on then Judas priest!" Anderson started to laugh.

"You'll wont be so lucky this time vampire and as for you little boy I'll finish what my friend could not." He said as he looked down on matt.

"Stop! I'm ordering you to stop!" suddenly two familiar voices could be heard.

"Hi! Come along now tourists this way to the art gallery." I don't believe this… Seras and Madison in tour guide outfits just before the battle was getting good. Behind them were the elderly just bobbing their heads along half asleep?, nope just look it. As they passed in front Sears and Madison said. "Everyone follow through single file." As the elderly looked at the battle they were walking through Madison's and Sear's eyes twitched. As they looked at matt and alucard they grinned nervously and said. "Were walking…. Right this way." As the crowd passed so did the spur of the moment.

"This isn't the time or place for a fight." Said alucard putting away his guns.

"Yes you may have a point." Said Anderson putting away his bayonets.

"I guess we have to reschedule this for another time." Said matt as he put away his guns in the pocket of his coat. As alucard turned round he said to matt.

"I'm going back to sleep…waking up in the middle of the day is exhausting." Madison looked behind with relief written across her face. As Anderson walked away he stopped and said.

"If you'll excuse me, Sir I'm going back to Rome." He said as he started walking off again this time only a few feet he walked, as he turned round Maxwell was stunned to see a smile on Andersons face. When Anderson looked at him he said with a smile. "I must say this is an excellent museum, perhaps next time you'll allow me to bring some of the children from the orphanage."

"Of course, that won't be a problem." Replied Maxwell nervously. As Anderson turned away he muttered to himself with an evil look in his eye.

"Next time, I swear I'll rip them to bloody pieces." As Anderson left Enrico let out a sigh of relief behind Integra started to laugh, as he turned round and looked at her sharply she said to him.

"It seems we both have to contend with rather difficult subordinates. But it just shows you that my partner isn't afraid. Well are you done pig?" as Enrico tried to remain calm he said stiffly.

"Oh yes, I am quite done. Now that the violence is out of the way, perhaps you two would be glad to join me café area?" matt smiled so did Integra.

"Well after you then." She said to him. As he walked off matt and Integra weren't far behind. As they walked down the hallway Walter and Enrico's butler both gave out a sigh of relief that the trouble had passed….for now! As Walter turned round he saw Madison and Seras waving as he put his thumb up he said with a large grin.

"Well done you two."

"Thank you." They replied. Meanwhile outside Enrico Maxwell held a case what was inside no one knew except Enrico Maxwell.

"We are aware that you've been looking into a particular word in connection with your recent troubles. So far as we know you haven't covered anything of value."

"Yes that's more or less true."

"Shadow legion. Correct?" matt and Integra looked shocked as they kept a straight face. As he tapped the case he said to them. "I know this is special operations business, but we do have some information under the name 'Shadow legion'. Do you want our files? Do you really wish to know what we know? Come on! Yes? Or No?" As the wind blew Integra looked at Matt knowing if it was something dangerous she needed to know if Matt was ready to take on such a challenge. Matt nodded and his eyes were blue and serious nothing or no one would stop him from finding out the truth.

"Yes…please." Said Integra politely. Just because he's an enemy doesn't mean they can't be civilized. As he chuckled he opened the case to pull out an old book. As he dropped it down in front of them he said.

"I give you Shadow legion." As matt looked through the book he found the origin of the shadow legion, but Enrico Maxwell explained it anyway. "It started over half a century ago during the Second World War, Nazi party loyalists where preparing to flee from Germany. An extraction operation began just as allied forces took the country. Understandable they needed enough time to evacuate whilst still standing their ground long enough not to be considered as traitors. The majority of this party members and soilders ended up in South America, where they found refuge with a number of Nazi sympathizers." As matt finished reading the book he passed it to sir Integra to read. Enrico placed the case underneath the table and matt asked.

"Those survivors where the shadow legion?"

"Yes, the shadow legion also refers to the classified operation to move these individuals' supplies to South America and the military unit that carried out the order." Suddenly Integra looked up she looked very shocked matt wondered why and then Enrico said. "Oh, you just figured out how we know all this, yes we help the Nazis do it, the Vatican gave them their full support and help create the shadow legion." Matt looked at him with daggered eyes unaware to him someone was watching him. It was a tall blond man with blood done his white coat. He had thick glasses and talked in German accent.

"I think perhaps they're starting put it together. They know about the shadow legion." In the corner sitting in the dark was a man in trench coat with long blond hair and thick square glasses, as he smiled evilly he said to the tall man.

"Put it together you say? Nonsense! They anything about anything."

"Is it my imagination or are you enjoying this"

"Enjoying? Is hardly the word for this feeling doctor, I'm ecstatic, positively giddy with anticipation. Just think of all the terrible bloody struggle awaits us, it will be the greatest struggle of them all. It's just a shame that my friends project has to go and die…he would have made a perfect Nazi." That night when matt returned Walter and alucard were waiting for him, as he arrived Walter was staring at the moon.

"I assume you've heard the news."

"Yes." Replied alucard

"The Nazis again, it's unbelievable but now here we are fifty years later." Alucard scoffed.

"It's it really that surprising. I had a feeling they might be involved. This whole mess feels very familiar."

"Oh and why is that?" asked Walter. Alucards eyes widened.

"Why is that? You're asking why after all we've been through. There's not a lot of people who are willing to list the undead to do their fighting. There's you." He said referring to Hellsing. "There's them." He said about the Nazis "And then there's me. We assumed their undead research institute was completely destroyed over fifty years ago during the war, we killed every last Nazi we found, don't you remember? " as Walter pondered for a moment he then realized what alucard meant.

"Oh yes we did didn't we, god it's been ages."

"Growing old seems so awful."

"Nonsense! Growing old is what we British do" suddenly matt asked.

"Not to be rude or anything but I told I was required down here for something, so if your done walking through memory lane can I know what it is."

"Oh yes of course." Said Walter "Matt, alucard…we're sending you to south America."

Alucard: oh joy! Another chance to kill the Nazis all over again…but what's this Matts muttering in his sleep, lets find out what he's dreaming…No! It can't be if this is true then this makes matt….older than he appears to be.

NEXT TIME: SOUTH AMERICA: THE TROPICAL WIND BEFORE THE BLOOD

Alucard: True or not I hope he wakes up soon or he's going to miss out on all the fun.

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	4. South America

Space Voyage

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 3: South America: the tropical wind before the blood**

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

"South America? At this time?" said matt saying it was not the time for going to some tropical beach for some recon. But then he thought about something as the thought to himself. He said "Actually this could work to my advantage I can get some help from some old friends out there and get the plans for the modifications. That's what I'll do but first things first I gotta see where they are." As he smiled he said to Walter "Give me a few minutes." He said as he pulled out his mobile phone from his coat pocket. Meanwhile in Integra's office Integra was shuffling some paper work that was until a knock came at the door.

"Come in" She called out to the door. Suddenly pip's head peeked round the corner.

"Sir Integra? I need to ask you something."

"Sure pip, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say…how the hell those normal people like me and those DX agents aren't afraid of them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I already know that dude in red coat is a vampire and that girl with the blond hair is one too. But why aren't they afraid of the talking animals, too." Integra's face looked blank. As she searched through draw she found what she was looking for, profiles that matt had given Integra when they came back after the first time. As she threw on the table she said to him.

"Have a read at their profiles then you'll see why." As he opened up Matts profile what he found inside shocked.

Name: Matt 'hopper' Sonicble (Shadow Agent, 'Project M')

Age: 19

D.O.B: 30/03/1989 (Created) 30/03/95 (Born)

Country of origin: France

Home town:??

Gender: Male

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blond

Height: 6ft 3in

Weight: unknown

Medical history: Emergency brain surgery after a massive surge of power in laboratory five.

History: Was created in an abandoned car factory, family shot dead age 6, Joined Dream X age 12, became leader of Dream X age 18 after mysteriously disappearing for two years. Pip didn't know what to say.

"I…I don't believe this…is he some kind of… Project?"

"He was created by his farther Professor Franz hopper for some reason…that reason is still unknown." Pips eyes couldn't believe it no matter how many times he looked at it; it still read the same thing.

"Well at least his girlfriend sakuras normal." He said as he picked up sakuras profile, but when he opened it he couldn't believe.

Name: Sakura Avalon (Light Agent, sorceress)

Age: 19

D.O.B: 01/04/1989

Country of origin: Japan

Home town: Tomoeda

Gender: Female

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Brown

Height: 6ft 3in

Weight: unknown

Medical history: Needed emergency life support after a massive power surge in laboratory five. Limbs reattached by Matts healing abilities.

History: Was born in Tomoeda, mother died age 3, released clow cards age 10, captured last card age 12, Joined Dream X age 12, became second in command at age 18, was recently rescued from Takatos prison chamber.

"Wait! She had her limbs…attached? And how comes they both had emergency hospital care after the same accident."

"I don't know… you'll have to ask matt." Just then it hit her "That reminds me, I have to see matt and alucard." She said as she got off her chair. As pip put down the profile and followed her out of the office he still hadn't read Madison report for all he knew she could be a werewolf or something. Outside the room where Walter was matt had just finished the phone call... but who to?

"So I'll see you in two days, okay see you then." As matt walked in he said to Walter. "Okay I'll go everything's all taken of. So why are we going?" asked matt. Walter looked at them both and said.

"We're no the sort of people use to backing down especially when someone clearly tries to pick a fight." Alucards eye stared to glow a fiery red as he looked at Walter he scoffed and said.

"That is a very British attitude. Perhaps some discretion might serve you better." Matt couldn't believe what alucard just said, a vampire king actually suggested a discreet approach he couldn't believe it so matt insisted.

"You've got to be kidding me? Discreet? Did the guys that wrecked the place a week ago show any discreet, I don't think so. So we're going to have to do the same to them." Walter nodded his head and said.

"Matt is right, If something can be achieved easily it probably isn't worth it." Alucard smiled evilly he knew there was only one thing to do… go to South America and wipe them all out. Then behind them a door opened creaking slowly as matt and alucard turned round they saw Integra standing by the door way.

"Good evening." She addressed them "Has Walter explained the situation." As matt nodded she told their objective. "My orders are simple search and destroy, now go." As alucard took off his hat he put it across his chest and bowed. As he bowed he said to her obeying her orders.

"Whatever you wish, my master." Matt saluted he completely understood the mission. The next morning matt, alucard and pip were all sitting in a private jet. Alucard was sitting in white leather chair swirling around a glass of red wine in his hand. He had different change of clothes. He wore a black cape with a black business suit with red shirt and black tie underneath but still wearing the same old white gloves. As the wine sloshed backwards and forwards matt walked in from somewhere. Matt was also wearing a new set of clothes hand stitched by Madison no doubt. He wore a white business suit with a blue tie and white shirt. He had been to check on the 'baggage' pip was reading the newspaper when matt walked in. as matt sat down pip looked up and said to himself.

"A vampire, drinking wine on a private jet flying to Rio de Janeiro in broad daylight? The stories got everything wrong….well to be fair not everything."

"How's Seras?" asked alucard. Matt sighed with tired eyes as he laid back he said.

"She'll be fine once we reach Rio." Meanwhile in the cargo bay a strange shaped box was covered by a black cover and had a brown belt sealing it shut. The belt was looped through to couplings in the planes floor. Suddenly a knock came from the box and a voice was heard.

"Hello? Someone please open this thing." It was Seras she was trapped inside that thing when no one replied she screamed from the top of her lungs. "Let me out!!" back with alucard and matt, alucard said to him.

"You strapped her down?"

"She wouldn't sleep what was I suppose to do." As matt gave out a yawn he said to alucard. "You know I might have one myself." He said as he closed his eyes. As matt started to snore lightly he started to mumble in his sleep he would mumble some words from either a night mare or the past. Alucard became interested as he got up he heard matt say.

"Got to…help kids…escape enemy… soldiers." As he approached matt, pip looked up to see what he was doing. As alucard placed his finger on Matts head he entered his mind to see what he was dreaming about, what he saw next shocked him. As he looked around he saw a familiar road and certain undead research institute but the weirdest thing of all was the car he sat in it was the same car when he and Walter escaped in. Suddenly the car started up and drove furiously down the road as it drove round corners alucard could see a burning building and two small figures running over the field being chased by the enemy soldiers. Suddenly the driver who was disguised in a grey trench coat and hat pulled out a rifle from underneath his seat as he rolled down the window firing two shots, alucard thought this guy was trying to kill them but instead the driver killed the two soldiers behind them. As they bleed to death they both collapsed in the field. The door next to alucard flung open and in jumped in a young boy and a young girl. The driver's voice was deep as he said to the two.

"Did you guys just blow up the research institute?" the figures nodded. Suddenly the driver in the hat removed his hat slowly. As he took it off it reveled blond hair. Suddenly the young boy said.

"Are you one of them?" the driver shook his head and said to them.

"Hold on tight kids we're flooring it to Wroclaw." He said as he pushed down on the accelerator and ripped up the very road underneath them. As alucard looked at the figures they looked too familiar because they were both himself and Walter. As alucard pulled out of the dream he remembered a person with blue eyes telling them he was a Nazi spy who tried to assassinate Hitler by giving the general a parcel with a bomb inside but the general 'bumbled' it all up.

"I remember the driver was a Nazi spy who went by the name Mr. DX." As matt slowly woke up he looked up to see alucard above him and asked.

"Hey we almost there, alucard?"

"We're just coming for a landing now matt." He said covering up why he was really above him, pip didn't want to interfere and end up on the wrong side of those vampire teeth. An hour later matt, alucard and the wild geese arrived at the hotel 'Hotel Rio'

"I believe we have suite." Alucard said to the manager behind the wooden desk at reception.

"Yes Mr Blenner I have yours and Mr S.H. Mat's reservations right here, the pent house has been prepared for you." As the manager handed them the keys pip called out to the other members of the wild geese.

"This way, over here." As he stopped alucard said to him.

"You can bring that up to the penthouse." Pip but his thumb up and said.

"Right, you got it." As he waved to them at the door he called out to them "Hey you heard… that goes up to the penthouse." As the men carried in that same strange box the one that Seras was in the manager looked and said to alucard.

"Excuse me sir…is that your luggage?" asked the manager. The manager wore a light green and gold uniform with a single button on the top. He wore glasses but behind those glasses were green emerald eyes with reddish brown hair, as he smiled he said to alucard. "I'm sorry sir…but the hotel doesn't allow such large personal belongings…. The hotel can't be held responsible if something happens to your…" but before he could finish matt told him.

"It's fine." As he backed away slowly he said he asked matt.

"Let me just check…the regulations." As matt moved forward towards him he started to get nervous and said. "It's just that your luggage looks a bit." As matt focused his chakra into his eyes he preformed a genjutsu on the guy. As he placed his index finger close to the guys eyes he said to him.

"Enough, everything is fine." The man was under the genjutsu and repeated slowly.

"Everything is…fine." As matt moved his fingers down to his lips he slowly brought back his hand and said to him.

"Everything is perfectly fine."

"Yes sir…everything is perfectly fine."

"Good." He said to manager, as he turned to the wild geese he said to them "Be careful with that bag."

"Yeah, fine." Said pip worrying about Matts abilities. As he turned round he could still the manager in daydream like daze. "What the hell was that? Black magic? Or maybe he has some kind of evil love beam?" as matt walked away with alucard, he complemented on matts impressive genjutsu by saying.

"I swear your becoming a vampire just like me each and everyday." Moments later that had arrived in the penthouse, as matt and alucard sat down pip said to them protesting about his current arrangement.

"Wh-what is this? My hotel is a trash heap on the edge of town. Oh how unfair!! Oh George Bull!! Joanne bull!!

"Cheap hotels can be extremely charming."

"Is that so?" said pip as he lit a cigarette. Unaware to them a man was standing outside the corridor just down the hall from where matt and alucard were staying. His face was hidden in darkness nothing but his brown shoes and grey trousers as he talked into his radio he said in a smooth dark voice.

"Red glove to white sock. The guest's have entered the building. I repeat, the guest's have entered the building." Suddenly the door opened and the man disappeared. As pip exited the door he said to alucard.

"Alright we'll start the investigation tomorrow; I'll come by for you once the sun sets. You vampires do prefer to work at night according to the movies." Alucard said in low dark tone of voice that was on verge of evil.

"I can hardly wait."

"What?" said pip as he turned round but then he carried on walking.

"I can hardly wait until tomorrow, good evening." He said to himself. Meanwhile in Rome Enrico Maxwell had returned to see his holiness to report that the mission has been a success. But the pope had to ask of something from Enrico. With the sun shinning through the window Enrico knelt down in front of the pope.

"I see, we seem to have found ourselves sharing common interests with Hellsing. It would be easy cleaning up this fifty years old mess. I'm sorry I must always be asking you to perform such unpleasant tasks." Enrico looked up and said to him.

"Your holiness, please think nothing of such tasks. Iscariot is a blade to wielded in whatever way you see fit. But I think we should let the sinners fight it out amongst themselves, with any luck not only dig their own graves but pay for the funeral as well."

Matt: Ah man! This day has gone from good to bad I mean we all get an all expenses paid trip to Rio to kill Nazis, next thing I know me, alucard and sears are terrorists. Wait! What! Do I like a terrorist to you. Oh you are so going to pay for that for putting my face on T.V. as a terrorist.

NEXT TIME: ALUCARD, MATT AND SEARS LET THE BLOOD FLY

Matt: I guess this means its time to get to work…so lets begin claps hands

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	5. Alucard, Matt and Seras

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 4: Alucard, Matt and Seras let the blood fly**

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

It was dark in the room meaning it was still light outside the window. As Alucard remained in the chair he sat in since pip carried Sears's coffin up the stairs, although alucard can sit there and do nothing matt on the other hand could not…he was bored out of his mind. So bored in fact he actually perfected a new genjutsu he's been practicing on. All he needs now is a guinea pig…I mean volunteer. There is however a condition for this to work the person must be…asleep. Suddenly Matts head started to turn towards the coffin like a doll possessed from the chucky films. His eyes shinned evilly as his teeth grinned an evil grin. He slowly walked towards Seras's coffin thinking of how to do it to Seras while she's in her coffin as he placed his hand on top he said to himself as he concentrated.

"By focusing my chakra into her coffin I can create a Dream field which then lets me manipulate her dreams and make her freak out, if she starts screaming the genjutsu is effective." As his hand glowed blue he began to think of how to really twist her dream. As he snapped his fingers he knew instantly how. In Seras's dream a voice called out to her. It was a deep old male's voice as he called out to her she was snoring blissfully unaware that what she was about to experience next was all because of matt.

"Seras…wake up… Seras." As she awoke from her sleep she found herself in a field of grass with the sun shinning down on her and not burning her and with the mountains high in the sky, but her mind was focused on this man flapping his hands and floating in mid air with his mouth wide open. He wore a light yellow suit with pink straps underneath the pink coat with purple and white lapels. His boots were dark purple like espio; they were long and pointed with heels. As Seras looked at the man she asked him.

"Who…are you?"

"I am the spirit of your gun. I am the great Harkonnen." At his pint sears is scared out of her mind and starts running far away from him as she ran he tried to stop her from running by shouting words of encouragement. "Wait don't run away! I said don't run away! At least don't run that way; you've been working so hard I want to give you my support." As Seras stopped the spirit slammed his fist into his chest and said to her. "Now go ahead and ask me anything you want to and don't hold back." As Seras turned round she held her hands together and with a starry look in her eyes she asked sweetly to the great Harkonnen.

"Oh, wise spirit of Harkonnen, there is one little question I'd like to ask. I have had a terrible series of misfortunes and have landed in the most dreadful of circumstances, how long will I'll be plagued by this bedlam?" but the Great Spirit was to busy picking his nose to answer and simply replied.

"Forever." He said as he pulled a rock from his nose. At that point Seras started to run away again. "Wait! Hold on! I didn't mean that! I take it back." As Seras stopped he said breathlessly. "Listen to me Seras! What is happening now is not a dream. Something very, very bad is going to happen to you any second now." As she looked back she asked him.

"What do you mean very, very bad?"

"I mean terrible" he said with the face of death look on his face.

"Any second!" she said twitching.

"Right now!" he said with hypnotic eyes. Suddenly she screamed and spiraled into the darkness below her. Mean while outside the coffin matt had released the genjutsu as alucard went to open up the coffin. Matt was so pleased that the genjutsu he had been working on was a complete success. As Seras slowly opened her eyes the first person she saw was alucard telling her to wake up.

"Wake up." He said bluntly.

"Oh, hello good morning." She said nervously and no idea of the time.

"Good evening. There's something interesting going on." Suddenly matt called from the window and said.

"Looks like they've already started." As Seras rose from her coffin wondering what the hell matt and alucard meant when all of a sudden the lights in their room went out.

"Lights gone out." She said as she wondered what was going on. Suddenly a loud whirling noise came closer and closer "That sounds just like…" but before she could finish a news helicopter was outside their room window. As its bright light shone through Sears couldn't believe. As she ran to the window she exclaimed "What?! What?!" as matt turned on the TV to see what they were talking about sears asked "What the hells going on?" the news reporter on TV said.

"Just 30 minutes ago three terrorists killed employees and guests in the hotels top floor. The terrorists are J.H. Blenner and S.H. Mat's the woman is currently unknown. But matt wasn't the only one watching the news in a hotel a distance away was pip as he watched the news he drank a can of beer. When he saw matt, alucard and Seras on the news as the terrorists he spat out the beer in surprise at the TV. Meanwhile in London in Integra's office Walter was on the phone to someone about this whole situation.

"Yes with respect to that I will find a way to get in contact with them… no, no I really don't think that's the situation at all." As Integra looked at her reflection and into the wide open sky with the moon hanging low she said out loud.

"You would really declare war against us? You bring this on yourselves." Suddenly there was a knock at the door, as Integra called out "Come in." the door opened and in stepped Maeve.

"You wanted to see me, sir Integra?"

"Yes, I need you to keep sakura and the others distracted until further notice."

"Why? what's going on?"

"There's been…an incident and now the police in rio have orders to kill on site in case matt does bite the big one I really don't want his daughter and his friends to see it, am I clear?"

"Yes miss and don't worry matt won't die, it'll take more than armed police to bring him down."

"I hope you're right Maeve, I hope you're right." As she left the office she pondered what to do but her train of thought was interrupted by that annoying voice which she called Zim. As he walked down the halls saying how brilliant he was and how he could build a spaceship in one hour big enough for he and matt and leave this planet of idiots behind, Maeve suddenly had an idea. As she grinned evilly she said sweetly to Zim. "Oh Zimmy." As Zim looked up he said to her.

"What do you want know you useless she beast?" Maeve contained her angry and said to him.

"Creamy has no one to play with so I was wondering would you like to play tea party with her?" he laughed and said.

"Please I have no time to play childish games with a rabbit freak." Maeve started to twitch she had no idea how she could contain her anger when someone just insulted her little sister, suddenly it came to her she knows what matt looks like and acts like when he's angry and decided to use that against him.

"Okay…that's fair enough, I just hope your funerals a good one." She said as she stared to walk down the hall. Zim heard the word funeral and asked Maeve.

"Why would you hope my funeral is a good one?"

"You know I'm just saying… because when matt finds out you called cream a rabbit freak he'll rip you to pieces so easily." Suddenly Zim started to sweat just thinking of matt was scary enough but matt to rip him to pieces easily sounded worse.

"You're lying." He said trying to sound brave.

"I might be, but then again do you want to take that risk and find out for yourself." Zims teeth started to chatter and suddenly he caved.

"Okay, okay I'll do anything just please don't tell matt." He begged.

"Anything?" she said evilly and with a smirk, Zim nodded. Moments later Zim was in a cute pink dress designed by Madison; this was a way of keeping Zims big mouth shut. As she left the room where they were playing she said to herself. "That's cream distracted but what about the others?" as she thought long and hard she couldn't think of anything but Matts training he was giving her the other day. "Wait that's it… a training session." She said as she ran off to find them. Meanwhile in room not at hellsing or the UK but in Rome a familiar figure was watching them hoping for the demise of them. The news report continued saying.

"We have just received an update on the situation in Rio de Janeiro it looks like the swat team is being prepared to infiltrate the building." As the figure smiled he said evilly.

"Lets see you dance you freaks, stop wasting time and show me some hell." He then smiled evilly. Meanwhile another TV was on except it was smaller and the room was inside an RV. As the report continued a girl with long red hair and green eyes wearing a plain blue T-shirt with a white collar, a black skirt with black tights got up and went to the front and said to the man in the driver's seat.

"Err….Grandpa I think we better go faster."

"Then hold on then because we're about to take off." Said a man in red shirt as he pressed a red button, the next thing the girl knew the RV took off into the air over the coast of Miami. "We should be there in about an hour by then who knows what could happen." Back at the hotel alucard was smiling evilly and then all of a sudden he laughed manically, showing those pointed teeth. As his eyes glowed red in the moon light and said to Matt and Sears "Now its time for us to go to war."

"Already a head of you Alucard." Matt said as he stood next to a table with an empty pitcher of water and an empty bottle of red wine. Meanwhile outside the hotel a tent was set up with armed forces around it. Inside there were at least six generals discussing how to tackle the situation with these so called terrorists.

"Are snipers in place?" one of the generals asked.

"S.W.A.T. teams Yanan and dagaran are both in position."

"We're go, all teams move in the targets are in the penthouse and are confirmed to be heavily armed, extreme prejudice is advised shoot to kill, we are not taking prisoners, I repeat the terrorists are to be shot on site." As they all turned to the end of the table a blonde man with a moustache looked at the end and said.

"There, everything has been arranged as you instructed, is there anything else Mr. Tubalcain?" the figure wore brown shoes, brown trousers, brown jacket, brown hat with a white strip going round. He also wore white gloves as he clapped with them he said to the generals.

"No, no, this is very good. I can think of no task for you at the moment, you're on your way to being granted entrance kingdom of immortality." Meanwhile inside the S.W.A.T. teams were moving down the hallways prepared to kill.

"This dagaran both floors are secured." One of the soilders reported in.

"Roger! All teams' top floors are secured."

"This is Yanan elevators secured."

"Roger that! Prepare for advancement." Back in England Walter just got off the phone and told Integra.

"I've been informed that a S.W.A.T. team is going to storm the building." As Integras stared out of the window unchanged by these events she asked Walter.

"How do you think Alucard and Matt are going to handle the situation?"

"I'll imagine they'll feel they're an obstacle blocking their way to the main objective. And history has shown their favorite tactics for dealing with obstacles." As the men prepared to attack Integra asked Walter.

"Even if they're humans? Just ordinary ignorant men?"

"There's something that connects both matt and alucard, they're monsters both designed to kill." Back at the hotel the signal was given to storm in and kill. As they busted down the doors they searched for the terrorists. Suddenly the men saw the two figures standing by the window. As they screamed like warriors and opened fire on them the blood started to fly as the bullets ripped through Alucards and Matts skin. They fired continuously until the targets laid in their own pool of blood, the window behind them was shattered and no more. The remaining bits of glass were in alucards hand and some were in matts head…This was it…Matt is dead! How will sakura cope? What's cream going to act when they find out her fathers dead? As the soilders approached the dead bodies the leader signaled them to move out and look for the last remaining target. Suddenly an eerie voice whispered.

"Dogs!" As they turned round a cold wind whipped round their legs and down their spines, suddenly two guns were pointed at two of the soilders heads and said in a cold dark voice.

"What's the matter? Never seen a vampire and a combination clone before." It was matt, he's alive! As the clone turned back into water and wine alucard said to them while the soilders stood in fear of them.

"That was a very good try! However…" he said as he moved his fingers. Suddenly the blood that he lost was flowing back into him. As the bullet holes all over his body healed up he stood up in a swirling vortex of blood. The soilders were terrified none of them could move not even the ones matt was pointing his gun towards. As alucard rose in to the light of blood red moon he said to them. "I cannot be killed by dogs…it takes a man to kill a monster." As he glared at them evilly matt fired two shots into the soilders heads and then drooped to the floor and rolled away from the soon to be dead soilders. As alucard growled and let loose his jagged teeth. As he bit into one of the soilders necks blood came squirting out and his head was ripped off.

The soilders looked at the head rolling on the floor alucard came in for a second attack. As he ripped through them like scissors through paper with blood still coming out of his mouth two soilders made a break for it. As alucard chased after them the doors closed on the solider who was closer to the door and then a dark voice said. "Lock the door." As the solider turned round he saw alucard with a solider in his mouth by the neck. As he saw the river of blood flowing out of him matt came from the shadows with a large evil smile on his face with his mouth covered in blood. The solider fell to the floor in fear and stammered.

"No…Monsters" as the body fell to the ground matt said to him with a possed look in his eye.

"Yes everyone seems to keep calling us that."

"But what does that make you? The one to stand against us solider." alucard interrupted. "A man… A dog… A monster!" suddenly the solider put a gun to his head and shot himself. With a loud bang matt and alucard looked disappointed in the solider. After the shot was fired a cupboard door where the TV was resting in opened up slowly, inside was Seras hiding in the cupboard under orders from her master to stay out of the battle as she climbed out she looked around her. The bodies were sliced and decapitated while blood was splattered all up the walls.

"Master?" she tried to ask alucard what happened but before she could get a word out alucard told her.

"Seras prepare for battle."

"Yes…but err." Before she could finish her sentence matt said in a cold deep dark voice.

"Is there a problem? Do as your told!" his voice sounded different nearly like a machine.

"But matt…these people…these are humans." She said as she stood in their blood.

"Your point?" he said bluntly to her.

"These people are human beings!" suddenly matt turned around in a blind rage his eyes were black and there was a strange symbol in his right eye. As he turned around he roared.

"I don't care what these things are." He said as he grabbed her uniform from the collar and held her up in the air. "They came here to try and kill us, a pain I know all too well because of who I am. It no longer matters what they are, Now it's their turn to die and be hunted like dogs. They'll be slaughtered, corpses, left to rot in their graves like filth. This is just the way it is, this is what has to be done, And no one has the power to change that. Not god, The Devil or you." As matt held her uniform tighter tears started to form in her eyes and she sadly to matt.

"I…I know…but their just." As Matts left eye returned back to normal again he said to her sadly.

"I wouldn't expect a vampire born human to know my pain." He said as he dropped her onto the floor. As Seras looked up she said sympathetic to him.

"I'm sorry, matt." Alucard then said to her.

"Come along now Seras… no time to be a coward."

"Sorry sirs!" As the room brightened up from the helicopters flying outside the hotel Seras got to her feet and said positively "Yes right." Back at Integras office she was still staring at the window wondering what happened out there. Suddenly the phone started beeping and a light flashed on and off rapidly.

"Someone's calling the direct line, do you think it's…?" before he could finish Integra walked over to the phone. Meanwhile outside the office Zim was running in a pink dress screaming.

"No, no! I won't let you put that lipstick on me."

"But it goes so well with your skin color." Cream said as she held some lipstick in her hands. Suddenly her rabbit ears picked up something from behind Integras closed doors. As Integra put the phone on loud speaker she asked.

"Who is it?"

"It's your humble servant Sir Integra; Give me our orders, master." As cream listened she could hear alucards voice and where there was alucard there was her dad. She wanted to knock on the door and ask if she could speak to her dad, but before she did she heard Sir Integra say.

"What did you to that S.W.A.T. team?"

"We killed them." Integra gasped and so did cream "Me and matt slaughtered them like cattle, there's not one left standing. Now all that we require is your orders, Sir Integra. I believe the senior officials of the local police are under the shadow legions control. These people who stand against us maybe innocent humans but we will kill them. We're ready to strike them down without a moments hesitation or the slightest hint of regret, I can do this for you." As alucard turned to the window facing the blood red moon he said with an evil smile.

"We're monsters, we will do what needs to be done, but what will you do Sir Integra? Our guns are prepared for battle, my sights are trained, our magazines are fully loaded, I'll pull the slide, release the safety, everything is ready and waiting. Still…" he said with an evil grin. "…you must be the one to pull the trigger. So what will you do? I'm waiting for orders, my master. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

As Integra sat back down with a sigh she was thinking of what to say next. As she opened her desk draw she pulled out a Cuban cigar and lit the end after searching her jacket for her lighter and left it to smoke on its own. Moments of silence passed cream couldn't hear anything and pressed her large rabbit ears ever closer to the door. Inside Walter waited on Integras reaction. As Integra read Matts profile one more time she relaxed in her chair one more time. As the end of the cigar burnt away it suddenly fell off and at that moment Integras eyes widened with rage, as she slammed her hand on the desk she roared to Alucard.

"Don't you dare question my resolve! I've already given your marching orders solider! You will search and destroy! Search and destroy!" at this point Walter could see the rage and anger in Integra and was starting to worry. " Any resistance you encounter will be crushed! Hellsing does not run from our enemies and nor does Dream X, Kill them all! I order you to leave nothing but bloody stains in your wake!" This frightened cream, this sudden outburst from someone who looked so kind, so innocent and willing to protect all just like her dad. As she listened on she could hear alucards laugh.

"The final bale removed… this is excellent news indeed, you still know how to inspire my passion Integra. Then by your orders my master, I hope you enjoy the show." He said as he hanged up.

"Master?" Seras asked but when she looked up she could see alucards eyes were glowing brighter than a fire while Matts right remained the same with his left eye slowly sinking back into darkness. Back in England Integra asked Walter having second thoughts on her decision.

"What do you think, Walter? Did I make the right decision?"

"I'm only your butler ma'am. It's not my place to pass judgment on your choice of action. I simply hope my services help you make your decisions. Now why don't I go and start up a fresh pot of tea." He said as he bowed "I believe I saw a fresh shipment of Ceylon in the kitchen." Outside cream is still frozen with fear after hearing Integra losing her temper like that; as the doors opened cream ran down the hall and hid around the Conner and stayed out of sight.

Back at the hotel the second S.W.A.T. team was ready and waiting for them to come out. Suddenly the doors swung open with no one there, it was almost like a classic horror movie scene where door opens and no one is there but this horror story is about to a tragedy. When the soilders took steady aim at the door two pairs of clumping feet were moving forwards towards them at a slow and menacing speed. As matt and alucard walked slowly past them holding their loaded guns they both smiled as they walked passed them.

As they passed a solider they smiled and laughed in their faces then all of a sudden the solider they walked passed opened fire on them but the bullets passed though both of them and as they swung round they opened fire killing each and every solider. As sears crouched down behind a table in her room, she curled up into a ball and shivered, not of cold but of fear. As she whimpered and covered her ears from the firing of bullets from both sides while matt and alucard fired away like they had all the bullets in the world stocked inside their guns. The retreating soilders made a call back to the tent base screaming.

"This dagaran team leader we're stuck at the top floor, please send help! Anything they're monsters…that's it I'm getting the fuck out of here. Oh god it's like hell. Goddamn it please Goddamn it." In another location someone was listening to this blood bath. Suddenly one of three men watching the large monitors gave out a small evil laugh and said.

"Is that it?"

"Oh no, the blood bath has only just began, he's not even close to be finished yet." Said the small man in the white suit. The taller man next to him suggested.

"So how do you wish to proceed?"

"Well its not fun yet that's for sure, who cares how many of these little police men he tears apart its like sprinkling water on a raging fire of rage." As he thought about it he suddenly said with joy. "I how to liven this up tell Tubalcaine Alhambra its time to attack…we'll just see how strong this project was designed to be... dear friend." He said with an evil smile.

Seras: I've seen some strange things before but that symbol in Matts eyes from earlier still has me puzzled and to top that all off a weird guy in a weird coat starts attacking master and matt with…. No way! Playing cards?

NEXT TIME: ALUCARD AND MATT VS THE DANDY MAN.

Seras: Come on master! You too matt! Let's show him what we can do!

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	6. Alucard and Matt Vs The Dandy Man

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 5: Alucard and Matt Vs The Dandy Man**

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

As the entrance point to the lift opened the solider called out to the surviving members of the swat team.

"come on, we're getting out of here, let's move, move, move!" as the soldiers ran towards the lift to get out of there alucard and matt were walking slowly behind. Suddenly two shots were fired simultaneously killing the two trailing soldiers behind through the head. As blood splattered out the soldiers looked in fear of the two terrorists. As they looked down the hall they could see the line of dead bodies and decapitated corpses these terrorists have left. But that wasn't that frightened them the most, the terrorists started to glow. The tall red one started to glow a red mist around him as he soaked up the blood from the dead bodies. The slightly shorter blonde one started to glow black as his burning eyes looked into their heart of the soilders and played with their fears. As alucard stood up he roared with blood still in his mouth while matt just laughed insanely. As they retreated back into the lift Matt and Alucard were walking slowly side by side with their guns loaded and ready for more blood. As they walked ever closer one of the soilders said in a panic.

"Let's go!" as one of the soilders pressed the close door button on the lift repeatedly he looked up only to be caught in Alucards hypnotic gaze. As alucards eyes widened and glowed bright red the soilders eyes turned from green to red as the doors closed the soilders were breathing easily now, That was until the doors opened again. As they gasped in horror of the figures slowly walking towards them, they saw one of their own pressing the button keeping it open. As he pressed the button repeatedly he had lost his mind, literally with a trance look in his eye and drool coming out of his mouth with nothing but a half smile on his face. As the soilders grabbed him one of them said. "Stop him! By any means!" As alucard and matt approached ever closer with the murderous look in their eyes the soilders had no choice. As the leader of the squad pulled his gun out he shot several rounds into the mans torso ripping him apart as his finger was released from the button they threw him out in front of the vampire to slow him down. As he laid down in his small pool of blood the men shouted "Quickly close the door." As the wounded man looked up he saw Alucards gun to his head then without a second passing alucard opened fire and shot the man through the head. As the blood splattered everywhere matt was moving more and more into the darkness in his heart, he was actually beginning to enjoy killing these people a chance he would probably have never taken over 50 years ago. As they walked leaving footprints in the blood the lift doors were closing, but they didn't close fast enough. As they were about to close alucards guns came through the gap stopping the doors from fully closing the soilders tried to escape but they couldn't due to the fact that the only way out was two shots through the head. As alucard pushed the doors apart he said darkly.

"Open sesame!" as the soilders mouths hung in shock alucard said to them. "Good work soilders…now good night!" As matt headed for the stairs Alucard opened fire on the soilders killing them all before the lift doors even closed. As the lift went down to the ground floor matt grinded down the railing that ran along the side of the stairs like a skateboarder without the skateboard, hoping to beat alucard to the bottom. As he grinned down the stairs enemy soilders were still retreating so he decided to have a little fun with them. As he fired several shots at the soilders that were going down the stairs their blood coated the stairs in a thick blood layer, as Matts grind became faster and faster he was hoping to beat alucard to the bottom and beat his kill score not one drop of blood landed on him during the whole grind. Matt had finally came to the end of the railing, he smiled and then he jumped off the railing kicking the door and stood in front of the lift doors waiting for alucard. Suddenly the lift pinged and its doors had opened matt looked at all the dead bodies in lift and all the blood that flowed out, as Alucard walked passed him he dropped his empty bullet cartridge onto the floor and reloaded as matt looked inside he thought to himself.

"That's IT? Man I killed a lot more than that going down the stairs." As matt catch'ed up to Alucard one of the bodies that were up against a wall fell down onto the pile. As they walked through the deserted lobby they could see outside an audience was waiting for them alucard smiled and so did matt, if matt dyed his hair black and had grown fangs he would be a mini version of Alucard. Suddenly Matt saw something glimmer in the shadows when the search light hit the corner of the hall way matt smiled it was another S.W.A.T. team coming to try and stop them. "So that's where you've been hiding?" said matt as his eyes glowed with evil. As they took aim matt slowly clapped his hands and said to them evilly. "I'm going to blow you all away." Outside a news reporter said to the camera explaining the situation.

"It's been five minutes since a new S.W.A.T. team went in; we still haven't heard any word from the inside." Suddenly the S.W.A.T. team that went in was blown through the glass doors as they blown away from a huge gust of wind from inside the hotel. As the shattered glass rained all over the ground the bodies were blown high into the sky. As the camera crew looked up they could see the S.W.A.T. falling but he was horrified of where the bodies landed. They fell onto the flagpoles outside the hotel, impaling them with blood running down. Six flagpoles, Six S.W.A.T. team members, Zero survivors the people were terrified. Suddenly the hotel doors opened up and out walked Matt and Alucard into the light where their dark shadows reflected on the hotel behind them. Alucard smiled and laughed as he said to matt.

"That was a neat trick you did to them…kinda like mine back home, now let me show you one of mine." He said as he released an angry swarm of bats to eat the human remains. All over the world people were watching these two terrifying figures killing these heavily armored police men so easily. Integra back in England lit a Cuban cigar with a match stick as she smiled at the performance, Walter grinned largely showing all his teeth. In Rome Enrico was looking at this marvelous display of hell, these idiots were doing a job for him and if they get slaughtered in the process it's a win-win situation. However not many others enjoyed this performance as much as they did, Anderson stared angrily at the T.V. because they were murdering his kind of people and wished for someone to slaughter them and all their kind. Over the oceans of Cuba the girl with the red hair and green eyes looked in horror to see these two just slaughtering innocent people, and from an unknown location a man in a white suit laughed and became giddy at the sight of blood being spilled everywhere.

"What a glories spectacle I love it, I miss my beautiful creation so very much." He said as he applauded this sight. "Look at him, so hideous it makes my spine tingle, this is what I want. An ultimate life form that dances between life and death, who mocks the borders between sanity and madness."

As he remembered back in the days of old friends and partners he said to his two colleagues. "He looks as lively as the first day I saw him all cooped up in that small pod of liquid ooze. He is truly inhuman this one, this creation created by a group of mad scientists nearly 20 years ago. This…Noble project." As he picked up the photo frame next to him he said.

"Oh Waldo, its too bad your not alive now, you now won't get to see the true nature of your so called "son" as he rips through these people like pieces of paper. Just imagine what powers he could have held in that world you always dreamed of creating, well now I'm creating that world and your "son" is going to make that a reality." As he sighed he continues to say "I can hear the symphony of war now, it's been so very long, the Chorus of screams rising from the pits of hell." Back outside the hotel Matt and Alucard looked at all the terrified faces in the crowd they knew that their mission had only just begun and they were both low on ammunition. Suddenly the crowd parted and out stepped a man in long trench coat with brown shoes and a brown hat bent on one side.

"Oh my." He tisked at Matt and Alucard "You shouldn't really play with your food. You both certainly live up to your reputations." As matt and alucard glared at the man, he suddenly bowed in front of them and said to them. "My name is Tubalcaine Alhambra, mister alucard and master matt. But some people prefer to call me "The Dandy Man" as alucard and matt walked matt applauded the dandy mans introduction and said to him.

"Fascinating, did these poor souls belong to you?" as he looked he said to matt.

"Oh, you're speaking of those poor unfortunate men up there." As he looked up the blood was dripping more and more as their eyes looked down. "Their superiors were fools and so they allow their men to end up in such a state, truly amazing what some people will do on a promise of immortality." He said as he held a card between his fingers as he smiled at matt and alucard.

"Taking advantage of idiots we all know there's no such thing as immortality." Matt said cruelly.

"No need to be cruel, they still serve their purpose. After all how many holy ammunitions do you both have left?"

"You're starting to bore us, so let's cut to the chase what are you here for?" suddenly cards started to fly out of the dandy mans arm a swirl around him. As they fluttered around him like birds he said to matt and alucard.

"I'm here to take your life and unlife." as He sniggered he said to them "The shadow legion has given me the task of brining you both in…well at least a sample of you both." Suddenly the cards moved from the dandy man to matt and alucard as they circled them dandy man threw a card at them both hoping to get them. As the thin playing card cut through the solid stone stairs the dust cloud had blocked the slicing of matt and alucard. As the dandy smiled for their demise the dust cloud began to subside only to see a solid stone wall that partially blocked the attack. Matt suffered a deep cut on his right shoulder which had also cut through his metal plating Madison had installed in his uniform. Alucards right cheek was severely cut as blood poured out from it, but neither of them seemed to be affected by it. As alucard glared he said to the dandy man.

"I get it! There's absolutely no reasoning with you people which leaves us with no choice! But to keep killing until none of you are left standing! Didn't your masters learn that the last time I decimated them?" but dandy man was paying no attention instead he pulled out his cards, did a few tricks with them, like the card fan flash and the zero G shuffle. Suddenly the dandy threw his cards like kunais at Matt and Alucard. Alucard and Matt manage to dodge them and land on the solid pavement at the bottom, now the fight begins as alucard and matt dodged the cards by hoping out of the way.

As Alucard jumped out of the way at each card that came flying at him, as he jumped from a barrage of cards being thrown at him a policemen and camera mans head's got severed and blood was spilled everywhere. As he tried to go for matt, matt blew the card of course and caused an explosion as the card cut through some canisters of gas that were left on the side. As the fire raged alucard fired several shots at the dandy man, the dandy man manage to doge all of them and instead of him the news crew and several other policemen got slaughtered as the bullets ripped through their heads and the blood was spilled everywhere. As they ran side by side alucard opened up a few shots but kept missing, until matt got in one shot that went straight through the neck and the blood poured out. But something didn't seem right. All of a sudden the dandy man turned into a bunch of cards that fluttered away as alucard and matt looked at the disappearing dandy man matt thought to himself.

"Rats! He used a card substitution." As they stood there a sudden explosion came from behind them no less then two feet away blowing them both to the floor. As matt tried to get up he saw alucard flat out on the floor with both his guns still in hand. As matt panted he said. "Damn! This guy is strong, but where did he learn ninja tricks like that?" suddenly from the smoke came out dandy man who smiled evilly at them both and said to them.

"You've fallen right into my trap." As he snapped his fingers a circle of dust appeared then the cards came out of nowhere in the air and circled matt and alucard then without warning…. The floor beneath them erupted and bits of debris went flying everywhere. As the dandy man approached the area where he thought he had destroyed the two inhuman monsters and leave nothing there shredded remains. As the smoke cleared he could see nothing but a very deep hole of which his cards made but no blood, not even a finger was left either that or they somehow avoided the attack. Suddenly a pair of boots was on the side of the building carrying a body on his shoulder as the figure gave out a small growl dandy man turned to see what was making that noise. As he turned round he couldn't believe it matt was carrying alucard over his shoulder while walking up the side of the building.

"Oh no you don't." said dandy man as he jumped on to the building as he walked slowly up he shouted to matt "Matt the Project…your so disappointing." Meanwhile on the ground a police office was walking slowly to the tent he was masked so you couldn't tell who he was as he walked in the two generals were talking saying.

"Mr Alhambra is still in the middle of fighting."

"But if anything happens to him we wont get what coming to us."

"According to ground reports-" but before he could finish his sentence a bullet whizzed through his head and the blood was spilled. As one of the generals turned round he saw the masked police that walked in behind him and then a bullet was shot into his chest. As he collapsed to the floor the soilders turned round to see two of their generals on the floor dead but before they could react they too were also killed by a bullet through the head. As they the remaining soilders inside the tent walked towards this masked policemen they fell one by one until there was no one left standing. As he put away his gun he placed a small block on the table. It was a small green block that had a label on the side with wire wrapped around it, the label read in big capital bold letters.

"**CHARGE DETONATION BLOCK M 1 1 4**" as he placed it down he walked out of the tent dropping his mask at the entrance to the tent. As he walked further away you could see the guys face more clearly, it was pip. As he reached into his pocket he pulled out one of the cigarettes and placed it in his mouth then he reached into his other pocket and pulled out his lighter. As he lit his cigarette the bomb inside the tent exploded, wiping out the soilders around the tent in a deadly inferno. As the soilders ran in to see if there were any survivors pips lighter burned furiously until he closed the lid. As he looked up into the sky he said to himself.

"I guess that's one more step to earning my pay check, now where did they put that helicopter?" he said as he looked around. Meanwhile on top of the hotel a large trail of blood was left on the roof. There was a huge pool of blood before it trailed away. The blood trail ended where alucard was trying to get up next to him was matt with glowing green hands. As alucard struggled he said to matt.

"I can't stop bleeding."

"I'm trying the best I can to stop the bleeding, now just hold still."

"Those cards of his must be really special." As alucard laughed a small chuckle he said to matt. "Magic playing cards huh, just like the ones your partner has."

"Yeah except they don't cut into our skin and she doesn't throw them like a mad man possessed." As matt continued healing alucard, alucard said to him.

"How interesting…you sir Dandy man are very amusing, hi." As matt stood up he turned round to see that the dandy man was already here.

"Are you ready for another round, mister alucard?"

"Yeah he's ready and so am I." said matt bravely.

"That's good… because I have a special place for you both just waiting for you, in the deepest parts of hell." He said trying to strike fear into them, but instead of fear running through them only laughter was heard. "What is something funny?" he asked as matt and alucard looked at him alucard chuckled and said.

"I'm just pleased that's all, the world would be so boring without idiots like you to amuse us." As they stood in the light of the blood red moon matt and alucards started to sway and weave like fire. "A new shadow legion group! A revived last battalion. Yes I know you remind me of that insane little major and his freak show he calls an army. Im grateful that the world still breeds such madness." As the wind coat their coats bats came flying out of alucards while clouds of darkness flew out of matt. As they raised their hands into claw like grasps alucard shouted "Now it's to play Alhambra. I want to hear you squeal like a pig!"

"And im going to make sure you do!" added matt. As Alhambra smiled he said to them.

"You expect me to squeal, are you serious? Don't you see what is happening? If only the world was so simple. You both have really gone completely soft in the head!" he said as he threw his cards furiously only for them to be blown away by matts attack. As alucard prepared to go demon matt suddenly disappeared into thick black smog while alucard hid in the dust cloud that was formed.

"Trying to run again? Useless" said Alhambra as he held up two cards. As the fog cleared he could see the derbies he had caused to the roof. Suddenly from the darkness a shot was made at Alhambra's cards blasting them out of his hands. As Alhambra looked at the debris he could see another one of them. It was Seras holding a riffle that fired 13.7mm rounds this was just a distraction. As she fired more shots Alhambra used his cards to deflect the bullets he was being pushed back. As he grunted furiously at this barrage attack sears was screaming to battle hoping that he would soon tire and make target practice a little easier. Alhambra became tired of this and said angrily.

"Little bitch" suddenly Seras clicked the trigger several times she realized it was out of ammo and threw away the gun like it was worthless. As it bounced and clunked off the derbies behind her she pulled out the Harkonnen. As she took aim she fired the missile at Alhambra hoping to hit her mark. As the cannon made a loud boom Alhambra drew one of his cards as the missile closed in on him he threw the card splitting the missile in half as he yelled "Go to hell!" as the each half of the missile landed behind covering him in a thick cloud of smoke he was waiting for something to happen. As he wiped his face angry defeat he said out loud. "I've had enough of this battle."

Suddenly a low growl was heard in the smoke as he quickly turned he saw two figures in the smoke as he threw his cards at them they both fell to the floor. Before he could escape from the smoke two more figures appeared this time with guns cocked and loaded, he tried one more time to take them down and threw one of his cards at the figures hoping this time it would take them down, it got them but what appeared from the smoke was inhuman. A devil hound with a thousand eyes and sharp teeth appeared holding the guns, but if that things there then, where are matt and alucard? Behind him two glowing red eyes and a heavy breath watched the dandy man cower in fear. As the dandy man tried to turn and throw his cards at the figure the figure grabbed his hand and his foot in his knee, but that's not all.

A second figure from behind attacked his right leg and shoved his whole hand through it. This figure had black hair and wore a leather suit but this was different to alucards because it had a symbol of an eye, the same one in Matts eyes. As the dandy bleed he dropped his cards as alucard pushed his foot further into his foot dandy couldn't help but scream out in pain. Alucards eyes were filled with madness as he spoke evilly to dandy man.

"I want to hear it pig!...so squeal!" as he pushed his arm back it started to expand into a body builders type arm. As he thrusted forward towards dandy man, dandy man tried one last attempt to stop alucards attack. As they both thrusted their arms forward like two missiles intercepting one another they knew only one will win. As they collided a huge burst of wind from the impact blew matt back with an object in his hand. As alucard split the card and in half he then moving on up to rip the whole of his arm. As blood spilled everywhere dandy screamed louder in pain. Alucards hand was ripped to shreds but he quickly regenerated it. The scream from dandy man was becoming too much for alucard and matt so alucard covered the Dandy man's mouth and said coldly. "That's checkmate Tubalcaine Alhambra." He said as he held him high in the sky in the light of the blood red moon. As he grabbed his head and lowered him down he said to him. "Now its time we start dealing with the business at hand. I'm obliged to give you a thorough interrogation so you're going to tell me everything you know…well your blood will." He said as he bit into his neck to drain his blood. As blood splattered everywhere alucard could see a small man covered in darkness with a flag behind him, it was Hitler's third Reich flag for his Nazi soilders. "So its war then is it?" Suddenly a voice alucard heard before spoke.

"Oh yes its war. A war without distraction or interruption." And that's all he said before Tubalcaine Alhambra went all inferno like Jan valentine did. As Alucard was trapped in the swirling flames Seras ran over to the burning flame she called out concerned for alucard.

"Master, Master!" as she looked into the burning blue flame and blood cross on the ground she couldn't believe that her master and matt could cause so much destruction in one night and she couldn't help but utter the words "Oh my god!" As matt got to his feet the uniform he was wearing disappeared…he was slowly turning back to normal. He wasn't the only one alucards black leather suit started to disappear as well as he slowly regenerated from the holy blue flame as he stepped out of the flame Seras asked alucard "Master?" he then started to laugh madly as he clapped his hands slowly. Seras asked matt "What was that?" but before matt could answer a roar of helicopter blades came to the top of the building and inside was pip holding the pilot at gunpoint as the pilot held the copter steady pip called out to them.

"Mister Alucard, Mister Sonicble and Miss Victoria can I offer you a lift somewhere?" as alucard looked up into the setting blood moon he said to himself.

"We ruin the countries we govern and the people within our care, we slaughter our enemies and sacrifice all our allies, we'll keep killing until there's nothing left but to destroy ourselves. It will never be enough!"

"Wise words alucard, wise words!" said matt as he stood next to alucard. As they both looked up into the sky matt knew and only him on this mission knew that their next adventure would be beyond the limits of earth it self. Suddenly alucard said something to himself that even matt couldn't hear.

"We are both encourageably warmongers aren't we, Major?"

"Hurry up, come on people we need to get going now!" shouted pip.

"Alright! Since you're so impatient take us to the airport. I need to meet someone there." Said matt still in dark mode. Meanwhile in an unknown location matt and alucard was unawares that this whole thing was planned. In front of several monitors was a small man in a white suit as he looked at the burning corpse of the dandy man he laughed madly and said.

"Poor dandy man. He looks like a broken rag doll our opponents are quite impressive isn't he? They're stronger than any of us could possible imagine." Next to him was a taller man in the white suit he bit his finger so hard that blood started to appear on his white gloves.

"I am… I am so sorry, major" he apologised while still biting his finger in disappointment. "I suppose this means that I have a lot more work to do."

"Please! Don't be ridiculous." He said as he turned off the monitors "This is the dawn of our great success the things we've learnt today will serve us well against alucard and project M in the future, we've gained access to two of the most extraordinary beings, medians more than a person, a Vampire and a genetic project. I'll tell you doctor fifty years of hard work are about to pay off. You will build monsters using the same D.N.A. as project M, and then turn them into soilders, organize them, train them, supply them, militarize them and command them. Ve are the last battalion, a new generation of shadow legions will be born across the stars. It is magnificent, my brilliant doctor."

"Thank you, Major!" replied the tall man in the white suit.

"Good" replied the major. Suddenly the whole floor beneath them moved up to an upper level the major said to his fellow comrades "This most delightful show must now draw to an end. It's time we headed back home for a bit don't you think?" around him was a huge cockpit with technological advancements with the symbol of Hitler's nazi flag in the center of the floor with a gold eagle above it. The giant airship was actually a giant zeppelin and looked prepared for war. "Captain! Lets bring her home and quickly. We've kept the gentlemen at the opera house waiting long enough. So please let us make haste I imagine with this time they are about ready to explode with anger." In front of him on the symbol were three men wearing a grey uniform with gold trimmings around the sleeve but only one of them was wearing a captain's hat.

"Understood, very serious business indeed. I'll have her at full tilt all the way, Major!" as the captain ordered his men in German to increase the engines to full power. As the propellers started up they produced a small flame and a lot of smoke.

"Destination, Jablow, panzer schanze. Ve're coming. And I don't care how may hundreds or thousands or millions or billions of people try to stop." As he paused for a moment he looked up and said evilly. "Yes anyone who stands in our way will be destroyed. Welcome to these crazy times." He said as the blimp disappeared behind a cloud.

Pip: At last this crazy mission is over! Now we can go home.

Matt: Not yet, pip!

Pip: What? What do you mean not yet?

Matt: The only reason for me to be out here on this mission was to meet some old friends. Here they come now.

Pip: You've got to be kidding me; we've got to bring that thing back with us.

Matt: fraid so

Pip: Integra won't like this.

Matt: Look the only way we're going to get Zim out of hellsing is because these guys are going to help us.

NEXT TIME: REUNION AMOGNST THE GIFTED.

Matt: Man it sure been a long time since we last met hasn't…Ben Tennyson!

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	7. Reunion amongst the gifted

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 6: Reunion amongst the gifted **

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

The sun was slowly rising over the ocean after a bloody night, as it rose slowly it almost seemed like it was checking if the battle that raged an entire night was over. As a roar of helicopter blades came to the ground out jumped alucard, Seras, matt and finally pip. As he turned round he smiled and said to pilot.

"Okay you can go now, but inform any authorities I shoot you." The scared pilot nodded and started to take off, but before the chopper left the ground the pilot was shot through the head and blood spilled all over the consol causing the helicopter to stay on the floor and automatically shut off its blades. Pip was lucky the second he turned the shot was fired when he turned round he saw the one that shot the pilot. He couldn't believe it… it was matt! "Why'd you do that? That could have been me!"

"I didn't trust him!" said matt coldly. Alucard nodded agreeing with matt.

"Why let a rat run loose when it so much better dead." Pip was a little worried how long will it be until sweet innocent and frightfully strong Seras became like them. Suddenly Seras noticed something and pointed.

"Master…what are we doing here? This is the wrong airport."

"What makes you think that?" asked matt.

"This is a military base not a civilian airport."

"Whole point." Pip looked over to matt and asked him and said.

"So where's the private jet." Suddenly Matts eyes turned blue again and said calmly and his own normal voice again as looked at his watch.

"Right about now… it has just landed back in England."

"WHAT!" shouted pip "Are you trying to tell me we're stuck here?"

"No of course not…I'm just waiting for some friends of mine." As matt looked at the sunset he remembered the first time he met his friends.

It was on a day like this he sakura were 15 at the time and they were still searching for something they wanted a stone that would help them get what they want. As matt rested down on a field outside a children's park sakura wondered about her family seeing mums and dads with their children. But for matt he couldn't care about families although secretly he envied all the other kids, not because they were full humans but because they have parents and had siblings. Something matt wished for everyday. As sakura went to pick some flowers matt followed her just to make she was okay. When suddenly he heard screams from the playground after that he and sakura raced into action. When they arrived they saw a green alien with three purple eyes holding a child hostage.

"You've got to be kidding me…aliens do exist?" said sakura in disbelief

"Hey you hang around a genetic project all the time what's not to believe." Said matt reminding her that anything is possible. Then things started to get wired before they knew it the child that was held captive turned into some sort of fire raging monster with a symbol in the middle. As he produced a giant fireball the alien stood there waiting for it, then she was engulfed in the giant fireball, as the fire subside the alien had disappeared.

"Yes! The fire dude barbequed her!" but unfortunately matt spoke too soon because then the same purple glow formed around the climbing frame then levitated into the air and was turned into flying projectiles.

As the fire monster burnt them all he didn't see what was coming next. The alien creature then opened up a fire hydrant and bent the water into his direction pushing him back and putting him out. Matt watched the monster getting its ass kicked by a weird creature from space that was until he saw that the fire monster was near a small girl with red hair wearing a blue and white shirt with and white jeans when matt saw her he instantly saw him and Aelita when they were young after matt was pushed in the water by some bullies at school.

Matt couldn't take anymore of this and decided to charge into battle without a plan and without a clue what he was up against. As matt clapped his hands he yelled to alien creature. "Hey lizard lips!" the alien turned "You like earth? Well take some of this! Earth style! Earth spike Jutsu!" as matt placed his hands on the ground the earth turned into a giant wave of spikes. As the creature jumped back dodging all the spikes the spikes kept coming as her eyes glowed purple she shattered the earth spikes. As the broken earth spikes laid on the floor and the dust cloud rose matt jumped through it wielding a giant blade the one he got from the land of steel. As he approached the enemy he suddenly stopped during mid attack he then realized that he was trapped in mid air because of her levitation skills. The alien's voice sounded female and serious as she said to matt.

"My fight is not with you human, stay out of my way!" as she pushed matt into the air sakura saw him flying without wings and knew she had to catch him. As she summoned the fly card she took off into the sky hoping to catch matt. She climbed higher and higher hoping to catch, suddenly matt dropped towards her she then summoned up the float card to gently put him back on the ground. As sakura and matt placed their feet on the ground from out of nowhere a huge shot of energy came towards them to hit the alien creature. As they both fell to the ground from the shock of the blast and to avoid getting hit they suddenly saw who shot it. As the alien creature jumped back an old man from on top of the hill behind them said.

"That was your only warning shot, now turn around slowly." As the creature laid there for a brief moment she shouted the name of the old man.

"Max!" somehow max knew this creature when he said.

"Xylene! Is that you?" as the fire monster walked up to the old man he asked him.

"Uhh…did I miss something?"

"Are these children with you?" she asked about the two next to him. He nodded. Meanwhile the girl and the fire monster ran over to matt and sakura. Suddenly there was a buzzing noise like a timer and a flash of red light. When matt looked up he could see the girl with red hair and the kid that was being held hostage. As the girl with red hair extended her arm she said to matt.

"Here let me help you guys up." As matt and sakura got up he said to her.

"Thanks."

"I'm Gwen." The girl said shyly.

"It's a cute name, for such a cute girl." Gwen's face turned red and she then evaded his gaze. "I'm Matt Sonicble and this here is my partner Sakura Avalon."

"It's very nice to meet you Matt." Said Gwen still blushing then all of a Sudden pips voice echoed through Matts daydream.

"Matt…Matt, hey yo Matt wake up." As matt opened his eyes quickly he turned round to see pip saying to him. "If you didn't hear me the first time, I'll tell you again there's something heading towards us." As matt looked down the road he could an old RV with a satellite system on top Matts face was filled with a smile, because he had seen this RV before. As it stopped the door swung open and out ran a girl with long red hair and green eyes wearing a plain blue T-shirt with a white collar, a black skirt with black tights. She giggled happily trying to forget what happened last night.

"Matt!" she called.

"Hi ya, Gwen!" Matt shouted back. As she ran towards matt she jumped and surrounded her arms around his neck. She gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone.

"It's been too long." She said pleased to see him while trying not to cry.

"It hasn't been that long has it?" asked matt. "You're still as beautiful as the day I met you." Gwen blushed and giggled.

"You still know how to put the charm on me, don't you?" Suddenly a male voice was heard.

"Eww….can you two be any grosser?" as matt looked up he saw a familiar face well sort of. A wearing green jacket with a white vertical line and the number 10 on the side. the boy had brown hair as he combed it and stood there by the door leaning against the doorway trying to act all cool. As matt looked at him and said.

"Man it sure has been a long time since we last met hasn't…Ben Tennyson!"

"Too long matt…far too long!"

"So how are things with the aliens since we last met?"

"Going great… kicking alien butt with the Omnitrix, you know same old." As matt looked round he suddenly said to Ben.

"So where's max? Has he got the plans?"

"Yeah he's got them… he's just trying to remember where he put them." Pip scratched his head thinking why matt wanted to meet up with a small girl, an odd looking boy and their grandpa in a busted up old RV. As matt looked around the outside he said to Ben.

"The old girl hasn't changed much has she?"

"On the outside no but we got a few attachments since then." Said Ben saying there were some new attachments.

"I'm not surprised remember that night when we first met?"

"Do I? I lost my appetite that night…. More than usual."

"Oh come on! I enjoyed your grandpa's weevil and grub stew. Still fresh and crawling around. That's why I had to eat it quick." As matt and Ben remembered about that night Ben felt sick just thinking about it while matt was getting hungry. It was night time in the flash back and matt and sakura were invited to a very strange dinner. As they chomped and chewed the moving contents in their bowls Ben looked cross as he folded his arms he said to Gwen.

"She's been here for like three hours and she hasn't said anything to us! You'd think we were invisible or something!" Gwen shook off his bad vibe by saying to him.

"Don't take it so personal, they're just catching up. So how did yo two meet?" as Xylene turned towards them Max said to Gwen.

"Xylene and I go way back, to my first days in the plumbers. We worked a lot together in those early years." As they looked at each other she wrapped one of her tentacles around his arm and said to him.

"You even made me an honoree plumbett." Suddenly her attention went from max to the food. As her long blue tongue came shooting out of her mouth her tongue wrapped itself around the meal she reeled back in and immediately swallowed she then wiped he mouth with she said delighted "Delicious." Ben and Gwen's faces looked disgusted and horrified. As Ben and matt both came out of the flashback matt said to Ben.

"Maybe I'll go help Max look for the blueprints."

"Yeah, he could use some help. I'll just stay out here and…look round."

"Don't try to act all cool around her; she'll break your arm." Matt said as he went in the RV bens face just turned red. How did matt know what he was talking about, it's creepy! As matt looked around he could see the old girls interior was redesigned from the last time he saw it as he looked at the technological advancements he couldn't believe it, it was all amazing. Suddenly a book was thrown at him from the darkness as he dodged it he wondered, why did a book just flew at him from the darkness? As matt carefully went into the darkness he saw a familiar red shirt with familiar patterns on it. As he quietly snuck up behind him he suddenly heard max say.

"Alright Ben. Don't try and sneak up behind me because I can hear your footsteps."

"Guess again max." this made max jump for a minute there he thought his grandson's voice broke and became deeper, but as he turned round he saw it was only matt.

"Oh matt. Sorry about that i thought you were ben…but look at you, you've grown a couple of feet last time we met."

"Yeah its amazing what happens in the space of four years could do. And I've seen you've got a few more wrinkles last time we met."

"Yep amazing what could happen in a space of four years." As they stood there thinking of what to say next matt suddenly said.

"You've got the plans?"

"Yes I do….somewhere!" he said as he looked at the mess around the RV's floor. Underpants obviously bens lying on the floor next to a pile of dirty clothes and leftover pizza crusts that scattered the floor. As matt scrapped up a couple pieces of paper of large roll of paper with a rubber band around it, with a label saying "Zeronanies plans for intergalactic peace, July 10, 1947." As matt opened it up he saw that these were the plans he needed, this is why he came to South America.

"Are these it?" matt asked.

"Yes, that's where I left them, I left them with books on energy fuel for the engines, and I know with your abilities you'll be able to make them easy."

"I'm not sure." As matt looked at the books he thought there was no way he could make these. As matt put the book down matt said to Max. "Come outside, I'd like you to meet some of my friends." As matt left the plans in RV max followed he into the rising sun he saw two figures standing in the rising sun's light… it was the two from the news report. Before max could say anything matt said to him.

"Now before you say anything, we had to do it, as a clean up mission to rid of the last Nazis and the shadow legion as well. Everything else was misinterpreted." As max nodded he completely understood their situation and said. "Besides I can't wait to taste your grub beetle stew again."

"Well if you ever need the recipe it's all here in my new book." Said max as he handed him a small flat book. But before matt had a grab on the book it suddenly flew out of Max's hands and the smell of hot metal fell by their feet. As they looked from where the direction it came from, to their horror it was the army. Fully loaded with machine guns and anti tank missiles and they were ready for action. But staying cool under pressure matt turned to pip and ordered him to.

"Pip, go and see if you can find C-5 we're getting out of here, everyone else in the Rust Bucket, alucard lets buy them some time." matt said as he readied his shadow riffle with great anticipation. Everyone except sears went into the Rust Bucket, she wanted to stay behind and help out. As Ben turned round he saw this was his chance to go hero and impress sears even though matt said she wasn't interested. As he ran behind sears Gwen shut the door and max drove off to help pip by giving him cover from the bullets, but as they drove off the soilders with anti tank missiles fired at the Rust Bucket. As matt clapped his hands he summoned up a wall of earth to shield them from the firing bullets and the Rust bucket from the missiles. While they were shielded alucard and sears locked and loaded their guns ready for battle. Suddenly a timer noise came from bens Omnitrix and as the ring in the centre popped up Ben twisted it as he made his selection. As he selected the alien he wanted to go as he said as he slammed down on the ring.

"Going XLR8." As a flash of green light blinded Matt, Alucard and Seras, alucard and Seras were wondering what this kid was doing. As they opened their eyes Seras nearly freaked of what she saw a big green diamond looking monster in front of her.

"Last time I checked Ben, that's diamond head not XLR8."

"Aww, man! Still can't get the hang of this thing." He said in a deep voice. As he fired diamonds from his arms at the soilders truck, the soilders abandoned the truck and ran with guns firing at them. Matt clapped his hands and tried a new technique, instead of placing his hands on the ground he decided to see what would happen if he said the name of the Jutsu.

"Earth style, Earth Wave Jutsu." Suddenly the earth started to wave towards the soilders sending them crashing to the floor. As matt looked at his hands he couldn't believe it, a technique he thought my never work, worked. Alucard shot the soilders that were coming closer and closer to them, as he shot them through the head blood spilled everywhere coating the runway in blood. Seras locked and loaded her Harkonnen with a short fuse missile. As she clocked the gun she let loose the Harkonnen's true power and blew up the soilders and left nothing but a smoking crater in the middle of the runway. Mean while pip had looked in each hanger peeping round corners looking for a C5, but why would matt want a C5 in the first place, so kept looking until he finally found it. As he approached hanger number 5 inside laid a giant metal bird, this monster size plane was what he was looking for.

"Hey over here." Called pip as he waved his arms to signal the rust bucket to hanger number 5. As the Rust Bucket skidded to a halt Pip opened the back door of the C5 max drove the Rust bucket straight in. as he stopped in the middle of the cargo hull he got out and headed for the cock pit. As pip and Gwen tied down the Rust Bucket Gwen was still thinking about Matt and hoping he and the others we're alright. Meanwhile the guns were winning they started driving the soilders back limiting their numbers until all were dead, as the soilders looked at each other they suddenly retreated back.

"Oh yeah, who's bad." Celebrated Ben, unfortunately he celebrated too early because they next thing they knew two tanks drove through the gates at high speed towards them. As they fired a missile at them, matt quickly put up an earth wall to stop it but it blasted through luckily diamond heads diamond wall cushioned the impact suddenly they heard whirling engines and a horrible grinding noise. As they turned round they saw a C5 coming out of hanger 5 it had to be Max he's the only one who knows how to fly anything that goes in the air. As they ran towards the C5 matt covered them by continuously forming up earth walls. As they ran to the C5 bens Omnitrix started to flash red and time down just like before suddenly a flash bright red light appeared and then Ben appeared and he was running still.

"Aww, man out of all the times to time out, it times out now!" he said worrying about this. Then from out of nowhere a solider with an automatic pistol fired at Ben hoping to hit him. Without out diamond heads Invulnerability Ben was a vulnerable target, as the bullet came closer and closer to him Ben closed his eyes and waited for the pain. As the bullet ripped through the skin and blood poured out surprisingly Ben felt no pain, that's because the bullet never touched him. Instead matt took the bullet in his arm to protect a friend, badly injured in his right arm and bleeding heavily he still found the strength to run and fire a bullet straight through the enemy soilders head. As pip and Gwen helped Sears and alucard on to the C5, Ben helped matt onto the slowing moving C5 he tossed matt onto the floor of the back door and shouted.

"Gwen, close the door!" as she pressed the red button on the side of the door Ben slid down it while still holding on to matt but before the door fully closed soilders in a Jeep behind the C5 opened fire. When the bullets flew in everyone ducked to avoid them some went through the wall, some went through the Rust Bucket. As the door fully closed all of them felt the sudden vertical lift of the C5, from the ground soilders shouted in frustration that the three terrorists killed a whole police department and their generals and stole off with one of their planes from one of the most heavily guarded airbases… and they did it so easily. As matt laid on the floor unconscious, motionless, the blood was really starting to pour out.

"Quickly let's treat his wounds and put him to bed." Said Gwen worried about matt. Three hours had passed and matt was still unconscious probably from all the blood lost, suddenly he muttered random words this was a sign of him waking up. As matt woke up his vision was blurred almost like he was drinking again, as he stirred Gwen said to him.

"You alright?" she said sweetly to him as she blushed. Oh yeah he feels on top of the world after getting shot through the arm.

"I'm fine." He said to her covering up the fact he was badly injured. As he looked at his arm he could see it was still bleeding even through the bandages but he said to Gwen. "Is this your bed?" she nodded "I'm sorry, I'll clean the blood stain off now." He said as he got up.

"No, your not! Your staying right here and don't worry about it we'll clean it later." As matt put his head back he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep once again. Meanwhile outside the rust bucket sears asked Gwen.

"Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine; he just needs some rest… my cousin however is another story." Over by one of the wheels of the Rust Bucket Ben was still quivering with fear, not at the soilders fire but of Matts actions to jump in front of a bullet for him knowing that he might die but still do it to protect him? As he shivered Sears placed her hand on his shoulder and said.

"Hey, you okay Ben?"

"I'm sorry… you must think im a total idiot."

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I stayed to fight to try and impress you even though matt told me not too, and now look what I've done, Matts critically injured from a bullet wound and it's my fault." As Sears put down her Harkonnen she then hugged Ben and said.

"Don't worry…Matts going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Well a while ago when matt came to England and he found himself in a bit of bother with the organisation I worked with. After the whole scenario was over my boss Sir Integra told me to treat his wounds, because my master shot him in the arm." Ben became puzzled why did matt go to England in the first place, he said he didn't like milk and with British putting milk in their tea he thought matt would stay away from the land of milk and tea.

"Anyways, when I went up to heal him an hour later the bullet wound was gone." Ben knew matt was strong but everyone has a limit, could this be it. As pip looked round the Rust Bucket he said to Gwen.

"So… you, your cousin and your grandpa travel round in this?"

"That's right." She replied.

"It's a bit old and it's got bullet holes in it." As he tapped his fist on the side he said to her "looks like this thing is ready for the scrap yard." But before Gwen could say anything a voice called out.

"I doubt it!" as everyone looked up they saw matt standing by the doorway not in the slightest bit in pain. "The Rust Bucket and I are one in the same… no matter what life throws at us we can get through it." As matt ripped off his bandages the bullet wound and the blood had disappeared. Everyone was amazed no matter what life throws at matt he just needs a couple of hours of rest and he's back to normal. As matt clapped his hands, he then placed them on the Rust Bucket he closed all the holes on in the wall. "The old girl has been through worst than this, right Ben." As Ben nodded he thought back to the same night where he thought he might lose his grandpa. When Ben returned after going wild vine to spy on them he came back to where Gwen, Sakura and Matt were cleaning up bits of broken plates before Ben even spoke a word about what happened Gwen told him sharply.

"Don't ask." As she swept up the remains of broken plates she then asked him "So what's up with grandpa and Xylene?" Ben just replied.

"Should have kicked her butt back into outer space when I had the chance."

"Grandpa seems to like her, maybe we should give her a chance." Unawares to them that they were being watched by something, not human.

"Right next thing you know she wants us to call her 'Grandma Lizard' forget about it." Suddenly a mechanical whir and a loud metallic thud came down behind Ben as they turned round they were shocked of what they saw. It was a giant orange mechanoid with glowing red eyes and many legs. As it walked towards them matt said.

"Friend of yours?" as the mechanoid threw it wire like tentacles Matt and Sakura jumped to the left while Ben and Gwen ran to the right. As its tentacles slammed into the ground it started to plough through the ground in a big circle chasing Ben and Gwen. As Gwen looked at the mechanoid it opened a secret hatch below it head and let loose a barrage of missiles. As they ran from it Gwen asked Ben.

"Isn't that one Vilgax's robot buddies?" as Ben looked behind he could see the missiles coming closer and closer. As he grabbed Gwen's arm and ran faster away from the missiles then all of a sudden the missiles exploded into the ground and sent Gwen and Ben flying to floor. As the dust cleared matt couldn't just stand there doing nothing, so he charged into battle having no idea on how to stop this thing. As Ben looked up he said to Gwen.

"It must be after the Omnitrix." As more the dust subside the cold metal skin of the mechanoid was revealed. Ben charged into battle with the Omnitrix at the ready as he ran full speed at a ramp of earth he shouted "you want this." As the mechanoid took aim at Ben and fired its missiles Ben jumped into the air with the missiles coming straight at him. As they exploded in the air a flash of green light came from the dust and down came a red four armed muscle creature with four yellow eyes called 'Four Arms'. As he came down he shouted to the mechanoid a big deep voice "you got to take it from me."

"Alright now that want I'm talking about." Said matt as he slid underneath the mechanoid and sliced through one of the hydraulic pipes in its leg. As sakura created fire to ignite the fuel she shouted to matt.

"Look out!" as matt turned round he could see one of the legs coming at him he dodged it, luckily. As the explosions and fight continued Max and Xylene came running back to see what all the commotion was all about when they got there they couldn't believe it.

"What in the world!" max exclaimed. As Xylene's eyes glowed purple she hovered in the air and then floated quickly into battle. As she arrived to aid Matt and Ben, Ben was busy using his four fists to smash into the mechanoid's head as he turned sharply he said to her.

"I can handle this, I don't need your help!" as she looked on at Ben being tossed around like a rag doll Matt called out to her and said.

"Let's combine our attacks." As matt clapped his hands and placed them on the ground he summoned up rows of earth spikes, she then used her telekinesis to move and throw the spikes at the mechanoid. When the spikes broke on impact and sent shrapnel flying the mechanoid and Ben fell to the ground as Ben rolled away the mechanoid started to get up. As it rose up Max let loose a blast from his laser cannon pushing the mechanoid away, next to him sakura drew her fire card and summoned up the fire spirit to help melt this mechanical monstrosity. As the laser and fire spirit burnt the mechanoid's amour Gwen flipped her little spell book to find a spell to help as she found one she cast the spell.

"Nomouche Objectier" as her hand glowed blue an energy beam shot out and hit the mechanoid in the leg. As it started to stumble Ben attacked its legs as he began to crush it Xylene picked up the mechanoid with Ben still crushing its leg and threw it over by the Rust Bucket. As the smoke cleared the mechanoid's large wire tentacles went through the Rust Buckets amour and started to adapt it self to it. As the mechanoid tore off individual parts of the Rust Bucket Gwen shouted. "Its taking over the Rust Bucket." As it screwed the last part it needed it to its slashed leg it became bigger and a lot harder to slash into. After it repaired itself it chased after Gwen and the others. As they got a safe distance away from the giant mechanoid, the mechanoid was struggling to get closer to them reason why Ben was holding him back with all his four arm strength. Suddenly the lower half off the mechanoid's body swiveled round and charged up one of the Rust Buckets weaponry, as a loud humming noise came from the giant laser cannon Ben uttered the famous last words.

"Uh-Oh!" before getting blasted along with the Rust Bucket. As the Rust Bucket was blown to pieces the laser cannon then pointed at a new target…Matt and the others. As it blasted several shots at them matt had enough and decided to create a small ditch so the mechanoid would lose its balance, as the mechanoid lost its footing in the small ditch max noticed something… the gas canister from the back of the Rust Bucket.

"Xylene!" he called out, at this point Xylene knew what Max was planning on doing. As she used her telekinesis to raise the gas canister from underneath its body to its front max took steady aim and fired. As the laser blasted apart the gas canister causing a huge inferno and blasting the mechanoid apart. As Ben regained consciousness he saw Xylene and max together.

"We make a good team." Said Xylene.

"We always did." Said Max saying they never changed. After that Ben started to become angry and ruby tackled the mechanoid ripping out everything to making sure it was completely dead. After he calmed down he walked over to Max and said apologisingly.

"Sorry about the rust bucket grandpa." He said as he held one of the headlights in two of his four hands "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Yeah…Maybe just a little." He said mourning over the destruction of his vehicle. As Ben came out of the flash back he said to matt.

"Hey matt, about earlier, you know… With the bullet."

"Don't sweat about it Ben, I'm still alive, aren't I?" Ben just shook his head and said happily.

"It's nice to see the old matt again." Suddenly the tannoy in the C5 spoke, it was max with an announcement.

"Okay everyone, strap down, we're coming in for a landing." As everyone strapped down in their seats they could feel the slow decent of the C5. As the tyres screeched along the runway the C5 started to slow down, this would make the news 'C5 lands at civilian airport.' As the back door opened behind them was a limo waiting for them a solider next to it had the insignia of hellsing. Matt knew that they were friendly and they would escort them back to hellsing RV and all. When Ben saw the limo he couldn't believe it…a limo with guard escorts.

"Wow matt! You've really moved up from the pipsqueak you use to be."

"Don't call me pipsqueak!" matt reminded him that he hated being called pipsqueak even though he wasn't a pipsqueak anymore.

"Sorry I forgot about that."

"Yeah it's just like Gwen when she used to call you doofus." As they walked down the ramp Ben asked matt.

"Can Gwen and I ride in your limo?"

"It's not mine." Matt replied "its alucards master's."

"Whose alucard?" suddenly alucards deep voice came behind him and said

"That would be me" as Ben turned round he suddenly noticed this big scary guy in red with orange tinted sunglasses towering above him, this kind of gave Ben the shivers. As Alucard climbed in Sears followed behind him matt the climbed in afterwards.

"You guys coming in or not?" matt called out to them. Gwen gulped and stepped into the limo. Afterwards Ben followed her and climbed in. As the solider closed the door behind him matt told the limo driver. "To Hellsing manor, driver." After that the limos engine started up and drove off leaving pip behind with the Rust bucket as it drove off the back of the C5.

"I don't believe this, they drove off." As max pulled along side pip he said to him.

"Matt probably wanted you to come with me to show me the way to Hellsing."

"Maybe… but after reading his profile I'm not so sure." Luckily Max didn't hear that part about Matts profile but then again matt always seemed so calm, so enthusiastic, so…alone. It's like no matter how hard he tries to make friends and new allies he always seems to feel like he's alone in the world. As pip climbed in he looked round and said.

"I think this is really nice… we could have used one of these during that civil war, but alas that's been and gone." Meanwhile in the limo Ben and Gwen were a little uneasy with them being in a limo to some rich person that works with matt, to make things even worse two complete strangers with dark auras around them were only feet away. But matt reassured them by saying.

"Hey, loosen up." He said calmly to them as he shrugged his shoulders. "You're in a limo not in a prison transport." Gwen giggled, she always giggled at matts jokes no matter how lame they were, she had a thing for matt but she would never admit it, kinda like all women who were attracted to matt. Ben smiled and loosened up just like matt said and asked.

"So what is Hellsing?"

"Sorry, I can't reveal that information." Said matt saying he can't say as part of the partner agreement between Dream X and Hellsing.

"We'll have to see if it's okay with my master once we arrive." Alucard said to them to see if it was okay to see if they could tell these kids. In the meantime Gwen looked star gazed at matt she couldn't care if she sat with the devil himself as long as matt was around she didn't mind. Meanwhile back at hellsing a knock came at Maeve's door.

"Come in." she called. As the door opened Walter walked in and said to her.

"I've just received word from the airport that Alucard and the others are on their way back now." Suddenly a girlish squeal of delight came from behind Walter as he turned round he saw cream jumping up and down excitedly.

"Daddy's coming home…. I'm so excited!" as she ran off down the hallway Walter looked at Maeve and said while trying to get his hearing back.

"I shall go inform the others."

"Yeah you do that Walter." As Walter left Maeve quickly looked through the Dream X coat matt gave her to find… a picture. As she looked at it and sighed sadly she said.

"What is it? What is so irresistible about you?" but her sadness to angry as she slapped herself across her face and said "Snap out of it you idiot! You can't fall in love with someone while you're on the same team, besides he likes her, no one would ever like a Freak such as myself." As she placed the photo back in the coat pocket she then made her way to the front of the mansion to greet matt back. As she slowly made her to the front door she stopped at a Corner, she heard sakura telling Madison she wouldn't trust Maeve in a life and death situation since she doesn't seem to grasp the meaning of teamwork or responsibility or control.

"Don't you think your being a little bit harsh on Maeve, I mean after all she saved my life as well as yours."

"That was alucard, Walter and matt. All Maeve seemed to do was get in the way. The reason she was sent to the airport in the first place was because of her lack of control on her…" but before sakura could finish Madison screamed.

"Fire!" she screamed as a fire ball blew up in front of sakura. As sakura fell to the ground she heard a voice she really didn't want to hear at this point.

"Oops! Sorry about that (!) I guess I have a lack of control on my fire (!)" After that she carried on walking to the front door. Sakura wiped her face in angry defeat and said.

"You see! She did that on purpose! That's why I wouldn't trust her in ANY situation."

"Well, you kinda did deserve I mean after what you said about her!" Madison said defending Maeve. At the large metal gates the soilders checked the limo and RV; they approved and let them through. As matt looked out the window he couldn't believe it…there was a welcoming committee waiting for him.

Maeve: WOW! This is amazing how long has this been here!

Matt: Not long I say about a week and 4 days.

Maeve: well we'll have to take a break sooner or later if we're doing all the modifications, by hand.

Cream: if we do can we play truth or dare.

Matt: sure I don't see why not!

Maeve: okay I'll go first, matt, truth or dare!

Matt: you know me, truth.

Maeve: okay….Who was your first kiss with?

Matt: is it too late to change to dare.

Maeve: what's wrong matt? You're sweating…come to think of it espio's sweating too?

Matt: this is not going to be easy…okay I'll tell you who my first kiss was, since there's no way out of it.

NEXT TIME: SECRETS REVEALED.

Maeve: (ROARS WITH LAUGHTER) YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Matt: it was a complete and total accident, I didn't mean too! It just happened!

Maeve: Yeah, sure you didn't (!)

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	8. secrets revealed

Space Voyage

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 7: secrets revealed **

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

As the limo pulled up to the front door Matt asked everyone to keep the incident secret, not the incident at the hotel but the one at the airport he didn't want to scare his little girl. Gwen and Ben spluttered and said shocked.

"What do you mean 'your little girl'?"

"Now before you say anything I'm her farther figure, she's not my real little girl but I like to think she is." As the limo stopped the soilders came round and opened the door alucard stepped out and then sears followed shortly after. "Remember! Keep it secret!" As matt exited the limo he called out "Where's my little princess?" all of a sudden a small girl with long blond came running towards him. As matt picked her up in his arms he twirled round and said to her playfully. "You silly rabbit, you don't need to wear this." He said as he pointed to the belt on creams dress. "These people are my friends they're not going to care what you like" cream looked sad but smiled and said cheerfully.

"Okay dad." As cream took off the belt the image of normal girl disappeared and out appeared her cute little bunny ears. As her sweet smile appeared Gwen awed at her cuteness, she was like a pet rabbit she always wanted but she knew it was matts daughter in a figure way. As Ben looked round and saw cream he tried to keep his coolness by not awing over cream by saying.

"Wow! She is cute!" he said in a cool way. "I guess it's a change from ugly aliens we face." As sakura stepped forward she said to Ben.

"It's good to see you again Ben." As Ben looked up his jaw dropped to see sakura grown up from the annoying girl that reminded him of his cousin to a full and beautiful woman. Sakuras hair was longer and braided she was now actually wearing a bra and she was a lot taller. Finally something he could really look at it without looking like a total dork… oops, too late! Suddenly matt called to Ben.

"Ben, Ben..."

"Hey doofus!" Gwen called out to him. As Ben snapped out of the glazed stare at sakura Gwen said to him. "You're getting drool on matts foot." As he looked down by his feet, he actually a trail of drool leading to Matts foot. As he laughed nervously sakura giggled.

"Sorry, you must think im a total dork." Said Ben embarrassed. But fortunately sakura said to him.

"No you're not a total dork." but in her mind she thought to herself. "What a… dork!" Suddenly footsteps were heard behind them as the front doors to the mansion opened. Maeve saluted she knew who it was suddenly everyone saluted her. Out from the shadows and into the light stepped out Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing and Walter to either greet back alucard, sears and matt from a job well done and for putting an excellent show for her or something else. As she approached matt Ben and Gwen we're a little nervous as she stepped closer and closer to them. As she looked down on them with peering eyes she then looked at matt with the same peering eyes. Matt didn't even flinch, no surprise there, after going up against hundreds of soilders why would he be. Suddenly she spoke to matt after a long period of silence.

"Who are they?" she asked skeptically.

"These are my friends from mine and sakuras early days as dream x agents. Sir Integra."

"And their names?" she asked him as she looked at them.

"Benjamin and Gwendolyn…Tennyson." As soon as matt said the name Tennyson, Integras face turned pale and looked shocked. It was almost like a ghost from her past had appeared in front of her. Suddenly a figure dressed a blue latex suit with a black collar and black gloves with silver linings around them stepped out the RV and walked towards Integra. As max approached Integra he said to her.

"It's good to see you again…Integra."

"Likewise…Maxwell Tennyson." The other were in complete shock they couldn't believe it, max and Integra knew each other, since when? Matt had to ask the question that everyone was probably thinking at that point.

"How do you two know each other?" as max looked at him he said to matt explaining how they met.

"Well, after the plumbers defeated Vilgax business started to slow down and most of the plumbers retired. I also thought about retirement… that was until I came across a British man saying he was on a mission from god." Integra then told them.

"He was my farther and over the years of their partnership max became a good friend of the family after he helped hellsing. I was only five years old when max left but it only seems like yesterday."

"That would explain the pictures of max standing outside a big manor. But what exactly did he do that made him stay?" and with that the mystery was solved…or was it? What made max stay in England for several years? But before they could go into depth about the past matt said to them.

"I hate to be rude but there is something you all need to see."

"He's right we've spent too much time recovering." Max agreed with matt. "That's why I'll take you to the hanger." The others looked confused, what does max mean 'the hanger'? As matt jumped in he said to them.

"Come on guys…our ticket to adventure is just an RV ride ahead." As sakura followed matt in, Gwen and Ben followed in behind them before Madison got in Integra asked Walter, Sears, Maeve and Alucard to stay behind for a bit, they'll catch up with matt later. As the rest climbed in Pip was interested in seeing this thing matt had been keeping a secret for nearly a week and half long. As the RV drove off Walter, Sears, Maeve and Alucard followed Sir Integra into her office where she had something to tell her. Moments passed and all of a sudden Sears let out a scream.

"You've got to be kidding me…HE escaped!"

"I'm afraid so." Integra said to them in disbelief.

"But I thought we had seen the last of him, when we arrested for nearly exposing Hellsing and also helping produce those awful snuff films."

"And that's not the worst of it." Sears looked shocked at the fact that there were still more bad things to come. Walter placed a report on the table and explained

"Not only did HE escape but the whole prison was completely destroyed and the criminals were set free. Nearly four thousand prisoners were set free but it seems that only two hundred escaped with their lives. Unfortunately HE was one of the two hundred." As Alucard, Maeve and Sears stood in shock at this whole ordeal of prisoners escaping then dying as soon as they taste freedom. Maeve was angry of this whole situation and asked.

"So what's this got to do with us? And when did this whole thing happen?"

"It happened more than four months and to answer your question of whose behind it… we have no idea, unfortunately the figure was too wrapped up in darkness for the guards to get a good view but by the sounds of things it was probably a shadow legion member. Working for Takato." Maeve's fists shook furiously and almost engulfed in fire. It was bad enough Takato nearly tried to kill her the first time he sent his shadow legion members against her and against matt as well. Not to mention that he was also heavily injured with fatal bleeding and three against one. Alucard had told her the day after matt left what had happened after she fell into a comma. She remembered the exact words he had said to her. The flash back was short.

She was on her bed fidgeting with the necklace matt gave her at the airport just before he left. Her eyes were glazed as she looked at the ceiling she was miles away, so far in fact she didn't even notice alucard walking through the wall into her room. Suddenly she caught alucards figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Have you ever heard of a door, alucard?"

"I'm sorry Miss Maeve but I did knock several times."

"You did, sorry I didn't hear you, I guess I was off in dream land again."

"I'd be careful if I were you… some dreams turn into nightmares." Maeve looked down on her necklace and thought that her dream would never be a nightmare; suddenly she blushed and formed a fire heart in the palm of her hand. "Is he on your mind?" as Maeve jumped at the fact that alucard might know here secret she said quickly.

"No…not at all and any way he wouldn't feel the same for me, he loves her, not me." And with that alucard left and said no more. She grasped the fire necklace and said to herself. "But still…is he happy with her? And does she feel the same about him?" as she came back from her flashback she saw Integras face was looking sharply at her.

"It's good to see you didn't bump your head on re-entry from space." She said about Maeve's space out.

"Sorry about that!" Maeve frowned.

"Any way's…Integra." Alucard reminded Integra.

"Right, anyways due to this mysterious break in and massacre in London and with an alien sighting outside the city of Edinburgh I have no choice but to… let you guys to go with matt and bring or slaughter those criminals out there." The others were shocked to hear that Integra was letting them go into space with matt to help Zim on his planet.

"But mistress…" Walter protested

"No buts, Walter this is an order. Matts going to need help out there and to protect our partnership I want him to come back alive." As they saluted her, they left her office to head off to a location that they had no clue of…except Alucard, who knew before it even happened. As they left in the limo a shadow appeared in the courtyard, it was large with wings with a body like a griffins, but with a separate body and large ears. Suddenly a gruff voice was heard.

"Are you sure he's here?" then a voice was heard almost like creams but older and sweeter.

"Cream called me and said she'd be here, and I know she won't lie to me." Meanwhile in the RV matt was thinking 'was it the right time to tell sakura about the secret location or would it be a bad time and a shock to her.' He had to tell her before the shock would be too great, as he stood up he approached sakura. As the RV hit a pot hole matt fell towards sakura, sakura suddenly blushed she thought pretend to fall just to get close to her. As matt looked up he said to her.

"Sakura there's something I need to tell you." Sakura began to glow redder and redder.

"You can tell me anything." Suddenly the Rust Bucket came to a stop and matt asked sakura.

"I need you to close your eyes." As sakura closed her eyes she was waiting for Matts lips, but matt grabbed her hand and lead her out of the Rust bucket and onto the London streets. As they all stood in front of an abandon building Ben asked.

"Why are we outside an abandon club called club…" but before Ben said the name of the club Madison covered his mouth.

"I wouldn't say the name if I were you."

"Why not?" Ben muffled.

"You see not so long ago we ran into some trouble here for us it was near death, but to sakura…this place was literally hell." As matt moved a brick the whole thing fell apart … it was a secret entrance to sub basements. As sakura kept her eyes closed a voice from behind them.

"Hey wait up!" as matt turned he saw Maeve coming down the stairs. "Geez! I thought you would be at the bottom by now."

"Hey we just arrived and remember this place was where we all nearly…"

"I know! I was just kidding!" as they continued down on their long and dark journey Gwen thought they were always at earths core because these stairs just seem to go on forever. Suddenly they came to a big open area, it was pure darkness they couldn't see anything. What was down here they had to be kept in darkness? As matt turned round he smiled and then said to everyone.

"Everyone…welcome to… the hanger." As matt clapped his hands several spot lights lit, as they lit up everyone couldn't believe it. When the lights all lit up to reveal a space ship it was a long and powerful it was high as well there was no way this would go unnoticed and yet it manages to fit under the ground. The ship was white with two large engines either side but at the back revealed a larger third engine. Its bridge was located just above the runway, there was a reason for this runway but there will be more on that later.

"WOW!" was the word everyone exclaimed loudly. They couldn't believe it the secret matt had been hiding was a spaceship. "How long has this been here, matt." Asked Maeve still shocked from the size of the space craft.

"Not long I say about a week and a half. It's just not ready yet."

"How's it not ready?"

"This is an airship kinda like a giant base for the sky…this thing wouldn't survive in space…that's why I needed the other plans for the same ship from max." as max handed matt the plans for the upgrade matt prepared to make the modifications himself by using his Construction Ninjutsu. But before he preformed it he suddenly collapsed from exhaustion. As Maeve and sakura rush to him they both grabbed him and lifted him up.

"You okay matt!" asked sakura worried about Matts sudden collapse.

"Sort of… let me try that again."

"How about lets not." She suggested.

"Well how we going to make the modifications?" asked matt.

"We'll do it" said Maeve. Matt looked confused by the others nodded their heads and agreed to follow matts orders exactly.

"Okay… let get to it!" cheered matt and everyone else cheered with him, they were ready to do the impossible. As matt sat down at a desk with the plans in front of him he gave every one there jobs.

"Alucard and Sears… I need you on weapons on the portside, starboard and the bow of the ship. Just give them a fine tuning." Alucard and sears nodded and went off to check the pulse energy cannons. "Walter, I need you on organizing the supplies all over the ships and making sure they're prepared."

"Right away sir!" said Walter as he walked off to the ship. As Maeve stepped forward she would hope that she would get a job that would get her away from sakura, unfortunately matt had other ideas and was unaware about the little incident between her and sakura.

"Maeve, I need you and sakura to increase strength in the hull." She wanted to talk to matt about the incident, but she stayed silent and smiled. Matt caught the smile and he could tell it was a fake smile. However sakura was the one who protested against it.

"What? I have to work with…her? But what if she tries to barbeque me with her fire, you said yourself she has no control over it." Maeve looked sad but suddenly she heard matt defending her.

"That was a long time ago and she's actually improved over her control."

"She tried to barbeque me earlier."

"Doesn't change anything sakura… it's my final decision."

"But matt…" suddenly matt slammed his fist down on the table and yelled at her.

"MY FINAL DECISION….SAKURA!" After that sakura walked away angrily and said to Maeve coldly.

"Come on! Those steel girders aren't going to weld themselves." Maeve looked behind to see someone who actually defended her against their own partner. As she walked off happily Madison and espio received their jobs.

"I need you two on security. Madison CCTV cameras around the ship and espio I need you to use your special ability to test the motion detectors."

"You got it." Said espio as he rushed off to turn invisible and try out Matts new security devices. Madison walked up to matt and said.

"If you do blame Maeve for what she did to sakura, don't be too hard on her."

"Im not blaming anyone… I want to get things done before then, okay?" she nodded and said happily to matt.

"Yeah, okay." It was Ben and Gwen's turn to get assigned to a job. Ben was hoping for something cool like fixing the battleships missiles or to test the endurance of the hull. Gwen just hoped for a job that was close to matt. As she closed her eyes she visualized who it would go if she and matt did a job together.

"Well it looks like the engines all done." She said as she combed back her long hair with her oil hands. Suddenly matt moved towards and grabbed both her hands, he was wiping them clean for her. As she looked at her hands she saw that they were clean but matt was still holding them. She started to blush and her heart started to race her once clean hands became sweaty and thought her sweaty hands might put matt off. But he was still holding them. Suddenly she asked him nervously. "D...Do…don't you think my hands are gross?"

"Because they're a little sweaty? Hardly. It just shows you like me a lot."

"I've always liked you matt…its just that im scared of sakura she knows magic as well and she could hurt me."

"If that time comes I'll protect you…because I love you." Gwen suddenly jolted because to hear those words was like a dream come true, as she looked at Matts handsome face she asked him something she would probably never have asked before.

"Kiss Me!"

"With pleasure" he replied with passion and the will to do so. Before their lips met matt said to her. "You know I can say your name forever." As he stroked her beautiful red hair.

"Please do!" she asked him.

"Gwen" Suddenly matt repeated her name over and over again until suddenly matt said. "Hey Gwen wake up!" as she snapped out of her daydream matt said to her. "If you were paying attention, I said you and Ben need to load the ship with the supplies from down the hall over there." As Gwen laughed nervously she walked off embarrassed by her daydream experience Ben and matt looked at each other and said in unison.

"Girl's are so weird." As Ben popped up the ring on his Omnitrix matt stopped him and said to him. "Im gonna need that later so I need you to do all this by hand, ok?" Ben thought it was strange. Matt would've wanted him to go alien to speed things up. XLR8 to pick up one box at a time but do it in less than a minute or four arms to pick up several boxes at once. As Ben thought long and hard by what matt said about needing it later he thought he'd just wait until later to find out what matt was on about. "I guess that leaves you and me max. Maybe you could go through on how to make this energy fuel source for the ship." Suddenly he noticed that he hadn't given Cream, Zim or G.I.R. their jobs. "How would you guys like to go in the kitchen and make the guys some snacks…? I hear some of the crew mates want to try your strawberry shortcake." Creams eyes filled with joy. Her favorite pass time was now her job for the crew. Zim didn't look too happy.

"I haven't got time to mess around with cakes and girly stuff."

"That's why you're not going in the kitchen… I need you to reprogram the navigation system and put in the co-ordinates for your home planet in."

"Great (!) I get to take a nap." He said as he walked off. Matt was starting to become annoyed with Zims attitude but ignored it because he had more important things to attend to. "I guess that just leaves you and me max. Let's get to that energy source you were talking about."

"And maybe I can teach you how to make it as well…without using your Jutsu."

"This I would like to see." Said matt happily. Inside the ship there were many hallways it was a surprise everyone knew where they were going. In the engine room stood to massive combustion engines that were hi tech and advanced alien like and all that connected them was a simple fuel deposit machine. It was no bigger than cream yet the whole two combustion engines were the size of two airbus A380's, matt was stumped by this but then again massive power comes from small objects like him. But what really stumped matt was the energy source. As max lifted up the veil covering the energy source a bright light filled the room. Meanwhile in other parts of the ship Zim had just finished fixing the navigation system and he felt bored he wanted a real challenge not one he could do in his sleep. Suddenly a small communicator in his pocket started to beep Zim was scared because he knew only three beings. The almighty red and purple and the one who chose him for this mission, the almightiest black. He prayed that it was red or purple, unfortunately praying doesn't help in this case. As he slowly answered it he said cowardly.

"He…hello"

"WHERE ARE YOU!" said the loud angry voice it was the almightiest black.

"Almighty black, I have carried out the plan you've instructed with just a few…snags."

"Snags? SNAGS! I told you my plan is foolproof." Suddenly two voices were heard behind him, which both said.

"Yea there's the proof, he's the fool." As they laughed at Zim the one dressed in full black yelled at them.

"SILENCE!" the whole palace shook and the almighty red and purple cowered at the sight and the loudness of the almightiest black's voice and appearance. "Now, tell me…how far are you until you have completed the plan." As Zim quivered in excitement he said to him.

"Not far my liege…soon we will be back on irk and then the legendary warrior will be all yours."

"Excellent." He then laughed evilly and as he laughed evilly so did red and purple and Zim joined in and as the dark figure stopped so did the others. "Make sure you don't screw up… if you do it's a one way ticket into a supernova." Meanwhile back in the engine room max was impressed on how quickly matt learned how to make the energy source so quickly and it only took him three hours.

"Wow! I gotta say matt I'm impressed how you manage to create crystal energy so fast."

"Hey I can't take all the credit I had an excellent teacher." Max thought matt would make a good plumber but those days are over and a new era of protectors has risen. "Let's go see how the others are doing." Said matt hoping to see the improvements and all the current jobs complete. As they walked round the ship they could see that the beds were tidy and ready, also everything was organised. He then inspected the cannons that needing testing but maybe in space they'll test them. In the bridge matt inspected the navigational instruments.

"Impressive job, Zim." Zim looked angry and said.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, im saying great job, well done." Zim looked shocked it was almost like he never got complemented on his work before, he nearly felt guilty about what's going to happen next to him. Everywhere matt, everything was done or was nearly done. "One last stop on the ship… the hull." Meanwhile in the whole sakura and Maeve kept far away from each other dividing the work so they can work away from each other. Suddenly sakura couldn't take this stone cold silence anymore and said furiously.

"You could at least apologize for nearly barbequing me earlier." Maeve still remained silent. "No wonder not many people like you… if you act like that around them, im surprised anyone could love a monster like you." Maeve grinned her teeth in anger and shook her fist wildly she tried to remain calm. Before things got out of hand matt called out from the entrance way.

"Maeve, may I speak to you for a moment?" Maeve frowned sakura was the one starting the fight and yet she does nothing and still gets in trouble for it. As she walked out max walked away because he knew this was a private matter. As matt opened a door a whooshing noise came from the door as it slid open as Matt and Maeve walked in the door closed behind them. Before matt could say anything Maeve said in her defence.

"Look about me nearly barbecuing sakura earlier im sorry it's just that she makes so angry and she probably right I have no control over my temper whatsoever." Matt stood there not saying a word; to Maeve this was her punishment the silent treatment as she looked down with sad eyes matt said to her.

"I don't blame you." Maeve was stunned. Matt doesn't blame her for nearly barbecuing his partner….whys that? "Because if I were you I would've done the same thing… but im not you so I would have no idea what it must've felt. So how about this?" matt whispered something into her ear she giggled but at the same time happy.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" but before she left matt grabbed her arm and said to her. "When ever she does or says something that hurts you. Tell me and I'll make it better." Moments later everyone was sitting in a big circle inside the ships hull… it was time for a break, because they had just finished all the modifications to the ship. Cream had asked matt earlier if they could play a game after they were done. Matt agreed and the name of the game was the old classic Truth or Dare. Now what possed a young girl to chose a game like this was beyond matt and everyone else for that matter. As Maeve spun the bottle in the middle with her fire fairies, the bottle spun and spun until it landed on… Ben.

"Ben, Truth or Dare!" asked Maeve. As Ben thought about it he said to her.

"I'll go for…Dare."

"Okay I dare you to…French kiss…sakura." Ben turned red he made a complete gimp of himself earlier but now he gets to kiss sakura and not only that…French kiss. As he walked over to sakura he bent down next to her and pressed his lips against hers. To Ben it was a dream come true but to sakura… it could be worse. As he moved away he still couldn't believe it… he actually kissed a girl, so what if it was on a dare it still counts. As Maeves fire fairies spun the bottle, this time it pointed to…Madison!

"Madison, Truth or Dare!" as Madison thought about she said to Maeve

"I'll choose truth."

"Who was your first kiss with?" Madison giggled and smiled.

"It was with espio." Maeve thought tit was cute two different species like a chameleon and a human live happily together. After that Maeves fire fairy spun the bottle, little did they know that the next person it landed would end the game in laughter. As it stopped it pointed to the next person.

"Okay matt, Truth or Dare."

"You know me Maeve, truth." Espio was looking at the cake it looked delicious as he took a bite Maeve said to matt.

"Who was your first kiss with?" all of a sudden espio started to choke on the cake, which looked very strange.

"Is it too late to change to dare?"

" 'Fraid so." said maeve wanting to know the truth.

"Okay, well my first kiss happened when I was nine years old back in Konoha." Everyone looked puzzled.

"You might have to explain this one, matt" asked Maeve to explain Matts first kiss.

"Sure! But what im about to tell you is 100 percent true and 356 percent accidental." As matt took a deep breath he explained about the day he got his first kiss.

"I was nine years old and I was doing my training with my teacher in Konoha, she was a friend of the third hokage and I as usually was running late." As matt went into His flashback he saw himself sitting at a desk in a classroom sitting next to espio with a leaf village headband on his head. On his face was a big smile, because he finally got into the konoha he failed the exam but something happened that made him past the exam but that's another story. "See back then I had a crush on girl called Konata with long blue hair and her pale green eyes, but she was more interested in espio." As matt turned round he saw Konata coming towards him. As he got up he nervously said to her.

"Good morning Konata." But instead of replying back she shoved matt aside and said to him.

"Get out of my way loser." As matt hit the floor he wondered why no girl likes him by fantasies about espio. As she approached espio she said to him nervously. "Good, espio-kun." Espio turned away from the window and looked at her. "Can I sit next to you?" As another girl came towards and said that she going to sit next to espio. Back then espio couldn't care who sat next to him as long as they didn't get in his way to his goal… to join his brother on the ANBU squad. Matt became annoyed with espio he maybe his friend but he also had rivalry streak with him. Espio had his eyes closed trying to ignore the girls conversation, next thing he knew a loud thud was heard in front of him as he opened his eyes he saw that matt was staring him in the face. Suddenly Konata yelled at matt saying. "Matt! Stop staring at espio-kun." As matt looked up he said to himself sadly.

"Kona Chan…everyone is so obsessed with espio…what's so good about him anyway!" espio stared back angrily, suddenly sparks flew between them, as matt stared angrily at espio. As the looked at each other with daggered looks, the girls were cheering espio to beat the shit out of matt. Behind matt was a fellow ninja as he got up he said out loud.

"Man these girls are wild!" he suddenly realized that he bumped some one behind him. As he turned round he said to matt. "Sorry about that are you…" he was shocked of what he saw next. The girls couldn't believe it either matt and espio… kissed! Their lips had met but espio and matt were shocked by this. As the whole class looked on in shock of matt and espios kiss matt and espio started to gag their lips had met…yuck!

"Matt, im going to kill you…." Espio Gagged. Suddenly matt stopped gagging and said worriedly.

"I sense danger approaching." As matt slowly turned he could see the girls cracking their knuckles as they slowly approached matt, he said to them. "Please, be gentle." As matt came out of the flashback everyone was laughing, they couldn't believe it matts first kiss was with espio… by a total accident, yeah right. Even espio was laughing that was until matt said. "After that day, espio was so embarrassed that he left the village and I didn't see him again until I was 16." Espio looked sad and turned away from the group whispering to himself.

"Matt must never know the truth about that day." Maeve couldn't stop laughing she couldn't believe it…he kissed espio. Oh man I bet that embarrassing. Suddenly a phone rang and Walter went to answer it.

"It was a complete and total accident."

"Right…sure it was (!)" said Maeve sarcastically. Suddenly Walter came back and said.

"Phone call for you Master Matt… it's Sir Integra, it sounds urgent."

"Tell her I'll be back at hellsing in no time." And with that max and matt went back to hellsing to see sir integra. When they arrived something felt wrong… there we're no guards outside and the hellsing manor looked cold. As matt got out a cold wind blew suddenly he heard a voice calling him. It was a dark and cold voice it said.

"Come to me…"

"Who's there?" matt exclaimed. Suddenly out the corner of his eye a shadow like figure moved into the woods behind the hellsing manor and matt chased after it. Before max realized it matt had disappeared. As matt brushed past the trees he chased the shadow figure through the wood suddenly matt came to an open part of the woods were the shadow figure had stopped. As matt reached for his kunai he knew if he faced this figure alone… he might die. But the shadow figure didn't attack but said in a dark voice.

"I've come to warn you."

"Why should I believe you shadow scum?"

"Because I have seen your future…and if you go into space you will die." Matt was shocked by this but that wasn't going to stop him. "Your best chance now is to give up, forget helping Zim and the others worry about yourself." Matt's eyes snapped at him.

"Sorry but that's something I will never do…. If I were you I'd disappear about now." And with that the figure started to fade away.

"No, not yet… he needs to know what happens out there!"

"What's going to happen out there?" the shadow couldn't reply but threw a kunai with a message round it in front of matt and then disappeared. As matt picked up the kunai it looked awfully familiar, as he read the message the message said.

"When kindness and innocence is killed

by a weapon that has plagued ones life ones

eyes will be filled with sadness and anger.

When anger fills ones heart the beast that has

been caged since birth will be unleashed,

when the beast escapes blood shall rain

down on the ground from countless life's

that have ripped by death's hands.

Only eyes of equal sadness will subside the beast

but for the beast to be contained within one self,

one must find ones light in the dark abyss

by ones burning passion. Only then will one

discover that ones feelings is not towards

the light but to the fire that burns brightly.

There within the darkness the beast shall tell

dark secrets of ones past… there one shall realize

that ones life has been nothing but a puppet on a string.

Only by joining the darkness of plaguing death will one

discover the truth and kill all that stand in ones way and

then eventually kill all the puppet masters that have controlled

ones life and the balance shall then be restored."

As matt stood there reading the message several times he couldn't understand what it meant. A cold wind blew matt shivered, as the leafs rustled matt thought to himself.

"What if this beast…is…Me?"

Integra- I'm so glad you came back I have someone who wants to meet you.

Matt- really?

Integra- Yes! In fact I think you might know her.

Matt- wait… her?

??- of course he knows me.

??- he's as slow as ever grasping these things.

Matt- just my luck out of all the creatures to see again it had to be the stuffed animal one.

??- who are you calling a stuffed animal… you want me to change into my true form.

Matt- I don't see why not I could always use a little challenge.

?? – before you fight I have a letter for you it was from someone called Aelita.

Matt- you're kidding me.

NEXT TIME: LIFT OFF! TO IRK OR BUST.

Matt- oh man! She's changed a lot from the last time I saw her, I bet she still doesn't remember who I really am, what happened to my little sister?

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	9. Lift off! To Irk or bust

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 8: Lift off! To Irk or bust **

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

As matt stood there still dazed by the message. The cold wind blew and Matt's necklace clanged together waking matt up from his daze, it was almost like someone was trying to tell him something. For sometime now matt could hear his woman's voice, at first he thought he was going insane but maybe it is was someone he knew.

"What should I do? If I go up there I'll die but if I stay here… no that's not an option, im going no matter what." Suddenly behind him came rustles from the trees and a heavy breathing was also heard.

"Matt…" gasped max breathlessly. "Are…are you…alright?" as matt turned round he said to max.

"Yeah, im fine I was just hunting down a shadow legion member."

"A shadow legion?"

"They are these guys that we need to get rid of, they dress in black and…" matt explained, but before matt finished explaining max said to him.

"I know what shadow legion members are, what im trying to say was…there was no shadow legion member." Matt looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? He was right here!"

"Matt… I just saw you running off, there was no one there. Even when I was chasing you there was none in front of you."

"But…." Said matt as he searched for something in his back pocket for the kunai that was thrown at him, but it was gone. Then he dug deep into his coat pocket to look for the message. Success, he found the message. As he handed it to max he said to him.

"The shadow legion member gave me that before he disappeared." As max looked at it, he told matt.

"Matt… this is blank." He said as he showed him the blank paper.

"But…but there was a message saying about the future."

"Matt…I think your suffering from post traumatic breakdown."

"Are you trying to say… im going insane?"

"At this point…anything is possible." Matt looked down, he couldn't believe it he could be going insane. "But…" said max trying to cheer matt up by saying "…You do work for an excellent organisation and your trained instincts can't be wrong, if you say something was there, then who am I to judge." Matt smiled and said to max.

"Thanks, I needed that." As they walked out of the forest matt couldn't shake the feeling that what he saw wasn't due to him overworking, but was in fact a shadow legion member. As they walked though hellsing there were still no guards, something felt wrong. As they walked through the dark hallways Matts communicator went off. As the red light flashed on his flip blue DX communicator as he answered the picture screen showed sakura.

"Hi matt, listen while your at hellsing Walter said something about a medical machine for Maeve. I don't why but if Walter suggested it I guess we need it." As matt looked at the schematic he thought there was no way he could carry that to the Rust Bucket and there was certainly no time to take it apart and transfer the pieces. Suddenly max said to him.

"You go to Integra and I'll take of the machine."

"Thanks Max" matt said as he walked off to Integras office. As matt walked down the dark hallways he felt like someone was watching him suddenly the door ahead opened it was leading into Integras office. As matt walked towards it the light in the room grew brighter and brighter as matt grabbed the door handle the light disappeared, this was getting weird. As he knocked on the door Integra called out.

"Come in." as matt slowly opened the door. There in the setting suns light sat Sir Integra at her desk waiting for him. "I'm so glad you came back I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Really?" matt said surprisingly as he walked towards her desk.

"Yes! In fact I think you might know her."

"Wait… her?" Suddenly the door opened up behind him a sweet caring voice came from behind him.

"Of course he knows me." As matt turned around he couldn't believe it.

"It can't be!" he exclaimed in shock. Mean while back at the ship Maeve was walking down one of the corridors as she looked at the main structure of the ship she felt confident that this ship will get Zims ugly butt back to his home planet. Suddenly an arm grabbed her and slammed up against a wall. As she looked up she couldn't believe it, how in the world did a shadow legion member get on board the ship.

"Listen I get the fuck out of here before I burn you alive." The shadow legion member laughed I said.

"Go ahead, your fire can't harm me." Said a woman's voice. Maeve thought she'd give it a damn good go! As she set the shadow legion on fire she watched the black coat burning into nothing but ash. But something was wrong! The figure was actually enjoying being burnt, suddenly the flames were dispelled and she laughed. Not even a scorch mark on her black coat she thought she tried to burn her again but before she could the shadow legion member grabbed her and forced her up a wall. As Maeve struggled to get out this arm lock the shadow figure said. "Now listen, very carefully! Stay away from matt! Or you'll experience a pain you've never felt before."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of a threat?" said Maeve furiously.

"No! It's a warning!" as Maeve tried to break free the shadow legion was strong and was easily pining her up against the wall. It was almost like this shadow member knew how to pin her, it was almost like it knew her. Suddenly the shadow member started to disappear as the member started to fade but before she disappeared she said.

"You have been warned." Before she was engulfed by black fire and vanished before Maeves eyes. Maeve just looked on this shadow legion had an opportunity to kill her but didn't, so weak. Back at hellsing matt was in shock at the figure standing behind him.

"When…how….why?" matt asked the figure.

"Well, I arrived earlier and I got here by a friend of yours and because cream is my daughter too." She said answering his questions.

"And which friend of mine got you here…vanilla."

"He said his name was…Kerberos." At that point Matts jaw just dropped.

"You mean…the stuffed animals here!" he exclaimed. Suddenly a small and annoying voice was heard from vanillas dress pocket and yelled loudly.

"Is that matt? I'll kill him!" suddenly a small winged teddy bear flew out vanillas pocket and looked at matt with snarling teeth. Matt wasn't worried.

"It's good to see you too, kero (!)." matt said sarcastically. As matt looked at vanilla he asked. "Why are you here? I know you didn't just come to see cream." As vanilla smiled she searched her pockets for something. Her face changed she found the item she was searching for it was a rectangle envelope. The envelope was pink; the colour pink reminded him of Aelita's hair little did he know that this letter was from her. As she handed it to him kero was mocking him.

"Who would send you a letter? You're as cuddly as a cactus!"

"At least I get letters and not a flying rat!" kero couldn't stand it no more and had enough as he wings grew and surround his body he shouted to matt.

"Alright that's it!" as the wings unfolded a larger beast formed and kero was angry wit eyes full of rage and hate towards matt, this wasn't the first time matt had seen kero's true form that's why he showed no fear to kero. As matt pulled out his kunai from his back pocket he put it in front of his face, as he smiled he yelled angrily at kero.

"This time I ready for you!" as kero roared and soared towards matt, matt roared and lunged forward. Both of them ready to cause harm to each other. As they got closer and closer to each other someone stepped in the way of Matts attack with a sword and someone stopped kero's attack by standing in the way. As matt and kero looked stunned Integra and vanilla stepped in the way of their attacks….but why? Why interfere with something that needs to be settled like true guardians. As matt withdrew his kunai Integra asked him.

"What the bloody hell, were you thinking Matt!" matt didn't answer. Vanilla looked shocked that matt would attack his own friend, if this was the real matt she didn't think that cream would be safe with him. But deep in her heart she knew that this was not the real matt and he would never hurt cream. But before she could say anything kero said.

"I'll tell you what he was thinking of… he was planning on taking sakura off with him again! But this time im coming with." Matt jumped back of kero's words but just shrugged and said.

"Cool with me!" as kero reverted back to his stuffed animal form he flew in front of matt and said.

"What do you mean, "Cool with me?"

"Look if you're so worried about sakura, come with us then."

"Are you sure you're matt?"

"Yeah! Now come on we blast in half an hour." As matt walked on he stopped and turned round and said to vanilla. "You coming to say goodbye to cream?" vanilla shook her head and said.

"No, it would just be too sad for her and me, besides she's a big girl now and she doesn't want her mother to mother her."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?" vanilla couldn't answer and matt said sadly. "Goodbye, mother." Vanilla picked up on Matts sad goodbye and asked him.

"What did you say, matt?"

"I said I'll tell cream good bye from her mother." As matt carried on walking sir Integra shouted.

"Matt!" matt looked at her with soft eyes as he looked into hers he could see worry probably for her own hellsing operatives. "Be careful out there, who knows what's out there. I want you back in one piece."

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" he said as he winked at her. As he continued to walk out the door vanilla and Integra watched him leave, they feared he might not return. As the doors closed they wished matt the best of luck. Moments passed since matt left the room, the room was filled with silence, but that silence was shortly lived when Integra asked vanilla a question.

"By the way!" asked Integra to vanilla. As vanilla looked at Integra, integra asked her. "How did you find hellsing?"

"You know it was the strangest thing, I got a phone call from hellsing from cream but her voice sounded different, almost like mine." As Integra remembered the last couple of days, she couldn't think of one time cream was near a phone. Meanwhile outside max was waiting for matt he had loaded what the others asked matt to get, a machine for Maeve… but what was it for? Suddenly the front doors opened and out came matt carrying a stuffed animal.

"Kero you don't have to pretend to be a stuffed animal in front max believe me he's seen stranger things than you." Kero laughed and said mockingly.

"Yeah…you!"

"What you say!?" matt yelled angrily.

"Im joking"

"You'd better be!" max looked at matt strangely, why was he talking to a stuffed animal? He didn't want to ask if matt was going insane, why add to it. As matt climbed in he shut the door of the Rust Bucket and the engines roared, as max drove off the hellsing estate he was still puzzled about the missing hellsing operatives, right now the most important thing to do was to get matt back to the secret hanger. As the Rust Bucket disappeared two shadow legion members popped out from behind a tree as they watched the Rust Bucket go down the road it was time to put everything back.

"Okay they're gone. Bring everyone back. That was the order." Said the shadow legions voice. It was a woman's voice no older than 30 but why…. Why would the shadow legion be at hellsing after the massacre at Rio de Janeiro? As the woman restored the soilders back to their normal time periods they scratched their heads thinking they had done this before with some dream x agents they had come overseas to help…but matt didn't call them and he's the only one with the authority to do this. Back at the secret hanger the others were waiting for matt to reveal to him a name fitting of the ship he built. Inside the ship, down a long metal hallway was a large door and behind that door was… a desert? And then without warning a sudden fireball came out of nowhere and nearly hit Maeve until a sand shield blocked it.

"Thanks, but you know im invulnerable to fire." She said to the person who summoned up the sand shield.

"You know me… forgetful."

"Speaking of forgetful shouldn't you be at Integras …matt."

"I know what you're going to say." Said matt to Maeve as he jumped back to avoid an incoming fire ball. "But I didn't really wanted go… not when we've got to defeat Ben." As they looked at Ben he wasn't Ben he was heat blast. One of the 10 aliens hidden inside the Omnitrix, matt remembered every single one because just after they rescued grandpa max and Xylene left earth, matt wanted to take a break from looking for the life stone and stayed with them, it was so much fun. They experienced different aliens, different enemies and we able to find out some info on the life stone and matt also learnt that he had incredible strength especially when Ben broke Gwen's laptop and had to replace it with the prize money, but their opponents were mutated people with a crocodiles DNA and a porcupine. Suddenly sakura summoned the windy card and watery to put out bens fire as they worked together they created a typhoon in the middle of the desert, this defiantly put out heat blasts fire. As Ben stood there not able to create a spark, matt moved his head towards sakura and Maeve. This meant follow me. As sakura and Maeve charged with matt towards Ben, matt created a sand storm that whisked around Ben s feet. As sakura got windy to sustain the wind Maeve used her raging inferno to turn the sand into…glass!

"Ah man! Im stuck" said Ben as he struggled to get free. As matt and Maeve walked over to him, sakura thought it was a little harsh, three combat experts go up against a kid and some watch. As the Omnitrix started to time out matt covered his eyes from the flash for some reason that red flash hurts his eyes. As the light flashed Ben turned back into Ben but he was still stuck in the glass.

"That's great matt, now how are we going to get him out of there."

"Not a problem!" he said with a smile. "Espio." He shouted to the sky "End the simulation."

"Right matt, ending the simulation." Said espio as he pulled a lever. As he pulled the lever the desert, the sky and the sun all disappeared and turned into a big hollow metallic room. As everything disappeared so did the glass around Ben's feet. As Ben looked down at his feet he couldn't believe it the glass was gone.

"Whoa." He exclaimed shocked about the glass disappearing "How did you do that?" he asked matt.

"Here we go! Total mind numbing session!" said sakura not happy. Ben had just asked a question that would make his head numb.

"Well you see Ben; this whole room is filled with a special material that's capable of projecting images into the room by a holographic system that can project mass into adjustable sizes in a compact area." Ben scratched his head trying to think of what the hell matt just said.

"In other words" said Maeve, matt was surprised that someone other than sakura or Madison actually understood a word matt just said. "The sand wasn't real so nor was the glass."

"Exactly Maeve." Said matt impressed with her knowledge. Suddenly matt heard Walter on the in com saying.

"Sorry to disturb you mat but max is back with the medical machine for Maeve and needs help setting it up in the medical bay.

"Right! I'm on my way!" he said as the doors opened up in front of him. Fifteen minutes later the whole ship inside and outside was complete. As everyone patted themselves on the back Gwen said happily to her friends.

"Yeah we completed it, just one thing to do!" the others looked at her thinking what was left to be completed. "It's time… for a final picture together." As she brought out her camera everyone thought it was a good idea as they stood together they realized someone was missing… where was matt?

"But first!" matt announced from somewhere. As the others turned round they saw him on one of the engines of the unnamed ship. As he stood at the very end of the front engine he said to them. "Friends, we stand here today as team mates and allies. Our job today is to help a friend of ours reclaim his planets peace. But also." He continued "Our ship has no name, until today. The ships name must spread a message across the universe telling them that we are people to protect others, and so without further ado I give you the name for our ship." As he tugged the veil he announced "I give you…The HOPE." Everyone thought it was a good name for a ship of peace, hope. As matt slid down the engines side Gwen had already set up the camera and was on a timer. As she stood next to alucard and sears, Ben stood next to sakura and matt with cream in front. As Maeve, Madison and espio knelt down at the front Walter stood to the right of matt and said.

"Okay everyone, look serious." As they all smiled Ben couldn't help by going upgrade as soon as the camera went off. So the picture came out with everyone looking at Ben.

"Ah come on guys! It was a joke you know like one of those photo pranks."

"That wasn't very funny Ben." Said Max angry with him.

"You big doofus!" added Gwen, Sakura, Sears and Maeve all in unison. As Ben quickly timed out, matt quickly grabbed his arm. As matt unhooked different locks and catches on the bottom of the Omnitrix he managed to remove it. Ben protested.

"Hey what do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing…I've removed your Omnitrix for a reason?"

"For that photo prank!"

"Well that and… you don't need it anymore! Vilgax is gone!"

"Yeah so!"

"So wouldn't just want to be you, you never know something can only be accomplished by just being you." As Ben thought about it he thought…Matt was right. Because of that Omnitrix matt risked his life to save him, not just from the bullets but from Vilgax as well, but that's another story.

"You're right! Maybe I should be me, for a while!" as matt sealed the Omnitrix away in a special containment field container created by Dream X he said to Ben.

"Only use it, if you have no other choice, can you do that for me?!" Ben nodded. "Okay let's try that photo one more time" as everyone stood in there same positions as before Gwen said.

"Okay everyone, say magic spells."

"Magic spells!" they said as they smiled. As it flashed it was a picture that no one could ever forget, where they all stood in front of the hope, and by standing together they symbolized friendship, Friendship and hope a lovely name for a photo. As everyone got on the ship matt had one more thing to take of before he left earth. As he whispered to max and Ben about something they agreed to do whatever matt told them to do, as for Gwen…oh she was in for a surprise!

"Gwen"

"Yes matt?" she asked him while blushing red.

"I've been told you have a crush on me…is this true?"

"Who told you that? Was it Ben? She said embarrassed and angrily at Ben.

"No… you did!" Gwen looked surprised, she never told matt she had a crush on him but before she could even ask him how he knew, he whispered something in her ear that turned her face red even more, if that was possible. As he pulled away from her he kissed her gently on the lips and said. "Remember what I said." She nodded and said in a daze.

"I won't." as matt left for the ship Gwen would never forget that kiss…her first kiss. In the bridge everyone was waiting for matt to arrive, suddenly the doors swooshed opened and in stepped matt. As matt looked at everyone he asked them as their eyes stared at them.

"Hey guys… what are you looking at?"

"Nothing…Captain!" said sakura happily.

"Me?!"

"Yeah, we came to a decision and we decided since you built this ship from scratch we helped and followed your orders you should be captain." Said Walter happily to matt.

"Okay, time to blast off!" said matt ready for blast off. As sakura looked at him strangely she asked the question that just had to be answered.

"Ummm….Matt! How the hell are going to launch a 2 ½ mile long ship out of a place that has no exit."

"Ah! I didn't think of that!" as they tried to think of a way of how the hell they were going to get a 2 ½ mile long battle ship from under the ground to the street level and blast off into space….No idea! As sakura looked through her cards she accidently dropped one. As Maeve picked it up she read what it was called.

"The Through Card?" she asked sakura. As sakura snatched it off her she said.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What does it do?"

"The Through Card is able to allow me or anything else to pass through solid objects, such as walls. However the thickness of the object and the strength of my magical powers are factors for using the card successfully, but if this does not work we can get stuck in the wall forever." Suddenly it came to Maeve and she had a plan to get this ship out of there.

"Matt"

"Yes Maeve?"

"I've got an idea to get this ship out of here."

"Let's hear it!" As Maeve whispered matt the plan matt took it into consideration and said to Maeve happily. "If this plan works, I'm making you Co-captain." Moment's later sakura was at the front of the ship's hull with her wand and through card ready.

"You ready, sakura?" said matt on the intercom.

"Explain to me one more time, how the plan goes?"

"Sure. When I hit the thrusters you use the through card to make the ship ghost like."

"Okay!" she nodded.

"Then try to keep it as long as possible until I tell you to stop, can you think you can do that?"

"I'll try." As matt turned off the intercom he called max on his com link with them.

"You guys ready with plan B" Outside Max, Ben and Gwen were waiting outside by the Thames barrier.

"We're ready when are, matt." As they stood watching the night sky waiting for the rocket to take off.

"Remember if anyone sees us…"

"I know, I know. If any sees you…we'll erase every ones memory." He said as he had his finger on a button.

"Just remember to put on the glasses." As they all put on some really dark shades they all still stared at the night sky, crystal clear with the moon being a shinning light. Down below matt was preparing the engines for take off.

"1 minute to launch." as everyone buckled down for take off, while sakura prepared herself.

"Key of the stars, with powers burning bright! Reveal the staff, and shine your light! Release!" as a spell circle surrounds her on the floor he necklace staff became a full wand, as she grabbed she searched for the Through card. She heard matt say.

"30 seconds to launch."

"Through card make this whole ship pass through the road and into the sky, Through card." As her staff hit the card the whole ship became see through.

"Skip the countdown, we're going now." Said matt as thrusted the lever that was next to his seat forward. As the engines roared the ground above shook as the ship slowly took off, sakura couldn't hang on to it much longer. Suddenly the ship came through the ground and was in the air the difficult part was over and that moment sakura collapsed onto the floor and the ship became visible and the whole of London could see this enormous space craft, launching from below their own planet. Matt knew what max had to do and max knew what he must do as well. As they kept their shades on max pressed the button that would wipe out the memories of this night, as he pressed it a sweeping white flash of light flooded all over London and everyone forgot what they were doing. Back at hellsing Integra watched how the light flashed over her whole estate, but she was wearing a pair black shades.

"Thank you for those…but why are you here?" she asked someone in the shadows.

"We came to stop Matt and the others from going…but both of them were stubborn."

"Who are you?" she said as more shadows appeared.

"We're not the shadow legion…nor are we from this time period."

"What do you mean?"

"We've travelled back in time to save you."

"Save me…why?"

"Two years from now, you'll die of a new disease that attacks the heart. There was no known cure until ten years after your death, we need you for the plaguing darkness seven years from now." Suddenly the dark figures stared to fade.

"Take care mistress." Said one of the dark figures to her. As the leader of the group tossed her a vile of medicine, they disappeared back into the shadows. It wasn't the fact that they knew her or came from a different time period that freaked her out but it was the vile itself. The label read.

"_DX_ Heastrarain." She focused on the initials. "_DX"_

Matt- alright we're in space on to planet irk, things could go smoother unfortunately we have a stuffed rat.

Kero- hey watch who you're calling a stuffed rat.

Matt- I am!

Maeve- hey matt Zim said there was a war here… but there's no explosions or even a small riot.

Matt- your right!

Alucard- I smell something, smells like A …A trap!

NEXT TIME: THE TRUTH OF ZIM.

Matt- everyone be on your guard this set up looks kinda familiar.

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	10. The Truth Of Zim

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 9: The Truth Of Zim**

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

In the cold, blankness of space, a spaceship named the hope was travelling through it like a candle light down a dark hallway. Inside the ship new warriors from earth were still sorting themselves to their new a custom. On the bridge which was a large room with a chair looking over the different consoles. Beside the chair were two controls like levers that controlled the very ship and in the seat were the elected captain, matt sonicble sat wondering about planet irk.

"If they're an advanced race of aliens…how did they get taking over so easily?" he had been suspicious about Zims story of how an iron dictator took them over so easily and that his planet needed matts help, it didn't add up. As he approached him the door opened up and in walked Seras.as she stood at the table in the middle of the room she asked matt.

"Matt, can you come with me please?" Matt nodded.

"Okay, Maeve you're in charge!" he said as he pointed at Maeve. Maeve nodded she could tell matt was worried about sakura; she had been out cold since they left earth two days ago, That through card must have drained her of all her energy. As he walked down the long hallway with sears he had to ask her. "How's she Doing?" as sears looked at her clipboard, she told him sakuras condition.

"She's in a stable condition but she's still too weak to move." As they walked down the hallway matt said to sears about her training yesterday.

"I see that the training room has had an effect on you."

"What do you mean?" she asked matt. He suddenly stopped and turned to her and said.

"See when you spent two days in their you actually spent two years of training. So you have two years of knowledge in two days, without aging."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know." said matt trying to figure it out for himself. For nearly a year now matt has been suffering from post traumatic stress but his knowledge on alien technology was still a mystery, even to matt. But he's main concern was for his partner sakura. As they continued walking down the hallway the reached a door with a green moon on the doors, sears wondered why matt we choose this symbol instead of the Red Cross. As the doors opened the first thing saw was sakura sitting up in her bed looking around, suddenly she saw matt and said happily but weakly.

"Hey Matt, what you doing here?"

"Came to see how my partner was, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be better after some more sleep." As matt left he asked sears to keep an eye on her condition. She nodded and said she'll do the best she can. As matt walked down the hallway he smelt something, something sweet and he knew only two people that could cook something that sweet, but one of them was in bed so it had to be cream. As matt followed his nose it lead him to the kitchen and inside was…cream. As he watched her mix up a cake batter in a bowl he saw his girl, the chef of the ship. Matt laughed and walked back to the bridge. Meanwhile in the kitchen cream was looking through the recipe book looking what to do next.

"Okay, put cake mix in oven at gas mark 7 for 2 hours." As she clicked the ignition the cooker wouldn't spark. As she pressed it several times the gas still wouldn't ignite as she kicked it she said to the cooker. "Stupid cooker…hey Maeve could you light this, please?" suddenly Maeve popped her head round the corner and said.

"Sure cream! And here's that flour!" she said as she dropped it on the side, as she lit the fire she came back up and looked at cream. When she did she tried contain her laughter but laughed uncontrollably because cream was covered in flour. Cream didn't find this funny, as she clapped her hands she then blew some flour on to Maeves face, this cream did find funny and before they knew it they were in a flour fight giggling, throwing flour at each other and making a mess of the kitchen, just like Maeve and Seras had long ago, except Walter caught them and they said a ghost made the mess, unfortunately he didn't believe them. Back on the bridge Zim was piloting the ship straight to his home planet, but he was flying at low speed, why? Suddenly matt came in and looked up to see Zim flying the ship at low speed.

"Walter" asked matt.

"Yes, Master Matt!" answered Walter.

"Where's Maeve?"

"I think she's in the…kitchen, sir!"

"I'll be right back and Zim I want this ship to go faster."

"Yes…Captain." Zim said agreeing to his order, regrettably. Could it be possible that Zim does have a good side? As matt walked out of the room Walter kept an eye on Zim it wasn't that he didn't trust it was just that… if his home planets in trouble why were they taking so long to get their? As matt walked down the hallway quickly to the kitchen he had that look in his eye….the disappointed look. In the kitchen cream and Maeve were completely unaware that matt was on his way down, they were still enjoying their flour fight and creating such a mess. As they threw the flour about cream stopped in front of the doors.

"I got you now cream!" said Maeve as she cornered cream by the door with a fist full of flour. As Maeve threw the flour at cream, she moved out of the way of the incoming flour ball, but as she moved the door opened and matt got a face full of flour. As Maeves laughter quickly turned into fear cream asked Maeve.

"What's wrong?" as cream turned round she stood very still as she saw her dads face coved in flour and looking at them both with cold sharp eyes. Suddenly matt spoke calmly and slowly to cream.

"Cream… go wash off…now." As she left the room avoiding Matt's gaze the door behind her closed, With Maeve still in the kitchen. Maeve was in the kitchen covered in flour with matt looking at her. As he shook his head flour dust fell from his face and on to his black shoes, he then looked sharply at Maeve and said.

"What is this?" he said as he pointed to the flour on the side.

"Its flour, you know stuff that goes in a cake, sir!" she replied.

"No I call it…childish behavior." Maeve frowned "I'd expect this from cream but not from someone second in command on board this ship. Oh and while we're on the subject what were you doing in the kitchen anyway?" Maeve answered.

"I came here to help cream with the cakes, and she needed help lighting the oven. You know it's dangerous for my little sis to cook using an oven."

"Yes I know that, but Walter could have helped cream not the Co- captain. I chose you to be Co-captain for a reason."

"And that reason is?"

"Because I thought you could handle it… but I guess I was wrong!"

"What because of this Mess?"

"No! I put you in charge while I checked on a crewmate's condition after she collapsed getting us into space and when I get back Walter tells me you've gone off somewhere."

"Well maybe you should put sakura in charge then." She said angrily. As matt sighed he said to her.

"I'll give you more chance, but I'm not letting up on your punishment, you and cream are going to clean this kitchen top to bottom, starting now." Before Maeve could protest Walter announced on the incom.

"Captain matt, we're approaching Planet Irk you presence is requested on the bridge."

"And with that I'll say no more." As matt left the room, cream just got back and looked at her dad going back to the bridge with a disappointed look in his eye, it felt so cold.

"What happened?" she asked her big sis.

"Looks like we have to clean the kitchen for having fun." She said sadly. Meanwhile on the bridge matt saw Zims home planet it was, a lot smaller than earth but it was a planet in need of help. As matt looked at it he said excitedly.

"There it is planet…what's it called again Zim?" but Zim didn't hear him he was too lost in his thoughts suddenly matt shouted "YO! Zim" this made Zim jump as he evilly looked at matt, matt asked him "What's your planets name again?"

"It's Conventia."

"I thought you said it was Irk."

"Hey an evil genius like me can get one or two things wrong, right?" as they approached the planet they slowly landed on the planets surface and it was hard enough trying to get down in a two and a half mile long ship. As they landed a cargo bay door in front of the ship between the two engines that also provided as a ramp for loading and unloading of supplies and for other purposes. As Zim stepped out of the ship he saw that everyone was waiting for him and the 'legendary warrior of earth', why they called matt this was beyond Zim. "Greetings, everyone!" Zim shouted out to the crowd. But the crowd was silent; Zim looked disappointed because he thought his planet would cheer for his safe return from the dangerous planet earth, but they he would always come back. "Let me try that again." He said to himself. "Hello my fellow imperialistic Irken people I have returned with the legendary warrior of earth." Then all of a sudden a massive cheer roared from the crowd, Zim had never felt so accepted by his own people but the cheering wasn't for him, it was for matt as walked down the ramp.

"Now this is a welcome for future heroes!" meanwhile at the back of the crowd to tall figures were watching, one red and one purple. As they whispered underneath the roar of the crowd they said to each other.

"It's him!" said the red tall one to the purple one.

"You mean…" answered the purple tall one.

"Yes"

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, what are we going to do, we know what we have to do."

"You mean…"

"Yes! The master wants him."

"How long do you think this charade will last?"

"As long as 'The legendary warrior and his warriors' don't know until they're dead."

"Which shouldn't be long" they sniggered and laughed evilly. As matt stepped forward the crowd separated into to sides like parting waves, as matt watched them separate he saw at the end two tall leaders walking towards him. The leaders thought matt wasn't that big but that's because they were far away. As they stepped ever closer they saw that matt was as tall as their dictator, the almighty black. No one knew what the dictator's face looked like but he seemed to know matt, very well…too well. As they stood in front of matt they looked up to him.

"Oh Mighty blue, red and grey." They said as they addressed Matt, Alucard and Walter. As they looked down they could see espio just coming up to their knees, because he wasn't as tall as them they thought nothing him except an underling. "I see you got an underling to help you." Espio was enraged by these two calling him an underling.

"Don't make me kick you in the knees."

"Easy Espio." He said as he stared at the two who called him an underling. "Our fight is with their dictator, not them." He then said to the leaders sternly. "We don't judge people on the size of their bodies, but on the size of their hearts." These two leaders looked stunned, he didn't agree with how they judge the importance of people by size. "Now show us where this dictator is."

"It's just over that hill." They said as they pointed to a mound of dirt several feet high it looked like an easy climb but the pressure on matt and the others felt different then it did on earth. As they crawled up to the top they were becoming more and more tired as they reached the top they could see a creepy and evil looking stone castle…yep definitely evil dictator's lair. As he turned to espio he asked him.

"Okay espio hand me the binoculars." Espio turned to him and said.

"I thought you had them." Suddenly Zim said to them.

"I got them." As he passed them up to matt, matt said to him with a smile.

"Thanks Zim, what would we do without you." Zim froze at matts words, what we do without you is something he had never heard before. As matt looked through the binoculars he could see, no way in unless…

"Ok, here's the situation." Explained matt. "There doesn't seem to be anyway in, there's motion detectors connected to what seems to be some laser cannons. So here's what we're going to do. Espio your gonna use your ninja abilities to get in close to that circuit box connected to laser cannons and deactivate it, once then infiltrate the castle and look for the security room. Once you find the security room shut everything down and that we'll be our cue for the rebel forces to take over the palace and bring down this almighty black." Espio nodded his head and he used his disappearing trick to get to work. As a dust cloud flew down the dirt mound matt could tell that was espio but after the dust cloud had stopped matt had no idea where espio was. Suddenly a footstep in the dirt appeared and lead all the way to a silver box connected to the motion detectors. As the lock on the box magically broke and then the box door flung open, suddenly the wires were cut, all three in an instant. As the doors opened espio walked inside looking everywhere for the security room but instead he found something even more interesting…The Plan Room. As he walked in he found that the door was unlocked? A plan room for global conquest of this planet unlocked just didn't make sense that was before he looked at the blue prints on the shelf. As he pulled out a blue print from the bottom shelf he unrolled it to discover it was blank! No writing or strategies or even further plans for domination he just had to report back to matt immediately.

"Matt, this is espio listen I'm in the plan room."

"Since when is the security room the plan room." Said matt reminding espio on what he was actually looking for. As matt and espio continued the so called "rebel forces" were preparing their weapons alucard and Walter noticed this and thought they were preparing for an invasion on the castle. "That's just it…there was no plan to take over this planet."

"What!"

"I'll bring the plans to you and you can see for yourself." What espio didn't know is that two shadowy figures were slowly approaching him. "You know matt I think this whole thing was a huge…" but before espio could finish he was knocked out from behind him. As the two dragged him away matt was trying to reach espio but no answer on his communicator. As espio was laid flat in a giant throne room the two figures turned out to be two of Zims people, short with purple eyes.

"Master!" they addressed the black figure. "We found this one snooping around in the plans room." The dark figure stood up from his solid gold throne. As he walked down his gold plated stairs to them he said to them evilly.

"Very good! Now wake him up!" as he clicked his fingers espio opened one eye and looked around he was on a stone floor. As he looked around he saw two feet covered in blackness he was petrified to move because it was the evil dictator of the planet. Suddenly one of those feet kicked espio in the face and made him roll over onto his back. "Get up!...Espio!" Espio's back became frozen with fear, the dictator knew him.

"Who are you?" asked espio nervously. The figure laughed and looked down at espio and smiled evilly.

"Come now! Don't you recognize me!" he said as he slowly placed his hands on his hood that covered his face. As he slowly moved his hood back espio's widened in fear.

"No! It's not possible! Matt told me you got burned…but you don't have a scorch mark on you."

"Let's just say I have a very good medic." As the figures shadow loomed over espio, he started to sweat and said to him.

"I've seen your plans, I know what you're going to do. It will never work. They'll see you coming. They'll rescue me you'll see." The figure just laughed and said.

"Well you've must've read the report wrong…because this whole thing was a trap." He said as a purple electric pulse came out of his hand paralyzing espio to a wall. Suddenly the figures voice became a distorted secondary voice, like he was possed or something. "Matt has interfered with my plans for the last time, I'll make sure he will never leave this planet….alive anyway!" as espio screamed in pain he collapsed on to the floor and laid lifeless. As the figure reached for his earpiece he spoke into it clearly saying "Zim…code Btray." As he hanged up he looked down to the two others "Well what are you waiting for!" he yelled "We have guest coming prepare the cell for them."

"Yes our liege." They said as they dragged espio to the cell. Meanwhile outside matt became worried about espio he wasn't answering his com link suddenly behind him he the sound of guns being charged as he turned round he could see that the "rebel forces" were pointing the guns….at them!

"What's going on?" matt asked the rebel forces.

"It's just as I feared." Walter said angrily.

"What?"

"This whole thing was a trap set up by someone you know."

"We can take them." Said alucard reaching for his guns but matt stopped him for he had a plan.

"Get going!" said red and purple "The master's waiting." as the small beings put the laser handcuffs on them they prodded their sides with the guns to tell them to move like cattle. As Zim walked along side matt he looked up to matt and said.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want this to happen."

"Admit it Zim, you wanted this to happen."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice Zim…it's up to you to make that choice."

"Yeah but how…?"

"Only you know!" suddenly red shouted to Zim.

"ZIM!" as Zim turned round he said to him "The master has a better job for you… we wants to blow up their ship so they never escape this planet…. Not that they ever will." As he passed him a highly explosive and walked off laughing evilly and said to Zim. "Nice one Zim, maybe you're not completely useless." As Zim stood on the dirt mound that matt and the others were hiding he felt like he had a choice as he looked at the ship he felt a presences of good surrounding the ship but when he looked at the castle he sensed a dark cloud swirling around the castle. He didn't who to listen to. His master the one who had a chocking hold on his planet or the one who gave him a chance when no one else would…moments passed… he had made his decision, he was slowing walking to the ship with the explosive still in hand.

Maeve- What! What do you mean matt has been captured?

Zim- The dictator saw him coming and arranged an ambush for him

Maeve- wait how did they know we were coming, Wait a minute! You set us up!

Zim- I didn't have a choice

Maeve- so this whole thing was just a trap from the start, I knew you hadn't changed!

Zim- I know you shouldn't have but you got to trust me!

Maeve- Trust you why should we do that!

Zim- because I'm the only chance you got.

NEXT TIME: BREAK OUT!

Maeve- we'll give you one chance but cross us and I'll burn your insides into soup

Zim- sure I'd deserve that!

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	11. Break Out!

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 10: Break Out!**

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

As Zim approached the ship still with explosive in hand he remembered and event that happened yester day that made Zim start to regret doing his part in the plan for his master. It was nearly for everyone to retire to bed. He, matt and Maeve were still up. As Zim stared out the window remembering what his master told him he suddenly heard something, a voice from inside one of the rooms as he listened to what the voices were saying about him he could recognize both of them, they were matt and Maeve's voices. Maeve said to matt worriedly.

"Matt, I don't trust him, he's up to something I can smell it."

"Look Maeve, I know in the past you and Zim haven't actually seen eye to eye."

"That's because he only comes up to my knees." She said mocking Zims height, despite the fact that cream was just a bit taller than him. As matt looked at her sharply he said to her.

"The point is…people can change if you give them a chance, you got to open up a little more than you use to." As Maeve looked into his eyes she can see that matt was serious.

"Alright I'll give Zim a chance… I don't know when but when it comes I'll give him a chance." She said as she walked off to bed as Zim ducked around a corner he watched the "She-beast" as he calls her walk off to her cave, did she know about the plan. As he quietly sneaked out from around the corner he thought he was safe that was until he bumped into something solid. As he looked up he could see it was matt.

"Were you listening on our conversation?" he asked Zim sternly.

"No, besides I got no ears."

"Then how did you hear what I just said?"

"DOH! Stupid Zim." He scolded himself for falling into such an obvious mind trap.

"Look I know you and Maeve have issues, but while you're on this ship you'll have to work as a team." Zim looked away from his eyes "Don't worry, I trust you Zim!"

"Thanks…you're the first!" Zim said semi happily. Zims flash back was over he had reached the door to the ship he was going go through with it. As his footsteps clunked down the empty hallways he saw small flash backs of him on this ship called hope. As he passed the kitchen he saw himself trying to reach something on the top shelf, as he struggled to reach it a friendly hand grabbed the item and placed on the shelf closer to him. As he looked up he saw matt and said. "I didn't need help! I would have used by superior brain power to think of a way to get that item."

"Don't think of it as help, think of it as… aiding a friend in need." As Zim shook his head violently he scoffed and said.

"Helping a friend in need! HA! Ridiculous! I have no need for friends or aiding others." He said as he smiled evilly, suddenly a tear ran down his face. He suddenly stopped he had a pain in his heart… something he never felt before, Compassion for others. As more tears ran down his face he said to himself while he sobbed in the hallway. "What have I done?" As he broke down to the ground in tears he said to himself "The only person to actually think I could be someone and actually do something right is going to get killed because of me!" as walked down the hall still carrying the explosive he heard maeves voice talking to the others about matt and his strict punishment.

"All me and cream did was have a little fun and he punishes us for it." Said Maeve saying how unfair matt can be.

"He's just trying to keep everyone in order." Sakura said as she stood by the consol.

"Speaking of matt, he and the others should have been back by now; I wonder what's keeping them?" meanwhile in the castles dungeon a wooden swung open and some prisoners were thrown in on to its hard stone floor, it was matt and the others. As the guards threw matt and the others to the floor they laughed and said to them.

"The master will be here soon, so you best behave or no desert tonight." As matt struggled to get free he heard a groan from somewhere as he looked up he could see espio chained to the wall.

"Espio wake up!" as espio stirred, he slowly opened his eyes and saw matt and the others.

"Matt…?" he said slowly. Suddenly he said quickly and seriously "We should have never trusted Zim because he's working for…!"

"ME!" said a dark voice behind them. As they turned they saw a dark figure outside the door taunting them. "Well, well, well. Look who's finally behind bars where he belongs."

"Hey! That's my line to you, buddy!" matt said angrily as he grabbed the bars on the door.

"Oh! Don't worry! You wont be here long… they're digging holes in the ground for the lot of you." He said as he told matt "in ten minutes you'll be guinea pigs for our new torture device… W.O.O" matt was almost afraid to ask but asked the dictator.

"What's W.O.O.?" the figure smiled and said.

"With Out Oxygen!" matt and the others gasped "No oxygen for 10 minutes… that'll teach you to interfere with my plans." Matt looked confused.

"Interfere? Who are you?" he said as he pulled off the hood that was covering his face. Matt stepped back in shock "No this is impossible… you were on the verge of dying, how can you still be alive?" as the figure put his hood back on he said to him.

"Let's just say you should have killed me when you had the chance. But you didn't because your weak and im strong because im finishing you here and now, with no mercy… like you did to **her** long ago!" he said as he walked away from him. As the shutters above the door closed and the windows were locked as well an income message said.

"Beginning program W.O.O. …now." As they listened to the room they could hear oxygen leaking. As matt struggled to get free of his shackles he suddenly asked alucard.

"Alucard." Alucard looked at matt "Can you regenerate any part of your body?"

"Sure, but it takes a while for it to grow back, why do you ask?"

"Because your regeneration skills are gonna get us out of here, here's the plan." Back on the ship Zim was still outside the door to the bridge listening on the team's conversation. Suddenly he fell as the doors opened automatically. As he got up in front of him was Maeve looking down on him, he was scared of Maeve before but he could sense that sakura and the rabbit were scarier than her, but he had to come clean.

"H-Hi…crew!" he said nervously. As Maeves grew colder and stared at him she bent down and said coldly.

"Where's Matt?" as he gulped he opened his mouth to tell what happened. Outside the ship all was peaceful that was until…

"MATT AND THE OTHERS HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE SO CALLED REBEL FORCES!!" the whole ship shook from Maeves anger. Cream had never seen Maeve so angry and she had every right to. As she panted heavily in anger Zim shivered as he looked towards her.

"I know you're angry but…"

"Angry! Im not angry….im way past angry, I know you were up to no good, but this…this is a new low, even for you. I mean what's matt done to deserve this." Maeve Screamed at Zim.

"He's interfered with our masters plans before."

"What do you mean…before?"

"It doesn't matter now we have to rescue him."

"Right… here's what we do." But before Maeve could explain, sakura interrupted her.

"Maeve… this is matt, we're talking about we don't have time for your out of control fire manipulation plans."

"Okay what's yours then!" she asked sakura. As sakura stammered she suddenly withdrew her statement and said.

"Well I guess we could pool ideas together to see what we come up with. But first we need information on the dictator find his weakness." She said as she looked at Zim.

"I have no idea what his weakness is, but if we sneak round the back of the castle there's a trapdoor that leads to his room, maybe we'll find out his weakness there." Maeve looked skeptically at Zim, it seems like he knows more about the castle than his master.

"Well it's worth a try." Madison said agreeing with Zims plan.

"Yeah that's what we do in a team." Said Seras. As Zim heard the words team he remembered yesterday during a training session in the holo-chamber. In Zims flashback there was lots of snow and ice and he, Matt and Maeve were training. As they steadily walked across the ice path matt said to them.

"When walking on ice tread carefully, you can walk on ice but its depending on how much pressure you put on it." As Maeve followed matt Zim said mockingly to Maeve.

"You hear that, you got to have a low pressure, hot head." In the control room watching over the simulation the computer suddenly displayed a warning sign saying

"_Error! Bug Detected! Safe guards disabled! Danger reaching critical level_."

As Zim walked across some ice his feet started sweat. "My feet are sweating?"

"Fantastic (!)" said matt sarcastically

"He's doing it for attention, just ignore him!" said Maeve to matt.

"Seriously guys! My feet are really hot." As he jumped on foot to the other he ran on the cool ice to the others, then all of a sudden they heard a rumble.

"Tell me that was your stomach." Maeve said hoping it was matt. As matt shushed Maeve to listen Zim said.

"I'm sure it was just thunder…from underground?" suddenly the ice broke behind them and a huge spout of lava shot out from behind them. Maeve didn't look worried that was until a huge block of ice clipped her leg she then knew that this was real.

"Don't just stand there… Run!" said matt. As they ran more spouts of lava came shooting through the ice, as matt and Zim ran down the middle Maeve got caught by one of the spouts of lava as she turned to avoid it the ice cracked and fell away creating a bridge above a lava river. With parts falling away Maeve was trapped with a huge gap between her and the next safe ice. As she looked down she saw it was a great height, soon she became as frozen as the ice. As Zim ran ahead he said to matt.

"Come on, keep up with me."

"I would if you were moving!" shouted matt as he stood behind the slipping Zim. As Zim slipped over Maeve swallowed her fear and jumped to safety. As Zim looked behind he said in amazement.

"Wow! I wish I could jump like that."

"Wish granted." Said matt as he kicked Zim to safety, as Zims face skidded along the rock floor his head suddenly hit a rock. Back on the ice bridge Maeve was becoming more and more agitated with the height. As she looked either side of her she suddenly yelled to matt.

"Come on, move faster!"

"Have you noticed the river of lava?" as matt looked down in front of him he could see the ice was melting, as he looked in his hand he saw that the document that had to be delivered was starting to burn from the heat, as matt jumped the ice behind him fell and huge steam shield blocked Maeve's path. As Maeve looked down she could see the lava was melting the ice, fast! As Maeve jumped and landed on the other side, she slipped and was hanging on the cliffs edge for dear life. As matt turned back he could see Maeve dangling over the edge and he remembered that Maeve told him she has a great fear of heights due to her cousin James hanging her upside down over her parent's house when she was only 5 years old. "Hold this!" he ordered Zim as he went back to help Maeve. The ice was falling away and the ice bridge became a weak ice cliff. As matt took his sword off his back he stretched it out to Maeve to grab on. Maeve was starting to slip on the ice as she could no longer hold on to it as she grabbed Matt's Scabbard; the ice broke away and plunged into the lava below. As Maeve dangled on the side of the cliff Zim looked in amazement that someone actually went back for the she beast. As she climbed up she grabbed Matt's arm which was starting to strain. Suddenly matt heard a crack behind him; the cliff was starting to break, he had one choice and one choice only… Save Maeve! As he used his strength to throw Maeve to safety it was too late for him to save himself. As the ice cliff broke matt fell with it into the lava.

"MATT!" Maeve cried out. As matt fell with the ice to the lava below he cried out.

"MAEVE!" as Zim looked stunned, he couldn't believe it, the legendary warrior was gone… he failed! Suddenly a huge spout of steam came shooting up with matt on the block of ice. As the steam stopped the ice fell and broke into snow while matt laid unconscious in the middle of it all. Maeve still held his sword as she rushed over to him she said worried about him.

"Matt, Matt, Matt, you ok? Come on, say something. Anything!" suddenly he mumbled something, Maeve couldn't quite understand it. "What? I can't hear you." Suddenly matt said the same thing more clearly.

"You're standing on my foot."

"Oh…sorry." She said as she removed her foot off his. "Thank god you're okay." As matt hugged matt round the head Zim was puzzled and asked matt.

"Why did you do that? You could have died trying to save her." what matt replied made Zim realize that he was doing the wrong thing.

"That's what you do in a team. You look out for each other."

"Thanks. Got to remember that one." He said with a smile. As Zims flashback ended he had to do what was right, he ran off to stop the team by looking out for them. As he ran down the hallways he heard the door beginning to open he had to hurry.

"Stop!" he yelled. As the team looked back Zim said "Get back and stay out of sight."

"Why what's going on?" asked Cream. Zim took a deep breath and confessed.

"Behind the castle, there's an ambush waiting for you."

"What?" Cream said shocked.

"What do you mean "ambush"?" asked Maeve, suddenly she knew what he was on about as she stared at him evilly she said coldly. "You set us up!"

"It was my part in the plan. I was supposed to get matt but then…"

"You brought us here for our killing as entrainment!"

"That's it. You're out of the team." Cream said crossly.

"I'm sorry." Suddenly Maeve picked him up and slammed him up against the wall and pinned him with her left hand and said as her right hand lit up.

"No, you're not. Not yet!" she said as she brought her right hand closer to his face. As he struggled to get free he said to her.

"Listen, I can help you."

"Stay close, team. We can fight our way in."

"You can't there's too many of them. Even if you use you bomb move there's still more on the inside. You have to trust me."

"Trust you? Why in the universe would we trust _you?_" she said as she held him tightly in her fist.

"Because I'm the only chance you and matt have got?" as Maeve looked at the others they all nodded to let Zim come up with a plan. As she dropped him to the floor Maeve said to him.

"Okay what's your plan and it better be a good one." As Zim lead them to Madison's room he asked Madison.

"How good are you making seductive clothing?" as Madison giggled and opened her closet there hanging on a rail were four black leather, very revealing seductive dresses.

"Got four already made…why?" Maeve asked wondering why Madison already made four, Madison blushed.

"Well I made two for me and sakura but then I saw how good they looked I just had to make two more using different materials." The other were quite rocked by the fact that Madison spent two days making these for some reason or another, but Zim was excited.

"Excellent this will teach Takato to give me some damn respect!" suddenly the team screamed.

"TAKATO!"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Know him! He's tried to kill matt on several occasions."

"Well we better go now because I think they're…"

"…Running out of time. Come on Walter help kick this door down." Said matt in the cell. As Walter leaped at the door to hopefully kick it down, but to no effect. suddenly they both collapsed they were running out of oxygen. As matt clenched his chest he was finding it harder to breathe suddenly he felt something in his inside pocket. As he looked inside he saw three mini disks that said "Air Fields." And a note that went with it, it was from Gwen.

"Dear matt, I know I can't come with you so I gave you something that could help you out there, for when someone takes your breath away. To use these "Air Fields" simply place on chest and press the big red button, then wait 5 seconds.

_Love Gwen_." As matt placed one on espio and pressed the big red button, he didn't see anything happening. He then placed one on Walter, with 5 seconds on the clock until the room became oxygen free matt knew he might not survive but at least the others will. Meanwhile upstairs the dark lord was waiting for Zim to return, as he drummed his fingers on his throne red stepped forward and said.

"Lord Black, your hood is off…would you like me to put it back on for you?" he said as he reached for his hood. Suddenly his dark eyes turned round and grabbed his arm.

"Touch me! And I'll break your arm right off." He said as he cracked his arm back.

"Yes…My lord." He said in pain. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Zim.

"Ah! My loyal spy! You've returned, did you find anything aboard the ship?"

"No sir! But to celebrate your upcoming victory I've brought you some, entertainment." Takato did look surprised.

"Entertainment?" suddenly Zim shouted.

"Bring in the dancing girls!" As the doors fully opened four incredible good looking girls dressed in black leather and silk veils with bells round their waist. As they moved so did the bells. As Takato looked at them he was impressed they were very…mysterious, he's type of woman. As they placed a music box down and pressed play, they began their dance.

**For this part of the chapter- buttons- pussy cat dolls**

As they swayed and moved the hips Takato became intrigued while he was distracted by the girls thrusting and hip shaking action, Zim searched around looking for the key to matt's cell. As the dancing girls moved and danced in the middle of the court with the red hair, blue hair, brown hair and blond hair long and waving around. Suddenly Zim pointed at one of the guards, he had the key. As the girls moved and swirled round the guard little did this guard know that while he was surround by these four strange yet beautiful creatures the secretly removed the guards key and slipped it under one of there veils. Then they dispersed into four singles swaying and twirling as the red haired girl twirled to Zim she passed him the key to get matt out and then she whispered.

"If matt's dead, I'm gonna kill you." Said the girl that sounded like sakura. As Zim gulped he could see in sakuras eyes she weren't afraid to let loose to kill him. As Zim sneaked away to the door that led to the dungeon, while the girls continued they psiren dance. As Zim ran down the long hallway he said to the thing disguised as a coat.

"G.I.R, disengage cloaking device." Suddenly the coat turned back into that malfunctioning robot that Zim despised so much. "Once I open the door engage the loop just in case Takato checks on them."

"Yes Sir!" G.I.R responded. Ever since Matt and Walter had a look at him he's been a different robot. Finally they stood outside Matts cell but to Zims horror the program he invented was in use.

"No, no, no, no! Initiate code 601"

"Program W.O.O. aborted" as the door swung open G.I.R, looped the security video where the others were still in the cell. As Zim looked in the cell he saw in his disbelief, matt and the others were dead on the floor, not a single one moved. "I'm too late! Great now sakura, she beast, the giant rabbit, the normal girl and the vampire are gonna kill me! And I don't know which one I'm more scared of?" as Zim looked down in self defeat he didn't notice that matt moved and said.

"You should be scared of me!" as Zim looked up he felt relived and petrified as he saw the fire burning in matt's eyes.

"Matt, you're alive!"

"Yeah no thanks to you." Suddenly matt grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall.

"What is it with me and everyone wanting to slam me up against the wall?" as matt held him against the wall espio and the others started to move. "Now you goanna lead us to two places in this place."

"And they would be?"

"Where they're keeping our weapons and the core of this castle, because we're gonna blow this place sky high." He said as he smiled evilly. Zim smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure, just put me down."

"Sorry! I forgot you were still here." As matt put Zim he said. "How do we know we can trust?"

"Would I be risking my life trying to save you?"

"That's good enough for me, lets go!" as they ran out of the cell, alucard, Walter and espio followed him down the hall. As they passed several empty cells matt thought it was strange, a big dungeon and all these empty cells. Suddenly matt saw a figure, or a shadow of one as he stopped Walter called to him.

"Matt, what is it? Why have you stopped?"

"I think someone's in here Walter; we've got to get him out."

"Espio, you and alucard keep going to the core, im going to help matt rescue this person." As espio nodded he carried on down the hall to where their weapons were being kept. As Walter and matt stood in attack position at the door Walter said to matt "On the count of three we kick the door down." Matt nodded. "One…two…three!" as they both lifted their legs they used force and kicked the door of its hinges. In the dark matt saw a figure, it was an alien girl! He had to help get out of here! As he pulled out his kunai the figure spoke, she sounded depressed.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it quickly." Matt looked confused, as he approached the figure he pick locked the locks on the chains that chained her to the wall and floor, he then flinged the figure on his shoulder and said.

"Sorry, miss! But that's one thing I can not do!" Walter was amazed by Matts pick locking skills with a kunai. As they hurried to meet the others were their weapons were being kept, Walter asked matt.

"How earth did you manage to pick lock those locks so fast!"

"Let's just say, there was a part of my life I never wish to return to, ever again." The hallway was lightly dimmed so matt couldn't see the captives face or what she looked like. Suddenly a bright light at the end of the hallway revealed the captives full physique. She was as tall as matt, but with skinny arms and legs. Her skin was green and ears were almost cat like except lager. She had two silver ear rings in her right ear and black hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her uniform was tattered and torn. Her feet were bare and had three toes as she looked at the others she passed out from exhaustion. Inside the room was their weapons and a lot of junk. "Wow, what a lot of…"

"…Junk." Zim replied. Suddenly the captive matt rescued said crossly.

"This is not junk! This happens to be my greatest achievements; I have books that are over 3000 years old and even ones that led to the great sacrifice of light."

"So you need all this." Asked matt curiously.

"Of course this my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmothers documents when she was a universal protector."

"A…What?"

"We don't have time; we have to get out of here, now!"

"We will and your stuff is coming to."

"How, there's no way we can get it out in one without dropping things…and then we'll be sent back in here."

"Trust me… I got a plan." As he looked at Zim he told him his plan "Zim, where's sakura?"

"She's upstairs! With Maeve and the others"

"Perfect! Tell them to cause a distraction while she comes down here and I'll explain everything else when she's here." As Zim called sakura he was hoping this plan worked. Mean while upstairs the song had just ended, Takato was impressed. As he looked at them his attention drew him to the red haired one. Something about her was mysterious and he liked it. Suddenly sakura got a message from Zim.

"_Need to shrink junk into one box please hurry_" as sakura looked at Maeve she said.

"Maeve we need a distraction make it big and furious."

"That's what I do best." All of sudden a huge fire broke out in the courtyard but it went around Madison and Serasto protect them by straight through the guards to burn them. She had wanted to do that to Zim for a long time but his people will do. As sakura used the dash card to hurry she wondered why Zim wanted to haul out junk. As she approached the hallways end and the blinding light she tripped on a loose tile and fell, only to be caught by a shadowy figure as she looked she saw matts face.

"You okay, sakura" asked matt.

"I am now." She said as she turned red. As she stood up she saw that the lot of junk was just a lot of books and stuff. "Do your thing sakura! I'll meet you back at the ship, im going to help the others." As sakura used the little card to shrink everything, the alien girl fainted to see her stuff shrinking before her own eyes. As it stated to pile into one box Alucard and Walter picked it up while sakura carried the captive back to the ship, before they left the room Zim said.

"Wait, let's go this way, it leads straight to the ship."

"Great, let's go! Wait…where's espio?" as matt made it to the court room with his blade on his back he witnessed the fire and the destruction. The guards were being burned alive… and his heart felt on fire with passion, he wanted to know what beautiful creature could cause this much pain on the bad guys. Meanwhile in the centre of the fire ring Maeve was trying to hold it together, suddenly the fire wall departed and in stepped the dark lord himself. Madison and Seras charged at Takato with great fury but were knocked aside by his strength in two simple blows, he approached Maeve. Maeve didn't look afraid she knew she could set his heart on fire and kill him, but as she tried nothing happened.

"Wh- what's going?" Takato laughed.

"Sparky… oh sparky, sparky, sparky. You can't kill someone who has no heart if he's dead to begin with." Suddenly he grabbed her throat and started to choke her. "It's time to end this." Suddenly a voice from the balcony above cried.

"I couldn't agree with you more." As he looked up he could see matt standing on the banister above like some sort of prince charming ready to slay the beast. Suddenly matt jumped off the high banisters and straight towards Takato. as he approached Takato knocked him aside with ease and said to Maeve as he licked her neck.

"I'll be back for you!" as he dropped her to the floor she couldn't move, until someone placed a hand on her leg and healed it. As matt coughed up blood Takato grabbed him by the neck and demonically. "This is for rika, you pathetic little human!" Suddenly matt started laughing "What! What is so funny?"

"This!" said matt as a blade went behind Takato. Suddenly matt disappeared, it was a shadow clone. As matt pulled out the blade he did what he had to do next, slice the head off the motherfucker! As Takatos head rolled matt saw something that would shock him, Takato was an android? Suddenly a huge booming laughed echoed round the blazing court room.

"You think this is over… this is just the beginning Zims planet was just the start of my conquest, the universe shall so be mine." Said the voice. As matt and the others escaped from the burning castle all of Zims people were imprisoned by the fire. Matt couldn't care for them. As the screams of anguished souls echoed though the whole castle the large imperial building collapsed, everyone had made it. Only the good of Zims people remained, only a few. Both leaders were in their own shackles.

"What should we do with them?" asked alucard to matt.

"I say, we keep them alive. So ones got to clean this mess, right?" said matt as he showed them his blade. The two leaders nodded in agreement. "What about you Zim, what you going to do?"

"I'm going to leave this planet and conquer earth!" he said as he laughed evilly. As everyone prepared to attack Zim, Zim suddenly said "Ah! I'm just kidding, im getting off this planet and find a place to call my own. A place to rebuild a new empire."

"Good luck with that…you little freak!" said Maeve as she walked back to the ship.

"See you around…Maeve!" he said painfully. Maeve smiled; matt was right look deep into someone long enough and you'll find something good. As the Hope took off a ship of Zims led them off the planet. After they passed an asteroid field Zims ship split off away from the hope and said. "Good bye my friends, may our paths cross again one day." Then the ships themselves became two distant stars.

"Oh by the way espio where did you disappear off to?"

"I had to check something." what espio wasn't telling is that on his way in he saw a computer with a picture of a familar face on it... his brother! was working with Takato. The very soul purpose of espios exitence is to find his brother...and kill him for what he did, so many years ago!

Matt- so I guess that makes you our new crew mate, miss….?

??- My name is zoranoaro caxliuc

Matt- okay let's go with Zora.

Zora- The same as my great ancestor

Matt- tell me why do you keep staring at me like im so kind of hero

Zora- well it's in your blood like everyone else aboard the ship.

Matt- what do you in our blood?

NEXT TIME: LENGENDS OF LIGHT

Matt- well whatever that means I hope that planet called procepious can help us.

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	12. Legends of light

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 11: Legends of light**

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

A few hours have past since the fall of Takatos conquest on Zims planet. Matt was on his way to the medical room, when all of a sudden he heard someone struggling, it was Maeve. As he opened the door he saw Maeve…trying to dance by following a dance mat.

"Left…right…right… left." He just looked at her dancing and found it funny. As Maeve continued to dance she suddenly got shock that knocked to the ground. When turned round she saw matt standing at the doorway watching her. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that you need help with your waltzing."

"You know how to waltz?"

"Of course I waltzed once; although that was the last time I was…"

"You were what?"

"Never mind! I'm going to help you!"

"That's okay, I'm getting teached by…by" suddenly Walter walked past. "Walter!"

"Walter?"

"Yes?" asked Walter.

"Yes, Walters teaching me to waltz" she said as she grabbed Walter from the hall and into her room. "You see, Walters like a dad to me kinda like you are to cream and doesn't it seem better if the dad teaches their little girls how to dance and stuff."

"Sure I guess, I'll guess I'll see you on the bridge later."

"Will do." As matt left Maeve sighed a sigh of relief. Walter picked up on this and asked Maeve.

"Is everything all right, Miss Maeve?"

"Thanks to you Walter, I was almost embarrassed."

"Why's that?"

"Well you see, I tried to do something but I was too afraid."

"This wouldn't involve Master Matt, by any chance?" suddenly Maeve went bright red and said.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm so not his type." But underneath her breath she said "But I wish to be." Meanwhile on the bridge cream was sitting in her chair stroking kero while he napped on her lap. As he murmured something about pudding cream thought she couldn't believe that she nearly hurt him back at hellsing. As she stroked him she said to herself.

"Why does my dad hate kero? He's not all bad, he's like a little kitten until he turns into a lion. Maybe I can help dad patch things up with kero, once I find out why they hate each other." Suddenly kero started to vibrate violently and then hissed like a cat. "What's wrong kero?" as cream looked up she saw her dad.

"Nice to see you too kero (!)" suddenly sakura walked in and kero calmed down and went back to sleep. "Well that was weird… even for a flying rat like kero." As matt turned back to the captain's seat kero said under his breath.

"At least my hair doesn't stick up like a dead porcupine!" Cream giggled. Matt heard that remark and decided to ignore it. As matt look down he saw sakura at her console.

"You alright, sakura?" sakura didn't answer. As matt approached sakura, kero started to hiss again at matt. "Can it you little hairball." Suddenly kero leaped off creams lap and went for matt. Before kero could even get a bite mark on Matts face, matt stopped him by grabbing the back of his neck and telling him. "Look I don't know why you hate me, but im concerned for sakura right now, alright?" as kero growled sakura said to kero.

"That's enough, kero." Sakuras voice sounded cold and unusual she had never talked to kero like that before, what got into her was beyond him. As he floated back to sakuras room away from matt he said to himself.

"He sure is different…From the last time we met." As the doors opened he continued floating down to sakuras room a loud scream could be heard from down the hallway. It was a girl's scream and a voice matt was sort of familiar with, the girl he rescued from the prison was awake.

"Yuck! A flying rat."

"Would every one stop calling me that." As matt got down from the captains chair and went to the doors where Seras was bringing her in she had just fainted after seeing the flying rat, I mean kero. Then all of a sudden she regained consciousness and said.

"Is it gone?"

"What's gone?"

"That flying beast!"

"Yeah, he's gone!" as she got back on her feet she started looking around the bridge. As she looked at everything around matt asked her.

"I guess she's getting used to the ship." Suddenly she turned round her eyes were filled with anger suddenly she screamed at matt.

"What have you done?"

"What?" asked matt.

"This ship, what have you done to it?" matt had to answer the obvious.

"Built it."

"Not according to the original plans. I mean out of all the people of the universe you had to…" she suddenly stopped. She looked carefully at matt very carefully she was looking at his hair, his eyes.

"Can I help you miss…?"

" Zoranoaro caxliuc" as she examined the rest of the crew, except for the flying rat, kero. Matt asked her.

"Okay, how about we call you Zora."

"Zora?"

"Yeah it's short, sweet and easy to remember."

"But…Zora was the name given to my great grandmother 3000 years ago."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Okay!…Okay! I'm great!" suddenly the scanners started to go mad, as matt looked at the scanners he said to the crew.

"looks like one of our engines is over heating, we'll have to land to see what's up and by the looks of things the nearest planet near us is a place called… procepious" suddenly Zora's eyes lit up and said.

"Did you say…. Procepious?" she said as she twitched her right eye.

"Yeah, you know it?"

"Know it? Procepious is also known as the planet of prophecies." Matt had no choice he had to land to check the problem on the engine. As they slowly landed on the planet they started to descend through some thick swirling clouds, they could see that the whole planet was plunged into the dark, there was no source of light anywhere. As they landed the whole ships lights went out. Alucard and Seras were the only ones that could see in the dark, or so they thought. Zora's eyes were glowing yellow as she looked around she said. "Oh this can't be good!" as matt grabbed a couple of flashlights, sakura summoned the light card. As matt looked at her she said to him.

"What? It's better than a flash light." Matt shook his head and said.

"Well since you got the light you can see what's outside." Suddenly sakura waved her wand over matt and everyone until they were all illuminated.

"Oh great (!) Now I look like a tarnaic glow worm." Said Zora, not happy about being all lit up. As they walked through the dark halls matt called out to Maeve. As called out to her several she finally answered as a fire fairy flew out of second corridor.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but I bet it's got something to do with that darkness outside." As cream held tight to sakuras hand her teeth chattered, she was afraid of the dark and stayed close to sakuras light. As they stepped outside they couldn't see anything they couldn't tell if they were near a cliff or even on a planet itself. As they walked out of the ship they began to glow brighter maybe it was because they were all together, as Maeve made her whole hand on fire and looked around she couldn't see anything until.

"OW!" Maeve hit something. "Stupid rock!" she said as she slammed her fire fist on it in anger. Then all of a sudden the fire ignited on the stone and began to circle them. As it circled them it seemed to erupt every so often into fire jets.

"Oh great (!) Even standing still you can't control your fire." Said sakura reminding Maeve of her no self control. But Maeve ignored that remark by sakura.

"Alright that's enough sakura!" said matt defending Maeve "None of us can see where we are at the moment and who knows, maybe Maeve actually helped us, now we know where we are." Maeve blushed slightly; no one ever said that before. Suddenly she smelt something, as she placed her hand in the fire she got a good sniff of the stuff… it was a flammable liquid the stuff they were standing in was a big pool of it. Suddenly the fire had fully circled them and now was heading towards them.

"Look out!" shouted Maeve. As every one jumped back the fire roared upward and the landscape around them was illuminated by the glow of the fire. As everyone laid on the ground barely making it out of the fires path, they were just happy they could see again. Little did they know that behind, something was whispering in the bushes. Suddenly the whispers got louder and sounded like they were circling around them.

"It's them…"

"The bringers of light and fire…"

"The light that destroys the darkness…"

"And the fire of love and passion…" as matt drew his sword he said to the bushes that surround them.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Suddenly the whispering stopped, and then all fell quiet. Nothing but the crackling of the fire was heard. As the others looked around Maeve went back to see the rock she hit earlier to find out what it was before it erupted into a fire ball.

"OW!" she found it and the light too. "Even in the light this rock she trips me up." As she looked at the rock it turned to be part of a statue that was covered by trees and moss and all sorts of fungus. As she burnt them away she suddenly fell back in shock to discover that this statue was…her? As she stammered to see herself in statue form on an alien planet but something looked different, she couldn't tell what. As she rubbed away some of the moss and fungus that was on the bottom some words started to appear, as the moss and fungus fell she read them.

"_Fire_ _can be used for destruction and protection but it's the fire in the heart of us that deciphers who we are_!" – Mavenious, 1005 B.C. "This can't be right this mean this statue has been here for over 3000 years."

"You are most correct!" said a voice.

"Who's there?" she ordered. Suddenly a small elder alien wearing a yellow and green robe stepped from the bushes carrying a stick with a fire symbol in silver on the top. "Who are you?" she said calmly.

"My name is MilUoloius and you are?"

"My name is Maeve and why does this woman look like me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!"

"She's your great ancestor." Maeve looked shock at the discovery. As she looked for matt she couldn't see him or anyone. As she started to get a bit frantic she said to the elder trying to control her rage.

"Where is matt?"

"Calm down, he and the others are in the city." As Maeve looked around she said to him questioningly.

"What City?" as MilUoloius laughed and pulled back the branches from the bush he came from he said.

"Why this one" as Maeve looked at this city, she couldn't believe it. The size of the city was enormous and high in the mountains, how the elders get up there was beyond her, but she was about to find out. As Maeve looked down on the elder she said to him.

"Oh boy! This could be a long walk." then MilUoloius laughed.

"Who needs to walk when you can do this." As MilUoloius raised his hands in the air the symbol of fire on his walking stick began to glow, then he slammed to the ground causing three ancient spell circles to appear with ancient procepiouen language.

"Hey this looks a lot like…" before she could answer she and MilUoloius were engulfed by fire and disappeared from the place they landed which was called, the circle of the fallen light warriors. In a large and decorated room laid fire torches and purple sheets and a glass case containing a very special robe. Suddenly a fire ball appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room. "…Sakuras magic circle." Suddenly Maeve looked around in that split second she had traveled from the place she was just standing to a highly decorated room. "What…What is this place?"

"This is your ancestor's room for when she needed healing."

"Healing?"

"You ancestor was strong but she couldn't control herself and ended up getting hurt quite a lot, it's a good thing Liamheim Hoenheim was always looking out for her, one might say he was in love with her."

"Who's Liamheim Hoenheim?" asked Maeve. But before MilUoloius could answer a door opened and in stepped in another elder.

"Ah, HiToulis how are the others?"

"All are now here, except for the pilot of the ship."

"That's okay, the other one was not so keen to join us either." As HiToulis walked out MilUoloius unlocked the glass case and passed the robe to Maeve.

"What's this for?" she asked as she looked at the silk robe with purple flames around the edge. As she rubbed her hands on it she felt how silky it was.

"This dress is very special."

"Because it belonged to my ancestor."

"No, this was the dress that won Liamheim's heart." As she put it on she looked good in it, something that matched her personality and her favorite colour as well. "How do I look?"

"You look just like your ancestor" MilUoloius said to her. As Maeve looked in the mirror she saw herself in a dress that apparently won Liamheim's heart, but who was Liamheim's descendant? As he took her down to the main hall a voice called out to her.

"Hey Maeve." As Maeve looked behind her she saw…Kero.

"What do you want?"

"Where's sakura?"

"I don't know hopefully somewhere far away from me." As the large stone doors opened a bright light and a chatter of familiar voices came out of the room. As Maeve looked she could see was not the only one wearing this, apart from matt and espio which was weird but she hoped she get an answer. In front of them was a large table separating them from the elders that brought them here. Suddenly HiToulis stood up and announced.

"Honored guests welcome to proceipoues, our planet's greatest city." Suddenly the empty table became full of food which looked delicious, all except for alucard and Seras that could not eat due to being vampires that feast on blood. "Let the feast of light begin." He said with great pride. As kero ate a whole tray of pudding he rolled on his back unable to get up and rolled off the table onto sakuras lap. As empty plates and half drunk wine glass that lay on the table it was pretty clear that the feast was over. As the third elder clapped his hands, the table was cleared almost instantly. The others were impressed, but there was a reason behind this feast. As the three elders looked at each other it was time for all questions to be answered. As the elders looked at matt, matt nodded he knew what they were going to do. As they preformed a spell that showed them the past while sitting at the very table. As the room turned black stars started to appear out of no where, as cream held tight to Seras they were wondering what was going on. Suddenly in the darkness one of the elders spoke, explaining the past... their ancestors past.

"3000 years ago, there was a war. Between light and darkness itself. This darkness was a powerful evil spirit that escaped from the clutches of the universal gods. It was sealed inside a stone prison at the end of the universe protected by powerful magic…. This was 10,000 years ago." The second elder spoke in the darkness.

"Those who craved the power of darkness travelled to get to it but were destroyed. Until one day a being from another world released the seal and let loose the darkness." As the others looked around they could see everything the elders said coming to life in front of them. "The beings name was Arakato and he was mad with power, he was engulfed by its power and became the most powerful being in the universe. Within days the galaxy that the darkness was imprisoned in was covered by darkness, within weeks half the universe was already under the darkness's control. The remaining planets left in the light gathered their strongest warriors and formed a group only known as "Universal protectors" and each planet has it's own symbol of light." And then the third elder spoke to close the story.

"The universe is a large place; each planet had its own universal protector to protect itself against the forces of darkness, such as beasts." He said as a large winged shark that came at them, luckily it wasn't real then but it would be out there. "Rouge warriors already infected by the darkness and the worst of them all… the darkness itself." He said as a huge cloud of slow moving darkness came towards them. Suddenly a huge ship that looked just like their own came out of no where and several flying vehicles came out of the ship. "But the greatest of all universal protectors was the light guardians, your ancestors led by Liamheim Hoenheim your great ancestor, matt." Kero busted out laughing until sakura shut him up. As they saw all their ancestors charging into battle the elder continued. "His mission was to unite all the universal protectors and rid the darkness forever…but he was betrayed, the light guardians defeated and all hope lost." He said as the ship fell into a black hole with the other light guardians all except one, a chameleon known as kenkaco chameleono, the one who betrayed the light guardians. "But because of this the other elders sacrificed their lives to seal the darkness forever on another planet. We were just kids at the time and we were left with only one elder." As matt stood up he said to the elders.

"So your saying it's now our turn to fight the darkness." They nodded. "Thanks for the feast but we'll be getting back to earth." He said as he made his way to the door, the others were surprised matt quitting; he had to be a fake. As the guards crossed their spears in front of him the third elder said.

"If you were the true descendant of Liamheim Hoenheim you would help us, I knew it! You're all fakes." He questioned them. As the guards grabbed the others Maeve said angrily.

"You can't keep us here! Let us leave!" as the elder picked up a leftover lettuce leaf he said to her.

"Lettuce leaf?" as he crunched and chewed on it espio whispered to Madison.

"We're in serious trouble, this guy is nuts!" as the elders pondered what to do the third elder said.

"Tomorrow, matt will face three deadly challenges, but for now the guards will show to your chamber." As the Guard bent down to the level of the elder's ear he asked them.

"My liege do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber."

"The newly refurbished chamber."

"Wait! Which one are we talking about?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber…until the recent refurbishing that is, of course we called it the new chamber, we really should number them." As he thought about what he was going to say next he suddenly said to the guards. "Take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" as the guards left he finished off the last lettuce leaf that was left. As the wall came down our heroes were shown into a very well decorated cell. The wall behind them suddenly closed up. As they looked around they saw comfortable beds to sleep on and silk veils across the ceiling.

"This is a prison cell? But it's so nice." Said Madison amazed with the colour scheme and how they decorated a prison cell.

"He did say it was newly refurbished." Said matt agreeing with Madison.

"Nice or not, we're prisoners." Reminded Seras of the current situation. But matt wasn't worried about the situation now, he was wondering about tomorrow.

"I wonder what these challenges are going to be?" he said nervously.

"Well we're not sticking around to find out; there's gotta be someway out of here." Said sakura trying to figure a way out before the challenges tomorrow. For a chamber with no doors or windows there was sure a lot of air coming in, suddenly matt noticed something.

"Look, Air vents." He said as he pointed at a small hole in the wall.

"If you think we're going to fit through there, then forget it." Said espio pointing out a small flaw in Matts plan.

"We can't, but kero can." He said as he smiled evilly. As kero laid on his back still full from the pudding, matt asked him. "Kero, I need you to fly to Zora to bust us out of here." As kero groaned he said to matt weakly and unable to move.

"You are joking, right?" but matt wasn't joking he picked kero up and try to shove him down the whole head first. As matt shoved kero in, kero then became stuck due to his swollen belly of pudding. As matt tried to convince kero to get Zora it became clear that they weren't going anywhere. As kero struggled to get out, espio said to matt.

"I knew it wasn't going to work, how's Zora supposed to help us anyway?"

"Hello she has a mega ton ship that apparently she can fly. She would have figured out something." As they climbed onto their soft beds Maeve asked.

"Did any of you read the famous sayings from the statues that our ancestors said?" they all answered yes. "Well what they say?" cream said.

"Well mine said." She said as she remembered in her flashback. She remembered scraping off the moss and pulling back the twigs that covered the bottom. When she finally removed them all she read the words on the bottom.

"_Hope is like a flower, when there is too much darkness and too much sadness hope shall bloom and shine a path to light._"- Creamoliana 1005 B.C. Maeve nodded and said

"That sounds just like you cream you love flowers and you always hope." She said with a smile. "What about you Madison, what did yours say?"

"Mine said." Madison said as she remembered the words from her ancestor's statue.

"_Dresses are easy to make, friendship's are harder, but they become easy when you have the right help."- _Madelosur 1005 B.C. Seras suddenly said.

"Mine said." As sears remembered the blood that covered her statue she remembered almost licking the blood, but wiped it off to reveal.

"_A broken bone can be easily healed; a broken heart takes time and much love._"- Senroaius 1005 B.C. Espio then told the others what he found behind the leaves.

"_Shadows lurk in light, light lurks in shadows, and we must lurk in both to protect all._"- Kenkaco 1005 B.C. "he must have known that the way to protect the light guardians was to go to the dark side."

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense (!)" said sakura agreeing in a sarcastic manner.

"What yours say then?" espio snapped at sakura. As sakura remembered what her ancestor said.

"_Light shines a path from darkness and leads to a new world; lest we stray from the path of light it is to become lost in ourselves._" – Sakuraissun 1005 B.C. As sakura smiled she knew that her ancestor was probably the one who got the others out of a lot of tough scrapes. "What did yours say, alucard?"

"Mine Said." Said alucard as he remembered his ancestors saying.

"_Lives pass and come. But don't forget those that you care. Though they may be dead, they shouldn't be forgotten. Limited does a life live. Forever does a soul live_." – Amaculacarus 1005 B.C.

"Mine was sort of similar to yours alucard, but different."

"Oh, What did yours say, Walter?"

"Mine said."

"_To assume victory is to die, to know everything is to loneliness, but to protect others with knowledge is how to live._"- Walterious 1005 B.C. "If you ask me I say our ancestors knew what they were doing." Everyone nodded. As cream yawned Walter knew it was time for some sleep. "Well I guess its time for bed, good night everyone." As the others fell asleep matt still laid wide awake, worrying about tomorrow.

"Hey, matt?" Whispered Maeve as matt looked over to her she asked him. "Why did you refuse to help those people earlier, it just didn't sound like." As matt sighed matt said to her.

"To tell you the truth Maeve, I didn't want to help them because of what happened today." He said as he remembered on Zims planet. "I almost lost sakura, espio and you. If that we're ever to happen I wouldn't forgive my self."

"Matt, we knew the dangers and what might happen if we failed but we're still here, so let's move to the future and forget the past. It's like my teacher use to say. _Yesterday is history; tomorrow's a mystery and today is a gift that's why it's called the present_." Matt nodded.

"Thanks I needed that, good night Maeve, sweet dreams."

"You too!" said Maeve sleepily. As night turned into day the day of the challenges began. As matt laid asleep still the wall opened up, as the noise of the wall came down in stepped a guard to wake matt but was already awake. As he looked around he could see that everyone was gone.

"Maeve, cream, Guys?" As matt turned round he saw the guard standing by the door and said "Where are my friends?"

"The elders will release them once you've complete your challenges."

"And if I fail…?"

"He didn't say but for your friends sake, you'd best pass all three." Matt's worse fear come to life, if he lost just one challenge his friends would pay the price for his failure.

Matt- oh great as If I didn't have enough to worry about now! If I don't pass these trails of light my friends are going to encased in some sort of crystal, so if I pass my friends and I go free, I lose well I'd better think positive.

NEXT TIME: TRAILS OF LIGHT

Matt- I always said I wanted a challenge but not of this price If I fail.

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	13. Trails of light

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 12: Trails of light**

**Opening credits: Haruka Kanata, "Far Away" (Naruto season 2)**

"What do you mean for my friends sake?" asked matt questioning why the guard said for your friend's sake.

"Trust me it's better if you find out for yourself, your sword please." He said as he held his hand out. As matt picked up his sword from the floor with his foot and flipped it into the air he caught it with one hand and then handed it to the guard. After that he walked passed the guard where he was escorted by two more guards to the elders. On his way down through the hallway he noticed several stone tablets saying different mottos. On one of them it said.

"_We need a protector to save our souls; a hero to rise up and take control._" There were several along each one saying something different along the way. Another one said "_For the fight of mankind till it sets us apart; we fight for our freedom, we follow are heart._" As matt and the guards approached the end of the hallway, there were no more stone tablets. As he looked around for another stone tablet instead he saw a painting on the pale white ceiling with all the light guardians together holding ancient weapons in front of the darkness and below it in big yellow letters said "_The_ _Light Guardians are watching over you._" He could see the eyes peering down on him but the eyes that really penetrated into his heart was his ancestor looking at him, probably to reconsider to help them and the rest of the universe. As he looked towards the end of the corridor he saw one the three elders walking down each wore a different robe then before. The first elder was wearing a red and blue robe with silver bell hanging from his sleeves. The second elder was wearing a light green robe with silver leaves hanging from the lapel and a strange looking hat which bent upwards like a pair of horns and the third one wore purple and pink with gold plating on his arms. Then the third elder asked him.

"First Matt, what do you think of our new outfits? We want your honest opinion." Matt said nothing and nothing but an awkward silence was heard all around. "I'm waiting." Matt had to answer if he was to see his friends again.

"I guess they're fine."

"Excellent, you passed the first test."

"Really?" matt said thinking that was it.

"Well, not one of the deadly tests, the real challenges are much more…challenging." Matt became annoyed and ran towards the elders as he ran towards them he generated a huge gust of wind as he stopped in front of them he said angrily.

"I don't have time for your crazy games; now release my friends we're leaving."

"Oh, I thought you might refuse!" said the elder knowing that matt might not co-operate. As the wall beside matt came down there stood matt's crew and the guards that held them. "So I'll give your friends some special souvenirs." As the guards slipped on some crystal rings the elder said to him. "Those delightful rings are made of pure elementra; a rare crystal on our planet also known as "creeping crystal" it's a crystal that grows remarkable fast." Suddenly the crystal ring started to grow and locked it self onto their fingers. As the other struggled to get it off the elder said to matt. "By night fall your friends will be completely covered in it, a terrible fate really, I can stop it but only if you co-operate." As the rings glowed the whole hand was covered in pure elementra, sakura shrieked.

"It's already creeping!" matt turned away from his friends and said to elders.

"I'll do what you want!" the elder smiled evilly as matt bent down to his will of force persuasion. As matt followed the elders down to the basement of the palace matt asked the others. "How are you guys?"

"How do you think." Sakura said to matt about her arm becoming crystal. "If Ben was here, he'd probably go Diamondhead and break these things off."

"And your arm in the process, the only way to stop it is to do what they say, for now." As they finally reached matts starting point matt separated from the rest of the group while they went up the stairs, everyone whished matt the best of luck in the first trail. As matt walked through the cave entrance he could hear running water, lots of it. As matt looked around he could the source of the running water was coming from a large waterfall into an underground spring. At the top of the spring was like a balcony watching over the spring, the first elder smiled evilly as he looked behind him everyone's wrists were nearly covered in crystal and keros tail was covered in crystal too, he tried to transform but this ring was preventing that. The elder spoke to matt, as he spoke everything seemed to echo around the cave.

"It seems I have misplaced the key to your ancestor's treasure cupboard." In the waterfall hanging by a chain above a ladder was the key itself. "Oh there it is!" he cried out with fake joy. "Would you mind fetching it for me?" he asked matt. As matt stared at him with angry eyes he took a deep breath and jumped towards the stalagmites. As he jumped from one stalagmite he could feel something, something that wasn't there before he felt like eyes were peering down on him, not from the others above but someone else. As matt continued to hop from one to the other he felt like this was easy, like basic training he espio used to do as kids. As matt got to the waterfall he dove head first towards a large rock in the middle of the waterfall that led to the ladder underneath. As he struggled to walk underneath it he finally grabbed hold of the ladder but the force of the water was just to great for matt to cope with "ooh! Climbing the ladder, No one's ever thought of that before (!)" said the first elder sarcastically. Suddenly matt felt himself getting tossed and churned by the rushing water until he lost grip of the ladder, as he fell out of the waterfall a hundred feet in the air falling towards rock spikes on the ground he had to think of something fast. As the others watched Matts fall matt quickly slipped down between two of the stalagmites and gripping them as hard as he could. The others were relieved that matt didn't get hurt. As matt jumped up he tried again this time a different approach this time from the cave ceiling use the Stalactites as a way around. As he hanged above the waterfall he saw the key still swaying in the waterfall as he aimed carefully he took a deep breath and let go. As he straightened his position for a dive into the water fall he hoped this would be it. As he dove in he found himself getting thrown out again this time being slammed into one of Stalactites with great force. As matt started to slip he grabbed on tight to the Stalactites and tried to think of another way to get the key when of a sudden he heard a voice saying. "That's right keep diving head in! I'm sure it would work eventually." the elder said above him. As matt listened to the key hitting the rock wall at the back of the waterfall he finally had a new plan hopefully this one would work. As he wrapped his legs around the stalagmites he broke the top off and then stood on the top of the broken stalagmites as he took careful aim he threw the broken off stalagmite and then clapped his hands he then took a huge breath and blew out a lot of wind pushing the stalagmite even further. As the stalagmite spear tore through the waterfall a metal snap was heard and then all of a sudden a great loud crash happened above them and a threw rocks fell from the wall with the key hanging down on it's chain in front of the first elder. As the first elder looked on at the key in much disarray matt suddenly shouted up to them.

"I suggest you get a key ring for that thing, now release my friends!"

"Not yet!" said the second elder "This time I need help with a little matter, it seems I've lost my pet floppy." He said sadly. Moments later up in the big garden area of the palace a small very long eared rabbit, not cream, was sitting on a rock in the middle of the big garden. The garden was in the middle of big rock bowl surrounding the garden as matt got close to it he called out to the elder.

"Okay, found her."

"Quickly bring her to me, daddy wants a kiss from his little floppy." As matt quietly snuck up on the little rabbit he said softly.

"Come here little floppy." As the rabbit squeaked and groaned a huge thud came behind matt. It was tall, white, furry, had massive fangs and looked hungry. As matt turned round he saw the large face and the big eyes that looked at him and the huge horns on this beasts head. As matt jumped back the beast attacked smashing the big rock into sand, it was very powerful. As matt landed on his two feet floppy was squeaking panicky whilst she was running away. As it's ears flapped matt shouted to it whilst chasing floppy. "Floppy wait!" as the giant horned rabbit chased after matt thinking it was snack time the elder at the top laughed insanely. As matt got chased around by the beast calling out to floppy he saw that the beast was getting hungry. As the rabbit kept changing direction matt followed it until it escaped down a hole. As matt slid on his front to the hole he reached his arm into the hole trying to get out floppy. When suddenly he thought to himself "what if this beast …?"

"Wait a minute!" as the beast drooled towards matt, he quickly stood up and said quickly "Floppy?" suddenly matt disappeared into a big dust cloud; the beast had stopped and looked happy while wagging its poodle like tail. It then picked matt up in its giant arms and licked him with his long tongue. "Floppy!" matt cried out excitedly. Then a dog like whistle was heard and floppy dropped matt and followed the sound. As matt got off the floor he saw floppy heading towards the second elder. As it climbed up to the top of the wall, floppy rolled onto his back while panting heavily.

"That's a good girl, yes you are, yes you are, yes who has a soft belly?" as he scratched her soft belly she kicked her leg furiously in delight. As matt climbed to the top he sat on the edge to see his crew up to their neck in crystal.

"Guy's are you okay?" Maeve answered him.

"Other than the crystal encasing our entire bodies, doing great." She said smiling without trying to show fear. Suddenly espios crystal grew taller than him on one side and then he toppled over, matt was determined to free his friend because he knew this crystal would bring out espio's fear of trapped spaces. As the second elder continued to stroke and fuss his pet, matt said to the third elder.

"Come on! I'm ready for the next challenge." The elder laughed as he smiled evilly showing the gaps in his teeth he clapped his hands and a flight of stairs appeared out of the floor leading once again to the sub levels below, as he descend down the elder said to matt in a slightly insane tone of voice.

"Be careful what you wish for, it might come back to haunt you." As they came to end of the stairs the dim lighting showed them an underground arena made completely out of stone. As the matt stepped to the edge of the balcony he saw the huge arena where his next test will be and hopefully his final one. By now espios body was completely covered in crystal he was able to breath through the small gap but was already starting to hyperventilate.

"Are you okay espio?" asked matt worried about his claustrophobic friend.

"I'm…fine…just…hurry…up." Espios was being to sound worse and worse.

"Okay old man what's my next challenge?" asked matt impatiently. As the elder laughed he said to matt.

"Your final test is a duel… and as a special treat you get to pick your opponent." Suddenly a huge thud was a heard and a golden spike shoe was seen as well from out from the shadows, came a man with a green face with long scratches across smiling evilly. He wore matching golden spike gauntlets and carried three types of spears, his hair was short and black in a pony tail fashion matt was terrified of this guy but not so much after he saw his next opponent. His next opponent was a huge muscled man with spikes going from his toes to his shins on his metal boots; his right shoulder had a solid gold dragon face attach to a leather strap his face was round and wide but half of it was covered by a green veil; his weapon was a large axe. "Point and choose." Said the elder. As matt thought about what the elder said he asked him.

"So you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight." The elder nodded and said to matt.

"Choose wisely." As matt looked left to right he finally said.

"I…choose…" as the fighters prepared for battle they smiled evilly at matt. "…you." Said matt as he pointed at the elder… The elder? But the elder didn't look frightened in fact he laughed and said to matt.

"Wrong Choice!" as the hunched over elder cracked his finger bones and straightened his neck a foot came from the bottom of the robe and it was huge. As the robe flew off matt could see this elder had massive biceps and everything. As the others looked in amazement and shock at the old mans huge muscular body matt saw the elder stomping his foot into the ground causing the balcony to crack and then a huge force of earth hit matt and sent him plummeting into the arena. As he landed he rolled and tossed along the ground until he finally stopped. As the elder jumped from the balcony he landed just in front of matt, it was like a pebble vs. a boulder. As the elder laughed insanely matt knew if he failed he was done for and his friends also. "You thought I was a frail old man; but I'm the most powerful elder in this galaxy you'll ever see." As matt got to his feet he asked the elder.

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?"

"There are no take backsies on this planet, but you might need this." He said as he pointed up wards. Above one of the guards tossed matt something, a stick. Before matt could even ask for his sword the elder pushed his foot into the ground and brought up a large lump of earth and then forced it towards matt. As matt ducked and weaved at the flying boulders he tried to think of something, like how to get this guy. Meanwhile up on the balcony Walter realized something.

"Alucard?"

"Yes Walter"

"Is it me? Or is matts reflexes on his right side slower than his left side." As they both continued to watch alucard did see Matts reflexes are slower on his right side.

"You're right Walter! But I wonder why?" as matt continued to dodge the flying boulders they suddenly stopped.

"Typical earther tactic, avoid and evaded I hope the great descendant of Hoenheim will be less predictable." As he forced another boulder Matts way matt jumped in the air and hoped to strike him from above. "Don't you have any surprises for me?" he asked as matt came in to strike "Sooner or later you'll have to strike back." As he brought up another boulder he kicked it to the roof just missing matt. As the boulder broke apart on impact the remaining rubble of the roof and boulder crashed into matt sending him straight down to the floor causing a crater and the weapon matt held to bounce on end away from him. As matt got up he charged at the old man hoping to go for a frontal assault, but the old man was quicker and started making an easy frontal assault into the most difficult obstacle training. As he walked on his heels several earth spikes came up blocking Matts path. As matt came head on with each one he avoided them but still got cut on his right side of his face due to his reflexes being slower. As one came to Matts face matt ducked to avoid only to fall straight into the elders hands. As matt hit the ground an earth pillar came up and took him high into the roof. "You're going have to be more creative than that, to beat Me." As matt slid down the earth pillar he continued with his frontal assault towards the elder this time a different way. As matt focused his chakra into his feet while still dodging the earth pillars in front of him, he ran up to the wall and started to running along the wall. As he then clapped his hands he swung arm with great force causing a wind blade jutsu. The elder saw the rush of air coming up and stomped his foot into the ground and created an earth wall to block it. As the wind blade went around the wall it didn't leave a scratch in the wall. "Did someone leave the windows open?" he said mockingly "It feels a little drafty in here, are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

"Well that didn't work now what; if I can't beat I've got no hope." Suddenly it came to matt what Maeve said to him before when they first met. As he remembered he, Maeve and Madison had just arrived at Victoria station and could see the place was on fire and there was no way in not with all those policemen.

"We'll never get in now" matt said in defeat. Maeve looked at him and said.

"Don't give up matt! It's like my grandmother use to say. If all hope fails, make your own" as matt pondered this for a moment he said to himself

"Make your own, eh?" He said humming to himself. "Sounds like a plan." He said to Maeve. "Then that's what I'll do make my own hope." Suddenly the elder slammed the earth wall down and pushed the ground underneath him and sent it towards matt, now this was an earth wave jutsu. As matt jumped to try and avoid it the earth wave became an earth fist and slammed matt to the ground. As matt rolled along the ground the elder forced his fist into the ground making the ground along to matt into a field of earth spikes. As matt stopped rolling he saw the earth spikes heading towards and jumped back onto the wall and then thrusted himself off it. As the others watched from the small gap they had left in the crystal watching this battle matt was doing. As matt rolled on the floor he picked up his stick and defended himself.

"How are you going to attack me from way over there?" said the elder to matt convincing him to attack. As matt looked at with eyes of no fear he charged straight towards the elder he didn't see that he was setting him for a trap. As the elder forced his foot onto the earth he turned the solid ground into sand. As Matts charge became slower and slower he felt him self sinking to his waist in sand, the elder then took two large boulders and put them on a collision course with each other, with matt in the middle. If matt didn't think of something fast he was going to between a rock and a rock, literally. As matt struggled to get free he saw the two boulders, this was it he was out of options then with a mighty crash did slam the two boulders matt had no time to escape. Suddenly from the dust cloud a figure jumped through carrying a large fan, it was matt he got out! As he roared when he jumped over the large boulders he used the fan to create a wind storm that pushed back the elder straight into the balcony, matt was back with avengeance. As the elder peeled himself off the wall he pulled a rock towards him as matt looked behind him he saw giant boulder heading straight towards him. As he jumped he narrowly missing the boulder as he skimmed over the top of it. As he landed the elder couldn't stop the boulder from crashing so he braced himself for impact.

When the boulder made impact on the elder it turned back into simple mud leaving a large trail behind him. That was it the gloves were coming off, the elder was determined to beat matt. As he preformed a strong stance he pulled and lifted up cracks started to appear on the balcony where matt and the elder was and then all of a sudden it was off the ground. Matt had to think fast if he was going to survive suddenly he remembered that a long time ago when he was sixteen and went back to Konoha he watched a girl from the sand village with a giant fan swirling the air causing a cyclone, so matt decide to copy her actions and hopefully have the same result. As matt spun the fan faster and faster a tornado was created which started to suck in the dust from the huge balcony that was hovering above the elder.

As matt panted heavily trying to keep this up, the elder groaned and with one toss the balcony went flying towards matt but slingshoted back towards him. Matts cyclone tactic worked, finally! As the elder cut the rock in half he was unprepared for Matts final assault, before the elder could do anything matt had the spear that was once a fan under the elders chin. The elders arms were raised in the air matt thought it was surrender but the elder smiled matt wondered why. Suddenly a little rock hit matt in the head as he looked up he saw a giant rock hovering above him.

"Well done matt, you fight with much fire in your heart!" said the elder congratulating him on passing the final test. As he put the rock down to one side he disappeared into the ground when he fell backwards and left a huge hole of himself in the ground, matt wondered where he went. At the top off the balcony a hole appeared and from it came the elder. As matt arrived on the top of the other balcony the third elder said to him. "You've passed all our tests matt, now you must answer one question."

"That's not fair!" matt snapped at the elders "You said you'll release my friends once I finish your tests."

"But what's the point in test if you don't learn anything."

"Oh, come on!" said espio sick and tired of this whole game.

"Answer this one question and I'll set your friends free." As matt awaited the question the elder said to matt. "What…was the purpose of these tests?" matts face looked shocked he didn't know the answer. As the elder turned and looked at Matts friends he said to matt "From the looks of your friends I say you only have a few minutes." As the elders left matt said to the others.

"How am I supposed to know what these tests are for anyways?"

"Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle." Maeve said to matt trying to link the clues together. But with a cry of delight espio said to matt.

"I got it."

"Yeah?" matt said excitedly about the answer from espio.

"You needed a challenge right, maybe this was some sort of training program." A stunned silence fell "You know because of the challenges."

"We can keep guessing but that's a good back up." Said sakura doubting that's the answer.

"Okay back to the challenges! I got the key from the waterfall, saved their pet and I had a duel." Matt listed the challenges.

"And what did you learn?" asked Walter

"Well…everything was different than I expected."

"And?" said Maeve as the crystal came close to her face as it grew up her.

"Well they weren't straight forward. Some these tests I had to think differently then I would of thought before." Suddenly Matts eyes brightened up and as he snapped his fingers he told the others. "I know the answer!" as matt went to see the elders he explained his answer to them he was hoping it was the right one.

"I solved the questions the same way I solve the challenges; there's a lot more in front of you and you have to find your way around it. Some of these tests are what universal protectors face everyday, you had to see if I was ready to take my ancestors place." As the elder laughed he nodded his head saying it was the correct answer. "Elder SinoUlios, you're a mad genius." As he and matt grasped hands elder SinoUlios said.

"You have the same strong grip as your ancestor, still breaks my hand." As the others waddled in with crystals nearly taking over their entire body sakura said to them.

"Hey, Hello!"

"Little help." Whimpered espio as the gap closed in tighter. As the elders grasped their hands in the air the crystal broke into pieces freeing everyone. As pieces rolled towards them they picked them up and started to eat them.

"Elementra is made of rock candy." Said SinoUlios as he chomped through it "Delicious!" As kero ate some of the pieces around him he said to matt.

"You're an idiot for getting us into this mess, but im glad you're a genius we came out with free candy."

"There's just one thing I don't understand?" asked matt.

"Oh and what is that?" asked elder SinoUlios

"The stone tablets that were down the hallway to meet you they just stopped?"

"Follow me, I'll show you the rest." As everyone followed the elder sakura ran up to matt and said.

"Matt, I'm really sorry about earlier when I said Ben was here!"

"I understand sakura, you were scared, you didn't know what you were saying so apology accepted." As they came to a huge dark room elder MilUoloius asked Maeve.

"Would you light that pot there?" as Maeve summoned her fire fairies they ignited the pot of flammable liquid and lit the entire room, a room of statures but not of their ancestors but of the darkness servants. At the end of the room a large stature that looked like Takato stood high and above all, well what do you know even the statue has the same personality of Takato, high and mighty.

"I'm gonna take a stab and say this is Arakato." The elder nodded and said.

"This was his punishment for releasing the darkness, but I fear it was not enough, look at the bottom." As matt bent down he saw writing just like on all the others but it told of the great Arakato's return, it said in dried blood.

"_I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, I am that which is, which was, and what is yet to come, and you will know my name as Takato, when I lay my vengeance upon you all! So beg for mercy when the end of the universe and history that repeats itself once more comes to end and this time the light will be destroyed, once and for all to fall!" –_ Arakato 999 B.C. "But this can't be the only way he could have written this was from…"

"From the inside." Said the elders. Matt was shocked they have sealed a great darkness alive in the stature forever and for all entirety. "If this is true then the prophecy is fulfilled."

"Prophecy? What Prophecy." Asked matt.

"The prophecy of the light guardians. It is written in the book of prophecies." As they opened up a very old book probably a lot older than the bible they read from the chapter of the light guardians.

"_A celestial army will come and fight. Those that bear love and light. They speak the truth and of virtues, insuring villains to pay their dues. We must learn of their loyalty, strength, and compassion, especially of the deadly fashions. The Dark will gain no victory. The army's light of hope will convert them to history. From a far out place in a distant world comes a Army of darkness on a mission of destruction, its time to take sides with the fight of our people a hero will rise and a villain will challenge for they are Ready to die for what we love, and to ensure that hope remains._" As they closed the book several guards came in and handed the new light guardians, chests without a lock but hard to open and their ancestors weapons. Matts was two Katana blades made out of an unknown element, Madison's and Seras were bows, sakuras was a bow with no arrows for she already had the arrow card, alucard and Walter needed no weapons for their ancestors were capable of holding their own in brute strength. Creams weapon was a rose blade soft to a touch but as strong as steel of the attack, Maeve's weapons were two Sai's, espio's was a giant Shuriken capable of turning into any weapon. What really interested them was the boxes no lock, but hard to open.

"How do we open these boxes?" asked cream.

"They will open once you have understood the true meaning of the universal protector spirit. But before you go matt, kneel." As matt kneeled the elder took one of his swords and said. "I here dub thee, matt …?"

"Sonicble."

"Thank you, I here dub thee matt sonicble captain of the…?"

"That's right we don't have a name." as the others pondered what to call themselves matt came out with "Well we're fighting for everyone's dreams… I guess the fighting dreamers sounds good." Everyone nodded.

"Let's try this again. I here dub thee, matt sonicble captain of the fighting dreamers and official universal protectors, arise matt sonicble." As matt rose up the elders told him in unison "God speed matt sonicble."

"Thank you!" as elder SinoUlios walked to matt he said to him.

"Matt, you have a difficult task a head, the universe has changed since the fall of the light guardians. It's the duty of the universal protectors to keep things in balance by defeating and destroying Takato, you have much to learn. In time you will all have new abilities you never knew you had before and you must master them and confront Takato and when you do. I hope you think like a mad genius." He said as he chuckled insanely. As matt bowed to show his respect he said.

"Thank you elders and we promise Takato will come down, for we are…" and they all shouted.

"THE FIGHTING DREAMERS!" as they started to leave the city and back to their ship the elders swore they could see their ancestors walking above them and with them as they went on the same journey they did 3000 years ago, only this time they hoped for a better ending.

Matt- oh great (!) I've only been an official universal protector for one day and this crazy team of universal protectors is after me and cream in this flyer Zora built. We have to get to planet courion to register as the new protectors, so we can take Takato down

NEXT TIME: THE RISE OF THE FIGHTING DREAMERS PART (I)

Matt- Wait! The crazy team that's chasing us, is my own? What's going on?

Zora- got you now, universal protector.

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	14. Rise of the fighting dreamers part I

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 13: Rise of the fighting dreamers part (I)**

**Opening credits: FLOW "GO!! Fighting dreamers" (Naruto opening 4)**

It was peaceful in space with the sun burning bright and the stars that shined along side it, yes the universe is peaceful. Then all of a sudden two flyers of alien design zoomed through space at high speed avoiding the asteroids and planet debris. In the cockpit of the flyer was a boy of nineteen trying to avoid someone, his hair was blonde and he had shining blue eyes. In the back was his co-pilot a young rabbit girl who kept looking over in the back to see if they were still being chased. It was cream and matt.

"Just hold on cream, we're almost there." He said as he avoid a piece of space junk, suddenly a roar of the second flyers engine came up behind them and in this cockpit was a girl with red hair and she had silver bluely green eyes that looked angry, as cream gasped matt said calmly. "Yeah I see her, but not for long." He said as opened up the fuel tanks more for turbo speed. They thought they had lost her with all the dodging and weaving around asteroids but as cream looked back she saw that asteroids were getting blasted by a fire type missile by this girl.

"She's gaining." Said cream worried, but matt was too focused on the path ahead suddenly the mother of all asteroids was ahead, as matt drove through the hole he pulled in the wings. As he drove through the cave of the asteroid the fell into a huge canyon that went to the bottom, as they plummeted to the bottom matt turned to cream and said.

"Cream?" as she removed her hands from over her eyes she looked at matt and said sacredly.

"Y-Yeah"

"Wings?" as cream realized where they were going she pulled back on one of the control switches in the back that activated the wings, and not a moment too soon. As the wings folded out again they were back in the old open space. "Not bad cream, you think we lost her?" suddenly a huge missile exploded at the back where the engines were. As matt looked behind he could see that they didn't. "Guess that's a no!" he said as he avoided the second missile, the girl smiled evilly. She launched a third one at them. "Cream hang on!" he said as he pulled up on the flight controls to pull up. As he barrel rolled to avoid it he yelled out down the radio "You missed!" but the celebration was short lived for as soon as matt missed that missile he getting hit from the other side of him by plasma bullets. As matt looked up he saw a second flyer coming after him. The pilot was a chameleon with purple scales and yellow eyes.

"She may have, but espio never misses." He boasted down the radio.

"Cream we need a way out of this." As cream franticly looked for a way out, espio was loading a missile he said smugly.

"Be careful of this one, it's a shocker." He said as he fired the missile at matt. As cream found a way out the missile hit and sent an electrical surge through the whole flyer, messing up the radar. Matt decided it was time to just run and hopefully get away from them. As matt got some distance away from them he told them.

"There's no way your stopping us now!" but he spoke too soon because just then a huge ship came up and blocked his path, it was the hope with Zora looking evil at him. As put on the reverse thrusters he nearly collided with the bridge of the hope.

"Gotcha, universal protector!" she said as she smiled evilly at him. Suddenly another blip on the radar appeared it was coming from above the hope. As cream pointed upwards another flyer was there except this one had opened its cockpit to use a pink staff with a star and two wings at the top to trap them. As she summoned a card it froze the engines and all the power just stopped, the girl smiled and said referring to a pun of the card she used.

"Freeze!" she said as she put away her staff and winked at matt, matt and cream were suspended in the space with no power, no radar and no hope. As matt looked back the two that were chasing him before appeared and if that wasn't enough the two large cannons on the ship rotated round. Inside one of them was alucard and in the other was Seras.

"Target acquired master, shall I open fire?" asked Seras to alucard.

"Not yet police girl, we need him alive first." He replied. As the others closed in on matt in a tight circle the girl in the pink flyer that matched her pink staff said.

"Face it, universal protector, you've been caught." Matt had to admit it but she was right, he saw no way out of this one. As matt tried to look for a way out the girl in the pink flyer said. "You're surrounded." While she talked to him matt found a way out "The only way out is if you were crazy enough to…" before she finished matt used his secondary engines and blasted straight down between the engines of the hope as he corkscrewed down the girl in the pink flyer said worried about matt. "… Fly through the asteroid field." As the others watched matt dive into the asteroids the girl with the red hair said to her not impressed.

"So much for your big flaking maneuver (!)"

"I know a short cut follow me; if we hurry we can catch him." As they sped off they followed the pink flyer to catch matt, but why would Matts own team wanted to catch him? Meanwhile matt was heading nearly at full speed into a field of rocks, as he went faster and faster the ice that covered the back of the flyer started to melt and the primary engines were coming back online and cream could see; now she wished she hadn't.

"They'd be crazy to follow us through the asteroid field." He said calmly.

"I can see why!" said cream as she covered her eyes as she saw the many flying rocks. As matt dodged, twisted and turned upside down, he said to her.

"We'll be fine." He narrowly missed an asteroid but it just wasn't the asteroid he had to dodge but the giant beasts that lived in them as well, like a huge Astor snake, green snakes that live in asteroids and are known to rip flyers apart and eat the pilots. As one lunged and attack the flyer matt corkscrewed to avoid it and the second one too. As cream looked up she saw that they were really close to a third one! As it lunged out at them it just missed the cockpit while cream laid petrified matt smiled and said. "See nothing to worry about." As cream looked at the wing she saw a chunk of it missing right now the thought going through her mind was.

"Oh yeah nothing to worry about, epically when there's a huge bite mark in the wing." But before she could say anything two asteroids were crashing together with only minimum space to squeeze through as cream closed her eyes matt flew the flyer on its wing through the asteroids timing it just right. As soon as they passed through that another Astor snake lunged at them but missed. Matt climbed the vehicle up and out of the asteroid field he saw the light from a sun again, that asteroid filed was dark and dangerous, just the way matt likes the ride. As cream sighed sigh of relief she could see a shining light as she looked up she could see a green planet with a light coming off it.

"There it is cream, planet atmonaes; we're going to make it." He said determined to land on this planet. Suddenly matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing red crystal that was as big as his fist. As a hatched opened up in the cockpit matt put the crystal in it and the sealed it up again, as it clanked and rattled down the metal pipe the afterburners suddenly lit up on fire and with that matt and cream were screaming with joy of the speed to race to the planet. Meanwhile on the planet in a quite town laid a large tower looking out over the town and shining brightly. As morning rose for them and the town was littered with people, three flyers over flew the tops of the buildings creating a spectacle for the townspeople to see. As they came down and landed on the roads of the town the wings of their flyers went in. as one stopped just by a tree out ejected espio he suddenly placed his hand on the tree and said.

"Yes I did, I'm the winner." But espios celebration was short lived for suddenly he heard a voice up in the tree saying.

"Actually, that would be us!" matt said while he laid on the branch of the tree with ease. Espio groaned he thought for sure he won, as matt jumped down from the tree with cream on his shoulders he said to them rest of the crew. "Which means last one to touch the tree has to wash all the dishes on the hope, for a month." Maeve and sakura touched the tree, while they waited for the others. Suddenly Seras, alucard, Walter and Madison ran to the tree and touched it that meant none of them had to wash the dishes. As they huffed and puffed heavily Walter said to matt.

"We're just waiting on Miss Zora, to arrive."

"Good exercise, don't you agree Walter?"

"Yes running is the perfect way to keep fit and your flying has really improved over the last few days. I must admit everyone else seems to be ready to fight along side you." Suddenly Zora came down the road huffing and puffing as she saw she was the last one there she said to them.

"See! This is why I don't leave the ship." She said as her right eye started to twitch again. As the others talked a small crowd started to gather around them, as one boy looked at their uniform, their flyers and their symbol he suddenly cried out to his dad.

"Look dad! It's the light guardians" as sakura waved to the boy his farther said to him who was unimpressed by the fact that these children were the new light guardians.

"Those aren't the light guardians." Sakura looked confused "Not the real ones!" as the farther placed his hand on his boy's shoulder he led the disappointed boy away from them and then the crowd followed. As the disappointed looks went to them they felt disappointed too.

"Come on guys, we're here to do something about that, remember?" As matt walked off to the big building in the distance Zora asked matt.

"Maybe we could do something about this…strange rash too." She said as she itched and scratched her neck.

"If you ask me this all a big waste of time." Complained sakura about not being called a real light guardian, Maeve said back to her to cease her whining.

"Sakura First we didn't and second even though matt went through the trails and was rightfully knighted by the elders, we still have to register with universal protector council to be official." She said excitedly. "But it's just a formality." But not everyone was excited Seras looked kind of nervous so she asked Maeve.

"They don't make us do test do they? Because I'm not that good with tests." And with an evil smile and evil sly remark sakura said out loud to herself.

"If it's a lab test, I vote Maeve." Maeve just turned her head around and looked at sakura with cold eyes. As they approached a large building with the centre looking like a Greek soldier helmet that stood next to the large tower with the light coming out matt thought to himself.

"And to think our ancestors walked to this very building to help people, just like we are now." as they entered the large building some people in the entrance wearing old robes was a secretary as she looked up she saw some children, but before she could say anything she looked at matt and his blonde hair she said to them.

"Welcome to the grand council of universal protectors building, how may we help you?" asked the secretary with a smile.

"Hi I'm matt sonicble and this is my team we're her to see council member lord hawonilous." As the secretary looked through the files of all the universal protectors she finally said to him after searching thousand of files.

"Oh yes the elders contacted him three days ago saying you were coming, before you see him I'm afraid you'll have to have a mandatory heart scan before your appointment." Suddenly men in white coats came and said to them.

"That would be our job, if you please follow us. Nurse Lindel we'll take the girls and you men follow me." The man said with white hair as he walked with a limp to a nurse. As they separated into different rooms Maeve held creams hand to reassure her that nothing was going to happen to her or anyone else on her watch. In the room for the girls stood six machines, silver plated stand up scanners that looked futuristic but were made over 3000 years ago and these were the very machines the light guardians themselves stood in to become who they were, legends. As they stood in the room the nurse Lindel who had silky purple hair asked them.

"Before you step into the scanners, please remove any jewelry and clothing from the neck down." As sakura and the others started to remove their necklaces and clothes Maeve was hesitant to do so. As the nurse notice this she said to them. "If for any reason you are unable to do so and wish to have a private screening, please don't be afraid to ask." As Seras walked over to the nurse she whispered her something, the nurse nodded "I see, Miss leery could you please wait outside." As Maeve nodded she walked outside and waited for the others to be finished. Meanwhile in the men's room the others and stood on the scanners and were asked to remove everything everyone complied. As matt removed his uniform from the neck down he forgot to remove his necklace. A gold chain with two rings on them, the necklace he had as a child, not by choice but as a gift from his farther before he abandoned him. You would of thought matt would have gotten rid of that if his farther gave it to him, but he keeps it for another reason, the second ring.

"Im sorry sir, but you going to have to remove the jewelry, otherwise the scanner won't work." The doctor asked matt. Matt held the necklace tight he didn't want to let go. Alucard reassured matt.

"Don't worry matt I'll keep an eye on your necklace and make sure nothing happens to it." Matt nodded.

"Thanks alucard." He said as he took it off and placed it on a silver tray in front of him. As matt looked sad of seeing his necklace moving away from him the doctor said.

"Alright begin scanning." As the machine hummed and started up a beam of light from above their heads moved down horizontal and scanned their chests to see their hearts, but this was no ordinary heart scan. As the light above the metal door outside turned from red to green, the doors opened and out came the guys. As matt patted his chest he realized that his necklace wasn't there, as he began to become a bit frantic over it alucard called to matt. As matt turned round he thought for a moment he had seen this somewhere before. In his flash back he saw his farther handing it to him saying.

"Here matt! This from me and your mother" said Franz hopper handing matt the wedding ring's both he and molly wore for their wedding day on a gold chain. "When you find someone you really care about take one of these rings off and give it to her! Then promise me you'll always protect her unlike I did with molly." Matt didn't understand and nor would you if you were handed your mother's and fathers ring from when they got married when you're only six years old. It was a chain necklace so matt would always wear it. As matt reached for the necklace he took it from alucard and put it back around his neck.

"Thanks dad." Alucard looked confused so was everyone else. "I…I mean alucard." As they waited for Maeve to come out matt said in a whisper. "I'll destroy all evil and make sure no one ever suffers the wrath of X.A.N.A or Takato." As the door opened out stepped Maeve she finally done with her heart scan, but why did they have to have a heart scan they were in top physical condition, even for those who are undead. As the doctors came out they said to them.

"Congratulations, you passed the heart exam, go on ahead to see lord hawonilous, and welcome to the league of universal protectors." As the others left down the hall to the room where lord hawonilous was, the nurse told the doctor about the girls. "Yes I know, the men also matched the same hearts as they ancestors but something troubles me about the boy. His heart had many colors but the most amazing thing was every one seemed to have a cracked heart with blue in them. That must've been drawn together by their sadness, but the boys seemed to have black running in his cracks." As the other arrived at the big door a voice suddenly said.

"Enter!" as the large wooden doors opened a blinding light lit up the dark hallway and nearly blinding matt and his crew. As they walked towards an old man on a podium above them with a large book in front of him, they were wondering why the heart exam and how exactly did they pass. As they waited to hear from the old man except murmurs as he looked through the paper work the others were nervous and twitchy, epically Zora. As the man shifted his eyes at all of them while still murmuring about the paperwork in front of him. Suddenly he said something to them.

"It appears everything is in order." Matt put his hand on cream to tell her that everything was okay, Maeve whispered to sakura.

"See, just a formality." As the old man picked up a quill and dipped it in ink he said to them as he opened up the large book in front of him.

"I'll need your names and positions for the registry." As matt cleared his throat. And saluted he started of the chain of names and positions along the chain of his team.

"Matt Hoenheim sonicble- universal protector and leader."

"Cream- herb and flower specialist."

"Maeve Hope Leery- co captain and fire specialist."

"Seras Victoria- Nurse and…. Heavy ballistics."

"Madison Taylor-Clothes and defence specialist."

"Espio Chameleono- wing man and recon solider."

"Alucard- Marksman and defence against dark powers."

"Sakura Avalon- Navigation officer."

"Walter C. Dollneaz- butler and weapon engineer."

"Err… Zoranoaro caxliuc -atchoo!" she sneezed; as she tried to say what she was she said sickly. "Carrier pilot." Suddenly an annoying little voice screamed.

"Hey, what about me?" it was kero, how they little rat keeps showing up when no one want him was beyond them. As the man shifted his gold spectacles he said to matt.

"What is that…some sort of pet?" kero growled.

"He prefers food specialist, his name is Keroberos but we call him kero for short." Kero was surprised by Matts attitude towards him, but he still hated matt for what he did to sakura. As the old man finished off writing keros name and position he said to them.

"The council will be most pleased to learn that a new Light Guardian squadron is formed under the new name, "Fighting dreamers." Your predecessors were greatly admired, especially yours matt. You have much to live up to." As matt stepped forward he said to the old man.

"We're ready sir." As the old man turned the book around, he bent down and said.

"Sign here please." He said as he held out the quill to matt, as matt nodded and stepped forward, he suddenly came into the old man visual sight and so that this great warrior was still a young boy. "Wait just a minute!" he said as he retracted his quill out of Matts reach. "How old are you?" matt smiled an awkward smile, next thing they knew they were outside the building with giant doors slammed in their face.

"I told you it was a waste of time!" said sakura unhappy as she kicked a nearby stone away.

"So we may not be 'Official' but I'm still a universal protector and you're still my crew and we're still friends, right?" as all of them smiled and nodded Zora said to matt.

"Oh, I'm over with you guys as soon as something better comes along." She said as she smiled evilly. Matt shrugged his shoulders he didn't much care what happens if the one of his team members want to up leave. Maeve sighed unhappily as she sat down on one of the stairs outside the building. When matt sat next to her she said to him.

"I wish people would take us seriously, we're not just kids or trainees. We have the skills, we have the gear."

"And you guys have kero." Said kero boastfully. As everyone looked at him he said to himself "Oh yeah I'm hot." Suddenly around the corner a roar of engines came slowly in there must've been at least six of them. As they stopped outside the building Zora said to them excitedly.

"It's Jason and the Screaming hanokas." As a crowd of people crowded around Jason and his team the cheers went up for them, for they were the protectors of this planet and the second strongest fighters, the first being the light guardians. "Come on, let's go and meet them." Said sakura suggestively as she walked over to the crowd. In the crowd was the farther of the kid from earlier telling his boy.

"Now that's a real universal protector squadron." Jason was a man with short blonde hair and yellow eyes he was big and muscled and carried a sword around his belt, as matt approached him the engines on flyers went dead. As Jason looked at matt funny matt said to him.

"I'm matt of the Fighting Dreamers; it's a real honor to meet you." He said as he held out his hand but Jason didn't reply. He looked at his squad and thought 'what a bunch of wannabes' as he looked back at matt he looked at him head to toe and said with no respect to him.

"Aren't you a little short to be a universal protector, kid?" matt withdrew his hand and looked at him with dagger like eyes. "Now if you excuse us we have real universal protector like duties to fulfill. So why don't you and your so called team, go and play something else." As he revved up his engine, he and his team left matt and the others in the dust and headed straight towards the large tower with the shinning light, also known as guardian light tower.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" as the others followed Maeve sighed and said.

"That could have gone worse." As a bird cawed in the tree watching them it suddenly flew away, it was black bird with drown legs it looked like a crow but its feet had dark claws. Meanwhile far away on an asteroid field near a planet that had nothing but supernova clouds surrounding it a castle of evil proportions and menacing design stood with the symbol of a dark claw. Inside an evil voice said to the shadows of darkness.

"Once upon a time, over 3000 years ago, my ancestor once ruled half the universe and then along came the universal protectors and then all that got messed up." As the figure moved his fingers on an old fashioned type writer like keys to control a machine infusing it with power. The figure suddenly curled up his fingers and said menacingly "I want things back the way they used to be." As he continued figures in the shadows stepped to reveal themselves. Somewhere overgrown lizards with spiky metal amour and sharp teeth and snake like tongues stood next to a huge man with a huge mashing mace and dark blue hair and eyes. Next to him was a woman of 29 with purple hair and a bow arrow similar to sakuras but for evil uses and infused with crystal stones. "And as soon as my dark claw squadrons clip the wings of these universal protectors." Suddenly his voice became a distorted secondary voice as he crunched his fingers and said "They will suffer." Suddenly a door opened and in stepped a heavily armored boot and armor going up to the knees walked in, something about this person seemed to be full of evil and betrayal. As the figure clanked metallic everyone looked except for the hooded figure, he knew who it was. As he carried a large blade on his back and wore the dark claw symbol on his chest and stepped into the light his face was unknown but his eyes were light blue and he talked with an earth British voice. As he bowed and greeted his master he said to him.

"That would be my pleasure…Master Takato."

"The dark warrior so glad you could join us." Takato said as he smiled while his face still remained in darkness and with his normal voice too. Suddenly one of the lizards shouted and demanded of Takato.

"I could care less..sss about your plans..sss, Takato, whats..sss in it for the kakwards..ss." he hissed on his 's's. as Takato's hood became separate spikes on his cloak he turned round and glared evilly at the lizard and said to him.

"Untold riches to start." The lizard at him with eyes of gleam for treasure then all of a sudden the same pulse of energy that pinned espio to the wall was used on him this time bigger. As the others looked at the red pulsing energy that held the lizard against the wall they knew now not to mess or fail their master. As the lizard try to get free Takato also promised him. "And I promise I won't crush your puny planet baragwart." As Takato released control of the energy holding him, the giant lizard fell to the solid metal floor the dark warriors eyes smiled with pride and the enjoyment of such a dumb beasts pain. As he got up he said to Takato as he laughed nervously.

"I believe something can be arranged."

"Good…then let it begin." He said in his evil distorted secondary voice. As a supernova lighting crackled Takato said "It's time to send a message, the future of the universe belongs to me." Meanwhile back at planet atmonaes the Screaming hanokas had just arrived at the guardian light tower as Jason walked to the entrance he gazed upon it he suddenly heard something in his head, he then smiled. One of his comrades asked him.

"Captain Jason, sir! Is something wrong?" as he looked back at the corner of his eye he said to them coldly.

"That depends entirely on your point of view?" as he reached for his sword he said out loud. "Long live, Master Takato." And with that he turned round and attacked his own crew mercilessly. As they screamed in pain and blood flew everywhere. After the killing Jason then ascended to the top of the tower and took the crystal from the tower which gave out all the light. As he took it the light stopped and then the whole planet fell into darkness. As people gasped at the light stopping Seras said to the others pointing out the obvious.

"The light tower it's stopped…lighting"

"Something must be wrong with the crystal." Maeve said to matt.

"Fighting Dreamers, let's roll." As their flyers rode along the roads like motor cycles everyone headed towards the tower. As they arrived at the tower they discovered that the Screaming hanokas were…dead! Slaughtered and butchered like so many lambs all but one was absent…Jason.

"What happened?" asked espio as he looked at the blood everywhere. As they looked at the doors to the tower they discovered that the doors were bent inwards, as it was forced open.

"Whoever did this must be extremely powerful." Matt said wondering who did this. As he looked up he knew the answers weren't going to be around here, they had to be upstairs. As matt walked on the others followed him, prepared to fight who ever did this. As Zora passed a body she saw that the neck was cut half way and with blood pouring out, this brought back a memory of one she'd rather forget, so laughed a tiny laugh to shake off the feeling. As they climbed the staircase matt wondered who would want to steal a stone that produced light that was given to this planet over 3000 years ago by matt's ancestor which was named 'the Hoenheim stone'. As they approached the top Madison said out loud.

"The Hoenheim stone it's gone." Suddenly a glow of light and voice from the darkness said to them.

"You needn't worry." As matt looked towards the light he saw that the person was…

"Jason?"

"It'll find a good home with Takato."

"But…you're a universal protector!" matt pointed out.

"A universal protector to see which way the cosmic wind is blowing, the future is master Takato, the stone belongs to him." As matt drew his Katanas he said to him.

"I will not let that happen!"

"You're welcome to try and stop me." He said as he drew his sword. As they drew their swords an atmosphere of blood began to fall around them, then Jason's turned red as it was infused with a crystal while Matts turned blue because of his chakra, this was going to be no ordinary sword fight. As they stared down at each other they waited for one of them to attack, while Jason had anger in his eyes matt remained calm and confident, Jason didn't like that. As he attacked matt avoided his wild strike and jumped to his side on to a pillar in the light tower he then forced himself towards Jason and attack him but Jason blocked his attack and forced matt back. As matt skidded to a halt Jason taunted matt by bending his hand back saying 'bring it on'. As the others watched in amazement of Matts skills they wondered could they ever fight like him. He and Jason were in a sword deadlock trying to push forward while keeping the other one back. As Jason pushed forward he then spurn round and kicked matt in the chest which sent matt flying towards the edge of the light tower nearly falling out. Fortunately Matts not that unlucky and reluctantly attacked Jason once more, but as matt attacked Jason ducked and then grabbed his foot. As he grabbed it he spun matt around and then slammed him to the stone floor. As loud thud went through the building sakura said worriedly.

"Matt, get up!" as matt looked at Jason he said angrily.

"It's your job to protect this planet. You made an oath." As Jason laughed he said to matt playing with his ambitions.

"Oh that's right, you fancy yourself a universal protector. Sorry to disappoint you but your just a group of Misfits." Matt became angry at that remark; all his life he was called a misfit. A misfit project, a misfit son, a misfit Ninja, a misfit agent and now a misfit universal protector that was it, the misfit name stops now! Jason smiled evilly at him as matt closed his he suddenly started to glow blue and as he opened his eyes, they were on fire with blue chakra. As the others looked on Matts new power they saw him jump in the air and then threw himself at Jason, knocking him to the floor with great force. As he fell down so did the Hoenheim stone it didn't crack, now that is strong. As the others looked at matt they cheered suddenly, as Zora removed her hands from her eyes she put her thumb up. Maeve said to Jason reminding him of his remark.

"When was the last time you saw a 'misfit' do that." As put away his Katanas Jason said weakly.

"That was…that was…" but he passed out before he said anything. As matt bent down to pick the stone Maeve screamed.

"Matt, you did it! That's…that's?" she said trying to figure out what matt just did. Matt replied.

"The light charge. I guess I finally figured out my move."

"We are so now the real deal, matt." Sakura said excited now they have to be an official universal protector squadron. As matt placed the stone back the clouds of darkness that swirled above disappeared and in comes the sunshine. Some time later a crowd gathered around the tower waiting for the perpetrator for the slaughtering of the universal protectors of their planet and for nearly endangering the planet with darkness. As two guards from the council came and took Jason away Jason yelled to them.

"The worst is yet to come; the order of the dark claw will rise again!" as matt watched he wondered who 'the order of the dark claw' were? Suddenly a familiar voice called to them.

"Fighting dreamers?" as matt looked towards the voice he saw that it was the old man "We'd like a word." He said with two members of the actually council behind. As sakura rubbed her hands she said.

"See I told you, this is where they make us the new universal protectors." Back at the ship sakura complained…again. "Get help?" she complained "I can't believe all they wanted us to do is go and get help."

"Sakura." Said Maeve explaining something to her "Thanks to that lowlife Jason, there's no one here to protect the planet or the Hoenheim stone." As matt tried to figure something out around a table in the bridge with one sofa going round that Zora made while on the planet with the elders and on the way here, he said to the team.

"So we'll bring reinforcements like they asked, but if we're looking for a way to prove ourselves this is it." Matt knew what he was doing…sort of. Meanwhile back at the dark claw castle in the dark chamber, in walked the dark warrior, the large man and the woman with purple hair. As they bowed down before the throne of Takato the dark warrior greeted him.

"Master Takato." Takato had already heard about what the dark warrior was going to say.

"I understand Jason has failed, and at the hands of a universal protector who claims to lead a team know as the fighting dreamers." Suddenly his voice became deeper and darker "Who're descendants of the light guardians."

"It's a rumor your highness! There are no descendents of the light guardians, the elders said so themselves when we robbed their planet two months ago."

"Go! Get me the stone!" he said in his normal dark voice but it didn't last long as it went back to his demonic voice as he told the dark warrior. "And this time…No Mistakes!"

"Consider it done!" he said as he bowed again. As he turned to the two behind him he ordered them "Raven, Crush, come with me!" as they followed him a guard with purple hair watched them leave, she could tell something big was about to happen. At that same moment in time the hope was hovering above the planet while the team tried to figure where the best place to go to gather up an army using the book of known universal protectors that the council gave to them in a book. As Maeve laid out a map in the bridge she said setting up a plan on where to go first.

"We'll contact the red phoenixes on planet phenoeon then on to Barcelona, and no sakura we don't have time to catch up on our tanning." As sakura stopped sun creaming herself she said to her not really caring about the stone.

"Well I don't see the big deal about some dumb stone anyways."

"Sakura, did you listen to the elders? The Hoenheim stone is like the symbol of light itself." As she stopped there matt continued.

"And its also the most powerful stone ever found, there no telling what Takato would do with that much power." As Zora started to fidget she reminded matt of what would happen if he did.

"Let's not forget the eternal darkness, plague of evil and the everlasting suffering that would surely follow." She said as she reenacted a scene from an earth play called hamlet holding a black skull. Suddenly a warning system went off alerting them off incoming squadrons Zora said as she looked for the source of the squadron. "Maybe it's starting already." As she scouted through a periscope she suddenly found, a huge flagship with thousands of fighters coming their way. "Yep, I was right." As Zora passed it to matt he looked through the periscope and he saw a huge flagship with many cannons and loads of flyers heading their way as they got closer he saw their symbol.

"Dark claws! And they're heading straight for atmonaes, there won't be time to get reinforcements; we'll handle this…alone! This ship is now on full red alert!" As the warning alarms went off Matt, Maeve, cream and espio headed straight towards their flyers and espio franticly attached more and more weapons to his to stand a better chance of survival. In the bridge sakura said all panicky as the alarms went off and looking at the map.

"Okay I'll use the cloud card to give you guys some cover." As Seras and alucard headed to the cannons, Seras forgot about the six digit number she had to type in, for security reasons and franticly pushed numbers. While alucard just ripped the door off only to get sprayed with garlic gas. Back in the bridge sakura was still thinking of other ways to help the others. "And then I'll send in the lighting card to short out the electronics on board the flyers." Meanwhile down in the missile bay Madison and Walter were loading up a tray of missiles on to a belt that led to the cannons. "Oh, what am I saying, that's the worse plan ever!" down in the cargo bay/hanger espio had just fitted the last crystal missile cannon to his flyer. Back in the bridge Zora cowered under the table and wrote very quickly in her alien language.

"In might of my immediate demise, I Zora due hereby decree all my worldly possessions to…" she suddenly stopped and threw the paper aside and said depressed "They're all going to get destroyed anyways." In the hanger Maeve picked up 2 missiles to load up her flyer with but as she looked around she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Has anyone seen my flyer?" she asked, as she looked at espio's flyer loaded with weapons and bombs Maeve said to him as she looked at it. "That things never gonna fly, espio?" espio said to her.

"Worth a shot!" as everyone stood ready for an attack matt said to the team on his radio that went through the whole ship to everyone as he tried to motivate them.

"So nobody believes in us, well now's the time to prove them wrong. But this isn't when play catch the squad leader or last one lands does the dishes, this is the real deal so whatever you do, Try…not…to…" as everyone puzzled matt's speech matt had thought of another word instead of screw up or fail. "…Mess up!" as the engines began to roar espio said to matt.

"Matt…Worst motivational speech ever."

"You know what I mean, lets do this team." As matt pulled back on the throttle he took off leading his team into battle. As Maeve and espio followed they both followed matt as Maeve stayed behind matt espio fell off the runway unable to gain attitude until the last minute. As they steadily went into battle matt said to them. "Just follow the plan and we'll be fine."

"Matt, I forgot the plan." Said Maeve embarrassed of her forgetfulness.

"Just keep them off that planet." Said espio reminding her of the plan as he pointed to the planet. As the dark claw fleet moved ever closer espio could see something, something the elders told his team to watch out for. As he flew next to matt shakily he said to matt.

"Er… matt that's the dark warrior… as in **THE** dark warrior." as sakura saw the dark warrior she said to matt down the radio.

"As in the person responsible for robbing the vault on Procepious and is also responsible for single handedly destroying six universal protectors when combined were even stronger than the light guardians, matt get out of there now." She said as she feared for Matts safety.

"I'm not running away."

"We got your back, matt" Maeve said confidently. Suddenly from behind the flagship came to new squadrons lead by crush and raven. As crush laughed and smashed his fist against his mace, raven laughed as violins played in the background her masterpiece 'The symphony of death' played by her own orchestra. As they twiddled with their violins the dark warrior gave his squadron the signal to attack. As the other dispersed to attack the individual squadrons the hope stayed where it was and flew steadily as Zora flew up and close to the flagship sakura said to Seras and alucard.

"Here they come, open fire! Just don't hit anyone we know." And like that the cannons were up and firing dealing out some damage. As they pulled along side the flagship they saw that it was bigger and had more powerful lasers. As the lasers made contact with the hope the whole ship rocked, but it still continued to fire. As matt swooped down underneath it he set his sights on the dark warrior who matt said he wasn't running away from. Suddenly the dark warrior jumped out of his cockpit and stood at the very tip of his flyer. As he drew his blade matt opened the canopy that covered the cockpit so that he can deflect the blade of the dark warriors. As the dark warriors flew by him with a slash of Matts blade he disappeared, that was until a voice said.

"Oh, young one." As matt looked for the voice he saw the dark warrior standing on his wing tip "Since your new at this allow me to explain the ground rules." After he said that he suddenly thrusted forward and grabbed matt by the shoulder, cream gasped of how quick this guy was. "There are none, if you live you win and just so you know…I never lose!" as he pushed matt back in his seat he jumped of the flyer and onto his own laughing madly at him. As he zoomed off away from matt, matt followed he was determined to not lose to a creep like him. Meanwhile Maeve was having trouble of her own as she flew around avoiding the flyers one of them crashed into her wing and lodged himself there. As Maeve opened up her cockpit she used her fist of fire to melt the wing right of the enemy's flyer. As the pilot bailed out Maeve laughed at the poor soul's pain and disgrace but her laughter didn't last long because just then something hit her in the engines as she looked above crush was there with his big metal mace smashing it into Maeve's engines repeatedly. As she weaved and turned to avoid him espio flew past her trying to aim on the target. As he tried to aim at the target he couldn't seem to get between the eye of the needle. As he fired two shots they completely missed the target not even close to one. As he growled in frustration he said to himself.

"I can't get a clear shot!" as espio's flyer started to rattle because of all the weapons attach to it he suddenly heard that music again, 'the symphony of death' and it was getting closer. As he looked behind him he saw raven and three of her squad members closing in, suddenly raven took aim and fired at espio's right wing. As espio avoided the arrow going for his right wing he didn't see the second which hit his left wing and sent his flyer into a tail spin. With the extra weight it was impossible to pull up as he approached the planet's atmosphere. Suddenly all the extra weight was dropped off the wings and espio gained control over the flyer. As espio took aim at the three flyers he said to himself. "That's better!" as he fired some shots at one of the flyers, the flyer's engines went offline and began to fall. As the pilot bailed out he deployed the emergency parachute just as the dark warrior flew by and circled to attack matt. as matt got in close the dark warrior jumped and went for cream in the back, as he held his sword above her he suddenly kicked the eject seat which sent cream out of the flyer. As he jumped off matt looked up and saw cream going high above him, as he hoped the parachute to kick in, it did, cream was safely floating back to the hope. As matt sighed for creams safety as she went back to the hope he then became angry and decided to go alone against the dark warrior, he was going to pay! As matt got close he turned the flyer on its wing and started to slash at the dark warrior but the dark warrior was more skilled with blade deflected matts attack with ease as he turned his flyer on its side. Meanwhile Maeve was still in a tough dogfight with a guy and his giant mace. As they went on a collision course with each other Maeve prepared to fire her missiles at him in shot. As she pushed the fire button something happened, the missiles didn't launch. As she repeatedly pushed the button the missiles still didn't launch.

"They're stuck!" she yelled. Crush was smiling as he took advantage of her situation. As Maeve thought of what to do she suddenly thought of her fire fairies if they can ignite the starting fuse on the missiles then all of the would off, but she couldn't do it in a place with no oxygen so she dove towards the planet leading crush towards the oxygen filled atmosphere. As he followed he readied his mace to clobber her with he thought nothing this bitch can do will hurt him, oh how wrong he was! Just the Maeve circled round and summoned up her fire fairies that launched all the bombs straight at crush. As crush saw the bombs incoming he ejected safely into the sky. As he bailed out his ride was blown to pieces he thought things couldn't get any worse. As he growled angrily he didn't see the other flyer until he turned round and screamed.

"Oh, shit!" as he got hit by 2.5 tons of metal flying at high speeds he laid on the front semi unconscious Maeve said to herself cruelly .

"Oh, that's got to hurt!" one problem down two more to go. As espio took aim at raven I said tauntingly.

"I see you!" as he lined up the needle with her flyer. While raven pulled back on her string of the bow she said as she took aim.

"I got you in my sights now." As her dark yellow eyes half closed her purple eye shadow was revealed as she let go off the arrow at the same time espio fired a crystal bullet designed by Zora and matt themselves. As the arrow and crystal bullet met the arrow started destroying the crystal bullet, and then with a bang a second arrow was fired through the smoke of the first as espio quickly avoided he heard the arrow rip through his fuel tanks and then the whole power went offline.

"Oh great (!)" as espio ejected his parachute didn't kick in and as raven smiled watching the short demise of espio just plummeting to the planet below. Suddenly Maeve came out of nowhere and caught espio, by accident. As espio landed on the front of Maeves flyer he said with a pain going through the centre and a slightly high pitched voice. "Going my way!" as Maeve dodged and turned at every corner to avoid these flyers espio was holding on for dear life. Meanwhile up in space still was the hope and the flagship as alucard and Seras kept firing it still wasn't enough to destroy the hard amour plated vehicle. In the bridge Zora was growing increasingly paranoid about losing the ship, and then the worst thing to happen during a battle, one of the engines got taken out.

"Shields are down engine two is completely obliterated, we're getting clobbered by that cruisers cannon. Sakura, if we don't run now we're going to lose the hope." As sakura looked shocked Zora's tactics she questioned her.

"Zora? What about the others?"

"Um… they should run too." As Zora retreated back to the planet it became clear that the hope was in really bad shape. With thick black smoke pouring out from the side and a fire raging down in the sub levels they had to do something and fast. As Maeve followed to help out on the ship to put out the fire with espio still on the front, the cruiser and the remaining flyers followed them to the planet below. As matt and the dark warrior descended down to the planet below their sword fight continued with slashes and slices to each other but to deflect every blow was something else. As they parted away from each other matt set the flyer to auto pilot he was going to show this dark warrior what happens when mess with his little girl. As he and the dark warrior both jumped on top of their flyers the dark warrior yelled to him.

"So you call yourself a universal protector, well where's your fancy move?"

"It's right here!" said matt as he forced his chakra out again to do the light charge. As he jumped into the air the dark warrior stood and watched this young boy performed an old technique from his ancestors. As matt charged on to the dark warriors flyer he thought he got him but a voice behind said.

"Good form." As the dark warrior held his blade close to matt, matt turned round and attacked but was blocked by the dark warrior. "But you need to work on your landing." As he thrusted matt back the dark warrior kicked matt in the chest sending him plummeting towards the crowd with no parachute. As matt turned over and put away his Katanas he pulled a special tab that Madison fitted to his clothes, as he pulled it two wings made of metal and fabrics flew matt safely down. As the dark warrior saw Matts safe descent he closed in on matt he drew out a cannon on his back and took aim at matt, as he got closer to matt he used his own dark energy as ammo and fired. As the dark ball of energy hit matt in one of the wings matt started to lose control and sudden caught himself in a spiral going down to the ground, it was going to be a rough landing. To make matters even worse Matts flyer began to fall out of the sky as well and it was heading for the town. As the townspeople below watch matt spiral down to the ground they suddenly saw matt crashed, tumbled and rolled into the hard ground. As matt's wings flew off he found himself face first in the dirt. Then on the outskirts of town a loud sound of metal scraping across the ground was heard and then a big fireball erupted into the sky. As matt slowly got up a sword was placed in front of him the dark warrior held it close to his neck. As three flyers flew to the tower and grabbed the stone the clouds above started to grow cold and black. The dark warriors eyes looked down on matt peering into his heart, the dark warrior suddenly said to matt cruelly.

"This is the part where I claim victory, but since your young I'll allow you a lifetime to savor your defeat." As the roar of engines came closer one of them stopped by the dark warrior and handed him the stone. As he waved it in front of matt he then turned to the people and said to them. "Your own protector has turned on you and now, the great council of universal protectors sends children… how pathetic." As he placed the stone in his pocket pouch the towns people murmured worriedly. As he board his flyer that landed next to him he said to the towns people. "The wrath of Master Takato is your future now!" as he revved up his engines matt grinded his teeth, they were powerful but with Takato there was no way he could defeat all of them. As lighting crackled and flew across the sky, the dark flyers rode the darkness with ease and returned to the dark claw castle. As matt groaned in pain as he got up a familiar roar of an engine came down, it was Maeve and espio they saw matt crash. As they rushed to his side Maeve said to matt.

"Are you okay, matt?" as matt slowly came back into focus he asked her.

"Where are the others?" suddenly a voice called out, it was sakura.

"Matt!" she said as she came down with the others. As cream jumped and landed in Matts arms she said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine guys." Suddenly the old council member who refused them before stepped forward and said.

"The Hoenheim stone, in the hands of Takato and his dark claws; our own universal protector has betrayed us, something must be done."

"It will!" Matt replied.

"The fate of the universe rests in that stone." Said the council member. What matt said next shocked everyone.

"We're going to Takato's castle to get it back." The whole crew suddenly said.

"We are?" as matt smiled and nodded Zora said with no faith and a lot of doubt.

"We're doomed!" back at the asteroid field the dark warrior held the stone up high as the supernova storms continued, the end for this galaxy was near.

Matt- the Hoenheim stone is gone! Now the universe's most powerful crystal is in the hands of Takato and it's up to us to get back.

Maeve- how are we going to do that?

Kero- I suggest we take a donut break!

Maeve- do you think of nothing but food

Matt- actually kero's given me an idea on how to bring Takato done from the inside

Kero- I did?

Maeve- he did?

Matt- and for all of us it means pulling off the dangerous stealth mission the universe as ever seen! But we're not going to make the same mistakes our ancestors did, no we're doing it our way.

NEXT TIME: RISE OF THE FIGHTING DREAMERS PART (II)

Matt- let's go show Takato what we are really made of!

All- yeah!

Zora- we're doomed, I know it!

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	15. Rise of the fighting dreamers part II

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 14: Rise of the fighting dreamers part (II)**

**Opening credits: FLOW "GO!! Fighting dreamers" (Naruto opening 4)**

The fleet that single handily defeated the so called fighting dreamers had landed in the hanger bay of Takatos new palace. As the dark warrior got off his flyer the troops saluted him as he walked passed them he looked around and he knew that Takatos path for control was the right way and anyone who tried to stop him will suffer an agonizing death…soon they will. As the dark warrior entered the throne room of Takato he bowed and presented the Hoenheim stone and said respectfully.

"Master Takato." Takatos back was turned he was finishing off the machine he was building. Suddenly he said to the dark warrior.

"You might want to hold on to that for a few more moments, im expecting guests!" he said as the radar showed a thousand of universal protectors converging on the dark claw castle. As the dark warrior left a guard by the door handed him a bazooka, before he could even question what this was Takato told him. "It's a cannon I designed to use the power of the Hoenheim stone at a low level, use it well." As the dark warrior took his place on top of the tall tower he looked over the asteroid field to see a thousand flyers. As he looked at the so called attack force he said over confidently.

"One thousand flyers against me…where's a challenge when you need one?" as he smiled evilly he loaded the Hoenheim stone into the special compartment for the crystal Then whole gun suddenly began to glow blue. As all the universal protectors fired the missiles at the castle in a large hailstorm the dark warrior pulled the trigger on the gun and fired a huge amount of energy. The blast was so powerful that it flung the dark warrior into the castle wall 30 feet away from the edge, there was no escape. As a large ripple of crystal energy ripped through the flyers easily all the universal protectors were killed, nearby a small satellite recording the attack was broadcasted on to the fighting dreamer's commutation screen. Suddenly the image went dead and nothing but static appeared on the screen. As the lights got turned back on Walter stepped forward and said to Matt, sakura, Zora, alucard, cream, Madison and Seras.

"That was a live image from the asteroid field also know as omega 9. What we just saw was only a small amount of power used by the Hoenheim stone in the wrong hands, in can be very dangerous as we've just witnessed." As the others looked worried matt just hoped espio and the others were okay. "Fortunately matt has found a way of avoiding this blast; he suggests we hit them from below up inside while he causes a distraction outside and then heads towards the main cargo bay, the weak point in the castle." Everyone faked smiled at the plan; they just wanted to get the stone back without any suicide business but unfortunately this is what happens in war. Back at the castle the dark warrior returned to Takato with amazement. As Takato turned round he smiled evilly and asked the dark warrior.

"And our guests?" the dark warrior couldn't say anything but.

"I've never seen such power!"

"That, my dear dark warrior was nothing, we're about to see the full power of the Hoenheim stone unleashed." As he turned back to his machine he typed in a few code numbers and then pulled down on a lever next to the machine. As the machine rotated upwards it looked like a cage but it was actually a tool for nothing more but the destruction of the universe. As the dark warrior stood in more amazement than before he wondered what this incredible machine was, suddenly a hatch opened in front of him and Takato turned back to the dark warrior and held out his hand for the stone. As the dark warrior bowed and presented the stone, Takato took it from him and placed in the hatch. The three doors of the hatch closed on the stone and locked it in tight, as the machine activated the hood of Takatos once again became nothing separate spikes on his coat and his eyes became thing as snake eyes, snake eyes full of hate and evil and the very eyes that caused matt his fear of snakes and needles but that's a different story. As Takato's voice started to go evil and distort he told the dark warrior what the machine was. "It's called a storm engine, imagine a thousand planets wiped clean in a single blow, is about to happen." On the machine a power gauge showed the machine at 2 percent. "In a few hours, this will be the only safe place in the galaxy."

Back at the ship the others were prepared for battle. As Madison and Walter made sure the cannons were fully loaded Seras and alucard took their place in the cannons. In the bridge sakura was reading the plans for all the tunnels in the sub levels of the palace to see which one would be closer to the throne room, Zora concentrated on the task ahead, a suicide death run as she called it through the asteroid field. In the hanger matt was prepared for lift off and cream strapped herself in nice and tight she noticed something was different. In the back was several controls that looked like flight controls, earlier matt had asked Zora to install new flight controls in the back for cream in case of anything, he trusted cream completely. As matt revered the engine Madison came running to the hanger screaming.

"Wait! Wait!" matt wondered what Madison could want, as he opened up the canopy she handed him a new sword.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a laser blade, with this you can cut through anything, its like a Lightsaber only hold able, its power source comes from a Adegan crystal, at least what's the crystal register said." Matt smiled.

"It's great thanks Madison and tell Walter thanks for the great blade." As matt closed the canopy on the cockpit he took off out of the ship and flew along side the hope near the bridge, to give them the signal to depart and to commence the operation. As sakura confirmed they were ready matt saluted her, which was the signal. As matt rose above the asteroids Zora took the ship down below right where the Astor snakes lived. As one jumped out of nowhere and nearly took a bite out of the back engine Zora moved the ship away from the Astor snake and kept speed to a minimum. Meanwhile matt and cream were closing in on Takatos palace their job was to cause as much attention as possible while the others did their jobs. It was dangerous for one flyer to go up an entire fleet of dark claws, the universes deadliest foes. Back at the castle a large crack of supernova lighting spread across the planet while the menacing tower of Takatos tower loaded and unloaded cargo they 'acquired'. As a crane unloaded a crate of donuts on to the loading deck with the other supplies it went back to unload more cargo from the ship. As the large crate came to a stop another crane hoisted it up in the air and moved it off the loading deck, as the crane put the crate down a loud thumping came from the inside, with three loud bangs the side of the crate collapsed and inside laid a fat kero who just had to burp. As the burp echoed kero said to Maeve who was laying on top of some empty boxes.

"I'd thought I'd never say these two things, one matt is such a genius on how he got us in here and two, I never want to see a donut again." As espio came out from underneath the boxes he said to kero.

"Well you didn't need to eat half of them."

"Well we needed the room." He said full as he rolled on his front. As Maeve got up she said to kero.

"Can you at least turn back into your normal stuffed toy look? A big griffin like you is bound to stand out here." As espio looked round the corner kero was turning back into his stuffed toy look. As espio looked around he got that creepy feeling about the place. As Maeve looked round the corner too kero sat on top of her head to look around as well.

"So this is Takatos palace?" as Maeve nodded kero held on to her hair.

"It does have an evil theme to it." She said agreeing with espio. Suddenly they saw a guard coming and ducked round the corner. As they held their breath the guard came round the corner and said to them.

"Hey! Who are you?" he said as he pointed his spear at them Maeve, espio and kero were in big trouble if they didn't do something quick. Meanwhile Zora was doing all she could to avoid the Astor snakes in the asteroid field as well as the giant flying rocks. As she dove into one of the free pockets in the field an Astor snake came up from behind, as she used the controls to avoid the attack from it she asked sakura about this plan of matts.

"Flying near planet nova is bad enough, sakura. But do we really have to get through the…" suddenly a stray asteroid came out of nowhere, as Zora turned to evade it she continued to sakura. "… asteroid field."

"It's the only way, Zora. All we need to worry about now is for the others to pull off their part of the mission." As sakura looked at the maps of the palace she just hoped Maeve didn't do anything to drastic. Back at the castle the guard that had Maeve, kero and espio was tied up and his mouth stuffed with many donuts, as he struggled to get free and mumbled for help Maeve, espio and kero were already away from the cargo bay. As they tip toed down a hallway kero whispered to espio.

"What are we looking for again?" as espio turned round he whispered back to kero.

"A pipeline beneath the floor, we climb down and the hope should be waiting." He said as they passed by an open door. Suddenly kero said excitedly to himself.

"No way!" inside the opened door room was a giant machine with what they were looking for. "Guys! I think I found the Hoenheim stone inside this big thinge! Let's grab it and go!" he said as he floated towards it. As Maeve and espio turned back and saw where kero had disappeared to espio said to kero.

"I don't know kero, that's not part of Matts plan." As kero stooped he turned round and said to espio.

"He's always making things too complicated, just think of the time and danger we'll skip." As Maeve and espio thought about they looked at each and nodded.

"Let's do it!" espio agreed as he tip toed in. as Maeve and espio raced towards the machine, kero tried to pull it out but couldn't, it was stuck tight. As kero struggled and said as he gave up.

"I can't get it out, it's stuck tight." Espio turned to Maeve and said.

"Give me a boost Maeve and I'll pull that sucker out." As Maeve stood in position underneath the stone espio got a running start and then leapt into the air. As he landed on Maeves hands she said to him.

"Careful up there!" as espio tilt backwards and forwards Maeve said up to him. "Come on espio, grab it." As kero watched espio flop about like a fish he suddenly caught something out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly kero froze and looked in fright at the figure he saw. As Maeve looked at kero she asked. "What's wrong with you kero?" just then a dark voice said to them.

"Might want to rethink that." As Maeve and espio heard the dark voice they turned round to see standing before them was Takato and his two guards. "And you are…?"

"Busted!" said kero. In the asteroid field the hope and the remaining crew members had just made it to the end. As sakura looked through the periscope she saw all the pipes underneath the palace. As she looked at the bottom she said to Zora.

"The dark claw palace… looks just as ugly below." As Zora sighed she said to sakura.

"It does have a certain…dark charm, I wonder how they decorate the dungeons?" she said having little faith in the plan devised by someone who rebuilt a ship that was not of earth design and used 'stolen plans' from her great grandmother. As zora slowly flew the ship into the pipe where matt said to she just hoped that he knew what he was doing. Back in the throne room Takato had caught espio, Maeve and kero in the act of stealing the crystal his dark warrior stole. Suddenly from espio's back pocket he threw a kunai straight at Takato. As the kunai approached ever closer to Takato, for some strange reason Takato looked too calm. As the kunai came to his face Takato stopped it in the air, as espio looked surprised at this sudden stop. Then Takato summoned up a big ball of energy and vaporized the kunai in front of him, as the others saw the kunai break apart what came next was a surprise. Takato then used the energy ball and blasted all three in one go. As they laid there on the ground helpless the two guards by Takatos side raced over to them and held their spears to their faces.

"This is so not good." Kero said as he saw there was no way out. As Takato clapped his hands twice a huge pipe came down from the machine and sucked them all in. as the three went into three separate pipes they ended up in the same glass cage of the machine. As Maeve summoned her fire fists she slammed them into the glass hopefully it would break, but not a single scratch appeared. Takato laughed at her pain and said aloud.

"They'll be the first to see how it works…too bad it'll be the last thing they'll see, I'm guessing they're not the only ones paying us a visit." He was right because outside matt had just made it to the castle and he was greeted by the front line of defence crush and two alien designed gyrocopters. As crush ordered them to attack the two gyrocopter pilots nodded and went to attack matt. As matt looked at the three incoming machines he said to cream.

"Somehow I don't get the feeling he's welcoming us to dark claw castle." As matt saw two of them circling near him he had hatched a plan. As he flew towards the one on the right he charged straight at them without any hesitation. As matt got closer the gyrocopter in front shot at matts flyer matt quickly dodged it as the gyrocopter behind came closer to matt he didn't have enough time to react the glowing red plasma coming straight at him. As it hit the rotor blade it started to spiral down wards the pilot bailed out just before it was taken out by an asteroid. As matt turned the plane on its wing he quickly opened up the canopy and used his crystal blade to slice through the stem that held the rotor blades, it literally sliced through everything just like Madison said, matt reminded himself. "I've got to thank Walter for this new blade." As the gyrocopter fell the pilot bailed out just before another asteroid came out of nowhere and smashed it to pieces. As matt looked ahead he said to cream confidently. "Two down. One to go." As he approached crush, crush said angrily to him as he smashed his mace into his fist.

"Universal protector, crush is gonna smash you like a bug." As he charged at matt he yelled furiously as he swung his giant iron mace cream flinched and matt pulled back to go up. As he pulled up the mace hit the underbelly of the flyer but no damage. As crush continued on pass matt he suddenly turned round and smiled evilly. As matt drew his blade once again he prepared for an offensive attack, as crush growled at him matt smiled not in the least worried about crush. Meanwhile inside the dark and creepy pipeline that ran through the big and creepy castle ascending was the hope Zora's carefully driving was keeping the hopes engines from being scratched. As they ascended upwards through the creepy dark and damp pipeline sakura got a sudden chill down her spine from peering eyes looking at her. As they passed a pipe glowing eyes appeared from the darkness and looked at the ship. As sakura shivered she said to Zora.

"This place is giving me the creeps!"

"I think it's kind of homey." Zora said happy to be in the dark creepy pipe which she liked to call home. As she flew the hope down the long tunnel like pipe which dimly lighted she flew it with ease. As it rocketed past an open pipe a roar of four flyers came rocketing down the pipe chasing after the hope. On the hope the others were unaware of their pursuers as sakura checked the maps for the pipe they were looking for, suddenly the whole ship rocked. As sakura headed towards the radio Zora was wandering 'what in floaquars name was that?' as sakura got to the radio she asked alucard and Seras.

"What the hell was that?" as Alucard looked behind him what he saw were a group of lizards with spiky amour and matching flyers following them.

"It looks like we're being chased by…lizards?"

"What do they look like" sakura asked.

"Brown scales, brown amour with silver spikes." As Zora listened she shook and said panicky.

"It's the kakwards!" as sakura looked through the periscope she couldn't believe it they were being chased by lizards and they looked ugly! As she saw them gaining speed and flying behind the hope she ordered Zora.

"Zora, we've got to outrun them"

"Any faster and the hope will most definitely get scratched."

"Any slower and we're going to get blasted." Suddenly Zora reached for a control at the side of the controls and said to her as she pulled it back.

"I'm just saying." As she pulled it back the engines really lit up and caused it to go even faster with minor scratches down the side. As the leader of the kakwards roared he put the pedal to the metal and ordered his squadron to take off after them. Outside a fierce battle between matt and crush was heating up. As matt slashed at crush, crush simply deflected the attack with his massive steel mace. Nothing matt did could get through that thing. Suddenly matt thought of something max once said to him. "Remember matt, might isn't always right, don't try and muscle it, sometimes you have to think before you attack, if you use what you got then you'll have an advantage." As matt wondered what max meant by those words he suddenly thought something he had that crush didn't…speed. As he smiled at cream he told her.

"He's strong but we're faster." As he rocketed towards crush he swooped down missing the attack as crush swung at him ferociously. As matt got some distance away he came in again at high speeds missing crush's mace. As matt came closer and closer each time crush's mace would swing and hopefully hit something. On Matts final approach crush swung the mace round hitting his rotor blades. As the stem snapped and flew away crush mumbled as he saw it flew away.

"Uh-oh!" as his gyrocopter fell into the asteroid field he bailed out, to fight him another day. As matt watched him fall he flew off towards the second line of Defence, hoping the hope and the others had made it to the rendezvous. Inside they were still getting chased by the kakwards down the pipe line. As Seras or alucard tried to get a clear shot the hope would crash into the side of the pipe knocking the missiles off course. As they crossed a giant gap in the pipe they thought they were safe, but not for long. As the leader of the kakwards jumped off the edge of the broken pipe his flyer became a terror rider which transformed into a flying spiked beast now he and his squadrons were faster and meaner. As the hope out maneuvered them down the pipeline maze the kakwards soon caught up. As they got close they pulled out some crystal charged energy weapons like javelins and swords that became boomerangs at a throw. As they threw at the back of the hope the whole ship rocked, Zora had enough. As she frowned she said to sakura.

"I hate tailgaters!" suddenly Zora grabbed the brake lever and applied full reverse thrust. As the hope reversed the kakwards reacted too late to do anything, then all of a sudden a loud crash was heard. At the back the kakwards were hanging by the pipe that connected the engines to the ship. As they slipped off the hope started to fly off once more down the pipeline. As the kakwards leader looked at the single ship that took out his squadron, without using any weapons flew down the pipeline he was filled with loathing for that ship. As sakura remained in her chair she sighed a sigh of relief she said to Zora.

"Nice flying, Zora!"

"Yeah, well…" she said trying to thank sakura for the compliment. Outside matt had just reached the second line of Defence raven and her orchestra. As matt got closer he could hear them playing her master piece 'The symphony of death', but something was a miss, where was raven? She wasn't leading them. Suddenly from behind a bolt of red lighting was fired directly behind them. As matt looked behind him he saw raven closing in on him, as she got closer matt could see she was angry suddenly he heard her say.

"You and the fire bitch are going to pay for what you've done." 'Pay for what he and Maeve did.' What exactly did they do? As matt focused on both the flyers incoming and the one coming behind him he saw that another bolt was fired at him. As it got closer matt turned to evade it but barely got out of it. As he pulled up the flyers circled in sync while raven came ever closer to him, there was only way to stop her. As matt opened up the canopy he told cream to take the controls.

"What are you going to do dad?"

"Don't worry cream; I saw this in a cartoon once."

"And that make me better how…?" but before matt could reply he jumped out of his seat and took out his two Katana blades which then glowed blue and red. As matt twirled round he started to slice through the wings of the other flyers, as he twirled down cream followed behind him as she tried to catch him at the end. As he sliced through the two right wings of their flyers black smoke followed and all the pilots ejected too. As cream brought the flyer underneath matt she hoped he would land back in, he did.

"Did you see that?" he said excitedly to cream, cream smiled and nodded "I told you it would work." As they flew off towards the castle the second line of Defence was down and it was off to the cargo hold area. As one of the pilots played a sad tune for their defeat raven threw her crossbow behind her and hit the guy playing the violin. Inside the throne room a guard had come to Takato and reported the bad news, as he left in a hurry Takato said to himself.

"Both raven and crush…we must be dealing with a universal protector."

"Way to go, captain!" Maeve said excitedly. But all of a sudden the dark warrior appeared from the darkness and said to Takato.

"Leave this one to me, master." He said as he walked off to his flyer. Takato was impressed by this warrior's level of darkness and obedience. As he smiled evilly he turned back to his captives and said.

"If you're hoping for a rescue, prepared to be disappointed. In ten minutes all of my dark claws would be home to roost and your atoms…we'll be scattered across the universe." As kero gulped he said to Takato.

"Take your time, we're cool here…Unscatterized." As Maeve looked at kero she thought to herself. 'This is supposed to be the brave kero that's protecting sakura; I bet cream would do a better job.' Down below in the pipe network the hope slowed down as it turned a corner it was longer being followed. As sakura checked the maps she suddenly pointed and said to Zora.

"That's it, fly up that shaft. Hatch 35, we're at the rendezvous." As Zora brought the ship in the massive pipe the side of the engines scraped loudly along the walls making the whole ship shudder and shake. As sakura fell to the floor from the shuddering Zora fell on top of her. As the engines cut out Zora said to sakura.

"Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark!" down below a roar of flyers came down the pipe, it was the kakwards luckily for them the kakwards rode right past them, the hope was stuck in the pipe line and unless by some miracle something happened there was no way to escape. Outside matt was at the castle tower his final part of the mission was to get inside the cargo bay and set explosives blowing up the castle and everyone inside. He had hoped Maeve, espio and kero succeed in meeting the others on the hope and where out of the castle. As he approached the landing strip ahead was a familiar sight an amour plated dark warrior from last time. As the dark warrior turned the corner he said to himself.

"This one again? Obviously he didn't learn his lesson the first time." As he got to the tower matt was there too. They both circled around the tower looking at each other; the dark warrior was impressed with his determination and said to matt. "Your determined I'll give you that, but it takes much more than that to become a universal protector I should know, I've defeated more of them than anyone." Matt grinned his teeth at this person's lust for power and no regret for killing innocent by standers on their path of war. As the dark warrior continued he asked matt. "So tell me, universal protector, are you just pretending?" with a steel look in his eye matt said to him.

"Let's find out!" He said as pulled his flyer towards him the dark warrior, but the dark warrior had already drew his blade. As matt came in he drew his blade and started to slash at the dark warrior, but the dark warrior was still faster. As they pulled away from each other matt nearly fell out of the cockpit, as he managed to hang on he saw the dark warrior using his dark chakra again the same one that knocked matt down the ground and just like before matt was helpless to stop it. As the dark warrior fired his chakra like a lighting bolt matt couldn't see how he was going to block it, suddenly cream pressed a red button on her controls and as she jumped a shield with the hellsing and dream x insignia came up and she blocked the attack. As she looked down at her dad who was still hanging on she said to him.

"Told you they'd work." She said as she helped him up. As matt remained standing up cream took over the controls and flew straight towards the dark warrior. As the dark warrior jumped on top of his flyer he said coldly to himself.

"This time, no mercy!" As matt started to glow blue he was forming up enough chakra to do the light charge. Suddenly matt jumped into the air and launched the light charge this time as a bolt of lighting hitting the dark warriors flyer. As the dark warrior bailed out he pulled out some wings just like Matts and flew back to the castle. As matt looked at him with a smile the dark warrior roared furiously after being defeated so easily. Down in the pipe system sakura was waiting for the others to return as she read through the maps of the castle a sudden explosion happened beneath the ship that rocked her forward. It was a small explosion but the main concern was what caused it. As Zora looked down through the periscope Walter suddenly came to the bridge and asked.

"Is everyone alright, we heard an explosion."

"Ummm….yeah, they found us" she said worryingly. What she saw was the kakwards standing underneath the ship throwing their crystal javelins. Sakura asked Zora.

"What about the shields?"

"Knocked out by the dark claws in our last battle… permanently."

"Okay…This is bad!" she said trying not to panic. Suddenly another explosion from underneath happened this time stronger. As the kakwards fired up another bolt the lead of the group said to them roughly.

"We need more fire power…Move!" he ordered them. As one of the dim looking one chuckled the boss looked at him and all became quiet. In the ship sakura asked Zora.

"What if we tried reversing out?"

"It depends how close to the wall we are." As Walter checked the com link he contacted Seras and asked.

"What's our status on our situation, up there?" the radio was kind of fuzzy since the attack on the dark claw but Walter can hear every word.

"Cannons are locked up so we can't fire, I still can't get this garlic smell out of my hair and we're stuck against the wall." As sakura gulped Zora looked at them and said.

"I can try, but we will most definitely…be destroyed before we get out!" outside matt was finally on his way to the cargo bay no other defenses except the guards inside. As matt landed his flyer he ejected and drew his blades before the guards even noticed him. When they did the leader of the group of three said to him.

"Intruder halt!" as he and his two guards pointed their spears at him matt said to cream cockily.

"WE just took down three of the best generals Takato has, these three grunts will be a piece of cake." Suddenly behind the three grunts doors slid open and revealed a whole army of 'grunts' as puts it. As they look angry and ready to attack matt withdrew what he said and said to cream. "Or maybe we're in trouble." As they all stood there preparing to attack a small glowing ball was dropped between the legs of the guards. As it rolled and clanked one of the guards looked down and saw it stop by his foot. Then in a flash the guards were paralyzed in this electrifying shock of a bomb. As the whole army fell down like dominos only one was left standing. It was the purple haired guard that helped capture Maeve and the others. As matt defend himself from the guard the guard removed the mask and said.

"Take it easy, im a universal protector the names star." The guard was a girl. As matt put back his sword he said amazed like meeting a celebrity.

"You mean Suenemia Star, of the purple guard dragons. I've read all about you." He said as he walked over to her.

"I've been here undercover; Takato is preparing to unleash a storm to end this galaxy and the next."

"How?" asked matt.

"He's built a machine and is planning on using the Hoenheim stone." Suddenly she said something to reveal if everyone stuck to the plan. "Also has a purple chameleon and girl with red hair and flying rat stuck inside it, they belong to you?" as cream nodded she hit hand against her head and said embarrassed.

"Oh! Sis!" Meanwhile in the throne room the gauge had reached eighty five percent, it looks like it was the end for the fighting dreamer's first mission. As espio sighed he said to kero.

"Kero I just wanted you to know, you a good friend even if matt does hate you."

"Thanks espio that means a lot, and it was me who broke your Guitar." As espio's eyes turned to rage he yelled.

"You said it was the wind!"

"Well it was kind of windy when I accidently sat on it." As he turned to Maeve he said to her. "Maeve there's a secret matt entrusted me to never tell anyone, but since we're going to die I may as well tell you." As he whispered something into Maeve's ear she suddenly turned bright red and said.

"Wow! he really does? I never knew!" kero nodded. Suddenly the gauge turned to ninety percent it was almost over. As the machine hummed louder and louder Takato said in his distorted second voice.

"Storms made us! Storms tore us apart! And now Storms will help us rebuild…MY WAY!" suddenly another glowing ball rolled in between the cracks of the door and paralyzed the two guards on the other side. As they fell to the ground the doors swung wide open and a voice off reason said.

"Or we can do it my way?" it was matt he made it just in time. As the others looked up and saw matt they also saw a shining new light of hope suddenly appeared. As Takato looked round he said angrily in his deep dark voice.

"This is getting annoying!"

"Shut down the machine and give me back what you stole master…Takato?" said matt surprised to see Takato healed up even after the beating that happened on earth and something else as well.

"Let me guess you're that pesky universal protector, aren't you a little short?"

"I was going to say the same thing about you." Takato looked smaller somehow on earth he was as tall as matt but here he was only two feet bigger than espio. Suddenly Takatos glaring eyes turned towards a dark weapon by his side. The weapon was a spear and sword combined into one with a glowing crystal on the end. The weapon suddenly flew into Takatos hands like a psychic connection between the two. As matt looked at the weapon Takato started to glow black and started to be lifted off the ground this was impossible matt thought. As Takato grabbed the emblem that went across his chest that held the cloak on the cloak then fell to the ground with Takato. As matt drew his blade Takatos dark crystal turned red Takato smiled evilly as he held the weapon at matt. Then from out of nowhere a pair of bladed num-chucks came flying at Takato nearly cutting off his hand but destroying the weapon. As the weapon returned to its thrower it was Suenemia. As she landed Takato started to rebuild his weapon piece by piece in a matter of seconds the once destroyed weapon was restored. As he spun it round he said impressed with suenemias throwing skills.

"Oh! You're good." As they all stood in stance in the emblem of the floor of a dark claw suenemia said to matt as she notice the gauge was near full.

"I'll hold off the bastard, go help your friends." As matt ran to help his friends, Takato let him pass he knew it was too late to do anything. As suenemia looked at Takato she let loose a barrage of energy slashes. As Takato blocked every single one he let loose a barrage of crystal waves. As the battle raged between suenemia and Takato matt climbed the machine hoping to reach the others in time. As matt got closer he could hear frantic tapping as he looked up he saw kero slamming his paws on the glass. As Takato quickly aimed every where to try and stop this hopping star he could hit her once. Suddenly she disappeared into the dark corners of the throne room and hid well from Takato. As Takato looked around he couldn't see her anyway where could someone who means light hide in darkness? Suddenly from the shadows a surprised attack, as suenemia attacked Takato she would land a good kick to the head but Takato turned round before she got close and released a wave of dark energy and knocked her to the ground. As she screamed in pain cream looked up after struggling to pull out the Hoenheim stone she saw star unconscious with Takato hovering above her in victory. As matt turned round he screamed with worried eyes.

"Star!" as Takato turned round he smiled evilly at matt showing no mercy. As matt drew his blade Takato changed his crystal from black to blue and fired a cold ice blast at matt. As matt avoided the blast it hit the glass and froze it, this was perfect timing for Maeve and the others.

"Now's our chance, smash it down Maeve." Espio said as stood back away from the shatter area. As Maeve slammed her shoulder into it causing only small cracks she rubbed her arm and said to espio.

"Ow! That's cold" outside matt had jumped into the air and started to glow blue this was his chance to strike Takato. But as Takato looked on he didn't look worried like every other opponent matt went up against. As matt released the light charge Takato raised his spear and the light charge was dispersed. The light charge was bent around Takato there was no way to defeat him. As matt and Takato stood in silent stance at each other a passing sound of flapping wings Takato knew that sound as he told matt.

"You can't win, matt. You'll jump around and you'll do your ancestors move, but the end result will be the same." Suddenly a dark figure landed behind matt but matt was completely unaware of the shadow figure. "I unleash the full power of your ancestor's stone and destroy the planets and you…" he said as he pointed towards matt as he thought about it he finally said to him. "Well actually I don't really care what happens to you." Suddenly a blade being drawn came behind him before matt could react the dark figure slashed matt in the back opening it and bleeding through the clothes. As matt was pushed along the floor by the slash he laid unconscious with blades above him. As cream watched she knew this couldn't be the end, no way her dad was a strong fighter no way he end it like this. As Takato turned to the dark figure he said to him. "You always have to have the last shot." He was talking to the dark warrior.

"My apologies, master." He said as he put away his blood covered sword. As they walked over to the machine Takato smiled, it was ready. As Maeve continue to smash on the glass the roof above them started to disappear, block by block. As Takato flipped switches and levers the machine became louder and louder and small discharges of lighting were given off by the machine the towers of the castle were like lighting conductors that lit up the whole sky. As Maeve smashes became faster and harder she tried with help from espio and kero. As the Hoenheim stone became more lit up the gauge reached one hundred percent, as Takato looked at the lighting filled sky he smiled and said evilly.

"And so it begins!" suddenly a weak voice from behind them said.

"See that's where you're wrong!" as Takato and the dark warrior looked behind them they saw matt standing up. As matt drew his blades he said to them "It's already over!" as the dark warrior used his blade to cut matt again, matt dodged it by jumping in the air and landing on the machine. As Takato quickly grabbed his spear he fired a quick shot at matt but missed. As it missed matt it hit the glass shattering it. As the others were thrown back from the explosion matt landed back on the machine and prepared to defend his friends. As the dark warrior held his blade to attack a familiar pair of bladed num-chucks came flying out of nowhere and destroyed Takatos weapon for good this time. As suenemia jumped in the air she quickly landed a kick on the dark warrior pushing him along the floor until he hit the metal beam that held the castle up. As the warrior lost his blade suenemia nodded this was Matts chance to remove the Hoenheim stone, but he had something else in mind. As matt nodded back something extraordinary happened his swords became two different colors one red representing fire and the burning passion for friendship and peace and blue to represent ice and the calmness of a universal protector. As they combined together, a huge light sword with the combination of both appeared. As matt held the sword high everyone stood in shock of what he did next, as he brought down his sword he said in his mind.

"Please forgive me for what im about to do, Liamheim!" as matt smashed his sword into the stone cracks started to appear then the stone itself shattered into pieces and the machine went into overload mode. As the storm became faster and faster the machine started to rock and the castle began to crumble. As matt jumped off the machine and landed on the floor with the others safely out. Takato roared in anger and screamed at matt.

"Do you have any idea on what've you just done!?"

"Yeah, I just saved the universe from you." As matt put away his blades he pointed at Takato and said. "And the names Matt Sonicble… of the fighting dreamers." As Takato pulled out a crystal the machine suddenly exploded and sent out a huge wave of energy knocking Takato to the floor. As the dark warrior rose from the floor he looked up after hearing creaking noises what he saw next was the metal beams creaking and collapsing in above his master. As the machine was ripped out from where it was Takato looked up in shock he couldn't survive from what was coming down above him. As they collapsed on top of him the dark warrior threw himself on Takato to protect him from the falling debris and was buried with Takato underneath the castle structure. As the others started to run for the ship matt called out to suenemia. "Star grab my hand!" as she held out her hand matt grabbed it tight and pulled her with him. As they darted round the corner the others made it before the structure collapsed behind them leaving matt and suenemia trapped on the other side. As Maeve tried to remove the structure matt said to her through a small hole in the structure "Go! Keep moving! I'll get star out my flyer." As Maeve nodded and ran towards the place matt told them to go matt said to himself "I just hope I still have one." Down below Zora used the reverse thrust on the engines to get out while sakura looked around below, no matter how hard she tried to turn the controls it just didn't budge.

"It won't back out, we're stuck good." She said as the engines cut out.

"Oh! That's just great because they're back with a bigger cannon" sakura said as she them raising a large spiked cannon. Up above the dark claw agents weren't what you call 'calm in a dangerous situation.' As they ran round like headless chickens matt and suenemia slowly limped back to the flyer in the cargo bay. With Maeve and the others made it to the pipe where matt said to go. As they arrived espio said to them.

"There it is, hatch to pipeline 35, Maeve melt this bad boy open." As Maeve concentrated on the lid the metal began to melt and turned into hot slag. As it fully melted away she looked down and saw the hope.

"Wow im impressed, sakura does know what she was doing." As they climbed down the ladder espio prepared a shuriken with chakra wire attached to it. As he attached one end to the rusty old ladder he then threw the shuriken at the top of the hope, he then slid down the wire and landed on a hatch to go back in and as cream followed kero came off her shoulder and went inside. As espio landed on his feet he told sakura.

"Better step on it, this place is about to go boom."

"That could be a promblem...Considering we're stuck, and the kakwards and ready to blast us from below. Espio and the others looked worried. Below the kakwards aimed the cannon higher and higher until it was in perfect position, then all of a sudden some of the pipes started to collapse the light green kakward who was slightly dim told the brown kakward he was rough and ruthless.

"Er….it's kinda rumberly boss?"

"Quiet! Just set this up and start blasting!" he snarled. At the top Maeve started to climb down but one of the joints came loose and hit her in the head. In the hope sakura sighed and said.

"It would take a miracle to get us out!" above them the second joint went Maeve and the ladder fell onto the hope as Maeve landed through the hatch and onto the table in the hope they suddenly heard loud thuds, but these thuds weren't explosions no they were from inside the ship which pushed the hope back out of the pipe. As the megaton ship came down it nearly crushed the kakwards but did crush the tiny cannon. As it laid under the hope Zora set the controls to full power it was time to go. As the hope zoomed down the pipe it came back around quick as a flash and flew to nearest exit out of the dark claw castle. As they flew out the castle and the asteroid it was on exploded into pieces and a huge flash of supernova energy was released. Four hours later everyone had made it out…all except matt and star. As everyone checked every piece of equipment they couldn't get hold of him. As espio looked out the window looking for matt he wondered was there any chance at all. As cream and Seras looked out the window cream started to cry but before she could really leak tears Seras said to her.

"Hey, don't cry cream. He'll be ok, I just know it." As sakura circled she looked out the window and said.

"I guess my nightmares involving me and matt will never happen."

"Nightmare?" asked Walter.

"It's nothing…they're just dreams." Suddenly a blip of joy on the radar rang through the quiet room of the bridge. As sakura looked through the periscope at the co-ordinations she saw that blip, was matt.

"It's matt!" as matt came closer in his flyer sakura squealed with joy while holding her hands close to her face. "He made it!" as matt looked back at suenemia he suddenly turned to the front and carried on flying. "Hey, whose he got with him?" she asked. As the door opened matt took the flyer in and landed. As the engines powered down a roaring cheer was waiting for him. As matt approached his team mates he told them.

"I told you guys we could do it." Suddenly something grabbed his leg, it was cream she was pleased to see her dad again alive. As bent down and picked her up he said as introduced suenemia to the gang. "Everyone this is…" but before matt could finish sakura went all fan girl and said quickly.

"Suenemia Star…oh my gosh, you're like my most favorite universal protector ever." As matt looked at her square eyed she then said "Umm…I mean second favorite." As suenemia laughed she said to them.

"You're a funny group… I hope you guys do become universal protectors." Back on planet atmonaes the clouds were still dark and the council was not impressed by Matt's actions.

"Of all the brash, reckless things to do…you destroyed the Hoenheim stone." He said as he scolded them individually. "However…Taking into consideration testimony of universal protector Suenemia Star this council concedes… it was the proper course of action. As sakura eyes looked lit up with joy and gleam she just had to ask.

"Does that mean the fighting dreamers are official." As the council murmured and shook their heads the head council looked down on them. Suddenly matt said to sakura.

"Forget about sakura, we don't need to be official for who we are, wherever the universe needs us most the fighting dreamers will be there to protect and help them, let's fly." As they all turned towards the door the council murmured amongst themselves. As the head council member took off his glasses he said quietly.

"Good luck…fighting dreamers!" little did they know the fighting dreamers were being watched not by eyes but by something else, by shadow figures in the darkness. As an old ancient mirror projected matt and his team's images one shadow figure watched matt getting hugged by the one called Maeve. As she turned to a large man in the darkness she asked them.

"Master do you think any of them know?"

"No, my dear. They don't. The boy of prophecy has started his journey and shall end the same way as his ancestor." Suddenly gurgles of bubbles came behind him, the old man turned round to reveal half his face in the light. He wore a gold monocle and had grey hair all curled up, his eyes were also grey. As he looked at another figure he asked them. "Is **HE** awake?" the figure in shadow shook his head. "Good, because if he woke up it would be the end of my plans for the child." As he looked down on his left arm he saw scars of claw like marks. "That boy was trouble when I brought him here, if it weren't for me those people in black would have him, the ultimate weapon. That world was not ready for someone with that much power." As the woman figure looked at the person encaged in a large pod surrounded by powerful magic she said to herself.

"Still a child to have that much power, it almost seems a waste to see him not use some of his potential." The old man heard her and said.

"In time my dear, in time." Back at the ruins of the dark claw castle someone was lifting a heavy beam off of someone. As the dark warrior groaned he looked up and said in shock.

"Master!" as he looked at Takatos cut face Takato said to him.

"You win some you lose some. Apparently now the same goes for you dark warrior." As the dark warrior lifted himself off the floor he bowed and said.

"I promise master I will not lose again."

"It doesn't matter; matt has only prolonged my revenge. I already have a group of scientists working on a machine that matt himself cannot stop." As a huge ship sailed around the corner and the once big asteroids came tiny pebbles to this ship Takato said in his dark secondary voice. "And as for our little friends…They'll pay for what they've done!" as a crack lighting drew the ships attention of its menacing size. The dark warrior dropped his helmet and said

"I guess I wont be needing that anymore." Takatos plans of pain and suffering for the universe had just begun.

Matt- whoa that was a bad dream, but it was just a dream

Sakura- is something the matter matt you look pale

Matt- I'm fine sakura

Zora (SCREAMS)

Matt- what is it? Are we under attack?

Zora- no! Junkit planet we're here!

Matt- what's Junkit planet.

Zora- only my favorite planet in this galaxy it's a planet full of junk.

NEXT TIME: PLANET JUNKIT! ZORA'S PARADISE.

Zora- so much to make so much junk

Matt- okay Zora the eye twitching thing is kinda creeping me out.

Zora- sorry but I cant help it!

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	16. Planet Junkit! Zora’s paradise!

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 15: Planet Junkit! Zora's paradise!**

**Opening credits: FLOW "GO!!! Fighting dreamers" (Naruto opening 4)**

It was a dark night in Matt's room the air was calm but matt twist and turned as he experienced a nightmare… from his memory. As matt twist and turned and sweated in cold sweat from the extreme fear of his nightmare he said in his sleep.

"No…you said you'd….you'd said you'll help me…. You lied." In Matts dream he remembered the time when he was tied to a cold stone table in a dark room. As he looked around with worried eyes he saw jars of 'failed' experiments by a mad man of the leaf village. As matt struggled to get out, a voice from the darkness said to him snakelike.

"What's the matter, matt? Feeling uncomfortable? Don't worry it'll soon be over." He said as he pulled out a clean scalpel. As he approached matt with snakelike eyes that glowed and glared in the dark like two yellow emeralds filled with twisted thoughts he told matt. "Don't worry this wont hurt a bit."

"Said the guy holding the knife." As the man held the knife to Matt's head he was surprised that matt looked at him with hated eyes, just like everyone else. As the man looked back he said to matt.

"Dear boy, you have the same eyes as everyone who looks at you, full of hate and disgust for a freak like you." Matt's heart ached a bit; he knew this man was right. "But they're just jealous of your abilities, for you see, you are a born ninja." Matt's eyes turned to him questioning what he meant.

"What do you mean 'born ninja'?"

"Ninjas try for years to become as strong as this but you… you can become stronger than the Hokage himself…if you had some help."

"Thanks, but my teachers already training me."

"Bah! What does she know she doesn't even know the word potential, but I do." As he put the scalpel close to Matt's chest he said to him as matt closed his eyes. "Don't worry your pain and suffering will end very soon." Suddenly the man slashed him and blood flew everywhere as matt screamed in his dream in pain he suddenly woke up in cold sweat. Frightened and gasping for breath he climbed into the shower and ran the cold tap. As matt placed his hand and head against the wall he said to himself.

"It was just a dream." Suddenly he clenched his fist and said "It was nothing." As the time on the clock said 6:30 a.m. matt climbed out of the shower with a towel round his waist dripping wet. As the drips traveled down through matt's body like a maze he suddenly looked up and standing there was Walter.

"Good morning, sir. Just dropping off your uniform and I'll be right back with your tea."

"Thanks Walter."

"My pleasure sir." Replied Walter. Matt looked at the time he saw it was 6:35 a.m. at this sort of time Walter goes round waking everyone up those who weren't already awake are greeted with a freshly pressed and cleaned uniform and a cup of tea. Walter always woke up the captain first to make sure he was awake in case of anything he needed to do. 6:40 a.m. matt was sitting by the window in the bridge waiting for Walter to bring him his tea. Suddenly the doors opened and in came Walter carrying breakfast and tea for matt.

"Your breakfast, sir"

"Thank you Walter." Matt replied. As Walter looked at matt he asked wondering about him.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm fine Walter just a little tired, that's all. Thanks for the tea." As Walter bowed he went off to carry out his other duties aboard the ship. As matt grabbed his cup and drank it he realized something was wrong, there was milk in his tea. As he swallowed it hard he then stuck out his tongue in disgust and said. "I think im going to heave." Because of his distaste for milk ever since he was young for reasons unexplained. Suddenly the doors opened again and in stepped Maeve still in her dressing gown. As she yawned she said to matt.

"Morning matt."

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her.

"Not enough!" as matt looked down he realized the cup he drank from was from Maeve's tea, his cup was next to hers, just how he liked it, plain with two sugars and with the teabag still left in. as he gulped that he said to himself.

"That's better." As Maeve sat down she looked at matt and wanted to ask him something while sakura wasn't around. As she twiddled her fingers she started to turn red and asked matt.

"Umm…matt?" matt looked at her and said with a smile.

"What is it Maeve?" Maeve couldn't bring herself to ask the question but she did try.

"I was wondering…about something?"

"About, what?"

"Well you see I…well I think you're…that is to say…" but before she could finish munching came from the table and the tray with the cover on it started to shake. As matt reached for the butter knife next to the cover he slowly reached his hand for the cover and quickly removed it to discover, a fat rat and scoffed half his breakfast already. As Kero looked up he didn't see matt holding the knife because matt concealed it in his sleeve of his uniform.

"Oh, hey matt, was this yours?" he asked unaware of matt's future actions.

"It was!"

"Oh, that's too bad; Walter knows how to make a good waffle breakfast." He said rubbing his pork sized belly. As matt looked at the big bite marks he asked Kero.

"Why did you eat my breakfast, like a savage animal?"

"Maybe it's because, I am an animal, why haven't you eaten like a pig before?"

"No, it's because my mother taught me…" as the knife slipped into matt's hands he said as yelled at Kero. "Cut my food before I eat it." As matt threw the knife at kero, kero ducked. As he slid down the wall he fainted from how close the knife came to him. Just then the doors opened. As matt froze he saw the person was sakura, if she found out matt nearly had kero, she would lose it all over matt. As matt stood in front of the knife sweating nervously sakura looked around and suddenly said.

"Hey matt."

"Hey sakura."

"You haven't seen Kero have you?"

"No" he said as he shook his head.

"Well if you do tell him he's in big trouble." As sakura walked out matt's first thought was 'thank god, she didn't ask me why I was standing here' as turned round he saw Maeve at the table alone his second thought was.

"Why does sakura hate Maeve? What's Maeve ever done to her, except help me to help her" as matt headed over to Maeve he was suddenly shocked by a sudden jolt.

"What the hell was that?" Maeve said aloud. As matt looked on the radar he saw a massive cruiser coming straight at them. As matt looked through the periscope he saw the cannons aimed at the hope but they weren't blasting.

"Let's get out of here" said matt as he pushed on the controls that Zora reconfigured. The controls were like those of a motor bike except easy. As matt trusted them forward that went near to warp speed away from the cruiser, but something was wrong the cruiser wasn't giving chase, it was definitely the dark claws as the huge black symbol wasn't a dead give away. On the bridge in the big cruiser the dark warrior stood watching the hope going at full speed away from them. As he smiled evilly one of the technicians approached him and said.

"Sir, the lasers ready."

"Perfect, aim at the middle, I want them dead." As the technician smiled and armed the laser the dark warrior took aim. As he centered the crosshairs on the ships main back engine he said with an evil smile. "Say, bye- bye." As he locked on target the giant laser below the ship whirled up and started to glow red. As the dark warrior waited for the hope to slow down he locked onto the main engine at the back, he said to himself. "Lets just 'hope' that matt's plans for the ship are correct, if I miss well there's no telling what I might hit." He said as he pushed down on the button as he saw his chance. As a huge ball of laser fired it quickly gained on the hope matt had no idea at the time of a giant laser. As he slowed down he asked Maeve.

"Do you think we lost it?" but before she could answer the whole ship jolted and the power went out but the worst was yet to come. As Zora came through the doors and yelled.

"Who's the idiot who was piloting?" as Maeve went to check on cream and the others after the blast, Zora saw matt's hands still on the controls immediately she thought he overloaded the power and blew something up, oh how she wished he did. As she brought up a holographic computer she began a diagnostics on the ship, matt was amazed by the computer. As he put his hand through the screen Zora said. "Do you mind, you disturbing the electronic equilibrium." As matt pulled his hand away he circled round it looking for a plug. As he put his head he asked her.

"What is that?"

"What's it look like."

"A holographic computer?"

"Ok, let's call it that then." As Zora continued her search the computer finally came up with something, something bad. As her green face turned white she knew what was wrong. "You broke the photonic stabilizer!"

"Umm no I err… well that is…What?" said mat confused on what a photonic stabilizer was.

"Matt, without a photonic stabilizer the hope will exploded and send out enough power to destroy an entire solar system." As matt had a vision of the explosion he saw planets become barren wastelands and some destroyed, a tear came from his eye.

"That's terrible." As Zora looked at him crossly at what he was thinking off matt suddenly said to her. "Okay, no sweat I built this ship I can fix it."

"You can't 'fix it' it needs to be replaced." As Zora and matt had a talk about replacement parts alucard came in through the doors and said.

"Are you alright, matt?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but not for long if we don't find a replacement for the hope."

"What is it?" but before matt could answer Zora said to him.

"A photonic stabilizer." As the ship laid dead in deep space the others gathered upon the ships bridge to discuss the problem of the hope. While lurking behind the moon was the cruiser in firing range, one blast from their cannon and the hope would be destroyed. But they were waiting, waiting for further orders from master Takato himself. As the dark warrior tapped his fingers he asked the crew.

"What's taking so long, if master takato wanted matt and the others destroyed he should have told us." Suddenly his question would be answered as takato came on the holo screen he asked him

"Dark warrior, report!"

"Matt and the others are suspended in space, may I finish them off my master!"

"No leave them! I have another mission for you!"

"At once, my master!" as the cruiser took off away from the moon leaving the hope in space. On the hope sakura was looking for a near by planet to land so they can look for a replacement without the fear of the hope blowing up, But the radar was acting up.

"Stupid piece of junk, its saying there's incoming projectiles but nothings out there." As matt took a look on the intergalactic map he couldn't anything except for a small planet. As matt looked at the geological status to see if it was stable, what he found was something interesting.

"By the looks of things, it's not a planet but an asteroid made completely made of space junk." Zora's eyes suddenly lit up at the word 'space junk' as Zora came over she said to him.

"Errm what's the planets name?"

"The planet's name is called…Junkit!" after matt said Junkit Zora screamed.

"My Paradise!" As Zora got all her equipment ready she said to them. "You goanna need an expert on junk someone… like me!" She said as she had a tool belt and loads of equipment with her. As matt looked confused at her he asked.

"Your….paradise? Is on a junk planet?"

"Yeah! Its kind of embarrassing but I love to build things out of junk." She said as her eye started to twitch as she started to land the ship, matt was kinda creeping him out by the eye twitching. As the ship landed Zora began checking the planets atmosphere to see if it was breathable. "Well the airs breathable lets see if theirs any toxins." Suddenly a tap came from outside the window of the bridge. As Zora jumped back in fright she saw matt outside waving at her.

"Or we can just go outside?" suddenly matt started gasping for air as he collapsed on the floor outside the bridge, Maeve ran to the window she saw matt's eyes were closed and was not moving. As her eyes filled up with sadness she started to bang on the window saying to him.

"Matt, don't die on us!" as she repeatedly banged the window matt opened his eye and said.

"Gotcha!" it was one big joke to matt. As Maeve repeatedly banged on the window Zora said to her.

"It's alright, matt's alive and the airs non toxic."

"That's…not…why…I'm punching…this window."

"Then why?"

"Because…I can't…reach him." As matt laughed at the look on everyone's faces alucard said from the shadows.

"That was not funny!"

"Loosen up alucard…it was just a joke."

"When one pretends that his/her life is in danger is no joke, because everyone is worried about you." As matt laughed he said.

"Now that's a joke." As matt jumped off the ship and onto the ground he said to himself "No one would miss me." As matt looked down at the floor in sadness the ground started to shake and up through the ground came… a giant space worm! With long silky green body and rows of jagged teeth going down through its throat. As matt cracked his knuckles he said. "Looks like a challenge." He said as he attacked the worm head on. As the others headed out to help matt, Seras was in the cannon ready to fire.

"Everyone stand back, I going turn this giant worm into fish bait." She said warning them. Before she fired Zora warned her.

"We can't any fighting with our ship, and the hope will blow up."

"Relax I'll have this worm on a fishing hook before the core goes into overload." As matt jumped back Seras fired the cannon, but the skin was so thick it took several shots before it laid on the ground. Suddenly warning lights went off.

"Watch the temp!" Zora screamed down to Seras.

"Relax it's dead, see!" as matt kicked the worm he said to Seras holding his thumb at her.

"Nice job!" suddenly the worm sprung back to life and swallowed matt. As everyone watched matt being swallowed by a worm, a whistle of command came out from one of the scrap heaps which in turn the worm spat out matt. As matt laid their on the ground covered in worm slime as he looked up he saw a machine with many legs over by the scrap heaps and then an eerie creepy voice suddenly said laughing with a slight gruff.

"Hee! Hee! Sorry about that, Fred here, sometimes gets a little carried away." As matt cleaned himself up he looked at this person that saved him from being worm chow. "But don't threat, he's really a sweet heart." When matt stood up he said to the worm's owner.

"Yeah (!) He sure looks it" as the alien approached matt from the darkness the alien was a bent old grey alien with white spikes on his head, chin and arms. He had one red right eye that was twitching like Zora's and he had a pale wide left eye. As he brought his machine down he said to matt.

"Names flatuen, but friends call me…flatuen." As cream ran over to matt to see he was okay flatuen said to matt interested in cream. "You must be real lucky to have a kid like her"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So what brings to my home sweet home?"

"Now that you mention it we're looking for a part for our ship, and were wondering if you had one." As the eyes on flatuen shifted from one side to another looking at matt and then looking at cream he said to matt.

"Probably, come on hop aboard." He said as he lowered a metal cage for the others to get in as Maeve looked up she said to flatuen.

"No…No thanks, I'll walk." She said as she became dizzy at the height of the machine. As everyone else climbed in apart from matt and cream the machine whirled and grinned as it set off to a part of the planet. As the machine roamed over hills of scrap Zora was twitching and fidgeting like crazy, kinda like cream after too much sugar.

"So much Scarp, So little time." She said to herself as she visualized what she could make out of a broken propulsion system and a phenionic thruster laser. As cream sat on matt's shoulders she asked him.

"Hey dad."

"What's up cream?"

"Why was that guy looking at me funny?"

"I think he looked at everyone funny because we're strangers."

"That guy was creepier than sakura." Maeve added.

"Maeve, I'll have none of that." Matt said strictly

"Sorry matt." She apologized. As they climbed over a scrap heap of rusty metal and alien spaceships they saw a green lake of acid, also a bridge network spanning across the acid lake. As machines worked and whirled of clicking gears and the heavy pounding of a smasher echoed, the others were amazed by its working network. As everyone looked round they couldn't believe it, if this guy was on earth there was no telling what he could do with the amount of trash on earth. Suddenly an eerie shadow came over cream as the figure came closer and closer to her she was unaware that shadow behind was going to grab her. Suddenly a dark hand was placed on her shoulder; the sudden chill ran down her spine of someone grabbing her. As she turned round quickly in fright she looked up to see…

"Alucard? You scared me!"

"Sorry miss cream, but I don't think matt would appreciate it if you fell into the acid." He said as he led her away from the edge. As he brought cream to matt the others were listening to flatuen's tale of how he became stranded on this planet.

"Yeah I got stranded here but on a plus side I got life forms from all over the universe selling scarp to me I take off the hands for the right price; it's a pretty big salvage operation." As he led them to a place called 'the dis-assembly line' where they saw a giant mech get taken apart on a conveyor belt, moved along where it was stacked nicely into a pile and then moved on to the pounding smasher and at the end it was flung into the giant lake of acid. As it hissed Zora became woozy, the hissing of acid, the metal clashing and the sound of something being crunched it was like a dream to her. As she recovered from her woozy spell she asked flatuen.

"Do you know if anything here that came Zeronoauk?"

"Heck I'd probably got what you want, but I don't know nothing about where it's from, or when it's from or even where it is for that matter. So you'll have to get your hands dirty and, Hee Hee, look around." As sakura looked at the landscape she said to herself.

"This is goanna take forever." As matt looked at Zora, Zora nodded and said to the others.

"I think we should split up. Me and matt we'll go one way. Alucard, Seras and Sakura go south. Madison, espio, go east and cream and Maeve go north. We can cover more ground that way." As they started to leave sakura asked matt.

"Couldn't I go back to the ship where it's safe?"

"You mean the ship that could go nuclear?" as sakura's eyes widened she said to the others.

"Hold on guys wait for me!" as matt watched them go off he said to Zora.

"I hope they don't run into anymore of those space worms."

"They'll be alright, I'll put Fred back on his leash. Just be careful though the terrain can be…kind of tricky." He said saying Fred was the only worm here.

"Okay then, time find this… Botoinc stabilizer?

"Photonic Stabilizer!" Zora corrected him. As matt and Zora disappeared from sight flatuen pulled out a scanner and focused it on cream.

"At last a pair of...rabbits feet, and with those feet, why my collection of good luck charms will be complete." As he laughed evilly his eye shifted wildly all over. As he snapped his fingers a pile of broken robots suddenly came to life. As their cracked lenses lit up red and limping over with broken legs and rusty joints he said to them. "Bring me the rabbit girl…alive. I want her feet and her luck fresh." Meanwhile in a junk pile west of flatuen Matt and Zora were searching through scrap and analyzing it matt asked Zora as he lifted up a piece of scrap.

"Did you notice flatuens eyes; they went in two different directions at the same time…Freaky!"

"Let's keep looking!" said Zora uninterested.

"You sure we can find this thing?"

"Photonic energy gives off a residue that last for melinuem's is there anything matching that energy signature we'll find it." Down at the north side cream and Maeve were searching through scrap looking for something they had no idea what it looked like.

"Maeve?"

"Yes cream?"

"This place is scary and dangerous."

"It can be but don't worry if any monsters come I'll flame them off."

"Thanks big sis." As cream looked down at the floor she thought she found something, as she tried to pick it up she realized it was too heavy for her to lift as she picked up a smaller object she said to Maeve. "Hey sis I think I found…" as she turned round a zombie robot was glaring at her. "…it!" she said petrified. As the robot slowly bent down to grab her cream screamed. As she screamed Maeve turned round to see the zombie robot. As she ran towards cream to save her, cream was crawling away she couldn't run she was too scared. As the joints on the robot squeaked and scarped because of the rust, oil dripped from its mouth like blood, thick black blood. Then from out of nowhere a huge fireball hit the robot and it started to melt as cream ran to Maeve she asked her.

"What was that?"

"I don't little sis, but its slag now." She said as the robot melted into a thick bubbling pile of hot thick goo. But before they knew it a whole army came out of nowhere and started to attack. As Maeve each and every robot that came at them into slag she suddenly became tired. As she tried one more time cream was pulling at her uniform saying to her.

"There's too many, we've got to get back to matt." As the robots kept oncoming Maeve had to run with cream there was no way of melting all of them. As they ran more and more junk bots came out of the walls like the living dead, it was nightmare for cream why were these robots after her. Unaware of the situation matt lifted a huge pile of junk and said to Zora who was still scanning.

"Anything?" as the scan finished the results showed…nothing!

"Nothing!" she sighed unhappily.

"So any way I was wondering how are we goanna pay this guy for the parts, I don't exactly have galactic dollars on me."

"We could always trade sakura." She said under her breath. As matt looked at her he said to her.

"Did you say something?"

"I said first lets concentrate on finding the parts and then pay later." Meanwhile on the other side of the junk mountain cream and Maeve had ran…into a dead end.

"These freaks seem to be coming out of nowhere." Said Maeve as she concentrated on the robot army, but no matter how hard she tried when one robot feel down two more would just keep coming. As cream stood back away from the robots, she had her back to the wall she was scared stiff and couldn't run. As the robots came through the weakened fire Maeve collapsed on the floor panting heavily. "These things just don't die." As Maeve looked up she saw the robots coming closer and closer to her and cream. Maeve had no choice she was going to have to use the bomb attack. As she gathered her energy she tried to control her cold rage while around cream. As cream watched Maeve glow she suddenly looked up and saw molten blast coming from above them. As the whole army of robots melted in one shot, Maeve wondered who did that. As they looked up they saw another alien this was on fire and glowing.

"Hey, doesn't that look like heat blast?" wondered Maeve. Suddenly more robots came and the heat blast alien summoned up a wall of strong fire to prevent the robots coming through. "I think he wants us to escape cream." Cream nodded and ran. As they climbed up the mountain of junk cream looked down at the heat blast alien and shouted.

"Thank you." As cream turned round she didn't notice a large hole in the ground the remains of a buried pipe, as she yelled going down it Maeve followed. As they twisted and turned down the dark and rusty pipe they suddenly saw light at the end which blinded for a few seconds. When they could see again they saw that they were safe from the robots, until a pile of junk next to them grabbed cream and dragged her down. "Sis! Help me!" as Maeve crawled towards cream she saw cream slowly down into the junk and disappeared. As Maeve slammed her fists on the junk she realized there was only person who could have done this, she shouted out loud.

"Flatuen! You're goanna pay! You are so dead!"

Matt- We've been searching through all this scrap and haven't found what we're looking for.

Zora- No but I found something almost as good

Matt- you hear that Zora?

Zora- Look out matt!

Matt- agggggghhhh!

Flatuen- (Evil cackle!) Sorry about that! That swing was meant to kill you! The next will though!

Matt- this guy is nuts!

NEXT TIME: AN UNEXPECTED HERO!

Zora- Well if this guy wants a junk war I can beat anyone with anything, just you wait!

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	17. An unexpected hero!

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 16: An unexpected hero!**

**Opening credits: FLOW "GO!!! Fighting dreamers" (Naruto opening 4)**

It was a cold dark room with very little light, the only that came into the room was produced by a broken headlamp. As cream slowly opened her eyes she realized she couldn't move. As she looked down she could see she was strapped down by thick belts to a cold metal table with a side attachment for tools and by the looks of things they haven't been cleaned in a while. As she struggled to get free an evil cackle came from the darkness. As two eyes darted around in the darkness flatuen came out laughing to himself. As he stopped he said to her evilly.

"What's the matter little rabbit? Feeling uncomfortable? Don't worry it'll be over soon." He said as he pulled out a laser knife and held it to her head. As cream gulped flatuen said, "Don't worry, its only your feet I'm after the rest of you, well, Freds never had rabbit before." As cream closed her eyes waiting for pain and blood to fly an alarm went off which made flatuen drop his knife. "Fleckenflax, who the hell can that, be?" as he walked over to a broken screen that was still working, on the screen came some help for cream, it was her dad. "It's him, he's getting too close to the entrance." He said as he saw picking up some junk.

"Daddy! HELP!" screamed cream. But on the screen it looked like matt didn't hear her. Flatuen laughed at her futile efforts to scream for help.

"Don't waste your breath! This ship is six feet thick of the thickest material in the universe." As he turned back to the screen he saw matt getting closer to the secret entrance. "Damn, if he gets any closer he'll discover my Lair and my plan will be ruined." As he looked into the darkness and looked at the giant machine in shadows. "I'll guess I'll have to 'take care' of him." As he climbed aboard his machine and started the engine, it roared like a caged animal as it thundered and rolled out of the secret room, cream knew there was nothing she could do, except pray that somehow someone finds her. Meanwhile outside matt picked up a huge lump of scrap hoping this photonic stabilizer was here. As Zora finished her scan the results were…nothing. As Zora signed unhappily she said to matt.

"Nothing we can use here!" suddenly something caught her eye it was part of an old truck, don't know why but it mesmerized her. As she walked over to it matt didn't realize she was gone.

"So where to next?" he asked her unaware of her sudden disappearance. Suddenly a low rumbling noise from an engine grew louder and louder. "Hey Zora, you hear that?" but no answer came from Zora. "I said can you hear…" he said as he turned round to face her, but instead a huge claw knocked matt into the air and off a cliff of junk. As matt looked up he could hear a familiar voice, it was flatuen. As he cackled he said to matt.

"Sorry about that, I meant to kill you with that swing, next one will." As the crane hovered above matt the crane came rushing down towards him. As matt's eyes became pale and wide eyed he rolled to his left quickly to avoid being smashed by a 500 ton crane. As matt got up he jumped onto the cranes long wire and started to cut it. As his two katanas cut through the thick wire like paper, he said to him "Is that all you got?" as flatuen laughed he said to matt.

"Your goanna regret saying that." As he flipped switches in his control room, robots with certain parts came after matt. As matt looked around he could see he was in trouble, that was until Maeve came down with a fire bomb and melted them in one go. As matt looked up he saw her coming down in a cold rage.

"Maeve, where's cream?"

"Ask him. His robots chased us around and then grabbed her." As matt looked evilly at flatuen, he said angrily.

"What have done with her?" as he chuckled psychotically he said to him.

"I'd be more afraid of what's going to happen to you and your friends."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, suddenly he heard a familiar shriek of terror, it was sakura running with the group towards matt and the others, then all the other groups came back.

"Matt we got company!" she said as a heard of zombie robots came out of nowhere.

"What in the hell are those?"

"Those would be the zombie robots I was telling you about." as the others came together they looked around to see that they were surrounded. As they moved in closer Maeve turned some of them into molten slag but more kept coming up. As a robot with a drill charged at matt, matt evaded the lunge and grabbed the robots arm before he tore it off. As the others took down a robot to help Maeve out, Madison grabbed Maeve and got her away from the massive fight zone.

"Stay here!" ordered Madison to Maeve. Suddenly a loud roaring noise came from above it was the hope. As it hovered above them Walter said on the intercom.

"Everyone get on board." As the other started to make the way to the hope matt covered them by taking on a robot with giant claw to hold the other zombie robots off. Matt found it a struggle against a machine but didn't know of the robot coming up behind him. Suddenly Seras screamed out.

"Matt, behind you!" as matt turned round he saw a robot crawler coming to jump him. As matt fell down to the ground he threw his opponent onto the crawler. The aftershock of the impact was so large that a huge barrel of acid tipped over. As the green acid corroded its way through the junk matt ran to the hope and quickly jumped on, as the hope rose above the acidy wasteland, flatuen was reversing to get his monster of a machine out of the acids path. As it trundled backwards it wasn't moving fast enough as flatuen murmured.

"Come on, come on." Suddenly a large hissing noise came from the bottom of the machine the acid had reached the machine, and it began to corrode away. As the huge machine slowly started to shrink flatuen jumped out of the control room and landed on a pile of junk that was above the acid lake, as he looked up in the sky he saw the hope flying to another part of the planet. As he shook his fist wildly at them he was already planning his next move. On a clear space of junk surround by mountains of scrap the hope laid there resting from danger, the mountains of scrap contained no metal but organic material so the crew were safe, but for how much longer. Meanwhile in the medical room matt was getting checked over by Seras, but she was having her doubts.

"So you say you got hit, in the face and all done your front, by a 900 ton crane, off a 100 foot drop onto a pile of scrap." She said repeating what matt said to her. As soon as the analysis was complete he said to her.

"Actually it was 500 ton crane, but yeah that's what happened."

"And yet you don't have a single mark on you, how come?"

"I guess I'm a fast healer."

"Too fast, if you ask me." Said Seras as she looked at Maeve in the tank. As matt got up and stood next to her while putting his uniform back on he asked her something.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah! She just needs time." As matt looked at her in her bikini it almost reminded him of, him! For his sisters point of view. As he touched the glass he was hoping for her hand to touch the glass on her side, but no she laid still in the boiling water recovering from protecting cream, matt and the crew. As matt walked away with Seras to talk to Walter he heard bubbles. As he turned round he thought he heard her say something, turned out it was nothing… or was it? As matt walked to the bridge he was stopped by Walter, who was looking for him.

"Ah, there you master matt, I have the planet scan data for you."

"Really? What's it say?" that's when Walters face turned pale. "What is it?" matt asked him.

"Bad news I'm afraid, this planet isn't a junk planet…"

"What is it then?"

"…it's a giant graveyard, for both machines and humanoids, which would explain the organic pile outside."

"Yikes!"

"There's worse news I'm afraid, sir."

"Worse? How much worse?"

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd say about a hundred."

"That bad, huh." Walter nodded. As they entered the bridge matt brought the holographic computer and selected 'scan program', which was a wide spread scan of any planet to search for vital information. As matt initiated a scan on the planets core he found something… disturbing. His face was in shock. "No, this can't be… the core…the core is…radioactive!"

"And it gets worse sir. The molten slag sample Madison collected earlier contained human DNA so these zombie robots are part human."

"Any emotion in them?"

"Fraid not, sir" just then matt realized something, alucard had disappeared but he knew where he might be. As he looked in the medical room he could see alucard watching over Maeve.

"She's going to be okay alucard." Matt reassured his worried look on alucard's face.

"I know she will matt, but she does this every time someone she cares about is in danger."

"Every time?"

"Yes in fact being around you I guess she must care about you a lot."

"That or she's looking out for the crew."

"Maybe but the crueler she is to an opponent the more she cares about the person." He said as he walked passed matt. Before alucard made it of the door matt asked him.

"How long until she wakes up?"

"Depends on her will and the will of others." As alucard left to let Maeve rest matt said to her as he left the room.

"Please be okay Maeve." As matt's footsteps echoed down the metallic halls, Maeve's eyes suddenly opened. As matt made it to the bridge the alarms went off. As the radar identified several slow moving objects it could mean only one thing. "They've found us." Outside on the other side of the organic pile an army of zombie robots led by flatuen stood waiting. As alucard looked out he could see that there was huge force.

"If one gets aboard this ship it could mean trouble, for Maeve."

"Why Maeve?" asked sakura.

"Because she turned most of them into molten slag, so they're going to be after revenge." Said alucard worried about Maeve. Meanwhile outside flatuen who stood on a pile of junk above the robots ordered them.

"Take them down and bring them to the lab, I want them to witness the extraction, I'll prepare the systems." He said to his army as he left to his secret liar. As the robots started to scale the mountains of rotting meat and dead bodies' sakura said to them as she and matt rushed outside with the others. "We've got to do something." But they couldn't do anything with the core about to explode.

"We can't fight them!" Madison said to them on the com link.

"Your not giving me a lot of options here, we're goanna blow up if we fight, and they're going to rip us to shreds if we don't." as the robots got closer matt made the most difficult decision. "Blow up it is, Seras open fire." As a huge barrage of plasma lasers hit the mountains, robotic parts and organic leftovers flew everywhere. But during the firing sequence of the plasma laser to rid the last of the robots, there was a problem.

"Matt, I can't fire anymore."

"Why not?" he asked Seras.

"An automatic fail safe has been activated, I can't override it."

"Don't worry we'll take care of the rest." He said as he saw a small amount of robots coming his way. As they charged into battle slicing and bringing down the robots they thought nothing could get any worse, soon it would. Back at the Lair cream was watching the others creaming the robots into nothing but broken parts. Suddenly a huge metal door opened up and a bright light shone brightly and in stepped flatuen laughing to himself, thinking that his robots were wiping the floor with matt and his crew. When he walked in he expected cream to cry at the loss of her dear old dad, but to find her laughing required some investigation. As cream continued laughing flatuen snapped at her.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Your robot's just got their metal plates kicked." As flatuen turned to the screen he saw that she was right, they all laid there broken and offline. As the spanner in flatuens hands bent in two and then throw at the smug face of matt on the screen, he said angrily.

"That's it! I've tried playing nice now, he's going to die painfully!" suddenly the ground started to shake and huge monster of a junk pile moved from the floor and broke the room into nothing but debris. Creams eyes widened at the height of this monstrosity and knew not even matt and Maeve could bring this thing down. As flatuen climbed to the very top of the machine he said to himself. "Let's see you survive this." As he started it up the loud engine chugged and clunked and when it moved its heavy footsteps quaked and they walked towards matt and the others. Back on the ship a surprise waited for matt and the others to return from their battle. As matt walked into the medical to see Maeve he was shocked to see Maeve up and about so soon. As she smiled at matt he asked her.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better!" she said happily but matt could still see she needed time to recover. As she tried to walk to matt she stumbled but grabbed hold of something, as she tried to walk again she stumble but this time matt caught her. As her face went beet red matt asked her.

"Are you sure you alright? You seem kind of red; you not coming down with a fever are you?"

"No…no of course not its just that, well I just a bit tired that's all." But before matt could get a word in his com link started to receive some strange message.

"Ma…Stran…Big….nkbot."

"Hello?"

"Ma…me…ora."

"Zora?"

"Ye…too…inte…Turning to…equncy." As matt walked out to get a better signal he left Maeve sitting on the bed, waiting for him to return. As matt stepped outside he could hear everything Zora said to him earlier.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! It's coming your way."

"How much time do we have?"

"Not long but get out of there." before matt cold ask her where she was something cut them off. As matt tried to get the signal back sakura suddenly came on and said excitedly.

"Matt I'm getting a reading, on the part we need it's moving towards us."

"That's good, right?" suddenly the planet started to move. As the matt looked down at the floor he looked at an oil spill left by one of the robots, as another thud came the oil rippled. The closer it got the louder the sound and the longer the ripples were. As it came closer and closer the bigger the machine sounded. "Maybe not!" said matt as he saw a dark shadow over looming him and his ship, as the next thud came down like a large hammer matt fell to the ground as he looked up he saw what Zora was trying to warn him about. As a foot smashed through the junk pile with ease the large feet that were made from an old ship walked heavily and quickly towards matt and the others. As matt looked up he could see the machine was massive and was made out of a lot of junk. As it stopped in front of matt flatuen shouted to him.

"Behold, my masterpiece…Flatuenstien." But the robot looked like a hack job of a construction work. Matt wasn't impressed and said cockily.

"Oh please, I've seen better jobs when I was still practicing my reconstruction Jutsu." Meanwhile inside everyone looked at the giant machine there was no way that could stop a thing like that. As sakura looked on the holographic computer the scan showed a photonic stabilizer located in the centre of the machine she had to tell matt.

"Matt, that machine has a photonic stabilizer we could use."

"Now surrender and give up or I'll crush you." Flatuen threatened them. But flatuen didn't know that matt wasn't the type of guy to give up on a threat.

"No way… Freakenstien." He said as he charged at the machine in a blind furry. The others could only watch as matt charged head on at the robot that six thousand times bigger than him.

"No matter!" Flatuen sniggered "I was going to crush you anyways." As he pulled a switch and then pulled down on a lever the crane like arm was raised into the air it came down hard to crush matt. As matt saw the crane he ducked and rolled to avoid it but it barely missed him and was still coming towards him. As matt stood up he was next to a large metal barrel he thought he could use it to knock over the heavy robot, like they said on earth "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." As he threw it the metal barrel deflected off the hard alloy of a chest plate and hardly made a dent. Matt was shocked to see one of his plans not going the way they should as the robot stood in front of matt tried to run but the robot grabbed and threw matt into a junk pile. With matt buried to his neck in old junk parts the Flatuenstien set its eyes on the rest of the crew. As Seras ran outside with her Harkonnen she fired a missile straight into the robots leg, as the missile exploded on impact Seras yelled happily.

"Oh yeah, Nailed it!" but as the cloud moved away it revealed only a small dent had been made. As the robot swayed flatuen laughed.

"Now it's time I brought you to my new good luck charm." He said as he fired an electro net on the ship on Seras. As everyone passed out on the ship robot zombies came out of the robots mouth and started to march to the ship. As the zombie robots picked up the crew and carried them off one robot went to pick up matt. As matt laid their dead to the world the robot wanted to kill matt himself, as it raised its drill arm he was suddenly stopped by flatuen. "Now you piece of junk, that's for our client." He said with a smile. As the robot picked up matt and carried him off with the others little did they know that two heroes would emerge from the group and kick flatuens butt. In the lair cream was trying to cut the ropes with something, as she almost broke free the door opened. As she stopped and looked she saw that matt and the others had been captured.

"No." she said sadly. As flatuen stayed inside his giant robot he said to cream evilly.

"Don't think, that I don't know what you were trying to do." Cream froze. "That's why the ropes were just a decoy." As he flipped a couple of switches the bed that she was tired down to had extra ropes shooting out from the side. "These ropes are made out of a special carbon fire." As he flipped more switches in his robot a machine above cream moved quickly towards her with a claw at the bottom. Suddenly that claw had attachments, like a drill and a saw. As the saw blade spun its loud buzzing noise woke matt and the others up. As matt's eyes looked at cream and how much danger she was in his eyes started to change from blue to black, just like in Rio. Suddenly the saw moved towards creams feet Cream screamed in fright. As everyone else just watched helplessly at creams predicament matt roared out loud.

"No!" then above them on a junk pile came a familiar voice shouted out.

"Hey Lug nuts." As flatuen looked up he could see a shadow figure of a machine in a bright light. It was almost like a hero come to save the day. "You think you're the only one who knows how to work a junk pile, well check out the fire power of…the destroyer. As the bright light of the headlamps disappeared it showed that the only working part of the scrapheap was the headlamps.

"Zora!" cream yelled happily.

"Zora?" the others questioned. Suddenly the huge armored truck rolled forwards without the engine being on. As Zora screamed at the sudden movement of her heavy vehicle, it started to break apart as a wheel came loose and the doors flung off. As the wreck hit a pile of junk on the way down it tossed and rolled like a tumble weed, as the others watched Zora and her so called 'destroyer' fall it came to a stop on its side and the tire rolled towards flatuens feet. He laughed and sarcastically.

"Very impressive (!)" while he wasn't looking matt snapped the wires that tired him and the others down in simultaneously and said to him.

"Maybe you'll like this better then." As flatuen turned round the next he saw was a shadow striking at the chest of his robot and then disappearing into a large hole. As flatuen tried to move his robot he realized that he couldn't, matt had some how messed up the systems. Then from below him a voice called out, a cruel, cold, dark voice.

"Hey, you poor excuse for an alien, we have a saying back on earth, the bigger the robot the smaller your dick." Maeve Said in a cold rage towards him. Flatuen didn't seem fazed by her remark in fact he laughed bravely at her unaware of her ability.

"You think I'm scared of a dainty human being, please! I've seen microchips from the planet Galvan Prime, bigger than you." Maeve was becoming annoyed at this guy's remark; the angrier she got the more cold rage she had. Cream was becoming more and more scared of Maeve. Her once loving sister who was always kind to her and made her laugh was becoming a darker image of herself. Maeve shouted.

"I'll never forgive you for taking my sister down to your hell; now I'm goanna send you to mine." She said as her fire fairy's appeared, as cream shivered Seras came to her and said.

"Are you okay cream?" cream nodded and worriedly.

"But what about Maeve?" she asked "I've never seen her like this?" suddenly the fire fairy's melted the glass window and flew into one of flateun's eyes and made it explode. As the loud pop echoed followed by the scream of pain, flatuen staggered in the control room with a bleeding eye socket, he then tripped and fell out of the hole in the control room's window and landed on his back. As he laid there in agony Maeve steeped on his chest with great force, forcing blood to come out of flateun's mouth.

"Does it hurt?" Maeve said wickedly.

"Y-Yes!" he said weakly with pain. Maeve smiled an evil.

"That's too bad…because the hurt is still to come." As she grabbed his hand to help him up, she burnt all his fingers that left nothing on his left hand. As she let go she summoned her fire fairies once again as they attached themselves to flatuen, the fire fairies slammed him into the walls repeatedly. They were tiny, but they can pack a wallop. As everyone looked on at Maeve's fighting technique they were unaware of another robot sneaking up behind them. The robot was half slag thanks to Maeve, but it still had its weapon a 14 inch drill as it approached the others quietly it suddenly made a noise, but it was too late. When the others turned round the robot had already made its attack to self destruct. Nothing could shield them except for sakura's shield card which was still on the ship. As it exploded everyone was engulfed in the shrapnel and the fiery explosion. As Maeve turned round she couldn't see anyone, there was too much smoke, as she worried about them she let her guard long enough for flatuen to give her a good punch to the face. As flatuen laid Maeve out on the floor, matt had just pulled out the photonic stabilizer.

"I got it!" he cried out to the others. As matt looked down he could see Maeve on the floor, this is where matt became angry and started to glow black. As he disappeared into the black smog he put down the photonic stabilizer on the ground and then charged at flatuen. As flatuen turned he saw matt coming, like a black shadow on the rampage. As flatten swung his fist at matt, matt disappeared. As flatuen wondered where he was he then suddenly reappeared behind and punched him in the face. The punch flew at him like a fist of steel and sent flatuen back to the top of his immobilized robot. As flatuen landed the robot tilted backwards and then fell on top of the photonic stabilizer. As zora finally climbed out of her wreck she saw the horrifying moment of her life. A perfectly good photonic stabilizer smashed to bits by a giant robot.

"No!" she screamed "That was the only stabilizer here… probably the last one anywhere." She said sadly. Suddenly Flatuen got up and said angrily.

"That's it! I don't care how much money I'm goanna lose from my client, by damn it I'm going to kill you…Matt Sonicble." As the robot got up a familiar roar of engines came above them it was the hope. As matt waved to them sakura waved back, unfortunately it wasn't the normal waving it was the 'look out' waving. Then from out of nowhere the large robots fist hit the hope. As the hope slammed to the ground the door opened and matt carried Maeve back to the ship, with zora speeding past him. The only time she's faster than matt its when something bad is about to happen. As she got in she checked her holographic computer which could be moved anywhere to see the core status. Walter was waiting by the door as matt passed her on to Walter zora suddenly screamed.

"Core temperature has peaked. This ships goanna blow." Suddenly kero came flying down and said.

"We're in trouble, the ships goanna blow. This wouldn't have happened if sakura listened to me when I said 'duck!'" Suddenly it came to matt.

"Duck?" as the ships core began to produce a lot of unstable energy matt ran to the engine room.

"Where are you going?" Zora shouted.

"Trust me!" matt shouted back. As they turned back to the computer a warning countdown said.

"WARNING: ESTIMATED TIME TO EXPLODE: 05." Five seconds remaining and then to four it was all over. As zora closed her eyes the counter read 2 and then all of a sudden the photonic stabilized was…stabilized.

"What?" she Exclaimed. Suddenly matt ran back and smiled.

"We're all set." Then a loud thump came from outside the robot was getting closer to them.

"Okay, so let's get out of here." Said zora as she headed towards the bridge.

"No way!" matt said angrily. "This guy sicked a giant worm on me, chased my friends around with zombie robots, kidnapped cream, tried to cut off her feet, knocked me off a cliff, laid Maeve out like a carpet and then broke a perfectly good photonic stabilizer. I'm goanna put him in hurt locker and slamming the door on you, flatuen." Said matt as he charged out the door and straight towards flatuen. As matt smashed the window the shattered glass ended up in flateun's empty bleeding eye socket. As matt swung his fits wildly at flatuen he made a couple of direct hits before jumping out again to finish him and the robot off. Flatuen was dazed when matt escaped and his head was still spinning. As matt clapped his hands he placed them on the ground and created a sink hole for the robot to fall back into. As the giant robot crashed matt scarped his hands together and said. "And that's how we do things on earth." As the hope came down sakura asked zora.

"So if he broke his own stabilizer…What's stabilizing that thing?" as the other looked out and saw the robot malfunctioning where pure photonic energy was building up and giving off a static like sound. Inside the giant hole made by matt the core of the robot went into critical overload. Suddenly the pure energy turned into a big light show that could be seen for miles. As the others covered their eyes zora started up the engine while matt jumped back on board and closed the door.

"Hang on! We're out of here!" she said as she thrusted the controls forward. As the ship took off matt made it to the bridge and said to everyone.

"We're not out of range yet." And sakura ever the optimistic said.

"We're not going to make it are we?"

"I got it, I got!" said zora trying to sound calm when inside she was freaking out. As she increased the speed to the engines. Back on the planet the core was about to explode and the surrounding environment turned into a blazing fire hole, as smoke pillared out of the robots mouth flatuen climbed up through the window still bleeding with glass shards stuck in his eye. As he looked at the core he laughed weakly and said.

"Hee, I can fix this!" just then the core went supernova and then the whole planet became one massive fire bomb as it exploded. As bits of debris flew past the hope narrowly missing them, everyone sighed a sigh of relief. As zora switched it to auto pilot she asked matt.

"I don't understand! How did you a simple earthling fix my peoples hi tech equipment without replacing it?"

"We have a saying back on earth; When in doubt duck it!" he said as he held up a roll of duck tape. As matt tossed the duck tape to zora he said to her smugly. "And you said it couldn't be fixed." As zora examined it she said to matt.

"Primitive…but amazing." As kero sat on her shoulder he said to her.

"Man you seem to be impressed by even the shiniest of objects, and you call yourself an advanced race, I've played old computer games that were more advanced than you." Zora took this as an insult to her race as she would; as she tapped the roll of duck tape she had an idea. Meanwhile on an unknown planet filled with people a huge machine stood menacingly high. As the groans of planets people spread around of the hard work a guard zapped a child worker who had stopped working because of her bleeding knee. On a platform up high a relay guard passed on a message about the planet. As the head guard gulped in fear before entering the office door he walked and said.

"Master Takato?"

"What is it?" he snapped angrily. As the guard trembled he said to takato.

"Sir the junk planet has been…destroyed." As he cowered at the near wrath of takato he expected something to happen but takato just said.

"What a shame! And I had his money right here…oh well! Send one of our ships to look for usable parts, I want this machine finished!" as takato turned round he roared. "Well! Get GOING!" as the guard turned and ran takato turned back and watched the peoples suffering and laughed especially at a child being whipped. Back on the ship everything was quiet usually kero's mouth would be running like a motorboat but nothing. Suddenly matt turned back and said behind him.

"Hey kero, you comfortable back there?" as he looked at the wall with kero gagged and tapped to the wall. The black tape had surround his wings, arms and body whilst covering that huge mouth of his. Zora smiled and said to matt holding the duck tape.

"When in doubt duck it!"

"Nice!" matt said to her with an approving smile, and then everyone laughed at poor kero's predicament as they traveled off to their next adventure.

Sakura- great out of all the places to be it had to be in this cave.

Matt- look! We're here to grab something important all right now keep quiet!

Sakura- you're the one yelling! Any louder and the phoenix might get us!

?????- I don't think the phoenix is your problem here!

Matt- Dark warrior!

Dark warrior- I'll be taking this to master Takato

Matt- I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Dark warrior- Why? Are you going to try and stop me?

Matt- No! But I think that phoenix will…PHOENIX!

NEXT TIME: THE ORDER OF THE SCREECHING PHOENIXS

Phoenix- (SCREECH)

Dark Warrior- want it matt it's all yours!

Matt- No thanks! I'm allergic to big birds! Especially ones on fire!

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	18. The order of the screeching phoenixes

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 17: The order of the screeching phoenixes **

**Opening credits: FLOW "GO!!! Fighting dreamers" (Naruto opening 4)**

On planet phoneoion up in the mountains, there is a cave. A cave which seems to be the home of a legendary bird on earth but here it is as common as the sparrow, the phoenix. A creature that could live for 500 years and be burnt into its own ash and be reborn from that ash, but the main question is where a phoenix comes from. People on earth would say it comes from an egg like most birds but today a brave team of explorers will uncover the truth about the phoenix. In the warm but damp cave walked two shadows both human as the dripping water echoed in the hollow cave. As their footsteps echoed quietly as to not disturb the fiery bird, a sudden shadow appeared on the wall. It was big and had wings as the leading shadow figure gasped, it gave out a girlish scream as it saw the sight of it, then just like that the shadow disappeared and laughter rose. The laughter was loud. As the girlish shadow figure put her hands on her hips she said annoyed to her following shadow.

"That was not funny, as being in this cave wasn't bad enough, it had to be the cave of the legendary phoenix." It shrieked at boy like figure. The boy shadow figure said to her.

"Calm down sakura, it was just a joke." The figures voice was none other than matt Sonicble himself. As he smiled sakura looked at him with cross green eyes. As she turned round averting matt's eyes she continued to walk quietly down the cave with matt behind her and behind matt was a smaller figure with cute rabbit ears. As they crept down the cave avoiding anything that made a sound that was until, creams feet snapped a white stick in half….that's no white stick, that's a bone. As sakura quickly turned round she said sharply.

"Cream, quiet!" as cream looked scared of the dark matt asked sakura.

"Sakura, why are we whispering?"

"Matt, this is a phoenixes nest; you know what a phoenix is right?"

"Sure! It's a birdie." He said sounding calmer than sakura's reply.

"It's not just a bird! It's a very big bird! And it's usually on fire!"

"Well it's also not here!" as matt looked deeper into the darkness of the cave a sudden glowing light came out of nowhere. As matt raced towards the glowing light sitting in a nice nest at the center of the open cave way wasn't an egg but a crystal, just like Zora said. As matt yelled in excitement he said to sakura and cream that just arrived next to him "You know what this mean?" they both shook their heads. "It means score one for the fighting dreamers." As matt picked it up sakura reminded him what Zora said to them earlier.

"Remember, the crystal and the phoenixes are linked so we need to be careful and…." But before sakura could finish a metal claw shot out from the darkness and grabbed the crystal right from matt's hands. As matt turned round he saw the amour of one person that could be so evil and cowardly to do that from the darkness…the dark warrior. As he chuckled while holding the crystal in his hands he smiled an evil smile at them both, matt called him out from the darkness.

"Dark warrior!"

"Matt! How nice to steal from you again!" he said chuckling evilly. However unawares to him a brave little girl is about to get her own back on the dark warrior for scaring her during their first encounter. As the dark warrior heard a low growl from below him, he saw cream grabbing his leg and then biting it, hard! As the warrior yelped in pain the crystal he held so tightly in his hand was loosened by the pain and the crystal flew in the air. As matt dived to catch it he caught as he slammed to the ground. As matt touched the crystal the crystal itself began to glow brighter and then sparks of fire shot out from the crystal this was a bad sign but the worst sign was a loud screeching that echoed through the whole cave, it was an ear piercing screech that made sakura jump. As sakura turned round a sudden burst of fire came from the darkness in the back of the cave that burned brighter and brighter the closer it got. As matt and the dark warrior looked up they could see that burning fire was actually the phoenix it had come to burn anyone who was touching the crystal, this was not good for matt. As the heat of the phoenixes wings passed through everyone it started to become hotter than the sauna on the hope after Maeve used it for fire training. Suddenly the huge beast dropped to the floor in front of them and began stomping it's feet on the solid ground, flames spewed everywhere as the flames grew hotter the phoenix was focused on matt. As matt looked at the crystal and then back at the phoenix he knew what to do with the crystal. As the phoenix stepped closer matt said to the dark warrior.

"You know what, maybe you should have this?" he said as he tossed him the phoenixes crystal. As the dark warrior caught it the phoenix's crystal the phoenix the screeched and advanced towards the dark warrior its fiery wings glowed brighter the angrier it got. As the dark warrior smirked an evil smirk he then turned to sakura and gave her the crystal. As sakura juggled the crystal she said to him.

"Hey! Don't give it to me!" at this point the phoenix didn't care who had except all of them will be burnt to cinders. As it screeched and lunged at sakura with its razor sharp beak sakura screamed with fright at the attack of the big fiery bird. As she ducked she heard the loud snap of the phoenixes beak closing together echoing through the whole cave. As she picked herself up she ran as fast as she could to get away from the phoenix. As she ran the phoenix was quickly chasing her snapping its massive beak behind sakura, as sakura dodged and weaved to get out of the phoenixes line of rampage she suddenly over took matt and threw the crystal to him. As the crystal spun in the air towards matt, matt instinctively grabbed the crystal and with that matt became the new target for the phoenixes rampage. Suddenly the phoenix took off in a pillar of fire and disappeared when matt turned round to see if it had gone as he looked up he could see the phoenix swooping down from above as it began its hunt. As matt out of the main cave area a massive explosion came from the phoenix as it ripped the cave apart. The flapping wings of the phoenix that flapped and crackled came closer behind him. As they ran to their flyers the dark warrior took off fleeing like the coward he was. As he drove off the cliff without his wings out he looked back to see the phoenix hovering above matt and sakura and said to himself.

"I'll collect the crystal from their charred remains." All of a sudden his two metal wings extended and took him off back to the cruiser that was hovering in the sky. As sakura and matt both drove off the cliff without extending their wings the phoenix dived right after them. As they plunged through the thick clouds they saw a lake filled with clear crystal blue water, as sakura radio matt she said to him.

"Whatever you do, don't pull up!"

"Don't pull up? I like it!" he said with a crazy smile on his face, as cream covered her eyes and held her breath they plunged straight into the lake. As the water sprayed up the phoenix pulled out of its dive and flew away. As it screech was echoed through the valley all fell quiet where matt and sakura had plunged into the water. Suddenly the water started to bubble and ripple and roared as well. As the roar got louder a flyer came out of the lake and into the bushes and then a second flyer ended up in the bushes as well. As sakura jumped out of her flyer gasping for breath matt sat on the wing coughing up water and the said to sakura. "That was a… *cough, cough*… pretty cool." As cream held her head and staggering about her head was spinning from the craziness that just happened. As she tried to focus she saw the phoenix's crystal just lying on the ground in front of her. As she went to pick it up for her daddy someone else grabbed it, as cream looked up she could see it was someone they've never met before. The guy was tall and muscular with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail; he wore gold amour chest plates and had a very fancy ride, this screamed "Snob!" As he examined the crystal he said and talked in a high and snooty accent of old Britain.

"Did you see this? It's exactly what we need!" as matt approached him he said to the guy in the gold amour.

"Err…hello?" as he turned to matt he said looking down on matt.

"Allow me to guess… from your unkempt and appalling uniforms you must be the children calling themselves, the fighting dreamers." As matt stood in shock of what this guy said he asked sakura.

"Who are these guys?" as sakura examined the emblem from the uniforms which shone brightly in the sun she said at last.

"The screeching phoenixes!" the leader looked quite impressed at sakura.

"Very good, m'lady." He said as he bowed before her. Sakura went red in the face someone as handsome as this guy bowing before her and calling her a lady was too much, she curtseyed to show her respect and thanks. Matt however was unimpressed at this guy claiming something he didn't risk his life for and for calling him a child, did he look like a child? I don't think so!

"Well if you are a universal protector, you'll give back our crystal." Matt demanded "We nearly got burnt to a crisp for that thing." As the guy got up he said to matt with eyes of questionability at matt's skills.

"Then it's clearly too dangerous to be kept by children." He said smugly "We shall take back to phonation."

"Hold on…that's not fair!" matt questioned their course of action of taking the crystal away from them. Suddenly the screeching phoenixes drew their swords and pointed them towards matt. As they raised them up high a roar of flyers came towards them, as they landed next to matt and sakura out jumped from them was everyone apart from Zora of the fighting dreamers. From the smoke out stepped Maeve as her fists burned brightly she said to matt.

"These guys giving you trouble!" as the crew pointed their weapons at the screeching phoenixes a voice of reason came from sakura as she stood between them she said to them both.

"Wait! We're all the same side! We shouldn't be fighting each other."

"Sakura!" matt protested "They snatched our crystal and called us children."

"That's low!" said espio commenting on that remark.

"The order is quite clear, the crystal is ours, and if you have a problem with that you can always issue a challenge." He said snootily to matt.

"Order? What Order?" matt asked, but in response the leader just laughed saying to matt while still laughing at matt's oh so ridiculous answer.

"Wh-what order?" as he and the rest of squadron continue to laugh at matt, matt stood there with serious eyes looking at them unfazed by their ridicule laugh, suddenly the laughter stopped and the leader said "They're serious!" finding it hard to believe.

"Okay! Fine! I challenge you for the phoenix crystal."

"It shall be so!" replied the leader, "Follow us back to interraz, tonight you shall be honored guests." Sakura smiled happily, she'd never been an honored guest before, but there was more. "Tomorrow, we'll see what kind of squadron you really are!" he said as he climbed aboard his fancy flyer and took off. As the rest of the squadron took off matt asked his own squadron.

"Now, can someone tell me what this "Order" is?" back on the ship Zora placed a book on the table, it was called "_History of the universal protectors_" as sakura opened the book she looked for the screeching phoenixes she found the page of what she was looking for.

"Here it is!" she said as she pointed towards the beginning paragraph. "The very first of many universal protectors were the screeching phoenixes and the order is a set of trails and rituals, no ones changed a word in like, 3000 years." As sakura explained this to matt, Zora interrupted her and said.

"And they seem a little…uptight." She said as she pointed out the window at their flying formation. They flew in a straight line not a single inch out of place this was the sign, of complete and total snobs! As they began their descent to an oval shape building in a single file, the hope trundled behind them as it made its descent into the oval building. When they landed in the centre they saw all around them, that this was a stadium full of screaming fans waiting upon return of their universal protectors. As the leader of the screeching phoenixes signed the autograph books of his screaming fan girls matt looked on at this gathering of vultures and sarcastically.

"Wow (!)" as he turned to Maeve he looked at her with his light blue eyes into her silver bluely green eyes and said "I mean…Wow!" with that long streaking red hair he couldn't take his eyes off her. Sakura agreed, of the snobs not of Maeve, at the time she did not know what matt was talking about. Suddenly something caught espio's eye.

"They got action figures of themselves….why don't we have action figures!" sakura couldn't believe how blind this team was being, it's not about the endorsement but the inspiration they brought to their own planet. On this planet and every other planet, knows about their universal protectors but for them, they are shadows on their own planet. Sakura felt sad but knew she had to keep a smile on her face for the sake of the team. Suddenly the leader of the screeching phoenixes who still haven't given his name to the fighting dreamers approached sakura and the others and said.

"Follow me, I hope your hungry, for it will be a dinner you won't forget." Little did sakura know that with the fighting dreamers everything will be a night to never forget… just not in the way it was supposed to be. As night quickly fell on planet phonation the screeching phoenixes were standing up by the table in the banquet hall. As they looked Sauvé and sophisticated all of a sudden they heard a large crash. As the squire stood by the door he announced their arrival.

"The fighting Dreamers!" he announced clearly and loudly. As the door opened in rushed Cream and Seras chasing one another, two sisters having fun but sakura felt embarrassed by their actions, as she covered her face she said to herself.

"I am so not with them." As the others sat down waiting patiently for the first course to be served sakura put on a brave smile trying to convince the screeching phoenixes that they're just excited being in a fancy place. As the snobby leader of the screeching phoenixes looked at them he said snootily.

"I see you dressed up for the occasion (!)" as he clapped his hands the waiters put down the soups in front of them and he said to them. "Let the feast begin." As espio tried balancing a spoon on his horn it suddenly fell off and clattered on the floor. As he picked up the bowl of soup and started to drink from it, making a loud slurping noise. As sakura whispered down to espio she said to him.

"Uh…espio? Wouldn't you like to use a spoon?" as espio scanned to his left side looking down at the many spoons he asked her.

"Which one?" as sakura smiled once again, the leader didn't look to impressed at their chameleons table manners. As Zora sniffed her soup she pulled a face of disgust and pushed it away. As Seras picked up her spoon she dipped in a small way just to get a little bit on spoon. As she brought to her mouth and tried to swallow she found herself coughing uncontrollable; but she didn't cover her mouth. Down at the end cream politely sipped a small bowl in front of her she thought it would be smart and polite if she said what flavor it was.

"Delicious…lemony!"

"It's for your fingers!" said the waiter next to her. Cream looked sheepish.

"S..sorry." she said as she dipped her fingers in her bowl and then licked the lemony liquid. As the waiter hit himself in the head at this child's lack of knowledge on dinner manners and washing up bowls, the meal had moved on to its final disaster, I mean course. As the leader stood up he said to the fighting dreamers.

"And finally to finish up tonight's enjoyable (and unusual) meal we have a special treat for you all. We have found that you earthers have a knack for making deserts and so we present to you with…" as the lid was lifted off that was it the biggest disaster had come fourth because all of a sudden a loud and obnoxious voice shouted out.

"ALL RIGHT! PUDDING!" said Kero as he jumped out of sakura's pocket and divided head first into the tray of jelly pudding that he and sakura used to have before matt showed up. As he scoffed all the pudding he laid on his back he gave out a huge burp that echoed around the banquet hall, as everyone apart from matt, sakura, Walter and alucard of the fighting dreamers laughed hard matt said to the screeching phoenixes.

"Yeah! Keors a handful sometimes but what are you going to do?"

"Die of embarrassment!" sakura answered as she left, away from the fighting dreamers and back to the room that the screeching phoenixes so kindly provided them. The next day rose and sakura was still in a bad mood, she didn't want to talk to anyone. As the drove in their flyers in land mode matt said to her trying to make her feel better.

"Okay, so last nights diner didn't go so well." As sakura turned to him with sharp eyes she said sharply to him.

"Didn't go so well? Try complete and total disaster and that poor squire." She said as she looked sharply at Maeve.

"What? I thought he was choking."

"Forget it!" matt said to Maeve about last night. "Besides we got to focus on winning this challenge." As they drove into the stadium matt said to them. "Just because they have screaming fans, shiny amour, class and fancy flyers doesn't mean they're any better than us." As they got into the stadium they heard the crowd cheering, screaming and chanting the screeching phoenixes. As the others looked at their amour and fighting techniques espio said to the others.

"We're so going to lose!"

Matt- okay so they have a great fighting technique but we cans till win this, right?

Maeve- always stay positive no matter the outcome.

Matt- that's what I like to hear

Sakura- if we perform here like you guys did at last nights dinner… we may as well give up now.

NEXT TIME: TRAILS AND TURN – AROUNDS

Cream – come on sakura! Where's that fighting spirit?

Sakura – probably the same place where you all left your manners, if you had any?

Matt- sakura! I'm really becoming sick of that snobby attitude of yours.

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto) **


	19. Trails and Turn – arounds

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 18: Trails and Turn – arounds**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As the two teams stepped forward the crowd stomped their feet with anticipation, they wanted the show to start. To see their glorious guardians wipe the floor with the children who call themselves the fighting dreamers. Suddenly three old men in gold robes approach the podium and raised their hands to the crowd.

"Universal protectors, prepare your squadrons for the first event." Suddenly a roar of flyer flew above the stadium; it belonged to the screeching phoenixes. As it looped and drew white smoke from its engine the crowd cheered for their hero. As it preformed the first event the leader said. "The first event demonstrates grace and control; it is the Nobel art of sky writing." As the others looked at this so called sky writing espio said to them.

"This is so lame." As the flyer came in for a landing he had finished his event.

"The screeching phoenixes earn the full ten points, well done." As he stepped out his cockpit he heard a sudden roar above him, it was the flyer from the fighting dreamers. As it trailed purple smoke around the existing sky writing of a phoenix it created an outer lining and a long curly tail. The crowd gasped in fright and was horrified at the sight of the sky writing, except for one boy who clapped with joy and with that one child the whole crowd started to clap. As the flyer landed the fighting dreamers cheered for their artist of the sky. As the cockpit opened out stepped Madison Taylor, the artist of the sky, she waved to her adoring fans however the judges were failed to be impressed. As Madison looked at them she said to them.

"On a scale from one to ten I think that's a perfection." As their eyes were turned to Madison's work the leader said to her.

"The score for the fighting dreamers… minus fifty two points."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"You have been penalized for failing to salute and defacing our noble symbol of our planet." Just then an objection came from espio.

"Oh, come on! That's a big improvement that phoenix kicks ass." As the judges looked down on them both matt placed a hand on Madison's shoulder and said.

"Forget about it, you rocked up there. We'll just make points in the next event." The next event was something that had Zora twitching all over because she could smell metal, but not just any old metal… Spare parts. As the engineers dropped the spare parts in front of them Zora started to twitch uncontrollably as she reached for a spanner in her back pocket she said to matt and the others with a smile.

"Leave this round to me."

"The pilot is only as good as his or her ride. He or she must know it inside and outside. The first competitor to assemble a working ride using these spare parts will be declared the winner." As Zora's opponent stood by the junk pile with a smug smile and short blond hair he looked at Zora and turned away sharply, this annoyed Zora. As the event got underway Zora became nervous the crowd was cheering so loud she couldn't concentrate. Suddenly she started gasping for breath as her eyes swallowed inwards from the fear she remembered an old childhood memory, of her just being surround by darkness and lot of noises. She couldn't see or anything, as Zora felt faint and about to collapse she heard a noise not from the crowd but from her own team mates.

"Come on Zora, you can do it!" cream shouted

"Just do what you do best." Matt encouraged her. The others were chanting her name. Suddenly she picked herself up and made a working ride in seconds. As the engine roared the screeching phoenix looked over with his team of engineers to discover that Zora single handily built a really cool flyer. The flyer was a bike with added wings and a streaking paint job.

"This may look like a normal converter but it's a multipurpose flyer and a…sonic scrambler." She explained to the judges as she revved the engines. As the judges looked down on her vehicle they said to her.

"Fighting dreamer; clearly assembled the vehicle in the fastest time."

"Finally!" matt said at last to get some points.

"Wait for it!" said espio predicting what they were goanna say next.

"However your modifications are completely unauthorized and you failed to wash your hands before and after the job was done…Disqualified." This was it for matt.

"I have an objection, none of this stuff would in the real world, Takato and his forces would wipe the floor with you." Suddenly a snigger and then laughter from the leader of the screeching phoenixes was heard. As he wiped the tears from his eyes he explained to matt.

"Takato and his forces may wipe the floor with you, but they wouldn't dare tangle with us. Even those brutes have honor."

"Honor? Have you even met Takato?"

"Enough!" announced the judges "The event goes… to the screeching phoenixes." The crowd however disapproved of the decision and started to boo their own guardians. As the leader looked round confused at this sudden motion of boos and jeers towards them he asked himself.

"The fighting dreamers make a mockery out of the order, but why do they jeer us?" as the others looked at each other also confused the Judge announced the next event.

"The next event is the traditional fighting technique of Sky Fu." As matt turned to the platform where the female screeching phoenix member was standing in her fighting uniform waiting for her opponent. Just then the fighting dreamer stood on the opposite platform she was ready to fight.

"Is that…sakura?" cream asked matt. Matt couldn't believe it either sakura against the screeching phoenixes. As sakura faced the crowd the judge shouted.

"BEGIN!" As the drums played, sakura and her opponent bowed and then they began by mirroring each others moves. The first move was a high kick followed by a sweeping kick. Then as they jumped in the air they preformed a perfect judo flip and followed by an uppercut. As the others watched matt asked Walter.

"When did she learn all this?" Walter couldn't give an answer because he hadn't a clue. As sakura and her opponent followed up with fists they then turned to each other. As they looked squarely in the eye each they then ran towards in each other with only their feet touching, then they witnessed something incredible. Sakura and her opponent were climbing in the air by using their feet to get up, as they reached a certain height they both departed and then somersaulted back down. As they landed, sakura winked at her opponent this startled the phoenix member. The judge was impressed by their skills and said proudly.

"Each of you preformed to perfection, the event is a draw." As the phoenix member waved to the crowd, sakura noticed something, something that was against the rules; this could give the fighting dreamers the advantage.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed to the judges. As the judges looked at her sakura explained. "According to lannosews wardrobe decree section 4, jacket class must be gold, hers our silver." The judge looked down on the screeching phoenix member and discovered that sakura was right; the phoenix emblem was indeed silver.

"It appears that, she is uh…correct. The Screeching phoenix is disqualified." He said painfully. This made the crowd cheer for sakura however the leader of the screeching protested.

"But that's…that's."

"A taste of your own medicine." Sakura said to him with a smile, she had planned this. As the others cheered, the judge announced the final event.

"For the final event Matt Sonicble and Harrier Bonotoy, will now fight in the sky duel." He said with an evil sneer.

"Who's Harrier Bonotay?"

"That would be me!" said the leader of the screeching phoenixes, so he does have a name matt knew this guy would be no pushover. As he suited up for the upcoming battle sakura came to matt to encourage him and give him a quick kiss for good luck, Zora approached her as well. As matt started the engine sakura said to him.

"Even though we lost every event so far, except mine of course, we can still win the challenge."

"Yeah, with minus thirty two points all you have to do is beat Harrier before time runs out she said as she pointed to digital clock, by the look of it matt had exactly 5 minutes to beat Harrier.

"Right, I can do this, no problem!" matt said nervously. As matt looked over to harrier he saw the large sword by his side and an evil smile of determination to humiliate matt for the weakling he truly is.

"Go get him, captain!" sakura said encouraging him, as he took off to face harrier. As they both took off the timer started and thus began the final battle which would decipher the winner of the phoenixes crystal. As the crowd cheered matt and harrier faced off against each other, as they both held the large swords in their hands matt threw his and increased speed towards harrier. Harrier thought he was crazy and exclaimed to himself.

"What is he doing?" as they increased speed matt didn't flinch that he and harrier were going to collide. As harrier set of a missile to deflect matt's oncoming assault but matt barrel rolled upwards to avoid it. As matt's flyer flew above harriers, matt abandoned his flyer and landed on the wing of harriers flyer and drew his katanas. As harrier tossed his sword away he then jumped back and drew his own blade. As matt twirled his blades harrier attacked matt, but matt easily deflected the blades onslaught one after another. As the others looked at the time they saw matt only had one minute and forty nine seconds remaining. As harrier became more and more annoyed, he suddenly lost focus with one slash he slashed through his own controls of his flyer. As the engines died out the flyer started to plummet towards the ground with matt and harrier still on top, as the ground moved ever closer matt put away his katanas and charged into harrier pushing himself and harrier off the flyer before it crashed into ground and erupted into flames. As the loud screams came from above the stadium matt deployed the wings like he had done before in a situation like this and managed to land safely on the ground. Unfortunately the landing was the same as before one of the wings broke on the ground and he and harrier we sent rolling across the ground in a large cloud of dust. The fighting dreamers were worried about matt, the crowd gasped in horror as their guardian fell and into the hard ground. As the dust cleared harrier was on the floor in a daze as he went to get up matt had his katana near his chest with five seconds remaining harrier said the words that he hated to say to an inferior such as matt. "I…I yield." As matt gave a smile he knew that he meant he surrendered. As Zora looked at the time harrier had just surrendered within one second of the time remaining that was it, the fighting dreamers had won…or so they thought. As the fighting dreamers cheered for matt, matt offered a hand to help harrier, but he slapped it away he didn't want matt's pity for he knew matt had not won. As he got up he said with rage that built up to a full blown storm to the judges. "That…was…the most…flagrant disrespect for the order I have ever seen! He abandoned his flyer and his not wearing regulation dueling amour." And with that note the judges gathered in a circle to discuss the outcome. As matt and harrier looked at each other with eyes of burning rage the judges suddenly announced.

"We agree, even though matt completed the challenge within the time limit, we penalize him by 15 seconds, the screeching phoenixes have won the trail, the phoenix crystal is theirs." Matt looked surprised, why would harrier almost try to kill matt and then complain about the small things. As harrier grabbed the crystal the once adoring crowds of fans turned on him and booed.

"You should be cheering!" he demanded them "I'm your universal protector, your guardian. I am the one who has guaranteed your safety for future generations to come." He ranted on; suddenly a voice was heard above them it was Kero.

"Hey matt, we got problems!"

"What's up Kero?"

"Harriers a traitor!"

"What are you talking about, more importantly what's harrier going on about?" then the name was revealed, the name of an impossible alliance between evil and good for just then harrier called out the name.

"Dark Warrior!" then all of a sudden a roar of a familiar engine of a flyer drove into the stadium. As the dark warrior rode in he brought a huge cloud of dust to lurk in, as he got off his flyer he slowly walked towards him. "Accept this crystal, to confirm our peace." He said as he handed it over to the dark warrior.

"Don't mind if I do!" said the dark warrior most pleased with the work the lackeys did for him. As his eyes shifted to matt and sakura, they suddenly shifted to Seras. Matt couldn't believe this, none of the fighting dreamers could. As the dark warrior put the phoenix crystal in his bag which he carried around his belt, matt exclaimed to harrier.

"You made a deal with the dark warrior…Are you out of your mind?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm ensuring our safety that Takato and his forces never threaten our planet."

"That's the dark warrior…he doesn't do deals." Sakura added.

"He gave his word." A small scoff came from the dark warrior "He is honor bound." Suddenly the dark warrior placed a hand on his shoulder and said.

"Honor is overrated!" harrier looked surprised. "A dark claw invasion force is preparing as we speak." And with that a sudden punch to the face was given and the crowd gasped in horror. As the dark warrior hoped aboard his flyer he said before he took off. "It's nice to see you again…Seras." Seras looked at him with disgust she knew who he was, but mustn't let matt know as part of the order from Sir Integra. As the dark warrior took off matt and the fighting dreamers ran towards their flyers.

"Come on guys, we've got to stop him." Matt said to them as they ran for their flyers as they got closer to their flyers, they were stopped by elite guards. "Come on he's getting away."

"This is our battle!" harrier said as he wiped the blood from his face

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Seras said to them having no clue on what the dark warrior is capable of. This annoyed harrier a vampire telling him what to do.

"Quiet, Vampires like you aren't even fit to lick our boots." Matt became annoyed no one insults a member of his crew and gets away with it.

"And your whole team isn't fit to lick our ship."

"Whatever, now your about to see how a REAL universal protector fights." As they took off after the dark warrior Maeve said to matt.

"If those fuckers say anything about you or anyone again, I'll burn them to crisp." She said angrily and for once sakura agreed with her.

"You know I thought having class would mean you were better than others and it is, I suggest you roast their rumps next time to show how painful it can to be burned." Up in the skies the dark warrior was escaping until he was under fire by five flyers as he looked behind him he saw the foolish screeching phoenixes giving chase. As he looked at them coming he said to himself.

"Big mistake!" as he turned to return fire he saw that there were five of them, closing in on him in a perfect formation. "Only five…I'd better go easy." He said with a smirk. As he opened fire the perfect formation was broken up and a flyer was shot down in a blaze of fire. As the pilot floated down to the stadium with his parachute opened the dark warrior said to them. "Where did you find your flyers…a museum?" as the others watch their wingman float down to safety harrier said to the others.

"Phoenixes, fight with honor." He said as he led the charge against the dark warrior. As the dark warrior circled round he attacked once more taking down two of the screeching phoenixes with ease. As the crowd below watched their beloved guardians fall to the darkness. As the fighting dreamers watched Maeve said to the others.

"I almost feel sorry for them." As they continued to watch all but harrier were shot down within the space of four minutes. As sakura approached the elite guards she asked them.

"You got to let us get up there."

" Come on look around!" matt added "The dark warrior just took four of the screeching phoenixes without breaking a sweat, you think he's going to have any trouble bringing down harrier?" as the guards looked at each other the recently defeated squad member floated down towards them, they had to admit it but matt was right. As the dark warrior and harrier engaged in combat, as they ducked and swerved each other harrier yelled out bravely as he came closer to the dark warrior.

"Those who fight with honor will always prevail."

"Times have changed." Said the dark warrior as he fired a missile at harrier and made direct contact to his flyer erupting it into flames. As he bailed out the dark warrior opened up his cockpit and reached for his sword. As harrier opened his chute the dark warrior tilted his flyer on its side as he went to cut the ties on the chute of harrier, as he severed them he said coldly to him. "Enjoy the ride." He said with an evil laugh as he watched harrier plunged to his certain demise. As he screamed the crowd gasped in horror to see their precious guardian helplessly fall to the ground, as he fell closer and closer to the ground he closed his eyes before he hit, but he was saved, on a wing of an angel. The crowd cheered to see the fighting dreamers helping out their guardians and the ones that they constantly mocked. As harrier looked around in a daze he saw matt smiling at him, you thought he would be grateful for saving his life.

"How dare you interfere with my duel!"

"Grounds right there if you want to get off." Matt suggested. Down on the ground however, was a warzone the dark warrior fired missiles into the ground causing a panic with the guards and the crowd. As harrier looked at the height from matt's flyer to the ground he said to him admitting he needed help painfully.

"Very well then…. We might require some…small assistance." As matt nodded to cream, cream bravely put the parachute on harrier in the rushing winds. As she put it on she said to harrier.

"This is for my sister!" she said as she pulled the chute cord which sent harrier in a spiral backwards, the judges looked embarrassed at their own protector. As the fighting dreamers flew in formation against the dark warrior matt said to the others.

"Okay guys, when he comes for you keep him distracted." The others nodded in agreement. "Alright, here he comes." As the dark warrior bombed towards them, the formation broke apart and the fighting dreamers kept the dark warrior busy while matt formalized a strategy. As the dark warrior shot his missiles at them the others dodged and weaved the oncoming missiles this annoyed the dark warrior these fighting dreamers were making a mockery out of the traditional air to air combat. Suddenly the dark warrior had a lock on to a flyer it was sakuras. As he fired the missile sakuras engines became lost in a cloud of thick black smoke this slowed sakura down the dark warrior continued to follow her. Meanwhile matt jumped onto his own flyer with cream still in control of the flyer, he was preparing for his strategy he just hoped it worked. As the warrior took aim at sakuras flyer he made sure it was a dead on hit, it was. As he reached for the trigger the dark warrior said to himself.

"Good bye." But before he could make that shot something blocked his view an annoying little pest by the name of matt.

"Hello." Matt replied to the dark warriors comment. As the dark warrior drew his blade matt was already two steps ahead he jumped onto the end of the wing and then ran at the dark warrior with his blades which clashed with sparks flying. As they struggled to keep the other one back they both thrusted away and started to slash each other. Only to have each slash deflected back at them. Matt smirked at the dark warrior this annoyed him such, as the dark warrior made a lower slash for matt's legs, matt dodged it by jumping to the other wing. The dark warrior was going to end it for matt as quickly and painfully as possible. As he reached for his pocket he said to matt as he held the phoenix crystal in his hand.

"This ride isn't big enough for two!" matt's strategy had worked.

"I'd think twice before using that." As the dark warrior ignored matt's warning he said to him as he attached the crystal to his new blade with a jewel slot.

"Afraid of a little heat are we?" he said as he pointed the burning sword at matt.

"Me? No! But you should be!" matt said as he pointed behind the dark warrior. Just then a familiar screeching sound from before was heard. As the dark warrior turned he saw the phoenix coming at him. As the dark warrior turned to matt hoping to dispose of the crystal by giving it to him matt said and saluted the dark warrior. "Say hi for me." And with that matt jumped off the wing only to be caught by cream as she passed by underneath. As the dark warrior got back in his cockpit he flew as fast as he could to get away from the phoenix but the phoenix gave chase and would not let off no matter which way the dark warrior turned. As matt watched from a safe distance he watched the phoenix coming closer with its sharp talons towards the dark warrior.

"Get away from me!" he ordered the phoenix, but the phoenix did not obey. Suddenly the phoenix used its phoenix breath to heat up the flyer of the dark warrior. Everything was completely useless everything was to hot to touch so the dark had no choice but to jump. As he jumped from the cockpit the phoenix followed him down chasing him still it was a relentless bird that would not stop until it had its crystal back. As it gained closer distance between the dark warrior and its crystal the dark warrior had a plan. He waited until the opportunity had revealed itself, as the phoenix was right on his back he pulled a handle on his armor and deployed his wings and flew upwards to the cruiser waiting in the clouds. Suddenly a loud screech was heard the phoenix had spotted him. The dark warrior removed the crystal from his sword and made the choice which would upset his master. As he gritted his teeth he yelled at the phoenix. "You want it? Go get it!" he said as he threw the crystal away from him. The phoenix watched the crystal fly by him and flew after it. As the dark warrior placed himself on the cruiser, the cruiser then took off out of the planets atmosphere to report the bad news, Takato would not be pleased. As the phoenix flew off with the crystal between its sharp talons a loud cheer in the stadium rose for the fighting dreamers. As harrier approached matt he said to him apologizingly.

"We were wrong about you fighting dreamers, and we're sorry." He said to matt.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Matt said to harrier saying that he owes someone else an apology. Harrier knew who matt meant as he swallowed his pride he said to Sears.

"Lady Seras please forgive my harsh judgment on you, you are more than fit to lick our boots, far more." As Seras looked at him she said to him.

"Only a true gentleman would do what you just did, and for that on the behalf of our team, I forgive you." As they shook hands the crowd once more cheered for the fighting dreamers.

"It's not over." Sakura added "Takato and his forces are coming and they'll keep on coming."

"We'll find a way." Harrier said to her positive of finding a way of stopping Takato.

"Maybe we could stick around for a while and teach you guys a thing or two, that is if its okay with you." Matt said suggestively.

"Planet phoneoion and…I, welcome that." He said as he shook hands with matt.

"So could I." said espio, as everyone looked at espio they saw that he was signing autographs for their adoring fans. "This is something I could get use to." As he finished one he started on another. The girls loved their books of autographs from the fighting dreamers. Morning the next day rose and Maeve was up early fro a change that's because promised he'd train her with some new moves.

"Hey Walter, do you know where matt is?"

"Sorry Maeve, matt promise matt not to tell anyone where he went."

"What? But he promised me he'd train."

"Sorry but matt insisted that no one knew where he went."

"Oh! Come on Walter!" she frowned suddenly the voice Maeve was waiting for spoke to her.

"Maeve! Some people are asleep, keep it down!"

"Matt! There you are, boy am I glad to see you! I'm ready for my training."

"Yeah about that there's been a change in plans, I cant train you for the next three weeks so I've looked for someone else to oversee your training." Maeve frowned at matt.

"Hold on! You'd promised me you'd train me."

"I know I did and I feel horrible about doing this instead of training you." As Maeve pondered what matt could be doing she came to a conclusion that matt was going to train someone else.

"Wait a minute! I got it! Your training that jerk harrier aren't you to be a better leader."

"Now, now don't complain! I've found you an even better teacher at control than me."

"Well who is it?" suddenly footsteps were heard behind her and then a voice was heard.

"Its me!" she said. As Maeve slowly turned round to see who this so called better teacher at control was her eyes widened and she yelled at the top of her voice.

"You!" it was sakura.

"Oh this is just great." She said silently and with a sigh, this was going to be a long day.

Maeve- no way! This is impossible how does sakura Avalon become a better teacher than matt. I don't care even if she's better than matt, there is no way I'm letting her train me. What can I learn from someone who's obsessed with someone who's weaker than me. I don't have time for this, I'm going to get stronger so I can help matt take down Takato. If sakura thinks she's better than me, she's going to have to prove it.

NEXT TIME: SAKURA'S TRAINING METHODS, EASY AS WALKING ON WATER.

Maeve- no matter what sakura throws at me, I will beat her.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	20. Sakura’s training methods

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 19: Sakura's training methods, easy as walking on water**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As Maeve stood there in shock at the fact that sakura was a better person at teaching control, as she looked at sakura she couldn't believe it this had to be some sort of trick.

"N-n-no t-t-this can't b-b-be. S-sakura is a better teacher than you, she's an obsessed freak" as sakura looked straight ignoring Maeve's comment matt asked Maeve.

"She's a…what? What did you call her?" he said calmly and smooth but Maeve had another point to make about sakura.

"You're kidding me, out everyone aboard this ship she had to pick her; what a joke she's weaker than I am." Sakura continued to ignore Maeve's comments.

"What makes you say that?" asked matt.

"I'm serious you should have seen her, I did my naked hero Transformation and she went to pieces." This was one comment sakura flinched at, the memory of when she was so easily defeated. In that flashback she saw Maeve using a transformation Jutsu against her and as the smoke disappeared out from the shadows of the smoke stood matt naked. As he winked at sakura the clones did exactly the same thing and started to really go the right way for sakura. Suddenly sakura fainted and passed out from the experience, as sakuras face went pale she said in her mind recalling of that awful experience.

"No… that again." As sakura quickly rushed to Maeve and covered her mouth before she revealed who it was that made sakura passed out. As Maeve muffled words were only heard by sakura matt asked sakura.

"What's this naked hero transformation?" as sakura panicked she said quickly to matt.

"It's nothing, just a little joke we share." She said as she laughed nervously. As she whispered into Maeve's ear she said to her while keeping her restrained. "Look I'll make you a deal, keep quiet about that and I'll buy you anything you want to eat. Curry hot and spicy food you name it!"

"Anything I want?" said Maeve trying to catch her breath. As matt looked at them he said to them.

"Well, well. I didn't know you two were so close." As Maeve rubbed Maeve's head she said to matt coolly.

"Yes we are! You could almost say we're sisters." But as sakuras left eye started to twitch she said in her thoughts. "If matt ever found out, I'd be humiliated forever." Maeve's eyes whoever was not so sure about sakura.

"I still don't get it why it has to be her, I mean, anybody else."

"Look you." Sakura snapped "if it hadn't been matt who asked me for this favor, I would never consider training you."

"Yeah, well then don't!" as matt stepped in before things got out of hand he said to them.

"Hey, hey! Calm down you two." As sakura stood over by the wall where matt looked at the wall so he could tell Maeve something. "Listen Maeve, you're wrong about her. She's a special trainer, it's because of her I became this strong, frankly she's a better trainer then I'll ever be." As she groaned and frowned at the idea of her being paired with sakura she thought this was probably as smart as putting out an oil fire with water. "Anyway Maeve, I've got to say out of the crew, your the one whose basic skills need the most work. That's what I want you to focus on this time around." Suddenly Maeve yelled at him.

"Wait! Are you saying I'm not as good as you or Seras." As matt gave a sigh he carefully explained to her that she needs to focus on basic skills.

"Maeve no matter how many skills you master the fundamentals are…well fundamental and yours could be improved. So if you really want to become strong so just be quiet and pay attention." Maeve's eyes could tell that was by far something that matt wouldn't say himself without reason. As matt turned to sakura he said to her. "Alright sakura, I leave Maeve in your capable hands." As sakura saluted him she said confidently.

"I'll do what I can, sir!" as matt walked off to train harrier, Maeve groaned and frowned at the idea matt looked back at the corner of his eye and whispered to himself.

"I know it seems harsh, but trust me it's for your own good. Just do your best I know you can do it." As matt left the ship Maeve was still frowning at the idea of sakura being her trainer and she was also thinking. Did matt lie to her because he couldn't train her because he was afraid or was it something else, she couldn't tell. As sakura looked down on Maeve she said to her coldly.

"Well come on, lets get started." As Maeve's frown started to slowly disappear.

"Okay but I don't buy it!" Maeve's comment left sakura stunned for a bit until Maeve said to her. "This whole thing is totally nuts! Even if I do need to work on my fundamentals, how can I expect for them to improve if the person whose training me is weaker than I am."

"I beg you pardon!" sakura asked questionably. "But who do you think your calling weak?"

"Who do you think? Who else is standing here?"

"If you're referencing to that incident of that inappropriate transformation, it took me by surprise that's all. After all I wouldn't base my ability's on one incident that happened a long time ago."

"It was a week ago and you ended up on you back out cold." As sakura flinched to realize that it was only a week since the incident yet to her it was years ago. Suddenly a spark of an idea came to sakura to prove to Maeve how strong she was. As she turned to Maeve with a smile she said to her.

"All right then! Let's put it to the test then shall we. Maeve try to run away." Maeve looked confused at sakuras sudden idea. "I mean it; I want you to run as fast as you can. If you can get away from me I'll resign as your trainer."

"Is that a promise?" Maeve hoped.

"Certainly. And what's more since you like training with matt so much I think I can arrange to take over his training sessions with harrier and the others so that he can be your trainer."

"What?! Seriously?" said Maeve as her eyes glowed with joy.

"Of course! I never go back on my word, but its all contingent on the fact that you can outrun me."

"This is so going to be easy." Suddenly Maeve ran down the hall and out the door screaming back to sakura. "So long, sucker!" as sakura watched Maeve leave she knew that Maeve would never be able to outrun her. As Maeve ran as fast as she could into the town she dodged and weaved through the crowds people with ease. With her feet pounding the pound every step running as fast as she can to get away from sakura, she knew the faster and further she got from her the closer matt will be her trainer. "Eat my dust you obsessed freak, I'll send you a postcard." As the slowly rise high into the sky it was nearly noon, Maeve had evaded sakura all morning. As she took a quick breather on one of the buildings rooftop she said to herself quite proud of her achievement. "Ha! I lost her. Now she has to realize she's dealing with an expert!" then from above a voice called down below.

"Am I really? Who would that be?" as a sudden chill went down Maeve's back as she slowly turned towards where the voice had come from. Above her on the rooftop of another building stood sakura who seemed like she hadn't broken a sweat trying to catch her. "If that's the best you can do, I suggest we stop now and save us both some time." But Maeve however was refusing to give up, as she reached into her back pocket she said to sakura assertively.

"Yeah, you'd like that, but you haven't seen anything yet." Suddenly she threw the item that was in her back pocket on the ground which exploded on contact to reveal a wall of smoke, it was a smoke bomb. From the wall of smoke Maeve shouted to her. "The funs just began." As the smoke cleared sakura saw that Maeve had disappeared, sakura simply smiled there was no hiding place to dark where the light agent couldn't illuminate. Meanwhile down by an alley way Maeve was panting and puffing from the running she had been doing trying to avoid sakura. As she panted heavily she said to herself admitting something that she'll never say to sakura.

"I got to admit, for a obsessed freak like her, she's better than I thought." As she walked out of the alley way and around the corner something made her jump, it was sakura. As Maeve froze she realized that this sakura was just a cardboard cut out and was part of the publicity photo she matt and the others did yesterday. As she looked at matt's pose with him pointing the way to something an idea was struck in Maeve's mind, it was a solution to prove sakura right and for her not to run anymore from sakura. Later on sakura had just caught up to Maeve's trail but there was no sign of her as she walked down the empty street something suddenly caught her eye. As she looked at the cardboard cut out of her with a black tooth and thick black moustache her attention drawn to something else, the heroic pose of matt. As her mouth hung down low she started to sweat, just seeing matt's shiny blue eyes were enough to make her melt. As she snapped out of it she shook her head to get a grip on reality she said in her head.

"Control yourself sakura." Little did she know Maeve was close, so close in fact sakura can almost grab her as Maeve looked at her she said to herself.

"There she goes again, can keep her eyes off matt." As sakura brushed the fringe of her hair back she said to the cardboard cut of matt.

"Just what do you think your doing? Maeve?" Matt's eyes suddenly looked surprised as the transformation of matt was reversed Maeve looked at sakura with the same eyes trying to figure out how sakura knew. "It was a good try. It's just too bad it needs a little work." As Maeve groaned she had one more trick up her sleeve. Suddenly Maeve preformed a hand sign and said "Alright then, try this one for size, Fire clone Jutsu." As 20 Maeve's appeared sakura didn't look at all worried in fact she smiled. As the Maeve clones smiled back they all said in unison. "Well this is bad for you." As the Maeve clones scattered out of the area they said to her in unison "That you don't any Jutsu." As the Maeve clones left a cloud of dust sakura smiled and said calmly.

"It's true I don't know any Jutsu." Suddenly a gleam in her eye said otherwise "But that doesn't mean I know how to do a cloning technique, my friend." As the Maeve clones ran across the rooftops avoiding sakura they knew there was no way she could tell which one was the real one until it was too late. Suddenly the Maeve clones heard a voice call to them saying. "You can't outrun, just yet." As one of the clones looked back she thought she was seeing triple, because what she saw were three sakuras chasing her and closing in.

"Not this time! Split up!" she ordered her own clones to avoid sakuras. As Maeve's clones split up to different parts of the town, one of her clones stayed on the rooftops hoping to outrun sakuras. As she jumped from one rooftop sakura followed as she continue to chase Maeve she had a plan for up ahead. Up ahead at the end of the rooftop three more of sakuras clones appeared, Maeve had enough running. "That does it!" as Maeve went to sweep kick her she screamed "I've had enough of you!" before she found out they were illusions and found herself concrete kissing the pole she smacked herself into. As the pole shacked and shuddered at the impact Maeve started to slip down the pole, as she fell from the pole and hit the ground she suddenly disappeared, it was a clone after all. As the two sakura clones looked down they both nodded at each other and went to find the real Maeve.

"Alright that's one down." Said one of sakuras clones, meanwhile another Maeve clone had just been caught by two of sakuras clones with a net. "That's two!" one of sakuras clones had just pinned Maeve on the floor face first and then disappeared. As she then ran off to look for another clone, little did she know that behind the bins three Maeve clones hid out of sight. Suddenly a rumbling charge was heard this was sakura doing her impression of a mad bull with a sword. As the three Maeve looked at her with fear sakura lunged and slashed away at the fakes. All over town each and every Maeve was put down by sakura, there was no escape from the light. Sakura however was enjoying herself a bit too much taking down these fakes she'd nearly went red eyed because of the clones disappearing. At the other side of town Maeve was trying to catch her breath at a bridge which was connected to the rest of the town over a shallow river. As Maeve hung over the bridge trying to catch her breath sakura suddenly appeared and said. "Well, had enough?" the sudden surprise sent Maeve over the edge of the bridge and into the shallow water, but as she landed a huge splash of water came back up. As Maeve coughed up some of the water she swallowed sakura jumped onto the ledge of the bridge holding her staff in her right hand while holding the three cards she used in her left hand, Shadow, illusion and mirror. As Maeve wiped her face in angry defeat she suddenly said to sakura angrily.

"Man, you're a real bitch, you know that! Why can't you just go away and leave me the fuck alone!"

"It wouldn't be much of a chase if I did that. I'm supposed to catch you remember." Suddenly Maeve realized and painfully admitted to herself.

"She's got a point!"

"So Maeve, I hope you have a better opinion of my abilities now, if you've had enough let's begin your training."

"Yeah right! Just stick it up your ass!" sakura looked surprised that Maeve was still going for it, even in defeat. "I'm still going to get rid of you somehow, matt's the only one I'll let train me." Suddenly Maeve roared to sakura "Either he trains me or no one does!" as sakura smiled and Maeve enthusiasm to still go on she realized that matt is her pressure button. As sakura chuckled she said to Maeve.

"I see that river hasn't cooled off your spirit that burns like that fire of yours." Suddenly the water around Maeve started to boil, and then her fist suddenly glowed a bright blue flame before she launched her attack. As she jumped in the air towards sakura, sakura didn't flinch. "Look at her, she's turned the tables , instead of trying to escape, she's coming right at me." As Maeve came closer and closer sakura still didn't move "Well matt said she was "unpredictable knuckle head"." As Maeve approached her from above she yelled to sakura.

"How about I give you some training!" as Maeve made contact with sakuras face her fist went right through her and she found herself going to the other side of the bridge "What? It was an illusion!" as Maeve travelled on she failed to grab onto the railing on the bridge and ended right back in the river making another huge splash. As Maeve got up she looked up on top of the bridge to see that smug smile on sakuras smug face as she stood in the sun on the bridge, like some female warrior from the dynasty age of ancient Japan. As sakura looked down on her she said to her.

"Sorry Maeve, but this game…is over!" as the water around Maeve boiled she said angrily in defeat.

"Damn it!" later on in town at snack shack restaurant, Maeve was still drying off while sakura placed their order. As the waitress with long brown hair and brown eyes took their orders she told the chef.

"One ramen and one super hot curry noodles." A while later the food was done and was placed in front of them by the chef who was an old man with many years of experience behind him. As Maeve chow down sakura started to explain to Maeve about her training methods and what she hopes to accomplish.

"Alright Maeve, after having a chance to observe your technique first hand and what from matt's told me, it's clear to me that one of your weakest points is chakra control." As Maeve stopped halfway with a stream of noodles she said with a mouthful.

"Chakra control?"

"Exactly! When we compare your abilities in that department with two other people from our crew, for example me and matt. Your deficiency becomes obvious." Maeve frowned at being put down especially when sakura uses herself as an example. "As you may know when using Jutsu, magic or your fire they must first build up the chakra."

"Like you said. I already know that!" as sakura cleared a space on the counter in front of them she said to her.

"I should hope so, well then lets compare you to me and matt in this department and then you'll see how inferior your abilities are!"

"You've got an annoying way of putting things."

"As agreed I'm buying you lunch, so just be quiet and observe." She as she placed her hand on the counter. As her hand glowed yellow she then did this two more times and on the counter stood three chibi versions of sakura, matt and Maeve. As they stood their smiling Maeve looked surprised at how sakura could actually do that. "First let's observe how my mini me prepares her self to do a cloning technique." As sakura's chibi grabbed three of the cards used for a shadow clone technique a small bar appeared underneath her, Maeve was wondering about that bar until sakura chibi summoned.

"Mirror, illusion, shadow." Then a huge cloud of smoke covered her and out from the smoke appeared ten sakuras, Maeve's worst nightmare; ten mini sakuras standing right in front of her one was bad enough. "True I may not have any abilities of doing Jutsu but I found away around it by combing three cards that make up the shadow clone Jutsu. As you can see from my mini me, I'm perfect at creating my chakra to my full extent and because I'm so efficient, I can make clones without wasting any excess energy." Suddenly the ten sakuras put their wands together and then disappeared from the counter, glad that nightmare was over. As sakura continued Maeve secretly ordered another super hot curry noodle this time supreme. "As for matt, he's not so efficient when it comes to building up a full supply of chakra." As the chibi matt clapped his hands together he said out loud.

"Shadow clone Jutsu." Then the green bar from before appeared but this time a little bit of ember appeared and then just like before smoke rose and out from it stood ten mini matt's sakuras ultimate fantasy, but she'll never tell.

"But you see the control over the chakra is so flawless he's able to create as many clones as me even if he does use a little bit more." As the matt clones winked at Maeve and sakura they all disappeared, well another fantasy of sakuras short lived. "You see the result is the same, even if matt does waste more chakra in getting there." As Maeve stopped eating for a sec she said to sakura.

"Wow! And I thought matt was perfect in every way."

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Said sakura suppressing the anger from that comment she made. "You're in no position to make fun of anyone else."

"Why?" she asked questioning sakura. Finally it was Maeve's chibi's turn to show her control.

"You're no good at building or controlling it, the result being you need to require much more chakra to produce any clones." As Maeve's chibi preformed the hand sign for a fire clone Jutsu, the green bar appeared but nothing happened.

"What the?" said the little chibi, as the chibi still continued to focus to put more and more chakra in the green bar went to ember and then red.

"You have to exert much more effort and then after all that effort and wasting much more chakra than me and matt combined…"

"Fire clone Jutsu." Screamed the little chibi, the smoke wasn't as big as sakura or matt's chibi's and revealed only two Maeve clones.

"You can only produce two clones at best." The poor little Maeve chibi's sighed sadly and then disappeared. "In fact using the same amount of chakra you used, me and matt could produce over fifty clones." as Maeve finished off the last mouthful of food she couldn't believe that her lack of control was so high and to think for years she was able to control her fire. "You see, even on the same technique the three of us who know how to do it are on 3 different levels." As Maeve thought about there was bit of logic that didn't make sense to her. "Oh well!" said sakura suddenly "I may have been exaggerating in the comparison, but the bottom line is you waste too much of your strength Maeve, and you build up too much chakra. You just need to learn some control that's all." Suddenly Maeve yelled at her reminding her of the past adventures and events along the way.

"Oh yeah! Well if I'm such a mess up, how come they have been times when I've done better than anyone else."

"That's enough!" sakura said sharply "It's not the same thing! It's because you massive amounts of energy and stamina that are hardly even human." It was those words "hardly even human" that silenced Maeve. As sakura turned away she said in her mind about Maeve. "After all, how can she expect to have control, when she was experimented at a young age, just like matt was when he was a child." As Maeve looked sadly into her bowl sakura stood up and said to her with confidence. "The point is, we all know your strong Maeve, but you can be so much stronger if you let me show you how." Maeve's eyes suddenly lifted up with joy and she said joyfully to sakura.

"Really? You mean it?"

"I not only mean it; I guarantee it! Now if you're ready, let's begin!" as sakura headed for the exit the chef called out to her.

"Uh miss, the bill?"

"Oh, yes of course!" but as she turned round she'd wish she forgot. The bill was ridiculously high especially on the "Universal protectors VAT" as they both rubbed their hands with anticipation waiting for the young miss to pay up sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"MAEVE!" as she finally paid them the bill, the young woman said as they left.

"Thank you, come again!"

"At those prices I doubt it!" she said under her breath. Later on sakura and Maeve arrived at a place that was a tourist hotspot, for people who wanted to rejuvenate themselves. It was a hot spring with loads of pools and relaxing waterfalls, why would sakura bring Maeve here.

"Okay mind explaining why you dragged me here, to these hot springs. Is a bath part of my training? Not that I mind soaking my feet after that…" but before Maeve could say another word sakura yelled.

"Maeve!" as Maeve jumped and stood in the spot where she stopped, sakura from the bridge told her. "Where do you think you're going, that's the men's bath house. I will not allow any disreputable behavior, got me?" as Maeve slowly turned she said to herself.

"Disreputable behavior? I think she's been around Walter far too long. Besides, me? Cause any behavior like that? What I was going to? Sneak a peek? If it was matt in the hot springs it'd be the other way around, me telling her about disreputable behavior." As Maeve walked back she looked at sakura with a weird look in her eye, as sakura looked at the look she asked Maeve.

"What? What's that look?"

"Oh nothing really!" as Maeve erased that weird look on her face she asked sakura of their current location "Any way, what are we doing here? Are you going to train me to wash behind my ears?" as sakura smiled she said to her.

"Not quite! But your right it is part of your training." Ok now Maeve was confused with what sakura was talking about, what's water got to do with her training anyways. As sakura lead Maeve to an opening in the big hot spring lake which was the centre of the entire resort.

"Right here, this is the place." Sakura said near the crashing waterfall, Maeve just had to ask her.

"A bath? Okay what's going on?"

"Don't take that tone with me! Like I said before this is part of your training."

"Okay start from the top, what am I training for again?" as sakura smiled she said confidently.

"I'm going to teach how to walk…on water!" Maeve looked surprised on how sakura was keeping a straight face when saying it, it had to be some sort of joke. As Maeve looked closely at sakura hoping that sakura would laugh sakura asked Maeve. "What is it now?"

"You expect me to believe…that you can walk on water!"

"OF COURSE I DO!" she roared at Maeve. As she cleared her throat she said to Maeve explaining the method. "according to what matt told me, when he was training to control his chakra he was taught to climb a tree without using his hands. This is the second stage of that." As Maeve looked more and more confused she said to sakura,

"Are you sure?"

"Well from what matt told me, the trick in tree climbing is to focus the chakra on points of contact and then to maintain it at a steady rate of discharge. Of course trees are stationary objects, therefore do not move and the discharge rate remains constant." Maeve's head was going to explode if she heard one more scientific or complicated word "All the same it's the perfect exercise to develop chakra control, now to walk on water not only do you have to focus your chakra on points of contact but you must also change the amount of discharge to maintain your balance on the waters shifting surface." Maeve's face went blank she no had no clue what sakura was on about. "This is obviously more difficult then just keeping a fixed control of chakra. But that's what chakra control is all about, able to discharge it at a steady of fixed rate, you understand?" as Maeve looked confused she said to sakura.

"You lost me at "matt told me"" as sakura sighed she said to Maeve.

"Alright how about a demonstration."

"How do I know that your not going to use the float card and watch me make a fool of myself?"

"Well for starters I'm only training you under strict orders from matt and besides my cards aren't with me or my staff and I need either one to do so." As sakura focused she said to Maeve. "First build up the chakra in your feet, then carefully calibrate the amount of discharge." As sakura stepped onto the water it showed she wasn't lying. as sakura walked into the centre she said to Maeve "By doing so you can keep a perfect balance on the water. You see this is how it's done." She said with a smile, Maeve's jaw dropped sakura wasn't lying and now she knew how to walk on water.

"Okay so I focus the chakra into my feet, and then calibrate the something…" as she placed her foot in the water, she fell through and underneath the water. As she quickly surfaced sakura laughed and said.

"I'd be careful if I were you, you don't your fire to be as bright as a wet match in a dark cave."

"Very funny(!)" as Maeve climbed out she said to herself "I can do this, I know I can." As she focused her chakra once more she said to sakura. "I got it now." But sadly she fell through the water, as she tried and tried again the result was the same. As sakura watched her suffering she remembered why matt asked her to train Maeve. It was yesterday just after the trails were over and matt was doing push ups with one arm in the training room, as sakura counted how many he was doing matt said to her, while working up a sweat.

"Sakura, I want you to train Maeve tomorrow I have other things to attend to!"

"Matt, you know me and her don't get along!"

"That's why I'm asking you to train her!" sakura looked confused at matt's suggestion. As he stopped he said to her. "You're the only one that can get fire burning to achieve something and plus I think you and her could be friends if you accepted each others differences." As sakura looked at matt more confused than ever matt said bluntly "Basically you treat her like crap and I want that to end; because it's hurting me." As sakura still thought about what matt said to her suddenly something amazing happened; Maeve was nearly above the water, she was slowly mastering the technique.

"I'm actually starting to get this!" sakura was amazed and she said to herself.

"Incredible! She's right! To think she's already started to master it! I would never imagined she'd come so far. I guess I was wrong about you Maeve, and I must admit I've been too harsh on you since we first met, and for that I'm sorry I can see why matt likes you and values you as a team member, because behind that tough outer exterior is the heart of a once fragile girl." Suddenly Maeve yelled out of nowhere.

"What the hell!" as she fell under again sakura looked to where Maeve was pointing only to discover an old man. In a red vest and a grey coat with long white hair sitting cross legged in a pair of red sandals looking through a small hole in the woman's bathhouse. As sakura sighed she said to the man.

"Are you peeking on the woman's bathhouse old man… I will not allow any Disreputable behavior." She said as she charged at him running across the water. As the old man turned round his small brownish eyes with red marks going down his face looked at her and said.

"Oh please!" and then with a flick of his long white hair a dragon appeared under him.

"What on earth?" she exclaimed. Suddenly the dragons tongue wrapped around. "What are you doing?" she asked. Next thing she knew the dragons tongue tossed her into the air and then slammed her back to earth with a bump. As sakura laid out cold the dragons tongue recoiled itself back inside the dragon's mouth. As the old man sat on top of its head he said to her.

"What's wrong with you, keep it down! Do you want to get us busted you idiot!" as Maeve looked in shock of sakura flat out on the floor in one fell swoop.

"Whoa! Who is this guy? He just knocked out sakura in one move and to make matters worse…I think he's a pervert!" as the old man smiled he knew no one can defeat him and he'll never get caught peeking in on the girls.

Maeve- I don't know who he is, no one interrupts my training and gets away with it. Especially some perv in a fright wig riding a scaly dragon, guess I'll have to train on him and shows what happens when you mess with me. Only thing is I wish he wasn't quite so fast or strong or slippery what is this guy a super warrior?

NEXT TIME: BEWARE! THE MOUTAIN MASTER

Maeve- oh brother! Another obsessed freak! Can anyone keep their mind on the job anymore!

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	21. Beware! The mountain master

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 20: Beware! The mountain master**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As sakura laid on the ground unconscious from the attack with her mouth open, the old man and his pet dragon were waiting on the bridge for some unknown reason. As Maeve walked around her she wondered if sakura was alright.

"Hey, sakura! You awake?" she asked. No answer sakura was out of it. "I guess there's only one way to find out." She said as she reached for a piece of paper in her back pocket. As she waved in front of sakuras eyes she waved it tauntingly and said to her that would surly grab her attention. "Hey sakura, I got a picture of matt stepping out of the shower… with his towel off." No response. "Wow! She is out of it! And she's supposed to train me." Suddenly her eyes looked away from sakura and looked at the guy who knocked her out. As her eyes became angry she looked at him and shouted with furiousity. "Hey, old man… what the fuck was all that about! Who do you think you are anyway." As the dragons tongue recoiled itself back into its big mouth, the old man with long white hair and red tear marks going down his face raised his hands in the air and flipped that long white hair back. As he flipped it back he said to Maeve.

"I'm glad you asked!" he announced "I am the monk of mount kinowhich, the wise and the immortal spirit, that's right it is I, the one, the only, the dragon mountain master." As Maeve looked at him in disbelief she uttered the words.

"What? Dragon master?"

"Exactly!" as he jumped off his pet dragon the dragon disappeared into a thick white fog he landed on the bridge in the middle of the hot spring. As his red sandals touched the bridge he looked up and smiled at Maeve with puppy dog like eyes looking down her and even through the small hole between the button and the shirt to look at her cleavage. As Maeve looked back at him she shouted.

"Well listen you…perv master. What are you going to do about this?" she said as she pointed at sakuras unconscious body, without giving the guy ideas. "She was supposed to be teaching me and you laid her out flatter than a pancake." But instead of taking responsibility he just said to her.

"Well, she shouldn't have interfered with my research." Maeve looked puzzled.

"Research?"

"You see…I'm a novelist. I am a writer of great books. Like this!" he said as he pulled out a book. On the cover there was red writing and familiar symbols, also on the cover were two women surrounding a man half naked on a bed of pure silk. As mauve remembered seeing a book like that before, but on the ship. In the flashback she remembered she was going to read cream a bedtime story. As she looked along the selves of creams storybooks she came a cross one that looked interesting and thought it would be a great one to tell cream for the title of the book was called "Triangle love" unfortunately as she opened the book to her horror it was some sort of porn novel. As her face went bright red she quickly turned to cream and said "How about I tell you a story that my farther use to tell me." Cream smiled happily, Maeve concealed the book away from cream's innocent eyes. As Maeve closed the doors on creams room she waved and said good night. Suddenly the smile of hers disappeared and it turned into pure anger she didn't know whose it was but she thought start at the top and work her way down. As she knocked angrily on matt's door her face was angry and if this was matt's he had a lot of explaining to do. As matt opened the door he held a bottle of vodka in one hand while his other hand laid limp at his side.

"Hey Maeve, what's up?" He asked hung overly.

"Don't you what's up Maeve me, what's this?" she said angrily as she showed matt the book. As matt looked at it he said still a bit drunk.

"Well that Maeve is a book."

"I know it's a book, I also know it's a porn novel. What I want to know is why this was creams room?" matt's mouth hung half open.

"You what?" he asked confused about the location of the book "How'd it get there? I've been looking for a week about that."

"Well if this goes in creams room again, I'm going to put this in a place that will hurt you from the outside and in." she said as she tossed the book on the floor and walked off before hitting him. As she came out of her flash back she pointed at him and said.

"What you wrote that?" the monk looked amazed a woman actually interested in her work.

"Yes I see you know it." He said excitedly, in his mind he thought of lots of things, mostly forbidden things but the thought that didn't involve forbidden thins was "I'm famous and its not even on paper back yet." Suddenly Maeve erupted with great fury and said.

"You call that pervy trash a novel?" her voice was so loud that the chatter in the woman's sauna room suddenly stopped as they listened Maeve continued saying. "Research my ass, that's just an excuse to look at the woman in the bath house." Suddenly the woman in the sauna ran out screaming. As the old dragon master looked in shock at the empty bath house, he screamed at Maeve.

"Look at what've you done you've ruined my peeping… I mean my research."

"Dirty old man!" as the dragon master walked over to her he yelled at her face while shaking his fist at her.

"You little….There's nothing dirty about me. I happened to be a serious artist who's inspired by youth and beauty that's all."

"Yeah whatever!" she shrugged "like anyone believes that!" as her eyes turned to fire she yelled at him "Who cares anyway! What about my training!" as the monk looked up from her he said as he looked down on her.

"Your training? You mean that walking on water technique that you were having so much trouble with?"

"You can do it? Okay its up to you to teach me it, you at least owe me that." But the monk just walked passed her with a scoff and said to her.

"Stop bothering me kid I'm busy." He said it like he wanted nothing to do with a red hot headed girl. As Maeve frowned and growled she suddenly set the monks clothes on fire and said coldly.

"Teach me, or you'll be nothing but ash, if I'm kind." But the monk didn't startle of Maeve's sudden actions to burn him, but as he put his hand over the fire he moved into his own hand and threw on the ground intensifying its flame to create a wall of fire between the monk and Maeve as she looked at him he looked back through the wall of fire and said.

"I will never train you."

"Why not?" she asked him for his reason.

"I can't train anyone who has no respect for a true artist." As Maeve looked sheepish why he won't train her because of the insults and that the fact she ruined his research, but he also had another reason. "Besides I don't train female pyrokenetics, they get too gammy and you, well you're a dainty woman, you're not worth my time." As he was about to leave she had to do the impossible she had to… make him train her without the use of her fire.

"Wait!" she said sexually. This caught the monk's attention. "I thought your book triangle love was very poetic and it got me horny." The monk looked at her with disbelieving eyes and said to her exposing her lies.

"Liar! The book is only for men who are sad and pathetic for it is the thing they need in their sad little lives." As Maeve tried to think of something else she said at last and she meant no offense to matt.

"Well my captain read it and he said it was the best damn book he ever read."

"Do you really think that's going to work on me? What do you take me for an idiot?" now's not the time for trick questions. "I happen to be a master. Save it, little girl you can't butter me up, even though that is my fantasy." He said with a gleam in his eye as he jumped onto the bridge post a huge gust of wind swirled around him putting out the fire wall between him and Maeve. As she ran towards him she said in her normal voice.

"Okay your right, I'm sorry but you can't just…" before she could say anything else the wind picked up and blew her back as she looked the monks shadow flew above, as he climbed and swung over rooftops of the bathhouse he yelled to her.

"So long and good luck!" as Maeve stood in amazement at this guy's power she said out loud to herself.

"Wow, that guy was strong. I don't care if he is a dirty old man, he's better than sakura any day." As she ran after him she left sakuras unconscious still lying on the ground at the foot of the bridge. In the town there so many places to go, Maeve or the others hadn't been to the town before and with all this training they were doing they never seemed to go. As Maeve crossed a stone bridge over the river she looked around and asked herself. "Where did he disappear to? I've been calling him but the dog just wants to hump every leg he can find!" as she came up a street she heard a scream from a woman inside a place called "The Tea House." Inside the tea house was a familiar voice that pleaded the woman to stop before her raised hand slapped him across the face. All of a sudden the woman slapped the monk and he collapsed to the floor, making a loud thud that rippled the tea. As Maeve came closer to the shop she heard a young woman's voice shouting into the street.

"What do you think you're doing, you disgusting old man?!" suddenly the woman came into the streets looking very angry and then surprise, surprise the cause of the trouble was the monk.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to her "but you have such soft and lovely pair of…hands! You really do have soft and beautiful hands how do you keep them so soft."

"Filthy beast!" she as she slapped him across the face again. Maeve felt that pain, but I think the monk felt it more, a hell of a lot more. As the monk held his hand to his face where the throbbing pain was he said to himself taking back his last comment.

"So much for soft hands, Sheesh!" as Maeve looked horrified and completely embarrassed at this guy she said to herself that she cant believe she was about to do.

"What was I thinking? This guy's really pathetic. He's obsessed with woman just like sakura is with matt, but it's not like I have much choice." As Maeve slowly walked up behind him the monk said to himself thinking out loud.

"These woman and this town is no friendly than before, still I like feisty." As he chuckled Maeve said to him.

"So you've been here before, huh?" as he turned round he looked down on Maeve and said to her looking down on her.

"You again?"

"I'm surprised they don't make you wear a leash, you old pervert." She screamed. As the town's people looked at them the monk tried to quiet her.

"Shhh! I wish you wouldn't use the word pervert."

"Oh yeah! Well tell me how you like the word joke, because that's what you are you old pervert, a joke. First I get someone whose secretly obsessed with my captain and then i…i… why can't I get a trainer whose swore focus is on his student." Suddenly Maeve was picked up by the monk and was carried off by one hand. As he carried her to an empty pot he said to her.

"Oh put a lid on it, will ya!" suddenly he dropped Maeve in the empty and then placed the lid on top of her, and to add to it all he adds a heavy rock on the outside to seal her in, as he tapped on the side of the huge pot he said to her. "There you go kid, you can train in there for a while." As he walked off laughing to himself a man caught him laughing and heard Maeve's struggle to get out and so he assisted her. Meanwhile in the forest sometime after Maeve's imprisonment a gentle stream of smoke rose from a clear space in the forest, and by a fallen tree sat the monk. As he inhaled and exhaled he said to himself.

"What I wouldn't give to spend a few minutes with a young pretty girl." As he looked up into the clouds he focused on some clouds they looked nearly like woman with luscious breasts that would do anything for him. As he started to fantasize about these girls that would do anything for him, he giggled pervertedly. Suddenly the sound of rushing fire came towards him as he turned to the sound he saw a large wall of fire coming towards him, as he saw it coming he knew only one person that would come after, it was that damn female pyrokenetic he trapped in that pot. As he threw himself over the fallen tree he narrowly missed being burnt by the crashing wall of fire. As Maeve came out from the tree tops she said angrily.

"I got you now, you pervert." As she jumped on top of the fallen tree she hoped to see him cower before her, but what she saw was a log. "Well what do you know, he used a substitution Jutsu, not bad you dirty perv." She said as she ran off to find out where he went. As Maeve was out of sight the log transformed back into the old man, as he sighed a sigh a relief he said to himself.

"That was close!" as he relaxed he said all smug with himself. "Little squirt, she could train for hundreds of years and still never catch up with me." Then all of a sudden a voice was heard. A scary familiar voice was heard as it spoke the monk became petrified as the voice said.

"Oh yeah how am I doing now!" Maeve had caught him; there was no running away now. As the monk apologized for trapping her in the pot, Maeve still found it hard for this guy to be a trainer for anything really.

"Okay I'll admit it… your not completely without talent."

"So does that mean you'll help me with my training?"

"Not so fast kid, it's a question of quid pro quo. I'll give you want you want for exchange of something that I want."

"Well what do you want?" she asked him suddenly a gleam in his eyes sparkled.

"You must know by know I like them big and juicy, and love them with a fine outer line. If you can get me that I'll train you to the squall cows come home." Maeve's eyes lit up as she rose to her feet she said excitedly.

"What you mean it? No lie!"

"The dragon master never lies!"

"You got it, wait here!" as she ran off the dragon master stayed exactly where he was, until two very attractive girls in tight shorts walked passed. As the dragon master caught a glimpse of them his eyes were nearly removed from their sockets as they continued walking by the dragon master said to himself.

"Too bad kid, its not like we had a contract, Really (!)" he said not agreeing to Maeve's deal without her there. Suddenly he called to the girls in a friendly way. "Oh ladies! Can you two show me the way to town." Later on in town outside a tea house in the centre of town the old monk was telling the two beautiful girls a story he once lived as he wrapped things up with his story he said to the girls. "Then I said not in my pogein bowl you don't." as he laughed out loud the girls giggled at the funny monks story one girl said to him.

"That's a pretty funny story." As the monk stopped laughing he said to them.

"It's funny, yes! but it's not just a story every word of its true."

"Really? What happened next?" she asked but before he could answer a familiar voice with rushing pounding feet as the voice screamed out a chill went down the monks back as the voice screamed out.

"Hey! Perv master!" as the girls giggled they said to him.

"What? Did she call pervy?" As the monk shook his fist in the air he said in a whisper.

"Rotten little bitch!" as Maeve came closer he told her "I told you never to call me that."

"Look I got you one, a big juicy one with a fine outline." She said as she held a water melon in her hands. As the monk's eye twitched he suddenly grabbed a very large and raised it above his head screaming at Maeve.

"That not what I meant, you idiot!" as the big knife came down it sliced right down the middle of the water melon splitting into two. Before the two halves touched the table the monk quickly used precision and precise to cut the water melon into many parts. As Maeve looked at the water melon she couldn't believe how quickly a large water melon was sliced into small pieces.

"Well we may as well eat it and not let go to waste." He said with a smile but that smile quickly vanished as he looked on over to the bench and discovered that the two lovely ladies had disappeared like his smile. Around the corner sakura heard the voice as she slowly walked up the ally between the tea house. "The ladies! What happened to the beautiful ladies?" as she stood round the corner behind some barrels she heard the squelching of a water melon as Maeve finished it off.

"That was delicious!" she said with a sigh. The monks face was sad as he let out a whimper he said sadly.

"Struck out again!" as sakura got a better look at the guy she said to herself.

"No doubt about it, it's definitely him." As the monk left he sadly slinked away saying to himself.

"Now I must be off, I've wasted to much time already." As Maeve quickly got up she blocked his way and said to him reminding him off their deal.

"Hey hold on! What about my training? We had a deal!"

"I don't give a flying fish for your training, I have research to do!" Maeve's eyes looked colder than ever and more serious as well. As she pointed her finger towards his face she said with seriousness.

"Research my ass, and no that is not an invitation to do so. It's not like I've got anything better to do than hang around with some old perverted prune like you. I need to train so I'm as strong as my captain and then someday, I'm going to help him beat Takato." As the monk looked at her he looked away from her and laughed at her ridiculous reason to become strong and said to her.

"Oh yeah that's a good one. Tell me did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby, is that what makes you this way? Now I know your wasting my time." As his eyes glared back and nearly became on fire he said to her. "That's enough; I need to get on with my research and for that I need a lovely lady. No fruits, no vegetables but a lady!" as he brushed passed her in his search for a beautiful woman, Maeve had a plan she was going to attack in the one spot he cant protect himself from…his ego! Suddenly she reached into her back pocket and whipped out a deck of cards suddenly her voice sounded sexier than before as she called to him she said sadly.

"Oh! That's too bad. Now I don't have someone to play strip poker with and I really bad at it as well, anyone could see my naked body." Suddenly the monk started to sweat the words "Naked, strip, bad at strip poker" got him a one way ticket to a perfect specimen, his elaborate plan to see this girl naked had worked. As Maeve sighed and turned away, the old monk blocked her way and said to her.

"Why didn't you say so? I would love to play a game of strip poker with a lovely lady like yourself."

"Good then let's make a bet!" said Maeve confidently "If I win you train me, and if you win, which I think might be possible I'll give you the best sex of your life!"

"Your on!" said the monk as he shook Maeve's hand with his sweaty hands. As they walked off towards the forest sakura said behind the barrels.

"THAT…SLUT!" she screamed softly "She thinks she get away with that well when I catch her I'll…" as she punched the barrels it sent a shockwave through them causing them to topple. As the barrels started to sway she suddenly looked up to see all the barrels drop on her knocking her out cold and then she was buried under empty heavy barrels. Meanwhile in the forest the game of strip poker played by Maeve and the monk was almost over Maeve had lost her skirt and socks and nothing more, the monk however wasn't so lucky. He had lost nearly all but his underpants, this hand would either make Maeve lose the uniform completely or the underwear comes off. As he held the cards in his hand he looked at Maeve, she was holding a lollipop as she sucked on a lollipop in sensual way, the monk began to sweat and lose focus just then he watched Maeve put her hand down her shirt to her cleavage as the monk's nose started to bleed her turned away quickly to wipe it away, as he did that Maeve suddenly swapped a card from her hand and added a new one from her bra where no man looks. As he turned back he said to her.

"I got to admit girle, your pretty good at this but this time…you lose." He said as he handed down his hand and showed her that he had "A flush." As Maeve sighed she said.

"I'm sorry, too…four of a kind." She said as she slowly revealed her cards one by one. The monk couldn't believe it he….he lost! As he stood up and removed his underpants, Maeve put her skirt back on and said. "Time to pay up, you pervert." As She stood up and circled him, for an old man he was pretty well built as she put her hand down his leg she reached for something in her pocket all of a sudden as quick as lighting Maeve grabbed his balls and put a shock collar around his neck. As the old man suppressed his pain from the squeezing Maeve was doing she said to him coldly. "Since you are dog that humps any leg, then you will submit like one...Give me what I want and I may not neuter you!" but the old man laughed.

"Please, I've been in tighter spots than this and I can get of your weak grip quite easily." And with that he slipped out of Maeve's hands and he made a dash for it but Maeve had already calculated his move and had a leash attached to the collar before he made a dash for it, even the old monk as he chocked on the leash was impressed by her quick thinking as he tried to remove the collar, Maeve whistled. As she whistled a light appeared on the collar and then a mild level of voltage coursed through the monk's body. As he laid on the ground flat out Maeve said to him.

"So what's it going to be?" the monk had no choice…but to train her. Later after the monk was released from the shock collar and was allowed to put his clothes back on he and Maeve we sitting alongside the river which was not far from the place they were playing poker. As the monk took a deep breath he said to Maeve.

"Okay, we'll just pretend none of that happened. Now let's begin your training." As Maeve opened one eye and looked at him she said sternly to him.

"And you really mean it this time!"

"A master of the mountain always means what he says. Now go ahead and show me that technique you were working on before." As Maeve got up she nodded and walked to the riverside. As she looked at her reflection in the water she said to herself confidently.

"Okay, this time I got it for sure." As she focused her chakra into her feet, she then suddenly stepped onto the water; she was above the water but having great difficulty keeping her balance. As the monk watched her walking on the water he suspected something was wrong, her balance and discharge were off, way off! As Maeve continued to walk further across the river her foot suddenly became wet, she had lost control over her chakra and fell into the river. As she caused a big splash the old monk examined her aura with his eyes and saw something was a miss, but then he laughed to see a wet girl falling into the river. As Maeve's head appeared above the water she spluttered out the water she swallowed and said while still spluttering. "Not again!" as she got up the monk laughed even harder for in Maeve's cleavage was a fish trying to get out but Maeve thought of something else. As she grabbed by the tail she said out loud "Man, even the fish are frisky and perverted!" As she got back on the river bank the monk said to her while trying to calm.

"You…you really do need help don't you?" as Maeve took off her uniform and everything else besides her bikini she was wearing underneath she said to him.

"I'm goanna try one more time." As they were left in a pile next to the monk the monk advised her.

"Okay, try and build up your chakra one more time."

"Can't I dry off a little first?"

"Now! Do it!" as Maeve closed her eyes and focused the chakra once more the monk was staring at her body, he judging this girl before he trained her, suddenly something caught his eye about Maeve. All of a sudden he cried in amazement. "Whoa! Am-amazing!" as Maeve stopped she asked him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wow! It's just that you…have no excess body fat, how do you do it?" as Maeve looked startled she said to him angry.

"Do you mind old man, I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Oh sorry about that, please continue."

"Jerk." She said under her breath as she closed her eyes once again to concentrate. As she concentrated the monk once again observed her, this time the truth revealed itself, a large black fire symbol appeared below her torso. As the monk stood up he circled Maeve examining her from all points of angles and no he was not getting close for research, but to examine something that he saw before. As he saw the scars on her back he then examined the symbol and saw that it was no ordinary mark, it was neither magic or Jutsu, but science. As he examined it he collected his thought and said to himself.

"So this is what this girl has been through. She was used as a science lab rat on earth for advanced mutation. A fire symbol mark that swirls through out her body causing her to be strong, this method can only be the work of humans in search of power. This symbol was burned into her skin so that she can control the fire demon within her. They did this for her own protection, by channeling her mutated powers through her veins and then suppressing them." Suddenly five circles that looked identical to sakuras summoning circle appeared around the fire symbol. "But since then, a sort of releasing technique probably the "Five circles of asana." Has been used on her, this is why she lacks control on social or fire techniques, by merging science and Jutsu together it creates a sort of unbalanced relationship between the soul and body." As he rubbed the symbol, this sort of tickled Maeve. As Maeve laughed she said to him unaware of what he was doing.

"Stop it! I'm ticklish down there!"

"Oh! Sorry about that!" he apologized to her as he let he continued her training. As he got up he further investigated the technique used around her. "This is the work of someone else, the formula is crude." As he cracked his knuckles he continued "If I had to guess, this would be the work of the asana clan, rival clan to Izumi." As he placed his right hand behind his back his five fingers suddenly became on fire, he was planning something but he needed Maeve's full cooperation. "Okay now raise your hands up over your head!" as Maeve looked at him she said confused.

"Why?"

"It's a trust exercise! Come on raise them high!" he said as he raised his left arm.

"Okay…!" Maeve replied and acted slowly "Well this is a weird way to get started!" she said to herself. Unaware to her that the monks fist was now on fire, it was now his plan was revealed.

"Fist of fire…Release!" he said as he punched in the abdomen and directly on the symbol. The force was so powerful that ripples formed on the waters surface as Maeve was pushed back a streak in the gravel on the river bank left by the sandals of the old man, Maeve was tossed back rolling to where the bushes were. As the fire on the monks hand was put out, the burning embers on Maeve broke the circles and her fire symbol disappeared back into her skin, she at the time was unaware of this symbol. As she caught her breath back, she raised to her feet and said in anger.

"What the fuck, was all that about?"

"What?" he said innocently "Just pushing a pressure point to loosen you up. Now go on try walking on the water again." He said as he pointed at the river, as Maeve grumbled about this guy she placed one foot on the water and then quickly stepped on only to realize without difficulty she was standing on the water.

"This is weird!" she said as she saw the fish below her swimming underneath her feet. As Maeve jumped up and down trying to break through the water she was laughing to realize that she couldn't, that she could actually walk on water. "Wow! Look at me!" she laughed "I must be bigger than Jesus!" as she danced along the surface of the water the monk said to himself.

"I think it's about time I taught her to properly control "her" chakra." As he called out Maeve he said to her "okay out of the pool, I'm going to teach you a killer technique." Maeve got excited about this training for a new killer technique.

"What? Seriously?" as the sun slowly set on one of the weirdest days for Maeve the monk sat her down and asked her questions.

"Now then there's something you need to understand kid. Before we go any further, I don't think your even aware of it but you possess… two types of fire within you?"

"What? Two fires?"

"Have you ever felt the presence of a different source of fire?" as Maeve pondered this she thought back to the time uses her bomb technique.

"Now that you mention it, every time I use this technique called the bomb, I have this weird upsurge of power and then I black out, after that I don't remember anything else, sometimes I even thought it was dream, but still, I did feel strange afterwards."

"So I see!" he said as he looked at her eyes.

"But it was different than my normal fire, if it was a colour. Well I guess my normal fire would be a blue safety flame, but this was one was orange." As cheery blossoms fell into the river and floated away it almost created a romantic scene but time was short and so was the day. As they started to walk away from the river he said to her.

"Okay that's enough training for today."

"What already? What about that technique you were going to show me?"

"In training as in cooking, a watched pot never boils." He said referencing from a cooking guide. "Now let's go back to town and have a real bath, not one where just fall in." he laughed. Back in town the sky was black but with silver stars shining through the clouds it almost felt the night was there as a symbol of shining hope. In the mixed bath house Maeve and the monk were the only ones there. As they relaxed in the hot spring Maeve moaned pleasurable.

"I could get use to this!" as the monk sipped the his tea he said to Maeve all relaxed.

"There's nothing like sipping tea in a hot spring after long hard day of training." Suddenly Maeve realized something.

"Hey I almost forgot! My name is Maeve Hope Leery."

"Please to meet you, I'm master Miehneoh elbcinos."

"Can I call you "Monk or pervert""

"No but you can call me master or cinos."

"Aw! Your no fun!" suddenly a small dragon appeared out of the water and sprayed water in a fountain way as Miehneoh looked at the dragon and said.

"We'd better get soon or this hot spring is going to be dragon soup." As they both laughed at the joke, the moon came out from behind the clouds and shinned the way back to the ship. As Miehneoh looked at Maeve from the stadiums seats he saw that she was fast asleep through the window, he continued to watch her as she slept that was until footsteps were heard. As he looked up he saw that it was sakura as she approached him she then turned to look at Maeve from where he was sitting a row below him.

"Sorry miss, it wasn't my plan to steal your team mate away from you and about the unfortunate encounter."

"That's quite all right!" she said accepting his apology. "My captain requested to find you, he'd like to talk to you." Suddenly his eyes shifted and he said to her.

"Does Maeve or your captain know my true identity?"

"No! not yet! But I would like to ask, who are you?"

"That miss, is something I can't tell you!"

"Your not working for Takato, are you?"

"If I was you wouldn't be breathing when we first meet and after." As sakura looked surprised she had to know, who was this guy?

"Anyway, why should I care about your captain? He is of little importance!"

"What do you mean? He's fighting to save everyone from Takato's clutches, he was hoping to have someone on his side with great power, your power Miehneoh the legendary dragon warrior." As he looked at her with disapproving eyes he knew that the true identity had been founded out by a girl with emerald eyes.

Takato- Assassins? Spies? They either work for me or against me but it doesn't matter, when this machine is up and running I shall rule this universe with an iron fist. With my dark warrior by my side I am one step closer to crushing matt and his pathetic pocket of resistance

NEXT TIME: SPIES IN THE SHADOWS

Takato- to anyone who dares crossing me, you will witness the true power of darkness.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	22. Spies in the shadows

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 21: Spies in the shadows**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As a lone dark cloud above them rolled passed the moon sakura started to walk away from the legendary dragon warrior. As sakura stopped halfway down the stairs she gripped her fists tighter and said to him.

"I hope you know what you doing, because if I find out your working for Takato, I will kill you without mercy." As she continued to walk away from him and back to the ship the eyes of the warrior glared at her, for someone who couldn't stop him before she sure was confident in killing him. Besides if he did work for Takato why would let someone who knew he was working for him live, unless that was part of his plan. As Maeve in her bed turned, she smiled happily out the window. As the monk saw it he said to himself.

"Get plenty of sleep, kid! You'll need it for tomorrow." As he walked away from the empty rows he looked up into the clear sky and could see all the stars that surrounded the night sky and the planet, this planet was at peace. However on the distant planet of nakuack this planet was not at peace. A huge machine stood half completed in the darkness of the shadows. As the scaffolding for the machine stretched up and around the machine a cold wind whistled through the coldness of the metal. At the top of the scaffolding looking over this incomplete project was a figure; just by his shadow you can tell this person was evil. This person's face was hidden underneath a hood even the light from the moon couldn't illuminate his face, but his dark brown eyes reflected in the night. As he stood still the next thing the person heard were footsteps walking towards him, as the wind whipped around the clothing of the figure it moved and rustled his head rose to the noise and then he heard a voice.

"Well, well look at this! Don't you ever sleep at all?" said the man behind the figure. The man behind had his face covered in bandages, he was also wearing the official dark claw uniform on his back he carried a large blade. Suddenly the figure spoke and said with a cold rasping voice.

"Why are you here; what do you want?"

"I was planning to kill you while you slept." The figure smiled a cold dark smile, while he looked over the project he didn't care what this person had to say. "If I kill you now, then I'll be the hero of the universe and not that matt Sonicble." Suddenly that smile disappeared. "I already know your weakness, but I wonder which is faster; your darkness or my blade." He said as he pulled out the blade from behind him, as the clean blade gleamed in the moon light the hood of the figure he planned to assassinate unfolded. The figures brown hair that smelt of burned villages and the ashes of human remains looked up at the moon and saw it was full. The wind they had been blowing suddenly died out and nothing but silence could be heard and as soon as it died out it picked up again this time stronger than before. The figure spoke again in a dark rasping voice.

"When the moon is full…" the person behind the figure stepped forward to go in for the kill but before he did, the figures shadow changed to a wild flame of a shadow. "When the moon is full, IT'S BLOOD BOILS!" suddenly the moon that once brought down rays of light was now covered in darkness. As a huge dark cloud covered the area in darkness the person with the bandages around his face said startlingly in fear.

"Wh-what in the world are you?" the once bright sword was surround by darkness, next thing the person knew the dark figure pushed him with force sending him helplessly backwards to the scaffoldings edge. Before he lost his balance the dark figure grabbed his collar and took away his sword, he smiled an evil smile. "You may kill me today Takato, but soon you shall fall." Suddenly Takato let out a loud evil laugh.

"You idiot! I shall never fall! But you will!" he said as he pushed him off the edge as the person screamed Takato watched with emotionless eyes as watched him fall to his death into a building shack. As the body crashed through the metal roof with a crash and a loud thud a dust cloud rose to the very top of the scaffolding Takato watched the dead arm flop lifelessly onto the ground out of the carnage of the metal shack with blood running down the crumpled metal. Over near the buildings of the city where the slaves lived two shadows watched as the figure fall to his doom by their master. As one of the figures faces was covered with a sand veil and wore dark brown amour he stood in amazement. Next to him the other figure who wore a lot of armor, suddenly the armored figure spoke and said to the other figure.

"Amazing isn't it, that's my masters true form." As the figure with the sand veil turned to him he asked.

"Dark warrior, is this alright? After all he was one of your soldiers."

"Yes its fine! He was a spy anyway! We just see wanted to see was planning on doing before killing him." The figure looked confused at the dark warrior.

"But I thought he was a guinea pig to test the real strength of that captain, matt Sonicble." Around the corner from them another figure stood in shadow, the figures hair was long and black the figure was also wearing a sand veil and brown armor but this type of armor was expanded around the chest for one special reason, this figure was a girl. On her back she carried a small sword. As she heard the conversation between the figures she put a finger to her lip and pondered, she knew both figures. She knew that the armored one was the dark warrior the 'pet; to the head of the whole operation Takato but to her horror she knew that the other figure was no other than her captain of the sand guardians. As she stayed silent she wondered.

"What is mikarmano doing? Making deals with the dark warrior. What's he planning?" as the dark warrior smiled he said to mikarmano.

"That's true or, at least it was but that doesn't matter anymore. See my orders were to see how strong matt was when I went to pick up the phoenix crystal." In the dark warriors flash back he saw when he and matt met in combat.

"Good bye." He said as he aimed for sakura, but before he could make that shot something blocked his view an annoying little pest by the name of matt.

"Hello." Matt replied to the dark warriors comment. As the dark warrior drew his blade matt was already two steps ahead he jumped onto the end of the wing and then ran at the dark warrior with his blades which clashed with sparks flying. As they struggled to keep the other one back they both thrusted away and started to slash each other. Only to have each slash deflected back at them. Matt smirked at the dark warrior this annoyed him such, as the dark warrior made a lower slash for matt's legs, matt dodged it by jumping to the other wing. The dark warrior was going to end it for matt as quickly and painfully as possible. As he reached for his pocket he said to matt as he held the phoenix crystal in his hand.

"This ride isn't big enough for two!" matt's strategy had worked.

"I'd think twice before using that." As the dark warrior ignored matt's warning he said to him as he attached the crystal to his new blade with a jewel slot.

"Afraid of a little heat are we?" he said as he pointed the burning sword at matt.

"Me? No! But you should be!" matt said as he pointed behind the dark warrior. Just then a familiar screeching sound from before was heard. As the dark warrior turned he saw the phoenix coming at him. As the dark warrior turned to matt hoping to dispose of the crystal by giving it to him matt said and saluted the dark warrior. "Say hi for me." And with that matt jumped off the wing only to be caught by cream as she passed by underneath. As the dark warrior got back in his cockpit he flew as fast as he could to get away from the phoenix but the phoenix gave chase and would not let off no matter which way the dark warrior turned. As matt watched from a safe distance he watched the phoenix coming closer with its sharp talons towards the dark warrior.

"Unfortunately I failed, but I left one of them a clue as to who I am."

"What you failed, you can't be serious?"

"That's right it won't be long now." Suddenly mikarmano said in surprise.

"Wait a minute if you let the universal protectors know who you are and that your having secret meetings with me, then the plan to destroy this planet and the fighting dreamers will be completely ruined." The girl couldn't believe it her own captain, the protector of this planet wants to… destroy it and the rest of the universal protectors. "I thought you were Takato's right hand man but after nearly revealing yourself, you just come here and meet with me like nothing happened, you fool!" as the dark warrior laughed at him he said to him calmly.

"Well to be exact I didn't actually tell them who I am plus I left the clue with someone who can't comprehend the complexity that is me." As he had another flash back he remembered what he said to the person before he took off.

As the dark warrior hoped aboard his flyer he said before he took off. "It's nice to see you again…Seras." Seras looked at him with disgust she knew who he was, but mustn't let matt know as part of the order from Sir Integra.

"And if I know that pompous bitch back on earth, she'd probably ordered her and the rest of the freaks to keep their mouths shut about me."

"It was plan that originated from your master, but after witnessing that display I guessing you guys won't mess up, but if you do we'll have to wipe our hands clean of this whole conspiracy." The dark warrior smiled. "My squadron will do what I say, but we don't move into the fighting dreamers appear, this is the will of our lord mabuanto." As the girl tried to stop her shaking of these dark deals and talk of murder she said to herself quietly.

"This can't be! I can't believe this! Our own captain is willing to betray us all." Suddenly the dark warrior reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. As he passed it to mikarmano he said whispering in hush tones.

"Here… this is the plan to carry out."

"Ok!" he said as he held his hand out to grab the scroll.

"And remember tell your squadron, about this plan as soon as possible." Suddenly Takato got up from the scaffolding floor and stood in the light of the moon, the dark shadow that cast its darkness on the planet had no limits. As mikarmano agreed the dark warrior whispered something.

"Yes I know!" said mikarmano.

"Alright then I'll be going!" said the dark warrior as he made his way back to the ship. In the shadows the girl was calm and relaxed she'd listened to everything they had said and said to herself.

"To think my own captain, made a secret pact with the dark claw, I must tell the others before he convinces them." As the girl figure started to move the dark warrior's footsteps suddenly stopped.

"One more thing…" he said before he left. "… I'll take care of our little spy." He said with a sharp look in his eye and he looked at the corner where the figure hid behind. The girl froze in fear the dark warrior's instincts and constant awareness was beyond human.

"No wait!" said mikarmano "as a sign of good faith let me handle this one to confirm our agreement in this allegiance… after all it's just one little spy, it'll be easy." As the girl took flight mikarmano followed her there was no where for this spy to hide because he knew this city like the back of his hand. As she ran up a flight of stairs to avoid her captain she knew once she gets to the roof top she'll have to use her wings to fly back to the ship. As she reached the winding stair case's end she also met her own, for as she ran out that door and for the edge from out of the shadows appeared mikarmano in front of her. As she skidded to a halt mikarmano swung at her but she managed to jump back and avoid his attack. As they stood and glared at each other the girl knew she couldn't defeat her captain but she had to try.

"Well, well, if isn't my trust worthy successor… Farzana kinoh." As Farzana gritted her teeth she knew when he said her full name she was always in trouble. "What in the world do you think you were doing, spying on me? All I got to ask is why?"

"Why? WHY?! You're having meetings with the dark warrior and betraying our planet as well, why are you doing this?"

"Because after all our hard work and the hard work our ancestors did 3000 years ago they were going to toss us aside like we were nothing."

"That's not true!"

"Believe what you want but there's one thing I believe…is that you're going to die right here, unless you join me with master Takato." As Farzana grabbed her sword she said to him as she charged full on at him.

"If I'm going to die, at least I'm taking you with me." As she ran with her blade she started to do a special attack known only as the four death moons. As she created three copies of herself, they suddenly surround mikarmano but didn't attack, he knew this attack well the fourth one would always be above him. As he looked up Farzana came down on him with a heavy blade in the shadow of the moon. As she quickly attacked mikarmano had no time to react, the blade suddenly cut itself deep into his arm. As blood poured out of the wound and down the blade Farzana tried to remove the blade, but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't free my blade." She said worryingly, suddenly mikarmano laughed and said to her with an evil smile.

"Impressive! To think you couldn't even master the first step of this technique I taught you, and now your wielding it like a true master." As he grabbed her blade and held her within the shadow of the blade he said to her. "Of course, stopping a physical sword is easy, but a wind sword cannot be stopped! And certainly no one survives" as a huge storm of a whirlwind picked up, Farzana was trapped in the blade like whirlwind and she was cut to pieces as the blood sprayed everywhere the shredded body was still intact but with major blood lost, she didn't survive long after. The next morning rose on planet phoneoion unaware of the tragic lost of a universal protector and the plans of Takato the girls of the planet in their tight bikinis ran through the pool of water which the waterfall fell into they laughed and splashed and their bodies were becoming wet. In a bush across the river watched an old perverted man by the name of Miehneoh elbcinos or pervert to Maeve. As he giggled with excitement of the girls becoming wet and luscious Maeve stood behind him with her arms crossed and with a frown on her face.

"Knock it off, you old prune!" but he ignored her and said to her dazed by beauty.

"We're truly in paradise, Maeve."

"You are so creepy!" she said with a shiver. As Miehneoh elbcinos looked on at the girls his face became red with excitement nothing could avert his gaze from the three beauties splashing around in the crystal clear water. As the sun shone on them their very skin became crystals, Miehneoh elbcinos tried all he can to keep his excitement to a low level, almost nothing could avert his gaze, almost nothing! Suddenly his eyes were covered by someone's clear and beautiful hands and sexy voice that would put any man into submission; it was Maeve trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me, monk elbcinos, shouldn't you being paying attention to me now. I'm desperate for someone to train me, and my itty bitty bra I put on this morning won't last much longer, I think they pop out." She said seducing him "I need someone as handsome as you to train me and you the only to do it, pretty please master elbcinos."

"So you've come out of hiding my dear." He said excitedly, his mouth was drooling and his face was redder than the apples that grew on the tree behind them. "I've been waiting for this moment." As Maeve jumped back Miehneoh turned round with hungry eyes to look at Maeve's near naked body only to discover her frowning at him with her buttons done up. As his right eye twitched he said to her disappointed. "No fair! Hey are you just making fun of me Maeve?" as Maeve sighed she said to him.

"Listen! As much fun as that sounds, I need some serious training and I'm afraid you're the only one to do it." As the girls got of the pool one of them said.

"Hey! I'm kinda hungry."

"Me too! Let's go back to the hotel." As they packed their bags and headed off back to town, the monk watched them leave through the hole in the bush and sighed sadly.

"Now they're leaving darn it!" as he stood up he said to Maeve "Alright Maeve! I guess I'll teach you the technique now!"

"Well it's about time! And you better not kid around if you want your balls to be still attached to you." As the monk sat down on a big slab of bedrock on the bank of the river he asked Maeve seriously.

"Okay, do you remember what we talked about yesterday, you know the two types of fire you have."

"Huh? We talked yesterday?"

"Very funny!" he said as he looked her with serious eyes "remember when you told me that when you used a technique called the bomb, you had an upsurge of power."

"Yeah what about?" asked Maeve she had no clue what this guy was going on about.

"You said one was blue and one was orange, the orange one is what you used to use the bomb technique, correct?"

"Yeah that's right!"

"Well try and build up that orange fire now."

"Right now…? I don't know. Ok I guess I'll give it a try." She said as she focused. She tried and tried again to build up the rage to do the bomb technique or at least the fire for it, but she was still getting the safety flame blue fire. As her fire died down, Miehneoh asked her.

"Well did it work?" as Maeve sighed she said to him.

"No, it's the same fire as always."

"Oh man! You have absolute zero talent, don't you kid! This is why I don't train girls!"

"Hey don't go acting like your so great!" she yelled at him "And besides I can't help it, I don't even understand those two types of fire myself." But Miehneoh's eyes were still and unfazed by Maeve's sudden outburst.

"Just keep trying!" he said calmly and unchanged. Maeve jumped this guy didn't flinch on her outburst, as she frowned at him she said crossly.

"Fine, I will!" as she focused Miehneoh looked at her with confusion and said to himself.

"So she doesn't understand it, Maeve probably hasn't understood that her orange fire comes from the anger and pain she stores within her." As Maeve focused harder flames started to flicker off her, and Miehneoh thought about what Maeve said yesterday. "Judging by her story it seems when someone she cares about is in danger and I'm guessing strong emotion are the keys to produce that orange fire." As Maeve sighed she said to him disappointedly.

"It's no good! I'm only getting the everyday fire I have! Hey wait a second!" she said with an idea "Maybe I don't even need that orange fire, I mean what's it got to do with the technique you gonna show me anyway." As he sighed angrily he said to her as he stood up.

"Listen girl!" as he put his finger near her face Maeve leaned back to avoid it, she had no clue what that's been. As he started to wave his fingers about he said to her. "For this technique, the fire you used until now is nowhere near powerful enough." Suddenly he poked on her forehead which made her balance slightly, as she tried to keep her balance by waving her arms to get her balance back Miehneoh told her "To use this technique, you need to pull out all the stops and drag out that fire that's just an ember within you. Summoning it up at a moments notice." As Maeve got her balance back she said to him.

"Yeah that sounds great and all but how do you know that I have that fire within me."

"Ho ho ho! That's just what I wanted to hear… it's because…" he whispered to her. As Maeve leaned in to find out he knew he suddenly said loudly "I'm a dragon master!" as Maeve nearly collapsed at this guys ridiculous answer she sighed as stayed on her feet.

"Talk about giving an answer without giving an answer."

"Anyways, Maeve it's that fire that will become your greatest weapon in more ways than one."

"In more ways than one? Really?" she said excitedly.

"Yes!" he said as he grabbed her face and started to push and pull her cheeks together and apart "Not using that is like wasting treasure. I mean for someone so special as you doesn't need to follow the same uniformed training as everyone else, right?" as he let go of her cheeks that snapped back into place like elastic rubber bands snapping together. "Everyone has various strengths and weakness, you have you own style. Your training until now by the idiot of a captain of yours is set around releasing a set amount of chakra. In other words it was training you to control the flow of your fire. So you wouldn't use all at once and get exhausted." As Maeve rubbed her throbbing cheeks Miehneoh said to her. "But you have a lot of stamina; you should use your power instead of using cheap tricks. You have two types of fire remember? You don't exhaust easily so release the large raging fire as much as you can, and train yourself so that you can use that large amount of energy." As he smiled at her he added "once you've learnt that a new world of techniques will open up for you." As Maeve stopped rubbing her cheeks she looked stunned and amazed at once, what kind of techniques could she do.

"Seriously, like what?"

"Well… for example, the element summoning Jutsu, I'm going to teach you." As his eyes darted around he suddenly saw something that he could use as an example. "AH! There that's perfect." He said as he looked at a small lizard sitting on a tree branch moving its eyes backwards and forwards, Maeve asked Miehneoh.

"So what's the element summoning?"

"I'm glad you asked." He said happily. "It's a teleportation technique, which you sign a contract in blood with all kinds of living creatures whenever you like with ninjustsu your ninja art, but here it's different to earth ninjustsu." As Maeve looked excited to learn a technique like that she said to him quite excitedly.

"Yes! That sounds really cool, teach me quick, and let's get going already."

"Okay, slow down kid! Before we can begin I think a demonstration is in order to show you how it's done, but first you need to do something for me." As Maeve's eyes look hesitant towards him he said quickly. "No it's not THAT but your going to have to use up your own fire energy so only your orange one remains, okay." As Maeve somersaulted backwards she said excitedly.

"Leave it to me, I have the perfect idea." As Maeve preformed the fire clone Jutsu she created ten more of her all serious. As elbcinos laughed he said to her.

"So you already know the fire clone Jutsu."

"Yeah, but this only part one of my brilliant idea." Suddenly Maeve preformed the multi fire clone Jutsu and pretty soon there were a hundred Maeve's all along the river bank. As all the Maeve's stood close together like some battalion elbcinos smile and said to them.

"Well look at that, and I thought one of you was trouble enough." As the Maeve stepped forward like a general addressing her troops she told.

"Alright listen up, all of us are going to have one big battle royale, we're going to determine the strongest me among me, everyone ready?"

"YEAH!" they cheered.

"Now I see! A pretty clever idea since she's so dumb!

"Ok, let's go!" she said as she charged into battle against herself. As they all yelled with gusto, one by one Maeve's fire clones disappeared, it was hard to tell which one was the real Maeve. As elbcinos sat down with a bored look on his face, he said to himself all bored with this idea of Maeve's.

"This isn't as fun, as watching those pretty girls, boy Maeve can come up with stupid ideas, and I bet she gets that from her captain." As a Maeve landed just a few feet in front of him she heard elbcinos insult matt, as she charged into the fight she grabbed one of her Maeve clones and threw them at elbcinos. As elbcinos looked at the flying Maeve clone coming at him, he couldn't get up in time to avoid it and was flattened by Maeve's clone before bursting into flames. As it left a burn mark on elbcinos, his eyes were spinning for he was dazed and down for the count. As the sun rose high into the sky birds tweeting in a nearby tree watched what was the finale of the mega royal. As elbcinos fanned himself under an umbrella he watched as Maeve covered in bruisers panted breathlessly as three more of her clones remained. "Well, it looks like the final to this battle is close at hand." As Maeve weakly stepped forward she looked at two of her clones and then looked at her third one, she didn't have enough energy to lift her arms. As she looked at her clone she charged at it and then head butted it to the ground. As Maeve's clone fell to the ground it erupted into flames, while Maeve was still panting one of her clones grabbed her from behind in a headlock. As Maeve struggled she grabbed her clones right arm and threw her at her other clone, causing both of them to disappear. As the clones disappeared elbcinos snapped his fan back and stood up. As he slowly clapped his hands he said to her. "Nicely done." As Maeve squatted down on the ground in complete exhaustion she smiled and said.

"Well what do you know, looks like I'm the strongest me." Just then she went from squatting to falling down on the stony river bank on her side taking a quick nap. As elbcinos walked slowly towards her he had a smile on his face, he wondered if she really is the one to help matt Takato, because lets face it matt needs all the help he can get. As he stood in Maeve's sun he said to her.

"It seems you've almost used up all your original fire." As Maeve looked up at him he said proudly. "Now I can teach you the technique!" as Maeve jumped up in delight she screamed excitedly.

"Yes! Old man I've been waiting for this all day."

"I couldn't tell (!)" he said to her sarcastically "First I'm going to show you how it's done, now watch carefully." As elbcinos bit his thumb blood started to drip, just then he used his left hand to summon a fire ball in his hand and then he set alight his own blood. As he raised his bloody fiery fist into the air he said as he slammed it down to the ground. "Element summoning Jutsu." And in the fire wall that followed stood a large figure, it was a medium sized dragon. With its red glowing body and it's silver necklace that hung around its horn. Its teeth were sharp but it was tamed by the dragon master. As Maeve looked up she said to him.

"That is so awesome; I bet sakura can't do anything like that." As he stood above her on the dragons back proud that this girl can understand his talent, suddenly the dragon rolled out its long tongue and handed Maeve a scroll. As Maeve grabbed it with both hands she wondered what this scroll was for. As elbcinos smiled happily at her he said to her.

"Go ahead, open that scroll and take a look inside. It's a contract from the summoning lands; this one is from the land of phoenixes. To make this contract valid you have to sign your name in your own blood, and then stamp your fingerprints with one hand beneath your signature. Find a place where you want to summon the creature then build all your chakra and press down the hand on the contract. Remember to summon the creature you want you have to use an element in the hand that you sighed you name with for this Jutsu to work." As Maeve took off her right hand glove, she bit down on her thumb until it bled. As Maeve started to write her name she said to herself.

"Okay, here goes, 'Maeve hope leery'" as she finished signing her name, she curved her 'y' to look nice. As she coated her fingers with her blood she pressed down hard onto the scroll "Okay, I'm all done what's next?" she asked elbcinos what was next.

"After you've burned off your own fire it should be easier to release your orange fire, so give it a try."

"Quit bugging me, I'm already doing it. Okay concentrate the element into my hand and then slam my hand to the ground." As Maeve's hand glowed she said out loud. "Element summoning." As she slammed her hand down to the ground a small puff of smoke formed around the summoned creature, unfortunately it was new born hatchling. As Maeve looked embarrassed at summoning this new baby chick that squawked, the dragon gave a small confused roar. Above her elbcinos face was shocked and his left eye twitched and then his right eye.

"A hatchling? Sure enough this girl has absolutely no talent what so ever." As the helpless chick tried to find its feet and helpless squawking Maeve thought she'd get better by tomorrow, but she was in for a shock. Meanwhile back on nakuack birds squawked and cawed above the town, as some of the birds circled a nearby building a special force of universal protectors was called to the scene, as they looked down on the scene at their feet they saw the shredded body of a sand guardian protector. As a woman with long purple hair bent down and picked the blade of the fallen warrior she looked down on the body and said to herself sadly.

"Farzana kinoh…what in the world happened to you?" as they looked at the body in silence a group of black birds streaked up into the sky circling the building. As they feathers fell down towards the building, no one knew that at the construction sight the real murderer was planning with Takato to take over this planet.

Sakura- ughh! I should have known! I go shopping with cream to get some flowers for matt after he suffered an accident during traiing and then Maeve shows up! I thought she was training with that monk guy! And what does she think she's doing getting the flower of hope, that's so lame. Me, I'm choosing this rose the flower of love to show matt how much I appreciate him. And hope my love will heal that nasty broken leg.

NEXT TIME: THOUGHTFUL GIFTS; FLOWERS FROM THE HEART.

Sakura- if Maeve thinks she can out do me with matt and the flowers, she's sadly mistaken.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	23. Thoughtful gifts Flowers from the heart

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 22: Thoughtful gifts; Flowers from the heart**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

The day started with the normal routine for Maeve's training. She goes down to the lake where all the hot young girls go. As the girls ran around in the crystal blue lake laughing and splashing each other with water a peering eye from a bush behind them watched and laughed enjoying this activity. As he watched them a voice from behind him said annoyed with him.

"Hello! Pervert! Aren't you supposed to be watching me perform this Jutsu or not?"

"Can't you see I'm busy with my research… do it yourself!" as she growled softly she said to him annoyed.

"Fine! And this time I going to summon a phoenix the size of our ship." As she bit on her thumb and brought out her fire element she slammed her fist to the ground huge wall of smoke, suddenly Maeve's face looked confused, the fire she produced was enough to melt Takato's face off but what happened was expected. As elbcinos turned round he asked Maeve.

"Well? Did you manage to summon a phoenix the size of your ship yet?" as he looked down he saw a helpless newborn hatchling no bigger than his foot.

"Wait give it a second I think its still growing." Suddenly elbcinos yelled at her and said.

"Look if you're not going to take this seriously, then I'm through with you! Do you understand me?"

"I am serious! You're the one who's staring at the girls in bikinis, you old goat!" she yelled back.

"Stop fooling around and use your fire like your life depended on it."

"What do you think I've been doing!" she yelled back. Just then a voice was heard from above her.

"There you are!" it shouted, as Maeve looked up she saw to her horror, only one of the crew mates she didn't want to see besides sakura, was her pet flying rat Kero. As he hovered in front of her she calmly said to him.

"What do you want?"

"You have to comeback to town it's an emergency!"

"Is Takato Attacking?" she asked hoping it was Takato.

"Worse!" what could be worse than Takato Maeve thought? "We're all out of pudding!" as Maeve stood there with her jaw hung open the monk couldn't help but laugh at Kero.

"This is the great Kero I've been hearing about?" as he laughed loudly he said trying to gasp for air. "This is nothing but a pig with wings." As Kero looked at him crossly he didn't see Maeve's fist hitting them both on the head.

"Knock it off, you two! I'm trying to concentrate!" as she walked back to the side of the river she said to Kero. "Only tell me when it's a real emergency!" as Kero growled he said to her in a hump sort of tone.

"Fine! I'll ask sakura and maybe on her way back she can seer matt whose in the hospital." As Maeve slammed her fist to the ground she looked at the phoenix and then turned to Kero and said sort of scared.

"Matt's where?"

"It's true! Horrible accident…two days ago." Kero said reeling Maeve in like a fish.

"Tell me what happened!" she asked.

"Only if you promise to get some pudding."

"Tell me and I wont turn you into a stuffed animal." She said as she clinched her fists. Kero flinched at those words he knew that Maeve was serious.

"Okay, I'll explain on the way, let's go." As Maeve left elbcinos she said to him.

"I'm sorry I need to go, my captain needs me!"

"Take your time Maeve." He called to her. As she disappeared from sight he said with relief. "Great she's gone! I can get to my research in piece." He said as he turned back to look through the hole in the bush. Back at the ship all was quiet while everyone else was training in the training hall, cream stayed in her room. She was on her bed curled up in a ball, as sunlight poured in from her window she sat up and hung her legs over the edge, as she stroked her head all to her neck the moment she touched her shoulder she remembered something. She remembered walking past her dads room when she heard him scream a painfully scream, as she looked through the crack in the door she saw sakura, doing something to his shoulder. As her hands moved in a circular motion on matt's left shoulder matt said to her.

"Not so rough! You know it still hurts!"

"This is years old how can it still hurt!" sakura asked matt.

"It's not a normal flesh wound, it's a bruise that will never heal, and I have him to thank for it (!)" as sakura moved out of creams view cream saw the bruise but it was a strange bruise it had three tomoe shapes in a circle on his shoulder. As cream looked shocked at what it was, she wondered what that thing was. As she hugged her knees tighter she said in a sad whisper.

"Daddy." Suddenly cream heard a voice outside her door, it was Maeve she came back early, she'd just bumped into Walter.

"Miss Maeve, what are you doing back so soon?"

"No time I got to finish project, matt…Hospital…accident." She said breathlessly.

"It's ok matt managed to get out in time but, if it helps why don't you take cream with you when you go and see him."

"That's a great idea, but right now there's something I got to do." As cream got up she looked out the window and said "I'll see you soon daddy." Meanwhile back on the planet atmonaes a secret meeting was being held with the council of universal protectors. All the council members young and old gathered in a large hall reporting on the current situation of Takato. The eldest member lord hawonilous spoke to them on a grave matter on Takato's latest developments on the planet nakuack.

"Some of you may have not yet heard the news, the body of Farzana kinoh was found at castle bykagauna." As a few voice murmured amongst themselves a few voice actually said out loud.

"She's dead!"

"Unbelievable!" as one council member stood up she said loudly.

"This has to be Takato's work." Suddenly a calm voice of reason next to her said to her.

"As likely as that sounds, let's not jump to any conclusions." As she sat back down at looked at the man with white hair he said to her. "Now we believe that Farzana was on a trail on a spy in her own squadron, no doubt Takato's up to something, but we don't know for sure…"

"Well I say!" said a voice from across the room "We alert all universal protectors in the area and launch a full scale attack, Takato won't know what hit him." A man said with a scar down his face that went from above his eye and down to his mouth. As the council disapproved of this attack plan lord hawonilous expressed great concern.

"No, I think not! If we send a large force without knowing what Takato has planned for us it could be disastrous. But we cannot allow Takato to go unnoticed." As a man with pale green glasses turned to him he asked lord hawonilous.

"Do you have a plan, on how to handle this predicament?" as lord hawonilous turned to him he said suggesting two ideas.

"The first plan is to assemble all universal protectors onto a nearby moon of the planet nakuack, wait until he lances an attack and then move in or…" he said with an even better idea. "…We summon the help of the fighting dreamers."

"Impossible!" said the man with the huge scar on his face "Those children and their pet flying rat don't have enough experience as universal protectors to take on such a dangerous mission." As lord hawonilous looked sharply at the young girl who exclaimed loudly, he knew of her dark past, as she caught the gaze of his stare she closed her eyes knowing what she had done before was something that she could never forget…the day when her whole squadron fell by the hands of the dark claw. As the voice of reason spoke again he said to the council members.

"Well from what I've heard, after leaving this planet they've been making a name for themselves. Defeating crazed enemies, retrieving our planet's symbol from Takato himself in the old castle and I heard they even beat both the screeching phoenixes and the dark warrior in one day." As the man with the scar looked backwards and forwards with his eyes twitching he knew if anyone could do that, then they must be really strong.

"In any case…" announced lord hawonilous "until we are able to find out more this is all but idle speculation." Suddenly an elder woman's voice was heard, as she wheezed and strained her voice she said to the council.

"With dispatched special shadow forces to collect information on whatever Takato's doing. We would be fools to act too hastily that is what he wants us to do."

"And besides…" he said with a smile as he looked around the hall at all the council members. "I have complete trust in them, don't you all as well?" as they all looked at him with eyes of hope towards the fighting dreamers, lord hawonilous sighed and said. "If and when the time comes, we will gather the untied force of our universal protectors and fight back against Takato, if we must!" as the meeting was adjourned there was much hope for the fighting dreamers and a lot of pressure if only they knew. Back on the ship Maeve was fiddling around with something. As she held a bit of blue leather in one hand she tried to sew beads onto some thread as well as she put down the needle she had been cautious of she sighed a sigh of relief and said.

"Well it took me longer than I thought but I hope he likes it." Suddenly a voice behind her said teasing her a little.

"Making something for someone, are we?" as she hid it beneath the table she blushed and said playfully.

"Maybe…!" as alucard stepped closer he looked at the thing in her hand and said teasing her a little more.

"You must have an ounce of affection to be making something like that, for someone."

"Maybe…" she replied and blushed. Suddenly alucard laughed and said to her.

"Always defending your pride to the bitter end!" as Maeve got up she said to alucard as she left.

"I'm just going to make sure matt's okay that's all." But alucard smiled for he knew the real reason why she was going to see matt. As she walked down the hall passed creams room she remembered, she promised Walter she'd take her to see her daddy. In creams room the picture of everyone before they took off from earth sat on the dressing table just creams height. As she picked it up she looked at her dad in the photo, the only one acting all serious. As she closely at the photo she couldn't see the mark that she saw earlier on her dads shoulder, suddenly a frightening image came to her mind. She saw matt burning away at the bruise as it set him on fire, and then she heard Takato's voice all snake like and evil.

"If matt ever wants true power, he will come to me. And if he can't come to me, then I'll take him when he's most vulnerable." Then he laughed evilly. As she looked at matt in the photo she said softly.

"Was…I, wrong?" as she remembered the day of the trails. Before they went into the stadium to compete the head spokesman asked if there was anyone who couldn't participate due to any injury that may affect them. As cream slowly raised her hand, matt suddenly grabbed it gently and brought it back down. As cream looked shocked at her dad's sudden action he whispered to her.

"I know you saw this as well, you and sakura are the only ones that know, so don't you even think about telling the others about this mark." As cream stifled her tears she promised she wouldn't tell the others. As cream looked back into the photo she looked at matt's eyes, those light blue eyes that hid a dark secret, but why would matt lie about it? As her sadden eyes filled with tears she asked herself. "Shouldn't I have stopped him by force, if I had to?" she remembered when she went to see her dad at the training facility she was stopped by the secretary of the main building. "What? No visitors?"

"It's against the rules, sorry."

"But why?" as cream thought about she asked her. "What if I sighed up for one of his training classes?"

"I'm sorry but there's no space in his training sessions, you'll have to try again next time."

"But I haven't seen my dad in two days, and I want to know why."

"I'm sorry but that information can't be given out I'm afraid." As cream looked sad she continued to look at the photo, before a loud knock at her door made her jump. As she jumped the photo frame slipped out of her hands and smashed face down on the floor. As the door opened Maeve stepped and said worried about the smashing noise.

"Cream? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine; I just dropped the photo frame." As she picked up the photo frame she saw a crack in the glass only going across matt. As Maeve looked at the crack going only over matt she said to cream.

"You know, in some cultures that's considered as a bad omen."

"Bad omen?!" Cream said worryingly.

"But don't worry, nothing ever bad happens to your dad, I promise you." As cream still looked worried Maeve said to her. "I'm off to see matt in the hospital, you want to come?" cream nodded and followed Maeve to see her dad. As Maeve came to the door she was stopped by Walter.

"Hey Walter, what's up?" she asked. In Walters hand he held a jar of pills. As he gave them to Maeve she read the label "Calcium tablets?"

"To help matt, recover faster and shows you are doing everything to help him feel better."

"Thanks Walter, but what do I say to him? I've never visited anyone in the hospital before."

"Say what is sincere and there is no shame in confessing concern, it shows that you are human." As Maeve blushed she said to Walter.

"Thank you...Walter." she said and the she kissed him on the cheek. As Walter then blushed a little his eyes widened. As Maeve giggled she said to Walter "Its platonic so don't worry."

"Yes I won't, but I hope you save some for matt." Maeve's face went bright red. As Maeve and cream headed to the hospital they passed a flower shop called "Good health flower shop." As Maeve looked at the shop she said to cream.

"Maybe we can make matt feel even better if we got him some flowers, and since you're our flower and herb specialist I'm guessing you know what flowers matt would make matt feel a lot better." As she nodded they walked in to see a stunning display of flowers all around them, and the sweet smell of all the flowers, even some new ones that they had never seen before. As Maeve looked around she suddenly spotted someone. As Maeve's eyes looked she said to herself. "Oh no! It's her!"

"Aww, Maeve! You poor thing!" said sakura sarcastically "It's sad when a girl has to buy flowers for herself." She said meaning that remark.

"I-I'm not, I'm err…not that's it any of your business, I didn't expect to find you here in this shop." As she walked over to the flowers of hope and love she brushed her hair back and said. "I guess I'll have to make this quick." As Maeve looked at the flowers sakura came behind her and said.

"Taking a planter to the hospital is saying you expect the person to be there forever, some cut flowers might be a better idea." As Maeve's eyes widened and her face turned red she said nervously to sakura.

"Err…hospital, what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, if you can help it. Your going there to visit matt aren't you?" As Maeve looked at sakura with eyes that couldn't believe that sakura of all people knew where she was going. As Kero struggled to get out of Maeve's pocket sakura said to him.

"Hey Kero, how about we go get some pudding after we see matt."

"Alright, mmm…. Pudding." He said as he licked his whole head in anticipation. As Maeve stood up she asked.

"Wait, what are you doing…?"

"Get real! If you think I'm going to let you be first one to get in to see matt, you…are so…wrong!" she said with a smirk across her face. As Maeve glared at sakura she said in her thoughts.

"Since when did this become a contest in the first place, sakura? Matt needs comfort and support and you turn it into some petty competition. Just Grow up Sakura Avalon; and Let me know when you have matured." As sakura ignored the glare she picked up a red rose and said to Maeve.

"I'll think I'll bring him one red rose, it's the flower of love."

"HA! How lame can you get! Me, I'm going to bring him a single iris." As she held it close to her face she said to herself. "A noble flower full of wisdom and hope that endures the long months of winter and then blossoms as a sign of spring." As her face started to turn red she said in her thoughts. "I guess this means matt's flower is an iris, for I know you'll blossom again soon." As Maeve stood there with a twitch to her eye she said to Maeve.

"What are you, a flower expert all of a sudden?"

"I told you, I'm only thinking of matt's health."

"Whatever! As long as you pay for it yourself because you cleaned me out last time." As Maeve thought about she said to sakura.

"If cream and I combine our money together, we can get four."

"Four? Why? You trying to impress him?"

"Two from me and cream and the other two for naira." As sakura looked at her Maeve, she could tell that Maeve looks out for everyone, even people she doesn't know. As they walked through the town they passed a spare parts shop and coming out of the shop with a pile of junk was a pair of weak knobby green legs. As the person with the legs put the junk into a special carrying unit her face was revealed to sakura, Maeve and cream.

"Zora?" they called loudly in unison. As Zora jumped at the sound of someone knowing their name she looked at them and said with a breath of ease.

"Thank zeonoplo. It's only you. For a minute there I thought it was the shrieking attack call of a zignogaloa beast, they call your name and then they suck out your marrow!" she said as her eye twitched. As the girls laughed nervously they both had the same thought.

"And why isn't she wrapped in a strait jacket, yet?" cream bravely said to Zora.

"What's all the junk for?" as Zora's eye nearly popped out of her head and twitched rapidly she said to cream.

"This is not junk, this is spare parts for the big project I'm building on."

"Cool, what is it?"

"Can't say, but I can say this when it's ready it's going to bring the team to a whole new level." As she quickly grabbed the carrying unit and dragged it back to the hope the girls headed off for the hospital. As they approached the hospital which was a large building with a green moon on the outside it matched to the one on the ships medical room. As they walked to the door Maeve reached into her pocket and pulled out the tablets and the dream catcher. As sakura looked she asked Maeve.

"What is that and what are those?"

"This…!" said Maeve as she pointed at the dream catcher "…is a hand made dream catcher, I made it for matt after he told me about the nightmare he had after we escaped from the junk planet." Sakura looked confused why would matt tell Maeve about his nightmare. "And these are calcium tablets since matt suffered several broken bones I thought this could help him recover faster, especially that he doesn't like milk." She even knew that matt hated milk.

"Well, he probably think all that is silly."

"You would say that, sakura. But I think matt would appreciate the effort I went to make him feel better, all you want to do is bounce on his non broken bone." Suddenly sakura's face went bright red and she felt uneasy, as cream heard what Maeve said she said to sakura.

"Umm…sakura?"

"Yes cream!" she said uneasy "What is it?"

"What does maeve mean by 'you wanting to bounce matt's non broken bone." And it only got worse from there, how do you explain that one to a six year old girl? As Maeve laughed she said as she headed for the entrance.

"Good luck explaining that one." As sakura carried on to the entrance a nurse greeted them. As they explained who they were the nurse knew instantly who they were here to see. As she led them down the hallway she said to them.

"So you're here to see Matt Sonicble? Please keep in mind he's still very weak, he needs his rest. You'll have to keep your visit short, five minutes that's all I can allow." As sakura, Maeve and cream agreed to the conditions they had finally reached matt's room. As the nurse knocked on the door she said to matt. "Matt, may I come in…" as she slid the door open she said to him as she opened the door "You have some pretty visitors here." But what the nurse saw next made her drop the clipboard she was carrying. She saw that the room…was empty, matt wasn't in his bed. As the nurse frantically looked around she called out his name. "Matt?…Matt?" as she went to the cupboard where all his stuff was being kept, his uniform and his weapons as she opened it she saw that it was bare. "His uniform and katanas are gone!" as the girls looked confused and worried at the fact matt wasn't here the worst news was yet to come… a window was left open, as cream pointed towards it she said trying to stay calm.

"M-maybe he went out for some fresh air."

"That's impossible…that window can only be open from the outside."

"WHAT!" screamed sakura at the major design flaw.

"And he's in no condition to be walking on his own." As she ran out of the room she called down the hallway "Doctor! Doctor!" as sakura looked stunned Maeve whispered.

"Matt where are you?" as cream looked out the window, she saw a dark cloud and said sadly.

"He didn't…" suddenly she heard Takato's voice all snake like and evil.

"If matt ever wants true power, he will come to me. And if he can't come to me, then I'll take him when he's most vulnerable." As she gasped in horror at the possibility her eyes nearly became full with tears, but she hid them away just in case sakura or Maeve caught sight of the tears and asked what's wrong, then she would tell them about the nightmare and the bruise on matt's neck and get them worried.

"Daddy…Where are you?" she whispered. Meanwhile on the outskirts of town in the mountains, espio was trying to climb up the side of a mountain with one arm tied behind his back. As he struggled to climb up the mountain he wondered why it was so hard. As he grabbed a stone ledge above him he said to himself.

"When… did… this become so… hard. I must be getting out of shape. Time's…almost…up." As espio rested his foot a ledge, the ledge suddenly became vey weak and fell apart and espio fell with it. As soon as he passed a ledge he grabbed hold of it and dangled helplessly on the side he tried to pull himself up but he was losing his grip and it was a long way down! As he closed his eyes he focused the chakra from his body and forced all in one direction. As his heart beat became faster and faster he suddenly shouted. "Open!" as his heart beat dropped back to normal espio grabbed hold of the ledge and then threw himself up closer to the top. As the sun shone brightly espio had one more ledge to climb, all of a sudden the suns path became blocked by a shadowy figure. As espio looked up he saw the figure feet upon further inspection he came to realize that the figure in front of him was none other than matt himself. As he smiled at espio he said to him all cool like.

"What's up?" as espio smiled at matt he said to him.

"So you finally decided to show up." Back at the hospital the girls were still holding their flowers. As they sighed they said disappointedly.

"Oh, matt, not again!" they sighed. As they looked at their flowers, the nurse from earlier returned to give them the news unfortunately it wasn't good.

"We've searched this whole hospital and we've discovered matt is not the premises, but we'll keep searching for him, but in the mean time if you see him contact us immediately, will you?"

"Yes of course!" they replied as they nodded to look for matt.

"I understand you also wanted to see Naira."

"That's right." As she looked at her clipboard she told them.

"She's in no better condition then matt, so don't expect to have a very long visit." As they arrived outside the door to naira's room the nurse once again knocked on the door. "Naira? May I come in? You have some visitors…!" she said as she walked into her room she discover that naira had disappeared also. "Oh no! Not naira too! Naira! Naira!" she called out her name. As sakura looked around the room for clues to see if anyone had broken in she whispered.

"This is getting weird, two patients missing in the same day and both rooms are clean." As cream and Maeve looked around Maeve looked out the window and saw someone in the courtyard. She saw it was a patient, doing push ups with one arm, not trying to show off but because her right arm was broken.

"Naira!" exclaimed the nurse as she ran to the courtyard, as she left sakura followed as cream try to see over the window Maeve called to her.

"Come on cream."

"Coming." She replied as she followed them. In the courtyard naira was still struggling to do her push ups, but she would not give up. As her long blonde her was tied back behind her the sweat ran down her face and onto the floor below her. As she panted breathlessly she said to herself.

"Two hundred push ups that was the deal, if you cannot do that it is one hundred leg squats so come on!" she said pushing herself. "Here we go, one hundred and ninety." As she struggled to do her next one the nurse came running towards her.

"Naira! You shouldn't be out of bed! Please stop this!" she said concerned for her health. But she ignored and carried on.

"One ninety one." As the girls shortly arrived the nurse approached and said to her.

"You don't have to do this."

"Keep away from me!" she shouted at the nurse. As the nurse jumped back cream was surprised and a little scared. "Please…I got to…finish my…training." As Maeve looked at her she remembered what sakura said to her earlier.

"If cream and I combine our money together, we can get four."

"Four? Why? You trying to impress him?"

"Two from me and cream and the other two for naira." As sakura looked at her Maeve, she could tell that Maeve looks out for everyone, even people she doesn't know. As she handed cream the money she asked cream.

"Err…cream why don't you go and pay for the flowers." As cream smiled she said happily.

"Ok sakura." Maeve looked confused at sakuras sudden act of generosity, as sakura sighed she looked sad at Maeve and said.

"Maeve speaking of naira, have you heard the news about her?"

"No? What news is that?"

"Her injuries in the crash were bad, really bad. It means that she'll never…well let's just say her days as a universal protector…are over!" as maeve looked at naira who still continued to keep pushing herself in critical condition, when most humans would give up there had to be a reason why she was pushing so hard.

"One ninety five." She said struggling still. "One ninety six." As she continued going on she had images of all the people that were stronger than her…all of them were girls. There was Seras, Maeve, Sakura, Madison and even cream that she thought were stronger than her. "One ninety seven………One ninety eight." Her body was on the verge of collapsing but she continued to do her push ups. "Do not count me out…I'm not through yet." As she tried to her last two an image of a man appeared before her in a flash back to when she was a young girl and said to her.

"You should stop chasing this foolish dream; you'll never become a universal protector, unlike your brothers. You should give up now." As she grinded her teeth she remembered something from a few nights ago before the trails had begun. She remembered taking a moonlight walk through the forest on her way to the training grounds to do some moonlight training when all of a sudden she heard a young girl training and someone's voice.

"That's it cream, now leg sweep." As cream preformed an excellent leg sweep naira watched cream all the time she was doing what this person was telling her to do. "Excellent cream; now combine a leg sweep with an upper cut."

"Yes daddy!" naira looked confused.

"Daddy? But she looks nothing like him!" as cream tried to combine the leg sweep and the upper cut she couldn't stick her landing and ended up messing it up. Naira's smile grew. "Here it comes the whole 'you'll never be a universal protector' speech." She whispered as she watched matt walk over to cream. As cream looked sad that she couldn't do it matt said to her.

"That's enough for tonight; we'll pick up it up tomorrow after the trails." This gave naira a new prospective on father figures.

"One hundred…ninety nine." As sweat started to pour down her face she pushed herself even more to do the last one "Just one more, just one more…come on!" as her arm snapped she screamed a painful scream and then collapsed. As the nurse rushed in the girls behind her came in to help her. As the nurse gently turned her over into the recovery position. As the nurse gently placed her head down on the ground she told the girls.

"I'll go get some water lilies to get the stretcher stay with her until I get back."

"We will ma'am." Replied sakura. As they went to kneel down beside her cream couldn't believe how hard she went to become this strong and to just see her there lying defenselessly, she became frail. Her only good arm was now snapped in half from the extreme pressure she had put her body through. As her lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears she asked sakura.

"Why sakura?" as sakura looked at cream to her with her saddened eyes. "Why do people push themselves to get to a stage they know they'll never get to?" as sakura looked down she said quietly while Maeve looked at naira.

"I don't know cream, I just don't know."

"Oh, sorry." She replied sadly. As the day went by, Maeve left to go back to the pervy monk but gave cream her flower to give to naira for when she woke up. As the sun set it looked like she wouldn't wake up for a long time, as she placed the flowers in the vase next to the bed she left with sakura to go back to the ship. As a breeze blew in through the open window the curtain fluttered. As the cool wind fluttered through naira's hair she slowly awoke from her sleep. As the wind fluttered the curtain a shadow of two flowers appeared on the floor. As she looked at the flowers she whispered.

"Someone…was here?" as she looked at the flower she wondered how would come to see her. Meanwhile holding two identical flowers and a rose walking back to the ship slowly was cream and sakura. As they hold them close to their chest sakura said to cream.

"What a waste of a perfectly good rose."

"Yeah, our iris is wilting." They didn't say anything else after that. Back at the lake where the pervert had been hanging around all day he suddenly sighed and said.

"What a bore, it looks like our lady friends aren't coming back, so how about we call it a day, huh Maeve?"

"But I've only been training for two hours, how can I get better if you're not training me." As he walked over to her he said to her tiredly.

"I'm tired and I'm hungry, that's enough."

"But you haven't done anything since I left." Suddenly he erupted and said furiously.

"You little squirt! You should be grateful I'm even here for when you got back." As Maeve jumped back she said to herself.

"Yikes! Man this old coots touchy." As she sighed she said to him "ok I know what you need she said as unbuttoned her top and revealed her bra to him the guy got excited and said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" as she sighed she buttoned back her top and looked at him seriously. "Wait! That's all? That wasn't very long!"

"Hey I've already got that down ok! It's this element summoning I need help with!"

"Ok, ok, ok! Go ahead and give it another shot."

"Right!" as she bit her thumb to bring up some blood she then brought up her fire and slammed her fist to the ground she screamed out. "Element summoning!" a gleam of hope came to Maeve's face. "I did it!" as the monk looked unimpressed at her he suddenly yelled at her.

"Hopeless! Why do I waste my time with you?"

"What are you blind?" she said as she pointed at the phoenix. The little hatchling had a small flame on top of its head; he didn't believe all that training and she was still summoning hatchlings. "You see this one has a small ember on its head."

"Great! Now give it two arms and a brain and maybe I can train it."

"Hey you got to admit I am getting better." As he whined and groaned at the so called progress she was making he realized that Maeve will be here learning this until the day he dies, and at this rate anything was possible.

Maeve- mmmmm! This curry noodle is as good as ever hey pervy monk this is my kind of training.

Elbcinos- that's right Maeve eat up I want you to enjoy this, as this was your last!

Maeve- you say something

Elbcinos- me? No? Say is there anything else you want?

Maeve- well there're a couple of things

Elbcinos- just name it! Anything you want! You deserve it!

NEXT TIME: LIVE OR DIE: RISK IT ALL FOR EVERYTHING!

Maeve- W-wait did he say something about this being my last meal?!

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	24. Live or die! Risk it all for everything!

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 23: Live or die! Risk it all for everything!**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

It was a beautiful morning on the planet of phoneoion the sun was shining the waterfalls water created a rainbow over the rock and four girls in very tight bikinis splashing about in the pool below. To the bank side of them laid a bush with various creatures living in there, but one creature watched them through a small hole in the bush watching the ladies every move for "inspiration" for his new book. As he giggled lustfully his face had become red. Meanwhile behind him Maeve concentrated her energy to form an element summoning once again. As her hand was set on fire she yelled as she slammed her fist to the ground. "Element summoning" as a huge wall of smoke arose from the ground and surrounded her she said hoping this time. "That just had to work." As the smoke cleared it showed a phoenix with a small flame on its head, it wasn't a fully grown phoenix nor was it a hatchling. As her face looked confused she said in sudden frustration. "What the heck is the difference? Between a phoenix and a hatchling anyway." As the pervy monk laughed at the sight of the beautiful girls Maeve had enough. "Look pervy monk." She yelled at him "Can't you act like you believe in me!" she yelled. Suddenly Maeve began to feel dizzy. As she staggered backwards she tripped over one of the river banks rocks and fell to the ground with a thud. As the monk turned round he saw that the thud came from Maeve. As he sighed he got up and said to himself.

"And she collapses again. But I suppose it's no surprise, for three weeks now she's been getting through her training on guts and determination alone." As he looked at her he knew that there had to be a reason behind why she was doing this way of training, whatever it was he had to know. Meanwhile back in the town in a large building with a sign outside saying "Museum of the universal protectors." Was a special room called "The room of the Light guardians." Along the wall with a purple veil were wooden frames of all the universal protectors of the light guardians. They all looked like the fighting dreamers today but each one had a jewel around their necks that's why most people who didn't know the fighting dreamers would referrer to them as the light guardians. On the end was none other than Liamheim Hoenheim, matt's great ancestor. This room was for VIP's only, namely off limits to the public but the universal protectors come to see what gave the light guardians their edge to become the greatest of all universal protectors. As the light blue eyes of hoenheim looked serious at some one with serious eyes, someone was looking back at them along with his friend, a small purple chameleon. Suddenly matt's eyes looked into the corner and standing by the door was none other than harrier. As he closed the door behind him he said to matt.

"Good morning matt." As matt turned with the serious eyes he looked at him and said.

"What's wrong, harrier?" as harrier's eyes looked down on the floor unable to face matt, he was both confused and amazed that matt could see through him, through façade. As he took a deep breath he said to matt.

"I'm sorry…it's just, that I."

"You're what…feeling guilty about that deal you made with the dark warrior?" as he looked down in shame matt told him. "There's no need for that, after all you no longer have a connection to the dark warrior, right?" he asked harrier. The silence from harrier told he was unable to answer from the shame he once did. To think he trusted the enemy to keep his word of leaving their planet alone. "There's no universal protector today that doesn't want Takato invading their planet, even if it means making deals with him or his cronies. Then again probably most of them wouldn't be able to defeat Takato; I myself may not be his equal." As harrier gritted his teeth he said to matt.

"I wish; that your great ancestor Liamheim was still alive."

"You shouldn't say such things…it's only because he sacrificed himself and died that the universe is still in light." As matt looked at the photo he said "besides it's all in the past. It was a story from 3000 years ago. He's gone and we can't change that, we must do what we can with what we have." Harrier was stunned, matt continuing to fight Takato even though he knows he may not be able to defeat him.

"Of course! You absolutely right!" as matt turned round to face harrier he told him.

"Very well! Me and espio have some things to do." He said as he walked past him as matt opened the door he stopped in the doorway and said. "And harrier, don't blame yourself." A small smile appeared on his face he was thankful that matt was so forgivable; any other universal protector would have the authority to strip him of his title and everything. Back at the river Maeve laid unconscious from exhaustion, suddenly a friendly voice said to her.

"Come on! Open your eyes already!" he said as he poured a bucket of water over her. As Maeve woke up almost immediately, she was soaking wet. As she shook their water from her hair she asked elbcinos.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Oh that?" he replied "to knock sense into you since you have none."

"I don't?!" she said as she looked at him "Look at you!" as he put the wooden bucket down elbcinos crouched down to the floor and said to her in all seriousness.

"You've been training for three weeks now and your still at this level? If you continue you on like this it's pointless."

"Hey! That's not true, give me a break, I'm trying as hard as I can here." As Maeve looked at him he waved his arm and said to her.

"Maybe you are or maybe you're not? If you want to succeed the element summoning you have to do it, like your life depends on it." Suddenly Maeve jumped to her feet and yelled at him.

"What do you think I've been doing?" a she clenched her fist she said to him. "I've been training every day like I'm gonna die. If you've got time to complain about it, teach me a trick to do it." She really put him on the spot, as he rubbed his head in confusion he said to her at last.

"A trick? I don't know…?"

"What? You not going to teach me?" as he sighed he said to her with a serious tone of voice and with the eyes to match.

"You need to put your life at risk."

"My…life?"

"That's right it's no joke! Even so are you willing to do it?"

"Of course! I always risk my life! There's no point in anything if you don't go all the way!" as the monk smiled he got up and said to her seriously

"Alright! Follow me!" as he turned to the direction of the town Maeve became concerned was saying "going all the way" was such a good thing to say, during this point of her training. As they arrived at the bath house in town Maeve thought the real reason why the monk brought her here.

"So what in the hell are we doing here? Your not looking for more girls again, are you?" as her bare feet walked a crossed the wooden floor the footsteps seemed identical but suddenly stopped. As elbcinos stopped he turned round and said to her.

"Say that's not a bad idea at all, squirt. But no we're not, this is about bathing we must purify our bodies." Maeve looked even more confused, what's a bath have to do with her training anyways. As she rested in one of the mixed bath houses in the hot spring, she just kept her head above the water. She found this very strange epically that this guy recommended the mixed bath house. Normally when an old guy does that it means he'll try to make his move on her, but no this was strange behavior even for elbcinos.

"Okay, something weirder than normal is going on around here." She thought to herself. Suddenly elbcinos gave out a pleasurable moan and said all relaxed.

"Oh wow! What a nice bath! It's just like heaven, truly in heaven!" later on after their bath they walked into the centre of town, first a bath and then a trip into town so when was elbcinos going to teach maeve the trick into summoning the phoenix.

"Hey pervy monk…"

"I'm the dragon master!" he said annoyed with that name.

"Yeah whatever you are, what's taking a bath have to do with the element summoning anyway?" but elbcinos ignored her as he carried on Maeve yelled to him. "Hey! HELLO? I'm talking to you!" suddenly he stopped as Maeve flinched "Hey what is it, why'd you stop?" suddenly he said to her in a low voice.

"Maeve…is there something; you'd like to eat." As face turned to wonderment she knew exactly where to go a place called "Hot, Hot noodles!" the place sakura took her last time. As she ordered her bowl of extra hot noodles she knew this part of the training she liked. As she looked at the bowl with sparkling eyes she said happily.

"Alright I'm gonna eat." As she slurped up the noodles she said as she swallowed them. "This is great, why can't training be like this everyday as she used her fork to stab at a red hot pepper elbcinos said to her.

"Good! Now eat up!" then he said under his breath "it may be your last meal." Maeve couldn't quite hear what he said and asked him.

"What'd you say?" as he chocked on one the noodles he said to her.

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing at all, anyway eat up. Yeah eat like theirs no tomorrow." As he laughed half heartily Maeve frowned and said to him.

"I don't know what's so funny; I don't care, I got curry noodles!" As she finished it off her first bowl she said to the chef. "Hit me again chef: and put the hottest stuff you got on it."

"Boy you like your hot stuff girl.' As elbcinos smiled he went back to eat his single bowl of curry noodles. As Maeve finished another one she ordered another one ands then another one, she was going to eat as much as she could because someone offered. As she finished her last bowl she sighed happily and then said.

"Boy I'm stuffed! Thanks a bunch, pervy monk." But as she turned to thank him in his place with a single empty bowl was a stuffed dragon doll sticking his tongue out and winking at Maeve, on its scaly chest a note was placed. As Maeve read it she couldn't believe what it said. The note read.

"Time to pay up, sucker!" suddenly Maeve yelled angrily.

"He left!" as the waitress came over and cleared all the bowls she said to Maeve.

"Thank you, come again." As she held out her hand for the bill Maeve was praying she had enough money to pay for it plus the universal protector's charge, which was a fancy word for large tip. As Maeve walked down the streets with a frown she was looking for that lunch ditching weasel she called pervy monk. As she looked into her Small purple purse she could see the bottom of it, as she waved the empty she sighed and said.

"I've seen this so empty." As she continued to walk down the street with a frown on her face a voice came from behind, it was the voice she had been looking for.

"So are you full now?" as Maeve snapped she turned round and yelled at him while shaking her fist.

"Quit you're messing around; you said you were treating me to that meal."

"You idiot, why would I treat you?" as she charged at him at blind fiery fury she said to him as she threw wild punches at him.

"You creep! Is this what you do with all the girls you sucker in." as elbcinos blocked her punches he finally managed to calm Maeve down and asked.

"Maeve, there's something I want to ask you." As she stopped he then said. "I want to know more about you, what your goals are? What's your future ambition and what drives you?" as Maeve looked sad she said to him.

"Okay but only under two conditions." Elbcinos looked confused. "Number one. We have to it someplace private and number two…."

"…and number two would be?" he asked.

"And number two, no one not even matt must ever know because, I don't think I'm ready to tell them…not just yet." She said as she clenched her arm tightly, elbcinos could tell she had something she didn't want to show. Her arm trembled at the very thought of matt or the others finding out about her secret. As they walked out of town Maeve was still trying to put the puzzle together how was taking a bath, a dinner and now talking about her personal life to someone like him going to summon a phoenix.

"Hey if I do this can I really summon a phoenix?"

"Of course! Absolutely! Without a DOUBT!"

"Are you sure?"

"Is there anything else you want to do? Anything at all?" he said as he turned to Maeve.

"What, what are you…" suddenly Maeve's whole body vibrated and then she collapsed to the floor in front of elbcinos. As she lay flat out on the floor in front of elbcinos, elbcinos had his fist all clenched up; he was the one who laid Maeve out flat. As he looked at her unconscious body he thought to himself about Maeve's body.

"For her, to tap into her massive fire and control it is extremely difficult to hold that kind of power." As he bent to closely look at her his train of thought continued. "It's also true from examining her that her body is too small to control that amount of fire, it's likely because that fire isn't natural it put such a burden on Maeve's body, it normally suppresses it."

As he grabbed her by her collar he threw Maeve over his shoulder and carried off to a point in the forest for her final test. As he walked he knew what he had to do to get Maeve to finally summon the phoenix.

"If the key to summon up her unnatural abilities is danger and emotion she has to physically learn that until she can control it herself; please forgive me for what I'm about to do Miss Avalon." As the image of sakuras calm face appeared before him he was starting to regret for what he was about to do, but if it was the only way for maeve to finally have some self control it had to be done. Later on as he brought to the place in the forest, he threw Maeve's body down to the ground. As her body landed with a thud the sudden impact woke Maeve up from her unconscious state, as she coughed and spluttered she looked around with half a-sleep eyes.

"Where…Where are we?" she asked. As elbcinos stood in front of her he ordered her.

"On your feet!" his behavior took a sudden u turn Maeve became confused, she couldn't remember what happened. "Ok maeve were here! Now that I have fulfilled the two conditions it's you answered my questions."

"And those would be?" she asked.

"I am curious. Why are you so driven to defeat Takato? I mean he's matt's problem not yours, why do you want to get involved in his fight." Maeve's eyes looked away and said to him.  
"I have my reasons."  
"Oh? What are those reasons?" Maeve looks to him thoughtfully and says, "I want to prove to everyone and even myself that I am not a monster. As much as I hate humans in general, they do not deserve to have Takato destroy them." As he nodded he also asked.  
"Those scars on your back, did they give you those scars?"  
"Yes." She said as she placed her hand on her back.  
"It seems you have mental ones, too." Maeve looks away while softly growling beneath her breath and says to him.

"I will admit that I have them."  
"Who gave you them?" he asks with concern.  
"My parents...and a man that I thought was my friend..." she said.  
"I see...What happened?" he asks again. Maeve started to get annoyed with all these questions.  
"Why do you want to know so badly?" she asks with a little irritation.  
"To help you focus and telling me can give you some clarity." he says to her explaining why.  
"Alright, but you might need a tissue." she says and sighs sadly. She then tells him what happened on the day of her mutation emerging, then about her parents disowning her, meeting and leaving Nny. Someone she thought she could close to end up being a psychopath. Then came the time for the first time in her life she cried. In her flashback to that cold and rainy day she sat in her room at hellsing alone in the darkness. As Walter knocked on the door he could hear muffled sniffles as he opened the door he saw Maeve on her bed by the window in the darkness. As he went to turn on the light she quickly said.

"Don't turn on the light!" as Walter retracted his arm away from the light switch he asked Maeve as he approached her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned about her. She nodded, but he was still not sure. As the moonlight shone upon her face Walter could see the tear marks that had been left behind. Walter placed his arm around and hugged her. Walter hugged her while she had been crying secretly and said "You have so much power but you misuse it." suddenly Maeve confessed to him that she felt alone and no one cares about her. Walter shushed her and said "To use that power to protect what is truly precious, show's that protective and noble side more and there would be a world of difference to your circumstance." But she said to him in confusion.

"But I feel so angry..."

"Lash out on those who truly deserve It." he said. That's when she hugged him and said, "You're right, but who should suffer my wrath?"

"The bullies...the real monsters who plague this world...the heartless people who  
do not deserve to live." he said, "We need you, Maeve Hope Leery. Never forget that." As she wiped a tear from her eye she looked at the ground where elbcinos was standing and said.

"And that was pretty much my life until I joined hellsing." The monk wiped away a tear from his eye and said to her.

"And now? Do you care about someone? Someone you want to risk your life for?"

"Of course there is! Every one of my crew mates and the people I know and love back on earth." Elbcinos was still not convinced.

"Is there anyone aboard that ship, that you cannot express your true feelings to because of the fear of rejection?" Maeve's eyes suddenly lit up and her heart beat increased. As her face turned red from the thought of the person she could not express her feelings to she lied and said.

"Maybe…"

"Maeve!" he shouted.

"Ok it's… alucard!" she said panicky. As elbcinos looked at her he could see the sweat coming off Maeve.

"Have you told this alucard how you feel?"

"No!"

"Make me this promise Maeve, if you survive your training promise me you'll open your heart more because take it from me, it's a lot more painful to keep your feelings in for someone; than the rejection from them."

"I don't know but…wait "If I survive my training?" what do you mean if?" as he refused to answer her she asked him again "What…what's going on?"

"Your training ends here!" Maeve looked confused and shouted at him.

"But I haven't done anything yet!"

"MAEVE!" he yelled at her, this behavior was unlike him from normal. "Starting now you must stare death in the face!"

"Death?" she asked.

"That's right! Stave off the horror of death, you must release enormous amount of fire, once you experienced that you'll have complete control over your fire. If you don't wish to die do something about it…now!" he said as he pushed her with great force. As Maeve stumbled backwards she looked over her shoulder to see a bottomless chasm with sharp rocks along the side, as she tried to regain her balance, she couldn't and as a result she fell into the bottomless. As she screamed elbcinos looked from the edge and said out loud. "Alright maeve, now we shall see if this fire given to you is a blessing or a curse." As she fell faster and faster down the chasm passing the sharp rocks on her side she said as she looked at the narrowing walls.

"If I don't grab onto something, I'll die!" as she focused the fire into her hands and feet and turned it into chakra she made a desperate move to grab onto the sharp rocks. As she grabbed them her hand immediately slipped off and she continued to fall. At the top elbcinos watched her trying to make a grab for the rocks and said to himself.

"It's impossible, Maeve. You must recognize that, the rocks are too slippery, and falling at that speed with limited control of fire you posses, you can't cling onto the rocks. Maeve you must see it, you can only rely on the fire of the demon inside you. This time you have to fuel the fire yourself." Down near the bottom of the chasm Maeve said to herself with panicky eyes and her heartbeat going up.

"If I go on like this, I really am going to die." As she continued to fall a single word kept coming to her. "Die…die." And then she blacked out. Meanwhile in town facing near the mountains was a school. On top of the school was a class of kids sitting quietly in front of their teacher who was a universal protector trainee to the screeching phoenixes. He had short brown hair and a scar that went from his left brown eye to his brown eye. He stood tall and proud as he looked at the children he said with a smile.

"Today's history class…will be outside." As the children looked at him in amazement to be outside for a change he turned and pointed towards the mountain. "As you are all aware, on this mountain we have the four sculptures of the greatest universal protectors." He said as he pointed towards them in order he told the children each one; who they were and the universal protector squadron they belonged to. "Their in order from the left, there's quilain howak from the purple guardians, Lidia hijine from the sparkle stars, Liamheim hoenheim from the light guardians and finally mischine rachet from the clog and gears." The protectors of the universe look down on the village and protect it from any wrong doers "You probably could've figured that out." He said to the children saying how obvious it was since everyone knows the history of the four guardians of Mt, hijionol, the name of the there overseeing mountain. As a girl with long brown hair which covered her left eye she raised her hand and said.

"Excuse me, teacher muziery, but why isn't there a screeching phoenix member up there?" this made muziery ponder about that, as he gave it much thought he finally said to her.

"That hasn't been decided yet by the council." Suddenly he said with an extremely happy face in ever optimistic. "Maybe it'll be yours truly." As he laughed, someone else found his joke funny.

"I admire your teaching methods, using an occasional joke to begin an exciting history lesson, hey muziery." as muziery looked up he jumped back in fright.

"G-good morning, mister Sonicble." He said nervously. The children looked in awe and amazement one of the fighting dreamers was standing no less than thirty feet from them.

"Hey it's matt Sonicble." Said some boys.

"He was the one who defeated harrier" said a boy next to them.

"What are you doing here, sir?" asked the girl from before.

"Who me?" he smiled happily. "I'm just here to see the mountain guardians; I didn't know there was a class up here."

"No-no not all!" said muziery startled that two fighting dreamers were here. "Actually you're just in time to help; care to join me?" as matt nodded he walked to the front of the students, as espio stayed in the shadows he looked at matt.

"We don't have time for this!" he said to himself. "We need to leave today! Or Takato's going to get ahead of us." As the children watched matt walk to the front they couldn't believe that matt was actually there, to them the universal protectors were like celebrities epically famous ones. As they listened to their teacher they learned something about that they didn't know.

"This universal protector right here is the decedent from Liamheim himself. Matt Sonicble looks a lot like his ancestor and has some of his qualities; matt was also known from the elders as "The undying chain"." As the children wowed in admiration to learn that a person was called from the elders "The undying chain." As matt shifted his eyes towards muziery he said to him.

"I am still here, try and talk about me in the present tense."

"Yes of course, sorry! I'm just a little nervous" suddenly from the class a boy said to matt.

"Are you really that strong?"

"Because you don't look it, I mean we could all beat harrier." As some of the students nodded agreeing with him. Suddenly muziery yelled to the students.

"Hey stop it! Show some respect! If you're granted the title universal protector that means only one thing…that you are the strongest on your whole planet and are assigned to protect it." As one of the students stood bravely he said to his teacher.

"Yeah, well then I'm going to be the next universal protector, I'm way strong and handsome too." But he soon to regret standing up because just then muziery said to him.

"Well you won't make it with grades you got now." As he slowly sank back down to the floor the students laughed at him for he was the class clown. As matt joined the children he said to him.

"Well at least you have confidence." As he looked at the students he looked at them with a smile on his face. "You're all so young; there might be some one among you who might receive the name of universal protector. Remember you have only one life so don't waste it. It doesn't what you do if you live or die as you like, however." As matt's voice became serious the children looked towards to find out what he had to say. "No matter what route you end up taking, remember to protect the people who our most precious to you; that is what a universal protector does."

"People precious to us?" said a small girl with a mousy voice.

"That's right the ones you appreciate the most, trust and love with all your heart. Do you have people like that." He asked her. As she smiled happily she said with a bit more confidence within herself.

"Yeah I do, my dad and my mum even my big brother even if I don't like him much. Oh yeah! And my pet wagarala sneezely."

"I have my friends!" shouted a boy.

"Me too!" said another. As matt nodded and smiled happily at them a girl with thick dreadlocks raised her hand and asked matt.

"Do you have people like that too?"

"Yes, indeed I do!" he replied.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Well, I have my daughter…cream. There's also my team mates and people on earth." As they children looked on at matt he finally said to them. "And I also have…the people of this planet and the next as well." As the children looked at him with stunned faces and with unbelievable eyes from the darkness espio smiled that smile on his face.

"There he goes again; making a promise to someone." As muziery looked at matt he smiled and said to himself.

"If that's all it takes to be a universal protector, I'll say I have a long way to go." As the sun came from behind the clouds once again, the suns rays reflected across the stone face of Liamheim matt looked up and smiled and said in thought.

"You made the same exact promise long ago, and you kept it till this day." It was like the present and the past became one. Meanwhile Maeve had just regained conscious and found herself in a strange and familiar place. As a water pipe dripped onto the flooded floor below it rippled all the way to the walls and down the darkened hallway, Maeve had been here before but she thought it was only a nightmare. As she got up her voiced echoed down the halls.

"This place again?" suddenly a loud roaring fire came down from one of the hallways and streaked right past her, as she moved towards the fire she knew who was expecting her. The closer she got to the fire the hotter it became. "It's her…its her power I've been feeling." as she reached the end of the hallway she called out into the darkness. "Are you there?" suddenly a figure in flames stood before her. Behind a cell door that was melted was…herself; her dark reflection.

"Maeve, is that you? I haven't seen you in a while, come closer and let me have a look at you." She said kindly to her. As Maeve stepped closer the dark reflection threw a fire ball that missed Maeve, as Maeve managed to avoid it she stepped back and looked at her with half shocked at the fact her dark side was still trying to kill her. "Don't look at me with those eyes, if wanted to kill you I would've done." As Maeve stood there in front of the cell without saying a word, her dark side knew what she wanted. "Let me guess you're in danger and you want me to have some fun?" she said deranged, in a cruel twist of fate. As Maeve began to feel drowsy her dark side was chuckling insanely "It's time for me to have some fun." Suddenly Maeve had a flashback to when she first met matt. It was when the battle between Takato and matt was about to heat up. Maeve looked at Matt in shock as she listened to his words of self sacrifice, and to think all these years she thought human beings were nothing but greedy idiots that would do anything to anyone just to get money. Matt didn't move a muscle even when Takato laughed loudly because of Matt's words.

"Are you ever gonna stop talking shit?"

"It's no shit Takato! You just don't get the understanding that you will die here!" said Matt bravely.

"Yeah and pigs fly!"

"You fly?" said Maeve.

"You're gonna pay for that you little whore" said Takato crossly at that remark. Maeve became anger at the name whore that Takato kept calling her as she banged her fits together she summoned up her fire fits.

"Maeve that's enough!" shouted matt. As she looked at him he said to her. "Listen this is your first and only lesson of self control, if you obey orders without pulling your own stunts and without the temptation to do so. Then you have gained self control but you must keep on doing it every day and soon you'll have complete control over your anger."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked slightly worried.

"I'll be fine! Just get sakura, Madison and Meilin out of here" It was then Maeve knew what matt meant that day. The anger, her dark side she had to control it herself. As she snapped out of her drowsy spell she said to her dark side loudly.

"NO!" as the dark side looked at her Maeve continued "This is my body and your part of it, but this time I'll handle things myself. I'll use that special fire of yours to do it." As her dark side continued to look at her she suddenly laughed and said to her.

"Well I suppose you can have fun once in a while, your courage is outstanding I didn't know you had it in you." Suddenly Maeve was surrounded by a swirling vortex of orange fire. As the vortex spun around it burned brighter and closed in on her "There you go, as a reward for making it this far I'll lend you some of my fire." As Maeve passed out from the fire she woke up and she was still falling down the chasm she could feel the fire burning through her.

"This is it!" she said as she bit her thumb, as the fire she summoned burned orange and big she yelled in hope of this technique to finally work "Element summoning." As a huge cloud of smoke surrounded her a large bird like figure appeared with it burning wings and its razor sharp talons digging in the side of the chasm, maeve couldn't believe it she had finally done it. At the top elbcinos saw that Maeve actually did it.

"Well done, kid!" he said congratulating Maeve in secret. As Maeve fell on top of the phoenixes head the phoenix spoke and she was not pleased.

"What's this? Where in the world I am?" and then she gave out a loud ear piercing screech.

Maeve- yeah! Finally I got the element summoning Jutsu to work. Listen up phoenix from now on I'm your master. Whoa stop moving so much! Ok you know what never mind. And you know what you can be in charge. Either way I'm just glad I managed to pull that Jutsu off (Chuckles).

NEXT TIME: SHE SWOOPS! SHE FILES! SHE GLIDES! BIG MAMA PHOENIX APPEARS!

Maeve- I got to tell this girl is scary; I've never seen a phoenix like her before!

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	25. She swoops! She flies! She glides!

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 24: She swoops! She flies! She glides! Big mama phoenix appears! **

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As Maeve fell on top of the phoenixes head the phoenix spoke and she was not pleased.

"What's this? Where in the world I am?" then she gave out a loud ear piercing screech. As Maeve got up from her fall she said to herself. As the smoke from her cigar followed up the chasm Maeve said slightly concussed.

"Wow! That was close! I'm glad I got saved." As she rubbed the back of her neck she said in some pain. "Course I've could have done without the falling on my neck part." As she looked around she couldn't believe it. "Look at that!" she said amazed as she gazed upon the giant burning wings and the razor sharp talons. "This is so cool, this the largest thing I summoned." As she looked around she had to know something. "Hey wait a minute…" as she started to climb up the phoenixes back she gripped hard on to the burning feathers as she reached the top of the head she saw that its head had a roaring fire. "Now that's a fire!" she screamed excitedly. As she tried to contain her excitement of what she just did, she screamed and yelled. "I finally did it! I didn't summon a hatchling or a chick with a small ember on it head, but a fully grown phoenix with a roaring fire." As elbcinos watched her from above he stood impressed. As he laughed a half laugh he looked down and said to himself.

"It looks like she finally learned to control that special fire of hers all on her own this time; but still I cant say she's learned how to use it correctly or control it, she overdid it which that fire; to summon her of all things." He had a bad feeling about the phoenix that Maeve had just summoned. Down below the phoenixes eyes squinted down and looked displeased. As Maeve pated her head she said out loud.

"What do you know? I finally pulled it off!" suddenly the phoenix moved backwards and forwards to get Maeve to face her, but the phoenix yelled angrily.

"You little snot! Get up here!" as Maeve was tossed around like a salad she then found herself rolling down to the beak of the very large phoenix. As she landed on her head on the hard beak she quickly picked herself up and looked into the giant birds eyes. As those eyes looked evilly at her the phoenix suddenly screeched at her. "You little snot! Just whose head do you think your dancing around on top off anyway. Well let me tell you, I'm the hot, powerful and beautiful Franziska hijoino also known as big mama; and you're an idiot…NOW SHUT UP!" she screeched loudly, as maeve held onto her beak as long she could the wind from her blew down the cigar. As her nails dug into the cigar it wasn't to withstand the wind from her. As was blown helplessly down the cigar like a tumble weed she managed to grab on to the hot ash and successfully hold on until the phoenix calm down. As big mama stopped her screeching Maeve climbed up on top of the burning ash and said as she tried to hold on.

"What is up with this hothead? She seemed cool but, give me a break here!" suddenly the cigar was moved to an upright position where Maeve was hanging on the ash and she looked down at Big mama. As she looked into the burning eyes of big mama, big mama spoke out.

"Just when I finally get to breathe some fresh air, I find some weird girl tap dancing on my head!" as she waved the cigar around she screeched loudly. "Hey elbcinos! Where are you elbcinos?! Just what do you think your doing? WELL?" as her screech went all the way to the top, behind a tree cowering was elbcinos.

"Ah man! This doesn't look good! Even I'm not capable to handle Franziska and she's a real handful."

"Elbcinos!" she screeched again "Show yourself, you buffoon!" as he hummed to himself he said with an idea.

"It would be a pain in the neck if she found out who I really was; so I better hightail it out of here while I can." As big mama became inpatient she brought down her cigar towards her and said to Maeve eye to eye. "Hey? Little snot!"

"Yes ma'am!" Maeve answered as she looked into the eyes of the phoenix.

"Where's elbcinos hiding?"

"Who's this elbcinos? I don't know an elbcinos."

"Don't play dumb with me girl, I'm talking about the brat who calls himself the dragon master, now where is he….Well?" she said as she tightened her eyes on Maeve. Maeve could think of anything but at least try to calm her down.

"I know that guy's a pervert but I don't think even him should be burnt after all he hasn't done anything to me, I'll guess I'll have to think of something." Suddenly big mama said to her.

"Look I'm giving you an order and if you can follow it I'll even consider making you're my henchmen." Suddenly she screeched at Maeve "Now hurry up and answer me!" as Maeve could think of nothing else she said to her.

"Wait! Wouldn't the great big mama phoenix prefer a welcome song after being away for so long?"

"A song?" she questioned the suggestion.

"Yeah! Doesn't someone like you deserve a song on your glorious return to this world." As phoenix looked at her, maeve just hoped it bought her enough time to think about what to do next.

"Okay! Very well! But afterwards you will tell me where elbcinos is I want a word with him." As maeve nodded she cleared her throat and began to sing. It was a song she learnt while she learned Latin at a young age, as she sang her voice echoed around the chasm. Her voice sounded like angels from heaven, a heart stone would not be able to cry at her voice and song. A distance away elbcinos heard the song.

**Lilium by Kumiko Norma from 'Elfen lied' **

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam _

(The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom)

_ET lingua eius loqueter indicium_

(and his language shall be clear)_  
_

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem_

(Blessed is he who suffers temptation)

_Quoniqmcum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae_

(Since he, with striving, shall recieve the crown of life)_  
_

_Kyrie, ignis, divine, eleison__, O quam sancta_

(Lord, fire divine, have mercy, Oh how sacred)_  
_

_Quam serena_**_, _**_Quam benigna_

(How serene How bevolent)_  
_

_Quam amoena O castitas Lilium!_

(How lovely, Oh, lily of purity!)_  
_

_Kyrie, ignis, divine, eleison__, O quam sancta_

(Lord, fire divine, have mercy, Oh how sacred)_  
_

_Quam serena__ Quam benigna_

(How serene, How bevolent)_  
_

_Quam amoena _

**(**How lovely**)**

_Quam amoena O castitas Lilium!_

(How lovely, Oh, lily of purity!)_  
_

As maeve finished the phoenixes eyes were closed as maeve moved closer they suddenly shot wide open, the icy glare at maeve stopped maeve. As the eyes of ice looked down upon maeve the phoenix suddenly said to her. "Out of all my life, out of all the people who have summoned me, you are by far the most…annoying!" as maeve glared back Franziska screeched "Now where is elbcinos?"

"Okay, okay! If your talking about the pervy monk he's on the top of the cliff, up there big mama!" as she looked up she looked puzzled.

"Up there?"

"Yes, umm can I ask you a question, big mama, ma'am?"

"What is it?" she said as she brought her eyes back down on maeve.

"What business do you have with him, anyway?" suddenly big mama said to her angrily.

"That's the very same thing I want to ask that useless brat! Why in the world does that fool want with me? He broke the contract between himself and the phoenixes years ago and now he summons me here of all places?" suddenly maeve said to her.

"But it wasn't him!"

"What?" as maeve turned red and rubbed the back of her head she said to big mama.

"Well you see the funny thing is I summoned you here, you see I was pushed off the cliff and then I thought maybe you could rescue me so…" as she saluted big mama she said to her loudly. "Thank you very much, ma'am." As big mama glared at her for a long time she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Give me a break! What does a puny little girl like you know about that? There's no way a little squirt like you, could have enough power to summon a being like me."

"What!" Maeve protested "it's true, I summoned you here I really did." Just then big mama continued to laugh in Maeve's face about her abilities. That evil laugh of someone mocking Maeve echoed through the chasm, she had heard that before from everyone who considered her a freak or a worthless nobody suddenly Maeve screamed to her.

"Knock it off, you flaming turkey!" big mama suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her. "You've been talking down to me and saying whatever you want since you first arrived here, but I'm the one who summoned you so that means I'm your master. You going to have to start respecting me and doing what I say, you got that bird?" as big mama continued to glare at her the fire on her head suddenly roared into a blazing inferno and she roared at Maeve.

"What was that? You got some nerve! Have you forgotten who you're talking to? A meaningless little squirt like you, barely old enough to stand and to say to me Franziska hijoino; that you're her master, THAT'S IT!" suddenly she flipped her head back to toss maeve over her head and onto her back. As Maeve landed on the fiery feathers the wings started to recoil and then without warning big mama, took off. As she glided up vertical with Maeve holding on for dear life on her back she suddenly shot up out of the chasm. As she reached the open skies she spread her wings and started to glide down to the ground as Maeve let go she started float above big mama, as she quickly tried to grab on to some feathers she managed to grip on to some, just in time because big mama then dropped to the ground. As she landed the wind from her wings caused gale force winds which blew through the forest, all the way to the lake where the girls were playing in the water. As they shrieked in terror of the sudden burst of wind, elbcinos felt the wind behind and knew only one thing.

"Well, it looks like she reached the top thanks to Franziska." As Maeve fell off the phoenixes head she managed to land in a soft spot. As she got out from the mud puddle she used her fire to dry it and then flake it off, she hoped that big mama would see her fire ability and accept her as her master; but she paid no attention. As Maeve looked at her she saw that she was a lot bigger than what she first she was.

"That was incredible!" as big mama laughed she bent down towards Maeve and told her beak to face.

"I hate to tell you this you little snot! But even if I were willing to believe that you were the one who actually summoned me and trust me girl that's a really, really big "If" if you're the kind of girl who falls off my back that easily, then there no way I would ever accept you as my master, you got it?" she said as she pushed maeve back with her beak. As Maeve held her ground against her big mama suddenly looked up into the sky and said. "Now since I'm back in the world after such a very, very long time. If elbcinos doesn't need me, I'm off for a glide."

"No wait!" Maeve called to her.

"Listen, why don't you just get out of here and go home, because it's clear you're incapable of serving as my henchmen." She said as she started to flap her wings. As she took a couple giants steps forward she laughed to herself and the fact of Maeve's so called incapability's as her master or serving under her. As Maeve heard the laughing of the phoenix it reminded her of all the others that laughed at her. Suddenly Maeve roared and ran after Franziska before she took off. As Maeve jumped on her back she ran from her tail feathers all the way up to her neck, from there she jumped through the flame on her head and landed on her very beak looking at her directly in the eyes. "What? What are you doing now?" she asked Maeve questioning her sudden action.

"Fine! If making you respect means sitting on your back well then;" she said as she sat on her beak "I'll just make sure I want get off your back rest of the day no matter what."

"What?" she queried on Maeve's bet.

"That's right! And when I do…you'll have no choice but to recognize me as your undisputed master!"

"You really are a snot! Fine if that's what you want but don't think I'm going to go easy on you." She said as started to twirl her head and swing it around furiously. As Maeve hanged on; Franziska yelled in frustration as her head swept across a section of the forest. "Fall, damn you!" as Maeve hanged she thought to herself.

"Must grip with chakra." Only to realise "Oh no! I don't have much chakra left!" as Franziska swung her head wildly around Maeve shouted to her. "Listen here big mama! My name is Maeve hope leery, I'm going to help matt defeat Takato and don't forget that!" as Maeve still clutched onto the feathers Franziska screeched.

"I don't care!" from a distant of a tree branch above the waterfall elbcinos looked through a telescope he had and saw that maeve was in trouble, as he chuckled at the entertainment he said to himself amused.

"This is getting interesting." Suddenly he heard the girls laughing below him, as he pulled back some of the branches to see, what he saw made his face red. As he put his telescope to his eye he said sarcastically to himself. "Sorry maeve, I wish I could help (!) But I'm afraid I got too much work to do here! Research…yes, research!" as he giggled to himself at the sight of the girls splashing each other with the water and their dripping bodies. As he continued to look at the girls he didn't notice that Maeve was still hanging on to big mama. As she charged through the forest she stopped and she screeched loudly.

"Get off!" as she screeched she tried to burn Maeve by using flame from her mouth as Maeve hanged down in front of it. As Maeve put out the flames she yelled as she erupted into her cold rage.

"I won't…give up!" her scream of determination echoed through the forest. Back at the ship Zora was busy tinkering away on a project she had secretly been doing. No one was allowed in the hanger until it was nearly done. As cream sat in her room looking at the ceiling she closed her eyes wishing her daddy was home, she hadn't seen him in weeks but she knew in her heart that matt would never join Takato. Suddenly she heard a door opening and then a voice.

"Madison; I'm back!" it was espio. As cream looked slightly disappointed that it was espio and not her dad she put on a warm smile and went out of her room to see espio. As the doors opened she walked sadly towards espio.

"Hello espio." She said happily hiding her disappointment.

"Hello cream! How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Okay…I guess." As her eyes looked sad espio called out to someone in the darkened hallways.

"You can come out now, she's missed you." Creams eyes suddenly lit up. As she lifted her head a familiar spiky style of hair came round the corner. As cream smiled hoping to see her daddy once again, she saw that it was…harrier! With matt's hairstyle.

"Do you like it?" he asked the others as the gazed upon the new hairstyle. "Matt said I look like; well like him, which I will take as a compliment." As cream looked sad she suddenly heard the sound of laughter.

"Almost there! Almost!" as she looked up there was no mistake standing in the light she saw… her daddy. Creams eyes almost became overflowing with tears but she held them back. As he stepped towards her; he picked up cream and said. "Dry those eyes, it's only me!" suddenly cream wrapped her arms around matt and sobbed in his shoulder.

"Daddy…" she sniffled. "I…I thought that…Takato had taken you." As matt stroked her head and held her tightly as to say he'll never let go he said to her.

"Don't you worry my little girl; I'll make sure no one takes me away from you ever again, that's a promise." As creams eyes stopped flowing she looked at him with damp eyes and smiled to see her daddy once again. Suddenly sakura came out of her room and said to cream.

"Cream?" she asked worried about her from her room. "Are you okay? I heard crying and…YOU!" she said as she stared daggers at matt. Matt suddenly felt his heart gone cold at the icy stare of sakura's eyes. As he put down cream he looked at sakuras eyes and at her while she was moving towards. Her fists were clenched and she looked angry.

"Cream, I want you to cover you eyes." Sakura said angrily as she walked towards matt. As cream covered her eyes sakura let loose one of her fists and smacked matt around the face. As matt's throbbing red cheek left an imprint of sakura fist sakuras eyes that were once icy melted into flowing water and made her face go red and her eyes were puffy. "Don't ever do that again!" she said as she huffed and puffed angrily at him. As matt held his cheek sakura threw her arms around him and said in his ear. "Welcome back, we missed you." As matt wrapped his arms around her he said.

"I didn't mean to make you worry, it's just that…well I healed fast and I…err."

"I asked if matt could train me." Said espio all of a sudden "I needed the extra help plus we had to survive the three weeks on our own; with no one knowing." As sakura looked into matt eyes she could tell he wasn't lying.

"Well; the important thing is your home." She said cheerfully. As rubbed his cheek sakura suddenly kissed him and said to him with regretful eyes. "I'm sorry, you just make me so crazy at times." Matt just smiled he held no grudge to sakura, he could understand her actions. Suddenly a spark came to matt's eyes.

"Before I forget, harrier has something for us." As everyone turned to harrier they saw that he had a wooden box with a metal lock. They wondered what was in it. Meanwhile in the forest big mama was still trying to get Maeve off her back; as she flew in the air and barrel rolled through the skies Maeve was still holding on tight. As she plummeted towards the ground she turned on her back across a lake hoping that the water would make Maeve fall; but she held on tight even through the cold lake. As she flew back into the air she could still feel Maeve on her back.

"I can say one thing about her; she doesn't give up too easily." As she dove into the lake and then turned on her back to try the trick again; this time she made a big splash which caused it to rain. As the rain subsided a rainbow was formed over the lake. As Maeve continued to hold on she was being watched by elbcinos; as he saw her struggle he halved synthesized with her.

"Aw! Look at that! Seems like Maeve is in agony…Ha-ha!" as he continued to watch he thought to himself. "She must have exhausted all her fire…when she summoned Franziska here." He laughed at her pain. Down below him the girls we're awing at the rainbow saying how pretty it was. "Oh yeah, it sure is beautiful." He agreed with them. Meanwhile on planet nakuack a dark claw solider walked up to a big metal door and quivered at the sight of it. As his hand shook as it approached the door, the loud metallic bang echoed within. As it opened nothing but a wall of pitch black and a wall full of small craters was seen. As he walked forward a voice from the darkness spoke.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of training?"

"Umm…yes I know, but sir I thought you might want to know that…"

"What?!" said the voice from darkness.

"…the machine is near complete!" as the nervous solider stood where he was, silence fell in the pitch black room. Then from the darkness a swirling noise and a figure rushed towards him, as the figure jumped out of the darkness he pressed the swirling ball of darkness and shouted as it made contact.

"DARK RASENGAN!" as the dark ball exploded the dark claw solider was sent flying through the metal door and off its hinges the figure smiled and said. "Perfect! It works!" as he looked at his trembling hand a figure stood behind and said to him.

"Finally mastered it; have we my lord." As the figure turned he saw the dark warrior standing in his place.

"Yes I was so glad that solider came; I wanted to test its full power on a being before I used it on…HIM!" he growled. As he clenched his fist the dark warrior said.

"The power source will be here in three days, once then the universe will be at your feet."

"Excellent…once then maybe I could also persuade…her! To join me! You don't have a problem with that…do you?" as the dark warrior bowed he said to him.

"None what so ever…lord Takato." As Takato smiled he looked onto his beautiful machine in the setting sun.

"Soon…it'll all be over." Meanwhile back in the forest someone else was watching a setting sun, as elbcinos looked on he knew that time was nearly up; for both him and Maeve. As he held the scroll in one hand and watched Maeve still hanging onto Franziska in the light of the setting sun he knew she was strong but everyone has a limit. As Maeve saw the setting sun, she said to Franziska.

"Just a little longer! Once that sun sets and I haven't fallen off then you'll have no choice but to accept me as…your master."

"Never!" she said as she dived towards the water once again. As she dove towards the water she said to her. "I never said I'd agree to your deal, did i?"

"I don't care! I'm not falling off no matter what!" as she flew just above the lake she didn't turn over like the last time; instead she headed for the shore. As elbcinos watched he said to himself as he looked at the final moments of the day.

"That Maeve she's pushing herself beyond her limit; I wouldn't be surprised if she fell off at any moment." As Maeve panted heavily from the sheer fright of falling she was just glad it was over. Meanwhile Franziska was thinking of how to get rid of Maeve.

"I guess I could ignore her; but still the even the thought of losing to her really burns me up, there's no way I'm going to let that happen. Alright then it's time I put an end to this once and for all." As she lifted her head she turned towards Maeve and said. "Hey snot! What is your name? What do they call you?"

"My name? I told you!" said Maeve said tiredly "It's maeve hope leery."

"Well listen up maeve hope leery. I hope you don't hold it against me…if you die." She said as she took off for the clouds. As Maeve grasped on tightly to the big mamas back she saw the wings tucking in as they reached the outer atmosphere of the planet. As the sudden plummet towards the planet became clear Maeve knew that this phoenix would be trouble. As elbcinos looked up he saw the large burning figure in the sky coming down towards the ground. As he sighed he said to Franziska.

"Play fair, Franziska! This is a matter of pride for maeve too!" suddenly the large figure shadow became clear and he was in the path of the crash zone. As he quickly jumped up he panicked and started to run from the ever closing burning figure; a sudden gust of wind blew over him nearly sending him off the cliff. As she landed in the water a huge amount of steam evaporated the water and covered the forest in steam. Suddenly he screamed. "No! That's where all the pretty girls come." As Maeve wobbled unsteadily near towards the edge off Franziska's head she had to think of something to stay on.

"No I can't fall off, not when I'm this close to winning…" as she fell she preformed the fire clone Jutsu. As her fire clones appeared they rushed in to grab her as each fire clone grabbed another they formed a stable of chain that held the original from falling to the ground.

"Incredible…even in the condition's she's in she's still able to perform a fire clone Jutsu." Said elbcinos impressed off how Maeve was still hanging on. As the clones dangled down, they tried to swing her on to the beak of the resting phoenix one by one the clones pulled the other one up and then disappeared. When the last clone disappeared Maeve was standing on her beak; but Franziska tried one more head swing to throw off the weak Maeve, no matter how hard she tried Maeve stayed strong and stayed on. Suddenly Maeve started to laugh in Franziska's face and she got to her feet and said loudly to her.

"What do you think of that? I'm still on your back! That's right I beat you!" as she continued laughing she suddenly became very woozy and fell from her beak. As her eyes closed from exhaustion elbcinos from above became concerned for Maeve.

"No! If she falls like that she'll die!" as Franziska watched Maeve fall helplessly to the ground; she suddenly unfolded one of her wings and catched Maeve in it. As she recoiled her wing and brought her head down she said to her.

"Too bad for you…little snot; and you almost made it too." As the suns rays fell behind the mountain slowly elbcinos stood up he said to himself as he held the scroll tightly.

"Amazing! She could hold out so long against a tough opponent like Franziska." As he turned to the sun he knew his time was nearly up and so was Maeve's. As he looked at the scroll he thought it would be an excellent parting gift for her, to wake up and see it wasn't a dream. As Franziska gently place Maeve on her back, a scroll from the top spun down towards her. As it flew by her, Franziska watched the scroll unravel to reveal the name of her new master.

"Maeve hope leery, huh? Your scoutful elbcinos." As she looked into the setting sun she said to herself. "I am fully aware that this girl summoned me all on her own; she is courageous, it's been a long time since that boy from the leaf village dared to stand on my back. As maybe expected after that battle she is completely drained of energy. I don't mind lending her some of power when she needs it. But taking her back to where she belongs to rest would be best." As the sun fully set and the stars came up the hope was just about ready to leave. As matt wondered where Maeve was a sudden crash from outside shook the ship. As Walter and matt ran outside to see what caused it they saw on the ground next to a giant footprint was Maeve unconscious but with a smile. As Walter picked her up and gently whisked her away to the medical room matt examined the footprint. He knew he had seen those talons before. Next to where Maeve was standing was the scroll and note for Maeve. As the ships engines roared matt quickly grabbed the scroll and ran back to the ship. As the ships door closed the hope took off and into the starry night. Down on the ground harrier and the other screeching phoenixes saluted matt and wished him the best of luck and hoped their little goodbye present would be enough.

Sakura- this sucks! I could be doing anything aboard this ship but matt orders me to look after Maeve, yeah that's exciting (!). But I don't want to get matt into a worse mood that is because today is that day. Matt won't tell what its about but I'm sure it's serious.

NEXT TIME: MICRO BYTES

Sakura- well! Well! Well! It looks like sleeping ugly finally woke up! It's time to tell Maeve why she will never get with matt! Ever!

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	26. Micro Bytes

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 25: Micro Bytes! **

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As the light in the kitchen seeped through the crack in the door a sound of a spoon hitting the surface of the bowl was heard. Inside covered in flour was matt, with his eyebrows in sticky pink and black icing and egg yolk on his face, his eyes however were filled with sadness but he wore a smile to hide it. As he sighed at the cake he said to himself sadly.

"To think today's the day." He said as he finished putting the writing on the cake. On the cake in pink icing surround by a black décor read "KIA "K A T T H M" for matt he knew who this was for. Meanwhile outside the kitchen doors staring at the cake with greedy eyes was Kero. As he floated outside the door drooling he thought to himself.

"Oh man! That cake looks so awesome; but for some reason sakura told me to stay out." As he remembered what she said earlier today with scary looking eyes his heart nearly froze in terror, after all the things matt did to her she was defending him.

"Kero I'm warning; you go into that kitchen today… I will give matt full permission to turn you into a skin rug, understand?" as Kero shivered from the kunai knife arsenal that matt had in his room he thought anyone of those kunais would be used to skin him. Meanwhile sakura was in the medical room under strict orders from matt. In front of her a chess board with black and white pieces, the black was winning but it could all change round. As sakura gave out a yawn she said to herself.

"This sucks! I could be doing anything on board this ship; but matt orders me to stay here and keep an eye on sleeping ugly. I don't why; Maeve needs all the sleep she can get." As she looked at Maeve with jealous eyes she concentrated back on to her game which she was losing to herself quite badly. Back outside the kitchen Keros stomach began to growl at the delicious cake that was off limits to all. As he licked his lips with that oversized tongue of his he looked at the cake with hungry eyes. He had to have that cake no matter what the cost. As he quietly snuck into the kitchen he thought he was double O Kero with license to be full. As he took the shape of all the jars that were near the cake and making sure his timing was perfect so he didn't get spotted by matt. As the smell of the cake drew him closer to it he thought while matt's back was turned he go in for a quick bite and run as fast as he can. As he leapt from the shadows like a ninja of the night he could already taste that delicious cake. Suddenly Kero ended up biting into something hard and cold as she opened his eyes he saw that what he went into was a giant knife. Keros eyes that were once filled with greedy ambitions now turned to fear as he looked up to see matt's eyes hidden in the shadow of his hair. As Kero started to tremble matt said in a low dark voice to him.

"You dare to eat this cake! Prepare to taste the cold blade!" He said as he pulled up the giant knife from the kitchen side and swung it at Kero. As Kero flew to get away from matt he knew that was skilled with a blade so if he didn't do something he'd be toast; suddenly the opportunity rose to the occasion a bag of flour was left in Keros path. As Kero crashed into it he blinded matt temporarily he flew towards the ventilation shaft while dodging matt's wild blade in a blind fury. As he pulled the cover and went in he panted heavily and said.

"That…guy…is a…Psycho!" as his breathing echoed down the ventilation a small grey figure in the darkness with green eyes hid behind a corner of one the many corridors of the air vents. As matt wiped the flour from his face he manage to see the carnage he had caused with the blade coated in flour. Matt looked for Kero hoping to at least spear him. As Kero saw the craze look on matt's face he deiced to fly to sakura and tell that went psycho on him. As Kero flew by one of the corridors he thought he sensed something as he turned round he saw…nothing. Pitch black but something was always hiding in shadows. As he continued to fly to the medical room two sets of eyes opened that slanted and blinked sideways and set of small teeth glowed in the dark. As matt started to clean up a knock came at the kitchen door.

"Come in." matt called. As the door opened Walter stepped in and looked at the damage.

"Are you alright, sir?" he asked worried about the sudden scenery of a kitchen warzone.

"Yeah! I'm fine the cake is safe that's all that matters."

"The cake? Sir?"

"Yeah! You see todays the day when… sorry I can't say." Walter looked puzzled and knew he had to help matt, because today just by looking at matt you could see he was emotionally vulnerable. Back in the medical room Maeve was just starting to wake up and she slowly opened her eyes she saw that she was in bed the last thing she remembers was riding on a phoenixes back as she looked round she saw sakura sitting on her bedside this was a nightmare.

"So…you decided to wake up after all, I was just about to list you as dead and then call it a day."

"And a good morning to you too, sakura (!)" said Maeve still half a sleep. As sakura stood up she said to her.

"I bet you had to plenty of time to plan on how to steal matt away from me in your sleep."

"Why do you think that?"

"I just know you!"

"No you don't!"

"Yeah right (!) I see how you act around him; you're just planning to steal him away from me when it's clear he likes girls like me." She said as she showed Maeve what type of physique matt likes. "Besides, matt never really liked you so you may as well just stop trying because I know how he really feels and all you're doing is hurting him even more." All of a sudden Maeve snapped and yelled at sakura

"Shut up!" as sakura looked with panicked eyes at Maeve's outburst Maeve continued to yell at sakura. "You Are Being A Shallow, Prideful, Self Centered Bitch! It's Matt's Choice Who He Likes. You Treat Him As Though He Were An Idol And Not A Human Being! Pull Your Head Out Of Your Ass And Face Reality! We Are At War with Takato, Not In Some Silly Popularity Contest! Get out Of My Face and Back Off!" as small tears appeared in sakuras eyes she opened the door and said to her.

"Well I know what matt wants and you'll never get any guy with that face or temper." As sakura ran off to find Madison she was hoping to find comfort. Meanwhile Maeve was looking into a mirror that was left by her bedside and thought; maybe just maybe… sakura was right. All her life she never really cared about her looks she always thought she was ugly; but if a person like matt liked her then there was two possible answers. One was he needed glasses or two maybe she could do with a little make over and now feeling full of energy she went to one person on board that could help her with her overdue make over…Madison Taylor. As she walked passed the kitchen she saw Seras baking something and then she saw a delicious cake on the side with pink and black icing. As she walked in Seras turned round with a fresh cookie dough and saw Maeve in the door way, as she jumped she dropped the cookie dough all over the floor.

"Sorry If I scared you sis."

"That's okay it was just a shock to see you awake after three days."

"THREE DAYS?"

"Yeah, when matt and Walter found you; you were out like a light." Maeve started to blush. She started to fantasize about matt picking her unconscious body and carrying her to the bed. She had to ask Seras as she turned red.

"Did matt carry me in?"

"No Walter did!" Maeve's bubble popped. so close yet so far. As Maeve bent down to help Seras clean up the cookie dough she said with a beet red face to Seras.

"Do you think matt likes me?" Seras looked shocked at the sudden question as she thought hard she said to her at last coming up with an answer.

"He might, but I know he loves ginger snap cookies."

"How do you know?"

"I baked some while you were asleep and he loves them."

"I guess I could make some, and maybe I could give them to matt."

"Yep but before all that you going to need an apron." As she tied the white apron around her waist she washed her hands and the started making up fresh ginger snap dough. As Seras sliced up some ginger stems and placed them in the dough no one saw a small shadow creeping up upon the cake and then with a small munching and chomping the figure slipped away back into the ventilation leaving nothing but bite marks in the cake. Meanwhile in Madison's room sakura was talking to Madison telling her about what maeve said to her. As Madison sighed she said to sakura.

"She does make a Good Point. You are obsessed with matt but for what reason." sakura got Angrier epically when Madison was supposed to support her but sided with Maeve.

"You know and I know that Maeve is planning to use matt for our own personal gain."

"Is she? Or is that what you think?" as sakura suppressed her anger she said to Madison.

"If you need me; I'll be in the holo trainer; killing Maeve clones!" She said as she stormed off in a mad huff. After sakuras dramatic exit Madison thought to herself.

"Ever since her disappearance she's been acting really strange." Back in the kitchen Maeve and Seras were waiting for the ginger snaps to be done Maeve asked Seras.

"How long do you think matt's liked me?"

"I don't know have you asked him?" as Maeve went red she said while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well…I tried but… the words just don't seem to come out and then I look like a total idiot in front of him."

"Maybe he likes cute and shy." Said Seras trying to build up her confidence. As Maeve face went Beet Red she said to Seras

"To Think That I Captivated Him the Whole Time with Endurance and Not Even Be Aware Of It."

"I guess that's one more thing you and matt have in common." As Maeve smiled Seras said with a sad look on her face. "You have a lot more in common than you think." As she wiped away the sad face she said to her. "All you got to do is face it head on and hope that it all goes well, it's like you always say "When all hope fails, make your own". But Maeve sighed sadly and said.

"But I'm Not Much to Look At, Seras. The Only Thing I Have Going for Me Is Being A Soldier."

"Just How Oblivious Are You?" Seras suddenly to Maeve "Men Stare at You All the Time. I Smell Their Gushing Pheromones And Get A Little Agitated When They Leer."

"You Do?" Maeve asked her.

"Every Time. If You Can Influence Leers, Then You Can Affect Matt The Same Way." Maeve suddenly Hugs Seras and says to her. "I'm Grateful to Have You in My Life. You Are Very Kind to Me. Thank You So Much." As Seras smiled the ginger snaps where cooked, as Maeve grabbed the hot tray and put it on the side near the cake she read what it said on top. As she wondered what it meant she asked Seras to see if she knew. "Hey Seras?" as Seras looked up Maeve asked her "what does "KIA "K A T T H M" mean?" Seras shrugged and said.

"Probably one of matt's friends on earth." As the ginger snaps left to cool Maeve said to Seras.

"I got to see Madison to see if she could do something just to bring up some of my looks."

"You do that, once these cookies are done I'll put them on matt's desk."

"Matt has a desk?"

"Yeah in his office."

"Matt has an office?"

"Yeah about two days ago now. Don't worry Madison knows where it is."

"Thank god! Because I get lost around this ship." As she walked out the smell of ginger snaps followed her down the hall all the way to Madison's room. As Madison sorted out her closet to see what she could redesign a knock came at her door.

"Maeve what's up?" she asked curiously.

"Errm…I was wondering if you could…maybe…help me with my looks."

"You mean… a make over?" she nodded and with that Madison screamed. "I've been waiting to give someone a make over. I tried to give sakura a make over but she thinks she's too beautiful and matt will fall for her." As Maeve walked in Madison couldn't stop bouncing finally she had the chance to give someone the makeover she always dreamed of doing. As Maeve sat down in a pink swivel chair Madison told her as she tilted the chair to sink. "Just close your eyes and when open your eyes you'll look fantastic." As Maeve closed her eyes Madison started to wash her hair to try and straighten it. As she styled her hair with a blue flower to go in her red hair she thought it looked perfect. As she applied purple eye shadow and red lipstick to make her eye and lips really stand out and this was sure to get matt's attention. She wanted to show sakura that matt likes Maeve and no matter what sakura does Maeve will be with matt because no one can stop true love, because sakura fought the nothing card to save shaoran from having his feeling taking away from him. So why was sakura trying so hard to make sure that maeve didn't get close to matt. As she finished applying the mascara she said to Madison "Okay, open your eyes." As Maeve opened her eyes she asked Madison.

"How do I look?"

"See for yourself!" she said as she spun the chair round to face the mirror as she looked into the mirror she was quite shocked. She never saw such a side to her; she thought make up was for whores and people who tried to impress snob rich guys, but it looked good on her. As Maeve looked and winked at her own reflection the words that came out were.

"Oh my god! Is that really me?" Madison nodded. She looked beautiful she couldn't believe it this was bound to get matt's attention. Maeve couldn't thank Madison enough for what she's done; but there was still more to come. As Maeve turned round she saw a black silk dress and thought it was beautiful but the surprise was Madison designed it just for her. As Madison quickly put it on Maeve after taking off her uniform and seeing the scars on her back Madison realized why Maeve wouldn't wear anything that revealed her back, she now had a better understanding of Maeve's behavior but strangely enough it was almost similar to matt's behavior this made Madison wonder about the two of them. The silk dress was black as night and it covered Maeve's back so it was both stylish and good at hiding her scars, Madison also promised Maeve she'd won't tell anyone about the scars. Maeve could trust Madison it was just sakura she couldn't trust, at the moment. As she spun round and looked in the mirror she said to Madison. "This is…fantastic." Suddenly the door opened and a familiar voice was heard with the same insulting remarks towards her.

"That is the most ugliest thing I have seen." Said sakura with an icy tone.

"I designed that dress sakura!" Madison snapped at her.

"I wasn't talking about the dress." She said evilly. As she left her evil laugh echoed down the hallway until the door was shut. As Madison turned to Maeve she said to her.

"Ignore her! She's being insecure, the only persons opinion that matters is your own and matt's." she said trying to cheer Maeve up but Maeve just shrugged and said unaffected.

"It doesn't matter; those sorts of comments I ignore because they're single minded comments from single minded people." As Maeve looked at Madison after realizing what she just said Madison nodded in agreement and said to her reassuring her;

"Don't worry about it; Sakura's been like that for a while even I think that and I'm her best friend." As Maeve slipped on some high heels she went to find Matt to show him, her complete transformation. Although she could've done with out the high heels but if they matched the outfit she had to. As Madison walked with Maeve she was teaching her various things like how to act like a lady and how to get a guys attention, just as they turned a corner they saw the perfect subject to test Maeve's lady skills on…alucard. As Madison smiled she said to Maeve. "Okay time for a test drive!" she said as she pointed to alucard

"I don't think I'm ready."

"If you can get alucard to take you to matt, then you can do anything." As Maeve nodded and gulped she walked down the hall towards alucard she tapped him on the shoulder and asked "Excuse me, alucard. But could you escort me to Mr. matt Sonicble's office." Alucard turned and said confused about Maeve's sudden dialect.

"Maeve why are you…." As he looked upon her stunning beauty he was unable to speak.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Alucard?" she said sweetly and with liquid eyes. As alucard was unable to say anything he suddenly said with a breath of relieve.

"You look absolutely stunning, maeve. I'm sure matt will be most impressed." Maeve's face went red how did alucard know that she dressed this way for matt. Does everybody on the ship know the secret crush Maeve had on matt or was matt the only one who was oblivious to it? As he escorted her to matt's office Madison followed secretly filming Maeve as she walked with alucard, as she blushed she said to herself.

"I did it again and this time I'll get matt and Maeve confessing their love, it'll be so romantic." As she followed them down the hallway Walter stepped out from the kitchen carrying tea to master matt's office. As he turned something caught his eye, it was a young lady but this wasn't any young lady this was Maeve. As his mouth hung open he said as he dropped the tray set in surprise.

"My Word!" as the tray of tea smashed into pieces along the floor he was still staring at Maeve's sudden and stunning transformation. As he bent to pick up the pieces Maeve bent down to help.

"Do you need some help, Walter?"

"Oh no, I'm quite fine. I'll just make some more tea for master matt and bring some more for you when you see him." Maeve needed to know how does everyone know about her secret crush on matt and does matt know, probably not. Maeve was starting to have second thoughts, what if matt only liked as a friend and nothing more. But before she could say anything she was outside a large metal door that read. "Captain's office." And just like alucard and Madison disappeared from sight. As she went to knock on the door she then suddenly decided to…forget it and run the other way. As she turned the corner Madison stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't do it, in battle I'm fearless and fight bravely but telling matt how I feel about him is…scary."

"What's scary about it?"

"I don't know what to say to him."

"Just…tell him the truth, what's on your chest should be told with him." As Maeve strutted back to the door she knew this was it, it was all or nothing. As she knocked on the door matt's voice called out from inside.

"Just a minute." As a series of crashes and the occasional foul word after a large bump into something, the doors slid open and there stood matt in the doorway of his office. When the door opened he saw Maeve all dressed up in front of his office. "Wow! Maeve you look great!" as Maeve went beet red she gripped her fist and started to sweat. As matt looked at her with gazing eyes upon her Maeve's heart rate shot up. "Are you okay Maeve, you seem a bit red." As matt placed his forehead against hers she started to become short of breath. "Well you do seem feverish? I best escort you to the medical room." Maeve couldn't take it anymore; suddenly Maeve blurted.

"Matt Sonicble…i….i love you!" matt's eyes looked at her quite surprised she continued to say "There! I Said It! I know its Foolish and Probably Selfish, Its Just Something That Has Been on My Chest since I First Met You. So Go Ahead and Kindly Reject Me because I Don't Want to Be a Home wrecker." As she remembered all the things sakura said to her before all this, small tears started to flee down her face. As Madison watched the tears flow down through her make up, she knew this was new and too much for Maeve. As she decided to go in and pull her out an amazing turn of events happened as she continued to film she saw matt handing Maeve a handkerchief from his lapel pocket and said to her in a caring voice.

"Easy, your mascara starting to run, why don't we go into my office and talk." as he stepped to one side he politly said to maeve "ladies first." As Maeve walked in she thought to herself.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Why did I listen to them?" as Maeve took a deep breath she prepared her self mentally for a lengthy speech from matt. As the doors behind matt closed , Madison huffed around the corner.

"Oh poo! Now I won't be able to catch them confessing their feelings to each other." Meanwhile above her Kero was still walking in the vents. As he approached a vent a figure jumped out from around the corner and scared Kero. As Kero screams echoed down the vents all fell silent because the vents were sealed and no one heard him scream, is this the end of Kero? For matt he'd hope.

TO BE CONTINUED….

NEXT TIME: Matt- hold it!

PROJECT M- what is it?

Matt- we haven't gotten to the best part; and you want to end it now?

PROJECT M- Don't worry this part of a new series.

Matt- What new series?

PROJECT M- Space voyage- shorts

Matt- Space Voyage Shorts?

PROJECT M- trust me it'll be good; it's to explain events between events

Matt- well you're the author I hope you know what you're doing.

PROJECT M- Me Too!

Matt- So what do I say now?

PROJECT M- just read the script (Passes matt a script) (Matt reads script)

Matt- okay! Well it looks like i tell Maeve something important, I find out sakura snuck someone on board and Kero…is actually helping me? Wow now that's how you start a chapter!

NEXT TIME: HOW TO CATCH THE MYSTERY MUNCHER! (Space Voyage Shorts)

Matt- What? Someone took a bite out of the cake! When I find out who did it, they are in so much trouble.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	27. Dark reflection

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 26: Dark reflection **

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

On planet nakuack it was not a pleasant sight, the long term project that had been the center of slave work on the planet had finally been completed. As the loud rumbling of the machines energy drill bored into the ground Takato laughed evilly and insanely.

"At last! My greatest project and masterpiece is finally built." As the dark claw soldiers stood in amazement at the machine, the warning sirens of incoming universal protectors suddenly went off, as the looked up the one ship they feared to dread stood hovering above them…the hope! Suddenly a missile fired from the deck of the ship and exploded in the center of the dark claw soldiers, but this was no ordinary shell, this was smokescreen missile. As the dark claw soldiers couldn't see the grouped together hoping they wouldn't attack. This was an embarrassment; over five hundred dark claw soldiers and they're scared of one team of universal protectors. As the smoke started to clear a bullet went through three of soldier's heads and a zip wire cut off the rest, blood flew everywhere. As the group dispersed they ran into a blade which swung round slicing the bodies in half. As their limbs and every body part laid on the floor, the ground became visible and the smoke had completely gone and there on the battle field stood… them! Matt Sonicble, alucard Walter and Seras, the fighting dreamers but this was only half of them where were the others. Takato became furious with his so called army of fear! "You idiots!" he yelled down their earpieces "Attack and kill them all!" as Takato's army marched forward towards matt and the others, matt just smiled and said.

"You in yet!" he asked someone over his com link.

"We got the hatch open Maeve and Ben have gone in to disarm it, sakura's using her shield and we've got the rest." Said Madison as she and cream held the hatch open on the giant machine. As Ben looked inside as grey matter he told Maeve.

"Be careful Maeve, one spark from you in the wrong place and this whole thing could explode, killing everyone on this planet."

"Why? What's so dangerous about?" she asked.

"This is no ordinary drill, this is a core destroyer." Meanwhile on the battle field Seras was providing fire cover for matt, Walter and alucard as she ran with them to the machine, then from out of no where a surprise attack from a dark claw soldier nearly caught matt off guard, as he pulled out a small machine gun matt sliced the gun and the soldier in half. As he laughed confidently he said to Madison.

"Did you see that one?"

"Yes we saw it! Now stop showing off cover us!" as sakura held her staff and projected the shield over them an explosion happened in front of them but she managed to hold out. As sakura looked at cream she said to Madison.

"Don't you think cream will be better on the ship…where it's safe!" as sakuras shrieked voice echoed through the machine grey matter yelled back.

"If we don't shut this thing down It won't matter where we go, we'll all be dead." As the others took out the guards at the entry point they defended the machine from the rain of bullets coming at them. As Walters zip wire protected matt and the machine from the rain of bullets being fired at them the dark warrior contacted his master.

"Sire, matt and the others are preventing us to getting to the core destroyer. If we don't do something now they'll deactivate it."

"Focus on the machine…I'll take care of matt personally." As he removed his dark cape he grabbed his spear and placed it on his back. As he charged through the crowd of the dark claw soldiers he knew today was the day that everything would end, he could feel it. As matt and Seras made their way to the top to provide cover for alucard and Walter, matt was blind sided by a charging Takato and was knocked to the ground. As Takato held matt down, Seras turned to see matt in trouble as she took aim matt said to her.

"Just get going…I'll take care of him." As she nodded and continued to the top of the machine matt turned to Takato and said "look who finally came out to play."

"No more playing matt… this ends today." As he curled his right hand he preformed the rasengan except it was dark.

"Hey! That's my rasengan!" matt protested about the cheap imitation Takato preformed. As Takato brought it down he yelled.

"DARK…" before Takato could finish, matt countered his attack with his.

"RASEGAN" matt yelled. As the two rasengan's collided they both got surround by a dark orb which then collapsed on itself and then it disappeared along with matt and Takato. The two collisions of power created a tear in the space time continuum thus they helplessly hurtling through time. As matt tried to figure this out Takato yelled at him.

"You fool! What have you done?"

"Why does it always have to be my fault?" matt protested. As Takato's grip weakened he was sent into one part of time while matt was sent to the other. As a time gate finally opened matt was thrown into a weird dimension in time, as he hit the ground he tumbled and rolled over the dusty ground from concrete derbies. As matt laid in the center of a barren waste land of a city hit by war he got to his feet and shook off his feeling of pain from the crash into the time period. As he looked around he said to himself with sarcasm.

"Great time to warp myself to an alien planet (!)" as he picked up his blade which flew away from him, he looked around to see… no signs of life. So he decided to see if he could find anyone as he walked down an empty street some of the buildings looked familiar to matt, yet he had never been to this planet. As he walked further down the road to see abandoned cars and building blown apart he called out to anyone hiding in the shadows. "Hello, anyone home?" as matt turned a corner his eyes widened in fear and he couldn't believe it. "No…this can't be, I'm…home?" in front of him was oddly shaped building that was half destroyed but it was not the building that made matt realized where he was, it was the clock next to it also known as "Big Ben." As matt collapsed to his knees he yelled in utter disbelief.

"No, NO! You idiot! You blew it up… you blew it all to hell." In matt's futile attempt to find life or someone he knew he called out to his friends. "Ben! Sakura! Maeve! Any body!!" as his voice echoed he knew that he was…alone. As he clenched his fist he went to look for Takato because matt knew this had to be Takato's doing. As he walked angrily down the road he passed several broken shop mirrors, he didn't notice that his reflection looked…different. As matt's frustration blinded his sight of where he was going he tripped over a pile of junk that was in his path. As he looked at the dome cracked machine he kicked it in frustration and said angrily.

"Stupid piece of crap!" as he got to his feet he carried on walking looking for Takato. As he turned a corner the pile of junk matt kicked moved. As its six metallic legs rose from the ground two more like it rose from the rubble and followed matt. As matt stopped outside a shop with its window still intact he took a breather he had no idea of what was ahead waiting for him. As he walked passed the intact mirror he suddenly caught some thing out of the corner of his eye, it was his reflection. "Wow this strange mirror including ones that change you entire look." He said as he looked at his reflection. The reflection had longer blond hair, a black eye patch over his right eye and with scars down his arm. His clothes were black with a red symbol in the middle. Then all of a sudden the reflection stopped reflecting. As matt moved his left hand the reflection started to come out of the mirror, this freaked matt out. As the reflection moved towards matt it said to him.

"I…want…it back!" he said as it reached for matt's right eye. Before it got any closer to a sudden shot from a laser cannon blew up the window and shattered both the window and the reflections chances. As matt removed his arms from his face which he used to shield himself from the glass fragments he turned to see three machines with giant laser cannons aiming at him, as they closed in on him they said in a robotic voice.

"Priority one; capture Matt Sonicble."

"Capture this!" he said as he threw a kunai with an exploding tag attached. As it exploded flying parts of the robots came out from the smoke and landed in front of matt, still transmitting. As matt kicked it the robot stopped transmitting. "No doubt Takato sent those robots to look for me, whatever he did to this world, I'm going to do it to him." As he continued walking he hadn't realized yet that he was being followed not by a robot, but by a shadow. Meanwhile by a shattered building Takato laid on a pile of rubble, as he brought himself to his feet and yelled down the earpiece.

"All units! Report!" no answer, nothing but static "I said report!" still nothing, suddenly Takato roared "Dark warrior, I'll have your head for this." Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and said to him angrily.

"Hey Takato!" as matt spun Takato around and held up against a weak wall he said angrily to him with burning eyes of hate. "What did you do?" as Takato tried to release himself from matt's tight grip he told him.

"If my plan succeed there wouldn't even be a planet left let alone a city." As Takato pushed matt threw him to the other side of the street he said to him. "You must've done this."

"I'm the good guy here so I doubt it could've been me." As matt and Takato continued their struggle they wanted to prove something without interference from either side. As matt jumped into the air to do a striking eagle kick Takato grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground. As matt laid at Takato's feet he did a sweep kick and brought down Takato. This fight continued for a long time neither one willing to give up, as matt reached for his blades Takato reached for his spear this time it was serious. As matt's sword gleamed into the dark clouded sky Takato's spear also gleamed but this gleam was for blood not for light. As they charged at each other, they roared ferociously like two dragons over the treasure of the cave. Suddenly from out of no way an energy beam hit matt in the back paralyzing him to the floor. As he looked up saw armies in black with a red symbol embroider on to their chests. As hundreds of them came marching out of the alley ways and sliding down buildings by zip wire they held their alien type laser guns at matt and surrounded him, Takato said to them.

"It's about time, Dark warrior destroy him." As they pointed their guns at him matt was completely outnumbered and outgunned.

"Oh boy! This don't look too good." As Takato laughed he said confidently.

"Finally, your destruction is close at hand!" suddenly one of the soldiers took their aim off matt and fired a paralyzing shot at Takato. As Takato got shot back he laid on the floor paralyzed for a brief time and said to them. "What is the meaning of this?" as the soldiers cocked their guns and aimed them at matt and Takato it didn't look good for either of them. "This is treason! I'll have all your heads for this!" as matt laughed at Takato he said to him mockingly.

"Looks like someone wanted to change sides." As soon as matt said that the guns where then pointed back onto him. "Or not!" he said as he withdrew his last comment. As matt and Takato stood back to back after being corned into the center of the circle Takato roared at them.

"Who dares turn my army against me." As the circle broke apart a man in a different uniform probably the head general stepped into the ring and ordered them to surrender.

"Drop your weapons!" he said in a commanding voice "Resist and you'll be destroyed." Takato was disgusted by who had taken complete control of his army.

"They're freaks! Nothing but humans!"

"Then why are you shooting at me for…he's the bad guy!" matt said as he pointed at Takato.

"Surrender or be destroyed." He commanded again, but Takato just laughed at the ridiculous order.

"Surrender? To you? HA!...Death it is!" as Takato put away his spear he reached for a small hunters knife he had in his back pocket. As he held in his right hand he slashed his left hand and coated the blade in his own blood. As he laughed insanely as he sliced through his own flesh the blood splatter was on the ground as it dripped from his hand. He then set his eyes on the soldiers and ran towards them in a mad dash towards with a hunter's knife. As the soldiers fired their rounds, they had no effect on Takato as he stabbed three them in the chest with ease, as matt watched Takato's rampage, he was about to stop him, that was until a soldier shot him from behind and then gave a surprise kick to the legs to bring him down. As matt got down on his knee from the impact he looked up and said angrily.

"Alright if that's the way you want it." As he got up he swung his fist round and punched out the guy he surprised attacked him, as the sound of breaking bones and flesh being sliced echoed, matt and Takato we're almost working together. Suddenly their bodies started to grow fatigue and they became slower in their reactions. As a group of soldiers came charging at Takato, Takato waited until they were in rifle range. As he pulled a gun from under his cloak he pulled the trigger twice but killing three soldiers with three bullets. His moves with a gun were almost to the level of matt's but this didn't concern matt one bit. As one by one the soldiers fell to the mercy of matt's fighting skills and were brutally murdered by Takato's rage and blood lust, their numbers diminished and became less of a threat. As matt charged at a soldier with a rasengan Takato jumped in front to kill the soldier and ended up taking most damage from matt's rasengan. As the force of the Jutsu sent Takato and the dead soldier flying into a building wall, matt said Takato, apologizing. "Sorry…I think…. Are we on the same side or not." As Takato rose to his feet as he dug himself out of the dirt mound that was caused by the force he said angrily with burning rage.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" suddenly he charged matt into the shattered remains of an office wall and through to the other side. As the soldiers all ran down the ally way and over the heaps of broken buildings, matt and Takato were on a very large flat surface on top of a mound. As Takato lunged at matt he grabbed his arms hoping to rip them off. As Takato's grip tightened on matt's arms, matt felt his chakra being blocked and was unable to perform any…that involved his hands. As he focused on an element the energy from the lighting elements sent a shock wave down Takato's arms, Takato felt he had a power overload and collapsed in front of matt's feet. As matt rubbed his hands up and down in a job well done he only just realized that he was surrounded by hundreds of enemy soldiers. As he cracked his knuckles and his neck he said with confidence.

"No problem…I got this." Later matt found himself, stripped of his weapons and uniform and cuffed to a metal wall cuff inside a heavily armored truck; across from him Takato stared at him and said sarcastically.

"Impressive tactic (!)" As the metal doors closed automatically the van drove off with them inside to a location unknown to them. The road was bumpy and so was the atmosphere inside the truck.

"Hey!" yelled matt at Takato defending his tactic "It would've worked if you didn't get in my way…again." As Takato ignored matt and looked around he yelled through the metal bars to the drivers.

"Where are you taking me." As the drivers ignored him matt looked out the window to see the destroyed city and the vans that carried the surviving soldiers he said to himself out loud.

"I don't get it… this is kinda like earth, but everything's…messed up." As Takato sighed he said to matt.

"It's painfully obvious that we're in an alternate reality, somehow during our collision of techniques we must have opened a warp hole in the space/time continuum."

"Wow! Thanks for the science lesson professor Takato (!)"

"I don't know what sickens me more, you or this place." As matt looked out the window he said to Takato.

"Wait to you see this!" as Takato looked out the window he saw that it was a big heavily armed battle cruiser, that was nearly destroyed. It was beyond repair but it served as one of those plastic wrecks in the bottom of the fish tanks. As his eyes deepened and widened he said in a low voice.

"My ship!" as the bay door opened the van's rolled inside to unload the prisoners. As they rolled inside the huge metal doors for what looks like the remains of a hanger closed behind them with a loud metallic crunch. As Takato looked out the window he was disgusted by what he saw, refugees seeking shelter in his ship. As the van stopped he and matt were lead to the brig. As one of the gates opened with a single bed and cold metal floor Takato was chucked in first. Next door to him with the same décor matt was tossed in. as the doors quickly locked down Takato yelled furiously. "How dare you treat me like this aboard my own ship." But matt however wasn't the slightest bit concern as he leant against the gate he said calmly.

"I just hope they feed their prisoners, I haven't had lunch yet."

"Ugh! How is it possible for you to keep defeating me when I clearly have the superior technology and scientists?"

"Hey! If you don't inspire your crew then your practically defeated before I throw a single punch." As Takato grew angrier he slammed his fists at the cold metal door that kept him imprisoned and yelled down the hall.

"I demand to know whose in command here?" suddenly a familiar voice came from the shadows. It was a dark and cold voice with rage hidden in depths of the darkness as he spoke.

"That, would be me!" a tattered red coat and an armored leg, with familiar white gloves and sunglasses stepped forward. As the guards behind him held their guns in defense at the prisoners they saw the black hair cloaking the figures shoulders in a cape of darkness. "And I don't think you're in a position to demand anything." The scar down his left eye left not only a scar on the face from a battle but a past memory for the figure, but matt knew who this figure was.

"Hey, Alucard. I'm glad to see you… just open this gate and let me out of here, Takato's really starting to stink up the brig." As alucard smiled at matt he said to him coldly.

"It looks like you've grown only a little since I last saw you." As mat looked down he said sadly.

"Only a little." As he raised his eyebrow at him his attention turned to Takato.

"Takato…all this time we thought you were dead, what rock have you been hiding under?" Takato became enraged at the questionable insult.

"The day I hide from scum like you is the day the universe explodes." As alucard laughed he agreed with Takato.

"Indeed…" as he turned his attention back to matt he said to him coldly and hateful. "What's the matter matt? You've sunk so low that you consult with a spineless being like Takato."

"Spineless?"

"What? Hey you got the wrong idea, I was kicking his butt when we ended up in this warp thing and…"

"Don't insult my intelligence!" snapped alucard with blazing eyes of hate. "Your lies don't work here., since our war began we've been trying to capture you." Matt couldn't believe what he just heard.

"War? Us?" as matt thought back to the times he beaten alucard he could only think of one thing. "Hey if it was about that rifle training, it was just for fun. I'll let you win next time." As alucard looked at matt uncaring about the past he said to him coldly.

"Now that I have you, I'll make sure you rot in this cell for the rest of your life." As he walked his eyes watched matt until he left the brig. As the guards stand behind to guard them, matt said out loud.

"This alternate dimension alucard is a real blood lust jerk… I mean more than the regular dimension alucard." Takato scoffed at alucard's behavior towards them both. Takato found it strange that a dictator like alucard would spare his two worst enemies.

"If we are truly his enemies, he should have eliminated us. Even in victory you fighting dreamers are pathetic." Matt laughed and said to Takato.

"And getting locked up in your ships brig isn't pathetic." As matt leant against the wall he said wishfully. "Man I wish Maeve was here, she'd probably bust open the door and knocked out the guards by now." Suddenly the two guards fell to the ground as they were knocked unconscious by Takato. As Takato got to matt's gate matt said to him "Yeah kinda like that." Suddenly Takato grabbed matt and slammed him to the wall, as he held matt off the ground and against the wall, pinning him by using his arms matt looked at him and said. "Oh sure, you a real tough guy without your army behind you (!)" as Takato looked at him angrily right then and there he could have finished matt off.

"Nothing would give me great pleasuring in slicing off your head…" as Takato placed him back on the ground he said as he sighed "… but unfortunately I need your help." As he released his grip on his arms matt said to him unwilling to help Takato.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't we'll never get back to our own dimension!"

"Okay! First we have to get back our stuff! But…" as matt wiped his arms he told Takato. "You've got to stop with all the touching, you're sweaty!" as they managed to avoid the guards down the hallways, they were close to the room where their stuff was being kept, matt was still a little confused on why Takato needed his help. "So you're saying because we came here together we have to leave together?"

"Yes!" he sighed irritated "This is basic interdimensional mechanics." As matt looked at him with his confused blue eyes he said sarcastically.

"Yeah (!) I must've slept through that class."

"Never mind! All you need to know is if we don't have the same power in our techniques from last time we could end up in any dimension."

"I wonder what the next dimension would be like." As matt thought about a world filled with his favorite stuff with his friends their, he started to space out. As he stopped Takato grabbed and slammed against the wall to wake him up.

"Wake up! Wake up!" as they peeked around the corner they saw the hanger area which was heavily guarded. In two giant glass cases were Takato's uniform and weapons next to matt's uniform and weapons. There was only way for them to obtain their weapons and gear and that was a distraction. "We'll need some sort of diversion!"

"Right…Diversion!" as matt thought had to distract them he accidently set off an alarm, but only Takato knew what this button was for. As the sirens went off and flashing red lights Takato screamed.

"No you idiot!" outside a giant stream of light from a laser came shooting up into the sky lighting up the once dark clouds into a dusky sunset. As matt repeatedly slammed his fist on the button to shut it up. As the alarm went off the laser stopped as matt laughed nervously he said to Takato.

"I'm sure no one heard that?" suddenly multiple guns being loaded surround matt and Takato "Yeah they heard it." Matt said as he looked at guns.

"Have I told you how much I hate you?" footsteps approached the group, as they waved apart to open up to the center there stood alucard and the two guards Takato knocked out earlier walking towards them. As alucard looked at matt he smiled.

"I'm impressed! Allowing yourself to get caught so that you can activate a homing beacon to find our base, I see you haven't lost your strategic touch." Takato said surprised.

"Strategic touch"? Him?"

"Hey!" matt reacted to that comment of insult.

"I should have eliminated the two of you right away… I wont make the same mistake twice." He said as he pulled out an upgraded version of his Jackal. He was going to shoot them down like dogs, as his fingers were on the trigger and sudden quake around the whole ship which made alucard unbalanced. Suddenly the large metal bay doors were blown off by a powerful explosion and in marched quickly were a bunch of soldiers carrying a lot of advanced weaponry. Their uniforms were white with a gold shield and sword but were soon to be covered in blood as they opened fired on everyone.

"They found us!" said one of the panicked men. Matt couldn't help but cheer for the reinforcements.

"Alright! Back up has arrived." As rockets were launched at the weakened walls rubble came a tumbling down in front of matt and Takato as it separated them from alucard. As stood clear of the falling rubble Takato told matt.

"We have to get our gear." Matt nodded and said to him in agreement.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" as they quickly climbed up the smoking rubble and avoiding the lasers being fired from either side, as alucard growled of losing both sight of matt and Takato and the attack of the army he ordered his men.

"To your posts, defend the city." As they scattered matt and Takato continued sliding down the rubble, as they slid down the debris pile Takato told matt.

"Once we grab our gear, perform the technique and we return home."

"Right…the technique." Said matt hesitantly.

"You do remember how to do your own technique."

"Yeah sure I do…I just don't have the chakra." As Takato picked up a rock he smashed the glass of both matt's and his gear. "Thanks…Takato." Matt said slowly as this was new to him, thanking Takato. As Takato faked smiled at matt he shook his fist away from matt and said under his breath.

"What I do now, is so that I can kill you in our own dimension." Suddenly a whistle came from the destruction of the city, it was matt signaling Takato.

"Come on Takato! I suggest we get out of here so I can recharge." Matt said as he stood on top of the mound. As Takato used his power of darkness to climb the mound they looked on over a battlefield which was a bloodied sight. As a helpless child ran away from the soldiers in white one mercilessly shot him through the head with pinpoint accuracy. As one by one alucard's soldiers fell to the ground the rest fought bravely a group of them gathered together and joined in strength as they shot and killed two of the white soldiers, but as they fell two more with heavy bazookas arrived and then hell breaks loose, as the aim for one of the weak structural points that was holding up the very ship. As matt and Takato ran towards the nearest exit the soldiers tried everything they can to evacuate even at the cost of their own lives. As blast past the soldiers in white they seem to ignore them and continue smashing alucard's army into dust. Whoever these guys were they were serious about killing every last one.

"These guys are causing more damage than alucard." As the soldiers in white blasted three pillars they fell through the ceiling it caused more rubble to fall crushing a family of soldiers. Suddenly an emergency alarm activated of alucard's scanner, as he put on his face the single green lens it scanned the area and detected the worst possible situation.

"The city's coming down… all units head for the surface." As the mass evacuation began of the population began a young girl and her mother tripped where a pillar was about to collapse on top of them. Suddenly alucard swooped in and held it up while they escaped as matt and Takato ran for the exit matt turned round and saw that alucard was in trouble, he may have tried to kill him but deep down matt knew that the alucard he knew was still in there as he ran to the lamp post he grabbed it and swung round to go back to alucard.

"No leave him! We need to get back to our own dimension!" yelled Takato but matt paid no attention he knew what he was doing was the right thing. As he preformed the multi shadow clone Jutsu, a hundred clones held up the pillar while the real matt swooped in and grabbed alucard just before his chakra ran out. As matt ran back the other way dragging alucard behind him, the pillar fell down on top of his clones making them disappear. As the huge dust cloud followed them matt turned back to face alucard and said to him sternly.

"Alucard, stop acting crazy and come with me!"

"Never!" he refused but had no choice since matt had his arm in a tight grip and was unable to release himself. As he and matt got covered in the thick black smoke they jumped out of a hole in the ships hull and slid down a sand dune to safety. Behind them the ship started setting off large explosions along the ship as it slowly collapsed in on itself. As matt watched their base exploded into a fire storm he couldn't believe how lucky they were to escape out of that so easily. As the soldiers of alucard's army slowly rose to their feet, their numbers were smaller than ever. As alucard took off his sunglasses he said to matt swearing victory in the future battle with him. "You may have won the battle, but not the war. I will destroy your army matt."

"Why do you want to destroy…my army?" matt asked confusedly.

"You have an army? And all of my forces have been destroyed? I don't think I can stomach this dimension any longer." Said Takato sickly. As matt turned to alucard he said to him.

"Come on alucard don't be all evil, it doesn't suit you. You better as a good guy." Suddenly alucard said something that would rock matt to his core.

"I am a good guy!"

"Then…who's the bad guy?" suddenly some of the men ran in terror and hid for cover screaming.

"It's her that means he's here!" as matt, Takato and alucard looked up they saw a tall black hooded figure standing above them, as her cloak fluttered in the wind she removed her hood to reveal a familiar pair of…rabbit ears? As she looked around her she said coldly down her com link.

"Rebel forces…defeated, awaiting orders master!"

"No way! Creams the bad guy!" matt said shocked to find out her own daughter was the bad guy. Suddenly from out of no where a second tall figure, about a foot taller than cream, came from nowhere and landed down in front of matt, Takato and alucard. As he laughed insanely with his hand clutching round a blood red moon. His black cloak had an iron plating shoulder amour and as he removed his cloak he smiled evilly and said in cold commanding voice.

"Destroy them all!" Matt, alucard and even Takato were surprised to see who it was with his long black hair and with his eyes in different colors. His left eye was blue while his right eye had the familiar red XANA symbol. Matt could see that this person with a cruel and twisted smile which cried for blood and with his face in darkness no matter how far in the light he was; was in actually fact…Himself!

Matt- I can't believe it! That's really me! How did I turn out that way?

Alucard- it happened long ago, once you had a taste for blood you went mad but more later right now we have to stop your master plan… before he causes more destruction on an unexpected dimension.

Takato- and how are we going to do that??

???- Perhaps I can help.

Alucard- no it can't be!

NEXT TIME: THE SHATTERED MIRROR

Alucard- police girl! You're…alive? How did you survive the slaughter?

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	28. The shattered mirror

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 27: The shattered mirror **

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As the burning ship remained on fire behind them, the fires of war was currently at a stand still, as the evil matt looked down to see a younger him he looked surprised. As matt stared back at the dark reflection of himself the dark reflection looked at him with those evil eyes. Takato couldn't believe it he yelled questioningly.

"Two of them? Hasn't this dimension been torturing me enough?"

"This guy is supposed to be me?" matt asked.

"That explains a great deal." As the evil matt looked at cream he ordered her.

"Cream, what's the status?" As cream analyzed matt with her green lens scanner she then told the other matt.

"DNA matches although trace signatures indicate he is from another dimension, besides that he is you." As he jumped down from the top of the mound and landed only a few feet away from him, he did this deliberately to see how the other matt compared to him, as he smiled evilly and said mocking.

"Looks like some one put me in the wash for too long…how you have the courage to where those pathetic organizations emblems are beyond me."

"Hey! Knock my height all you want, but no disrespects hellsing or dream x." matt said as he held his fists tightly. The evil matt shook his head and said laughing.

"Hellsing? Dream X? HA! I abandon those pathetic organizations long ago…" as matt and matt stood within stand still of each other cream approached her matt and asked.

"Permission to destroy them, my lord!"

"I'll take care of this myself." He ordered her.

"Never!" alucard yelled "No more destruction…your madness ends here matt!"

"Wait your saying I did this I mean he did!" as the evil matt smiled he told matt.

"And now thanks to you I have the co-ordinates to your dimension, I can destroy earth all over again!" as matt's eyes looked deep in horror he imagined what would happen if his evil twin as it were to destroy the earth and killing innocent people, as he saw the blood flying and young children being either trained to be his soldiers or being shot and to see London in flames once again. Matt was not going to let that happen.

"What makes you think, I'm going to let you do that?"

"THIS!" he said as his cloak flew off him, as he still wore his armor plating he held in his hands an advanced state of the art rocket launcher, as he pulled the trigger the giant rocket flew at matt at top speed, as he looked blankly at it Takato swept kicked him down to the floor narrowly missing the rockets warhead. As matt landed on his back he saw the rocket flying towards the ship, upside down. As he got to his feet he said to his evil twin.

"That all you got?" as the rocket flew into the ship it exploded on contact with a leaking fuel tank still full of flammable fuel. As the large fire engulfed the ship, it also engulfed matt, Takato and alucard. As rubble from the destroyed ship buried them it was almost like a funeral had been planned for all three of them. As the evil matt laughed he signaled his army to retreat back to base to prepare for another conquest. As he and cream remained he ordered her.

"Lock in the co-ordinates and prepare the dimensional gate."

"Understood my lord!" cream complied with her fathers orders.

As she disappeared using her power of darkness to quietly slink away into the shadows matt remained. As he laughed evilly at the last of the resistance he knew then no one could stop him now, no one! Upon the hill behind the ship a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes with a pair of binoculars and an armored truck watched the explosion and the scattered dust. Her style of clothes was desert gear with goggles and ragged remains of a ripped uniform with half an emblem missing from her left arm. She wore around her neck a familiar red fire amulet on a silver chain a keepsake of a memory. As she jumped into her armored truck the engine roared and down the hill, to the graveyard of the ship. At the smoking remains of the ship the armored truck had stopped just a distance away, suddenly the rubble in front of her started to move, as she turned out the headlights and hid behind a huge chuck of the ship she watched to see who would come out. As an arm suddenly bursted up from the ground the figure finally stood up once again, the woman couldn't see who it was so she waited to hear his voice. Suddenly another pile of rubble started to move as alucard picked himself up, as he stood up matt asked him.

"Everyone ok?" alucard's answer was not a happy one

"My armies decremented, my stronghold crushed and now there's not one but TWO matt's on a rampage…Yeah, I'm great (!)" matt became angry of how evil his evil twin became.

"I am so going to kick his butt…I mean my butt, I mean…hell you know what I mean." As some of the men started to move some of the rubble away from Takato, he suddenly bursted out of the ground and stood on his feet hoping that this was a bad dream, unfortunately it wasn't. "I guess that counts as me beating you again Takato." As Takato looked at him with hatred eyes he said darkly to matt.

"Why don't we just return to our own dimension so I can finish beating you."

"No way!" matt refused "I'm not going to let some tall, evil version of me going around wrecking dimensions."

"But we have nothing to fight him with!" as a cold wind blew the woman's eyes teared up she knew that voice, it was alucard suddenly she stood up from behind the chunk of debris and said.

"That's not entirely true."

"Who's there?" questioned alucard to the shadowy figure. As the shadowy figure stepped forward alucard's eyes opened wide, he was immensely shocked. As he stuttered his words he said to the shadowy figure. "P-p-police girl….you're alive? But how did you survive the slaughter?" matt ignored the slaughter part and looked at her and said shocked.

"Wow! Seras you look…different!" as she sharply turned her blue eyes to red with hatred she said to matt as she pulled a gun on him.

"If I do it's because of you…you twisted sick bastard." As she fired the shot at matt to his forehead alucard blocked the bullet. "Master…?"

"It's not him…he's from another dimension, he could be our only hope." He said as he regenerated the bullet wound. As matt looked as confused as everyone else what did he mean by "Him being their only hope…" only hope for what? "With his help…we can bring this war to an end!" as Seras agreed but matt said to alucard.

"I thought you said we had nothing to fight him with."

"And like I said that's not entirely true because I have…this!" said Seras as she showed them the huge heavily armored van. "It's the fighting dreamer's battle truck…before…it happened!"

"What happened?" matt asked.

"There no time! Just tell matt how to drive the thing and let's get going." Alucard ordered her.

"Him? Drive? Are you kidding?" she said stuttering at the fact that alucard told Seras to tell matt how to drive a vehicle that once belonged to them, "Why?" she asked.

"Because matt probably knows how you drive, but matt doesn't know he drives." This left even Takato scratching his head on the plan. As matt looked around he said to them from the back.

"Well now we got two things on our side…Us and this truck." As he tapped the back of the truck the back door fell off narrowly missing his feet. As Takato looked at the poor maintenance of the truck he said to them.

"Well at least we have we still have our tactics!" as matt tried to put the door back he asked them.

"Now if I were a two bit tall evil version of myself…where would I be?" only alucard knew because where had built his hideout left an undying scar in his heart.

"The dimensional gate is at his fortress."

"I got a fortress…Excellent!" probably a poor choice of words, as matt swallowed his words he looked down at the others to see their disapproval faces on the fortress comment. As matt smiled sheepishly he said retracting his last comment. "I mean…Let's go get him." Matt's fortress stood on top of a tall hill of debris, the fortress was made of white stone and was guarded by a huge metal gate. As the flag of his empire waved in the wind his army stood ready by it waiting for the orders of the advancement by the leader. As they stood silently with guns locked and loaded waiting for the conquest to begin they glorious leader who they swear to follow for all entirety stood watch over them. As his dark cloak fluttered in the wind he said to cream.

"Destroying earth, and enslaving everyone the second time will be even more satisfying." As he looked at the scientist next to him he ordered them. "Engage the dimensional gate." As they flipped some switches and activated the big circular gate an image appeared, it wasn't earth but it was just as good because there was a war happening there and matt's forces would destroy them all. As the soldiers started to march forward towards the gate it seemed matt's ultimate conquest of this planet and earth would be a shoe in. As matt watched his army march forward into the gate he knew then nothing could go wrong, that was until an annoying noise was heard coming closer, it was a novelty horn of a song called la cucaracha. Matt's ears picked up on the song. "What?" he said like he knew what was coming. Suddenly the large metal gate that once stood at the front of the fortress was now crumpled by the roaring engines of the battle truck. As it drove into the fortress at full speed everyone held on tight to something at matt's driving skills. As a missile came out of the side of the battle truck matt said to the others.

"This is a little I like to call "closing the gate"." As he launched the missile at the gate the explosion blew away most of the top part of the gate, didn't destroy it completely but matt managed to stop the army from advancing. As he screeched the tyres round the corner Seras and alucard jumped out of the back and advanced to the front while Takato and matt jumped out of the side doors. They meant business by the way they held their guns ready to attack. Seras held a double cannon machine gun held under her arms while alucard still had his same Jackal and 454 casual round guns. Takato held his spear tightly his hands with the evil glare and the spear end towards the ground. Matt pulled out the jackals shadow and his shadow rifle which hadn't used in a long time but right now seemed like the time to use it. As they stood in a close defensive position matt yelled to his evil twin. "No one's going anywhere! You got that?" as the evil matt clenched his fist tightly he yelled.

"You should be dead! I'm going to sweep you aside like the pathetic dust ball you are!"

"Yeah right! You and what army?"

"No doubt that one!" Takato said to matt as he pointed towards the huge platoon that stood in front of him.

"Oh right!" suddenly a shot from nowhere blew alucard back, as Seras rushed to help him matt turned to see who it was, with her energy gun still smoking from the white hot electrical pulses stood cream. She had pinpoint accuracy all because of that green lens scanner. As he alucard slowly regenerated cream turned to her father and said coldly.

"I'll handle this!" as she jumped from her the high stand she was standing on next to her father she then used her ears to fly suddenly she approached matt and gave him a leaf hurricane to the face sending him into the back wall next to alucard. As she approached matt she told him with a cold icy stare. "You're an obsolete agent, you don't hold a candle to my master, and you're a disgrace!" matt became angry at her daughter or not he was going to show her that he was not.

"Does this look obsolete to you?" he said as he charged with a rasengan at her. As matt got close cream stood there, but she grabbed his wrist cutting off his chakra circulation and deflecting the rasengan away. As he looked at her with his blue eyes she looked back with her own eyes which were not the ones he remembered. The icy stare she gave to him earlier appeared once more and said colder than ever.

"Yes it does!" as she took aim with her energy gun she was going to end her fathers own life, that was until a surprise attack from Takato sent her flying to the other side of the fortress. As the soldiers stared at the injured cream they turned back at Takato then without warning or command the soldiers rushed towards them, it was going to be an ultimate fight. As the fight began matt swung his fist around and knocked out the one of the advancing guards. As Takato ripped three of them apart with the help of alucard, Seras jumped into the van and stepped on the throttle. Her tyres burned as she ran over the three of the guards that were coming towards matt. As she opened door quickly she suddenly grabbed him and screeched her tyres, why she saved him from being skewed by their spears.

"Seras, you saved me…?"

"Don't think I did it because I like you ok, because I don't!" she snapped at him with anger.

"Why not? What did I … I mean, he do."

"The most horrible thing ever…this is all I have to remember her by." She said as she showed him the fire amulet around her neck, suddenly she put on the brakes in front of them were soldiers with amour piercing missiles. Alucard and Takato were near to exhaustion but there were still too many of them to take on even with the armored truck. As Seras looked around she saw that there was hundreds of armor piercing rockets around her, if they made one move that was it and this matt had to survive no matter what, alucard never told her the reason why but this matt had to. As all fell silent nothing but the sound of the flapping flag was heard. On the main computer screen in the middle of the control panel alucard's face appeared and said to her.

"Seras! Get out of there! There's too many of them!"

"No I can't!" she said as tears fell from eyes onto the fire amulet. "I've been waiting for this moment for twenty years, and nothings going to stop me." Suddenly the screen split in two and Takato appeared.

"Listen to him! We need to fall back and regroup. We simply can't win this fight." As Seras held the amulet tightly and with tears flowing down her face she knew that her chance had to wait for another day. But before she retreated matt suddenly yelled.

"No way! The only thing I hate more than you Takato is…me? I mean me, him…Him!" as Takato's face looked blankly at him matt ordered back "You go if you want! I'm not leaving Seras until she gets her revenge." As Seras looked shocked at this matt to help her she said to him.

"Press that red button and keep it down!"

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see!" as matt complied the drivers seat ejected her towards the sky, to almost a great height almost above the whole fortress. As the evil matt looked up to see Seras coming in for the kill, he heard valiant cry as she came close but before she could put her finger on the trigger, a blade made out of pure blessed silver cut through her flesh and paralyzed her in her tracks. As she looked at matt's evil face she saw no sign of remorse and no emotion, as she raised her gun to his head matt pushed the blade right through her. As she screamed in pain the other matt could do nothing to help her as he had to hold the button no matter what. As a guards fired their missiles at the armored van there missiles bounced off, but the soldiers had plan for something like this. As one of them set a timed explosion to go off in twenty seconds he slid it under the van and it began its countdown to its complete and total obliteration. As the evil matt removed the blade from Seras he placed something inside her deep wound and then kicked her to the face and off the steep fall from the platform. As she fell towards the ground the wind from the fall blew into the windscreen of the van and smashing her head through suddenly alucard appeared on the screen once more and warned matt.

"Matt, there's a bomb underneath you. Eject!"

"No! I'm not leaving Seras!" as the van went into critical overload the back doors were ripped off and a figure from the shadows knocked matt out. As the figure grabbed him there was only five seconds left on the bomb before it exploded. As Seras ripped off the amulet she placed in the good matt's hands before the shadow figure teleported away. As Seras closed her eyes the bomb had reached zero! The large explosion sent the van flying into the air like a flying flaming pile of scrap. As the evil matt stood a fair way from the landing point the van suddenly landed with an arm and nothing else apart from the raining blood, flesh and silver fell. As the soldiers moved themselves away from matt to shield him from the flesh, silver and blood that rained down upon him. Matt wiped his hands clean of anything and ordered cream.

"What's our status?" as cream inspected the damage of the dimensional gate she told him.

"Damage is minimal; I can have the gate functional in a few hours!"

"Good!" he said as he walked away with his army following him. "Dispose of this garbage!" he said as he handed one of the guards one of Sears's hands "And bring that scrap heap to the smelters, I could make a lot of weapons out of that." Meanwhile away from the fortress in the park matt laid unconscious underneath a tree with his fist still clenched two figures watched over him, suddenly his eyes flickered. As they opened sitting on the branch above was Takato. As matt looked confused at Takato he said to him.

"As much as I hated doing that, I still need you alive."

"Doing what?" matt asked.

"You idiot! I was the one who knocked you out and rescued you."

"You knocked me out!"

"And rescued you!" Takato reminded matt. As alucard came back he was surprised to see Takato and matt actually talking, he was stunned to see two enemies actually talking and not fighting. As alucard dropped an object on the floor matt and Takato looked at it and asked.

"What is that?"

"This!" he said to them as he pointed at it, they nodded in response "This is all that is left of the battle truck that didn't get turned into weapons." As he sighed and sat down by a fire matt still held the fire amulet in his hand but he didn't know what he was holding until he looked down at his hand. As he unclenched his fist he saw that the fire amulet held a special meaning for Seras and the only person who can tell him what happened. As he got up Takato looked at the object he said unsatisfied.

"Such a waste! First I have trouble conquering the universe we came from and now I'm in a dimension where matt rules…shoot me now!" as matt approached alucard he placed the amulet in his hands as alucard looked up matt said to him.

"Tell me everything; tell me where it went wrong because I'm trying to think how this happened! I'm not supposed to be the bad guy!" as alucard shook his head and sighed he looked up and said to him.

"You weren't always…after years of fighting, you finally destroyed Takato and his army, but something happened."

"What happened?" he asked alucard.

"On our way back to earth, you just kept fighting for any reason, slowly losing your mind!" matt wished it stopped there but it only got worse "Eventually when we got back to earth, you abandoned Dream x and Hellsing we never heard from you again, we thought you were dead." As matt sighed he asked alucard.

"Let me guess, no one missed me because they thought I was dead?"

"Cream thought you were still alive, unfortunately… she was right." Matt knew this story wasn't going to get any better. As alucard started to explain, something fell out of his pocket. As Takato sneakily picked it up and said to alucard.

"I think this will explain things better!" as alucard tried to grab it off Takato he passed it to matt.

"Matt you can't watch that!" alucard warned matt.

"Why not? I need to know and if this explains it then I've got to watch it!" as alucard gave up he said to him with caution.

"Okay but remember I did warn you and that I hid this from you for a reason." Matt nodded and went to hit the play button on the flat object he asked alucard.

"How do you play it?"

"It's a holoveiwer it recorded everything that happened on that day, to view just say "view." As matt took a deep breath he said bravely.

"View." Suddenly the center lit up and a holographic screen appeared in front of them, alucard turned away he lived that day once he didn't want to see it again. The holoscreen was the same design as the ships. As matt saw everything he couldn't believe how far off the deep end he went. A marching army burning every single building killing anyone who refused to join them and the ones that did were given a weapon to kill their own family or friends who refused to join. As it turned to the fighting dreamers they ran outside to protect hellsing, however Maeve and cream were absent during this fight. As they charged bravely into the fight they were blasted to bits and their heads were ripped off by a long figure in black. As Ben jumped on his back in a last attempt to give alucard and Seras to shoot or to run he pulled off the figures hood to discover it was matt.

"Matt…what's going on?" matt didn't answer Ben instead he pulled out his old rifle and shot him in the head without a second of hesitation. Maeve watched from the window to see matt was the one responsible for destroying most of England, the south east and London were the only parts of England that were free from destruction and the only part matt hadn't ruled. As Seras ran down the hall past her she said to her in a blind panic.

"We have to get Integra out of here, matt's coming and he won't stop!"

"You're wrong!" Maeve shouted at her sister "Matt's still in there I can feel it, maybe if I tried talking to him maybe I could…"

"Could what? Matt's on a rampage!"

"Every beast can be soothed by a loving voice of a loved one, keep cream safe Seras!" as she walked off to confront matt Seras knew her sister was being an idiot but she had to trust her. As Maeve turned the corner there standing at the bottom of the hallway surround by flames was matt, with his face hidden in darkness. As the flames from the outside blazed up in a roaring fire, Maeve walked bravely forward towards matt, while matt had no fear in walking up close to her. As they met by the large window with the roaring fire just on the other side Maeve said to matt.

"Matt, it's been three years since I last heard from you, what's happened to you."

"What do you mean…human?" he responded in an electronic voice. As he stepped out of the shadows and closer to her Maeve saw that his eyes were no longer blue but dark with XANA's symbols in his eyes.

"Matt…what's happened to you." She said as she touched his face around his cold dark eyes, as she kissed his icy lips she said to him "I don't care if you're a monster I love you, just please stop!" as the eyes turned back to normal matt broke down and cried. As he quivered on the floor of what he'd done Maeve comforted him. "It's okay, call off your army and I'll help you, I just want you to be you again." She said as she hugged him. As he hugged her he asked Maeve.

"Maeve…?" as Maeve looked at him he asked her "Come closer, I want to feel your heart beating." As she stepped closer she matt coming close to her, he was about to kiss her, as she closed her eyes she waited for his lips to touch hers. Then from nowhere blood started pouring at her mouth. As she gasped for breath she opened her eyes to see that matt had rammed his blade near her heart.

"W-w-why?" she said as she spluttered blood at him, but matt didn't answer her. As he licked the blood off her lips he slid the blade out of her and tossed her aside like she was worth nothing. As Seras witnessed the horrible moment she ran full pelt at him she screamed.

"You hateful monster!" but matt became too strong and sent her flying into the wall burying her in rubble. Later Seras got herself out of the rubble to discover that hellsing…was destroyed and there was no sign of alucard. Then she saw Maeve's injured and dying body lying on a slab of rubble as she quickly limped to her maeve was still alive… but not for long! As Maeve looked up with her dying eyes she asked Seras.

"Seras…is that you?"

"Yes maeve it's me!" as Maeve used the last of her strength to rip off her amulet and placed it in Seras hands she asked her.

"When you next see matt there way he used to be give it to him…he'll know what to do." And with that Maeve passed away in Seras arms. As Seras sobbed over the lost of her sister she realized that cream was missing but then the holoveiwer cut out and stopped playing. As matt placed it down he was shocked and stunned to see how evil he became even Takato was shocked.

"And I thought I was evil?" he said still shocked at what matt could do once he set his mind on evil. As alucard looked at a photo he held in his hand he said to matt.

"You destroyed everything!" as the photo fell from his hands matt picked it up to see what it was he couldn't believe and said almost in laughter.

"Like that would ever happen and even if it did there's no way I'd just abandoned dream x and hellsing." Suddenly a spark of hope came to both alucard and Takato.

"Abandon?"

"That would mean…?" asked alucard. Suddenly matt remembered something.

"I know what's been bugging me about that dimensional gate… I've seen before it the underground facility of dream X." as alucard pondered he knew something matt didn't about the future.

"There's a dream x facility not far from here." As alucard lead them to the new dream x facility he led them to a place sakura told him about. As he entered the code the large metal doors pulled apart and the amount of dust that blew past them was incredible. There standing in the centre of the room was the dimensional gate it was working in a way but it was just…not enough. "This won't be enough!" said alucard bringing a damper on the hope. "He's probably entering your dimension right now!"

"If only I can contact my army, we'd smash all of you and I can get back to conquering the universe." As matt climbed the stairs to the top he turned and smiled and said loudly.

"I have a plan!" as Takato's eyes sunk back in horror he said quietly.

"Oh no!"

Alucard- are you sure this going to work

Matt- we really don't have a choice, if we don't do something history will repeat itself forever.

Alucard- before you go I have to tell you something, when you met a girl called Yukki shoot her in the back, not the head

NEXT TIME: TEMPORARY TRUCE

Matt- why? Who is she?

Alucard- Trust me you'll know soon.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	29. Temporary Truce

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 28: Temporary Truce **

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

At the fortress while the star gate was almost repaired the evil dictator matt addressed his army that stood in two perfect squares. He addressed them as the pure breeds. As he stood on the high platform he said to them slowly becoming more insane.

"My fellow pure breeds, I like war. My fellow pure breeds, I like war! My fellow pure breeds I love war! I like holocausts, I like blitzkriegs, I like the offensive, I like the defensive, I like the sieges, I like the breakthrough, I like retreating, I like the mop-up, and I like to withdraw. In the fields, in the trenches, in the streets, in the plains, on a tundra, in the desert, on sea, in the sky, in the mud and in the swap, I love each and every kind of aspect of war they could possibly be created by human kind. I like the thunderous roar of the artillery…"

As the soldiers smiled at the joy of blood being sprayed even cream was enjoying her daddy's speech. "… As it blows apart each and every soldier that dares to cross us. When they bodies parts and internal organs fly up high into the air and blood rains like water it makes my heart burn with passion! I like it when our 24 mega bomb bazooka's clashes with an enemy tank! It leaves a chill down my spine in pure delight when they jump out of their burning tank only to be shot to pieces by a surprise rapid fire machine gun battalion. I like it when the infantry line plows through the enemy lines with their laser cannons raised high and their giant metal spikes stabbing through an enemy solider with no remorse. It warms my frozen heart to see young children who'd join us for our noble cause and shoot dead their own family and friends and then stab them with a knife in the heart, in the neck and even their eyes, whether they are alive or dead. And it's painfully enjoyable when a foolish deserter gets strung up on a burning lamp post and shot so many times to resemble Swiss cheese. It is so wonderful to hear the screaming of an enemy captive when we are slowly torturing him to death and how wonderful it is when I get the information we want only to have them stand in front of a firing squad. And that pitiful resistance that we took down today that attacked us in a blaze of glory, despite them being low in numbers. I even remember when we dropped a 4.8 ton bomb on hellsing after we killed everyone inside! I even liked it when invaded Russia and throw the whole town into chaos. Their own soldiers that once protected them turned against them breeched, and the woman and children violated repeatedly… oh how sad it was. I liked it when we crushed Britain's ultimate tank and destroyed their war factories and obliterated the American tanks with ease. And then the engineers that escaped, chased, crawling on the ground like some insect being chased by their own creations is an incredible disgrace." As matt clenched his fist and held it high he said to his soldiers asking them what they want he said to them.

"My fellow pure breeds, what I want is a war waged like hell itself. My fellow pure breeds, my compatriots, members of the pure breed army, you who follow me… what do you desire?" as he looked at their faces it was clear what they wanted but he told them. "Do you also want war? Is a merciless bloodbath of a war what you want? Do you also yearn for a battle that stretches the very limits of blowing steel and the striking blaze to the point that it kills every crow in all of the 3000 worlds? Do you wish for Krieg, let me hear you say it!" as he looked down on them they raised their clenched fists into the air and chanted.

"Krieg! Krieg! Krieg! Krieg! Krieg! Krieg! Krieg! Krieg!" as matt raised his hands above his head he looked down on them and said in agreement.

"Very well then, we shall have ourselves a Krieg! all of our might is held right here, inside our clenched fists, ready to strike!" as he shook his fist he said to them almost remorsefully "But for those of us who have waited and endured two decades among the dark pits of hell… not just any war will do! A grand war!" he said as he straighten out his arm and pointed at the star gate project. "A grand war that will stretch across the multiverse. We are no more than 10,000 soldiers among our ranks. But each of you has been trained, which is easily worth to 1000 men by yourself, at least this is what I believe. So then, my pure breeds, that means we are ten million and one strong! Let us show the next world beyond that gate we are a force not to be forgotten or taking lightly, let us awaken our deep hatred for mankind and for those who turned a blind eye to us. To the parents that we once loved that only made our hearts filled with sorrow and hate. We shall grab them by the hair, crack the skulls, wrench out their eyes and force them to remember who we were and what we are! We shall remind them what its like to be forgotten, to be treated like a freak and they shall taste the same fear we once did. We will make them remember the sound of our boots as we stomp on their heads. We will remind them that things exist between heaven and earth that they don't think could be possible, even in their wildest dreams." As their eyes open wider and the sound of promise they chanted.

"Open the gate! Open the gate!"

"The world they once loved shall burn down and then next shall fall and then the next." As the gate started to work he said in pure delight. "Yes, the gate is a path to our future, we have waited for so very, very long. I shall once again destroy everything I once loved and destroy them again. Back to that familiar battlefield, back to that oh so nostalgic war."

"Our glorious leader! Our master! The one who holds the fate of everyone in his death hands! Our glorious leader! Our master! The one who holds the fate of everyone in his death hands!" they chanted to matt.

"Operation star gate has finally been activated, to stretch across time and space and bring an end to the universe, again, again and again." As he slowly raised his hands he said to them with strength, "This message is for every member of the pure breed army, make sure every soldier receives it! Now my fellow pure breeds…lets go and conquer another dimension." he said with an evil twisted smile. Meanwhile in the abandoned Dream X England facility matt looked at the gate he was studying how it operated and everything about it, there was just two problems, one matt didn't know what the co-ordinates to his own universe and two, it mostly affected alucard on this side. As alucard got the power running he said to matt.

"Well its up and running…when you get to the other side, good luck." He said with sadness in his voice. Matt realized that when matt and Takato leave alucard would be on his own but what could he do. He couldn't think of anything he was too busy planning away to destroy his evil twin. As the machine sparked a portal opened up but there was nothing there, just pure white. As matt looked over the machine he figured out something incredible.

"I don't believe this!"

"What is it?"

"This machine…it runs off a leech program!"

"A…what?" he asked.

"A leech program takes a reading of anything energy, mass you name it! But when it comes from another world this leech program combined with the dimensional gate can teleport you anywhere…including across dimensions." That is when Takato realized of why alucard was acting so strange.

"I bet that's why the reason he wanted us in that prison, he didn't want the other you to cross into the other dimension because then that dimension would suffer but it would get rid of matt and cream." As alucard flinched Takato knew this from the very start "But you wanted us to escape so that this could happen meaning you wanted matt gone because…you want to rule this world! And with the evil matt here there was just a little too much competition!" alucard then looked at him with eyes telling him how far off he was. As matt sorted out the program he cried with triumph.

"Excellent! Now when the evil matt opens the portal this one will be set for our own universe…we're going home!" as matt and Takato waited for the dimensional gate to open alucard asked matt.

"Explain the plan one more time so I got this straight."

"Sure, when the gate opens me and Takato will walk through and end up on our side, once we've walked through throw this kunai knife at any of the exploding tags and run. This will destroy evil matt's back door, meanwhile me and Takato will join forces and destroy the army." Matt explained to alucard

"But what about the front door?" alucard reminded matt of the front entrance matt only replied with two words.

"Seras Cannon." Alucard's eyes lit up, in a strange way he knew what matt meant. As he passed the fire amulet back to matt. Matt pushed alucard's hand and said to him sincere. "You need this more than I do!" suddenly the lights went out and then came back on again, as matt and Takato wondered what was that alucard said to them.

"It has began… the end of the war!" as their portal opened in front of them matt could see his team, alucard saw Seras he couldn't believe it she was still alive oh how he missies her so, but it was time to give matt some advice. "Matt before you go I have to tell you something."

"What is it alucard?"

"When you met a girl called Yukki shoot her in the back, not the head." Takato overheard them saying the name Yukki.

"Why? Who is she?" he asked.

"Trust me you'll know soon." Meanwhile back at the fortress the portal had been activated and matt's troops stood ready. As matt smiled in complete joy of another world soon to be under his foot he ordered his troops.

"Advance!" as the sound of the loud commanding voice echoed the sound of marching feet soon drowned out the echo. As they passed through the portal locked and ready they knew that they were the pure breed of humans, anyone else who didn't believe in this logic was considered impure and immediately destroyed. As matt's eyes glowed at the sight of his marching army into another victory the shadows of soldiers marched by with a salute to matt their glorious leader. Meanwhile in the other dimension Maeve and Ben were still trying to deactivate, it was night fall they had been there since morning. As Maeve tried to contact matt again all she got was the static. As she growled in frustration of being unable to contact matt Ben said to her.

"You can go up and see there's just a few more plus to unplug." As she nodded thanking Ben she climbed up the metallic walls to the open hatch. As she climbed over the top she asked Madison.

"Where's matt?"

"Forget matt…who the hell are they?" said Seras as she pointed to the large portal opening south of them. As the army marched out she hoped they weren't Takato's reinforcements and hoped that these guys were their reinforcements. As the army from the portal marched in two straight lines the mass panicked citizens of the planet moved out of their way the finally figure stepped through. As she stood near the portal the larger figure emerged. As they removed their hoods the evil matt ordered his troops who stood in salute.

"Destroy everything!" suddenly a voice from above yelled down.

"I don't think so!" as the evil matt looked up he saw that his counterpart was still alive alongside Takato. As matt Takato jumped down in front of him and his army the evil matt looked most displeased. As he shook his fist at matt he said to angrily.

"Why won't you die!"

"Next time you abandon Dream X, make sure you destroy the star gate project." As Takato looked around he suddenly saw the dark warrior come flying down towards him. As the dark warrior was pleased to see his master he bowed down and said.

"Master Takato, what happened?"

"No time to explain!" he told him and then he said something to all his units that would shock them. "All units attack formation…form on the fighting dreamers." As matt told Walter, alucard and Seras to hurry down they too were confused.

"Are you sure matt?"

"I know it sounds crazy I'll explain later." Meanwhile dark warrior asked Takato.

"Master? Are you sure? Shouldn't we destroy them?"

"Don't question my orders! Follow them!" as he sighed he said in bitterness.

"Yes sir! All units form on the fighting dreamers!" as Sears, Walter and alucard got to matt the weirdest thing ever happened they were surround by the dark claw yet, their guns were turned on these new guys.

"You better have damn good explanation for this!" demanded alucard.

"Don't worry…I'll think of one later!" as the two armies stood in still stance eyeing each other down, the evil matt said excitedly about this.

"Excellent! Looks like I get to destroy the dark claw all over again."

"Not this time!" Takato said as he glared at the evil matt but the one was really mad at him.

"Okay listen up you ignorant blood lusting warlike clone wannabe; you wrecked my alternate dimension city, killed my friends and worst of all made me evil. Well you in our dimension now we do things here a little different." As matt he drew his blade he, Seras, alucard and Walter followed him having no clue what's going on. As the evil matt drew his blade he and his double were about to determine the strongest of the matt's.

"Attack!" Takato ordered. As the dark claw ran with the fighting dreamers, matt's army charged at them as well. It was going to be a clash of good and evil, well lesser evil with Takato anyway. A collision of power, a fight to end the long fight of two evils. As the evil matt's blade was held high matt's blade nearly touched the ground and then finally they clashed which sparked the war between them. As many soldiers of the pure breeds

Fell so did many of the dark claw. As Seras joined the dark claw on machine guns she felt out of place. As they fired their rounds on them they fell one by one like flies with ease, while another group was completely destroyed by them. Walter tried his best to make sure some of the dark claws were protected by the oncoming fire. Alucard just shot whoever came in front of him be this new army or the dark claw. Meanwhile somewhere else on the battle field two spears collided, one Takato's the other one was evil creams, as they held out against each in strength, she said to Takato.

"Why are you helping this weak imitation? I thought you'd be happy to see the fighting dreamer's dead."

"If anyone's going to kill them, it's me!" as their battle enraged Takato was being beaten by cream and her dark ways, the only injury cream had suffered from the fight was a cut to her face when Takato tried to slice her while trying to block her uppercut. The war has escalade into a full blown death match. As the soldiers of the dark claw fired at the pure breeds most of the pure breeds fell but not too many of the dark claw. As sakura watched this weird fight she said to the others.

"What did matt do to get a whole army to appear?"

"Just keep that panel open!" Maeve said to her as she contacted matt. "Matt what's happening? Where did you go? I was getting worried!" but couldn't tell her, not yet anyways.

"Long story, no time, busy kicking my evil taller side's ass."

"I don't know what's going on, but me and Ben still need time, just keep Takato and the dark claw busy a little longer."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Suddenly the evil matt quick punched matt in the face and said to him with cold eyes.

"You know you can't defeat me!"

"I don't know…nothing!" said matt as he jumped into the air and landed on a rock summit behind him. As his shadow overlooked his evil side, the evil matt looked up and saw that this matt was a coward, and was afraid of fighting, oh how wrong he was. This matt was ready to fight. "Looks someone needs to get back to the basics." As matt jumped off the rock summit he fell towards the evil matt only to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" said the evil matt confused "But my eye should have seen that." He said referencing to his XANA eye that could see everything. Then suddenly from the smoke the real matt appeared and blacked out that XANA rendering it useless. As he was knocked to the ground the evil matt knew he was the strongest and he didn't need XANA's help to defeat a weaker copy. As he got to his feet he yelled at matt "Everyone knows that stuff makes you weak!" as matt looked crossly at his taller evil side he told scold at him and said.

"Does this look weak?" he said as he charged at him with a rasengan. As the evil matt was blown back to the floor a great distance away from matt's rasengan, matt said to him as he laid on the floor. "How do you like; shorter version real reality matt." The evil matt did not look impressed and reached for something under his cloak, as matt reached for his blade someone grabbed him from behind, it was the evil matt's shadow clone. Reaching under the cloak distraction technique and matt fell for it. As the evil matt swung him around with ease he then released his grip on matt and set him flying a building just outside the city. Most of the city was already a warzone because of the ongoing conflict between the pure breeds and the dark claw plus the fighting dreamers. As the evil matt tossed the other matt closer to the machine and near the conflict between Takato and cream, things were looking in favor of the pure breeds, but that would soon all change. As Takato looked at the evil cream he said to her.

"Finally destroying will be a great joy." But cream responded unafraid.

"With you inferior battle tactics?" as she threw her spear into the air she reached for a whip inside her cloak. As she quickly used it to wrap Takato up and bring him down, Takato lied helplessly on the floor. As cream grabbed her spear she was planning to skew him… that was until matt deflected the spear away from him and round house kicked her in the face. As she went flying away into a rock summit Takato looked up to see matt putting away his blades and smiling at him.

"Looks you owe me one Takato." As Takato released himself from the whip he growled in agreement. As he matt walked back into the battle together sakura caught site of this weird phenomenal event and said to the others in shock and amazement but slightly confused.

"Is it just me or is matt fighting… WITH the dark claw?"

"That's impossible!" Madison said refusing to believe that theory.

"Daddy would never side with Takato!" she said trying to forget that dream she had.

"Stranger things have happened!" Maeve said supporting her theory.

"Everything can be explained by science…but it matt's case it could be difficult!" Ben added. As matt took out a pure breed soldier he was then surprised attack by his evil clone with a smash to the head with a metal pipe. As matt skidded across the floor of the battle field he laid there, unconscious a group of the pure breed soldiers surrounded him and had their lasers pointed at him. Suddenly matt's body began to glow black, as his unconscious hands grabbed a lamp post, his eyes opened to reveal the XANA mark. As both his eyes looked similar to the evil matt's he rose to his feet and held the lamp post over his head and said to them evilly.

"Is that you all you got?" as he swung the lamp post around he knocked out the surrounding forces near him and went on a rampage. As he broke their skulls dislocated their jaws and even smashed their heads completely in. then he went on to snapping their necks with his legs in a tight scissor lock and brought him down. As he grabbed them by the neck and spun them around smashing into one another. As he slammed the last pure breed soldier into the ground his eyes were becoming darker. As she stood above the dead body of pure breed soldier his attention was drawn to evil matt. As his shadow cloak fluttered in the wind matt said to him while being XANA possessed. "Now I'm going to show you how we do things in this dimension." As matt threw his fist at him the evil matt blocked it by grabbing his fist and holding it back, as matt came round with the other one evil matt easily blocked that one. As they looked into each other's eyes the evil matt had to resort to using his left eye since matt blacked out his other eye. As the evil matt looked into his eyes he said something that weakened matt into letting his guard down.

"Congratulations! You finally mastered XANA vision, with this you'll become just like me in no time!" as matt dropped his guard, the evil matt threw him back into the dark claw soldiers. As he laughed chaotically at seeing his good short side being tossed into the dark soldiers he hadn't notice that not one after matt's possession clash with them killed the only surviving soldiers, yet they were hundreds of dark claws plus the fighting dreamers still alive. As he stopped laughing and looked around, he admitted defeat and ordered cream.

"Cream, we need to regroup…back into the gate." As cream ran back with her father she fired multiply shots to keep them back. As her dad did the same Takato said to matt.

"It's working they're going back into the portal."

"Excellent!" as Seras and the others looked confused at this sudden turn of event especially the fact matt and Takato were scheming something…together. As cream and her dad walked into the portals light, matt cross dimensioned on his com link and said to alucard on the other side.

"Alucard…Now!" as alucard waited at the portal to reactivate he held Seras cannon, the one she held before she was destroyed. As the portal reactivated on alucard's side he saw two figures moving towards him. As he gripped the cannon tightly he aimed at the top of the gate and said to matt.

"Let's see you try and conquer worlds when you're stuck between dimensions!" as he fired repeated shots at the gate the whole tunnel between dimensions collapsed, matt and cream were stuck between dimensions as they both screamed trying to escape, the tunnel collapsed and they forever disappeared from existence. As the portal closed on both ends matt laughed happily Seras tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the captured, sakura, cream, Ben and Maeve and their guns pointed towards all of them.

"Sorry matt, we were this close to deactivating it, but I ran out of juice and they stormed us." Said sakura apologizing for not being strong enough. As they were shoved into one place surround by the dark claw soldiers the dark warrior said triumphantly.

"The fighting dreamers are defeated initiating the core destroyer." As matt was a lost for words at the defeat they had just been handed a voice suddenly spoke from the crowd and said.

"Lower your weapons!" as the dark claw soldiers complied they parted to let through…Takato! As matt walked forward to face Takato they stood in the middle of the circle. Suddenly Takato showed his spear to matt, the others thought he was going to slice matt, as the prepared for an attack matt raised his hand and signaled them to stay back. As Takato dropped his spear in front of him he smiled and said to him. "Today…you proved yourself to be a challenge." Matt smiled back and said.

"Thanks Takato!" this put everyone past confusion and into just plain head scratching quantum physics even grey matter had a tough time figuring this one out.

"Do you think the war's over?" asked cream to grey matter.

"Hard to say! I still need some data on the current events." As matt and Takato shook hands, Takato said to him.

"There will be no war between us today, matt Sonicble! You have earned my respect! And for that I deactivate the core destroyer and spare you…for today! But the next time we meet, I will have my revenge!" as matt smiled he said almost joyfully.

"Looking forward to it!" as they disappeared in a cloud of darkness they were teleported back to the ship. As the others stood there and watched the core destroyer just fall apart all but matt watched it's falling and freeing it's planet from control. As matt continued talking to someone on the rock summit he asked the person. "Is there anything you can tell me about my future?"

"No I'm afraid not! Except for what I've already told you and one more thing…"

"Go on!"

"When you get to planet called treasurey, listen to what the stature in the main temple says it could change the future for the better."

"But what happens if I make it worst…"

"Well I know you couldn't make it worse if you tried." Suddenly there was some interference.

"Alucard…are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here…but not for much longer it seems our dimensions will be cut off soon, so good luck matt and remember listen to the stature." As the signal went completely matt clenched his fist and said. "Good luck alucard…you'll need it." Back in alucard's dimension he said as he held the cannon with the fire amulet charm around the trigger.

"It's finally over…but now it's time, to make this a better world. This one is for you Seras!" he said as he activated the fortress's self destruct. As he stood outside he watched the fortress explode. As he walked away down the abandoned streets he knew where every single member of the resistance was hiding all over the world, it was time reunite and destroy the pure breeds; country by country. As matt jumped down from the summit and joined back with the group Seras immediately asked him.

"What the hell was all that about?" and sakura added.

"And where did that army of soldiers came from?"

"You won't believe this…" matt started to explain. "I had to fight an evil taller me, Hellsing and Dream X were destroyed, I found project star gate in the underground facility of Dream X and…" as matt took a long pause to answer something that could become awkward later he finally said to them "Alucard and Seras were…a couple." As everyone looked confused at matt Seras started looking on his head for any signs of concussion.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" sakura asked.

"I think he might have hit his head when Takato charged him to the ground."

"Well at least this dimension is free from the evil me wrecking it."

"Yeah the regular you did just fine!" said Kero as he came out of hiding from Madison's coat pocket. As the hope landed ready to go a cry for help was suddenly heard. It was a young girl and she needed help.

"Okay gang let's go, we've got to save that girl...it's hero time." Said Ben as he changed into stink fly and flew off in the direction of the cry. As they ran towards the girl they had no idea they were being watched. As everyone apart from Zora joined the search team. A man in white getup with top hat and staff watched them all run. As he scanned each and every one of them his scanner picked up high magical energies coming from one of the team members.

"Ah! She could pose a threat to me! I must eliminate her before I could do the job I've been paid for." Said the man confident in his abilities as his scanner confirmed the target …Sakura Avalon!

Sakura- oh man! It's so creepy down here I hope they aren't any ghosts. But Maeve is avoiding me I need to find out more about her but if matt catches me who knows what will happen. Likely for me I have a card up my sleeve or two. (Crash) H-h-hello is s-someone there! (SHREIKS)

NEXT TIME: THE MAD MAGICIAN ATTACK'S

Sakura- if anyone catches me like this who knows what they'll say maybe I had my head up in the clouds and no I have nobody to blame but myself.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	30. The Mad Magician Attack’s

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 29: The Mad Magician Attack's**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As the fighting dreamers searched every building and down dark alleys looking for the girl in trouble they came up with nothing. This was impossible it's like this girl disappeared, unless she had been captured but there were no signs of any struggle. As they all met back in the centre of the city they gave their reports.

"Nothing?" matt said questioning this problem.

"We searched everywhere but no sign of her." Said Ben still as stink fly.

"Maybe if you went wild mutt, you'd probably have better luck." Matt suggested to him. As Ben slapped his head he said to himself.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" as a green flash appeared he turned into wild mutt without having to time out. As it drooled over Seras foot, sears moved away from the drooling mutt and matt said to Ben.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is the master control you were talking about." As they split up to take one last look sakura suddenly disappeared, when everyone took their own separate ways to look for the young girl in distress Seras followed Maeve.

"Umm…sis wait up!" Seras said hesitantly, this was weird coming from Seras usually she's calm around her.

"sure." She said as she stopped, as Seras caught up she said to her "I thought you went the other way."

"I got to protect my sister don't i?"

"You know I can take of myself!" as Seras sighed she said to her.

"Okay, I lied. I actually wanted to ask you something!"

"Okay, fire away?" said Maeve as she looked at her sister with a slanted eye.

"It's about…sakura." Suddenly Maeve stopped as sears looked at her she asked. "Are you alright sis?" suddenly she said in a cold rage.

"The only reason I get along with that clingy two faced bitch is because of matt, if he wasn't here and sakura was I would slap her across the face."

"Oh, okay…but she's got some good qualities right?"

"Yeah, when she's asleep it's the only time her mouth is actually shut." As Maeve continued walking Seras clenched her fits tightly she was about to clobber her own sister, this was so unlike her. As she raised her fist to punch Maeve suddenly said in her own normal voice. "But it must be Miserable for her To Be Jealous all the time of me and feel the Need to Compete When There Is No Cause for it. It's A Waste of Time and Emotions. I Could Be a Good Friend, If She Knows That I'm No Threat and Will Protect Her despite It All." As she lowered her fists she said to Maeve.

"I'm going to find matt and give him my report, see you in a little while."

"Sure see you later sis." As the two sisters separated to go two ways, someone was watching them from above; the man in white was binding his time. In the dark alley way Sears glowed green and then was surround by light, as the light swirled round her it turned her back into sakura. "She thinks I'm a two faced clingy bitch, how can I be jealous of her, I'm way prettier than her." Suddenly a crash came behind  
her, as she sharply looked round she said scared. "H-hello? I-is someone there?" as a shadow moved in the darkness at first she thought it was Ben trying to scare her. "Very funny Ben, that's real mature (!)" but Ben didn't answer. As she prepared her staff to a sword and stood waiting for Ben to jump out something did jump out, but it wasn't Ben, it was a cat. As it screeched past her sakura flung her sword wildly she knocked over several trash cans and brought down a wrecked wall. As the cat looked at her as it sat there on the path it suddenly ran away. "Stupid cat!" she said angry at the cat for scaring her, but that was the least of her worries. Behind the dust screen created by sakura's paranoia a figure in a cloak struck her in the back with an electric attack sakura screamed in pain and then collapsed on the floor unconscious. As the figure in the white cloak and top hat appeared he said to himself as he reached for his staff.

"It's time to rid myself of the threat." As Maeve walked around wither glowing fire still looking for the girl in need someone called her on her com link. As she answered she almost wished to hang up.

"Hello?"

"Ummm…hi maeve, it's me. Could you do me a favor and tell matt it's a false alarm."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do okay… now I need you to come to my position, alone. And promise me one more thing…"

"What?"

"That you won't laugh." As Maeve headed towards sakura's position she wondered what caused sakuras sudden change in personality. As she reached sakuras position she looked around for sakura as she called out to her, she was wondering where she was.

"Sakura are you here?"

"Look down!" as Maeve lowered her fire she saw sakuras head sitting on a rock with her body below.

"Oh my god! Sakura are you okay?" sakura looked at Maeve and said to her.

"Why aren't you laughing? If I were you I'd be making all sorts of jokes."

"Well unlike you sakura, I'm not you and your not me. Now let's stay calm and figure this problem out." As they thought together, something suddenly happened to sakura, she felt different. She was thinking clearly she could actually hear things she never could hear before.

"I got it; Maeve in my coat there's a scarf. We can wrap it round my neck and my head would be attached thus fooling matt." As Maeve looked shocked at sakura she said to her.

"Did you just say "thus"?"

"It doesn't matter just grab the scarf but be careful!"

"Why?" Maeve asked. As she reached for the scarf her body suddenly moved and slapped her, Maeve wasn't phased by the slap at all, as she stepped away she said sakura with a wicked smile. "That nearly tickled and if you don't want any help from me Then That's Fine with me." She Then Began To Walk Away from her.

"No! Please Maeve! You can't leave me here." Sakura pleaded. As Maeve paused she turned round and said.

"Then Put Your Pride Aside For Once and Follow My Lead."

"Ok I'll try but as you can see i have no control over my lower functions."

"Welcome To My World." She Remarked, and Chuckled. As Maeve walked back sakura said to her.

"Maeve, i know this maybe a little fast but do you think i could stay in your room so matt doesn't find out." As Maeve Contained Her Frustration and Said.

"Ok, But Don't Be Surprised By What You See In There." As Maeve lifted her head and attached to the body and wrapped the scarf round tight sakura said to Maeve.

"Thank you maeve, you know without the heart beating in my ears I can think clearly."

"Maybe, This Is A Sign Where You Will Be Struck By An Epiphany. A Concept of Great Truth. They Usually Come To People At A Time Of Being Vulnerable. Ive Experienced Them Before and It's Uplifting." As the pink scarf hanged down sakura's head was still wobbling. She was still worried about what would matt say.

"First lets try and fool matt because believe me that guy has eyes like a hawk and can see through anyone's lies."

"We Will Have To Pretend That We Still Hate Each Other To Mask The Situation. If It Seems That Nothing Has Changed, Then He Will Least Likely Be Suspicious." Suddenly a card fell down in front of them. As Maeve picked it up she read the card.

"_Allreck boukion, magician for hire, planet magical._" As she read it the picture of the magician in a white getup was on the back, suddenly sakura screamed. "That's him! That's the guy who sliced me." As sakura pointed towards the hat she said. "I saw that just before he cut my head off, I swear I'll get him."

"Okay sakura, calm down! First we'll fool matt and then we'll go after him okay."

"Okay, but how?" she asked referring to matt's hawk like eyes.

"We Will Have To Pretend That We Still Hate Each Other To Mask The Situation. If It Seems That Nothing Has Changed, Then He Will Least Likely Be Suspicious." As sakura tried not to nod she said to Maeve.

"Agreed, but it'll have to be an Oscar act."

"Trust Me, With The Spy Missions I Have Done, He Will Be Fooled." As they started to walk back to the ship matt contacted Maeve.

"Maeve are you there? Listen we're going! We need to go and stop Takato so hurry back to the ship."

"Yes sir!" she responded.

"And if you find sakura tell her to get her head out of the clouds and back to the ship."

"I don't think that'll ne a problem." As they continued walking back to the ship sakura asked her.

"Earlier when you said "Don't be surprised by what you see in there." What did you mean by that?" as Maeve tried to avoid that subject she said to her.

"Ive Got A Collection That Is so...Macabre."

"I see! And how does that go?" as Maeve smiled she said to her.

"You'll Know When You See It!" back at the ship matt was waiting for them. As the ship's engines roared he suddenly saw a walking fire towards them. As he approached the fire he said to Maeve.

"Where have you two been?"

"Being Away From Each Other...its Bad Enough That We Walked Back Here At the Same Time. I Need To Go To the Training Room to Vent." Maeve said as she walked off to the training room angrily to get away from sakura. Suddenly sakura followed her and shouted.

"I'm just going to stay in the freezer because i need to cool down from all the hot air Maeve's been producing, out of both ends."

"The Feeling Is Mutual, Bitch!" She Shouts and Goes into the Training Room. As sakura went to the kitchen she shouted behind the door.

"Yeah well i hope Takato takes me, because he'll treat me nicer than you or better he takes you and torture you because then I'll just laugh." She said as she half laughed. As the doors closed. Matt sighed as the door behind him closed, as he shook his head he said to himself.

"Well at least their the same." As the ship took off everything seemed quiet, in the training room Maeve Grins to Herself and Thinks, "Not Bad Sakura, You Need More Passion." Meanwhile in the kitchen sakura thought to herself. "I should think about a career in acting I was fantastic." As matt walked into the kitchen he saw sakura with her head in the freezer. He said to her.

"So got your head in the freezer then? Good way to cool off!"

"In more ways than one." As matt looked at her he said to her.

"Something happened to you, you seemed different."

"Well… I was attacked!" suddenly matt dropped the tea cup on the floor and said angrily.

"Who was it, I'll flaming kill him!"

"Maeve knows, go ask her!" as matt nodded he said to her.

"Don't leave your head in their too long you'll get a head cold." As matt knocked on her door she answered.

"Who is it?"

"It's me maeve." Matt called out to her.

"I'm sorry, who?" as matt sighed he said with more feeling.

"It's me, your hot volcano my lava." As she opened the doors she said to him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, sakura said you know who attacked her." As she handed him the card matt took it and said. "We'll find the rat and you can have the satisfactory of burning him." As Maeve held onto matt's shoulders she said to him.

"You have no idea how happy you make me!" as went to the bridge Maeve signaled down the hall to where sakura was waiting sakura quickly ran into her room and out of sight. As she took off her scarf her head rolled onto the bed and sat on the pillow looking at Maeve, this was uncomfortable especially when a talking head is on your pillow. As time slowly ticked by sakura finally said breaking the silence.

"Maeve, now that we're not fighting I'd like to know you a little better." As Maeve Looked To Her Quizzically and Said,

"Now You Want To Get To Know Me? I think you're missing a Key Factor before That Happens"

"And what would that be?" she asked curiously.

"That We Reconcile With Each Other."

"You know without the heart beating loudly in my ears I can actually hear my thoughts." As Maeve Laughed Heartily and Said,

"That Must Take Some Willpower And Strength To Say That! I Never Thought That You Had It In You. This Just the Beginning. Should I Start Or Do You Want To Try First?"

"Please maeve, after you I want to hear about what happened to you and figure why you act the way you do." She Inhales and Exhales Deeply and then says.

"I Am Sorry That I Erupted On You All Those Times. I Have Been Mistreated And Threatened By Others Like That. I Came From A Period Where Rage Is The Only Way To Survive. The Way You Acted Had Set Off That Inner Pain, And I Handled It The Wrong Way."

"Pain? Rage? A way to survive? That sounds like something matt told me a long time ago. He grew up in a period of pain and suffering."

"Funny, How We Have That In Common. So Could You Now Have A Better Understanding? But He Was Lucky To Have You Support Him. Sadly, That Never Happened For Me. All I Had Was Unexpected Guidance From A Homicidal Maniac." She Said With a Soft Chuckle. As sakura sighed she said.

"I didn't meet matt until I was twelve  
before then, he was on his own. He's seen friends die before him, he's had friends abandon him, he's had friends turn on him and beat him half to death and he's also had assassins after him since he was six years old." Maeve's Eyes Widen.

"That Is Worse, To Have It That Bad While So Young... dear God, That Is Pure Misery! Now I Really Know How He Really Feels! Only My Torture Happened At 13 Not 6." As sakura closed her eyes and tried not to cry she said to Maeve sadly.

"Once all that happened he was forced to grow up, but deep down inside him now is a child wrapped in darkness screaming in agony." As Maeve nodded she slowly said to sakura.

"Do you...want To Know My Past?" She Said Slowly, Feeling A Little Uneasy.

"Please, I want to know what happened to you." As Maeve took a deep breath she said to sakura.

"Ok, Just Tell Me If You Want Your Face Dried Should You Ever Cry Afterwards." Sakura blinked twice this meant yes. "I Had A Normal Childhood. My Dad Was A Retired Soldier From Ireland And He Married My American Mom Who Was A Nurse. I Got To Visit My Grandma Daily And Helped Me With My School Work. She Was More Influential Than My Parents. On My 13th Birthday, I Had Been Given A Gift That I Could Never Return...my Mutation. It Turns Out That I Had The Gene From Birth And Its Normal For Evolved People To Have It Emerge During Early Puberty. Sadly, My Parents Did Not See It That Way And Tried To Kill Me." As tears ran down sakura's face she asked Maeve.

"Would you mind wiping my tears, I'd love to but I've got nobody to help me." As She Removed a Handkerchief from a Pocket, Drying Sakuras Cheeks Gently she continued saying about her life.

"That Was Just The Dawn Of A New Era. I Ran Away, and Had Nearly Got Violated By A Rapist. And That Is Where I Met Nny Who Killed Him In A Sadistic Way. Despite The Fact That He Was A Homicidal Maniac, He Took Me In And Taught Me The Ugly Side Of Humanity And To Always Be Proud Of My Ability. Above All Be Different. We Had A Strange Yet Beautiful Bond And He Was Very Kind To Me. The Bond Did Not Last long...he Did Something Unforgivable."

"What? What did he do?" she asked.

"He Killed My Parents and Unborn Sibling...he gave Me Their Heads as a Late Birthday Present."

"That's disturbing, almost as disturbing as matt digging up…never mind!"

"Do You Remember The Time I Gave You A Nasty Look For The Comment On Lab Experiments? If Not, There Is a Very Good Reason for That." Sakura blinked once this meant no. "I Left Nny and Was Homeless for 2 Days. I Had Been Taken In By an Orphanage and Eventually Adopted By A Snobby, Rich Family. My Foster Brother Discovered My Mutation That I Hid For 3 Years And Turned Me Over To A Government Facility. I Had Been Examined and Experimented On." As sakura looked there gob smacked she said to Maeve with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry." As Maeve Closed Her Eyes Tightly, Turned Her Back, And Lifted The Shirt Slightly To Show Her Scars. "This is Their Handy Work...i had to Use Cruel Means to Escape." She Explained. As sakura looked at them they reminded her of matt's scars.

"Those look just like matt's scars, he was experimented on by a sick and twisted individual, but he said the worst scars were the one's inside especially how the people treated him." As Maeve looked at sakura she asked her.

"What happened to matt?"

"Matt said that was the day he lost his mind!" As sakura took a deep breath she told Maeve everything. In sakuras flashback she told Maeve what matt told her. About him being in the doctor's office after a friend of his got admitted to hospital after a mission went horribly wrong. As the young matt sat on the chair waiting for the nurse to return to him, he wondered if his friend was okay, he had asked the nurse to see when the operation was about to begin so he could see her. Suddenly the door opened and his eyes were focused on the nurse that had just walked in. as he jumped down from the chair he asked her.

"So when can they operate on her?" he asked, but the nurses eyes and response were sadden and filled with sorrow.

"I'm afraid, it's too late she'll won't make it." As matt looked at her he said.

"Let me see her, I have the ability that can help…"

"I'm afraid you now, no longer have that ability. We had it sealed away." As matt's eyes grew angry he suddenly became possessed and his eyes darkened.

"What the hell!" he said as he slammed his fist on the desk in anger. "After all the help I've been doing here, bringing back half dead ninjas back to land of the living and then you go and seal it away without even asking me. Even so…having such a great power… why can't you let me save Konata." As matt grew angrier he finally said. "Fine I understand! I see how the world works now! Those with special gifts are used until they're too dangerous and then they have them sealed away; this world is just another dead end!" as he pointed angrily at the nurse he started to glow an eerie black aura. "You, I hope you're raped, murdered and burned to death in the mountains."

"That's enough matt!" said the doctor telling him to calm down. As his teeth grew sharper he turned to the doctor and said.

"You, just eat your damn sleeping pills and die! Die! Die! Die! Every human just die!" as he roared angrily, the black aura blazed out of control until he passed out. As Maeve looked shocked she wanted to tell sakura how bad and pure torture that sounded, in a way she was lucky this happened to her at the age of thirteen instead of the tender age of six. As sakura sighed she said to Maeve.

"I wish I could say my life was a misery but it wasn't, maybe that's why I treat you like nothing, but if matt's the same then it must hurt him when your hurt by my cruel harsh and unnecessary comments." Before Maeve could answer a knock came at her door.

"Maeve, sakura are you in there?"

"Yeah, We Are Here!" She Called Out, Quickly Pulling The Shirt Down.

"Well we found him, let's go make him pay!"

"Good...we Will Show Him Some Tricks of Our Own." She Said. Maeve For Once Grinned At Sakura Before Leaving The Room. Before she left sakura said to her.

"Umm…Maeve could you do me a favor?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Beat him extra hard for me!"

"A Good Beating Would Be Too Kind. I Will Need An Apron For The Slaughter."  
She replied with an evil grin. As sakura's eyes darted around she asked Maeve.

"Maeve I have one more request!"

"I'm listening."

"Could you please take my head to the battle ground as I know my body would want to be attached back on once we find out how."

"I'll do it." She Said. As Maeve Lifted the Head and Carried Her with Both Hands out Of the Room sakuras body slowly followed. As the ship slowly landed, on the cliff top stood Allreck boukion he watched them land and he knew now he had to prove himself to be the most powerful magician in the universe. As he turned round he said to some people behind him.

"I hope you don't mind me in taking my sweet time in killing them slowly

, do you?" as the tallest figure smiled and said in a girl's voice.

"As long as you do the job our father paid you to do, do want you want?"

"Thank you, your dad will be most pleased!" he said as he smiled evilly. As he reached for his staff he knew that this battle will prove he is the strongest wizard in the entire universe.

Allreck boukion- so we meet at last matt Sonicble!

Matt- let me guess, they couldn't afford a clown so they hired you.

Allreck boukion- be warned! I'm the most powerful wizard on all of magical.

Matt- Powerful? You are a hack party for hire magician! And your going to reverse whatever you've done to sakura or die trying!

Allreck boukion- I'll take you on that offer because the only that will happen is if you defeat me.

Maeve- you've hurt a crew mate of mine, so it won't take long!

NEXT TIME: SAKURA: MASTER MAGICIAN

Sakura- I'll help my friends, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do! Even protect maeve!

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	31. Sakura: Master Magician

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 30: Sakura: Master Magician **

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As matt walked out of the ship he looked around, it was a lake with crystal clear water that was covered in ice, because of the dark clouds above hid the sun. Nothing was out of ordinary there was certainly no rampaging magician anywhere, he started to think that the radar was on the fritz. As Maeve came out she put sakuras head back on her body just as the others were walking out, as the scarf was wrapped around her neck it held her head on pretty tight. As matt waited on the side of the lake he had a gut feeling if this guy was after sakura it was only to lure him in.

"This Seems All Too Easy and an Obvious Lure. Trust Me, The Mans Moves Are Simple...mind Fuck Us, Lead Us on a Chase, And Then Attack with a Full Assault. He Will Come So There Is No Need to Search." Said Maeve sure of herself, Maeve could predict this guys moves before he makes them, it was that easy. Sakura Looked To Her and Said,

"How Do You Know?"

"Because There Is a Gleam of light just on Other Side of the Lake." She said as she pointed towards the bright light. As matt watched the light through the fog across the lake he muttered to himself.

"Come on back, I'm right here." As the light stayed exactly where it was he was listening to his orders from the three girls. As he listened he understood what he had to do as he moved the girl said.

"Wait!" as he stopped she told him "If things take a bad turn do a disappearing act and take a dive, and we'll take it from there." As he complied he put out his light and disappeared. As the twinkle light went out matt told the others.

"Stay on you toes he could be anywhere." As the fighting dreamers prepared themselves for a surprise attack. As the lake rippled from a gently blowing wind a cold presence filled the air. The fighting dreamers were not on edge but they were worried from cream or Madison's safety, they were the only ones not trained in combat, be weaponry or hand to hand, cream was getting taught some techniques but wasn't quite ready for a real battle. Madison was being trained by espio again good but not ready. As matt looked around he was waiting for this so called magician to attack. As Maeve said this was a trap and this guy is toying with them. As the leaves rustled like crunching footsteps Madison turned round to see who was there, no one was there and then an evil laugh echoed. As it proudly echoed around them matt shouted. "So where's this powerful magician, if he's so powerful let him show himself." And with that a puff of white smoked erupted in front of him and from the smoke flew pigeons, homing pigeons. As they flew at matt with flapping wings and sharp beaks, matt looked unafraid. As Alucard Shot The Pigeons, Having Them Explode To Bloody Splatters And Fluttering Feathers. "thanks." Matt thanked him. As the smoke cleared the magician winced at the fact his most powerful pigeons were now nothing more than splattered corpses. As he pulled on a string up his sleeve out came a series of flags from different planets and flung them at matt, as they tightly coiled around matt tightly, matt was still unafraid. "You a lousy magician, but you do put on a good show. Let me guess you tried to be a clown but your mommy and daddy sent you to Hogwarts." As the magician pulled on the string tightening it around matt he said angrily to him.

"I'm Just Warming Up." The Magician Said, Being Surprised To See A Small Flame Sever The Line Between Himself. As matt was freed Maeve said to him as she pointed at him.

"You Want Warm? You've Got It." Maeve Said and she had His Pants Envelope in Flames. As he danced around like a monkey trying to put out the flames matt laughed uncontrollably. On the rock cliff above them the girls were watching this idiot of a magician putting on show instead of killing them. The magician had enough and in his frustration he threw magic cards and flying daggers. As matt stood there he knew that his team we're there to jump in. as Alucard and Seras Caught The Daggers With Ease, Maeve Incinerated The Cards In Mid Air As A Defense she thought she got them all until one flew right past her. As A Card Flew to Sakura and Seras, Seras Instinctively Shoved sakura From the Projectiles Path. Sakura Fell Over Along With Her Head From The Shoulders. As matt turned around to see if everyone was alright he suddenly saw sakura's body with no head, his eyes glowed black with rage, no hurts his team or partner and then he charged right at the magician, as he made contact with his fist to his face the flamed grilled magician flew into the lake and sank to the bottom, so much for the powerful magician. As the water splashed everywhere the water drenched everyone including Maeve still in her fire state.

"Thanks for Extinguishing Me (!)"

"Sorry maeve couldn't help it." Meanwhile three figures watched them. As the tallest one sighs disappointedly she said to the other two.

"I knew we should have went with the clown, clowns put up more of a fight"  
"And their funny too!" replies the little one with a smile.  
"Face it our dad was too cheap to hire a professional killer" suddenly the tall one said.

"Don't disrespect father! Ok, father knows best!"

"Whatever!" she simply replied in an uncaring attitude. As the little one smiled the middle one says "Well we may as well go back to dad and tell him that the magician screwed up." As they were about to leave flames suddenly surround them, as Maeve Glared at Them Ring of Flames Formed around the Girls.

"Please Stay with Us; We Have Questions That Need Answering. If you're Good Girls, I Wont Burn You from the Inside Out." Maeve Said, In A Devilishly Sweet Way. As Maeve placed a path of fire leading form the girls towards them the girls followed Maeve's orders and walked down the rock cliff. As they got close to them, the little one threw a stone through the fire and into the lake. As the girls stopped in front of the fighting dreamers matt got a good look at them, their hair, their eyes and the dark aura seemed familiar. As they stood before them the middle one said.

"Okay you got us down, so like what do you want?"

"First, who are you? Second, Why Did You Put A Hit On Us? And Last, Is That Tyrant Takato Involved in It?" Maeve ordered them straight off the bat. As the girls smiled the tall one said.

"My name's the Miakato" then middle one says to her.

"My name is Yukkikato" then small one smiles says

"My name is Lillykato; it's nice to see you." Miakato snaps at Lillykato.

"Your not supposed to act like that in front of the enemy, what if dad found out." As Lillykato started to cry she begged miakato.

"Please don't tell daddy, he'll be furious at me."

"Maybe, tell them why were here and I'll see." As the little one stepped forward she said trying to sound evil.

"You on our daddy's hit list because that tyrant Takato... is our daddy, and no one talks litter about him!"

"Trash… the word is trash, you are such a noob." Said Yukkikato in tight with the slang world. As Maeve laughed she said to them as she glared into their brown eyes.

"Heh, The Apples Did Not Fall Far From The Tree… or your case nuts." As she smiled at them she said to them giving them three options. "You Have Three Choices, You Could Run Away Now And We Will Let You Live, You Could Hear The Unaltered Truth On What Your Father Is Like And Join Us, Or You Could Retaliate And Die A Painful Death. It's Your Fate, Girls. Choose Wisely." Before they could answer the lake started to bubble and then turned black as the bubble grew bigger and faster then suddenly something surfaced something big, something powerful. As the miakato smiled evilly just like her dad she said to the fighting dreamers.

"I think we'll take the first option… enjoy your death." as they disappear like their dad into the darkness, it was now up to everyone to stop this mad magician with glowing black arms and burning eyes of rage. As matt went for his blade Maeve stopped and said frightfully for matt.

"Matt! Let Me Fight This Guy!" She Shouted.

"After What Happened To Sakura, absolutely not!" Matt Objected.

"And You Say That When You Could Hardly Damage Him. Ive Been Trained In His Style And I Could Really Hurt Him!"

"Are you out of your mind, this guy is a hundred feet tall." As Maeve's fist caught on fire she told matt.

"Go Get Sakuras Item While I Occupy Him. If I Live I Promise To Teach You Eskrima." She Said, Stepping Forward To The Magician And Walking Past Matt. As matt looked at her eyes he could see she was serious and he knew he could never stop her. As he ran back to the ship he smiled and said to himself.

"She is going to make one heck of a girlfriend." As Walter watched matt run inside he muttered to himself.

"Just Like Timothy..." as Maeve grabbed her ancestors Sais she knew what to do, she was ready for any opponent size or power. As matt searches in the room where he put the case he thinks to himself.

"Please maeve just hold him off long enough." As looked for that case he couldn't find it anywhere. Meanwhile outside Alucard told everyone to move back apart from Maeve. When Maeve gets serious she could sometimes take things a little too far and lose sight of what she's doing. As Maeve smiled evilly she asked him.

"So are we going to fight or are you going to stare me to death?" suddenly he growled and said possessed.

"Prepare to die, beast." He said as he lunged his long dark arms at her, as Maeve dodged them and looked straight at him.

"Finally, some Guts." Maeve Said as she attacked him. As They Fought Each Other In What Seemed To Be A Fast And Furious Dance, their Weapons Spinning Like Electric Fans And Clashing Against Each Other. The Magicians Body was being Randomly Sliced by Her Sais. Maeve's faced Her Cold Fury as She Relentlessly Attacked with Lethal Grace. Sakura Had Been Stupefied And Realized That Maeve Kept Her Promises And Indeed Intended To Slaughter Him. As sakura watched Maeve's fighting skills she was actually is impressed but suddenly she sees something, a shadow blade staff coming from the shadows. As she watched the staff move quickly to Maeve, she closed her eyes and hope what she had planed worked. As the dark beast of a magician grabbed Maeve's arms and held them down the blade suddenly struck through the body from the shadows. As blood splattered onto Maeve's she turned round only to see sakuras body blocking the staff. As she looks down she sees the large metal blade going through sakura's lower body, even after all the things sakura said to Maeve, sakura was willing to help Maeve by holding the blade even through her own body. It Shock Her For A Few Moments. As she opened her mouth in shock

"Sakura...no..." She Said Softly With Tears In Her Eyes. Maeve suddenly kneed the dark beast in stomach and jumped back to remove the blade carefully from sakura. As she carried sakura To Safety, she hugged Her Close While the Magician said to her.

"She's the so called, master magician. She's worse than me, and you the fire freak, man I thought Takato had taste with woman but this must be when his tongue had its off day." As Maeve became angrier at the insults the one that ignited her sudden hatred for him is when he said. "Your whole crew is a freak show and you even have your own mascot to show it, the little freak rabbit girl." As she slowly stood up The Inner Demon Emerges, and Said,

"You've Just Entered a Whole New World...welcome To Hell!" she said with burning eyes. As Fire Faeries appeared around him she ordered them to Assault Him by Having Them Blow His Arms Off. As he screamed in pain she suddenly grabbed his head smashed into the cliff side Several Times sakura saw Maeve's evil side protecting her. Sakura was Extremely Shocked That Even Her Demon Would Be Brutal for Her Sake. As she continued smashing his head in Alucard tried To Pull Her off Him.

"We Need Him To Restore Sakura." He said reminding her about sakuras current situation. As she burnt the darkness away their revealed a worthless magician unable to do the simplest of tricks yet claims to be the most powerful magician in the universe. As Walters wires wrapped round him he said to Maeve.

"Excellent job, once his awake again maybe he'll be a little more co-operative."

Maeve just smiled at Walter.

"Thanks." She said as her smile grew lager. As matt arrived with the jewel he looked at sakura's bloodied body and the magicians unconscious, beaten up body. As he looked at Maeve he said to her.

"I don't want to know." He said with a smile, this meant he wanted to know but later on. As matt healed up sakura's wounds she looked at matt and said.

"Thank you matt, you're always my healer." Matt just smiled and said.

"Maybe we should find a way to make sure you can heal yourself." He said as he placed the jewel around her neck; as it slipped onto her neck the jewel suddenly glowed and a spell circle surround them as matt and sakura were both illuminated everyone was shock to see this but for matt and sakura it was just another creation of a card. As a small rectangle of light floated in front of them sakura grabbed it and it finally revealed itself, the heal card. As the magician groaned he started to awake from the head bashing Maeve gave him earlier as Walters wires were still coiled around him. As his eyes open alucard's and Sears's guns were directly at him. As he looked round he knew he was defeated as he sighed he said cooperatively.

"What ever it is, I'll do it, just let me go."

"First!" said matt above him "Your going to restore sakura's head back to normal, and then your going to disappear, got it?" as he looked away he said to matt.

"Fine! But can I have use of my arms." As matt nodded to Walter, Walter released him from the wires but he still had the guns in his face. As he placed his hands on sakuras head and neck he brought the two together and sakura was whole again. As sakura stood up she couldn't believe it she was whole again. As she jumped up and down with joy without her head falling off the magician slowly sleeked away. Angry and frustrated he started to glow black with anger as his eyes sharply looked at matt walking back to the ship, he knew this was his only chance to redeem himself as a failed assassin of Takato's army. As he grabbed something from under his cape he quickly ran to the unsuspected victim to be. As cream turned round she saw the magician making a mad dash for matt, as the setting moon's light caught the blade which shone cream screamed in terror.

"Daddy, look out!" as matt quickly turned he saw to his horror the magician driving the blade into his arm, cutting his skin wide open and the blood to pour out. As cream turned pale, everyone looked shocked to see this magician strike matt without them realizing it. As sakura's face turned from joy to anger her jewel began to glow, as her jewel glowed a she felt something deep inside her like she suddenly lost something about her. As matt collapsed to the floor with the deep wound the magician removed the blade and went for the second strike as the bloodied blade shone in the setting light of the red moon he said to matt.

"And now to do something not even Takato could do; kill matt Sonicble." As he went to strike the defenseless matt's body something grabbed his leg. As he looked down he could see a brave cream trying to hold him back from hurting her daddy. As he struggled to get free, he cursed at the young rabbit. "GET…OFF…ME, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" as he kicked the young away this enraged everyone, as they ran to help they were held back by their own shadows. As they struggled to get free their shadows moved more up their bodies, whatever trick he was using it was almost impressive, though they would never admit it. As creams move started to bleed she didn't notice the mad magician as he trapped her in her own shadow unable to get away, she wanted to scream but her mouth was full of blood. As the magician grabbed her arm tears started to form in her eyes.

"Please…don't hurt me!" she begged but the magician was blinded by darkness. As he cut her arm cream let out that scream she had deep inside her.

"Scream all you want, no one can help you." As he raised his blade up high it came down on cream like a shot, suddenly a staff from no where blocked his knife. As he looked up he saw that the staff that looked familiar. A gold star with gold wings coming out and a long pink staff as he looked up the arm his face turned pale as his lip trembled he saw the face and said quivering.

"M…M…Master!" he said to the brown haired woman in the green style magicians clothes, as her emerald eyes looked at him she said with a voice of superiority.

"Over 3000 years have passed and you still haven't learned." She said as she grabbed his arm and threw him into the lake this time he was standing on the water, but where he stood suddenly turned to ice he couldn't moved. As she walked to the young cream she held her arm and said kindly. "Don't be afraid little one, I'm here to help." As she wiped her hand over her mouth the blood stopped and the cut on her arm had disappeared but the more pressing matter was her shadow moving up her body. As she gently tapped the shadow, the shadow recoiled and went back to normal. As she stood she waved her wand over the others and released them from their shadows. As she walked over to matt she touched his lips and said with a sigh. "Just like Liamheim, brave and loyal to a fault." As she placed her hands on his wound, all the blood that he lost went back into his body and closed the wound. As he slowly woke up he saw the glowing light of a magician.

"S…Sakura?"

"Close enough…by about 3000 years." As he looked around he saw that there was blood, no wounds, no nothing like it had all been one bad dream. As the magician looked over on to the lake she nagged her staff on the floor and in a flash matt, cream, maeve and espio disappeared. Suddenly they reappeared around the points of the star. Maeve and cream were at the bottom of the star, matt and espio faced other and the strange magician of glowing light was at the top. As Allreck boukion looked at her he asked the glowing magician.

"Why master? Why must you this move on me? This was only to punish those that are evil and disrespect the code of magicians."

"And you haven't done that (?), you tried to kill an innocent person, attack a young girl and misused your powers to separate a poor girls head to lead the others in a trap set by a mad man. I hate to do this but you leave me no choice." As she sighed she shouted to the others.

"Everyone listen up." As everyone turned their heads to her she said to them. "I need you to do your strongest element moves, because we going to do a multiply combo move called, 'the elemental supreme combo.' Maneuver." Everyone nodded. As she started off with her element.

"Water vortex…water!" as it swirled around him she "you were the worst apprentice I ever took on… ele." As matt preformed his rasengan he jumped to the middle of the lake with the help of the light magician, as he came close he just did what the light magician told him to do.

"Rasengan…Wind! Mental!" as espio's hand became engulfed with a loud noise of a thousand birds he too jumped into the middle of the lake with his strongest element move.

"Chidori…lightning!" as the ball of lightning hit him he yelled at "Supreme." Finally it was time for the duet of combo, as Maeve engulfed herself in fire she flew into the center of the lake blazing along side cream that was glowing a bright light just like her dad. She was performing the light charge. As they both hit the target Maeve and cream yelled in unison.

"Fire and light combine, light fire bomb charge… light and fire." As the steam cleared it still wasn't enough there were missing one more element, earth. As Allreck boukion laughed he yelled to the light magician.

"You stupid fool, you were always foolish right from the start, you can't defeat without your last precious element the spell doesn't work. I am hard, I am strong I am…"

"Earth?" she said from closed lips. As his eyes sunk in his hands were strong as earth to deflect the blows, he used them to deflect the attacks and survive but even if there was the smallest bit of residue trapped in the water vortex the spell would still work. As the vortex started glow black shadow like arms grabbed him and started to pull him down to what they call a magicians hell, no magic no immortality and no escape. As he screamed for forgiveness his plea was heard only by deaf ears. As the portal closed a tear ran down the magician's eye and she said with a silent whisper.

"Farwell…my brother." As they all returned to the ship the sun slowly started to rise. As the light magician explained who she was and she was summoned this completely amazed everyone.

"So you were born on this planet, your sakura's ancestor and she summoned you because she learnt what it was to be a universal protector." Said matt astounded.

"That is correct, so this will happen to you all, but don't fret this only lasts a short period of time in the event of true danger. As she walked over to Maeve she said to Maeve. "You remind me so much of Mavenious, fiery and protective. Please forgive my decedent for what she has said and done to you." Maeve just smiled and said.

"I'm ok; she has shown a side of which I haven't seen."

"I'm glad…" she said as she dropped to the floor. As everyone ran over to see why she suddenly collapsed Kero asked who had been hiding this whole time.

"Sakura! Are you alright!?"

"Maeve, are you hurt?" Madison asked concerned for Maeve.

"I-I'm fine. But…" as she looked to the sleepy sakura she could hear light snoring from sakura. The light magician had possessed sakuras body for a short period of time, but returned sakura back to normal.

"What? She's asleep?" Kero said loudly.

"Not if you keep yelling." Matt said quietly. As he looked back down to sakura he said to the others. "That power must've token a lot out of her…come on let's bring her back inside and let her sleep." As matt yawned he suddenly realized. "You know we haven't been asleep in 24 hours, maybe we should think about going to bed." As everyone nodded and walked tiredly back to the ship Maeve picked up sakura and carried her to the ship. As matt walked alongside her he asked Maeve.

"Would you like some help carrying her?"

"She's not heavy, she's my friend." Maeve simply replied. As they walked onto the ship the door closed but the engines didn't roar, not until tonight anyway.

Matt- okay I know we've encountered some strange things but this takes the cake. And it also ate dinner.

Maeve- it's a messenger phoninex, it can only mean one thing "The screeching phoenixes" let's see…

Ben- well what do those snobs want?

Maeve- we've been invited to a universal protector's ball, I guess we have to attend. I'll just tick yes and poof away it goes. (Phoninex explodes) wow it really did go poof.

NEXT TIME: THE PARTAY- TRAPAY.

Matt- I don't know this whole thing sounds weird, I'd better keep a close eye on things just to be safe.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	32. The partaytrapay

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 31: The partay-trapay **

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As the sun slowly late onto star lake no one would have guessed a battle between magicians happened here. The hope was still asleep and so was the rest of the crew, they had done a lot in 24 hours. They had disabled a core destroyer, fought an army of dark claw and a pure breed army, disabled a warp gate and helped a friend bring an end to destruction and mayhem in his world. As everyone snoozed away cream was happily asleep until something woke her up, it wasn't a bad dream but the sound of flapping wings. As she got dressed from her flowery pajamas and into her cute little dress she looked down the hall bravely to see who was there, the hallway was dark she couldn't see anything, as cream swallowed her fear of the darkness she bravely walked alone into the hallway she took it one step at a time, she was not a timed rabbit she was the daughter of matt Sonicble the bravest person in the universe or at least in her eyes. As she walked down the hall she saw a shadow of an eerie figure moved, she wanted to cry but she thought to herself.

"No big girls don't cry, and I'm matt's big girl." As she slowly walked down the hallway to where she saw the figure, she kept repeating to herself that she was a big girl. As she approached the corner her heart rate increased and her breathing became shallow she closed her eyes and quickly looked around the corner to see…nothing. As she sighed a sigh of relief she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her as she turned to go back to bed she came face to face with a monster. As it growled at her with sharp teeth and black eyes cream let out an ear piercing scream, as she screamed two door automatically opened and out ran matt and maeve. As matt wore his dream x coat over himself Maeve came out with her tank top that had the happy bunny on them and fleece pants that are tight and hug her hips. As the lights were switched on cream curled into a ball and tried so hard not to cry. As Maeve picked her up she hugged her and said while rubbing her head.

"Shhh Shhh! Its Okay...tell us what Happened." As cream sobbed in fright Maeve said to matt. "Umm, matt, I'm going to help cream, "Get changed"." She said as she winked at him. As matt nodded he turned his attention to Ben with burning eyes.

"My office…now!" as he silently walked to matt's office sakura came out of her room to see Ben in a mask. As she smiled she said to him.

"That's an improvement." As Ben laughed sarcastically he said to her.

"Yeah but the mud mask is an improvement hides that horrible lump on you neck, oh sorry that was your head." As sakura went back into her room closing the door quickly Ben had his fun for the day. As he walked on matt knocked on her door and said to her.

"Don't worry about Ben, the way he's going he won't be staying long. And you look great." He said as he carried on walking to his office with great authority behind Ben. Ben dreaded matt's office it almost felt like he was back in the principals office, but it was matt's office which made it worst. As he sat down he waited for matt to come back the tension was almost thick enough to cut, the office was very frightening. Why would matt want an office like it, unless it only affects him. As he picked up a pencil he balanced it on his nose he was doing really well, until matt came back in. As the doors opened matt stood in the doorway his figured loomed, early in the afternoon and he was a frightening figure. As his footsteps echoed through the room Ben's heart rate seem to match the echoing foot steps as matt sat down fully dressed he looked at Ben and then he dropped the mask in front of him. "A rubber mask? Is that the best prank you can pull?" but before Ben could answer matt said to him "Why am I even asking you this? You know this is wrong, okay, I'm not angry because of this, I'm not angry that you scared cream half to death, I'm angry because one of my crew mates who is still on probation has the nerve to go and insult another crew mate and not look at all sorry for the incident which had currently disturbed her. Look we're all a little on edge at the moment, so promise me, no more pranks, because Takato could attack at any moment." Just then something flew in from the doors flapping its wings, as its belly flopped about along with its wings. Its red feathers and horrible squawking weren't enough to convince matt that it was simply trying to tell him something, as matt grabbed a kunai from his desk and threw it at the bird, he nailed it straight in the chest. Just then it exploded into a pile of ash and covered matt's floor as Ben looked at it he couldn't believe it, matt nailed a moving target in one shot with a kunai. "Sorry you had to see that, but that could've been Takato's attack." As Ben stayed in shock he asked matt.

"Did you not think of anything else? That could have gotten me!"

"Well don't worry about it, once Zora's got the warp generator online we'll be sending you back to earth."

"What!" Ben said shocked "But you said…"

"I know what I said and clearly I've made a big mistake." As Maeve walked in the pile of ash rose back into a phoenix and flew to Maeve, as matt grabbed another kunai Maeve said to him.

"Whoa, trigger! It's a delivery phoenix, judging by its condition I'm saying this is from the screeching phoenixes."

"You mean those high top bunch of snobs. Why would they send a stuffed pigeon?" asked Ben. Maeve sighed and read what the delivery phoenix had brought them.

"Dear…"

"Wait!" matt said suddenly. As he tried to stifle his laugh he asked her "Do you best harrier impersonation, last time I heard it I nearly lost it." As Maeve chuckled she said to matt.

"Sure, we could all do with a laugh, isn't that right cream?" she said to the scared little rabbit clutching her leg afraid of the person who scared her. As Maeve cleared her throat she said in her snobbiest voice.

"Dear fighting dreamers, you are invited to the universal protectors ball to celebrate your greatest achievements since joining the league. The ball shall be hosted by us on planet nera; it is a black tie occasion so please try not to embarrass us and your team by arriving in those tattered uniforms you graced us with last time.

From

Harrier, Captain of the Screeching phoenixes" as she Paused, she told matt "This Has the Word Set up Written All over It."

"Don't worry, maybe they've changed. I mean they did let me train them after all." but even matt was unsure. As Maeve sighed she said to him in her impersonation of harrier voice.

"I bet it'll be all posh snobs, that say "Tally ho old chap and how is your horse?"

"You mean wife?" matt told her.

"Is there any difference?"

Suddenly matt laughed so hard he nearly fell off his chair, maeve was really good at doing even Ben couldn't help but laugh and as almost quickly as the laughing started the room once again fell silent. "Ben I think there's something you wanted say to cream." As Ben got up and walked to cream, cream held Maeve's fleece pants even tighter, as he bent down to her level she buried her face into Maeve's fleece pants unable to look at him Ben said to her.

"Cream, I'm really sorry for scaring you, can you forgive me." As cream's ears picked up the heart felt apology she said with a smile.

"Of course, I don't hold grudges." As she gave him a kiss on the cheek Maeve Tenderly Lifted Cream into Her Arms and Asked, "Do You Want Me to Brew You Tea or Do You Want to Hear Lily Again?"

"Lilly please, big sis."

"Okay." She Said While Carrying Her To Her Room. Maeve Began To Sing Lilium As Cream Rested Her Head Upon Her Shoulder. She Sang Soothingly To Her While Cradling the Head and Stroking Her Hair. As matt looked at Ben he said to him part distracted because of Maeve's singing.

"Okay from now on, you are to report…to…me, every morning for your duties. Got it?" Ben nodded as matt dismissed him, matt couldn't help but follow Maeve's singing voice to creams room. As he walked down the hallway to creams room he hears the end of the song. As he looked in he could see Maeve tucking cream back into bed, she was already asleep. As Maeve gave her little sister a good night kiss on one of her ears, cream mumbled "Good night, mum." Maeve could not help but sniffle for a moment while wiping a stray tear away, Cream's words triggered a few memories of her own mother, before the unfortunate incident. "You're lucky. You have a loving mother to return to. Swweet dreams." Maeve whispered. She exited the room as she felt mildly pensive. She was unaware of matt behind her that was until matt said to her.

"She probably thinks of you more than a mother than a sister; she's a real lucky kid. I think you're the main reason she doesn't miss her mum so much." She could not help but blush and asked him,

"You heard the whole thing?"

"Yeah i did, but don't worry you're not alone and I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks matt, that means a lot." She said as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't mention it, so let's go and see Madison about some formal wear." Before they set off to Madison's room the phoenix perched itself on Maeve's shoulders waving the invitation in her face, it said attending or not attending. As Maeve ticked attending the phoenix disappeared in a puff of smoke, the ball was at 7pm tomorrow night. "Let's see what she has to offer." She said and grinned at him. In Madison room material laid everywhere and needles and pin cushions littered the desk and plans for a new dress, a battle outfit and… a wedding dress? As Madison quickly covered the plans for the wedding dress, she said to them.

"So you want to see my range of clothes? Why would you want these old things?" she said as she shut away the closet and locked them she turned to them and said with a look in her eye. "What you both need is a Madison Taylor special makeover, since this is a high occasion you both need to look presentable to the snobs." As matt whispered to Maeve he said to her.

"It's a good thing she didn't read the invitation, she'd go berserk." Maeve nodded in agreement. Just then Madison draped them both in tape measurements, as she took their arm, leg, chest, bust and height measurements she recorded them down and had the perfect outfit for both of them.

"Well matt, you have a large chest and you maeve you have a big bust size, i got just the thing." Said Madison as she disappeared behind a screen she suddenly pulled out a dress for Maeve. Madison Displayed A Black Silk Dress That Had Flowed And Had Spaghetti Straps That Supported The Top That Exposed A Decent Amount Of Cleavage And Stomach.

"I Will Help You with the Accessories, Make Up and Hair." She Added. As she went back behind the screen she pulled out what looked like a Walter copy "And for you matt, a gentleman's suit similar to Walters but I've added a blue tie. Monocle is included, everyone else has got theirs I just wanted you two for special reasons." She said as she eyed both of them, matt and Maeve thought she meant their scars but she was thinking of another reason.

"You will have to bear with me; I'm still a little new to the art and science of glamour." Maeve said with a sheepish grin.

"It's ok; i just love models that are new because you don't get all the back talk from the other models."

"True, I hope my cooperation helps." she said.

"It helps a lot. Now come with me." Madison said while claiming Maeve's hand. "Please give us at least a half an hour and be warned...You will barely recognize her." Madison said to matt. As matt went for about half an hour Madison began to do what she did best. As half an hour passes matt comes back and see that Maeve is, "wow!" matt said in shock the temperature raised to at least a 101 degrees, or at least to matt. Her person had adorned in the dress, elbow length black silk gloves and high heeled sandals. The hair had been pinned up and had black roses that surrounded the loose bun. A few stray curls framed the elaborately painted face. There had been a choker present that resembled black lace patterned lace. "I still can't believe that I'm wearing this." Maeve muttered while blushing bright pink.

"Maeve, you look amazing." Matt said while sweating up a storm. As Madison grabbed his hand she said to him. "Your turn matt, be back in half an hour an you'll see him like never before." She said to Maeve as she dragged matt off behind the screen. Maeve Nodded And Gave An Intimidating Glare To Ben Who Shamelessly Gawked at her. "You Need To Keep Him On A Tighter Leash." She Said To Sakura Who Grumbled Behind Him. As she walked off sakura said to Ben.

"Put your eyes back in your head, Ben" sakura said to him as she walked off. Maeve chuckled softly and continued to wait for Matt to arrive. As half an hour passed Madison put down the cloth she was polishing matt's suit with and presented him as a gentleman, as matt stepped out from behind the screen he looked different. With his hair down and straight with a few curls and the Walters suit he looked different than he did with his dream x uniform. His blue tie on his white suit looked marvelous, Maeve's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and applauded.

"You outshine Prince Charming, Matt!" she exclaimed.

"And you've outshone the angles themselves." As her face became tinged with pink she said softly.

"Thank you." as a tear came down Madison's eye she said to them.

"You both look so wonderful, and your bond is stronger than the flame resistant material I have."

"Yes." she agreed breathlessly and approached Matt. "Are you ready to show those Phoenixes what we are truly made of?" she asked, encouraging Matt who seemed nervous. As matt's hand clamped gently around Maeve's he said to her calmer now.

"Yeah let's go burn that remark in their faces." The night had finally arrived as the lights lit up the parking space for all ships but something was a miss. "That's strange?" matt pondered.

"What's up?" Maeve asked.

"For a high special event only four teams have shown up. The screeching phoenixes, the blazing arrows, the fire scorchers and the 3rd degree burners they're all fire type universal protectors. As Maeve's face tensed as her suspicion increased. She had hoped Matt knew Morse code while tapping on his palm as she held his hand she had spelt S-T-A-Y-A-L-E-R-T. Matt nodded. As the smart fighting dreamers left the ship harrier awaited at the end of the red carpet and said in a joyful mood.

"The fighting dreamers how splendid it is to see you, for a moment I thought the guests of honor wouldn't come." As Maeve smiled she said to him.

"We are honored that you have invited us. It must have been a hassle to take the time out of your busy schedule to produce this occasion." she commented.

"Oh, we had some help we manage to get all this done within a week. Shall we go in, I'll announce your arrival." As he left to announce that the fighting dreamers had arrived matt held Maeve's hand and whispered in her ear.

"If anything goes wrong, follow my lead." She repeated the code method by tapping on his arm Y-E-S. Maeve spoke to Seras briefly,

"Be careful of the rude people, they don't follow the rules." Seras nodded and said, "Thanks." Matt seemed confused by this and Maeve tapped his shoulder O-U-R-C-O-D-E-T-A-L-K. Matt knew then he could count on Maeve and Sears in the room but no one else needs to know that this is a trap, it was plain as water. As they walked through the large doors classic music played loudly and a whole room full of fire type universal protectors.

"Announcing Sir Matt captain of the fighting dreamers and the fighting dreamers." The room clapped for their arrival for some reason the whole room clapped as soon as they arrived.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked. Matt told him.

"Try and get some information from them about their teams and everything."

"You mean…mingle?"

"Yeah sure, but don't make it too obvious." as they talked to the others they were actually nice to them, something didn't add up. As Maeve finished talking to a 3rd degree burner member one of her hands had been claimed and the leader of the Screeching stood before her.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes, you may." she said, trying to remain calm. Maeve had been grateful that Walter had taught her ballroom dancing beforehand. They began to dance together at a casual pace.

"I have seen your face before, but I have never known your name. May I inquire to know it?" he asked.

"Maeve Hope Leery. May I ask for yours? Sir?" she replied.

"Harrier Engulfed esquire The III, and must say how your captain landed quite a fine lady aboard his ship I'll never know." She blushed lightly and said.

"That is a long story. We have quite a history together. My rank is co-captain." Harrier looked at her and said questionably.

"co-captain? Surly with you intelligence you could make captain and replace certain members, like the boy at the buffet table?" he said as he pointed towards Ben. Meanwhile Ben was scoffing down what he thought was jelly which actually turned out to be, one of the guests. As the eyes of the guest opened he said to Ben.

"Do you mind sir? That is my body you're eating?" as Ben spat out the blue glob Maeve shook her head in dismay and began to grow suspicious of the food. As the danced towards matt in the centre of the floor she subtlety tapped her feet that spelt, C-H-E-C-K-T-H-E-F-O-O-D during their dance. Matt nodded and said to the lady he was dancing with.

"Forgive me for leaving Emily but I must check on my team, we'll talk a little more afterwards"

"of course Sir matt and you must tell me how you became leader of an organization." She said smiling happily in her blue sequin dress and red hair tied back. As maeve watched matt to find sakura she said to harrier.

"As flattering as that may be, Harrier, I am content with my rank and team mates. They are the family I never had and we accept each despite their flaws." Maeve said to him. As matt found sakura he asked the gentleman.

"May I cut in?"

"But of course Sir!" he said quickly and handed him back to matt. As he hobbled away he said under his breath, "The girl dances like she has two left, and both weighing a ton." As matt and sakura danced sakura thought this was a dream come true suddenly matt asked sakura to check the food.

"Ok, I guess." She said sadly knowing that her dream would have to wait. sensing her disappointment matt said to her.

"I guess there isn't any harm in dancing to the food." He said as he led sakura to the food while waltzing. As sakura started to check the food with her new powers matt pulled away to tell the others something, as matt found Ben he told him.

"Ben I need you to go XLR8 and tell everyone on our team not to eat the food."

"Why are they more guests?"

"I don't know but…" before matt could answer sakura came to him.

"Matt this food…" her eyes widened after the analysis as she got close to him she whispered in Matt's ear, "They are made from human flesh and bones!"

"What?! Enough reason for you Ben…Ben?" as matt looked round he could see a flash whipping by Ben was already his job, as messenger for the fighting dreamers. As Ben finished matt grabbed sakura's hand and said. "Sakura i need you to use your Libra card to check something for me."

"Wow! What a fun night this is (!)" she said sarcastically. As matt found the guest he was talking he asked her. "Okay when I say hi activate the card.

"hi again, can you ask you the same questions again?"

"Okay but you're only going to get the same answers again."

"I'm guaranteeing that. so where's the other girl on your team?"  
"What other girl? I'm the only girl on the team."

"You sure? because last time I saw the screeching phoenixes there was another girl."

"Didn't know there was another girl, harrier never told me." Things started getting interesting.  
"Do you have any idea why you were chosen for the team?"  
"Not really, about a month ago harrier came to my house and said I'd be perfect for the screeching phoenixes, don't ask why I'd hadn't applied for a place on their team in my life."

"So why didn't you say no?"

"Because when a guy like harrier comes along, you can't say no." as matt finished his questions he had one more thing to ask her.

"Why is this party for us and why only three other squadrons here?" Emily smiled and said.

"This party is according to code 1069."  
"And that'll be?"  
"Don't know, harrier never told me what it meant and i never learnt it." as they went to find Zora, they found her next to the automatic juice dispenser. She was in love with machinery, as matt grabbed her shoulder he asked her.

"Zora what's code 1069?" as she pulled out a black book titled "The code rules of universal protectors" as she found the page she told straight from the code book which she always carries around with her.

"Code 1069, any universal protectors caught of illegal activity and witnessed by three other universal protectors are immediately placed under arrest with support from the galaxy police." The penny finally dropped, this party was a set up, to get the fighting dreamers arrested. As matt found maeve he danced with her and tapped on her hand.T-H-I-S-P-A-R-T-Y-I-S-A-S-E-T-U-P. maeve couldn't believe it, she asked him.

"What do i do now?" matt tapped back G-O-J-U-D-O-O-N-H-I-S-A-S-S. As Maeve spun towards harrier she used the judo styled martial art to flip Harrier upon his back and pressed her shoe to restrain his form. The heel of her shoe rested by his throat and the toe end pressed lightly on the Adam's Apple.

"You have some explaining to do. I know about the delicacies being served so we demand the truth from you. Just what are you trying to accomplish by cannibalism?" she said, firmly.

"What are you talking about? the food is freshly made from animals from planet cattle, unfortunately the people in charge are called the bone raiders and they must've dropped their collection into the food." As smiled innocently.

"Oh, but our full analysis says otherwise. It is stupid to deny it further. I will ask again. What is your goal?" she said.

"Do you have an expert in food analysis?" he asked her "Or did you ask someone with magic powers to sense what was in the food? Because even someone with magic abilities can't tell the difference between what's in the food and what's been dropped into the food."

"It Was Both and We Had Vampires Smell It. This Is Completely Human. Why Else Would You Have Fire People Come To Your Party? So Cut Your Bullshit Or My Heel Will Impale Your Throat!" She Ordered. Harrier's eyes began to grow angry. As harrier became angry he said to her.

"Very well then!" as he snaps his fingers everyone except the new girl loaded their weapons, the fighting dreamers were surrounded in the middle of the dance floor, with their weapons in their pockets, all but maeve were ready. She wanted to fight but Madison put such hard work into making Maeve beautiful she didn't know what to do. Suddenly loud metallic footsteps were heard; as more and more of them grew louder the fighting dreamers could be in the biggest of troubles. Just then white android bodies with laser cannons for hands and an oval shaped head appeared from the doors and advanced closer to them and in a cold metallic and robotic voice they said to them.

"Fighting dreamers, you're under arrest!"

Matt- I knew this was a set up from the start, I thought harrier had changed but this a new low, using an innocent girl who wanted a simple life and using her for this. And the worst of it all you tried to kill her because she was getting too close to ruining your plan… is that what happened to Naira.

NEXT TIME: A PAIN OF THE HEART RELIVED

Matt- I will hunt you down for what you've done, you hear me harrier? HUNT YOU DOWN!

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	33. A pain of the heart relived

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 32: A pain of the heart relived**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

"Fighting dreamers, you're under arrest." Said the cold robot as they aimed their laser cannons, as Maeve still continued to have a conflict between fighting and ruining the work Madison did for her, or not fighting and getting toast. Madison sighed and said to Maeve.

"Maeve, let loose on them, remember I can make more dresses."

"Your dress will be intact right after I kick these tin cans." She said as she punched a robot straight in the motherboard and melting it to slag. As one tried to capture her, it suddenly tripped and crashed to the floor behind her as she looked at the broken robot espio suddenly came out of his camouflaged state he said to the broken robot.

"Watch your step, what you can't see will hurt you." Matt laughed.

"That's a good one and here's another." He said as he got close to the robot. "Now you see me." As he jumped up he slammed down into the hard drive of the robot, as the robot fell down and shut down matt smiled and said. "Now you're offline." Sakura was using her shield to deflect the lasers from Ben as he changed into Diamond Head. As he turned into a walking crystal chandelier Zora ducked and covered under a table to avoid the mayhem, but no matter how many they brought down more just kept coming in and the others were growing tired, robots are easy to knock down but with so many it was impossible. As Maeve summoned her fire fairies to protect hear team mates, matt looked and harrier and said.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said as he pointed at Maeve.

"If this is your way of flirting, I am not charmed" she remarked. But harrier shook his head and said coldly.

"Personal I choose my third option. My way. Techbots" he said as he snapped his fingers as the robots pointed their lasers at the fighting dreamers he ordered them. "Eliminate them…but start with the small one." He said as he pointed at cream, as cream cried in fear of being exterminated. As everyone stood in the way of the robots from getting to cream, Maeve had her summoned fire fairies flutter to the Techbots and explode them upon contact. As the crew ducked to avoid the scattered shrapnel, they saw Maeve's fire dying down. "That was a waste of time." she muttered. But harrier didn't care.

"You may destroy them but you can destroy everyone in this room, at the cost of your friend's life. Your best option is to surrender."

"I'm not like any opponent you have faced. The same goes with my friends. We judge our targets before hitting them. I am not going to stand aside and let you hurt them!" Maeve shouted. As her rage boiled she manage to summon up her last fire to bring an end to harrier and his friends. But before she attacked the doors flung open and a voice was heard.

"Now why did no one invite me to this party, its good thing a delivery phoenix showed up when it did." The voice sounded rasping and high as the small figure stood by the door Maeve exclaimed.

"Zim? Is that really you?"

"Maeve? Is that you, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, usually. Fighting for my life."

"Fear not, for I have brought some help." As an old figure walked into the room with the wackiest clothes and the craziest of laughs suddenly matt exclaimed.

"Elder SiounFiou!"

"Matthew hoenheim Sonicble, it's been ages."

"This party just got more exciting." she remarked. As harrier stood in fear of the elder he told all the others to put their guns away. As the elder walked close to him he said nervously

"Elder SiounFiou, how pleasant to see you."  
"Can it harrier!" he shouted at him angrily. As he wheezed from straining his voice Zim approached him Zim got up and personal as he pointed a large laser cannon to his face.

"Answer the lady's question! Explain your objective!" Zim demanded.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." The elder turns to him and says.

"All shadow enforces from all three squadrons that are present in this room have disappeared, explain that."  
"We sent them on a mission, they never came back." Matt looked suspicious, as he took a step forward he asked harrier.

"How do we know your not lying?"

"I have an idea. Sakura, get him to sleep." Maeve said.

"Okay..." she said slowly as she readied her staff. Before she could use the Sleep card on Harrier Maeve said to her. "Then we use the Dream card to play back his memory of the dirty deed." Maeve said, "If his consciousness will not cooperate then his sub consciousness will." As sakura prepared to put harrier to sleep harrier suddenly  
said.

"Wait, okay. I'll tell you. But only to matt and maeve." harrier confessed. Maeve grumbled under her breath and winked to Alucard. He nodded and ushered the rest of the group away. As harrier took them to a corner of the room away from everyone alucard's form melted into the shadows, serving as an ambushing back-up.

"We're listening." Maeve said, firmly.

"Okay, the truth is... we sent them on a mission to spy on Takato for you guys, and we discovered they stole something from the elders. We managed to retrieve it but at a cost of our shadow forces. We also discovered something else you probably won't like it."

"What's that?" asked matt.  
"His daughters, they were created. They're genetic freaks." As matt winced at the part of genetic freaks Maeve said to harrier.

"With Takato, there is no grasp of morals so that is not a surprise," Maeve commented, "He seems to desire to pass on his legacy, but do it on his terms."

"So you believe me?" harrier said surprised. "Ok I guess I can tell you that the box is located in an abandoned factory just west of here, we hid it there so Takato wouldn't find it." Maeve looked at him and said not believing him.

"Not entirely, there is no solid evidence and after that stunt you tried to pull our trust is not so easily. Your statements are writing checks that your integrity can not cash, Harrier. It would be best that you fetch us the box instead." Maeve said while pointing at him.

"I can't, only a light guardian or a descendant of them can touch it, otherwise it'll burn the person who isn't them to death." Maeve smiled but erased the thought from her mind.

"Then you are going to be in our custody and you shall escort the worthy candidate to retrieve It." she said.

"Actually the best candidate for this job is Emily. She's good at recon and besides wouldn't be better to have your whole team have me in their custody instead of you two?"

"He's got a point Maeve; Emily said she knows this place like the back of her hand. And besides harrier isn't much of threat, i mean even cream could beat him."

"Fine, but know this," Maeve paused to grab Harrier's face and had her pointer finger with a high pressured flame upon the tip and said aggressively, "I would not hesitate to kill you should you ever do anything underhanded and harmful. My friends and myself included will watch you like a hawk. You are officially on our shitlist, my snobby friend. Got it?" she said sternly with a soul-piercing glare.

"Yes...crystal." he said terrified.  
"Ok maeve you made your "point", now lets get this box and get off this rock." Said matt as slowly put down Maeve's arm. As they left to tell the others where they were going harrier put his clothes back into place. As the others discussed where they were going and what they had to do while they were gone, harrier looked for Emily. As he found her he grabbed her arm. Emily was quite confused and asked harrier.

"What is it sir?"  
"Emily, I need you to do something for me, something really important."  
"Yes harrier, sir?"  
"There's a locker full of information on Takato and his crew directly above where the box is, i want you to bring it back." as he hands her a key he says to her.  
"Why did you put them in a locker? Wouldn't be best to put them in our ship."  
"i put them there For...safekeeping and besides if we were attacked by the dark claw that's the first place they'll go, now go Maeve and matt are waiting."  
"Yes sir." She said as she saluted him. As he watched Matt, Maeve and Emily walk out the door he tightened his fist. As Maeve waited for matt to come out with Zora's new project, Emily said to her from her flyer.

"It's best if we fly there, the road is dangerous." As a mighty engine roared out rolled a metal beast, heavily armored skin, titanium spike teeth and round solid wheels the skin was green for camouflage but its engine was built for power. Suddenly Zora came running out in front of the beast and yelled.

"Stop! You can't take my baby, not here."

"You said I could use it."

"Well I didn't mean now, these roads are weak. One bolt from this machine could cause the whole roads to collapse. Your best hope, if any, is to use your flyer." As matt got out and went back inside to get his flyer Maeve sighed and said to Emily.

"Is That a spare seat in the back?"

"Yeah, you want in?" she asked Maeve.

"I could spend some time away from the guys." As matt brought his flyer out, Emily started hers and matt followed. Just then the elder ran out.

"Now what?" matt said frustrated.

"Don't worry I'm not here to stop you, I'm here to give you this." He said as he handed him a black book. As matt took the book he asked him.

"What is it?"

"It's a universal protector's Bingo book." Matt eyes could tell what he meant by "Bingo book." "Don't open it until you get back, now go." As matt's jet engines roared he quickly took off and followed Emily. The elder could see the look in matt's eyes when he said the word "Bingo Book." It was like he knew what it really meant. As the two flyers flew over the deserted planet matt had a feeling that something wasn't right, how did Emily know this planet like the back of her hand if she never came to this planet until three days ago. The two flyers stayed close Maeve made contact with matt's flyer whispering the words.

"Let us hope this goes smoothly." Matt waited for a moment before he replied back in the same tone of voice.

"I'm with you on that one." Emily Occasionally glanced at matt from her flyer; every time she looked she swore she could see a legend flying beside her. As soon as she talk one more glance she couldn't believe it, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her but she saw a legend from her own planet. As her eyes widened and her lip hanged loose she uttered the words.

"Dark storm?" as they came to a ridge they landed their flyers, just before they crashed due to the electromagnetic field. As Emily went ahead to check out the path Maeve said to matt.

"There Is Something Else About Harrier that I just don't like."

"Like what?" matt asked.

"I Believe He Is Using Emily For His Own Selfish Reasons. He Reminds Me of a Foster Brother I Had who...betrayed me. People Like Him Truly Aggravate Me And I Don't Want Emily To Suffer The Same Fate I Had." She Said With Genuine Concern. As matt hugged her he said to her.

"I'm sorry, that sounds like hell."

"Don't worry about it." She said with a smile. Matt could see this smile was real. As he looked around he told Maeve before Emily got back from the ridge.

"Lets keep our eyes and ears open for any traps." As Emily slid down the hill she stopped just a few feet in front of them she said to them.

"The city's this way but we have to leave our flyers here." They nodded and walked along a small path next to a lake. As they walked down a path next the small lake, matt shuddered and said.

"I hate water." then all of a sudden flying piranhas come flying out of the water with rows of jagged teeth, before matt or Maeve could do anything, Emily pulls out an elctrogun from her purse and paralyzed the fish.

"Thanks for the back-up!"

"I don't want anything to happen to my new friends, I'm sure dark storm could look after himself." As matt turns to Maeve he asks her.

"Who's dark storm?"

"I've never heard of him. Please enlighten us." Asked Maeve as they continued down the path as Emily smiled she said.

"Sure. Dark storm was an angel and devil being, you kind of look like him matt Sonicble."

"I can see the obvious connection." Maeve commented and chuckled softly. As matt growled he asked Emily.

"Why is this dark storm important?"  
"Because during the time of darkness an angel was taken by the darkness and became infected by it, but the angel was too strong and resisted the darkness and thus dark storm, was born. But this person used his darkness to protect us but a cost of a planet; he was both a savior and a destroyer."

"If anything, he rules chaos. He is a true rebel for going against the dark side of the status quo. I can certainly relate to him." she said while looking at matt. There was a question on matt's mind. But before he could ask they were ambushed by other horde of fish Emily's gun was drained and she couldn't paralyze them. As matt and Maeve sprung into action, matt knocked out the fish with a blow to their heads while Maeve fried them from the inside out. They took them out so quick the water from when they jumped hadn't even touched the ground. As matt jumped down to the ground he grabbed Emily's hand and shouted.

"Come on." He said as they escaped past the lake. As he stopped a safe distance away from the water he said to Emily concerned for her well being "You might want to think about letting one of us walk ahead. You know just for safety sake."

"Plus you're the only one who knows where this place is, it'll be silly to put you in danger." As Emily sighed she said to them.

"Don't worry about me; the spirit of dark storm is with me." As she let go of matt's hand she suddenly took charge and said. "Come on you two, the factory's just over here." As she raced off Maeve went to follow her but matt held her back for a second.

"What's up?" Maeve asked.

"Don't you think that attack was just a bit out of ordinary?"

"Come to think of it, it did seem strange. It was almost like it was planned just for us." As Emily ran off over the hill Maeve asked matt. "Any suspects spring to mind?" as he looked at her he said to her.

"I have my suspicions." As Maeve looked at him with seducing eyes she asked him.

"You feel like sharing?"

"Come on, Emily's waiting for us I don't want her to be left alone in there." Matt said as he ran off to find Emily. Maeve sighed and said.

"I don't know what's got into him, but it sure making overly protective about Emily." As they arrived at the abandoned factory they saw that it was still in pretty condition, so it wasn't abandoned for long. As they walked in the moon shown through the broken window it reflect off something shiny, it was gold and blue and made of a strange material, it was metal but it was a light as plastic. As matt asked what it was Emily's eyes teared up.

"It belonged to dark storm, his amour was so powerful that only when the moon is full the blade of justice and destruction is revealed, but every time the moon was full, the blade was never revealed." Suddenly something caught matt's eye, it was the box just like harrier said. As matt walked to go get it Maeve heard a strange heard buzzing sound and said, "Stop." She then removed a compact mirror from her bag and blew the powder to the air. The misty powder exposed the infra red security laser fields. "We need Zora to hack into their security system to deactivate the field." she said.

"Why? I have the key to deactivate them." Emily said as she pulled out a card key and slot it down in the machine.

"So far so good, that's what's worrying me."

"Don't worry. We will protect you. None of us may be Dark storm, but we're fierce nonetheless." She said, assuring to Emily. As matt picked up the box he saw the name on top. As he shuddered Maeve asked. "What's wrong?"

"Look at the name." as she looked she said.

"So what, it says Tennyson." As matt grabbed the box he said to the others.

"Ok, we got the box now lets get out of here."  
"Not yet, here it is locker 21." as she opened the locker a ticking noise was suddenly heard as Emily looked shocked to discover, it was a bomb and it was armed to explode. Then without warning the bomb had exploded instantly with a wall of flames that had flowed towards them. Matt impulsively pulled both Emily and Maeve into a protective embrace. Matt and Emily seemed confused, expecting them to endure incineration. To their dismay and surprise they saw Maeve with a concentration expression upon her face. "Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Maeve shouted.

"What about you?!" Emily exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me! Matt, get her out of here! I can hold it back for so long!" she shouted again.

"Just get out of here soon, okay. I don't want to lose you." Matt said worried about Maeve, he knew she could withstand it, but for how long?

"I promise. Now get going!" she yelled, her eyes squinting harder with out-stretched hands against the inferno. As matt quickly grabbed Emily he ran out of the burning building as Emily grabbed the amour she had shown matt earlier they waited for Maeve to get out of the burning factory. As they watched the building burn the flames shot of the windows and doors. Emily screamed in horror, "She's dead! Oh no, she's dead!"

"No, I'm not!" a voice called out. Her jaw hung agape in disbelief to see an unharmed Maeve emerge from the door with clothes partially burnt. "Didn't I tell you not to worry about me?" Maeve asked casually.

"How is this possible?!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm a mutant that's how it is possible. I control fire and my body is invulnerable to fire just not my clothes." Maeve explained and blushed lightly. As Maeve looked at the burning factory she asked. "Just what was that anyway?"

"Someone deliberately put that bomb in the locker, who gave you the key Emily?" as Emily gasped she realized.

"It…it was harrier." As she looked at the burning building slowly turning to ash she said to herself. "It can't be true, he would never…" but before she could finish a horrible sight appeared from behind the mountains "It can't be!" she said as her eyes widened at the sight of a small armada of dark claw cruisers heading towards the hall where the others were.

"Well would you look at that?" said Maeve as she gazed up at the dark claw ships. There must've been at least fifty ships and twenty five large battle cruisers, seventy five ships armed with state of the art lasers. As matt pulled out his com link from under his sleeve that was covered in soot, he tried to contact Walter.

"Walter, are you receiving me?" nothing but static appeared on the screen, the electromagnetic field around the city must've caused the interference.

"That dirty double crossing harrier, he and the other universal protectors have been cooking up some nasty little deal, but they had to use Emily to get us out of the way." Maeve said to matt of what was going on, but Emily refused to believe it and said to her.

"You're wrong! He'd never hurt me, not ever! We're all a team, they'd never betray me." Back at the hall in a dark room in the back harrier was talking to someone, a girl with her brown hair in a topknot fashion and brown eyes.

"I must admit, my father was quite perplexed when you approached him with this request, we thought all connections were lost after the dark warrior betrayed you, but I think why he betrayed you, and after all he was on the losing team." Harrier accepted the fact they were great.

"That's right and that is why we've decided to join forces with your father."

"And what of matt and the others, have they've been disposed off."

"The rest are here, but matt and Maeve are quite dead and so is…the girl." Miakato scoffed.

"Who cares? As long as they're dead!"

"We'll hand over the others as promised now lets close the matter already." Suddenly a laugh came from behind him.

"I think I should have a say in all this." As harrier turned round he saw in the door way, Walter. "You thought you were pretty clever didn't you harrier but I'm afraid you miscalculated one thing, and that is your not clever enough." Suddenly harrier pulled a gun at Walter and held it steady.

"Don't move!" harrier ordered Walter, but Walter didn't even smirk at the gun.

"And you there, Miss Miakato was it?"

"You guessed correctly. However you're too late my fathers forces are already advancing to your position." Said miakato threatening Walter and the rest of the team.

"Well you may have fooled harrier and the others but unfortunately we suspected an attack from you and have already begun to leave the planet."

"That's enough out of you, old man!" said harrier pointing the gun at Walters face. As Walter smiled the room was blown apart, and as dust filled the room, a rope ladder was dropped in front of him. As Walter climbed up to the ship above he shouted to Zora.

"Your timing is impeccable." Meanwhile back at the ridge Emily ran to her flyer she was going to sort this conspiracy once and for all. As she started up the engines Maeve called out to her.

"Please wait!" as Emily looked down Matt said to her.

"Don't go, your only get hurt." As Emily's hand shook on the joystick of her flyer Maeve told her.

"Don't be foolish, Emily! Now's not the time to get revenge, it's too dangerous." As Emily's hand stop shaking she said with serious eyes.

"I have to find out why." She said as she took off. As Maeve and matt were nearly blown back by the thrust engines of the flyer, they watched the flyer jumping forward in the sky and heading where the battle cruisers were. As matt looked at Maeve he said to her.

"I don't know what harriers up to, but I think he wanted Emily out of the way and I'm going to stop them some how." Suddenly matt's jewel glowed and then the amour that once laid on the floor magically attached itself to matt.

"Matt…?"

"I'm going, I don't know why, but I get the feeling I have to protect her or something terrible will happen." Suddenly in a flash matt disappeared leaving Maeve alone with the box for Ben and matt's flyer, as she climbed in she knew how to fly, she just hoped she wasn't too late. Back at the hope Seras was in the laser cannon room in her one piece red dress with spaghetti like straps. As she took aim at all the flyers trying to capture them she had one in her sights. As harrier led the formation he said to the others following him.

"Hurry up, if we don't capture them the dark claw we'll destroy our planets." As they got closer Zora ordered Sears to…

"Open fire!" as the laser cannons fired and huge pulsing blast, they hit the back of the leading flyers and then the rest of the sqaudron quickly fell. Three universal protectors brought down by one ship in less than two minutes. "Bull's eye, a crushing defeat." shouted Seras. But they celebrated too early, just then a huge and powerful laser came from the murky clouds above. Nearly blasting a hole through the fighting dreamer's ship. As Zora quickly evaded it she saw above them the seventy five ships. "We're doomed." She said gloomily with a sad sigh "This is what happens when I join a new sqaudron." On board the largest battle cruiser amongst the fleet sat miakato tapping her fingers.

"It looks like there's been a change in plans; you haven't kept your word my friend. So disappointing."

"Please!" harrier begged from his flyer. "I promised you the fighting dreamers and you'll get them, just give us a little more time."

"My dad's patience is not his strong suit, you've dropped your end of the bargain, you lose!"

"No please!" he begged, as one of the 3rd degree burns asked him if they have joined the dark claw harrier's response was. "I…I don't know!"

"How could you do this harrier." Cried Emily, harrier couldn't believe it, she survived the blast, but how. "You made a deal with them? How can you throw away everything we've worked for? What about our planets, the people we promised to protect and our ancestor's legacy?" suddenly harrier roared.

"We've had enough!" Emily was stunned to hear her captain harrier giving up. As a 3rd degree burner punched his glass window he said to her.

"We're too tired, we can't keep fighting like this forever." As a blazing arrow took over he concurred.

"Everyday it's the same thing, if we surrounded now the fighting would be over, and our planets would be safe." said a 3rd degree burner

"Please understand Emily." Harrier said to her. "I can't go on living like this, I'm tired, I'm sorry but it was either us or you." As Emily's eyes filled with sadness at the fact she was just a pawn to be used willingly a kind voice appeared on her wing.

"Don't cry Emily."

"Matt…" she said sobbingly.

"I'll be there anytime you need me. Just like in that story remember." Suddenly matt's Jewel glowed and the moon was full and in clear view of the amour as the light hit it, a blade shot out from the gauntlet, a white and black blade appeared. Suddenly matt jumped off the flyer and flew towards one of the battle cruisers, as the laser hit matt the amour protected him through it and before long the ship was destroyed in an instance, this amour was powerful. As the others watched matt destroyer a battle cruiser, Zora started to worry about that amour for it seemed familiar. As Emily's flyer avoided all the missiles and lasers being fired at her she said with a shaky and sad voice.

"I'll show them… I'll show them a real universal protector, forgive me….matt." as she turned her flyer around matt started to come down to the ground after the jump. As he turned round he saw Emily flying full speed at the cruisers, just then maeve came over the hills and saw Emily flying dangerously fast towards them.

"Emily!" she said worriedly. As Emily opened fire on the flagship her laser cannons made no difference. As miakato scoffed she ordered all ships to fire their lasers at the single flyer. As the lasers fast approached matt and Emily glanced at each other before the lasers hit their mark and in that split second they past, a smile and tears were on Emily's face and in her mind she said to herself.

"At least I got to see the chaos blade, before I died." Then all of a sudden matt's eyes looked in horror as the flyer was ripped and blown apart and Emily's physical being was turned to dust. As debris fell it rained liquid fire, as Maeve looked in horror she screamed.

"Emily!!" as everyone watched the liquid fire rain upon the ground, not a drop of blood fell from the destroyed flyer, only Emily's soul survived the raging inferno. As matt fell into a mountain side he looked up at the sky a saw the stars. As matt closed his eyes he said to the sky.

"I hope your watching Emily, because this…is for you!" as matt removed the amour and his necklace with his mum and dads rings, the gold sparkled in the rising sun. As the necklace hit the ground matt's whole being transformed into a darkened angel. One half of him was an angelic side with chains around its wings and arm's and pure angel wings that fluttered in the wind. His right side was filled with anger and hate with the chaos blade growing to the flaming sword of hell, a black and red blade with spikes that can pierce fear into the hearts of people even the strong hearted. As the demon's wing was tattered and broken, it refused to stop flapping. Matt had become a legend, he had become…Dark Storm. As he flew into the air he remembered what Emily had said to him at the dance. As they slow danced around the floor matt asked her casually.

"I see you're new to the Screeching Phoenixes?"

"Yes, my name's Emily. Emily Highflyer." Matt smiled at the name.

"My name is matt Sonicble."

"Matt… I like that name." then he remembered what Emily had said after the piranhas attacked. "Don't worry about me; the spirit of dark storm is with me." As matt glared at the ships he went full speed into them. As they fired their lasers matt deflected them with the chaos blade and destroyed all seventy three ships at once the only ship to survive was the flagship, but it was badly damaged and crashed to the ground. As Maeve watched the explosion she had hoped that matt wasn't the next person to be destroyed. Then from the smoke of a burning cruiser a being with wings and a sword quickly returned to the necklace, as she landed the flyer the sun was rising. Aboard the ship everyone waited for matt and Maeve to return, on a hill overlooking the graveyard of ships laid a very important grave, it was part of Emily's flyer that survived. As matt made the grave around her grow with flowers in a desolate battlefield of blood and wreckage, it showed a symbol for peace and justice for a human soul. As matt watched the sun hitting Emily's grave Maeve approached him and said kindly.

"You know, Emily wasn't half bad . She could have made the fighting dreamers." As matt looked up he said sad but trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, maybe. She didn't want to be a universal protector, she already had a dream."

"A dream?" Maeve asked "What kind of dream?" Matt closed his eyes and remembered what she said to him.

"So what is your dream Emily?"

"My dream is…to be a mother."

"To be a mother?"

"I know it's silly right?"

"No, it s a simple and pure dream." As matt opened his eyes he told Maeve.

"It was a simple and pure dream, and now it'll never come true for her." As the sun rose higher still matt finished engraving the grave for Emily. On her grave it read.

"_The spirit of Dark storm is with me now, and has promised to be my savior. For in the name of justice let the chaos blade strike the evil ones, let the destruction for the price of protection, be the evil within our hearts and not those of inocent._" As matt turned away from the grave a small tear ran down his face.

"Are you okay, Matthew?" Maeve asked. Maeve only said that when she was worried about him.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"It's just that, you really seemed to like her."

"Well of course I did, she was a good person, and you don't see many of them these days." As matt walked passed her he said to her. "Tell the others to wait just a little longer; I've got some business to take care of."

"Not on your own, your not. I'm coming with you." She insisted she wanted revenge for Emily and matt was goin after harrier. Matt was already ahead as Maeve followed a wind blew the dust in a thick cloud surrounding matt. It was almost like the Dark Storm's spirit was in that amour and gave matt the power he needed. At the crash site were harrier and the others were, they laid on the ground with the fighting dreamers in front of them matt arrived and said.

"Good job, now let's see who's in the Bingo book." Said matt as he took out the small black book and unhitched the gold lock. As matt flicked through the pages, he found the first one beginning with H. as in H for Harrier. "Harrier. A c- class traitor and smuggler for the dark claw. Reward- 4000 standard universal credits. Well we do need the money." As harrier struggled to get free he pleaded to matt.

"Wait. If you let us go we'll double the bounty after all you need the money." As matt glared at him he said to harrier.

"Stand up and say that." As harrier was allowed to stand up he didn't notice the change in matt's eyes or his fist curling up. As harrier brushed off the dirt from his uniform, it seemed that he was more concerned about himself instead of Emily who just died for matt.

"Right, as I was saying if you let us go we'll…" before he could finish matt punched in the face and knocked him back to the ground. As harriers blood bled from his mouth he looked at matt's eyes to see, markings of a demon. The mark of XANA, when this happens matt's personality does a 180. Matt's hair glowed black and swept the floor like a tail. As harrier looked in fear at matt he said stammering. "w-who are you?" as the teeth showed from matt's face he said to harrier as he picked him up with one hand and held him above in the air.

"I am one ticked off universal protector." As XANA took over he said to harrier.

"I am your future death," as XANA and matt held hands they said in unison.

"I am…MATT XANA." As he dropped him to the floor he ordered Walter. "Take cream inside, I don't want her to see this."

"As you wish sir." As Walter took her inside cream was starting to worry about her dad. Just then harrier rushed matt trying to knock him to the floor, but before he could a wall of fire separated the pair and then a ring of fire surround the Screeching phoenixes. The blazing arrows and 3rd degree burners escaped but swore he would capture them all and will retrieve their heads. As matt turned to the one producing the fire he said.

"Took you long enough."

"Don't talk to me like that or you'll be sorry." Said Maeve's demon. XANA looked at her strikingly and said to her.

"So this is that girl's dark side… I like it."

"Well get use to it, because if you want Maeve you have to have me too, although your kinda cute yourself." XANA just smiled. As matt looked back at the screeching phoenixes he said to them.

"I'm going to let you experience what Emily felt before she died. One of you will die, but which one's it gonna be?" matt said tauntingly. As matt did the old child's picking rhyme, ennie minee mo the one to die was a guy called jirinoch phoenix, worth 2000 standard universal credits, wanted dead or alive. As matt snapped his fingers he ordered. "Alucard!" as alucard appeared from the shadows behind him he said greeting him.

"Yes captain."

"Drain his blood." As the Screeching phoenixes looked horrified alucard complied with the order and began to walk towards them. As Maeve separated the fire walls to allow alucard through, the fire walls around the victim began to shrink. As the victim quivered in fear, the shadows of the fire began to move on their own, the shadow enforces had arrived. As alucard grabbed the victims head he said to him.

"I've been hungry for so very long." He said as he slowly bit into his neck and started to drain his blood. As the victim struggled his fight to free himself became less and less. Until suddenly he stopped all together and laid lifeless as maeve dimmed down the fire the screeching phoenixes ran to their ship escaping from the 'monsters' as he call them. As the shadow enforces dealt with the corpse matt was handed a small electronic pad, this was his bounty account. It registered to the fighting dreamers, 2000 credits. As they disappeared into the shadows with corpse, The Flames upon Maeve's Body Began To Fade As She Breathed Heavily.

"We did it!" She said weakly and then fell to the Ground. As XANA picked her up he looked at her exhausted body and said.

"Don't worry Maeve, from now on, me and matt will protect you. For you have something that i want." Zim had left to go back to his sqaudron with the elder back to planet Procepious, but something seemed different. Maeve Fell Asleep In His Arms, Having A Small Smile Upon Her Face.

Matt- Tell me why we're here again sakura?

Sakura- if you read the universal paper, they discovered a lost city on a planet glowen, and it happens to have a powerful weapon buried deep inside.

Matt- good thinking if Takato got his hands on it we could be in big trouble.

Sakura- yeah that's right.

NEXT TIME: FORBIDDEN CITY REVEALED

Maeve- you're lying, the only reason you suggested it is because you have a crush on the archeologist.

Sakura- (turns red) that is so not true.

Maeve- face it! You want to make matt jealous, well It won't work, I gaurntee it, besides I thought we were friends.

Sakura- We are? I don't remember saying that.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	34. Forbidden City Revealed

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 33: Forbidden City Revealed **

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As the hope landed on a planet filled with trees and rocks, the hope managed to find a place high above the forest on a clear plain near Cliffside. Inside the ship Maeve was still asleep recovering from yesterday's hell raising experience. As she laid on the bed Walter Seldom Does To Get Maeve to Wake Up. As he reached into his pocket and took out a feather and then tickles Her Feet with the Feather, Epically When He Knows She's Been Worried or Upset. As Maeve laughed she woke up and yawned. As she looked round she discovered that she was not in her room. With blades on the wall and a Dream X coat hanging up she soon realized that this room was…Matt's. Maeve blushed beet red to find herself in his room.

"I never thought something like this could ever happen. This has to be a dream. It's too surreal and romantic for this to be reality." She thought. "I did not want to impose on him like that." she said, being modest. As Walter put away the feather he said to her.

"Good morning Maeve."

"Morning Walter, how is everyone?"

"Everyone's fine."

"That's good." As she looked round the room she asked. "Where's matt?"

"I'm afraid matt is with Miss Sakura discussing the current situation, but he asked me to wake you and say, "Good morning, princess." Walter said to her. Maeve chuckled softly and hugged Walter.

"You really are the father I never had." she said. As Walter looks away with sad eyes remembering timothy he said happily,

"And you're like the daughter i never had, now how about we have some breakfast and then see matt. I believe matt has a battle plan for going against Takato." She nodded and looked to him closely. "Are you feeling okay, Walter? You seem a little down yourself. Is the tragedy making you sad?" she asked, being concerned for him.

"No, I just feel like we could have done something, but at least she won't be caught in the crossfire anymore."

"Yes, and we did avenge her. Not to mention she would want us to remember her instead of being sad. She would feel twice as honored to defeat Takato who is the source behind her demise." she said. As Walter smiled he said to her.

"Let's go have some breakfast, matt we see us at the mess hall." he said as he led Maeve to the mess hall. As they walked down to the hall they suddenly bumped into cream who was on her to the mess and was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"Good morning miss cream." Walter said happy to see her  
"Good morning Walter." she greeted him. Suddenly she saw Maeve and runs towards her. "Sis, you ok?" she asked Maeve.

"I'm fine, Cream." she said, putting on a convincing grin. As cream smiled back she said happy to see her.

"I'm glad because last night, daddy acted strange and I thought you were hurt when he carried you in."

"Oh, sometimes I wear myself out so much that I fall asleep. Don't worry about it, I'm tenacious enough to want to come back to you after a fight." she said and patted Cream's head. As cream smiled she said as he pulled at her hand.

"Come on, Daddy's waiting for you; I bet daddy will be pleased to see you awake." but in her thoughts "Daddy wants to kiss her like a knight in shining amour. There's no denying I know daddy loves Maeve, but why is sakura being so mean?"

"Okay, Cream. I'm coming. I'm coming." she said and giggled while being escorted by her little sister. As Maeve and cream walked into the mess hall matt was looking Annoyed. Sakura was showing him a book she purchased from planet Phoneoion. She was interested in it because her dad would like it.

"So we landed on this planet because..."  
"According to professor mike hawlitzer, there's a forbidden city that holds a powerful weapon."  
"And how does he know that, if he hasn't found it." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and said.  
"Well maybe we could help?" matt looked at her disapprovingly.

"I don't trust anyone we don't know."

"So what we're going to wait until everyone ends up like Emily." At that point matt's eyes became darkened not by XANA but by sadness. "I'm sorry matt I, I didn't mean to…"

"No you did!" said matt as he stood up clutching his fists, as they shook violently alucard could guess matt would do in this state.

"Good Morning. I hope that I' not interrupting anything." Maeve said. Suddenly his fists stopped shaking and matt sighed. As he sighed he smiled and said.

"All right, we'll see this guy, but I'm putting you in charge and if anything happens to a team member it's your responsibility." He said as he pointed at her. Sakura looked at matt and seriously to him.

"Yes sir! I completely understand sir!"

"Ok, get the gear, choose the people for this mission and we'll met you in the hanger in one hour." As sakura nodded she turned round and saw Maeve and cream.

"Good morning Cream." She then glared at Maeve and said emotionlessly. "Maeve, good to see you up." Maeve ignored the glare she was still too tired to react, cream looked angry at sakura. As cream stared at sakura with her eyes sakura became nervous and walked away. As cream let go of Maeve's hand she went to see sakura. As she came out the mess hall she followed sakura until she was near the hanger suddenly cream said angrily.

"Why do you hate maeve?" This made sakura stop in her tracks. "My sister has done nothing wrong and you treat her like a criminal." Sakura ignored her and carried on walking, as cream went back to the mess hall, sakura closed the hanger doors suddenly she started breathing heavily and held her head with both hands. As she sweated she said to herself.

"Get out of my head…Just get out. Leave me alone!" she screamed. As she staggered down the walls to a pile of crates she sat down next to them and passed out, something was wrong. Back in the mess hall matt was just trying to calm down, he nearly punched sakura in the face, his anger and darkness was slowly taking over. There just had to away to control it, but the only person or program to do was someone matt feared…XANA. His dark shadowy arms held matt and turned him into a monster long ago, he never wanted XANA's help again. The transformation and the changing of the eyes were only remnants of XANA's true power, remnants matt had when he freed himself long ago. If the time ever came where matt could no longer control XANA or his power he had but one choice, it would have to be done in secret for he did not want to scare the others for they were close to matt as matt was to them. But for the time being it was an option and only that option existed, so far. As Maeve waved her hand in front of Matt's face he suddenly came out of the daze and said to Maeve.

"Did you say something Maeve?"

"I said good morning and thank you for looking after me. Are you okay? You look distressed." she said, using a napkin to dry the sweat off his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine but sometimes I ask myself "What's wrong with sakura?" besides the obvious." As matt sighed he said sadly. "I just don't want anyone else to end up like Emily." Maeve nodded and pulled him into a warm consoling embrace and said,

"You are not alone...I am stubborn and care enough to always support and protect you. The same goes for everyone else in the crew. If you keep this routine up, you will work yourself into an early grave. Promise me, that you will remember that the universe does not entirely rest on your shoulders and that you will try to relax. I care too much about you, Matthew. That's why I am sticking to this mission. If you want to honor Emily's memory, take better care of yourself and always be a good father to Cream." Matt nodded and agreed with Maeve.

"Your right, I'm not alone i got everyone to help Me." as the clock chimed 9 it had been an hour since matt gave sakura the order, "come on, its time we headed down to the hanger and don't worry sakura may be mean but she's not heartless."

She nodded and said.

"Yeah, I know." Alucard commented, "It's almost as though Darcy came back from the dead." Walter nodded and said, "Yes, it was in an eerie sense."

"Who was Darcy?" Matt asked suddenly.

"Nobody important." Walter quickly answered. Matt looked at Walter questionably, he now wanted to know who this Darcy was. But left it for another time. Meanwhile on planet nera the flaming wreckage of the large battle cruiser which laid battered and twisted was still a flame but only on the outside. Inside the crew was dead but someone had activated the distress beacon. Suddenly the large metal doors that led into the bridge were ripped apart by a pair of dark hands. As the figure roared as he ripped the doors off he called out into the darkness.

"Mia, Mia, Where are you?" said Takato as he shouted through the whole ship. Suddenly some wreckage started to move and a groan came out of nowhere. As Takato moved the wreckage he discovered his daughter covered in blood but still alive. "Who did this to you? No let me guess, Sonicble." As she nodded she said weakly.

"I failed you, dad. Why did you come to recue me?"

"Because you're my legacy, I want nothing to happen to you. You and your youngest sister are the two jewels that are precious to me." As he helped her up he said to her. "Don't worry; I'll get you your revenge." He said as he led her down the twisted mangled wreckage that was the battle cruiser. Back on the hope the hour was up and everyone had their gear with them, it was time to set out.

As they walked into the hanger they discovered sakura asleep. As matt woke her up. He asked her.

"Are you okay sakura?"

"I'm fine just a headache." she said while sweating. Matt looked concerned for sakuras health. As matt went to feel her temperature sakura slapped his hand said. "Don't touch me! I just got my hair the way I want it, I really don't want you to mess it up." As matt helped her Maeve said to her.

"Which is more important, your health or your hair? Hair can be easily fixed, but your body is not that simple." Maeve advised.

"It's just a headache, now come on everyone; we've got a mission to do. Everyone but the following is coming. Zora, Cream and Seras. Everyone else gear up and let's go." As everyone rushed to the vehicle Maeve said.

"Yes, sir." she said while rushing to the vehicle. "Please be okay, sakura. I don't care if you choose vanity over health, just be alright." She thought. As matt started the engine Zora, Seras and cream watched the big beast roll off the hope and thunder down the road. As Zora had a tear in her she sniffed and said.

"That's my baby, a beautiful machine." As Zora walked off to do something else Cream just wished she was part of the mission, she was a big girl but still wasn't allowed to go outside the ship. As the battle truck thundered down the road matt concentrated on the road while sakura discussed what they were going to do.

"Okay when we meet him let me do the talking. Mike hawlitzer is a legend, so please don't do anything embarrassing." As Ben looked at her he asked her

"What's so great about this guy anyway? All he does is dig in the dirt."

"Hardly! He's only the most famous archaeologist this side of the galaxy. He's smart, he's brave." As sakura continued the list, they arrived at the dig site, matt looked around to see a tent leading to the actually dig site. As matt looked back at sakura he could see that sakura was getting her book signed by mike hawlitzer. "You're adventurous, you're scientific?" She said to the man in the Adventure gear with an Australia hat without the corks. His short blonde hair and goatee were attractive to sakura. As he chuckled he said to sakura.

"Don't forget handsome, charming and successful."

"And humble (!), don't forget humble (!)." matt said sarcastically to him as he rolled his eyes. As sakura gave out a small nervous laugh she turned her attention back hawlitzer and said.

"I've read your book a thousand times. I was almost ready to write you a fan letter until I found you were here, but I'm just babbling now."

"Not at all." He said to sakura. As he leaned towards matt he whispered in his ear. "I get this all the time." He said as he winked at matt, knowing that matt probably has the same effect. As matt gave a small unimpressed laugh and abrupt change of face to a sarcastic smirk. As hawlitzer led them to the tent he told the fighting dreamers. "You've all come at an exciting time, I about to lead the first expedition to the Forbidden City in over 3000 years." He said as he smiled, but this smile was not a friendly one, more of a mad with power grin.

"You actually found a way in, if you need anything at all the fighting dreamers are at your service." Sakura offered. As hawlitzer turned round he said to her.

"Very thoughtful, but not necessary." As he pulled the veil at the back of the tent leading to the real dig site it revealed a shocking secret. "As you can see I have all the help I need." The workers all of them were… Dark claw soldiers. As the fighting dreamers looked in absolute shock sakura stuttered.

"Y-you're working for the dark claw?"

"No! Little girl, they're working for me. Good help is so hard to find." He said turning his nose up at the fighting dreamers. To make matters worse the head foremen was Takato's biggest, strongest and possibly dumbest general he had General crush, who had a beef with matt after he made him lose the dogfight. As he talked to two of his soldiers he suddenly noticed matt. The spiky blond hair kid with a cocky attitude to boot. As he looked over he shouted.

"Fighting dreamers… get them!" as he pointed his giant mace at them the soldiers looked up and saw matt and the others standing in the tent, they stopped what they were doing and charged at them.

"Run!" matt ordered them back to battle truck. As they ran out of the tent and back to the battle truck hawlitzer watched the brave fighting dreamers run like cockroaches. As matt started the engine he floored it, and thundered back to the hope. As general crush watch them run, he growled in frustration as he slammed his mace in his hand. The fighting dreamers were so close and yet they escaped. As the dust cloud of the battle trucks trail blew west, hawlitzer said to General crush.

"Let them go, crush!" as crush turned round he protested.

"But master Takato…"

"Master Takato has instructed you, to take orders from me. You're here to dig, so dig... dig, dig, dig." He said as he imitated a dog. As crush growled, hawlitzer walked away back to his tent to sip on his tea while his men did the hard work. Back at the cliffs edge just outside sakura was sitting on the edge looking at her book, and sighed sadly. As she flicked through page to page until she came to the photo of him he autographed which was now completly worthless.

"How could I be so stupid" was the thought sakura had about herself. As she sighed sadly once more matt walked over to her and said.

"Hawlitzer is a pompous jerk, don't let him get to you." As sakura held her head she explained to matt.

"It's not hawlitzer, it's me. I thought I was making the right decision but I didn't. I'm not cut out to be a leader or in charge of a mission, that's you strength Matt." As matt sat down next to her he said to her comforting.

"I didn't become like this overnight, it took me years, strategy after strategy until something worked. One failure doesn't make you a failure, giving up afterwards makes you a failure, are you ready to give up?" as sakura sighed she said to make with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't know how you do it matt, but you got a way with words."

"That's the spirit sakura. Now let's get cracking. Why would hawlitzer go into the forbidden city." As sakura flipped to the page of treasures she showed matt in the book, a purple crystal surround in a spike gold casing. "What is it?"

"The oracle stone, it has the power to see the future. It's the ultimate weapon." as matt thought about why takato would want it, he suddenly said.

"If Takato got a hold of that he could see everything before it happens." Suddenly the others started to gather round as sakura showed them the picture of the stone Ben said inquisitively.

"The future, huh. I'd know what I ask."

"Me too…I think." Said Kero trying to decide what he would ask about his future. As sakura tossed the book into the ravine below them she said to the others.

"We have to beat them to it. That means we have to go in to the Forbidden City and find it before hawlitzer does." Said sakura suddenly taking command, Matt's words of encouragement must've gotten through to her. Suddenly Zora said to her.

"Wait, do you mean go into the Forbidden City? The death traps in there lethal. Jagged spikes and walls that…crush." She said with a twitch in her eye "I could learn so much." She said with a mad grin on her face.

"I bet it's loaded with treasure." Ben said with a gleam of jewels and other riches in his eyes, but there was one small problem.

"How do we get in?" matt asked sakura wondering about the entrance.

"Oh, I got the perfect design, give me 30 minutes and we'll be ready." As Zora zoomed off back to the ship everyone was left scratching their heads. Someone who didn't want to leave the ship was now willing to come with them. Meanwhile in a high tech facility on planet geodoic Takato had just put his injured daughter to bed, she was lucky to be alive. As Takato kissed her on the head he said to her.

"Don't worry, matt's going to pay for what he's done to you." As he walked he grabbed one of the doctors by the collar and said to them angrily. "If she dies, you follow her…Got it?" the doctor nodded at his burning eyes of rage too scared to say anything. As Takato released him he walked out of the medical room with fits pounding the wall. In the shadows lillykato was watching her dad being angry over her injured sister, but she didn't dare step out of the shadows and stayed out of sight and she watched her dad walk back to his room to contact crush. She was worried about her sister but Yukkikato wasn't the one to care about anything. Meanwhile matt had just finished writing the questions that everyone wanted to ask but apparently only one person was allowed to get into the treasure chamber because in group of this size only one would survive according to Zora. As the others waited Kero was busy scoffing down a strange fruit, it was a cross between a squash and a pineapple.

"Gloopy fruit?" asked Ben questionably to Kero. "How can you stomach that stuff?"

"Well sure they look nasty and they smell nasty but they taste...um... ok, they're chewy!" answered Kero. As Kero continued to eat them he told Ben. "They grow like crazy on this planet, so I filled up a whole bag worth." Said Kero as he pointed to the bag by the side of the engine of the hope. Ben wasn't pleased.

"That's my bag, I need that for the treasure." Suddenly matt said to Ben.

"Who cares about the treasure? It just leads poor souls and then something bad happens to them." As sakura turned round to see if matt was alright she suddenly started to get that headache again, it happened every so often. But these headaches weren't normal headaches, they come and then they quickly go again. After her headache passed she went to tell matt something.

"Whoa! calm down matt, it's not like you went treasure hunting before, right?" as matt's eyes turned dark and distant Ben quickly realized he had been treasure hunting before. "I'm sorry matt, I forgot about the time when you were searching for that stone…"

"It wasn't that. It was before, then back in Konoha."

"What happened?" Ben asked matt

"I don't like talking about it." As sakura approached matt she tapped him on the shoulder. As matt turned round he saw sakura with a serious look in her eyes, she said quickly and briefly to him.

"Matt I believe cream should stay on the ship be cause this mission would be too dangerous." As matt nodded in agreement he said to her.

"Okay if you believe that's for the best, after all you in charge for this mission." Suddenly an explosion happened inside the hope, as the others rushed in sakura still stood in the same place as the others rushed in. suddenly she snapped out of her daze and rubbed her head and looked round to discover everyone disappeared. As the smoke came out of the hope she rushed to the hope to help with the fire. As her feet ran up the metal ramp she saw that there was no fire just some new machines Zora had built.

"So Zora, what are these?" matt asked.

"These are our new dreamer cycles; these can be easily attached to your flyers but more details on that later. Anyway we don't know what the roads are like to the Forbidden City so I suggest we use a light and narrow vehicle and these are just it." As a vehicle covered in a veil stood next to them Zora pulled it off and showed them her vehicle. Her face was full of gleam and her twitched and twinkled and the very sight of her creation. Her vehicle was a three wheeled green buggy with amour and other features. As Zora took a deep breath back to reality she said to them. "I give you…The TayZo." As she showed and listed all the features matt was impressed with her handy work. "Booby trap detectors, indestructible tyres, roll bars, parachutes, antilock brakes, fifty two independent external airbags, and two ejector seats." As Ben looked at the machine. He asked.

"Why do you need two ejector seats?"

"You always, need ejector seats." Zora replied. As she tossed Madison a helmet from the back seat she started up the engine, as Madison put on her helmet and climbed into the back seat, the fighting dreamers started up their vehicles the loud roar was almost deafening. As Zora put on her driving goggles she said to them. "Let's ride." As she put her foot down on the acceleration she rocketed out of the hope down the ramp and down the Cliffside of the ravine. As the others watched, Ben said to them.

"I don't think she meant to do that."

"Come on, let's go after them." Sakura ordered. As they rolled out of the hope and down the ramp cream watched them as they rolled out. Why she the only one to be left behind? She wondered. As Zora sped out of control down the cliff side she tried frantically to put the brakes on, trouble was she forgot which button does what. As Madison put her head down into the crash position, the speeding buggy slammed into something in the bushes. As the buggy slammed into the bush the two air bags and the parachute came out because of the sudden impact as Zora climbed above her air bag she then helped Madison up. As the others arrived behind the buggy Zora said to them.

"I think I found something."

"Don't you mean hit?" said Madison a bit dazed. As the others pulled back the bushes it revealed a bronze stature that was covered in moss. It showed a cloaked woman pointing to the west of their position. As Ben went to climb it sakura said cautiously about the stature.

"Careful, according to that traitor hawlitzer's book, the builders of the Forbidden City believe in tricks and hoaxes, as they saying goes. "First impressions are always wrong and nothing is what it seems." As matt looked closely at the stature he said to her.

"Looks like she's pointing the way." As Ben climbed up the stature he could see no city or anything but trees. As he placed his foot in the open hand of the stature the statures hand fell down. It wasn't broken but it was some kind of lever, as the stature turned round it went from pointing west to pointing east directly at a solid rock wall, suddenly the rock wall opened and inside a tunnel leading to the underground city was revealed.

"You see, not everything is what it seems, good job Ben." Sakura said smiling. As Ben bashful laughed he said trying to sound cool.

"Well you should see me when I'm warmed up." Suddenly smoke started coming off his trousers as Ben jumped down he started to flap the flames that had suddenly enveloped on his jeans. As matt looks directly at Maeve with those "Why did you do that?" eyes, Maeve replied.

"What? He said you should see me when I'm warmed up. So I helped things along." Maeve was now waiting for sakura to give her the old "You have no control" lecture but instead she laughed, she couldn't help but laugh. As Ben ran around trying to put the flames he repeated the words that made sakura laugh.

"Hot cheeks, hot cheeks, hot cheeks." As he found a puddle he jumped right into it and the flames were out, that had made sakuras day, it was just so funny. As the fighting dreamers head own the tunnel towards a light at the end along the jagged spike trail towards an ancient Aztec like gate. As the entered the blinding sunlight the saw an incredible sight, one that took their breath away.

"Wow!" matt exclaimed. An ancient city surrounded by a rock formation, the legends were fake. Locals told the fighting dreamers that very morning that when their protectors left the sorceress of the protectors buried their city in rock never to see the light of day again. As the ancient city sat upon a hill carved out by the mountain, it's temples resembled those on earth but some how these were in better condition. As they looked around they saw beside them statues of their ancestors. They stood with their weapons in hand protecting the city but sakura's ancestor's statue looked different, her staff was high above her like she was summoning an element. As Ben walked over to Sears matt turned round and asked Zora.

"Hey Zora, why don't we try out those booby trap detectors?" Ben Quickly hid behind her cycle, he was still trying to impress Seras. As Zora nodded and smiled she pressed a button in front of her knowing it was the booby trap detector. Out of all the buttons she could tell which one it was, but can't remember where she put the brakes. As she activated the booby trap detector it scanned the area for any, it didn't take too long to find one. Just then the alarms blared wildly and the whole cave started to shake even the statues were moving from side to side. As Zora looked behind her, the door that led into the cave slid shut with a huge stone wall blocking their only way out as she sighed she said expectedly.

"Oh yeah, I was expecting that." As everyone covered their ears because of the noise no one noticed the statues feet moving forward towards them. As the alarms turned themselves off a loud foot stomping noise was heard. As matt looked forward he could see, the protectors, their ancestors statues moving towards them. "But I wasn't expecting that." As the fighting dreamers prepared for battle, Maeve called over to Seras. As they whispered a plan Maeve said.

"Now is not the time for a family reunion. Do you still have that grappling hook, Seras?" Maeve asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Whip it out. We are going to do Crack the Whip." Maeve said slyly, and went to rev up her cycle.

"What's Crack the Whip?" Matt asked.

"Well it involves me driving and Seras to use her chains to bind and trip the statues." Maeve said. As matt smiled he said to her.

"Go for it." As she revved up her motor cycle with Seras on the back with the grappling hook, she pulled away fast toward the moving statues. Maeve then circled around the statues with Seras twirling her grappling hook around their legs. As the stature fell Maeve noticed something a deep crater up ahead perfect for getting rid of one more.

"Hey everyone! Let's play Lion in the Pit!" Maeve shouted through their communicators and pointed at a deep crater up ahead.

"Excellent choice!" Walter exclaimed. Maeve charged toward her statue, and then circled it. It became aggravated with every dodge as it attempted to grab her.

"Come and get me!" she shouted. The statue chased her towards the pit, not expecting the dirty trick that was to come. Maeve removed a retractable pole from the vehicle, struck the legs in mid-dash, and tripped the statue. The entire crew watched the statue fall into the pit. As a loud thud was heard everyone cheered, but the victory was short lived. For what matt thought was too easy, was the feeling he felt was correct. The statutes started to comeback together, as Ben bowled through every single one as cannonbolt with his rolling attacks he said to them.

"Oh yeah! Bowling for statues, that rocks…Get it rocks?" Just then all the statues came back together. As Maeve looked back matt shouted to her.

"Maeve, turn these rock piles into magma."

"Gotcha!" she called out. The statues were converted to magma in less than thirty seconds in midst of climbing out. She breathed heavily while removing a limestone tablet from a pocket and swallowed it. As she sat down the statue she knocked down came back up, matt was worried about Maeve and Seras so he came up with a crazy strategy. "Ben go four arms, and throw me."

"What?" Ben exclaimed confused about the strategy  
"Trust me." As Ben went four arms matt ran towards him, as Ben gave him a boost up he threw him towards the statue. As matt flew in the air, his arm became black and like a streaking comet he came down and with one swing the stature fell to pieces. As it rained rocks the entire team applauded and whistled to see the statues smashed apart. Maeve and Seras slapped each other high fives. As matt gasped breathlessly reversing back his eyes to blue he asked Maeve. "Thank goodness, that's over. You okay Maeve?" Maeve nodded and said to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My 'vitamins' are helping me." she said and chuckled. As matt kneeled down he asked her.

"Can you walk or do you need help?"

"None of the above. They prolong my burn-out and make me last longer. You can thank Walter for that." she said and grinned. As Seras and matt helped Maeve up and walked her back to the others with her dreamer cycle, a familiar rumbling was heard. The pieces of the statue and the magma merged together to look like an eleven headed demon statue with multiply legs and weapons at its disposal. As it walked it rotated and with each stomp it got closer to them.

"There's just no beating these things." Ben said annoyed.  
"If nothing in here is what it seems, maybe we shouldn't fight it."  
"Matt that's not what i meant." sakura said worriedly that matt took the advice of that jerk hawlitzer too seriously.  
"Don't fight it, let it come to you." as it stomped closer Maeve said to matt.

"I'm going to go supernova..." she said quietly.

"Ok, but cool down if I'm right, i don't want you to burn up." Matt said worried about her, he knew she could handle it but how long until she burns herself out. as Ben stood next to Seras he said to matt.

"Matt, you know how i always hate you being right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well this time, i hope your right… or we're dead." He said in fear at the huge statue walking towards them.

????- The boss said we need to get something from the ship.

????- But why would he want us to go inside the hope and get…

????- shush you idiot you're going to give us away… Wait you hear that?

????- I don't hear anything.

????- Exactly this means this going to be easy.

NEXT TIME: THE SECRET STONE OF LIGHT

????- come out, come out wherever you are.

???? – What are we looking for again?

????- The healer and the stone she's wearing, if she's here. This is going to be fun.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	35. The secret stone of light

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 34: The secret stone of light **

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As the statue stopped in front of them, matt thought it was over. As he raised his hands to show the statue they mean no harm, suddenly it attacked them with its large sword. As everyone dodged the stone blade matt couldn't figure it out he surrendered but the statue was still attacking like the golem of the city, an eleven headed samurai demon protecting its dead emperor in an ancient city. As everyone ducked and weaved and used their weapons and abilities against the statue, nothing seemed to work. Espio's giant Shuriken went for the leg of the statue but it was counter acted by espio's ancestor's giant stone shuriken, every weapon was blocked, every tactic and random attack by Ben was deflected, even when the blade fell in front of them the statue picked it up and swung at them with the staff. As Maeve saw the edge, she decided to do something. As she ran for the edge matt saw her run to the edge.

"Maeve?" he called out to her confusingly as he watched run towards the edge away from the statue. Suddenly she jumped off the edge in a dive. "MAEVE!" matt yelled as he watched her jump off the Cliffside. As matt quickly ran to the edge dodging the massive feet, all twenty two of them, as he got to the edge he worried for Maeve. As he reached the edge he looked down and saw nothing but darkness. With tears in his eyes he screamed her name once more. "MAEVE!" as his echo returned so did a wind of flapping wings, large wings. Then a glowing light from the bottom of the dark edge glowed brighter as it grew lager and hotter, just then a huge shadowy figure flew past him, its large wings of fire and a familiar voice.

"I needed a lift!" she shouted to him. Matt patted down his from beating too fast as he was relieved to see Maeve still alive, but he was still worried, why Maeve summoned a phoenix and if that phoenix recognized matt he was in trouble. As she gripped on tight to the phoenix's head she said to the phoenix commandingly. "Could you please drop me off on the central head, Big Mama Phoenix? What am about to do is a self sacrifice and your resurrection would be helpful, too!" Maeve shouted to Big Mama. As big mama looked round she said to her.

"I gotta tell you girl you've got guts and a fiery spirit, obviously your doing it for someone." She said with a smile.

"Not just someone, I'm doing this for everybody! My small little life is worthless if I can't share it with others. For once I need them, and they need me. If this is what it will take to protect them, then I'm doing it!" she shouted with pure boldness.

"Then let me help you with my own fire." She said as she swopped to the statues head. As they flew in close she started to flap her wings which then created a fire wave to break the outer stone shell. As the stone started to crack everyone dodged the statues weapons.

"It's not enough!" Maeve said as she saw that the statue wasn't slowing down, as she jumped off the phoenixes back and onto the top of its head. As the statue continued to fight the others Maeve called to sakura. "Sakura, I need your help." As sakura grinned she used her fly card to reach her. As she landed on the head she said to her.

"So the great and powerful Maeve needs my help, I'd be happy to."

"Listen carefully, haughty one. What I am about to do is extremely dangerous. I am about to go supernova, and I need your Light Card to sanctify the blast. This statue is running on demonic fuel so it only makes sense to use a holy attack. To reinforce the attack, I need all of you to sing Lilium with me. I may not survive this so despite all the hell you've given me..." Maeve paused and smiled warmly to Sakura, "You're a true friend under that superficial exterior. And I have no regrets in meeting you." Sakura suddenly felt bad about all the things she said and did to her.

"What are the words?" she said smiling back warmly.

"Don't worry; I will guide you through it. And it's done in Latin. The song will be repeated so don't feel bad if you get it right the first time. We have to get ready, time is wasting." she replied. As sakura summons her light card she starts to sing Lilium by following Maeve. As Walter listens he knows what Maeve is planning he says to the others.

"Quickly, everyone start singing, it may be our only chance."

"At this point Walter, I'll try anything." as everyone follows along to the song either singing or humming. As Maeve's ball of fire grew larger, even big mama helped out as she squawked Lilium in tune with Maeve feeding it fire but something was up. What was strange about the flames is that they shifted from orange to pure white. The inferno grew to the shape of a lily that surrounded the statue. As the temperature grew hotter sakura stayed by Maeve's side it began to implode upon itself, slowly crumbling down which caused Maeve to sing louder. As her voiced echoed through the whole cave big mama melted the remaining rock she watched the statue fall to pieces as it fell apart completely Maeve fell with it.

"Maeve!" sakura yelled. As she flew to her to catch her dodging all the falling rock the arms and heads of her ancestors. As she catches her she failed to see a falling head coming towards her, it looked like it would kill them both.  
"No!" matt screams. Suddenly matt's eyes turned to the XANA and shadow like arms come from his back and support the rock head long enough for sakura to fly out of the way. As she made it out of harms way with his last strength he threw the rock head over the edge. His own ancestors head down into the dark pit of despair, just like 3000 years ago. As matt rushes to them he asks sakura. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, but Maeve..." as matt looks at Maeve he sees her skin turning pale. As Walter rushes to her matt asks Walter.  
"How do we revive her?" as Walter felt her neck for a pulse and his eyes widened in shock. "She needs CPR and exposed to extreme heat, right now! We have to hurry now or we will lose her!" he exclaimed. As matt's eyes shook in fright of losing Maeve he had to do something. As sakura looked at matt she said to her.  
"You learned CPR back in the leaf village so you can give her mouth to mouth, me and espio can use our fire techniques to surround her in it, kind like a fire bath."

"okay, here goes." Said matt as he gave Maeve mouth to mouth. Sakura and espio surround them both in extreme heat, sakura worried for both matt and Maeve. "Please be alright, maeve...matt needs you." As Big Mama lowered her head to Maeve's stomach she tapped it gently with her beak. A few groans escaped from her mouth, as Maeve's frail hands began to twitch. Her eyes opened slowly to see Matt's mouth connect with her lips and could only blush. As matt continued giving her mouth to mouth, big mama looked at matt and said to him.  
"She's alright, you can stop now!" as matt quickly got up he said to her.  
"Yeah, i know...i was just...making sure." He said as he blushed. As the fire stopped sakura and espio fell to the ground tired from the fire.

"Thank you...thank you...everyone." she said softly and smiled. As matt held Maeve a small tear ran down his face onto her, and he said to her.  
"I'm glad you're okay. But i think you should refrain doing anymore fire techniques." She managed to nod and raise a quivering hand to his face to wipe the tear away. "Yes...sir...Please don't cry for me...I did this for you most of all...So smile and enjoy the gift..." she said slowly. As she faded in and out of conscious matt and Zora picked her up and strapped her in the back of Zora's buggy. Madison volunteered to drive Maeve's cycle matt agreed, Zora looked a tad disappointed. As Walter looked on he said to himself.

"She's becoming more like Timothy by the day." Walter said quietly.

"Who is this Timothy you keeping talking about? And secondly, who is Darcy?" Matt asked. Walter paused, exhaled a heavy sigh, and sighed. "They were her mother and father." he answered. As matt looks distort he said to him sharply.  
"I thought Maeve went away from her parents, that's why she joined hellsing, how do you know them."

"No, they disowned her so they sent her away from them against her will and attempted to kill her because of her mutation. Unfortunately, they viewed her as a monster rather than an evolved being. I knew them from a long time ago and they had served Hellsing. Timothy being a maverick of a fierce soldier and Darcy being a compassionately driven nurse." Walter remembered them well. "Timothy was always putting his life at risk and put other people's lives before his own. Maeve's cunning, temper, spunk, and noble integrity came from him. Her gentle kindness, being observant, always finding the right words to say came from Darcy. When she came to us, Maeve's features sparked those memories of them. I did research on her and had been overjoyed to know that she is indeed their daughter. That could be the reason why we are so close." Walter explained.

"And does Maeve know about this"? He said as he looked at him.

"No, I am fully aware of her resentment towards her parents. I believed that to tell her this secret would heavily upset her." he replied.

"Good, let's keep it from her. I don't want to be the one to cause her pain and suffering. Believe me i know what that is like, especially when i found out my dad was working with the Nazis, in a freak factory. I believe it was in a place called "Warsaw"." As Walter looked at matt he said to him.

"What ever information that you have on them would be very helpful to us. And...Do not tell Maeve this, but I had been infuated with her mother." Walter said, blushing lightly.

"Don't worry Walter, your secret's safe with me, now let's go get that stone." Walter nodded briefly and said.

"Yes, let us continue." As the fighting dreamers geared up once more, sakura had one of her headaches, but she shook it off and went off normally with the others. Meanwhile outside still drilling through the wall unaware of the entrance was hawlitzer pacing up and down impatiently. As he threw his hat to the ground he said to General crush.

"Can we hurry this up, I got fame and fortune waiting for me in there." He said as he brushed the dirt of his hat and put it back on his head. As crush looked away from his direction he watched him go and said quietly.

"We'll see about that!" as two dark claw soldiers approached him they saluted their superior and said in unison.

"You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Yes, I got word from master Takato that the hope is unguarded he wants you to take the most precious item on board the ship. And bring back to the base." As the guards looked confused they asked. "So what is it?" as crush smiled he said to them "you'll see it, it's not hard to Miss." back inside the city the fighting dreamers had made it into the centre without setting off anymore traps. As they drove into the courtyard of the city, matt saw something. All the buildings, the tall stony building so close together, were the same. As sakura drove close to matt she said to him.

"They would've kept the oracle stone in the temple."

"But all the buildings look a like…which ones the temple?" as they stopped in the centre of the courtyard, they looked around to find the temple. As Zora left Maeve in the buggy she walked over to the others and said to them.

"Be careful, one false move anyway and this place could go kaboom." Suddenly Ben called to them.

"Hey guys, look what I found." As the slowly walked over they saw what Ben found, was a miniature version of the city.

"It's a map." Exclaimed loudly "This is confusing, they should of put a "you are here" on this thing." Meanwhile Kero was pretending to be Godzilla on the miniature city. "FEAR ME!" he roared "For I am…Kerozillia." As everyone grouped together matt looked at Kero and said to him.

"Kero stop fooling around!" as Kero stopped he went to rest upon one of the small buildings on the map. As Zora looked her she saw that floor was different, like it was part of…another trap! As Kero sat on the building matt told him "you just might break…" as the building sunk into the map. The whole floor suddenly rotated and everyone on it was sent down below the floor. As Maeve sat unaware and defenseless in the buggy of the current situation, she twitched her left arm and feel back to sleep. As the others fell down to the hard cold stone floor matt finished off saying "…something?" As matt looked around he saw they were in an underground tunnel.

"Good thing I landed on something soft." Seras said happily. Suddenly a groan came from beneath her.

"That would be me." Ben said in pain, but happy that Sears didn't get hurt. As Zora felt the walls all around she hummed and thought to herself.

"Oh, yeah, this is interesting." She said as she looked down the dark tunnel as she turned back to the others she said to them seriously. "Okay, if we're going to survive this most likely…fatal…ordeal, your going to have to do exactly what I say." As the others looked at her expectedly she suddenly looked down at Kero she said to him. "Kero, you go first."

"Me?" Kero groaned. As he started to hover across the pathway, Zora said to him.

"Walk on the ground and stay low." She said in a low and quiet voice. As Kero started to walk on the ground he grumbled and muttered.

"This is humiliating…this place is a thousand years old, there's no…" he suddenly stepped on a stone that seemed to sink into the floor. As Kero looked up he saw two slots either side of the walls opening and then without warning two metal mashers came full speed crashing into each other with Kero in the middle.

"Kero!" matt and sakura screamed in unison. As Kero ducked and curled he prayed it'd be quick, as the two metal clobbers smashed into each other. They smashed just above Kero, saving him from a crushing death. As he quickly scuttled away like a frightened crab he hid in bens treasure bag and stayed there eating the Gloopy fruit. As he munched and chewed like tomorrow he said to them with a mouthful. "I'm staying here until we get out of here." As the others looked down the tunnel with the smashing crushers there was no way through it. As the different heights of the smashing crushers continued smashing sakura said flinching at each smashing. "That would've hurt." As matt turned to Zora he asked her.

"Zora, can you disarm the traps." She shook her head.

"I can't! All my tools are up there with Maeve in the TayZo." As Kero continued to munch away at his comfort snack Ben became annoyed at the constant munching. As he emptied out his bag along with Kero on to the floor, he said to him.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" he said as he grabbed the half eaten Gloopy fruit.

"Give it back Ben!" Kero Growled at Ben. As they continued to fight like two monkeys over one banana the half eaten Gloopy fruit suddenly flew from their hands and stuck to the ceiling. As it hung their Zora smiled at it and said.

"I need more." Later after much smashing open of the Gloopy fruit and scooping out their disgusting insides, their stick gooey insides. The fighting dreamers had attached the stuff to their feet and walked along the floor with squelching stuff attached. As they walked along their hair was pointing upwards, or was that downwards it depends when you walking upside down above the smashing metal clobbers. As sakura moved her pink headband to the front of her head to keep her hair down and from getting out of place they walked incredibly slowly as they tried not to get crushed as they hung like vampire bats on a cave wall. As they made it to the other side of the tunnel they jumped down on to the floor and removed the gunk from their shoes, Ben still hanging upside down on one leg suddenly fell from the roof and landed on top of Seras. As Kero flew up to grab his shoe Seras said to Ben.

"You know, you can get off me now."

"Yeah, I know." Ben said still not getting up. Suddenly matt grabbed his jacket and dragged him off her. As Zora inspected the tunnel she realized it was wide enough for another trap but no ordinary trap, a classic booby trap.

"This rail…" she exclaimed suddenly "…can only mean that there an enormous boulder up ahead triggered to roll after us." Suddenly a light rumbling was heard and then a rolling rock appeared from above them from a separate tunnel. As Kero ducked and covered again at the sight of the oncoming trap the others neither flinched nor flee because the boulder was only the same size as Kero. As the others looked at the small boulder that docked itself in the small hole at the end of the rail, Kero lifted his wing to see there was no threat. As Zora scoffed at the pathetic attempt for a booby trap she said loudly soon to regret her words, "That's the best that they could come up with." As they looked down on it once more, it started to rotate faster and faster, this boulder wasn't the trap, but a key to activate the trap. Just then a loud rumble was heard and felt.

"A second boulder?" sakura said worriedly. As they looked behind them they saw that the metal clobbers had stopped and a massive boulder with spikes and an evil face was rolling towards them.

"Run!" matt ordered and without a second of hesitation everyone else ran as well. As they ran down the tunnel the boulder came closer and closer, no matter how fast or far they ran the boulder was coming in closer. As they turned a bend disaster struck, a dead end!

"It's a dead end!" sakura screamed. As matt looked at Seras he ordered her.

"Seras, use your Harkonnen!"

"On it!" she said as she loaded a short fuse high explosive missile. As she loaded and aimed at the wall, suddenly the blast ripped open a hole in the wall as everyone slid through the hole avoiding the jagged edges. As everyone made it out they found themselves sliding down a rocky path above them the boulder slammed into the wall causing a rock fall, as some screamed in fear, some screamed for the thrill. As a light shone through they came to the exit but it was a heck of a drop. As they slid off the cliff edge they expected to fall into a pit of sharp spikes, but they suddenly hit a solid floor. As the dusty floor surround them they coughed and spluttered as Ben looked up he said to the others.

"Look!" he pointed. As the others looked they saw that… "We're right back where we started." Ben said frustrated.

"Nothing in the Forbidden City is what it appears." Sakura reminded them. As the others looked round Matt and Walter checked on Maeve and saw that she was still asleep, as she opened one eye she saw them and said to them.

"Peek-a-boo." She said tiredly still.

"Maeve, how are you?" Walter asked her concerned for his daughters' health. The cave was cold and damp and Maeve wasn't in the walk about stage, yet.

"I'm doing better. How long was I out?" she asked. As matt looked at his watch he said to her.

"About half an hour, are you able to fight?" He asked her.

"I think so and...Thanks for looking after me. Sometimes, I feel like a burden with my blackouts." she said and frowned slightly.

"You are no burden; if i have to i would put your life first before my own. Because...because... i love you, Maeve Hope Leery of hellsing." Her eyes widened in shock as a few tears had trickled down her cheeks.

"That's the sweetest thing Ive ever heard." she said softly. As matt wiped them away he said to her.

"when I'm with you, it feels like the planet moves beneath my feet." suddenly the place does start to move. As Ben looked at the map he saw that a building had moved and on the real city the same building had moved as well. As the different but same buildings moved too then a big building in the centre of the city revealed it self.

"The temple!" Sakura exclaimed. "No wonder we couldn't see it before."

"So where would this oracle stone be sakura." Kero asked her.

"The oracle stone would be in the centre of the temple in the treasure chamber." Ben's ears suddenly picked up on the word treasure.

"Treasure, now that's what I'm talking about. Yes, we're in for some money." Suddenly the cave started to rumble again, but no booby trap was set off, some of them wished it was because it only meant one thing.

"We're also in for some competition." Matt said as he pointed at the wall were the rumbling was coming from. As the massive drill machine broke through the wall several dark claw soldiers escorting hawlitzer to the Forbidden City. As hawlitzer looked in awe at the Forbidden City he said excitedly.

"The Forbidden City, untouched for melinuem's…I'm making history." He said saying he was the first persons in 3 melinuem's to see the Forbidden City. Suddenly the roar of a group of cycles over in the Forbidden City was heard, as crush smirked he said to hawlitzer.

"They put second place in those books." As he snarled he said to crush.

"No matter, they'll never make it to the temple alive. Just stand aside." As crush smiled evilly at him he said to him.

"Actually, your usefulness is no longer required." As he picked his mace and swung it round he clobbered hawlitzer off his ride and on to the floor he laughed and said. "Thank for pointing the way, professor!"

"I had a deal! Master Takato…"

"Master Takato said he doesn't need you anymore, he's already got the jewel he needs, and this is just for fun." As crush and the other dark claw soldiers rode off hawlitzer shouted to him.

"You'll never survive in there without me… I WROTE THE BOOK ON THIS PLACE!" As he picked himself coughing from his sudden shout he shouted once more to them "FOOLS!" As Matt and Maeve watched that little display, the others already half way up the stairs as matt smiled he said to Maeve.

"I knew that guy was a jerk, now he's just a lonely jerk." Maeve smiled and agreed.

"I'll buy us some time." she shouted. She had her quickly formed fire fairies swarm to their vehicles and explode them on contact. But matt grabbed her hand and put out the fire fairies.

"No way, I almost lost you once. I'm not taking that risk. We'll lead them into the narrow corridors, then let loose you fire fairies."

"Gotcha!" she called out and turned her attention to Hawlitzer and yelled, "Hey, Hawlitzer, you horny wolf! Quit staring at my breasts, they belong to matt!" as Maeve turned to matt she said to him.

"Let's go catch up with them."

"Agreed." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and ran to his cycle. As Maeve ran to her own and hopped on. Her cycle sped off, going between the spikes with ease. As they sped up the stairs and into the temple they soon catched up with the others, they had just stopped outside of an entrance way with a huge sign saying.

"Only the light and the shadow, the quick and the swift may enter the labyrinth to the oracle stone." Ben suddenly says to them.

"A maze? We don't have time for a maze! The dark claw is right behind us." Sears says to matt.

"Matt, take sakura and go, I'll look after Maeve and we'll buy you guys some time."

"Take my treasure bag; if there's any shiny grab it." Said Ben as he tossed matt the rucksack. As matt wore the empty rucksack over his shoulder he said to them.

"We'll be back before you know it."

"Good luck, Matt. You too, Sakura." she said to him wishing them both luck. As matt turned to sakura he asked her.

"Are ready sakura?"

"Yes!" she said confidently.

"Just go full throttle and try not to hit anything." As matt and sakura went down the entrance at top speed, the others turned round and went back to face the dark soldiers. On the way there Maeve turned to Seras and asked, "Want do you want to do Smash and Bash or Crack the Whip?" as Seras pondered she said.

"Smash and bash, we haven't done that for a while."

"That's ones fun!" she chimed. Maeve revved her cycle and sped to Crush, having her pole between his spokes. The act caused his vehicle to flip over in mid air, and sent him flying to the dirt. Maeve then ensnared him by an extended rope. She dragged him at a fast pace, made a sharp turn and had him collide into Seras, fist and bash him to a bloody pulp against the cave wall. As he recovered he and the dark claw soldiers fled from the area and escape down the narrow corridors. As the others chased after him they turned the corner to discover that it was a trap. Tanks and soldiers waited in the large area of the entrance way, as Maeve pondered at the situation she suddenly said. "Hmm...Get your cannon, sears. We are going to do our bombing assault." she said firmly. Maeve unleashed her squadron of fire fairies to simultaneously explode their vehicles along with Seras, missiles. Wires whipped out at the other side of their assault and sliced the enemy tanks as well. "Thanks for the back up, Walter!" Maeve shouted. But they just kept coming like there was no end.

"I suggest a strategic retreat." Walter suggested

"Agreed." Maeve said as she revved up her engine and floored it. As they followed them Maeve hoped that matt and sakura were bought enough time. Meanwhile in the labyrinth matt led sakura down the labyrinth turning round corners leaning into the bends straight to the entrance. As their tires screeched around the corner and into a huge courtyard just in front of the treasure chamber, they had found it way before hawlitzer. As they screeched to a stop sakura gasped for air and sighed.

"We made it!" as matt looked around he said to sakura.

"Sakura, over there!" as sakura looked she couldn't believe it.

"The treasure chamber!" suddenly the door opened up and a huge glowing light came from within. Back in the corridors the others were screeching round corners and driving at near full speed to escape from the dark soldiers. As Zora's vehicle ran over a stone in the road the stone started to crack and a wall suddenly rose up from the ground separating the dark claws from the dreamers. As crush and the others screeched to a halt Zora on the other side smiled at the fact that a booby trap was working in their favor, as she turned back she saw that a stone door was slowly coming down in front of them. As she put on the brakes, her TayZo went into a spin, she had lost control. As it stopped Zora looked up to see the crushing wall coming down. As she ducked and covered in the pilot's seat the wall had hit the ground just next to her, she sighed a sigh of relief but then that sigh turned into a gulp of fear, because now they were trapped an insane laughter of mad chuckle came behind them. Crush smiled wickedly as he smashed the giant metal mace in his hand, he was going to have some real fun. Back at the entrance to the treasure chamber matt and sakura abandoned their rides, and decided to continue on foot. As matt and sakura looked around they were unaware of the shadows around them. As the walked past the statues of the guardians a voice suddenly said.

"Stop right there!" as matt and sakura turned round in shock to hear a voice from the shadows, a figure stood out. It was hawlitzer, how he got past all the traps was beyond matt and sakura. As he drew his blade matt screamed the name.

"Hawlitzer!" he said as he drew his blades, sakura summoned her sword and prepared herself for a fight.

"The treasure chamber is mine and mine alone."

"I don't take orders from dark claw stooges." Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder as matt turned he saw the seriousness in sakura's eyes as she said to him.

"Leave him to me, matt!"

"We'll take him together!" matt told her, but she refused.

"No… this is personal. I'm in charge here so get in that chamber and go." As matt nodded he ran inside the treasure chamber, sakura hadn't had much practicing against an opponent other than matt, she just hoped she was good enough to hold hawlitzer back long enough for matt to do what needed to be done. As they stood in stance for a few moments hawlitzer attacked with his blade. Sakura deflected and tried to counterstrike, she had watched matt's sword techniques and tried to copy them, with the upper-thrust blade and the twirl blade block. As their attacks and defenses held out against each other sakura's number one concern was for matt on what he might discover. Back in the corridors crush stood menacingly over the fighting dreamers, as he smashed his mace into his hand he said to them.

"There's no where left to run." As he descended down upon them Ben jumped off his cycle before crush smashed it and brushed it aside like it was nothing. As he turned his attention to Maeve he swung his mace wildly at her, missing her every time. As Maeve managed to withdraw three limestone tablets from a pocket and swallowed the bitter pills.

"Please forgive me, Matt..." She said as she close her eyes. Her body enveloped in flames, and the hands touched the walls and they had been blown apart. She continued these actions to free the others. "I have a new friend to play with..." the inner demon said in a wicked playful manner. As she threw her flames at him crush avoided her fire as he continued on a rampage. As he picked up Maeve's cycle and threw it at her Maeve focused on the cycle and exploded in mid air. As she walked through the inferno she had a bigger fairy throw a boulder at him at top speed. As crush spun his mace round he smashed the boulder into pieces, while the dust was settling he smashed the ground with his mace making Maeve off balance and within that brief second of uneasiness he charges Maeve like a bull through a dust storm and slammed her into the wall. She laughed louder and with the ever wicked playfulness while standing up. "How cute! You're trying to pound me!" she mockingly gushed. Despite the pain, she kicked him in the head that partially burnt his skin off upon contact. He screeched in pain while she giggled at the expense of his agony. "Smile...its going to get worse!" the inner demon said. After much frustration he smashes his mace down to create a wall between them and goes after Madison a defenseless girl and Zora who is not practically strong. As he jumped on the TayZo, Zora let out a scream of fear. As he ripped the canopy open he went to smash Madison but something stopped him. It was Zora she suddenly became super strong, as she held it she said to Madison.

"Get out quick." As Madison unbuckled her belt, she jumped out quick as Zora held off crush. As crush forced Zora down to the ground he tried to slam the mace into her face. He told her.

"Once I'm finished with you, Takato will give me a medal… a promotion, a reward." As she struggled to hold it back she said struggling and the crushing force.

"How…about a…free trip?" as she kicked a lever up a noise was heard. As crush looked down on where he was standing, he saw that he was on a seat but this was no ordinary seat it sprung up suddenly and sent crush into the ceiling of the cave. As his legs struggled to get free from the hole he was stuck from the rock pile wall was smashed by cannonbolt. As it rolled on through Madison asked her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said with a smile. As she pointed up she said to them "And that is why you need an ejector seat." As the others stood in amazement Maeve's inner demon suddenly said.

"Come on what are we waiting for, XANA may need help."

"Let's bowl." Said cannonbolt as he knocked through the wall making a large enough hole for everyone to get through. Meanwhile in the treasure chamber the glowing jewels called to matt, each one was surround by a trap. As he quickly timed how long the traps went for he timed them just right and grabbed the jewels with ease. As matt saw a statue in the middle of the room holding the ultimate weapon, matt went to grab it, but something seemed amiss.

"Wait! Too easy. This has got to be another trick."

"Quite true Matt!" said a voice, it was a gentle woman's voice but where it came from spooked matt. It came from the statue; matt could see its aura trying to escape from the statue as it talked to matt. "Not all is what it seems!"

"You… know my name?" matt asked her, just to make sure it hadn't lost his mind. Outside sakura was still fending off hawlitzer with block and a thrust, she really disliked the guy. As series of swings and blocks scrapped off each others sword, sakura managed to hold Hawlitzer's blade down long enough to ask him.

"Why are you working for Takato?"

"Ha!" he scoffed at her inadequate knowledge of the real world "You have no idea how the real world works, princess. Expeditions are costly."

"And that makes ok? You betrayed the universe." She said as she thrusted him away. "And you know what… you're a real snob!" as he shrugged his shoulders, he continued on the offensive. Back in the treasure chamber the statue said it had been waiting for matt for three thousand years.

"I've been expecting you; after all I can see the future."

"I've got a lot of questions… well we all do, the others made me write them down." As matt reached for his list he had in his pocket, he finally pulled it out and read her the questions.

"Okay Maeve wants to know is there any battles after Takato's defeat?, Seras wants' to know, Will she ever be truly happy?, Alucard wants to know is he going to fight someone more worth his time?, Walter wants to know, is he going to die a happy man?, Ben wants to know if he'll ever be rich, sakura wants to know if she gets to marry me, cream likes to know if she will eve find her real dad, Madison wants to know if she'll ever become a famous fashion designer, espio wants to know if he will ever redeem his families honor , Zora wants to know if a cure for poka measles has been discovered and Kero wants to know if there's a place called pudding mountain." As the statue paused for a moment she then asked matt.

"And you?" as matt paused he knew he was going to regret it but he asked.

"I just want to know one thing… do I become evil?"

"Ah! See for yourself!" as the oracle stone glowed brighter it surround the whole room in a purple glow and then in front of matt laid the horrible future. As his older self laughed insanely as he marched his troops across the world in a bloody onslaught, everyone close to matt, stabbed, wounded or worked to death. As matt witnessed a most unpleasant sight of what he did to creams mother and forced cream to join him in their conquest across time and space. Humans chained up and forced to build machines while the purest of pure marched on into battle. As matt looked in disbelief he said to her.

"I can't let that happen!"

"Set me free and a new path will begin." She said to him telling him of an alternative future. As matt grabbed his blade he was unsure about it, but a new unknown path sounded better than the path of evil. As he slashed the bottom of the statue clean through, it cracked and a burst of light came from within. As matt looked at the pile of dust he saw the spirit floating up towards him. "Thank you, protector." As she handed him the oracle stone she said before disappearing "In the hands of the light is this safest." As her spirit floated off into the sky above ground, the city started to shake, as a pillar collapsed matt jumped back to avoid and then ran for the exit. Sakura was in trouble as she tried to slash hawlitzer he swept kicked her and forced her down to the ground he stood above her ready to kill, when suddenly a sound of motors approached her position and a rolling Arburian Pelarota towards her. As it unfolded the cycles pulled up along side Ben, as Maeve smiled at her.

"This is the second time I save your ass! I don't know why Maeve bothers with a girl like you." the inner demon remarked. As sakura frowned Seras asked her.

"This guy giving you trouble?" as he looked in fear of being outnumbered she says to Seras  
"Not anymore."

"Please don't kill me! Ill do anything!" Hawlitzer pleaded. As Maeve smiled she said.

"I say leave him here." Suddenly a quake suddenly came and matt came running out screaming to the others.

"Everybody out, the place is coming down." As everyone moved out Ben asked still as cannonbolt.

"But what about the treasure?" Ben asked him.  
"There isn't any!"  
"What about my future?"  
"Move Ben!" as everyone got out matt advisors hawlitzer.  
"Hawlitzer, the spirits gone, get out while you can."  
"I'll save myself." he said as he ran into the treasure chamber. Matt just had to get out leaving him behind he tried but as he turned it was almost like this happened to him once before. As everyone got to the outer city the bridge to get on collapsed. As sakura looked down she said.

"How we going to get out?" as Maeve stepped forward with a cut finger and fire in her hand she slammed it to the ground and yelled.

"Element summoning!" within in that large puff of smoke stood a mighty phoenix the one, the only…Big mama! As sakura shrunk the cycles into mini cycles Zora lifted them with one hand and climbed aboard the phoenix express. As everyone climbed onto her talons and held on tight, big mama flapped her wings and took off into the large opening in the cave roof. "Thank you so much, Big Mama! Your aid is legendary!" she shouted to her.

"Your welcome, my henchmen." she said to Maeve but she glared at matt for some reason. As the cave collapsed sitting on his own, in the darkness of the treasure chamber sat hawlitzer looking at the empty casing that once held the ultimate weapon. As he sighed a cycle motor pulled up.

"Can I have…a lift?"

"You're the smart one, remember?" crush reminded of the insults he threw at him while digging for this place. "Find your own way out!" he said as he took off for the exit, leaving hawlitzer on his own. Back at the ship Zora was going through the cycles to see if they were ok while sakura still upset about this morning. Matt saw her and went to go comfort her as he slowly approached her as he didn't want to startle her he said to her comfortingly.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Matt…" sakura said to matt about to confess something she said to him. "What was the oracle like? Did you really see the future?"

"I saw something, but it wasn't the future more like a distant past now." As sakura looked sad as to not knowing her future matt tried to think of something to cheer her up suddenly he remembered the stone. As he reached into his pocket he said to her. "Here I grabbed this for you." As sakura looked at matt she suddenly saw a huge purple crystal in his hand, as she ooh!ed in amazement matt placed it in her hands and said. ""It's yours."

"It's beautiful, I wish I could rub it in that bastards face!"

"That guy was a slime ball." Matt added.

"When I saw what he was really like, I felt so stupid then I just felt sorry for him." As matt placed his hand on sakura's shoulders and walked her back to the ship he said to her.

"You do realise you're now the universe's leading expert in the forbidden city."

"Maybe I should write a book." Sakura joked. As they walked up the metal ramp the smell of scorched walls came from the ship. As matt ran to the top he discovered it wasn't from maeve or Zora but a battle broke out on the ship. "Cream...!" as matt ran to her room a shocking discovery was made. As matt's eyes widened maeve ran towards her room only to see matt standing at the doorway in frozen horror. As she looked in she couldn't believe it nor could matt, the only thing her managed to get out of his frozen lips was.

"No…!"

Matt- Zora!

Zora- yes sir!

Matt- I want to know who did this and why.

Maeve- it's obvious its Takato, who else would be such a coward to attack a defenseless child. I hate to say this, but there's one person who can help us…for a price.

NEXT TIME: CREAM'S PRISON DAYS; DAY 1-5

Matt- who would that be?

Maeve- (shudders) it's Zim.

Matt- well we're out of options, alert him and tell him I got a mission for him, Takato will pay.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	36. Creams prison days: Day’s 15

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 35: Creams prison days: Day's 1-5**

As matt looked into the room he saw it was a complete wreck, her bed had been tossed and the books scattered all over the floor. As matt walked slowly in alucard walked behind and said. "I smell a rat." As matt inspected the room and the total carnage of a struggle between cream and whoever did this. Suddenly Zora rushed in and said.

"Make that three rats, according to the security camera, two dark claws and the big rat himself, were here and took her." As matt stumbled with tears in his eyes to the floor Maeve saw matt in this state and became increasingly worried.

"What cowardice to stoop that low!" Alucard yelled.

"Need you ask it was…"

"Takato!" matt said angrily "Who else would take on a helpless child." Maeve nodded.

"I have a plan..." Maeve said, "As much as it hurts to say this, but...we need Zim. He can easily seek out Takato and infiltrate his headquarters to rescue Cream." Her fists were clenched as the eyes narrowed in quiet anger. "If we are going to get Cream back and punish Takato, we have to still be clever as we have always been." Sakura was about to protest against the idea until she had been interrupted by Matt who said...

"Make it so. Zora find out where Takato is on which planet and then find Zim. Takato's going to pay." He said as he held one of creams dresses coated in her blood. As his tears mixed in with her blood he wondered what had happened to his little girl, as he continued holding his little girls blood drenched dress Maeve hugged Matt from behind and said, "We will get her back, Matthew. I know it...And it's hard now, but you will regret later if you lose faith and hope. I am just furious as you are, that's why we will hit him where it counts, his control and ego. I am here for you, never forget that." As matt hugged her back he said to her tearfully.

"I knew she shouldn't have come, i guess i can't keep that promise to vanilla." Suddenly Zora called them to the bridge to check out the security footage. As they arrived she said to them.

"You might want to see this, warning some footage might be… unsatisfying." As Zora brought up the captain's chair, matt knew he may want to sit down for this. As Zora played the footage it showed cream alone in her room waiting for matt and the others to return, according to the time stamp on the holographic screen this happened two hours ago. As cream happily played in her room she suddenly heard the door being opened. As creams eyes lifted up and sparkled happily she ran out of her room and down the hall. As she reached the end she called out.

"Daddy?" suddenly she saw two dark claw soldiers and they suddenly spotted her.

"It's her, shoot!" one of them ordered as he fired his laser at the wall next to cream. As cream ran scared two shadow hands grabbed the two soldier's shoulders and banged their heads together knocking them out.

"You idiot's!" the shadow screamed. "I need the girl alive, at least until she is no longer needed." As the shadow followed cream into her room, cream ran scared and hid in the wardrobe with all her clothes and stayed quiet. Suddenly the shadow stepped into the room and released itself from darkness control. There in the middle of creams room stood Takato looking for her. As cream held her breath in fear several times Takato walked past her wardrobe and each time he did cream thought he was going to get her. She knew if she stayed quiet, daddy would come soon and kick Takato's butt. "Come on out little girl! I know where you're hiding!" he said as he tossed her bed to the other side of the room. As it made a loud crash cream gave out a little frightened squeak, she hoped Takato didn't hear it, fortunately he didn't. As Takato grew angry he roared. "Show yourself, you little coward! You're supposed to be matt Sonicble's daughter, please you're just a frightened child with no hope. Come out and face me!" he said as he toppled over cream's bookcase and her books scattered all over the floor. Cream kept quiet as Takato footsteps left the room, cream thought she was safe and sighed relieved. All of a sudden the wardrobe door was torn off and cream was exposed and there standing in the doorway was Takato. As he grabbed her arm he forced her out of the cupboard and dragged her along the floor. "Stand up!" he ordered her. But cream refused. As Takato picked her up and threw her onto the ground he said once more "Stand up!" as cream stood up slowly Takato grabbed her arm and forced her forward, cream didn't know what to do. Suddenly she remembered what Maeve had taught her.

"If you ever get into any trouble be it now or in high school, always kick the person in the shins." Were Maeve's precise words of what she told cream when in a fight. As cream took a deep breath she suddenly forced her foot into Takato's shin. As he yelped in pain releasing his grip on her she made a run for the door only to have it blocked by the two dark claw soldiers. As cream backed away from them Takato forced her down to the floor his power of darkness was too great for cream, as he held her down with no hands he ordered one of the guards.

"Give me your laser." As the dark claw complied, Takato took aim at cream's arm, as she laid on the clothes she hid under Takato wrapped his finger around the trigger and without a hint of regret… he fired the shot. The sound of ripping flesh and an agonizing scream of pain was heard. As blood poured out of creams arm and onto her dress that laid on the floor she sobbed and cried for her daddy and Maeve. As the dark claw soldier took back his laser he asked Takato.

"What we going to do now, sir?"

"We're taking her with us, hold on tight the darkness can be very unpredictable." He said as he summoned the shadows around him. Suddenly Takato turned and faced the camera and stuck his middle finger up at them and said. "How do you like that, you fighting pussies? If you want your precious team mate back your welcome to try and get her from planet geodoic, but be warned… I'm ready for a fight!" and then just like that cream, Takato and the two dark claw soldiers disappeared into the darkness." Matt couldn't believe it, Takato did the impossible, he took cream from matt something matt promised that would never happen again. He had rescued cream from Takato's clutches once before with the help of sakura, but this time it was harder because as Zora explained.

"Geodoic? Oh great (!) it had to be geodoic!"

"Why do I get the feeling geodoic isn't exactly a tourist attraction?" sakura asked.

"Remember those robots at the fake universal protector's ball?"

"Yeah!" sakura said vaguely remembering.

"Well geodoic is the manufacturing planet of those robots plus loads of weaponry and battle robots, if Takato has control over the north city planet, we could all be in big trouble. Because that's where all the factories are." As matt continued to hold the blood stained dress of creams as though she was a victim of war Maeve said to him trying to encourage him to keep fighting.

"He wants you to suffer and wallow. I know it's hard, but we have to be strong and defiantly clever for Cream. And to indulge selfish Zim. I am going to give him my blood sample he always wanted when we first met. It will be a hard bargain he can not ignore." she said, hoping her plan will soothe him. As matt lifted his head turned towards Maeve he said to her.

"Why would Zim want your blood." he asked questionably.

"For research."

"Explain more about it, after we rescue cream, from now until we reach the planet, we're going into double training. That's everyone." Maeve nodded and added, "I will teach you Eskrima, too." "Thanks maeve, Takato's going to be surprised when he sees us double team." As the ship started to take off Zora said to them.

"We'll reach geodoic in ten days, until then creams on her own." As the ship took off quickly into the night sky their ship left a shining star as a symbol of hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That night**

As cream was dragged down the hallways of the high tech facility but the dark warrior he smiled at her and said.

"You won't last long here, in here are the most vicious and blood thirstiest criminals on this planet." As they passed through several doors they finally reached the main prison room, it was large and there were a lot of people. As the prisoners talked they suddenly saw the dark warrior, the prince warden walking in but none of them dared to try anything. As he walked over to the guards he asked them. "Where's Yukki? Her father has a special job for her." As he pulled cream forward the soldiers were stunned to see matt Sonicble's daughter in the prison. "She'll be put to work and Yukki will be supervising her, and if she doesn't work, roast her, boil her do whatever you want but for now Takato requires her to be…alive." As the guards murmured amongst themselves the dark warrior said to them. "Now get back to work, now where is Yukki?" suddenly a voice came from behind him and said.

"What? No way you're dumping that brat on me."

"You always said you needed an assistant, so here you are." As the guards snickered Yukki huffed depressingly and said.

"Why are you picking on me? You owe me one, you hear me?"

"Have a nice day!" said the dark warrior as he walked away "oh yeah be careful, she kicked your dad in the shins." As she glared at him she turned her glared eyes to cream and said.

"Come on, brat." As cream followed Yukki down an empty hallway, she was frightened. Yukki was bigger than her and Yukki wasn't the one to be too happy about having doing some work. Suddenly Yukki spoke to her. "So you kicked my daddy in the shins?"

"Yes I did. I'm very sorry." Cream apologized with saddened eyes. Suddenly Yukki stopped and clenched her fist. As she raised her fist she said angrily.

"You ought a be…" she then slammed it into the wall and said "Because I wanted to do that. I can't believe you pulled it off." she said with a smile. As cream looked confused she said with a wicked smile. "Your such a dope I was really worried, you seem a lot braver than you look kid. Just keep your head down and work and don't worry I'll look after you."

"Why are you being nice to me?" cream asked.

"Because you did something I probably never could, if you need anything just ask." As cream looked down she said sadly.

"Okay."

"What's wrong?" Yukki asked.

"I don't feel so good." As Yukki led cream to her room, a truck outside reversed some machine parts into the loading bay. As a light turned on in her room, she went to the wardrobe to pull out a spare quilt and pillow.

"Okay, lets see what we've got. Don't worry bra…I mean Sonicble's daughter, a little sleep and some food and you'll be fine." As cream looked round her room she saw pictures of a boy band she liked and loads of little ornaments that kept her happy. Suddenly Yukki handed her a blue apron. "This is your apron; you have to wash it yourself. Here's your uniform all prisoners wear them." But as it covered cream Yukki sighed and said. "Your so puny." She said as looked for another one, as she pulled one out it still didn't fit her. As pulled one out that could fit a cow she whispered. "Way too big!" as cream watched Yukki pull out uniform after uniform she said to hesitantly.

"Ummm…Yukki, do you like your father?"

"No, should I?"

"It's just that I thought daughters liked the dads."

"Daughters like their dads? Please I can barely stand him, that big headed ego manic." As she pulled out another one she said "Still too big. He doesn't care about me but I have to obey everything he says, because if I don't he whips me like hell." As cream saw the scars on her arm as she reached the top shelf, cream became sad. "Is that why you don't like your dad?"

"No it not that, what I mean is that's what a father is, he's a figure who beats his child until she submits her will." As cream bent down to the floor she sobbed into her quilt, and continued to cry because she missed her daddy and the fact that Yukki is being punished by hers. As Yukki finally found that could fit cream, she pulled it out and said "Here you are…hey, what's wrong?" as cream cried herself to sleep Yukki felt sorry cream, she missed her daddy but why?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 1**

As dawn rose on the prison, cream was still asleep and so was Yukki but empty bottles of alcohol laid across her floor as the guards walked round they banged on the metal doors with their spears calling out to the people inside.

"Oi, up att'em Takato once everyone in the main hall in 20 minutes time, al'ight." They talked with old earth cockney, as Yukki woke up she kicked over a couple of bottles which didn't startle cream, as she gently shook her she said.

"Hey come on now, get up!" As cream stirred she asked.

"What time is it?"

"Time for us to get to work." She said as she got dressed in her clothes, as she took off the alcohol infused dress cream rubbed her tired eyes to see scars down her back, probably from her fathers whip and brutish iron fist, but she didn't want to offend the only friend she had in prison. "Hey, Sonicble's daughter!" Yukki said a little hung-over.

"Yes?" Cream responded.

"What's your name?"

"It's cream, I'm cream….Sonicble."

"It's a nice name…too bad I have to call you brat, so my dad doesn't get to suspicious." Cream nodded, she didn't want Yukki to be punished for being friendly with the enemy. As cream and Yukki walked down to the mess hall they heard rumbling from outside, it was a new machine Takato had built it was a four legged tank with the destruction power of laser cannon. The beast stood tall as the dark claw soldiers stood beneath it like ants. The mess hall was just ahead through large metal doors, at the doors Mia and lillykato were waiting for them. As Yukki looked down Mia said to her.

"Who's the brat?"

"She's…Sonicble's daughter." Suddenly Mia's eyes filled with rage. As she grabbed cream's collar cream let out a frightened squeak. "Your dad did this to me." She said as she showed her the broken arm that was slightly scared and burnt "So now, I'm going to do to you what your dad did to me." She said as she released her hand and curled into a fist, as she threw it at cream, Yukki blocked it. As Mia looked shocked at Yukki's sudden reaction Yukki had to lie and said to Mia.

"Dad put me in charge of her, so if you want to punch her you'll have to ask dad." As Mia looked at her she huffed and said angrily.

"Fine! But as soon as he tells me its okay to knock the brat out believe me I will." As she shoulder barged her Lilly smiled and said to cream.

"You have real pretty hair."

"I do?" said cream as she gripped her ears.

"Yep see you around!" she said as she somersaulted down the hall. As Yukki looked at her and her weird exit she said to cream.

"Don't worry about Mia, she's all talk and no action." As she opened the doors she said to her, "shall we?" cream nodded and followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 2**

Dawn rose once again and cream's arm was still sore from the laser that was shot through her arm, yesterday was an ok day she did what she was told, avoided Mia and was under the watchful eye of Yukki that was until her farther appeared. As Takato entered the room all fell quiet, as the large crowd parted the heavy footsteps of Takato echoed through the silent halls. As cream trembled in fear so close to the end of her shift and being so close to Takato she wondered what would happen if he came near her, as she blinked her eyes trembled because Takato was there standing in front of her. As he forcefully grabbed her arm near the laser burn mark, he quickly unwrapped the bandages and checked her arm to discover, it was still the same.

"Useless!" he exclaimed as he pushed cream to the ground, all the prisoners grew angry but none dared to cross Takato. As Takato walked away the prisoners helped cream up.

"Are you alright?" a big muscle man asked her as he bent down to her level.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you mister Tiny." She said to the large man. As he chuckled he said to her.

"MY pleasure little lady" as cream checked her arm she could see it was still the same, Takato would hit her but why he took her in the first place. As she got to the hall where she was supposed to work she grabbed the cleaning cloth and the bucket of water they had been assigned to them. As the prisoners crouched down and quickly went up the floor cream was slowly trying to clean the floor and follow the others as she got to halfway, the others streaked passed her with their cloths cleaning the floor. As cream slipped on the wet surface she had just cleaned, the others who had slid past her came back to do a second wash, she was trailing behind, but creams only purpose of being there was still unknown to her and everyone else. As cream finally finished cleaning the large floor, she wringed out her cloth into her bucket with Yukki watching her as Yukki she said to cream.

"Jeez cream! Haven't you worked a day in your life?" cream nodded to say she had but her arm was still killing her, it took the prisoners all day to clean the area. As everyone gathered in the mess hall the time had come for the king of the tower to descend down from his throne to inspect the work of the prisoners. As the metal doors opened quickly the room fell silent and Takato's heavy footsteps was heard. As they echoed through the whole room cream gulped in fear as the footsteps stopped behind her. As she trembled and shook at what Takato was going to do to her if her arm wasn't healed up, but why did Takato wanted her arm healed up. As Takato forcefully grabbed her arm and ripped off the bandages he saw that her was, still the same. As he growled in frustration he exclaimed.

"You are a useless child! You're as useless as Yukki!" he said as he went to raise her fist to hit her. Suddenly a swift kick to the front of his leg brought him down, as he stifled his pain he looked at the one who gave him the kick with burning eyes of hate. "You are in now so much trouble, I was taking it easy on you but now let's see how you like solitary confinement…Cream!" as cream looked at him with the same eyes she yelled out at him as the guards grabbed her and dragged her off to solitary confinement.

"Yukki is not useless, you are just a mean dad towards her." Yukki heard creams defensive words to come from the enemy and defend her against her own father took guts and courage. If cream could do it she said to herself "why can't i?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 4**

Cream had just been let out of her 24 hour solitaire confinement for her it was just a fancy way of saying "Time out". As cream walked down the hall Yukki suddenly grabbed her. As cream let out a frightened squeak she turned round to see Yukki holding her hand.

"Yukki? You scared me!" but Yukki didn't answer. "What's wrong Yukki?" as Yukki looked at her she suddenly slipped something onto creams wrist. "What is this?" she asked.

"What does it look like? It's a…" suddenly she mumbled "…frisi Bret."

"It's a what?" cream asked.

"A friendship bracelet, just keep it hidden or my dad would kill me, literally." As cream hid the homemade friendship bracelet under uniform she smiled and said.

"Thank you, Yukki." She loved the purple and yellow thick material and the little flower charm, even without knowing her Yukki made a friendship bracelet for whatever reason and knew her favorite colors and little charm. As Yukki half smiled a voice came from behind her, it was a dark claw soldier.

"Yukki, your farther has asked me to tell you it's you turn tomorrow to clean "The VAT"."

"What!" she protested "Why can't Mia or Lilly do it."

"Orders from the top, so quit your complaining." As he left Mia and Lilly stood behind her "Oh great as if my night wasn't bad enough. What do you two want?" as she smiled she said to her.

"Heard you got the VAT? Hope your not going to cry like last time."

"Hey! You clean that disgusting thing and then find a…" she stopped because of what saw her terrified her.

"Found a what?"

"Nothing!" she said as her arm trembled. As Mia walked over laughing Lilly followed her, leaving her older sister and cream. As Yukki's face swelled up with tears cream wanted to know why Yukki was so scared of The VAT. As Yukki went off alone back to her room a guard grabbed cream and said to her.

"Bed time brat, we've got a nice cell for you." As he dragged her to her cell, they didn't know someone was watching them a set of purple eyes followed them to prison cells. As cream slept in her cell unaware of her surroundings the purple eyes watched her through the night and made sure no harm came to her, these eyes eye were her sole protector. As the dark figure watched her he said to himself.

"By the order of your father, I will protect you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 5**

As it rained outside cream had to go empty the water bucket from last night, it was heavy but everyone made sure cream got to empty it without any interference from the dark claw. Tiny a big man who followed cream kept all the dark claw soldiers away; his large presence scared the dark claw soldiers only crush was the only one to stand his own against him. As she opened the door to empty the bucket outside she looked to see the rain fall and it was pouring hard. As she poured the water onto the already soaked ground outside she looked up to see a figure in the dark standing in the rain. As she looked down at the ground and back up she asked the dark figure.

"Hello? Aren't you getting wet out there?" the figure turned round and looked at her, the figure wore a black suit but with a blue devils mask, this did not frighten cream. The figures eyes were hidden behind that mask and so was the emotion. Suddenly Yukki called out to her.

"Come on, cream! The VAT isn't going to clean itself!"

"Ok!" she called out to Yukki. As she turned back to the figure she said to him. "I'll leave the door open for you ok." She said as she picked up her water bucket and walked to find Yukki to get to work on The VAT the figure walked forward out of the rain and into the dry area that was the indoors. As he looked around he tried to find cream, they was something he needed to know about her as walked down a corridor a flash of a shadow went the other way, running in a mad dash. Down in the basement was where the machines stood and other bits and pieces. As the loud noises dimmed into a slow silence behind a metal door was the VAT room, where vats small ones and one large one stood. As Yukki and cream walked past a general of voices was heard.

"Hey Yukki, I heard you got the VAT." Said a female dark claw soldier from one of the giant mechs in the main bay area.

"Leave me alone…" she mumbled "Slut!" as they arrived at the big vat nicknamed "The VAT" cream stood in amazement at the sheer mass of it. "Those jerks, they purposely did this to tick me off." as a few dark claws sniggered behind them she turned sharply and looked at them with daggered eyes. As they disappeared behind the machines she just went up the ladder to start work with cream trailing up behind. As they made it to the top cream didn't notice that the floor was slippery, as she misplaced her footing and slipped on the wet surface she skidded down the inside of the VAT. As Yukki followed her except surfed down the side like she had done it before. As Yukki shook her head she said to cream.

"You know there's an art to VAT surfing, maybe I'll teach you sometime." As they swept up and disposed of the solid mass they began to scrub the walls. As cream and Yukki pushed the brushes up and down scrubbing away at the thick gunk that was left behind from god knows what. "This disgusting, my dad uses this VAT for god what for, this red gunk is so caked on it will take us days to clean." As Yukki dropped her brush and cracked her back she said to cream. "Hey, cream do us a favor? Go get an herbal soak token from the foremen." As cream found herself being pushed over the edge of the VAT by Yukki she used her bunny ears to fly and hover.

"What's an herbal soak token?"

"Find the foremen he'll give you one." As cream nodded she flew off, as Yukki continued to work a sudden voice said.

"Yukki what's a foremen?" as Yukki sighed she said to her.

"Just look for a guy with a big head." As cream flew off to find the foremen a shadow from behind a machine followed her. It was a medium size figure, it wasn't a child but it wasn't an adult. Its purple eyes glowed as it watched creams flying. Meanwhile in the control room Takato was fast asleep that was he woke up in mid dream, he sensed something. As he looked around his room he said to himself.

"Someone's here, but who is it?" as he sniffed the air, he couldn't smell anything. As he went to the window and stood on his dictator balcony he sensed something was down there maybe not in the rain but he couldn't be sure. "What useless scum is sleeking around in the rain?" below two figures moved about in the rain mapping the area. As they darted in and out of shadows, they knew if they were caught the plan would be ruined. As the figure looked at the smaller shadow he said to him.

"Thanks to that upgrade of yours we can be in two places at once, there's me here…the mad genius side and my newly discovered protective side in their. Pretty soon all shall bow before me." He said with an evil laugh "Come my newly upgraded robot we have a base to map so it shall fall."

"Yes master." The small shadow responded. As they avoided the light from the search towers and continued their work in shadows. Meanwhile back inside cream had found the foremen and Yukki wasn't kidding. Look for the guy with the big head, she thought it was just a metaphor but no his head was twice as big as a pumpkin. As he sat on a tall desk above in the working area he said to her as he looked down on her.

"I can't waste a token on you." As female officer came up to him he said to her. "Here you go darling." As she took the token she winked at him, his face turned red. As cream waited patiently the man turned to her and said angrily. "Why you still here scrub it yourself. I'm not giving you a token. Scrub it yourself."

"But I was told; it had to have an herbal soak because of the thick sludge."

"Ha! Well that's too bad!" suddenly another female officer came up to him "Section 13 A yeah you'll need this baby to get rid of the stains." Suddenly behind him a familiar figure appeared it was the blue mask man from outside the one she let in because of the rain. As cream stared at the figure with shocking eyes, the blue mask man pointed to the tokens and cream responded with a simple nod as the foremen turned round to see, no one there. Suddenly the phone rang and he answered. "Hello foremen speaking. Ah yes…" suddenly the herbal token that was required for the soak floated in the air and flew into creams hands as the foremen tried to grab it and failed. Cream said before running off.

"Thank you very much." She bowed and then ran.

"Hey, get back here. Wait a minute you little…" shouted the foremen before someone yelled down to him on the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Said the foremen nervously and twitchy "Nothing at all Lord Takato sir."

"We have an intruder!" said Takato bluntly.

"Is it the girl?" the foremen asked.

"I'm not quite sure, figure it out and report back. Put all guards on full alert." Back at the VAT Yukki was quite impressed with cream.

"Nice going cream, you got a good one." As she opened a slot in the control panel in front of her she shoved the card straight through. Suddenly the sound of rushing water filled the room. "Once the card is analyzed the main computer send us the right water for the job, by using a pre digit postcode." As Yukki shut off the machine the rushing water stopped. Cream flew up to take a look she couldn't believe what she saw, the gunk was slowly dissolving.

"Hey Yukki, this isn't acid is it?"

"No it's just some real powerful herbs mixed in with boiling water. Once the gunk's half dissolved we'll empty out the VAT and the scrub the rest off." suddenly Yukki took off her clothes and said to cream "That doesn't mean we can't relax a little come on." She said as she jumped into the water. As cream got covered in the water it smelled funny.

"Hey Yukki, what's in this stuff?"

"Dried provivian worm salts, it's supposed to eat away at died cells, dip your arm in and see if it heals up that arm of yours." As cream put her arm in she flinched in pain as the dead skin cells around her scab healed up and the whole thing disappeared just like magic. As Yukki relaxed she was unaware that something was about to happen. A dark shadow at the control panel activated a something called "The drain" and with that the dark shadow disappeared. As the turbines underneath activated it created a vortex like a giant plug hole Yukki tried her hardest to swim to the side but was pulled under. As cream franticly looked around for a rope or something to get to Yukki then from out of nowhere the blue mask appeared. As he stood next to her cream asked the blue mask.

"Please you have to help her, she maybe Takato's daughter but she has a nice side." Without a word the blue mask jumped into the water with a wire connected to his back, which was tied to the metal railing. As he stay submerged underwater for what seemed like forever, he suddenly emerged with Yukki on his back. As cream held her hand out Takato dropped down next to her.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Something tried to pull Yukki under." Said cream scared as she looked in his angry burning eyes. As the blue mask got out he laid Yukki on the ground, she laid there motionless. Creams eyes began to fill with tears. "Yukki? Yukki?! Yukki!!" she screamed.

???- After that little incident creams hidden abilities have finally awoken within her, how long till Takato deems her unnecessary, I don't want to know. I think its time I got her out of here. I can't wait any longer for the plan to be a success if I get her out of here now we can take Takato down quicker.

NEXT TIME: THE FAILED ESCAPE AND THE REASON FOR CREAMS LOVE FOR MATT.

???- since I'm here I think its time I found out the truth about the relationship between cream and her so called daddy "Matt Sonicble" and only then when she's safe will I be paid in the blood the she beast has promised me.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	37. The Failed Escape and creams love

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 36: The failed escape and the reason for Creams love for Matt**

**The failed escape**

As Yukki remained motionless on the side of the VAT Takato looked down on her emotionlessly, cream wanted to help Yukki but she didn't know how. Yukki wasn't breathing she had swallowed too much water. The blue mask stood there shaking his head there was nothing no one could do Yukki was growing cold but Takato had a cold heart for he didn't care about Yukki. As cream cried silent tears, those tears fell onto her jewel as she softly whispered her name. "Yukki…" the jewel responded and glowed almost lighting up the whole building. As cream wiped away her tears she looked down at her jewel and suddenly found herself being pulled towards Yukki. As her jewel was placed upon Yukki's head, Yukki's who body became illuminated. As quickly as the light shone it disappeared again and then a miracle happened. A twitch from Yukki's fingers and a gently moan from her lips that were blue returned to a lively pink. As her eyes slowly opened her vision was blurred for a moment as she looked at cream she had realized cream had saved her using her abilities and the power of her jewel. Yukki was shocked to discover that cream had saved her; anyone else would have just left her for dead. Before she can even say thank you Takato grabbed her arm.

"You stupid girl, how many times have I told you not to damage The VAT." Cream watched in horror as Takato pulled Yukki straight up and forced her down the ladder with such force. As he climbed down the ladder he said to cream. "I'll be back for you later." Cream was worried what would happen to Yukki and hoped her daddy would come to save her soon. Back on the hope matt was busy in the holochamber training with Maeve and she was teaching Eskrima to him, their fast movement and dance like style really flared up the room. As matt's blade clashed with Maeve's Sais she said to matt.

"Your movements are too predictable; you need to be more…free spirited."

"I don't think I can Maeve, I'm not use to this sort of training."

"Trust me when we get started we will be on fire, now what's your favorite type of music or song." Matt looked confused at her.

"What's that got to do with anything?" as Maeve sighed she said to him trying to get his mind of cream. "Eskrima is like dancing, it has a rhythm to their movements. I had been trained in Eskrima when I used to be on my own, after escaping from the lab. Angel Rodriguez had been my teacher and he had been strict!" as matt hugged Maeve because she could sense what she went through like him when he was alone. As matt went back into position he said to Maeve.

"I don't know Maeve; i can't stop thinking about cream and what Takato did to her. When we land..."  
"When we land we're meeting up with a resistance group with 8 other universal protectors" Said Maeve reminding him of what was going to happen in five days time. As matt nodded he knew the plan and Takato was going to be surprised, he wanted a war, and by shooting an innocent bystander he declared war. "Good now use that thought and re-route how you channel it that anger. That's how I give it my all whenever I fight. I release all of that pent-up rage and take it out on the enemy. It's like displacement, but in a good way. Give it a try."

"Okay. I'll try anything once." He then re routes his anger but as he began to glow black he nearly lost control with his fast steeping and sword slashing. Maeve dodged, ducked and moved side to side to avoid his wild attacks she had to disarm him before he did anything truly destructive. As she swept kicked him down to the floor and released the swords from his hands, she helped him back up and said. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Think of your anger like a violent river. What you need is a dam to convert it into a smooth current. Be smooth with your movements." she said.

"I'm sorry, i lost it. Let's try this once more. I have to talk to Ben later." She nodded while spinning her sticks.

"Fighting is like dancing in itself. You have to move in the same rhythm as the enemy, anticipate moves, and keep up the tempo. That's what Eskrima is about. Keep that in mind when you fight, Takato. You can strike fast, but you lack rhythm. Be aware of your own flow as much as the enemy." she explained. Suddenly matt smiled at her and said "You know, i just love that intelligence, my little volcano. Thank you for teaching me." Her cheeks blushed lightly and said, "You're welcome, be lucky that I'm nicer than my teacher. He was worse than a drill sergeant!" She had him practice the moves slowly in order to be familiar with his rhythm to his favorite song. Meanwhile back in the prison cell, cream was ordered to stay there until Takato came back for her. As she sat there a set of purple eyes watched her and looked around to look for any guards. As she sat back on the prison cells bench she looked up, as she looked she saw a set of purple eyes looking at her, before she could scream a pair of robot hands covered her mouth from behind her. As the eyes came down from the vents and dropped down in front of her cream muffled.

"Zim? Is that you?" as Zim clicked his fingers, the robot hands removed them selves from creams mouth.

"Don't worry." He said to her to stay calm. "I'm here to get you out." Creams eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Did my daddy send you?"

"He sure did and so did Maeve…for a price." Creams eyes sparkled still but she looked round to see no exits the only way out was through the guards and there was no way a traitor like Zim could just walk cream out of here… or could he? "Stay here, G.I.R.R. its time to get to work."

"Yes sir!" he responded as he quickly as he jumped into the air vent, "Just stay here." He told cream as he disappeared back into the air vent above without a sound. As Zim crawled to the laundry room he saw the perfect disguise, a long white sleeve jacket with purple rubber gloves and black boots but there was a small problem, mostly the size of the coat to him. "This could be a problem…" he said as the jacket fell on G.I.R.R covering them both. Later wobbling down the hallway was G.I.R.R.'s robot legs holding up Zim who was pushing the laundry cart past dark claw soldiers. As he waved he said in a deep voice. "Hey, how's it going?" as they turned the corner he said to himself. "God! Human beings can be so…so…" unable to think of another he just insult the human race in his own language. As he reached the cell door where cream was being confined he opened the door and standing there behind the door was cream. As Zim walked in cream stood against the wall scared out of her mind of the freakishly tall figure coming in, the coat still had blood on it and the army boots had something on the end…it was a disfigured finger. Cream thought this figure was here to do whatever it did before it came to her, as Zim approached her she remembered what Maeve had said about men and their weak spots. As the figure approached her she ran and kicked the figure in its central gravity area. As the loud metal clunk echoed in the cell room, cream hopped on one foot while she held her other foot that was throbbing after the kick.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" she repeated. As Zim watched her hop around he asked her.

"Just what in the hell was that for?" as cream stopped hoping she said excitedly and angrily.

"Zim? Don't do that…you scared me!" as Zim tossed her the clothes she was wearing before she came in to the prison. As she put on her pretty dress that she wore before it seemed different but she didn't know what. As she twirled in it Zim said.

"Alright your royal highness your chariot awaits and your king of a father better pay me what I earn for this." As G.I.R.R lifted cream into the clothes cart he started to wheel cream out of the room with Zim in disguise, as G.I.R.R got underneath the coat Zim stomped on his head. "Hey, watch where you put your cold metal hands, stupid robot." As they walked passed guards and towards an exit, cream began to itch and fidget she scratched her arms and her back she couldn't resist the sweet scratch. As the cart shook and rocked side to side, Zim waved to the guards Zim to draw their attention he whispered to cream to tell her to stop. "Stop your scratching or we'll get caught."

"I'm sorry; I must be allergic to something." As cream scratched and itched everywhere she fell and her nose ended up in a pile of socks that stunk her nose had been traumatized and she found what she was allergic to, socks and clothes that hadn't been washed in fabric softener. "Uh oh!" she said as her eyes teared up.

"Uh oh…What?" Zim asked worriedly.

"I…I think…I'm. I'm about to…" suddenly before she could say anything she let out a huge squeaky sneeze sound. As she stood up from the sneeze the guards suddenly surround them, as Zim looked worried cream said, "…Sneeze. Sorry?" as Zim looked her angrily he suddenly heard the clunking footprints of familiar sound. His eyes that were once burning with rage suddenly turned ice cold as he heard the footsteps coming closer towards him; Zim didn't need to turn round to see who it was by the expression of fear from creams face he had a pretty good idea who it was. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. He gulped in fear as soon as he heard that familiar evil dark voice that made he quiver in the knees that said to him.

"Good to see you again…Zimmy!" the stench of foulness in his breath was more than enough to turn white rice black. As the figure behind him removed the clothes from Zim, he snapped his fingers and the guards picked up the itchy cream and carried her away, as she struggled to scratch the figure turned to Zim. "Zimmy, Zimmy, Zimmy…you broke my heart, now what can I do to you to make you feel the same way?" as he paced back and forth thinking around Zim, Zim watched his every moments. Suddenly the figure stopped. "I know…" he said with an evil smile, Zim was not looking too pleased at the smile. Meanwhile aboard the hope, matt was taking a break from Maeve's super tough training the girl could be a personal instructor if she wanted to. As matt sat on the sidelines of the training hall Madison walked in through the doors, she had been watching from the control just above them. She had been watching since day one and wanted to be part of the crew. She had felt since take off a bit out of place, everyone on the ship was either a vampire, a vampire hunter, a new vampire, a fire mutant, a chameleon, a magical girl, a genetic project, an alien, a hero with an alien watch and a guardian beast. Everyone had the abilities but what was she capable of? As she approached Maeve she asked.

"Hey Maeve?"

"Yeah Madison?" Maeve answered back.

"I was wondering" "Yes?" "Could you teach me what your teaching matt?"

"You mean… Eskrima?" Madison nodded. Maeve smiled. "Ok, because I do not want you to be defenseless should you ever be alone. You're a part of this crew, too." Madison hugged and said to her happily.

"Thanks, but first can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything." Maeve said confidently towards her. For someone who seemed so closed up before she was finally ready to open up to people.

"Do you think I'm a useless human because i have no abilities?"

"What? No, you haven't discovered your true potential, yet." Maeve answered her "Besides, I would not call a person who makes disguises and boosts morale useless." This brought a smile to Madison's face. Madison was ready to learn as she stood in a strong stance Maeve shook her head. "You don't need upper body strength just relax. All it takes is speed and using gravity to your advantage. Catch them off balance and you will win." Madison relaxed and said okay I'm ready. We have five days left so let's get training."

"Then we should get started right away. I will turn you into a real fighter and self doubt is not allowed." she said and grinned as they began the lesson. Back in Takato tower Zim was groaning and moaning as he wore thick rubber gloves and goggles to scrub cream back in a healing bath. As he wore the gloves and goggles for his own protection. As soon as cream was healed from the itching she and Zim were confined into the medical room under high security until Mia was healed. Cream wasn't allowed to eat, sleep or even itch until Mia was healed. Zim helped Cream with the task reluctantly since he had advanced knowledge in biology and medical technology.

Even though he helped her he still has a lot to learn about empathy and compassion. This situation reminded him when he thought back to his crime of abducting Todd and what motivated Maeve to attack and rescue the boy. He remembered the time he had Maeve in a large glass cylinder being in suspended animation as the hair and clothes moved ever so slightly by the jets of bubbles released in the fluid in which she was submerged. As he approached him in a marching pace and said in his highly toned voice, "Yes, these will be excellent test subjects. An immature male and an adolescent female of the species. Both are young and the Tallest would be very pleased on my findings of how human maturation occurs. Now that I have obtained a female, we shall study how the reproduction function operates." "I don't get it." Todd said as he was confused with the high vocabulary.

"No matter." he said casually while obtaining a scalpel from the table at Todd's right side.

Todd's body began to tremble, the sweat seeped freely through the pores of his face as it condensated down his nose and chin. He grinned wickedly as he lifted the garment with one hand and had begun to insert the scalpel into the little boy's stomach. Before the blade could connect to his skin, a deep and mechanical voice spoke from a loud speaker, "Warning! Containment field in danger!"

"In danger? How?" he said, looking to the speaker.

"The field is increasing in heat at an alarming rate due to an unknown energy source." "What?!" he shouted in dismay. His eyes widened and had been frozen in a dumbfounded stupor at the sight of Maeve's watery cell to be brought to a frothy boil as well as her face expressing an unsuppressed rage. "How is this possible?!" he exclaimed and screamed in horror as the glass shattered.

Maeve fell to her knees as she had been surrounded by steam, the flames forming on her hands as she stood up slowly with the water dripping off her body and hair. "Cut him and I'll kill you!" she said between clenched teeth.

"Just what form of earth monster are you?!" he shouted.

"I'm just a freak, nothing special. Now, get us back to where you found us or I'll burn you to a crisp!" she demanded. "Now that you've revealed your power to me, I don't think that would be possible." he shook his head as the mechanical spidery-legs emerged from a device upon his back which elevated his height to eight feet tall. Maeve breathed heavily as his uniform began to envelope in flames, her target screeching in excruciating pain while attempting to smother the blaze. As he was distracted, she ran toward his mechanical legs and kicked them with such heavy force which caused their captor to fall to the ground. He successfully snuffed the flames, but that did not stop his opponent from lifting him up by the neck and throwing him across the room. As he came out of the flashback he shuddered. "Maeve said "Matt was ten times worse than her" I hate to think what he would do to me." As he helped cream by staying awake the few days and helping her concentrate on the main body structure of the injured person who couldn't help but help and this strange feeling that had over come him. He had no idea what was happening and had to ask someone who has experience in this feeling. As he gulped and turned to cream he asked her.

"Why do you earth creatures help each other?"

"It's our nature to help others in need of help; sometimes we help people who hurt us, even at times when we don't understand it ourselves." And at that point Zim realized the epiphany

"It must be some communal trait all of you have..." he said and pondered. Suddenly the moment of great truth came to him. He learned that in order to help himself, he must help other people first, he then suddenly realized what makes matt…matt. Before he could say anything a flash light filled the room…Mia was healed. As she moved her hand freely without pain and that she could walk around freely without the use of crutches. Mia laughed happily and insanely just like her father and said.

"Finally! I'm healed! And when Sonicble gets here I'm going to murder him, but first a little fun with his daughter." she said as she cracked her knuckles and moved towards her, cream was scared as Mia raised her fist in the air her fist came down like a thunderous blow on creams head but a brave warrior stood between her and the punch that could have hurt her. As Zim's eye turned black and was knocked down to the ground, as cream watched she looked at him and thought "Why?" as she watched Zim laying on the floor she didn't notice the second punch coming her way. As she turned round she saw the fist coming towards her, this was going to hurt.

"Stop!" a voice called out from the doorway, as the voice echoed cream opened her eyes to see the fist of Mia's to be no less than two inches from her face. As she stood there frozen in fear she saw Mia's eyes glaring at the figure in the door way.

"What do you want?" she said angrily.

"I don't want anything but father wants to see you." The glairing eyes of Mia turned to fear, the only time her father wanted to see her is when he wanted something of her or she was in trouble. As she walked out quickly Yukki walked in and asked. "Are you alright cream?" cream nodded as she healed up Zim's eye. As Zim groaned and rubbed his eye which healed up quickly. As Zim stood up all of a sudden guards rushed in and grabbed cream and Zim and took them away dragging her away from Yukki, cream struggled against them and yelled to Yukki.

"You wanted to tell me something…what is it?" as the guards dragged her down to the prison cells level Yukki yelled down to her as the clang of the metal stairs echoed in the room Yukki said something that brought a sparkle to creams eyes.

"Your father has just landed on this planet." Cream smiled as she was thrown into a prison cell and smiled in the moonlight through the bars. As Zim was thrown in next cell the smile still stayed on creams face. As the guard turned to Yukki he said.

"Your fathers not impressed."

"Really (!) Why doesn't that surprise me (!)?" she said sarcastically to him.

"He's asked me to put you in charge of the prisoners." As he walked out cream still smiled. As Yukki turned to her she asked cream.

"Why are you smiling, how can you smile after all that's happened?"

"Because…" cream responded "There's always hope in darkness, and the hope has arrived." Yukki couldn't understand what cream was talking about but he made cream very happy, this got her thinking maybe just maybe; life wasn't as bad on the hope as her father described it to her, because if cream was happy to go back she'd like to see it one day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The reason for Cream's love for Matt**

It had been several hours when Yukki told the news to cream that her father's ship had just landed on the planet, cream looked through the bars and saw the moon shinning down on her she had been there for nine days and nine nights now. As Yukki sat outside the two cells which were open bar cells she sat there wondering about a question in her head about cream and matt. As the room grew quiet Yukki broke the silence.

"Cream?"

"Yes Yukki?" cream answered.

"Why do you call matt Sonicble "daddy"? He doesn't look anything like you?" as cream sighed she said to her with happy eyes remembering why she calls matt daddy.

"Because Yukki…he saved me from a horrible place." Suddenly Zim in the next door cell in an orange prison uniform asked her.

"He…saved you? This sounds like an intriguing story, would you mind telling us?" cream smiled and said.

"Of course its one of my best memories and my worst nightmare." As cream thought back to the day where she was playing and waiting for matt, as the shadows grabbed her and dragged her away she screamed but no one came. She was taken to a desert just south of where she lived and placed in a big government secret base, her kidnappers were two rouge Dream X agents, at this point there had been a break down in command but matt knew nothing about it. The fences were high, too high for anyone to jump over them and with watchtowers at every corner there was no way anyone could break in or out, motion detecting cameras littered the halls and a retina scan was outside the main room. As the scientist walked in the door after having his eyes scanned he gazed upon the specimen in a glass holding chamber, a young rabbit who went by the name of cream was scared and frightened, her long ears her beautiful dress and exotic markings all over her amazed the scientists. As she whimpered against the glass she pleaded to them in a sweet scared voice.

"I didn't do anything, please let me out!" as camera lowered down to scan her, it instead scared her because cream thought it was a monster with its rotating big eye and card slot like mouth. "What kind of a place is this? Please let me out" she pleaded, but the scientists ignored her and continued their research. In the office next door the two rouge dream x agents collected their money and were on their way out when the general said.

"Thanks to you our plan is now a success; as long as you took care of the twilight agents." They froze on the spot.

"The…Who?" said one of the agents confused about who the twilight agents were.

"You idiots! If they find us who knows what they'll do." As cream looked at them with frightened she hoped someone was on their way to rescue her, little did she know fast pounding boot feet were stomping their way to her. As the black boots and black shirt ran with the body the shining chain of pocket watch shone the reflected light, as a boy with blonde hair pounded the road with his feet he had an infra red scanner on his head which also severed as a two way radio link. Suddenly a girl spoke down his radio.

"Matt, can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you loud and clear Madison." As matt continued to run towards the base, Madison told him while watching him through a small camera on the scanner she gave that she invented.

"When you get into the main building go through an air vent that should be a blind spot for security, got it?"

"Got it, Madison." As Madison turned she saw a worried mother holding her baby's photo as tears rolled onto the glass window Madison then said to matt. "Listen to me matt, once you get inside you won't have much time, so think quickly and act quickly and try not to be too reckless." As matt approached the gates he said to her.

"Thanks for the tip, I'm going in." as he ran and jumped over the gates. As quickly tucked and rolled to some barrels the security cameras looked everywhere as an alarm went off in the main room, as the security frantically searched for the intruder the alarm kept calling out different sectors of where the intruder was. As matt quickly ran underneath the cameras he smirked at how slow they were suddenly ahead the ventilation shaft was ahead. As he jumped into the curve metal shaft he slid down the long tunnel to reach the underground facility. As security camera swung round it was too late to catch matt. As matt slid down the vent he said to Madison.

"I'm in, but it's a long drop."

"Just be careful." She said worrying about him. As matt came to a sudden stop at the end of the vent he exclaimed silently in pain.

"Ah, great it feels like I've got skid marks on my butt." Madison tried to hold in her laughter for matt's pain but realized there were more important things at stake here. As matt crawled forward he could see laser sensors in the air vent.

"How does it look in there matt?"

"Just great (!) Laser sensors in the air vent, I trip one of these and I'll be needing a rescue." As matt looked for an alternative way through he saw a grill cover from the vent system into the main hall. As he looked through he could see security cameras the hall was littered with them as he smiled he said to Madison. "I found a way in, but there's a mess of security cameras isn't anyway you can loop the tapes to cover me."

"Sorry matt without an original tape I cant do that, but I can turn you invisible but only for a short time." As Madison pounded away at the keyboard typing in different codes to cover matt, but not one code seem to work. Suddenly she said with triumph "I'm in, now get going you only have thirty seconds." As matt smiled to himself he said to her.

"Don't sweat it, this'll be a piece of cake." As matt removed the cover he hung down from the vent he waited for the camera to turn and then he dropped down underneath it at it's blind spot. As he waited for it to turn he took his chance and ran to the other wall underneath the other security camera, he knew they were off but took no chances. As he darted down the hallway quickly avoiding all the cameras he made it to the blind spot for all cameras down a small hallway, as he smiled and said overconfidently. "I'm just too fast for them."

"Matt be careful your thirty seconds are up." But matt ignored the warning and said to the cameras mockingly.

"Heads up." As he quickly darted down the hall avoiding the sight of the cameras he made it to the end of the hall without being spotted and went to look for cream. In the security room the guards were still looking on the monitors searching for this intruder that was hard to find. Matt however continued darting down the hallways avoiding the sight of the cameras as he got closer and closer to the room the radio went dead, no contact was being received or transmitted. Madison became worried not for her sake, but for sakura and vanilla's sake. As she held her finger to her lip she said worriedly.

"I hope he's alright." She said as she listened to the static of the radio. In the science experiment room cream was still behind a glass case imprisoned and alone, as she curled into a ball she looked above her to see a scanner glowing green moving towards her. As it came down in front of her the scanner started to scan her biological structure for reasons unknown. As scientists stood in awe and shock cream whimpered she didn't like it one bit.

"I don't like this, please let me out." But once again her pleas were not heard. Meanwhile outside the main door with the high tech eye scanner and motion detectors matt pondered how to get in.

"Maybe that's were they are?" as he thought about it he realized it wasn't going to be easy getting out as it was coming in. "I have to get in somehow, but this won't be easy. I mean if it was me I'd bust loose and get out of here quick, but with cream I can't get too reckless." Suddenly the lights above him went out and all the electronics shut down simultaneously, as warning lights went off in the security it was showing electrical wires had been damaged. In the lab where cream was being held the scientist frantically ran around trying to get the data and to restore power. Suddenly a loud smashing was heard from the shadows, when the scientists turned round they saw that cream had escaped. No traces of blood or hair were found. Meanwhile in the shadows watching them was matt and in his arms was a small grateful cream, maybe a little excited.

"Mr. Sonicble..." her small voiced echoed, in the room. As matt shushed her she kissed his cheek, as matt turned red he said.

"No problem." That's where it became a problem as the other scientists flashed a flash light they spotted matt and cream, as matt picked up cream he whispered to her "Hold on to me."

"Okay." Said cream as she let matt carried her out the door and running down the hall in the pitch black. Meanwhile in the electrical room with wires cut and sparking out electrical volts the men tried to fix them as quickly as they can, a shadow watched them and suddenly disappeared. As matt continued running down the hall with little cream in his arms she asked him as she gazed into his eyes.

"Wow, Mr. Sonicble. How did you shut off the all the electricity?"

"I didn't do it cream, I guess it sort of happened." As she smiled at him she said to him.

"Maybe it's because you bring good luck wherever you go, Mr. Sonicble." he smiled back at her and said.

"You could be right cream!" suddenly the good luck stopped as the lights got turned back on and the security cameras caught sight of them. As he stopped and looked at them cream ducked her head down and said.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I must be a jinx."

"This isn't your fault." Said matt cheering her up, but it was going to take a lot more than that to get through the hallway of death. As the cameras pointed at them they opened a small hatch on top to reveal a small but powerful laser. As matt held cream tightly he said to her. "Cream hang on." As cream ducked her head down into his shoulder matt ran into the lasers path dodging every single one with the lasers firing at their heels. As Madison listened to the laser fire she asked him.

"Matt are you and cream all right." Back in the hallway with the laser cannons becoming more and more accurate matt said to her while running for his and creams life.

"Not exactly!" as a laser singed some of matt's fringe he got down lower and put cream on the floor while using his new ANBU blade to deflect the lasers.

"Sonicble…"

"Run!" matt said as he jumped up and sliced a security camera in half. As he pressed his feet against the wall he forcefully took control of the security camera and turned it against the others. As cream watched the cameras exploding she saw matt enjoying destroying them. As a camera fell down in front of her barely missing her matt yelled to her. "Keep running." He said as he ripped the camera right out of the wall. Cream nodded and ran down the safe hallway missing a camera being tossed where she was standing. Unfortunately a lockdown was in progress and cream wasn't exactly the fastest runner as the doors down the other end started to close she could see the door in front closing and she knew she wasn't going to make it.

"The door, we can't make it out." As matt saw the door closing he knew he had to do something and quick. As he ran down the walls and grabbed cream, he carried her once again in his arms running as fast as he could ducking under the slowly closing metal door with cream still in his arms and dodging laser fire. As they came down the hall they stopped to see lots more security cameras and it would be impossible. Matt really needed a miracle, to save him and cream. As they looked at certain doom looked down the hallway to see a fast moving shadow coming towards them. As it enveloped the hallway with darkness cream said terrified. "What is that?" as matt looked he saw the shadow coming towards them and destroying the cameras all around them, as the cameras exploded or fell to the floor matt watched them and how easily this walking shadow made quick work with them. As cream watched she asked matt. "I don't understand, what's going on?"

"There's no time to find, we gotta go now." He said as he ran with cream in his arms towards the closing doors avoiding all the falling cameras and the shadow. As they made it out of the door that closed behind them the shadow disappeared into the lights turning off the electrical system. In the security room the monitors and the lights were shutting down, as one by one the cameras and the lights shut down so did the system in the security room and soon the whole base went pitch black. As destruction and ruin lay in the halls all over the base. However the surviving cameras went berserk and started firing lasers wildly. As they destroyed through walls and each other there was nothing that could stop them.

"It's no use, the cameras are out of control, and they'll destroy this base in minutes." Said a guard panicking. As the cameras continued blowing apart the base from the inside out some fired up ways and sideways, meanwhile running up the stairs avoiding the laser blasts was matt and dragging behind him was cream, as she tried hard to keep up with matt and ducking from the lasers she asked him.

"Mr. Sonicble are we going to make it out?" as a laser brushed past matt he said to her while running.

"Don't worry we'll make it." Little did he know that up ahead the laser had cut through the metal stair case, as matt stepped on it the staircase gave way and cream nearly fell with it as she screamed at almost falling matt stopped and gripped on to her to prevent her from falling but with the lasers flying around he couldn't use his Jutsu to form a new stair case. As lasers brushed by them creams eyes filled with terror and tears looked at matt and his determined face, determined to never give up and to not drop cream. As the laser from down below cut through the staircase just above them matt soon realized he had no time left and had to think of something quick. As he grabbed cream with both hands, he carried her close to his chest and jumped using his ninja abilities to the wall and broken staircase opposite; as he jumped the staircase that they were just on was cut in half and fell to the bottom. As matt dodged the lasers and making sure he thought quickly and made every step count he made it to the top, the safe area away from the lasers. The whole time up cream listened to matt's heart for it was beating very fast, she wanted to know what made him so scared because cream remembered before that matt told her he wasn't afraid of anything. As matt gently put her down he looked over the edge and saw down below the rapid laser fire and the fires created by them. As turned back to cream he knelt down on his knee to her level and said.

"You see princess cream, I told you we would make it and we did. You didn't doubt me for a minute? Did you?" as cream shook her head saying she did not doubt him for a minute, her eyes sparkled and she said sweetly.

"Thank you, for rescuing me Mr. Sonicble." As matt blushed he said.

"Any time, cream…anytime." Suddenly matt got a radio transmission from someone the message was unclear but it said, "Prepare for pick up." As matt thought long and hard he suddenly realized who it was. "Looks like our rides here…sakura Avalon the light agent." Meanwhile outside two huge white wings flapped above the base, as a girl with brown hair, green eyes and a pink staff with a dream x uniform flew above the dome shape area she waited for something to happen.

"This is the pick up point." She said reminding herself of what Madison said. Suddenly the outer wall of the dome building burst open and out flew matt and cream. "There they're!" she said as she swooped through the debris to catch them. As matt reached out his hand sakura grabbed it and held matt tightly. As matt held onto sakura with one hand while wrapping his other arm round cream in a cradle position he smiled at cream and said.

"Hold on tight." As cream gripped him hard matt looked up and said to sakura "Nice timing." Sakura giggled at the compliment suddenly cream said to her.

"It was you…you're the one who helped us get out of there." Sakura said to cream being modesty about her role.

"I helped but Matt's the real hero." As she flew them all the way back to creams hometown the sun was beginning to set. Back in her cell cream sighed as she looked at the moon and wished her dad was her, every night she would wish on every star that her dad was here. Yukki was in shock, she found out what matt had down for her and she knew her dad would never rescue her like that she had to ask.

"How did matt Sonicble, become your dad? Isn't it a bit odd?"

"Well that's the thing, you see hours after rescuing me he was packing up to leave." In creams flashback she was standing by her mother saying good bye to matt and sakura.

"Don't be strangers, come and visit us anytime. I'll make some lovely strawberry cheesecakes for you." Vanilla said to them as she handed them a small package for the road. As matt took it and put in the small brown case he carried he thanked her and said goodbye to cream. As sakura winked at her and said goodbye they walked off into the sunset with matt creams eyes filled with sadness. As matt was nearly out of reach of her sight she suddenly screamed something completely unexpected even she couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Daddy, don't go!" as matt stood still from the sudden shock of hearing those words. As he turned round he said.

"What?"

"Did you say…?" sakura followed.

"Cream?" said vanilla stunned of hearing cream say that to a stranger before. As matt walked slowly back cream ran to him with tears in her eyes she wanted to hug matt like a father would. As matt knelt down he said to her.

"Cream look at me, I look nothing like you how can I be your dad?"

"It doesn't matter what you look like, you rescued me and protected me like a real dad would." Matt knew that was a very good argument he tried to say something but he saw the sadness in her eyes, the same sadness he had a long time ago. As matt gently placed his hand on her little head and stroking the front of it he looked into her eyes and said to her sincerely.

"Cream, I make you this promise. Before your fifth birthday I will return for you and then I'll be your daddy." As cream wiped her tears she said sniffing.

"You pwomise?"

"I pwomise…promise." As cream smiled, she kissed matt on the cheek and said.

"Goodbye, daddy." As cream came out of her flash back she cried a silent tear. "That day was my birthday, and I had been given a promise from the lone man who saved my life." Zim had discovered that there was a soft side to matt, one that could be exploited to evil proportions…if he was still trying to conquer the galaxy. Yukki wept silently and said.

"I think my allergies are playing up." As cream sighed she told Yukki.

"Do you know what my biggest wish is right now?"

"No, what is it?" she said as she wiped her tears away.

"You being happy and my dad to rescue you." Yukki was stunned, but she said all tough.

"Please your daddy wouldn't rescue me; I'm his enemy's daughter. The first thing he'd do if he saw me is kill me." Cream shook her head but was too tired to counter attack that comment she would try again in the morning, as she took one last look at the moon through the bars she gently closed her beautiful brown eyes and sighed sleepily as she wished on the moon.

"Daddy, I wish you were here." Night nine was over and day ten had slowly risen. As cream slept away near some of the power stations outside the base men in shadows with armor moved quickly as something bleeped on the side of the power plants, a shadow hand held what look to be a detonator. As the men cleared out quick one of them said.

"All the men are cleared from the area, begin operation liberation." As the shadow hand pressed the detonator the bleeping increased and then exploded. As a joint chain reaction followed the base shook and shuddered. As cream awoke from the explosions and trembling Yukki and Zim woke up as well.

"What the hell's going on?" Said Takato from his overload bedroom, as he raced to his balcony he saw the fires of his power plants, his electro wall had fell but the shield was still operational as he smiled he said to himself on the balcony. "The day of war has finally arrived." Suddenly he yelled down to his soldiers below. "Soldiers prepare for battle, guards open the gates and release our new army outside to the battle field." As they saluted they went to grab their weapons and awaited for the sound of war. As the guards released the gates the new army was a bunch of robots, the Techbot mk2 a fully functional war android that Takato had taken control of on the planets main production factory. As they were activated they stood and moved forward to the battle. As Takato watched his army marched to the frontline he said to himself. "I hope you're ready for a real war matt, I gave you enough training now let's see how you do in a real warzone. My declaration of war was loud and clear, for it was your daughters screams of pain." He then laughed insanely as the rising sun was covered by darkness by the dark clouds coming over his base.

Matt- the day of war between us and Takato has begun its time to show how strong the universal protectors are, we've been trained, we are many and we are waiting.

???- Matt the generals are waiting to see you and the others its time to get suited for war.

Matt- understood!

NEXT TIME: DAWN OF WAR; THE FIGHTING DREAMERS GET SERIOUS.

Matt- you cannot be serious, you want to appoint me and Ben as head generals, me I can understand but Ben….you've got be kidding!

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	38. Dawn of war

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 37: Dawn of war; The Fighting Dreamers get serious!**

As the grounds outside the large city where full of green grass they were also filled with eight different types of universal protectors from across the galaxy ready to form a resistance with special help from a far away universe squad from a far way galaxy who have defeated Takato not once but twice already. Their name struck fear into the hearts of evil they were called the fighting dreamers! Inside a white tent surround by elite shadow enforces a meeting about Takato progress and the operation liberation were being discussed. As men on the radio com link received word that the electric wall surrounding Takato's tower was down and was sent to the table of generals immediately. In the back guarded by two big shadow enforcers a meeting between the supreme chancellor of planet atmonaes and one of the elders from planet Procepious discussing the current situation with matt and Ben while the others were either training or getting suited up in armor that was designed epically for this war. The supreme chancellor had white hair in a style of an old earth style Mohawk and wore robes that had to be a century old, black and purple with a tiger styled belt around the centre.

"I've been told since we arrived here yesterday that Takato has taken control of a major factory in the capital city Urseri. This one manufactures the tech bots that ambushed us at the fake universal protector's ball." Matt said to the supreme chancellor as he sat at his desk discussing the situation with serious eyes. "Apparently, he's been building a new army of Tech bot MK2, a war droid and sent he's most elite dark claw soldiers to guard the city." As the supreme chancellor put his fingers together he said to him.

"I see, but who to send? Most of the generals are currently undergoing a recon on several other planets ruled by Takato."

"Perhaps young Sonicble can lead the assault!" the elder suggested to the supreme chancellor.

"Me and my team are ready to engage in battle, we can leave immediately."

"Yes…" said supreme chancellor as he looked at Ben "And young Tennyson as well, I suggest we give him special command of the forces outside, his exceptional skill and the Omnitrix can probably turn the tide of this war single handedly." He said as he approached Ben. Ben smiled no one on earth ever complimented him like that before "Exceptional skill." The supreme chancellor continued "It could be quite useful." Suddenly matt stood up and said to the supreme chancellor.

"Chancellor, I feel that young Ben Tennyson isn't ready for such a responsibility."

"That is correct!" said the elder "By matt's side should Ben remain, for he is too irresponsible and wild with that Omnitrix." The smile on Ben's face turned into an angry sneer, both matt and an elder said that he was irresponsible. "But there is no doubt he is strong, perhaps we could…"

"Then it is decided." Announced supreme chancellor to them, as matt sat down he looked at the elder with the same eyes as the elder matt became increasingly worried. Just then a message boy came in and said as he saluted everyone in the room.

"Sir! Message from the front line! The Tech Bots are mobilizing." As the supreme chancellor looked at matt he knew it was matt's decision wherever to mobilize the forces now or wait until they freed cream, as matt sighed he said to the supreme chancellor.

"Call all the men back; we need as much fire power as we can muster." As the messenger boy nodded he went to tell the troops to retreat and regroup. Matt left the tent and returned back to the ship and to see the preparations of the war effort and the plan with Zora and the others the one that required Ben's as the supreme chancellor put it "Exceptional skill." As he looked at all the soldiers that wore armor similar to the clone troopers from the old star wars films, all white with helmets with black spaces to see out of or what Zora calls them "Phase I armor". Behind him Ben followed him back to the ship still wearing the same angry sneer at him. But when matt turned round the sneer disappeared but reappeared when matt wasn't looking. As matt looked round once more he said to himself as he watched the marching troops. "No amount a training can prepare anyone for this." As the troops marched into the large transport carriers the doors slammed behind them and then took off to other planets under Takato's control. As matt entered the mess he called the hanger he asked Zora through the junk heap.

"Zora, are you here?" his voice echoed. Suddenly a yelp and a large clang came from the other side of the summit of junk. As he climbed over the left over metal he reached the top and saw Zora hopping on one foot, as he slid down the metal mountain he asked her. "Hey Zora! How's operation 'hollow' going?" as Zora picked up the missile she said to matt.

"It'll be ready quicker if you stopped asking me about it; anyways your uniform arrived while you were out." She said pointing to the wall. As matt picked up the uniform it was extremely heavy but when he put it on it adjusted to his height, weight and movability this confused matt, the top collar had like a ring around it and his armor had blue linings on the helmet and on the body armor as well. It came equipped with some sort of laser rifle but he didn't have time to know what was going on or anything he had to meet with the team that was going to infiltrate the city. Outside the ship a small recon ship was waiting for him as he walked out to the ship in his uniform the small door opened and there stood two more soldiers with the same colour uniform as him as he looked round he said to them.

"Cobra strike team, we've been selected for this task out of many because we are the best, the elite. We know our orders. The success of this mission is the key to a swift victory. When we enter the city we wait for further orders and then we occupy until otherwise." He said briefing them very briefly "I'll join in you in a few moments, first I need to sort something out." As the soldiers looked at him their expressions were hidden by the helmets and their T- visors. As he walked over to where Ben was preparing for his mission he had to talk to him for a serious moment, as Ben opened up the dial he saw in the reflection of matt in his Omnitrix he saw matt standing behind him, as he closed the Omnitrix again he said to matt avoiding his eyes.

"Matt…I know you don't think I'm ready for such a responsibility, but with me and the Omnitrix we can handle anything. The supreme chancellor can see it I don't' understand why you can't…"

"Ben!" matt interrupted "Your skill or the Omnitrix have never been in question, it is your judgment and maturity, I've argued this before but the supreme chancellor's decision is final, good luck in battle…commander Tennyson." Matt said as he walked away from Ben, as been quickly glanced at matt with sad eyes at the fact that matt doesn't trust him he went to see Zora to see if the special payload was ready. As matt put on his helmet, the small recon ship prepared for take off with the hundreds of others that were going to the front line. The front line soldiers were being command by the captain of the Ice Angels Suzie Glacies. Her icy blue hair and icy blue eyes looked at the soldiers as she ordered the pilots to take off and head to the battle field. The hundreds upon hundreds of ships took off to the battle field, due to the power outage by the chain reaction of bombs on the power plants the anti air defenses were down and lifeless, but that didn't mean to take things easy. As they crossed the mountains and the fields they were nearing the front line, as they came to a certain point Suzie Glacies ordered in an icy cold voice.

"Cobra strike team, deploy."

"Yes ma'am!" the pilot responded as it separated from the group. As the small recon ship flew through the canyon and around the battle field, towards the back gate of the city the operation was in effect, meanwhile the ships flew through the canyon arming themselves for the onslaught ahead. As they flew above the canyons ridge they saw the robots their cold plated armor marching towards them on the desolate waste land that was once a meadow. As the ships came closer the doors on the side of them opened up and the soldiers prepared for battle. As they came in closer the Techbots switched from laser cannons to anti air fire, as Suzie looked on she could see something coming towards them suddenly a barrage of missiles came flying closer to her fleet of soldiers. She soon ordered the pilots before impact.

"Evasive action!" as all the pilots avoided the missiles, the tech bots transformed back into walking laser cannons and started firing upon the ships as they landed. It was a hell storm of lasers and missiles being fired at them. As the ships landed or hovered above the ground the soldiers deployed and rushed into battle. Suzie led the assault and brought a cold shower of ice down on them but the lasers continued to fire. Some ships they came in for a landing were blown apart before touching the ground, killing the soldiers in burning wrecks… if lucky! But this was only a distraction. As the recon ship quietly slipped through the large unguarded gates of the city and scouted around. Inside the small recon ship the soldiers waited for landing to be deployed, little did they know that the landing they did not expect to happen would come shorter than they thought. Inside one of the buildings ran a soldier in dark claw uniform carrying a large and heavy weapon to the top floor, it wasn't long after the alarm from sentry unit outside the city limits warned them of an incoming vessel. As he reached the top floor he suddenly saw the vessel fly past him. As he aimed the large weapon he said as the weapon locked on.

"Target acquired!" as he let loose the missile from the large weapon, it flew through air it swerved and banked until it hit its target in a fiery explosion. As the soldiers in the recon ship sat motionlessly on the impact of the missile, the pilot at the front controlled the crash landing, as the warning lights went off he focused on avoiding the buildings. As the ship came down close to the ground in a fiery flame it rolled onto its side causing both wings to snap and fly away to a nearby building. The loud screech of metal as it scraped along the ground leaving a trail in the ground and a mess of debris. As it screeched to a halt in the centre of the city all was silent, nothing but the burning ship and crackles of fire were heard. Smoke rose above the building and all stood quiet, when suddenly one of the soldiers with red lining down him appeared up from the hatch that lead into the recon ship, as he looked around he ordered the troops to evacuate the burning recon. All thirty soldiers plus the three blue commanders stepped outside the burning wreckage. As the red leader stealthily went around the ship looking for any possible enemies near by, he suddenly signaled the all clear. As the soldiers scouted out the area they didn't know they were being watched. Up in the buildings surrounding the area figures in darkness looked upon the soldiers, suddenly a large figure said to them.

"Our orders are to kill, Sonicble and bring his corpse back to Takato."

"But sir, which ones Sonicble?" one of the other figures asked.

"Well according to our spy on the inside, Sonicble is wear blue on his phase I armor." He said as he chuckled and belly jiggled. As the soldiers looked through their scopes they said to the large figure.

"Sir, there's three with blue on their armor, which one do we go for?" they said as they laid their scope on a blue figure walking away from the group. The large figure growled and said to him furiously.

"Aim for all of them damn it."

**For this part of the chapter Blow Me Away "Breaking Benjamin"**

As the three figures stood next to each the large shadowy figure looked at them and said to his units. "Attention all units, open fire!" he ordered and shortly after he yelled that command laser rifles were being fired from the buildings surrounding them. As the soldiers on the ground fought hard one was struck down behind the blue armored figure. As the red armored figure got close to the blue soldier he ordered him to retreat backwards. As the soldiers continued firing at the buildings the blue figure picked up the weapon that was lying on the floor next to the struck down soldier and continued firing with both lasers. As the forces retreated back behind the burning ship the laser fire was crossing all across them, they were completely surrounded. They fired blindly at every building unable to hit their target or even knowing where their targets were. As the red armored figure ordered two of the soldiers that it will be ok to draw out their fire while they looked for the enemy. As the two soldiers came out from behind the burning vehicle, they draw the fire of the unknown enemy the red figure ordered one of the soldiers to scan the area. A soldier with a scanner looked around for infra red signals in the surrounding buildings and located the enemies. As the two soldiers who were drawing fire gave cover support the scanner soldier reported back to the commander to give a report on his findings. As he got back behind the burning ship he pointed to the four buildings in front of them telling them the enemies were located. As the red armored figure ordered the blue commander with the large rocket launcher to blast the buildings with the occupied enemies. As the soldier crouched down it let loose the missile at the enemy feasted buildings. As the missile flew into the windows of the buildings they exploded on impact sending debris and bodies flying from the windows and being crushed by the falling building debris. With each explosion of the missile the laser fire became less and less. As one final missile launched into the main building from where the first shot was fired the large man in the dark claw uniform said

"It looks like out time is up." He said as he closed his eyes as the explosion blew the room apart. As the building engulfed in flames the scanner soldier confirmed no enemies in the area. As the red armored soldier ordered them to move out, they marched in single file down a narrow alleyway, as they quietly went from the alleyway to the street they were on guard for any attacks that may come their way in the open. Suddenly the red commander stopped, as the troops behind stopped dead in their tracks something was coming. As the red commander gave the hand signal for defensive positions two soldiers in white amour approached by his side and steadied their laser rifles. Slowly approaching them was a large shadow a thundering noise of machine parts moving as they armed themselves, a tank appeared armed, aimed and ready to fire. As the turret turned it fired out a shell a large bang from it as it fired scattered the soldiers as they returned fire the red commander gave the signal to drop. As the tank marched ominously forward a rope dropped down from one of the buildings and a blue armored soldier dropped down. As he tucked and rolled behind the tank he quickly jumped up and shot a hole in the top of the tank the soldier jumped down the hole. Suddenly the tank stopped as it stopped lasers were ripping out of its metal skin, seconds later the blue armored commander jumped from the top of the tank and ran for cover. As the tank glowed bright in then exploded into a thousand pieces right before them, the worst was over for now the red command issued the hand signal to move forward. As the troop marched on once again in a narrow line one of the tech soldiers threw a ball into the air, this was no ordinary ball, it was a specialized gizmo designed for scanning the city and producing a holographic image of the city in a hand held holo transmitter. As the soldiers watched the city being displayed on the small holo transmitter it suddenly came to the largest building in the city and also their target, a long range anti air and ground cannon. As the commander pointed forwards to the cannon they felt the shudder of the cannon, the vibration of constant fire as they stepped closer and closer. As the red commander looked through the binoculars and looked at the tower to see it was covered with guards. As he pulled out the holo transmitter he contacted the supreme chancellor.

"Chancellor, we're in position."

"Very good, I'll send Maeve for the second stage." As the holo transmitter went off the commander put it away and gave the signal for him and the two commanders to crush the defense while the others came in from the right flank. The plan was set it was time for action. At the top of the tower the guards were watching for anything suspicious as one of the guards patrolled around the edge a small metallic clunk was heard on the side he looked over to see what made that noise. As he looked down the last thing he saw was a laser going right through, as the blood and lifeless body hit the floor the red commander followed by the two blue commanders started to fire at the guards killing them, as they diminished the forces the other soldiers came across the wall and supported the three commanders. As one of the blue commanders fired his laser in a line movement shooting down all the oncoming guards, the red commander used his laser handguns to stop any guards coming out of the door. As the last six soldiers advanced to towards them the blue commander fired a shot at the middle soldier, cutting right through him. As the red commander rolled on the floor in front of the advancing soldiers, he fired his laser hand guns and silenced them, one by one. As he turned round he saw the other soldiers were trying to destroy the control room of the cannon. As the blue commander with the big rocket launcher stepped forward, the blue commander fired the shot and blew apart the control room. As their guns fell silent the red commander then issued the order to destroy the main cannon. A while later the soldiers were placing small mines on the cannon, strategic weak points. As the cannon fired one last shot all the soldiers wobbled as it shook violently. As the soldiers climbed down to the front of the building the three commanders and a select few of soldiers got out their magnetic grappling hooks and fired to the roof of the destroyed control room. As they ran up the side of the building the mines then exploded into a great fire ball, the menacing cannon was destroyed. As the men on the ground fell back to a safer area the red commander gave a command.

"Airborne sqaudron eight, the target has been silenced move onto Takato tower and wait further orders." Suddenly a pilot responded to the red commanders' order.

"Roger, team leader. This captain barnack of the savage wolves, we are on route to Takato tower, awaiting further orders." As the teams looked high above the city they saw two gigantic universal protector ships flying above them followed by six smaller ones this made up airborne sqaudron eight. As fire burned brightly on the destroyed cannon the city was nearly free, as Takato's mighty weapon burned so would his rule on this planet.

Maeve- ah man this is so boring, my sister disappears with alucard somewhere and matt gets to go on a fun mission, but orders are orders i guess. Well at least the soldiers are ready to go.

???- We're under attack.

Maeve- we are, well whoever they are they're toast, and not the good kind.

NEXT TIME: FIRE AND EMBER: THE FINAL STEP TO LIBERATION

Maeve- It sucks to be alone, but at least I am doing something. I'll finish this and meet with the cobra strike team later.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	39. Fire and Ember

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 38: Fire and Ember: The final step to liberation **

As Maeve waited in the tent where matt and the generals were talking about advancing on Takato tower she sat there bored waiting for her mission to start. She nearly fell asleep that was until she heard the supreme chancellor saying.

"Very good, I'll send Maeve for the second stage." As she stood up she looked into the main room and asked.

"What was that about me?"

"The cobra strike team is in position; once they're done I'll be sending you out there." Maeve smiled, finally some action. As she walked outside she saw 8 universal protector ships taking off they were beginning to advancement to Takato tower, among them the Hope was one of them. Maeve's mission was to get to main building in the city and turn off the shield that was surrounding the area the electric wall was down and all of the remaining power was diverted to the shields. She was also given a rescue mission for tonight if the plan went well; she just wanted to fry up some nice dark claw soldiers. As she watched the Hope, go with the other seven universal protectors she wished Ben luck with his mission and silently hoped sakura got kidnapped. As she walked to inform the troops they'll be moving out soon an explosion happened just south of the barracks. As she turned round and saw the smoke she groaned and said.

"It's too early for this shit!" she said as she ran towards to where the smoke was coming from. At the smoke several tanks and barrack buildings were attacked by the dark claw soldiers, as the fire raged and several soldier laid dead one of the soldiers frequently requested back up. Suddenly from behind him a dark claw soldier pointed his laser at him this soldier was done. As the dark claw soldier smiled and began to pull the trigger he suddenly burst into flames, as the defenseless looked at the sudden combustion of the enemy he suddenly heard a voice. "The Calvary has arrived." Maeve announced as she incinerated several other soldiers around her. As the soldier got up he picked up his gun and said.

"Thank you, Miss Maeve." Suddenly he ordered the other soldiers "Men support cover for Miss Maeve." As the soldiers picked up there guns, they gave Maeve cover but continuously shooting at the enemy. In the center of it all Maeve closed her eyes and said to herself.

"I am now a soldier just like you were, Daddy. Do you regret trying to kill me? A monster would not defeat an enemy of humanity or the entire universe. If only you and mom can see me now." Maeve thought with a small proud smile. As she continued to burn the soldiers a sudden thud and loud crash came from the flames then a huge metal armor stood in front of her, unaffected by the fire at all. "Prepare to become a walking pressure cooker." She said as she tried to make him explode from the inside out, but for some reason he stood there unaffected by fire.

"Are you done?" he asked her smugly. Before Maeve could answer he attacked full force at her. As she was knocked down to the ground the soldier's prepared to fire Maeve ordered them.

"Stand down, this is my fight." As she attacked once more she had a plan, a little trick in her pocket. Now matter how fast or strong her punches were this armor absorbed them and threw her aside she laid on the ground at the mercy of this metal monster. Suddenly she removed a flash bomb from a pocket and threw at the figures eyes, blinding it upon detonation. In the midst of distraction, she melted chains that held a tank from above it.

"Where are you?!" He bellowed. The chains then came undone and the tank fell upon the figure with a tremendous crash.

"Did you really think I only use my fire to fight? I'm not some one trick pony, pal." she said. As the dust from the impact cleared she saw the hand of her opponent. As the lifeless hand laid under the tank, Maeve got a call. "Miss maeve, we're in position, awaiting for your arrival." The strike team said requesting her support.

"Hang in there! I'm coming!" she replied. Maeve dashed to an enemy truck and hijacked it without any concern to the angry dark claw soldiers. As she burnt all the soldiers that tried to stop her she drove off at full speed to the important destination. As the soldiers cleaned up the mess and got any injured soldiers to the infirmary the hand that laid lifeless suddenly tightened into a fist. Outside the destroyed building where the big cannon once stood the cobra strike team patiently awaited for Maeve's arrival. As they checked their ammo and looked around to see if any enemies were coming, suddenly the truck Maeve was driving was coming towards them. Two soldiers saw the symbol and prepared to fire but they were stopped by a blue commander he knew that if it was dark claw soldiers they would have opened fire already. As the truck skidded to a halt Maeve stepped out and walked towards them. As they stood at attention the red commander asked her.

"Are you ready Miss Maeve?"

"Absolutely." She said all fired up as her fists glowed. Inside members of Takato's army and financial members were bracing for the worst, as they witnessed tanks from the barrack moving closer to their position. All of a sudden the front doors erupted into a giant fireball and in marched the soldiers, as the soldier lead the assault they fired lasers at the dark claw soldiers that were waiting for them inside. As each dark claw soldier was shot they yelled out a painful scream as they feel from the edge platform. As Maeve covered them more soldiers charged in armed with heavy bazookas. Maeve suddenly ordered. "Everyone get behind me! NOW!" she yelled with outstretched hands. The bazookas were discharged and the platoon briskly obeyed the command. She induced an early explosion to the projectiles and directed the flames to move around the platoon until the inferno dissipated. Maeve panted slowly since it required intense focus and said breathlessly, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine Miss Maeve." said the commander of the squad as he held one of the collaborators.  
"Please young miss." he pleaded as a gun was near to his head. "I'm merely a banker."

"Then join us," she said simply, "We are not barbarians." Suddenly a noise approached them; it sounded like it was coming from above as she looked above a window smashed and in flew the enemy Maeve finished off by crushing under a tank. But before she could do anything the soldiers started firing hitting his jet rockets on his back and crashing him to the floor then as the soldiers continued firing the blue commander with the rocket launcher fired the last shot and in a deadly explosion and all became silent. As the smoke floated up to the roof the red squad leader said to Maeve.

"Security room secured." He sounded sure.

"Good! All of you fought like lions!" she exclaimed. As the soldiers moved in to where the enemy had fallen and from the smoke a large arm came out and knocked the soldiers to the ground and then the outstretched arms came towards Maeve. She ducked from the arms path and then in a flash removed the Sais from her belt and used one of them to slice its wrist. As he brought his arm back he quickly regenerates he lunged at Maeve trying to smash her with his large fist into the wall behind her. Maeve manages to dodge them but just barely he then smashed the table in half as he walked towards her the soldiers got back up and started firing back at the enemy but he brought them done quicker than before. As the soldiers try to help Maeve but shooting at it he charged towards her and opened up his chest to absorb her as Maeve struggled to get free her hand got sucked into his chest. Suddenly one of the blue commanders fired a wire which then sent a discharge beam, a black discharge beam done the wire to enemy's head zapping him. As he struggled at the painful stinging of the black discharge beam, he increased the voltage to submit him, but then the black discharge got thrown back at him and zapped him to the floor. As the large foe stomped towards him he was going to smash the blue commander and as he stood above ready to smash him he stopped suddenly. His whole body began to expand uncontrollable as his expanded muscles swallowed his head, the foe exploded from the inside out, leaving Maeve to fall upon the floor by her rear. She had been covered in blood. "I'm one bad case of heartburn." she remarked. As the blue commander that helped came towards her he asked her.

"Maeve, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing that a shower can not fix." she replied and chuckled.

"Indeed, the collaborators are in custody. Let's go back to the barracks." He said as he ordered the team to take the collaborators back to the barracks.

"Sure, lets go." she agreed and followed them. As she left a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, sis. You forgetting something?" said a familiar voice picking up the helmet and showing it to her.

"Seras! I'm so happy to see you!" Maeve exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks sis, but let me get out this uniform first." she said as she put down her launcher and removed her helmet. Her blond her and blue eyes saw the light of day from the dark helmet. "Matt has been worried about you." She said as she handed her the helmet of the defeated foe.

"No, thank you for telling me. Now I'm really glad that fire did not get you." she said with a grin and began to walk to the barracks. Suddenly the blue commander that helped Maeve wrapped his arms around her. Maeve's reflexes took over and had elbowed the assailant in the kidneys, and then she tossed him to the ground once his clutches loosened. She looked at him and glared at him before she could say 'How dare you try to make a move on me, my captain and boyfriend would not appreciate it.' A familiar voice said to her.

"Ow, easy sugar flame its only me." said the voice as he recovered and got up. As he removed his helmet his blonde hair and sparkled sapphire eyes looked at Maeve, Maeve suddenly turned bright red and said embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Matt! You know not to sneak up on Me." she said hoping that matt won't be angry with, and he wasn't in fact he said to her.

"Its okay, I like a girl who's always on her guard, how do i look?" he said as he walked towards her.

"Intimidating and I like that, too." she said with a chuckle.

"Well..." said matt as he wiped the blood from her lips he kissed them gently "I hope you look Intimidating for when you face Takato tonight, I just hope Ben knows what he's doing."

"Heh, he will need a diaper when he gets the shit scared out of him." she said.

"Good, i want to see his true colors'." He said as he clutched his fists tightly.

"I'm just happy this war will end soon." She said happily, but matt wasn't the slightest bit happy. As he sighed heavily he said to her making her face reality.

"The war on this planet will be over." he said as he looked towards Takato tower sadly. "But i fear our war with Takato has only just begun."

"He's tenacious, but stupid. The man, if we can call him that, should know that it's best to surrender. There is more of us than there are of his army," she said and added, "Besides he picked the wrong people to personally fight." Matt nodded and said in agreement.

"He made a mistake when he took cream, i promised I'd protect her and i will." Maeve took his hand and led him out of the building back to the barracks and said.

"We will get her back; you don't have to fight alone." As Maeve smiled she said to him "And I can make my peace to Zim. For once he does deserve it." she said and grinned. Matt nodded and said.

"Yeah, and if Ben and Keros mission is successful you can."

"Should we check on them?" she asked.

"If we get back to the barracks, maybe we can see how they're doing." As they walked down the road of burning wreckage they walked hand in hand. A romantic stroll through the carnage of a twisted battle filed. Urban wasteland was as beautiful as any meadow filled with flowers. The crackling of fire sounded like a babbling brook and the smell of burning flesh smelled as sweet as roses, a twisted love for those born different from the human race.

"I might have to wash off a little, too." she said and pointed at her blood stained face and uniform.

"Yeah but the blood looks good on you." He smiled as he walked with her through the burning city block "romantic isn't it?" She giggled and remarked, "Yeah, a walk through a wreckage is better than the beach or a park any day."

"I just wished we could enjoy it more, if it wasn't for this war I'd take you through a flaming city." behind them sears was gagging on how much twisted romance there was.

"Don't worry police girl." Said alucard behind her in the last blue armor "when we return to earth you can be like that with the one you love."

"And you will cringe more on Valentines Day!" she said to alucard.

"Well, maybe." but matt's mind was distracted he just wanted to hold cream in his arms. As he cradled his arms, he was practicing for when cream had been rescued succesfully.

"But we have to stay focused." Maeve added firmly. Matt nodded and said in agreement.  
"Agreed, lets hurry back and I'll promise to take on another date, another time." Maeve smiled, she would like that. As they approached the barracks she said to matt.

"Thank you for that romantic walk through the battlefield." Matt smiled but with sad eyes. "Hey don't worry, cream will be back soon and if sakura goes with them then this mission will succeed because she'll do anything to get your attention." Matt laughed.

"Thanks maeve, I'm so glad I met you." He said sweetly to her as he walked back to the barracks.

"Ive never heard anyone say that to me so..." she said, as slightly blushed and whispered as matt walked away. "I'm glad to have met you, too." Stage two of the liberation had been completed stage three now relied on three unlikely heroes, Ben, Kero and Sakura.

Sakura: If that Takato thinks he can get away what he did to me and matt he's got another thing coming.

Ben: what did Takato do to you?

Sakura:… it doesn't matter! Let's just concentrate on our mission.

Kero: Wow! When did you become professional?

Sakura: JUST SHUT UP YOU FLYING RAT WITH WINGS!  
Kero:…….

Ben:……..

Sakura: what is it?

Kero: you kinda went psycho.

Sakura: did i? I don't remember.

NEXT TIME: INFLITRATION!

Ben: you've been acting strange sakura.

Sakura: have i? I really don't remember!

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	40. Infiltration!

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 39: Infiltration!**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

As the men on the ground fell back to a safer area the red commander gave a command.

"Airborne sqaudron eight, the target has been silenced move onto Takato tower and wait further orders." Suddenly a pilot responded to the red commanders' order.

"Roger, team leader. This captain barnack of the savage wolves, we are on route to Takato tower, awaiting further orders." As the teams looked high above the city they saw two gigantic universal protector ships flying above them followed by six smaller ones this made up airborne sqaudron eight. As fire burned brightly on the destroyed cannon the city was nearly free, as Takato's mighty weapon burned so would his rule on this planet. The ships passed them and were approaching to Takato's tower a frightening place and something that needed to be eradicated, but unfortunately that time was not now. Not with the city's population and cream in the tower. The formation was formed from seven universal protector's squadrons. At the front of the formation the spearhead was the two universal ships from the shielded hand. These large ships that were three hundred times larger than the hope these two ships were to be used as distractions while the hope got closer to launch a special payload. The hope laid just behind them while the other five ships were surrounding the hope to take on any anti air defenses. Zora was nervous but was thrilled to be surrounded by so many ships a feeling of conflict. She was safe from the ground attacks and air attacks but in the chaos she might miss her target or might crash into one of the ships that were around her. Meanwhile down in the missile room waiting for deployment was Ben and sakura, Kero was on his way just stopping for a snack. As Ben looked at sakura he was thinking about something her posture, her hair, her temper it could lead up to one thing. As opened eyes she saw Ben looking at her and said.

"What?"

"Nothing!" said Ben quickly

"Is there something on my face?" she said starting to be a bit paranoid.

"It's nothing sakura, you look great." He complimented her. "It's just" "It's just what?" she asked. As Ben looked around her he said to her. "You and maeve… a lot alike." Suddenly sakura snapped and yelled.

"WHAT!"

"I don't see the big deal. You two look alike."

"So you think I come from the diseased cesspool as Maeve, great why don't you just say I'm Takato's wife." Ben became slightly frustrated with sakura attitude towards Maeve, from day one all sakura has ever done was bad mouth Maeve.

"In case you had not forgotten, she saved your ass twice. And I'm surprised you didn't know, you share the same smile, eyes, and jaw line." Suddenly sakura turned round and grabbed his shirt by the collar and angrily told warned him.

"Keep it up Ben and the jaw line you'll have is a broken one" Ben seemed scared of sakuras burning eyes and he said to her.

"Oooo and the common temper! But, seriously get over the envy funk, its getting old."

"I'm just keeping matt out of trouble with her, besides she doesn't know what ive been through." As Ben raised an eyebrow to her he said to her.

"Eh, she can handle it. If I didn't know any better, Id says that you're worried."

"Me? Worried of her? I'm only worried about matt that's all." Suddenly she said sadly. "I understand how he feels." This asked Ben the question of what really makes matt and sakura tick? But sakura continued to deny that she did like Maeve. As she released him Ben told her.

"Look maybe you do know how he feels, but then again must of us do. Maybe Maeve knows matt better than you do, because maybe she's the same."

"That I can deny."

"The more you deny it, the more it is true." Suddenly she grabs and Ben and says.

"Shut up or I'm gonna deny killing you."

"You're an easy read, always have been." He laughs.

"Forget it, you're not worth It." she said as she released him suddenly Zora called to them.

"All right, people. I've just got word Maeve's completed her mission. It's time to move in." as sakura shrunk herself using the little card Ben turned into grey matter and they climb into the missile.

"Hey, wait up." says Kero as he swallows the last bit of food. "Sorry I was almost late just grabbing myself a snack."

"That almost an hour ago." Sakura said to him referring to his big pig belly.

"Like I said sorry I was late." As sakura sighed she said to Ben.

"Let be thankful Zora hollowed out everything."

"Yeah, too bad she can't do anything for Kero." he laughed, sakura laughed too. As the hatch closed they thought this plan had better work, as Walter and Madison loaded it in Zora said to them.

"Okay, we're in range, firing…now!" she yelled as she pulled on a lever next to her. As the missile chamber fired a powerful blast and missile flew out of the missile nozzle at the front of the ship. As the missile flew passed the defenses of Takato tower it suddenly crashed into the wall at a fast pace as it crashed the tower rocked. Inside the buildings alarms were going off they had several hits at vital structures in the building, the room where Takato was a lit with red alerts all over the switchboard, but he didn't seem afraid.

"Sir, we've been hit but the missile did not explode." a dark claw soldier said reporting to Takato.

"Go get it; I believe this can be used to our advantage." He said with a smile on his face. In the face of absolute destruction the demon smiles as he sits upon his throne. Meanwhile in the hallway filled with rubble the missile laid open and non explosive, near the wall of the open missile an air vent bent in half but either a really strong mouse or something else. As small footsteps of three moved down the vent they suddenly stopped.

"Which way do we go now?" asked Kero.

"Well scientifically speaking we have two options, either up or down?" answered grey matter. As they both looked at the giant chasm for their size which was just a gap in the air vent for air to circulate through the whole building. Suddenly Kero started sniffing, the nose of Kero was a powerful thing it can smell a single strawberry from solid walls. As he sniffed the air he suddenly wanted to gag. As he fell back he exclaimed.

"That is disgusting; I hate to be those guys who have to eat that slop!"

"Slop?" Grey matter and Sakura answered in unison.

"Yeah slop, prison food mixed in with…" he bravely sniffed again and his eye widened. "…Weapons grade motor oil." As they looked down they feared what laid in the blank darkness, but Kero continued sniffing, this time he smelled something sweet above them. He nearly sent a drool river down into the darkened abyss. "It smells so good, come on just one piece." As sakura sighed Grey Matter asked sakura.

"Does he always act like this near food?"

"Unfortunately." She simply replied. As Kero slowly floated slowly to where the smell was coming from and smelled something else. He stopped and sniffed rapidly that smell, it was, it is, it had to be… creams perfume.

"She's up there!" Kero told them. As Grey Matter and sakura teamed up they twisted the black devices to the left on their wrists and began to fly slowly down. Grey Matter held tightly to sakura's hands as she held him tightly. Kero twisted the black device that hung around his neck like a collar; none of them knew what these things did or would do but Zora told them to trust her. Meanwhile in the hallway the soldiers had reached the impact zone and recovered the non explosive missile. As they examined it they saw small debris leading away from the missile into the air vent. As one of the soldiers picked it up he looked sniffed and tasted the debris.

"Cake crumbs!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe we have a mouse infestation." One of them replied.

"We don't have mice." The soldier who examined the debris exclaimed "But we do have a couple of rats in the air vent." As they rushed back with the missile to lord Takato the explosions outside were sounding worse and worse, these universal protectors were going to blow them sky high, if not higher. When they returned the soldiers presented the examination of the missile and presented it to lord Takato. As Takato smiled he said to them.

"Congratulations, we now have rats in this building." His voice was graspingly evil the men stood in fear of him.

"Please forgive us, Lord Takato. If we had known we'd…"

"What? Disappoint me even greater? This is your last chance!" he said while shaking his fists down by his side "Find these rats and exterminate them or so help me I'll…" he stopped. The men feared what he would say next. "No… leave this to someone who can actually do the job right…right, Mia?" he said as he turned to his daughter. As Mia stood up from her special throne like chair she said to her dad.

"Of course father, whatever your command." She said with her brown eyes looking at him.

"Good girl!" he smiled pleased with her "Go and do what seems fit but…try to at least leave one of them alive, just until we have enough information." As Mia flipped her hair passed the guards catching them, she smiled and said to them.

"Be thankful my dad is merciful, if I was in charge you'd be in room 301 by now." She whispered to them warning them again if they failed. She then walked off each step echoed in the men's souls. Yukki, Mia and Lilly were the most violent and cruel people they had come across but Takato was the worst by far, their sheer being created immense fear among everyone under their command; it was destroy or be destroyed, those were the only options. The men remembered that horrifying day, the day Takato landed on their planet. Three girls emerge from the ship and within a matter of minutes send an entire city into chaos and panic. A huge ship then hovers above them and broadcasts a message of salvation, unbeknown to them that the girls belonged to this savior. Then the bloody day began. An uprising from the city began against those who betrayed their own people to join a mad man on his crusade but all were defeated by the same three girls. Wounded, dying or killed these girls took them all back aboard the ship and dragged them to the room…Room 301. No one; apart from Takato, his two prized girls Mia and Lilly knew what went on in there. But everyone could probably guess what did. The blood curdleling screams, the running blood from the walls and the monsters that roar in the night only to be found under a large cloth and dumped in a hole out front or a worse fate. The shivers that ran down these men's spines snapped them out of the nightmares they endured and began to leave. The explosions rocked the tower but no main damage to the structure. As Takato sat down he said to himself as he flipped open a secret panel in his throne and said.

"If I get rid of one rat that means, Mia has one rat less to fight." Meanwhile Kero had listened from the air vent in the room that ran along the ceiling, he grinded his teeth and silently growled. He wanted to rip Takato to pieces so much but he had a mission to do. He continued to watch Takato until he moved. Below him going down sakura and Ben were busy flying down, sakura had never held a person this long before, she used to help matt get over high places but that was it, she never had proper training to do a mission of this intensity. They stopped nearly at every single level, sakura was tired Ben wished he could go stinkfly or heatblast but they would be too big and get spotted much too quickly and sakura wouldn't have enough time to shrink them down small enough. Sakura looked pale even in the darkness.

"Are you okay?" Grey matter asked.

"I'm fine, just a headache." She smiled as she got to her feet "Ready?" as she held out her hand to grab Grey matter. As she jumped off the edge and flew down with Grey Matter to next level. As they flow down sakura's headache was getting worse, almost to the point of unbearable. She wanted to hold her heavy head so much as the while she was trying to resist, she was starting to lose focus and Grey Matter was starting to slip out of her grip. As grey Matter looked at her he suggested.

"S...Sakura, maybe we should stop?" Just then sakura lost grip on one of the arms of Grey matter, she was holding her head, the pain was hurting too much. As Grey clung onto sakuras only arm free he worried about the fall and sakura. Suddenly sakura held her head with both arms and Grey Matter fell into the darkness he screamed as he plummeted, sakura tried to resist and get back to focusing on the mission, suddenly it stopped, the voices, the whispers, the headache… all suddenly disappeared. As she heard Grey Matter screams she dove straight down and fast. Grey matter searched for a ledge to hold onto but there wasn't any the situation was tuning worse by the minute because below was a fan in the air vent and was spinning rapidly.

"If sakura doesn't rescue me or I cant find a ledge to hold onto in the next 24.57 seconds I'm going to be an alien chop salad ." he said as he calculated how long he had left. As the time became shorter and shorter he closed his eyes and hoped it would be quick. Suddenly he felt a pull at his leg.

"Gotcha!" said the voice as it carried him up to the side of the fan. As Grey Matter opened his yellow eyes he saw sakura standing there in front of him. "You ok?"

"Apart from the adrenaline rush and near death experience, I'm great." As they walked on down the air vent they came closer to the smell of weapons grade motor oil. The smell was horrendous suddenly they saw a light and the source of the smell. When they peered down they couldn't believe what they saw. As sakura searched her costume pockets for the spy camera Madison gave her she started to take photos but the grill was in the way. "I'm going down to get a closer look, give me five minutes." She told Grey matter as she lifted up the grill. Grey matter knew there was no other choice, but before she brought out her wings he told sakura.

"Be careful, if you get into trouble I'll go heatblast or Diamond Head to save you."

"That's sweet. But I'll be fine trust me." She said ensuring him she'll be fine.

"I trust you." he smiled back at her. As she jumped down her wings kicked in and she flew to the stockpile of motor oil. This was the dangerous mission of the recon; a foot could easily crush her. She had to take a couple of pictures of the room and then get the hell out. As she watched the guards and the engineers running around trying to get everything operational for something, as she watched she hoped "I hope Kero found cream." In the air vent above them Kero was sniffing around the vent like a bloodhound looking for cream, he saw Takato move and then he said "Time to see how my Prisoner Of War is doing." He followed the smell of Takato since he couldn't smell cream, which was weird; it was almost like she was enclosed. Kero heard voices, it was a scientist and then he heard the roar of Takato. As it led him to an air vent above them he listened to them.

"Sir, it maybe hard to control the warp generator once activated. We're not even sure it will work." The scientist explained.

"It will work or you know what will happen to you."

"No…No, not…not room 301."

"Then get me results or else." At that point he brought out the plans for the machine that stood in the center of the room. It was a large machine with several hatches around it, it hummed but did nothing. Kero was wondering what this machine was going to do. The scientist then explained to him about the plan.

"With cream's Jewel and the cannon in the centre acting as a transponder we can generate enough power to open up a warp hole, but sir may I ask, why would you want to open up a warp hole here, the gravitational force would suck in this planet sending us anywhere in the universe without a proper receiver of any kind." Kero then saw a crooked smile on Takato's face this scared him and the scientist.

"Don't you worry about that, everything is in place. Now go I need to see to the prisoner alone."

"Yes Sir!" said the scientist as he left quickly. As Takato walked to the other side of the room Kero flew silently along the air vent to the next room. As he approached the air vent he peered down to see cream, trapped in a glass bowl with an unconscious Zim lying next to her. Just sitting on the other side of the glass bowl looking at her was Lilly with her tired up in a very long pony tail. She was wearing a new dress, it looked perfect on her. She had a light pink shirt that had sleeves up to her elbows, a light pink skirt and on top of them was a red covering across her shoulders and her legs. She also wore red slip on shoes with the dark claw symbol on them. Her outfit was tailor made for her by the prisoners. As her father approached her he said to Lilly.

"Step away from the prisoner, honey. Daddy needs to talk to her."

"Yes father." She replied with a smile, as she twirled around in her new getup she said happily. "Thank you for the new clothes."

"My pleasure my princess, after you failed that mission it was the least I could do to cheer you up." He said patronizing her on her failed mission, the mission he was referring to was the magician attack. "Now, go on. I need to speak to cream alone."

"Can we keep after the war?" she asked. At this point cream had just about enough and shouted.

"I am nobody's pet." Takato slammed his fist against the glass to silence cream, as the glass bowl rocked cream fell back and the sleeping Zim started to wake up.

"Sure you can honey." Takato smiled evilly "Someone's got to look after her once she becomes an orphan." He implied strongly on the outcome. Lilly then skipped out the door excited about her new pet. As Takato turned to cream he said to her. "And how we today still feeling free spirited? Don't worry that'll go when I win the war." As he reached for something in his pocket he pulled out on a black band, cream's own Jewel.

"Hey, that's mine. Give it back you creep!"

"Such harsh words!" Takato said mockingly "Time in prison has made the sweet cream go sour it seems." As he continued to dangle it in front of her he asked. "Do you know, the true power of this Jewel?" cream shook her head. "According to legend when a decedent manages to unlock the powers of the jewel of their ancestors, for example; you're healing abilities, the power of the Jewel can rip worlds apart with but a single emotion of rage and other emotions that can affect the environment as well." As he placed back in his pocket he continued "so far only three members of The fighting dreamers has unlocked this potential that includes you, sakura and your wretched father. Each with their own power and hidden talent." Kero looked down and watched all of this; he had to make sure he got the information down. He knew where cream was and other information he had to go and meet the others back from where they started. As cream looked at Takato with frightful eyes she asked.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"That, dear cream… is a surprise for your father. If he manages to get past the guards and the high defenses to rescue you…he will die, the second he steps into this room." As he laughed evilly he walked away and out the door. The door closed behind him but the room was still filled with that horrible laugh. Kero heard all he needed to hear, it set off to find sakura and Ben their mission was a success. Sakura had taken all the pictures she needed; her big challenge now was getting to the vent without being spotted. It was above her but there were so many guards how it would be possible she didn't know. Then by sheer coincidence all the guards were called to battle out front by orders from takato. As sakura looked up at the vent Madison said to sakura on her ear piece.

"Don't say I don't think sneakily, because I do." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Thanks Madison." And with that she gently glided up to the vent where Kero and Ben were waiting for her. As she grabbed Grey matter he said to her.

"Sorry sakura, but after that plunge I think I'll ride Kero, just to be safe." As sakura flew up the vent without a word Kero looked at Ben and said.

"You've hurt her now, she's been having some trust issues with everyone besides me, you were the only one she could trust, but now you don't trust her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Maybe I should apologize."

"No, not yet, give her some space for now." As Ben looked up at sakura who was flying fast ahead. He asked himself.

"Did I hurt her that badly?" suddenly a water droplet fell on his face from above him, it contained a salty taste, and then another one hit him. As he looked up he could see they were coming…from sakura. He then regretted ever mistrusting her but he didn't want to die, but his friend would never do it on purpose. As they reached the vent were they came in Ben got off Kero and approached sakura to dry her tears, but Kero stopped him. As he looked at Kero he saw that his face was serious.

"Not yet!" he whispered to him.

"We should get going." She said hiding her sadness but before they left Madison told them.

"Wait! I've just found out there's a massive computer in thee room next door to where you busted in, this could be used to our advantage. It may have everything what Takato's planning to do next."

"I don't know Madison we'll be taking a big risk. Couldn't we do it tonight?"

"What? And have all the data lost if the soldiers blow it up? Not a chance! Just go in, place the tracker and leave the rest to us later." As sakura sighed she wiped the remaining tears in her eyes and turned round to Ben and Kero and said.

"Well you heard her, let's go." As they came out the air vent and ran down to the door still in small form, sakura looked at Kero with red eyes and said. Kero, push that button." She pointed to the red button next to the door. As he nodded he flew up towards the button. Grey matter saw how red her eyes were and wanted to apologize. But before he could the door became wide open and sakura ran inside and Kero following her. As Ben ran behind them the door behind them closed as the clang of metal echoed through the computer room, sakura returned to normal size. Grey matter turned back into Ben and followed sakura to the computer that stood on the opposite side of the room. As they walked closer to it they felt that this was easy, too easy. Everyone was on guard from the shadows a pair of dark brown eyes watched them and waited for them to make their move. As sakura reached into her pocket she pulled out a small tracking device as she placed underneath the computer, she couldn't believe that a computer of this size existed, what information can be placed in such a thing. "That's it, let's go." Sakura ordered. Suddenly the brown eyes threw something from the shadows, as it approached sakura at high speeds without time to react, she turned and saw the object coming at her and then it struck. No blood appeared, the object struck Ben as he used Diamond Head's invulnerability to shield her two seconds before impact. As the brown eyes jumped down from the shadows she said disappointed.

"Damn, I missed." Sakura looked at Diamond Head and wanted to say thanks, but the next thing they knew a giant explosion happened outside the tower. "Sounds like one of the universal protectors ships went down." She said with an evil smirk.

"Where is cream?" Diamond Head demanded.

"I'm not good enough for you, your hurting my feelings." She said pretending to be upset, but she laughed at them.

"Quit messing us around, your outnumbered. So you have no power to refuse." Sakura added "And stick to the truth I have a card right here that can tell if you're lying." She said as she pulled out her Libra card. Mia scoffed and said to her.

"Oh really? I'm a pretty good liar, even my father says so." As she looked at them she told them. "I am a four hundred feet tall pink platypus bear with purple horns and silver wings." The card didn't react to her ridiculous lie.

"Ok your good at that, I'll admit." Suddenly sakura ordered Diamond Head. "Encase her!" as Diamond Head followed the command and surround Mia, she was now trapped by the green crystal. "Now you have no choice but to tell us the truth." Said sakura confidently. Mia laughed and said to sakura.

"Do you honestly think this can hold me?" suddenly the green crystal surrounding her cracked and she was free, she did it with such ease, what was Mia? The green crystal lay on the ground broken before her. "Convinced yet?" she said with a smirk. Sakura and Diamond Head suddenly went after her tackling her and trying to encase in green crystal once again but Mia thwarted every attack with ease, even kero tried but she was too fast and too strong. As she somersaulted above all three of them she ran out the door, Sakura and Kero gave chase Diamond Head turned back into Ben and followed them down the hall something but didn't seem right. Sakura and Kero tried to catch her but she was being a most difficult person to capture. As Ben came to close to them he yelled.

"Guys! Stop attacking!" as they stopped to look at him, even Mia stopped to see what he had to say. "Don't you see what she's trying to do? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight."

"Not true, I'm giving it my all." She said to them obviously lying. As sakura realized what she was doing she yelled out.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time."

"Yeah, I think your friend with the giant watch just said the genius." She said as she rolled her eyes at her.

"Say that again and I'll roll your whole head." As Ben placed his hand on her shoulder he said to sakura.

"She's just baiting you." As Kero bared his teeth at Mia he asked him.

"Okay so what do we do? Just ignore her?"

"We don't have a choice. Let's just go to the exit point and go." As they nodded they started walking back to where they first came in.

"It's a trap, you wont make it out alive." As sakura and Kero looked back Ben exclaimed to them.

"Ignore." As Mia smiled evilly she said to him.

"So Ben's your name, right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time." Ben stopped and faced her, a prisoner that knew Ben's name. "He was convinced that Ben would come and save him once a distress beacon was sent out, but you never did came. And after a relentless beat down I manage to break that crystal will of his, and so he gave up...stupid bounty hunter." At this point Ben had tears streaming down his face; he knew who she was talking about. As he roared furiously he charged at her in a blind rage to make her shut up. As she smiled evilly she whispered. "Come and get it." Then something slipped down from her sleeve and shinned in her hand, it was another small blade the one she tried to kill sakura with. As sakura saw it shine she used the earth card to slam Mia up against the wall and left her hands completely useless, even though she was trapped she continued to smile evilly at them, as Ben grabbed her collar he demanded angrily.

"Where…is…Tetrax?" she didn't respond. "Where's Tetrax?" he yelled at her, she just smiled at him holding the secret away "Answer me!" as sakura placed a hand on his shoulder she said to him.

"Ben! It's no use she won't talk." Ben looked away angrily and yelled at her once more.

"Where are you keeping him?" as Mia looked up at the ceiling she said.

"Well I can't hang around here all day, places to go, people to kill." She said as she lifted her foot up, suddenly from nowhere a giant blue fire ball as it knocked Ben to the ground missing him, she brought her feet on to the wall and broke out of sakuras earth seal with her blue flames and then tried to flame sakura but sakura jumped back to avoid her Blue flame. As Mia escaped down the hall she stopped and then said to them. "A quick message from my father, he says; Hope you enjoyed today, for it will be your last. I'm sure he's got something special planned for you later." As she ran they stood there in disbelief of what was heard, Ben felt depressed of all three.

"I fell for it. I used up all our time."

"It's not your fault Ben." Sakura said comforting "Mia, Takato they were both ready for us, they knew our plan somehow."

"And now it's too late." He sighed sadly. As Kero looked at them he said loudly.

"It maybe too late now; but we can still win we can still go take Takato down if we hurry."

"No Kero, it's too dangerous. We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. What we do need to do now; is get out of here and help our friends." As Kero enclosed himself in his wings he transformed into his beast form. His was gruffer now.

"Okay, hop on my back and we'll get out of here." As he torched the wall in front of him, he burned a large enough hole for them to get through. As Ben and sakura hoped on Keros back he then said to them both "Hold on tight now, it's going to get ugly." He said as he took off through the hole he flew high to the Hope which was waiting for them, the air defenses were taken out but at a cost, a universal protector's ship did go down and landed on top of the defenses, the crew of the ship laid dead and burned underneath the wreckage of it all… the price of war was rising. As Madison got them all in she closed the runway hanger door as it clanged she ran to the communicator station and contacted the bridge.

"Okay Zora, they're back, sound the retreat to all ships." She panted and ordered to Zora.

"My favorite word." She said as she smiled and twitched. As she pulled a lever the sound of the bellowing beast of the hope's horn that echoed for miles sounded the retreat and turned around and flew back to the camp from where they started. The thick black smoke of the burning ship that sacrificed itself and its crew to save the others continued to fill the sky. A black cloud then loomed over Takato tower, with the master of darkness himself watching. As the sun became lower in the sky it wouldn't be long until the final plan was in action. As a soldier approached him he saluted Takato and then he said nervously.

"S..Sir, the defenses are down but the scientists have managed to reroute all remaining power from them into the machine, our forces have slimmed down to the battle in the field outside the city and the cannon in the city has been completely destroyed. The good news is we have captured three universal protectors and an entire sqaudron, the ice angles. But my main concern is the amount of soldiers we have here, are you sure we're ready?" Takato smiled at the soldier and then turned back to see the burning fires of the ship in his courtyard.

"Let them come, I am ready." The sun began to set, it was now a matter of time.

Matt- looks like we got everything we need for this mission but there's one thing that is bothering me.

Maeve- what's that matt?

Matt- how we going to know when to attack, it'll be impossible for us to get through the gate, why are you smiling Maeve?

Maeve- that's a secret!

NEXT TIME: ASSAULT ON TAKATO TOWER BEGINS.

Maeve- you concentrate of taking down Takato you'll leave getting inside to me and Madison.

Matt- something tells me you got a plan, but why don't I feel so good about it.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	41. Assault!

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 40: Assault!**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

The entire crew had been disappointed as they entered The Hope. They had gathered together in the rumpus room to reassess the situation and rekindle their ambition. The task of getting past the gate to Takato to do the vital rescue mission seemed to be an impossible problem to solve. "I can do a stealthy attack like I did with my little card." Sakura suggested. "Takato has high security and technology that would easily spot you. Its surveillance is top notch and no matter what we try, we will fail!" Zora exclaimed her disagreement.

Matt had been watching Maeve as she sat upon the overstuffed red leather couch, expecting her to formulate a devious tactic. A wicked grin surfaced upon her face after taking a few moments to stare at a wall painting depicting soldiers emerging from a Trojan horse and performing the massacre. "What little plan did you pull from your bag of tricks?" he asked affectionately with a smile. "Instead of breaking and entering, he will let us in when we offer a gift." she replied. "What?" Sakura asked with confusion. Walter looked to her in dismay and said, "It is not that simple, he would know that it is a trick." "Well, it worked for the Trojans and they won." she said casually. Matt raised a brow and asked, "And just what will be our 'Trojan horse'?" "Myself being brought to the gate and I will fool them that I am dead and being brought by Madison disguised as a dark claw soldier. Espio will blend in with the environment and open the gate, incapacitating the enemy security easily. That is where the rest of the platoons will sneak in and kill them in a stealthy way while I am presented a humiliating funeral. Once I drop the façade, that's where I strike. Takato will have no back-up and it will be easier to do the rescue." Maeve explained confidently.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sakura asked. "What will that be?" she inquired. "They will do a physical check-up on you to insure that you're dead." Sakura said with a grin, hoping that Maeve's flaw will make her appear foolish. "Oh, I'm counting on that. It will go smoothly unless Zora and Seras create a drug that temporarily halts my vital signs and especially if Madison paints my body to give the recent deceased look." she said. Sakura frowned and glared spitefully, then exclaimed, "Well, it is so outlandish and stupid to me!" Matt thought over the plan and said.

"Well if it worked for the Trojans, it'll work for us." Sakura left the room in frustration, holding her head. Ben was now concerned about sakuras health. As he walked over to matt he whispered to him.

"Hey matt can I talk with you for a second?"  
"Ben, I was going to say the exact same thing, come on..." he said as he led Ben out of the room and down the hall to a secret room.  
"Where are we going?" Ben asked.  
"To formulate a back up plan, just in case." he explained. Meanwhile back in the room Maeve and the others were still going over some details.

"As much as I hate using dirty tricks, I have to confess that it seems to be a very good tactic." Walter said.  
"Thank you, though I have to admit to being a little nervous." Maeve said with a sheepish grin.

"You're a good actress; the facade will fool them easily." Alucard said encouragingly.  
Madison grinned, being anxious to try her cosmetology skill and said, "Let's give you the macabre makeover!" she said as she pulled out her make up kit from the coat pocket of her uniform. She had done this sort of thing before; espio clearly remembers the same determined look in her eyes. Alucard approached them and said, "I can help out with the realistic blood splatters."  
Madison looked to him with surprise and grinned. "Please do, every detail depends on it!" she exclaimed excitedly. She led them to her room and began to help with Maeve's post mortum appearance. Meanwhile in matt's office Ben and matt were talking about the strategy and were ready to give it a simulation test run. Before Ben and matt went to take the strategy for a simulation test spin Ben said to matt concerned about sakura's health.

"Matt, have you've noticed something about sakura's health."

"No, not really. Anyway she seems fine and she says she's fine, so I believe her." Ben looked confused.

"Are you sure she's alright?"

"She says she is and I leave it at that, there's no point in asking any further."

"No point in asking? No point in asking! It almost sounds like you don't care." Matt looked back in his chair.

"I do care Ben, its just confronting sakura about it may humiliate her and that's one thing I don't want." Ben slammed his fists down and said.  
"You are such a hard headed jerk, you've never thought of any one but yourself."  
"That's not true." matt exclaimed unfairly. "Look out that window and tell me what you see!" he said pointing at the window behind him. As Ben walked passed him he looked out the window and saw all the soldiers preparing for an assualt.

"Yeah I see the soldiers, so what?"

"Those soldier are under my command tonight, I have to think about what type of weapons the soldiers have, one false decision and a whole squad could be wiped out." The soldier loaded cartridges and confirmed with each other than weapon was working, Ben sighed. "I care about everyone all right, sometimes to really help someone is to believe everything is ok even when things aren't, that's a lesson I learned back in Konoha." Ben then exclaimed loudly.

"Well the way you learnt things is wrong, when someone is in trouble you help them even when they say they're okay, that's what being a hero is." Matt looked crossly at him.

"I don't know what's making you like this, but I have a tip for you." Ben looked at him with fixed eyes and asked.

"What's that?"

"Build a bridge… and get over it!" Ben jumped back at the suddenness in matt's voice, matt was feeling enraged but kept his cool. The doors behind him silently opened and in walked a figure as matt looked down at the floor avoiding Ben's gaze Ben wanted answers, but matt refused to give them to him. Suddenly a pair of bloody hands came down bearing on his shoulders, suddenly the voice of the bloody hands then said in a ghoulish trance.

"Give me brains!" As Ben jumped out of his skin from the sound of the voice behind him, matt bursted out laughing and said while laughing.

"That was so funny, nice one maeve. You totally had me believe you were a zombie."

"Thanks matt." Madison said behind Maeve. "It took a lot of work but thanks to alucard's help we got the blood splatters just right." As they all laughed suddenly Ben erupted to all of them.

"Does nobody on this ship take anything seriously?" Maeve said to Ben.

"I noticed that you were glum and did it to snap you out of it."

"No, it almost makes me regret coming aboard, I'm going to see the only three serious people left on the ship." He said as he stormed out pushing pass Madison and Maeve and ignoring alucard and Walter. She frowned upon his reaction and muttered, "So much for that plan."

"Leave him to cool off." matt said to her. "Once he goes heatblast and uses all that anger into fire, he'll be fine." Matt said as he looked at the report the report was covering his eyes. As Ben muttered angrily underneath his breath towards the training room to blow off some steam a voice came from around the corner.

"What is your problem?" as he turned round he saw sakura leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Questioning matt on what he's doing just because you're pissed off."

"It's different, you wouldn't understand!" as sakura sighed she said.

"Your right, I wouldn't but matt does." As Ben looked at her she said to him. "From what you've told me, Tetrax is a Diamond head bounty hunter. Cream is a frightened young girl who's been shot, kidnapped and forced against her will to help Takato, so don't say that matt doesn't care about anyone besides himself ever again, he's doing all this to get her back." As sakura walked off she stopped and then said to him. "One more thing, don't take your anger out on everyone else or Maeve, she was only trying to help." She then walked away and left Ben to think about what she had said to him. He then sighed and said to himself.

"I wonder if they have a place on their team, they take things seriously." He said as he walked passed the training room and headed for the ships hanger bay. As sakura walked to where Maeve was to see matt she looked at Maeve and saw she had genuinely bewildered with widened eyes. She then grinned and thought,

"Thanks, Sakura. It's too bad my spoken gratitude would get you upset." Sakura walks past Maeve and says with a grin.  
"Don't say I never defend you."

"My lips are sealed." she said and chuckled softly. She raised her hands to her, returned them to her sides then frowned.

"Why are you frowning?" Sakura asked.

"There is something I want to give you, but I'm not sure if you would want It." she replied.

"Give it to me anyway." Sakura said with a smirk. Maeve breathed deeply and hugged Sakura gently.

"Thanks." she said sincerely. As sakura felt the warm embrace of someone she nearly cried, someone actually trusted her. "Your welcome, I'm really want to give you something."  
"You don't need to." Maeve said politely to sakura saying there was no need for her to do anything.  
"But i need to." As sakura got on her knees in front of Maeve, she then placed her head on the ground and said apologetic "I'm really sorry for acting like such a bitch towards you, I know I'm a bitch but I'm not a heartless bitch." As Maeve looked at her she then said to sakura.

"You can get up sakura, I forgive you." As sakura lifted her head Maeve then said. "Just apply your bitch power wisely and we would get along better." she advised and chuckled again. As sakura stood up she said to her with a smile.

"I'll try but it'll take some time."

"I have all the time in the world for that. Besides one of your cards helps with that, right?" "That's right, but magic isn't the answer to everything. I have to learn how to do it on my own." Maeve noticed a frown surfacing upon Sakuras face. "Good point. At least the make up is fulfilling your fantasy that I am dead." she said, attempting to amuse Sakura. "It is, but it's just a fantasy." she said with a smile and walked into matt's office, before she shut the door behind she said to her. "Oh yeah Seras and Zora are done with the potion. Good luck zombie girl."

"Thanks, I will need It." she said with a sheepish grin as she walked to Zora's room. As sakura swished her hips to try and get matt's attention, his eyes were fixed on the paper in front of him. So fixed in fact she walked right behind him and cast her shadow over him and he didn't notice. It was only till she placed her hands on his shoulders and started giving him a massage that he noticed her. As she slowly relaxed his muscles matt said to her.

"Sakura, do you mind I'm trying to read this report." As sakura looked at it she grabbed it off him and said.

"You know it be much easier to read, if it wasn't blank." She said as she held the blank piece of paper in her hand, matt was using this as a distraction. "You're really worried about her aren't you." He nodded. "Being stressed isn't going to help, so let me relax you." She said as she placed her hands back on his shoulders and started rubbing again.

"I can't sakura there's so many things I gotta do I gotta make sure the soldiers are ready their weapons….are…oohh that's good." He said in pleasure. As she slowly removed his coat he started to relax even more, unaware of sakura's true intensions. She slowly lowered her hand down his back and massaged it. Matt became more and more relaxed as sakura came in close behind she whispered in his ear.

"Are you ok?" he shook his head. "Still worried about cream?" he nodded his head. "She'll be fine, I'll make sure of it."

"I hope so sakura." He said as a tear rolled down his face. Sakura became worried about matt, she remembered the day when he discovered cream was kidnapped and her blood was splattered across her clothes that was removed from her closet where she tried to hide. He cried on her bed while holding clothes saying he failed to protect her. Suddenly sakura then stopped and all became silent. The wind outside blew leaves and dust pass the window. Suddenly matt started to cry once again just thinking about cream.

"Matt…Jerk, what you crying for? You supposed to be a guy!" she said as small tears formed up in her eyes. "Guys aren't supposed to cry, because if you're crying then I'm going to start…" she then hugged matt tightly as she cried into his spiky blonde hair. Meanwhile a soldier of the dark claw army was dragging something back to Takato tower, it was large and under a large white sheet, the blood splatters on the sheet could tell a story of what had happened and what it was. As the soldier approach Takato tower after crossing the battlefield and junkyard of the fallen soldiers from both side the guard at the main entrance stopped her.

"What's under the covers?" he asked.  
"Something for Takato, what else would it be you idiot!" said the soldier harshly. Her voice was gruff but sounded sweet at the same time.  
"All soldiers who bring something to Takato tower need to show what they brought back. Orders from Takato." she sighed.  
"Fine." as she removed the cover she showed him Maeve's corpse, the gaurd jumped back. He saw blood splatters, a slit throat, and her uniform torn. "Believe me it wasn't easy to bring this bitch down." she said as she showed him the burn mark. The soldier then opened the gates, and the soldier continued to drag her body into Takato tower with the cover still. The dust blew around them then from out of nowhere a sneeze was heard.

"Bless you." The guard responded.

"Thanks." The voice replied. As the soldier stopped dead in her tracks she then quickly dragged Maeve's body away before the guard turned round. As she entered through the doors she said to herself.

"That was too close."

"What was too close?" said a dark voice to her. As the female soldier looked up her eyes turn to fright as before stood Takato in his overload cape and dark claw uniform. She tried to maintain her courage but Takato's dark vibe was making it hard suddenly said to her. "I heard from the guards that you have a gift for me." Takato said with a smile. She then saluted him and said like a dark claw soldier.

"Yes sir, it wasn't easy to catch sir." Takato looked at her and said.

"What wasn't easy to catch?" She then removed the cover and showed Maeve's corpse to him.

"Bloody hell." He exclaimed. "She must have put up quite a fight."

"She did, sir! But I killed her in the end!"

"And what about the fighting dreamers?!"

"Matt and the others apart from sakura are in despair, they wont be able to fight."

"Excellent! This is just a big step closer to the ultimate victory!" he said happily. "Let's have a funeral, for the whore." He said out loud.

"That would be an excellent idea sir!" she saluted "I'll go inform the others right now sir." She said as she left to inform the other dark claw soldiers. Suddenly his hand came down upon her shoulder.

"Not so fast!" he said darkly. She flinched if he knew who she was, it was all over. Takato took the body into his arms greedily. His left arm held her close as the other lifted the cover from her face. He had a hand hover over her nose. "No breathing." he said. His fingers touched the grove of her neck. "And no pulse. It is indeed official, she is dead!" he said and smiled.

"Do you really think id bring her back alive, sir. I would never betray the dark claw."

"With a trickster like that one, I had to be certain. You may go now and inform the troops and arrange her funeral. Leave the body with me, my daughters now have a 'temporary doll' to play with." he said while laying Maeve on the ground.

"Yes sir!" she said as she left through a door, as she left through the door going down an empty hall way. As she sighed she took off her hat off and her long hair folded down.  
"That was too close." said a disembodied voice.  
"You nearly blew it."  
"Not my fault I'm allergic to dust." said espio as he became visible. "You know the plan right?"  
"Of course i do, you find the computer room and attach this memory stick, and I'll attend the funeral and stand gaurd over Maeve's corpse. See you at midnight." She said as she left in her disguise once more.  
"See you at midnight." He said to her as he turned back invisible again. Meanwhile back on the ship Walter walked down to matt's office, he hadn't seen matt in a while; he had to see if everything was ready. He reached matt's office and knocked on the door it was a loud hollow knock and no answer came matt was in his office all day, but why wasn't he answering. Just then footsteps were heard from the other side and the door opened slowly. As matt's eye looked through the crack of the door he answered roughly.

"Yeah Walter?"

"Just come to remind about the troop inspection and briefing in an hour, sir."

"Thanks Walter. I'll see you there!" As the door closed Walter found it a little strange, usually matt would be getting ready to inspect the troops but he seemed to be half dressed in the darkness of his office. As matt stumbled in the dark holding his head with his shirt off, he looked rough with his hair half flat and half spiked. As he turned to the bed in his office he saw laying under the covers a half naked sleeping sakura her hair has messed up but still remained covering her right eye, she flipped when ever anyone tried to touch it. She laid heavenly asleep while he put back his shirt back on as he struggled to find the head hole, sakura began to open her eyes and saw matt getting dressed. As matt finally found the hole he put his head through and his hair was spiked up once again. Suddenly sakura gave out a small tired moan and then said to matt as he looked at her.

"Hey tiger? Getting ready?"

"Yeah…hey sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we…. You know?"

"Oh, I wish I fell asleep before we could but I tell ya, you were wild when your drunk!" as matt rubbed his head the room was still spinning, as he picked up the bottle they drank he couldn't believe how much they went through.

"This stuuf was supposed to be so lethal that this could get a whole Greek navy drunk…I'm so getting my money back." He said as he slammed the bottle down. As sakura covered her ears her hangover mad that slam a thousand times worse.

"Careful, matt…do you want the others to hear?" matt kept quiet but it was harder than it was, as he picked up the coat the medals on it clashed and to them it sounded like bell chimes from the church. Matt walked over to her as put it on and was once again in uniform, as he held her chin he said.

"You enjoyed that?" she nodded as she stroked her head up his arm. "Good, because this never happened, okay?"

"Why?" she asked puzzled "Why can't you just accept that you don't want Syaoran to have me and that you love me?"

"Because I don't sakura, it's just one of those things." He said as he looked at her. "Look I love you as a working partner but nothing more and nothing will ever change that." She held his arm tighter and said.

"But I do love you and I always will, and nothing will ever change that." As matt released himself from sakura's grip he then turned to leave and said.

"I'm going to check on the troops now, once I get some coffee, I suggest you get some as well if you're joining us later." As he went to leave sakura grasped his coat sleeve and asked sadly.

"Hey matt?" as matt turned round sakura had her head down and asked. "If I was kidnapped…would you cry for me…like you were crying for cream?" as matt looked away from her he said to her.

"How should I know? It's not exactly I cried because I wanted to, I mean I made her promise…"

"Yeah, your right." She said as she released her grip on his sleeve and brought it back down to her side.

"Well I'm going now."

"I still need to get dressed."

"See ya later."

"Yeah see ya…" just then matt slammed the door behind him; sakura didn't even finish saying goodbye to him. As she sat there alone in the darkness she dove into her pillow and cried. "Matt…your so such a cold hearted Jerk." Just then her eyes widened she clenched her head again real hard and said as she whimpered. "Leave me alone; please just…leave me alone." As tears streamed down her face and onto the pillow. On the other side of the door matt leaned against it and said as tears formed up in his eyes.

"Don't ask such stupid… questions." As he got off the door he staggered down the dark hallway still feeling rough. Meanwhile outside Ben was heatblast melting a few rocks and repairing some of the ships by welding them just to blow off some steam. As the crewmates thanked him, he walked off and turned back into Ben still angry with matt. As he muttered angry to himself how sakura is just matt's loyal lap dog, he heard crying from inside one of the tents he passed. As he looked inside he saw a young girl with light blue hair crying, she was about his age with light blue skin, she was one of the Ice angels. As he approached her he asked.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" as she dried her tears she turned round said.

"I'm fine…I'm just a little upset."

"About what?" he asked her.

"My team got captured Takato has the prisoners and to make it worse a soldier told me I was a worthless universal protector." Ben grew angry.

"What, we're in a middle of a war and some soldier tells you you're useless, what he looked like I'll go four arms on his ass."

"I don't know the solider had their helmet on, I don't know even it was male or female." He sighed, he couldn't help her either, he had failed being a so called hero for his team but he realized matt must be feeling a blow, his attack strategy failed, cream being kidnapped and held hostage and sending Zim in to get her, but not getting out. Outside the troops were forming up, the assualt was nearing it was now 9pm earth time, the assault would begin in three hours. "Looks like we're mounting up." Ben said as he saw all the troops moving about the courtyard. As he turned round he said to the girl. "I'm going to see my blow hard of a captain, I'll be back…" he realized he didn't catch her name.

"Harmony Esuenea." He looked confused "In my language it means "hope for all"." He smiled and walked out to find matt. When he left she said to herself. "And by the looks of things…we're going to need it." She said as she saw Takato's tower, the bane of her existence, the towers shadow over loomed this city and held her ship and crewmates captured, half of the rebel forces attacking Takato were killed, her crew gone and close friends burned to death. As she grabbed her blade that sat next to her she said.

"Takato…you're dead." Meanwhile in Takato tower Takato stood in the room next to creams prison and looked at the screen it read.

"70% charged…. Total destruction of universal protectors…100 %." He then laughed evilly and his laugh echoed through the whole tower, even the prisoners in the sub levels feared his laugh. As tiny looked and feared for cream near the madman he said.

"Pray to galhima that someone takes him down…and takes him down soon."

TO BE CONTIUNED…

Mia- well, well, well the great Maeve of the fighting dreamers reduced to nothing but a plaything for us. The fun I'm going to have…

Lilly- hey! Don't hit her; I just did her make up… I was going to do her hair next to make it all poofy…poof!

Mia- we all do different things with our toys, you treat it like a make up doll, Yukki hides it away from cream, and me well I'd like to take my frustration and practice what I'd do to matt when he comes to rescue his precious daughter.

NEXT TIME: WARNING! THE WEAPON IS ACTIVE!

Mia- once the machine is powered up, its bye bye universal protectors.

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	42. WARNING!

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 41: Warning! The weapon is active**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

In the kitchen on the hope, Matt slammed his mug and exclaimed.

"Damn it! That's the fifth one and I still feel sick!" After participating in an unreasonable binge drinking contest with Sakura, his eyes became heavy and bloodshot. Matt impatiently waited for the kettle to boil again for his sixth cup of coffee and muttered, "If Maeve was here she'd warm it up herself in ten seconds." but this was a mask to disguise his feelings of worry for both Sakura and Maeve. Maeve was alone in the centre of evil and Sakura and her sudden behavior changes, She was never like this but now something seemed off he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His impatience too was but a mask to disguise his concern for Sakura and Maeve. Maeve had been alone in the centre of grave danger and unspeakable evil without him to assist her and Sakura's sudden erratic behaviour had also worried him without knowing the cause and not finding a way to resolve the on-going drama. It seems out of character and wished there was an explanation to put his trouble thoughts to rest. The whistling hot steam interrupted his train of thought, his coffee was nearly complete. Without his knowing someone snuck in behind and gently rubbed his shoulders. The sudden surprise sent a chill down his spine, but the voice made it worse.

"You know, I can use my own Fire card to heat the water." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "You don't really need her. Why is she so important anyway?" matt sighed.

"Because; she understands what my life was like, because she has lived it." She pulled away.

"I have been with you a great part of your life and she has only been in yours for a few months. Tell how she is able to do that!" matt turned round and said seriously to her.

"Because she's lived a life of misery, rejected by every person that comes near her and having something that normal humans don't have." She stuttered

"Well...I'm ... I'm not normal either! Did you think of that?" a sudden glimpse of hate sparked in matt's eyes as he said to her.

"Yes I did, but people liked you before they discovered what you were, people hated us because of who we are before they knew us. Our gifts are considered curses." Sakura then became dumbfounded.

"What does she have that I do not?" she asked him, but matt remained silent. "You think she is prettier than me?" she said with a gasp, matt sighed, she still didn't understand it. "I will dye my own hair red and wear contact lenses to make my eyes like hers. I will not be afraid to get dirty or hurt as sickening as it would be! Will that get you to focus on me?" matt looked away from her, this made Sakura upset and displeased with matt's cold shoulder towards her. "Tell me right now!"

"Tell you the truth...I don't care what you do!" tears started to form in her eyes; she started to clench her teeth and fists. As the tears passed her cheeks she screamed.

"You are such a jerk, Matt Sonicble!" she then ran out of the room passing a shadow in the hall, matt stayed stunned for a few moments and then muttered.

"I don't care what you do because of your thoughts." Footsteps were suddenly heard walking in, matt didn't turn to see who it was. The voice spoke to him.

"I hope that you caught her shallowness well."

"Indeed, Alucard, it did." Matt then went to sip his black coffee; he shuddered "Suddenly this coffee tastes bitter."

"You are worried..."

"I'm just hoping I don't screw up." But he had something else on his mind. Meanwhile in the barracks Ben came back to the tent were Harmony was. He came back to console harmony in the tent after her terrifying experience. As she wiped away the tears and came out of the warm embrace they were previously in she said to him.

"Thank you, Ben. I'm feeling so much better."

"I'm glad I could help. If only my crewmates knew that I could be useful." She scratched the crown of her blue hair and asked Ben. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course." he replied.

"Is your captain...a nice guy?"

"Well he can be a royal jerk sometimes...but I can understand why he is like that." She looked away ashamed of asking such a stupid question. "Why do you ask?" "Oh no reason." she replied, casually. Ben began to scratch his own back; it was a burning itch beyond his reach. He quickly approached a mirror upon the wall within the barracks to discover the cause of the itch. She smiled and became amused by this fascinating, yet complicated earthling. She felt a strange warmth and stirring within her heart whenever he was near her. _But he's an earthling; it is stupid and silly to be in a relationship with a such a primitive creature! _She thought, being dismayed. Her once blue face converted to dark purple to witness him removing his jacket and shirt to investigate the mysterious itch. She immediately closed her eyes though admitting to herself that his body was alluring. _Do all earthlings have bodies like him? All pale tanned and flat? _She wondered. As Ben continued to itch he asked her.

"How does it look?"

"Very interesting." she said, dazed and with softened eyes. As he turned to her, confused of her reply she then quickly said, "I mean…nothing's wrong!" The two of them paused to hear a commotion that occurred outside. A Dark Claw soldier busted into the barracks, Ben and Harmony immediately stood erect and entered their fighting stances then paused to see long blue hair from the helmet. "Welcome back, Madison!" they said in unison. Madison removed the helmet from her sweaty head and breathed deeply, being horrified with her experience. "So what was it like in there?" he asked her. Silence had been her reply as her eyes were deep in thought. The treatment of the prisoners and soldiers had deeply appalled her. What had added to sickening feeling was the sight of a woman clad completely in black who had patrolled the tower. Her powerful, foreboding aura was enough to give Mia, Takato's cold-blooded and eldest daughter, anxiety and refused to approach this woman. Madison remembered it well. In the midst of walking in the dismal and somber halls of the tower to search for Cream; Kero hovered near her head and whispered, "She is on the top floor." Suddenly, Kero's eyes widened and zoomed to the ceiling and a scientist collided into Madison.

"Hey watch it!" she exclaimed angrily maintain the disguise. The scientist did not blink his eyes and appeared mesmerized. She waved her hand in front of his glazed eyes to test his consciousness, but no reaction. He then muttered, "Must…finish…plan." And departed by walking strangely. Madison continued to watch him and her bewildered curiosity had been interpreted by sensing an unsettling aura from behind her. As she turned she saw the woman in black passing by her at a quick pace. At the other side of the hallway, Mia had been tormenting a soldier by forcing him to kiss the ground she walked on. She laughed sadistically and insured he kissed her muddy and disgusting shoes. Her cruel joy and laughter had abruptly ended as soon as the fearsome woman in black walked past them. Mia's bullying converted to a kind gesture by helping the soldier stand, being aware of the risen hairs at the back of her neck in her fright. The woman remained silent but the disturbing energy followed her. Madison's recollection had been interrupted by Ben shaking her shoulders to return her to reality.

"Madison, snap out of it! Matt is about to discuss the plan." he exclaimed, impatiently. As she followed them she knew soon it would be time, she hoped that woman wasn't around. It was late at night and the lights in Takato's tower continued to be seen. The dark Atmosphere which surrounded the tower would seem fearsome, though its interior had been the opposite. A cheerful tune hummed by a little girl echoed from the dismal walks. The girl had expressed her joy of brushing her life-sized doll's hair and exclaimed,

"She looks great." The girl had expressed her joy of brushing her life-sized doll's hair and exclaimed, "She looks so pretty, especially with all that make-up on her, next I'll make her hair poofy…poof." she said with a care-free and child-like innocence as she expanded her hand showing the fluffy could of dark red hair. She stood erect to reveal that this "doll" had been Maeve. Lilly held a brush and in one hand, smiled, and said dreamily. "I could do Daddy's hair one day." Suddenly, the doors swung open and Mia entered and accompanied by two guards who pushed a trolley into the room. On this trolley was a glass bowl and inside was Cream and Zim. Mia watched Lilly playing happily with her new "doll" and smiled wickedly; she then turned to the guards and said, "Leave us." They bowed and exited the room silently.  
Mia then knocked hard on the glass to demand Cream's attention. Cream faced her with frightful eyes and Mia glared and said, "No one's going to save you now, for it took one soldier to bring down...**her**!" she said as she pointed at Maeve's corpse. Cream's eyes began to fill with tears; she shook her head in disbelief at the thought and sight of her big sister being dead. She could and would not accept it. The callous Zim had a single tear in his eye, for it was his desire to kill Maeve, not one of Takato's Henchmen.

Mia thought of an evil plan while approaching Lilly. She stood behind her youngest sister,

looked down upon her, and smiled to present a friendly facade. She cleared her throat and

Lilly looked upward.

"Hey big sister, how are you?" Lilly asked her older sister.

"I'm fine, but Dad says it's my turn to play with the doll." she answered, dishonestly. Lilly hugged Maeve tightly and protested, "No fair! I still have ten minutes before bedtime then it's your turn." Mia shrugged her shoulders and said casually, "Okay." She then began to approach the threshold and added, "I'll just go and tell Dad you called him a liar. I'm sure he would have loved to hear that." Lilly began to sweat and shouted, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Lilly didn't want to take the chance of making her daddy angry and said reluctantly "Ok, it all yours." She then stepped away from Maeve and let Mia play with it. Mia then picked up the lifeless Maeve and smacked her across the face. As she relentlessly beat up the doll corpse, she uttered the name "Matt". Her aggression was upsetting Cream, her plan had worked. Cream averted her eyes from the site, it was bad enough she had to witness Maeve's corpse in full view but for Mia to beat it up and utter her father's name exceeded her tolerance. For ten minutes she pounded the Maeve doll with great savagery and hatred for the real person she loathed so much. Cream sobbed silently with her face buried in Zim's chest. Zim had never consoled anyone who would choose him to be supportive. As the clock chimed midnight, one of Maeve's fingers twitched, then a toe, then an eyelash. With each chime Maeve twitched another part of her body until the last chime rang out, Mia's fist zoomed to her face for another strike. As her fist came down, a hand suddenly grabbed it. Mia's jaw hung agape as her legs began to twitch and sweat trickled down her frightened face. She gazed deep into the blazing eyes of Maeve, who said in a low wicked and playful tone,

"Peek-a-boo...I see you..." Mia began to run from her and tripped over Lily's miniature tea table. The porcelain teapot and cups fell to the floor with a tremendous crash along with the frightened and clumsy girl. Her chin collided into the floor and began to crawl away from Maeve in haste. A low wicked laughter had been released from the now reanimated corpse and her ankle had been grasped in a vice-like grip from it. Mia had been dragged towards Maeve and shivered at the touch of her clutches upon her leg. "Where do you think you're going? It is so rude to leave so soon…" Maeve asked innocently.

"Please don't hurt me zombie!" Mia screeched. Maeve's foot then placed itself upon Mia's spine and grinded her harshly into the floor. She grabbed her by the long brown hair and pressed her face into the porcelain shards. "Now your looks will match your personality. It is an improvement!" she said sadistically.  
Mia began to weep loudly at the top of her lungs in agony while Maeve ignored her and withdrew a syringe from a chest pocket. "Morphine…mommy's little helper…" she remarked while tying a ribbon from the hair around her left arm tightly. Zim and Cream looked to her appalled shock after witnessing the cruel brutality and seemed surprised to see her use drugs in an odd way. "Hey, I needed it…" she said and chuckled to them. She looked downward upon Mia and asked coldly, "Was it good for you?" Her continued crying and desperate pleadings for mercy were the only reply Mia had given. Maeve sighed and became disgusted at the site of the so-called mighty offspring of Takato wallowing for help. She removed her foot from Mia's spine and used it to kick her in the ribs. The impact sent Mia to the other side of the room and had her head collide into the door. The strike to the head induced unconsciousness and caused a pleasant silence in the room.

The morphine began to overcome the throbbing bruises on her torso and face, inducing a gentle numbing sensation. "Ahh…That is so much better!" she said with pleasure and smiled. Her moment of relief had been ended by the sound clapping. She looked to glass bowls to discover Zim giving her an applause. "Brava, Maeve! Now get us out!" he exclaimed, impatiently.

Maeve approached them with the intent of destroying the glass bowls, but the gesture of Cream shaking her head had puzzled her. _Why is Cream doing that? This is not making any sense _she thought_. _She swung a fist to punch the glass. Instead of receiving an unexpected impact and destruction, her fist and arm penetrated the glass and the sound of shattering glass resounded from speakers stationed in the walls. _A hologram?_ She thought, being bewildered and surprised.

She turned to glare at Mia, who she discovered had disappeared while distracted. She growled in frustration of being tricked by a dark claw coward. "I'll deal with her later right now I got an operation to complete." she said as she made her way out to the checkpoint where the flare of war would burn brightest.

Outside, all of the soldiers were waiting for the flare. Matt waited at the top of the ridge and kept surveillance through a pocket sized telescope. He observed that the enemy soldiers were standing guard and the ally soldiers were moving closer to neutralize them once their lights were turned off. _What is taking so long?_ He wondered. He looked at his watch, the time read 0:05 Earth time. The operation should have begun five minutes ago, the ally troops were anxious to strike.

"Come on sir, when do we go in and mess up the place?" begged a soldier.

"Soon, one false step and this operation will fail." Matt assured him. Meanwhile aboard the Hope, Zora had been becoming impatient with the desire to fly. Walter and Madison were performing the necessary battle preparations throughout the ship. Ben in XLR8 form busted in the ship and yelled in mid-skid, passing by Zora, "Matt said, get ready to fly." Zora clapped her green hands with delight and said happily, "Yay! It is about time!" as she began the engines for the hope, Ben rushed to the secret room as he went through the door into the darkness he thought, _I hope this back up plan works_. In Takato's tower, Maeve was sneaking down the hallways hiding from the high tech surveillance by going under them at a certain point. Around the corner, two guards stood by the back-up generator entrance. She wanted to lure them away, but it seemed impossible. The only people they obeyed were Takato and Mia. Suddenly, she formed evil plan with an emerging smile to match. _These dark claw morons won't know what hit them_. She thought while peering around the corner once more. She cleared her throat and modified the voice to sound like Lily. "Help me! Help me! I'm stuck! HEEEELLP!" she shouted in childish mannerism. Her plan had worked and compelled the soldiers to leave their stations and run down the hall away from Maeve. As she got to the door she opened it and heard the loud whirring of the single backup generator powering this monstrosity of a tower on this planet. As she gazed at it she smiled and said. "Let's start the end of Takato's era, with a bang!" The soldiers waited for the signal, loaded their guns, and waited in the darkness. One of them had dropped his rifle cartridge. "Damn it! Wish we had more light!" he said with frustration. Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the whole area. "Morning already?" he said as he looked up to see an enormous fiery bird. All of the lights and power in Takato's tower had been shut down. The guards looked upward. Matt shouted to them, "Give them hell!" The ally soldiers advanced closer to the tower's entrance, shooting and killing the dark claw guards. The massive roar of the ships' engines resounded from above the battle. Matt looked upon the ships above and he contacted Ben and Zora while the soldiers marched quickly to the entrance "Okay guys, the plan is working but we're going to need an escape tunnel for the prisoners below, It's time to put "Operation: Mass Driver, into action." he informed them.

Ben heard the order from the loud speaker, sighed, and said desperately, "I hope this works." The small doubt lingered while transforming into Cannonbolt.

In the bridge's control room, Zora had been flipping switches and pulling levers while sweating blue drops down her face with intense worry. Her previous simulations on this plan had two draw backs, the power it uses and the kick backs or "Recoil" from the force it produced had influenced doubt as well.

"Is everything all right, Zora?" Madison asked. Zora looked over shoulder to see a frightened Madison, quivering with fear. Her eyes were sad and her body was shaking, her voice may have sounded brave and composed but she was worried about something. _Did she know about Matt's back up plan along? _Zora wondered_. _Zora sighed, displayed a brave smile, and said,

"Everything's fine Madison, just sit down and watch the fireworks." Madison quietly sat down and desperately held onto the chair. "Okay Ben, the antigravity chamber has been powered up and the stasis fields are in place…Start spinning!"

"A job this guy was born to do." he said while curling into a ball and started to spin rapidly. Zora grabbed the final lever she firmly muttered. "You better pray to your earth god this works, Matt!" she pulled quite furiously. The main hanger bay doors opened, the flyers on the main level suddenly descend deeper down into the ship's hull. The runway suddenly divided into two lanes. What emerged from the ships deep bowels was a terror Takato feared, a cannon half the size and height of the hope itself. A loud whirring soon began as Cannonbolt spun rapidly. The energy from the ship's engines had been diverted into the cannon. The sound grew louder and more terrible by the second. From the ground, Matt witnessed the massive and mighty weapon activating. It had him impressed him despite that fact he designed it. Advancing ally soldiers blasted open the front gates and Matt seized the opportunity to run toward the entrance. A shocked Sears greeted him and demanded, "When did that come in?" He shook his head, "I don't have time for questions!" The loud activation blared more fiercely from above them. Suddenly, Matt gestured to the ground and the earth began to encompass their feet.

"Hey, what the hell?" Seras exclaimed. "Trust me." said Matt as he encased his hands and feet in the earth as well. The canon from above began to glow red with intensity while Ben had been consumed by the massive energy surge flowing through the weapon. Zora had a firm grip upon the lever which activates the mechanism. _It is now or never._ She nervously thought, performing a hard swallowing reflex, and yelled loudly, "Hope canon….FIRE!" The lever had been quickly pulled down with a strong jerk. Ben began to be consumed with more energy encircling his spinning, canonbolt body. Ben had been launched from the cannon with immeasurable speed and had resembled a powerful and bright comet in his swift descent. As he approached the ground Ben thought before impacted into the target zone.

"This is going…to hurt." he thought, bracing for impact. He crashed tremendously into the ground and a large tremor along with a massive and powerful shockwave. All of the advancing soldiers shook and fell to the dirt as well as the enemies in the tower. However, the fearsome lady in black sat perfectly still and serene in her stone throne within a dark room of the tower. She smiled wickedly and said in a sinister, rasping voice, "All too predictable, you were always so aggressive." Her eyes glowed orange and an emerging, glowing orange circle on the floor surrounded the room. "The time will come soon…." she added. Her eyes shifted within their sockets to look upon a motionless black-cloaked figure standing erect. Glowing purple eyes could be seen from beneath the figure's hood. "Soon my apprentice, you shall have your revenge…if he survives." she said and released a wicked cackle that echoed against the walls. Down below in the prison, a huge gaping hole had been made with its wall which led to the ground above. Dust and debris had been scattered haphazardly about the area and Dark Claw soldiers laid unconscious. Ben had reverted to his human form and soon vomited upon the dirty floor. After two minutes regaining his composure, Ben muttered, "Okay, note to self…Never listen to Matt's crazy back-up plans again!" He then regurgitated the remains of his dinner from earlier. "I hope the others made it in." he said, wondering about the others. At that point, Dark Claw soldiers on the ground floor were being thrown back against the walls, being knocked unconscious. The Hope's platoon walked through the aftermath of the wreckage. In the midst of approaching a junction, Matt then split up the group in order for them to fulfill specific tasks of the operation. One, Alucard and Sears were ordered to go and assist Ben down below. Two, Walter will rendezvous with Espio outside the main computer room. And lastly, Matt assigned himself to search for Maeve and eliminate Takato. Upstairs, laying unconscious in the glass bowl prison laid Cream. The tremor had knocked it over which forced the hatch to open. She moaned lightly and awakened slowly to discover the opened hatch. _I am going escape with Zim and find Daddy! _She thought excitedly. Whiling crawling to the hatch, she could smell the air and the taste of freedom. Though her anxious moment for freedom had been stolen from her with the sudden closing of the hatch. The glass bowl had been properly erected by what seemed to be independent means. Cream fell back against the glass wall only to see that it was Zim peering inward from the outside.

"Zim what are you doing?" she asked, being shocked and bewildered. "Keeping you safe." he replied and turned towards the door. Cream cried and pleaded for him to release her and return to her father. He ignored those cries and ran towards the main hanger bay several floors down. The confusion had made it convenient for the exit. GIR had escaped from the scrap room and had been searching for Zim, his master, who had been calling him for the past few days. "Master!" GIR screeched happily while running to Zim. "GIR, you stupid robot where have you been?" Zim demanded, sternly. "I've been eating tacos…tacos…tacos" he replied. Zim became annoyed with GIR repeating the word taco. Unfortunately, he did not repair GIR's Central Processing Unit efficiently from a previous debugging. "Enough! Cease your useless prattling and access this lift's control systems so we can escape!" Zim ordered furiously to his defective robot. GIR then spun his head slowly around whilst emitting a mechanical whirring sound. In midst of the outdoor explosions, GIR had finished rotating his head and yelled triumphantly, "Finished!" Zim had been amazed by GIR's successful action. The moment of pride for one's robot had been immediately ended by the opening of his head. "My taquitos are ready!" GIR exclaimed joyfully. Zim became frustrated and screamed, "THAT'S IT! If you want to do something that requires superior intellect, I may as well do it myself!" He tapped slowly upon the keys to the lift "Hmmm…this might take a while." he said murmuring and pondered. Few floors below, Matt walked through the hollow hallways and looking upon the holographic map Zora had given him. It had been a useful guidance tool for the mission. "Okay so I turn around this corner and this should lead me…" he said to himself then paused his speech and tracks to say, "Straight into trouble…." He spied in the horizon three pale green figures who seemed patiently waiting for his arrival. Matt seemed amused by these figured, smirked, and remarked, "Let me guess…The magician didn't work, so Takato resorted to sending clowns." Suddenly, the largest of the figures smashed the wall with his fist, sending a large crack that traveled towards Matt. The crack made an impact on the outside as well. Matt was not fazed by this action and grew impatient. By his standards, it was simply foolish banter to tolerate. "We aint clowns kid." the large pale green figure replied and added, "We're freaks." "Is there a difference?" he remarked again. A sudden rasping voice between the figures stepped forward and commented, "You've got some mouth kid." Suddenly, he spat out a large amount of green liquid. Matt jumped backwards to dodge the corrosive fluid. The figure added, "But not quite a mouth like mine!" Matt looked downward to witness the saliva had melted through the floor and realized that it was acid.

"Wow that must be killer on the teeth. Let's just hope Takato didn't give you dental insurance." He said as he looked at the acid eroded mouth. Suddenly, the girl figure and the large figure charged at Matt. He attempted to move his legs, but they had been tightly restrained by projected tentacle-like arms. The tentacles completely encompassed his legs and feet. It seemed to be futile effort by Matt's part of the fight as he had been thrown through a steel wall. Once he reached the other side of the wall, he began to plummet to the ground below from a thirty foot distance after the tentacle-like arms released him from their slithery clutches. The freaks laughed at his expense and watched him fall into the fiery depths of hell below. The moment of triumph had ended quickly to watch a winged figure swoop to the scene and caught him within its arms tightly. "It must be an angel…" one of them said with astonishment. Matt opened his eyes to see Sakura holding him in her arms. She smiled upon him and asked, "You ok, tough guy?" "Yeah, I'm fine…Matt just got cocky." he replied. Her face contorted in confusion.

Matt added a request, "I need you to throw back in, can you do that?"

"I-I-I…guess." she stammered with bewilderment.

She flew to the hole where he was pushed from, swung him in the manner of an Olympic hammer, and

released him hurling to them. He zoomed swiftly and opened his eyes to reveal the mark of XANA in his

eyes. "Here's XANA in your face!" he bellowed. Before the freaks could identify the cryptic symbols,

Matt swung his fist into the tallest's jaw knocking him unconscious. Within a split second of the first

attack, he swung his feet to send the girl through several walls, leaving her buried underneath a pile of

rubble. The figure who could spit acid attempted to retreat, but was then pile driven through the floor with

one kick. XANA spat on his head and said sternly, "I don't have time to waste on you freaks, I've got

chaos to bring and a tower to destroy."

He then walked away from the area to leave carnage and destruction in his path. Sakura found it hard to

believe about how fast and strong Matt was when he shifted into the "XANA state." She had been with

him for years and the strength and speed he possessed continued to amaze her. She then looked to the

summit of the tower and her eyes flashed with anger. She knew it would be a while before Matt or Maeve

reach the top and then ascended quickly to the top.

"Takato...I am coming for you!" she thought angrily. Meanwhile, a few floors below, a door mysteriously

opened and closed again with no one entering in the room. Suddenly Espio appeared and said with relief, "Finally, the computer room!" He searched the room and wondered how he missed this room. "It would be nice if Sakura placed a tracker in here like she said she would. No time for that… Time to find main out point for transfer." he muttered. As thought he were two people having a conversation with each other.

In the midst of searching, he wondered what information would be useful against Takato. A small black device had been removed from his back pocket, he plugged it in to the computer, and sent a message Madison, "Ok device is in, begin download."

"Ok Espio…just be careful."

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen."

As he pressed the silent button on the earpiece, a voice from behind him sent chills down his spine.

"Oh I wouldn't promise that." The voice that was as cold as ice and as evil as the darkness itself. Cold sweat started to flow down his spine and drip off his tail. The tail cringed as he

slowly turned round and saw the dark burning coals of the evil eyes of Mia. "Surprised? This is my

father's tower so I have full access to it." He trembled to remove a kunai from his rear pocket and thought, What is happening to me? I should not be able to experience fear. Why is this girl inciting as much fear on me as...him!" His arm froze to see Mia grabbing it. "Let's talk..." she said and threw him into the steel wall of the large computer room. As he laid on the floor against the steel wall he groaned holding his arm. "About what?" "About...family matters." She said as she smiled at him. The eyes of espio trembled at the word of family. Meanwhile upstairs, an intense and fearful commotion occurred between the dark claw and a zombified Maeve. No matter how much they shot at her, the zombie kept asking for brains and having their bullets explode in mid-air. Suddenly, they began to retreat by order of their leader and ran down the hall. The Maeve zombie giggled and hurried down the hall to meet Matt at his scheduled arrival. Matt briskly approached the end of the hallway and screaming with thundering footsteps. He prepared his weapon in the midst of the sudden mass of screaming soldiers stampeding past him and screaming "Zombie! Zombie!" He exhaled an exasperated sigh and XANA thought, "That damned Maeve! She thinks this is supposed to be fun; obviously she had everyone running with that face of hers. Matt's consciousness exclaimed, "Hey, watch it XANA I'm in love with her!" XANA thought spitefully, "You're not in love with her, you pity her because she is a helpless freak...just...like...you!" The red headed zombie appeared from the darkness laughing and said, "Oh man, Matt! Did you see their faces? I thought they were going to shit themselves!" XANA looked angrily at her and said.

"Having fun are we?" Maeve continued to laugh and said "I guess." "Have you forgotten why we are here?" Maeve looked back at him and said "No, and you should not take everything seriously. It leads to unnecessary drama." He shook his head and said to her "Look we got a mission to so keep quiet and focus." As she clenched her fists tightly she looked and said with a snarl. "Oh, I got that covered." As XANA looked at her he said sarcastically to her. "Wow, so there is a brain underneath that red hair of yours." He then started to run towards the end of the hallway, Maeve muttered "More than you think." As she followed briskly behind him he looked back at her and said "It's because of you we're behind schedule." "You're forgetting who hatched this plan in the first place." XANA scoffed. "Matt could of thought of something if it wasn't for him being in love." She then looked away and muttered "oh...it's you." XANA stopped and looked and said angrily towards her. "Don't ever say that again." She crossed her arms and said equally furious. "You point out that I do not take it seriously now it is my turn to point out a flaw of yours." XANA raised an eyebrow to her. "Stop being Mr. Cocky Superman and work as a team." "Allyou humans slow me down, so try and keep up." "You are also forgetting that I am not human." "But you're nothing like me." "We have more in common than you think. Your title should be also, Mr. Superiority Complex." Suddenly XANA held matt's head and exclaimed "Dam you!" "Fuck pride. It just gets you into trouble." XANA swayed and shouted "I'm not going back!" "Listen, we can get into soap opera discussions later. Right now, we have an enemy to terminate." As XANA stood still and slowly removed his hands from his face he revealed the light blue eyes of matt the warm smile returned and the sweet voice of matt as well.

"Hey Maeve? When did you get here?"

"Just a few moment ago and chastised your counterpart."

"XANA causing trouble, again?" he asked.

"Yes, he needed to be taught a lesson."

"After the mission, let's go." He said as he ran down the hallway to the stairs that led to Takato's office and where Cream was being held captive. Maeve swiftly followed him. Back in the computer room espio managed to stand up but was panting heavily with one eye closed he said to Mia.

"So...he was here!"  
"Yes...for a short while, but what can you do?" said Mia, shrugging her shoulders

"Plenty!" Espio exclaimed and threatened, "Tell me where he is or I'll start with you!"  
Mia looked at him with apathy and said, "You're so delusional, I couldn't even beat him. He's a lot stronger than you...I wonder why?" then taunted, "Perhaps it's because...you're on the wrong side!" "Shut up!" he demanded, "I will kill him, as a fighting dreamer!" "You'll never beat him if you stay with them." she said impatiently with a shake of her head. Espio asked warily, "Why's that?" "You're too weak, you lack something, but I don't know!" she replied, while looking to the ceiling in confusion. "I am not weak! Matt had been training me to be stronger." "But not letting you go full power..." she said, looking down to him with a sly smile, "is that right?" Espio glared coldly upon her and asked, "What do you mean?" "Join us, and I'll tell you." she replied, the smile becoming larger. From the lower levels; Ben, Alucard and Seras had finished releasing the prisoners and arming them with enemy weapons as they exited their cells. It was easy to obtain the guns since the storage room was next to the dungeon.

"Christmas came early!" Ben shouted to the prisoners. The prisoners muttered amongst each other:

"What's Christmas?"

"Probably some weird alien holiday."

Once the entire group emerged from the hole Ben had previously made, the now ex-cons swarmed the battle field. They attacked like the Furies themselves while killing the dark claw soldiers and aided the soldiers in white, known as the Celestial Army. There had been joyful whooping and shouting which had put the Dark Claw under extreme anxiety. As Alucard looked at Ben he could see he was still unsteady, Sears initial became concerned and asked. "Ben, how many fingers can you see?" she said as she held three in front of him. As Ben looked at her he asked her.

"Which Sears wants to know?" As Sears picked him up she said to him "You know, that was really brave of what you did." "You think so?" she smiled and nodded then from nowhere placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, Ben suddenly felt rejuvenated and more powerful than his own omnitrix. As he stood strong on his own two feet he soon realized he was going to need that strength for a squad of dark claw soldiers pointed their weapons straight at them. The air suddenly became heavy with sweat and fear, as Ben, Sears's and Alucard, as they slowly raise their hands an evil smiled appeared on the dark claw soldiers face. Then before the soldiers could fire, a fury of kicks and punches came from nowhere knocking the guards out. Standing in the centre of the circle of the unconscious dark claw soldiers was Harmony.

"Wow! That was fun, let's do it again some time?"

"Harmony?" Ben said surprised to see her there. "Thanks for the assist!" she winked at him and said "Anytime, Ben!" she then turned quickly out of the prison cells and didn't look back. Ben thought something was wrong, had she saw Sears kissing him? He ran after her calling her name as the explosions continued outside. Alucard and sears chased after him, they had to stay together. As Ben chased down harmony he had a single thought going through his mind…he had to know what was wrong.

"Harmony!" he cried out down the long metallic hallway. Suddenly she fell to hard metallic floor as an explosion above ground rocked the lower levels. As he helped her up she pulled away from him and didn't look at him, Ben grabbed her hand and asked. "What's wrong Harmony?" she refused to look at him or talk to him. Ben wasn't going to let go until she answered, she turned around and sobbed into his chest. Ben was confused and asked her. "Are you ok?"

"No…" she cried. "I didn't want you to see me; I need to do this on my own…" Ben was cautious around her, she seemed to be in emotional shock, but why was the main question he was asking. As she wiped the tears from her eyes she looked at Ben and said "promise me you won't tell anyone" "Harmony I don't know what to…" "Promise me!" she said more demanding. Ben caved and said to her "Alright, no one saw you." Just then she flew herself into his arms and kissed his pink lips. "You're a great person Ben." She said as she turn and ran down the halls. Ben was stunned by the sudden kiss that he did not notice Alucard and Seras coming up behind.

"Ben…" Sears said panting heavily. "Where's Harmony!" he turned and simply replied with a smile.

"Haven't seen her!" At the top of the tower, Matt and Maeve reached the end of the metallic hallway. Maeve called down the narrow hallway, her tone of voice became creepy and sadistic echoed down the hall as she spoke.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I can smell your sweat from here, my dear Takato."

"You know you can be cruel when you want to be." Matt replied. Maeve smiled. "Thanks." As matt turned to the last door on the end he asked Maeve. "You ready to see Takato?" Maeve gave out a cruel laugh and replied. "Yes I am." As they placed themselves in combat stance they both lashed out with balls of their feet and kicked the door down. Light from the hallway streamed into the shadow room, the loud clang of the metal door echoed through the tower.

"Come on in my recently deceased corpse." Takato said from the darkness.

"I take it you missed me." Maeve replied.

"Like a hole through the head." Maeve smiled "Just the way I like it" Matt was becoming increasingly frustrated. Suddenly he yelled out.

"Alright Takato, no more games it ends here." Suddenly another voice filled the room. "End?" it questioned "But it's only just begun." Suddenly the lights were thorn all at once and standing on the far end of the room stood Takato and his three daughters. The eldest Mia with cuts down her face and dried blood stood proudly by her father's side. The middle child Yukki showed no emotion or even cared for that matter that her life was in danger. The littlest child Lilly could only smile at the new arrivals. Takato looked displeased at the two arrivals and said to his darling daughters.

"Mia, Yukki, Lilly…shut them up, forever!" Yukki gave out a depressed sigh and stood up between her sisters. Before they charged Mia said to the other two.

"Leave matt to me…he's mine." They charged at Maeve and matt, as the fight goes on matt and Maeve recite words of wisdom.

"I am here. I am everywhere. Every place you've been I have waited. Every face you've seen I have worn I have not one name but thousands. I come on the wings of an epidemic Of a massacre." Maeve said as she blocked Lilly's moves and knocked Yukki to the floor. As Mia threw a punch at matt, he rotated her punch and said.

"A lone scream in the night. Announced by the distant thunder of a war or the bleat of the slaughtered calf." As Maeve released her fire bats she said as they swirled around the room in a fiery whirl of glow.

"I visit the dying in their burning skin. Devour the bodies of the sick. I crush the hearts of the hopeful as I dance on the backs of the weak. Your greatest fears are my delight. With your cries you invite me in" Takato becomes annoyed of these words and orders the shadow from behind him.

"What are you waiting for, kill matt for god sake." As the shadow jumped from the darkness the blue mask appeared in the bright light. Matt drawing his blade deflects a shuriken from behind him which lands on the small control panel in the centre of the large room.

"I am the betrayal you could not have seen. The killer you thought you knew. One day I will be your mother." Maeve said as she threw Yukki to the other side of the room.

"Or your father." Matt replied as he threw Mia and went blade to blade with the blue mask. "or your friend." The both said in unison.

"Another day I will be your neighbor, or perhaps Ill work through you. There are monsters hiding in your closet. There are ghosts beneath your bed." As matt began to strain against the blue masks blade, he quickly became XANAified and replied cruelly and darkly.

"The dream you feared was real, Was real. These are gifts to you from me. I love you in my little way; with your suffering I am alive!" Blue masks eyes were hidden but the fear was not. As Maeve pushes Lily on her back onto the cold metallic floor she looks up with horror in her eyes to see Maeve standing over her with arms burning.

"Can't you hear the music on the wind? Don't you recognize the tune? Is it you my friend, your struggling? Your spirit torn limb from limb?" she said as her arms came closer and closer to her. as Lilly closed her eyes waiting for her skin to burn she open them bravely to see Maeve pulling away "But I am not death. Death is your deliverer." She then looks up and stares Takato. "Death looks to me with sorrow in his eyes and asks, why must you do this? My answer remains unchanged I do what you cannot. No end is swift under my watch. Mercy is a mistake I correct."

"I am peace destroyed and eyes forced open." Said matt as the machinery blew apart and the room began to shake violently. As he grabbed Mia's neck he whispered to her. "The ragged ring around your neck. I am your secret wish for others. I am their secret wish for you." He then picks up the blue mask and holds him by the collar of his black outfit. Maeve now has Takato in her fiery grasp "I have not one name but Thousands But you…" "You may call me agony and I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Matt and Maeve said in unison. Takato becomes angrier at matt and Maeve being cocky, he does not like to be upstaged. The king of his castle becoming overturned by two fools. The structure was becoming unsound and unstable the machinery sparked and huge cracks appeared in the ceiling above. From above a large lump ceiling slams down like a mighty hammer knocking Maeve unconscious. As she fell to the floor she still grasped Takato's collar tightly. Matt turns round to see Maeve unconscious and scream her name. Mia takes this opportunity of weakness to make one final blow straight in the shoulder releasing her and blue mask. As matt crumples to the floor he sees Takato flinging Maeve over his shoulder. Before matt could move or react the room became engulfed with a bright light. As the room and then the hallways become engulfed by this light chaos still reined outside, as the light of the morning sun was dwarfed by this light of the tower, celestial army or dark claw all retreated, they retreated from this bright light. On the hope Zora looks on in horror as the tower becomes one stream of light into the dark sky above.

"No, this impossible. What has the fool Takato done?" Zora snarled angrily. As Madison looks on she could only ask.

"What is it?"

"He's created….a warp tunnel. If it becomes unstable it could destroy the whole universe."

Maeve- *opens eyes* huh? WH-what? WH-where am I? Who am I?

?- Don't be afraid, you're among friends

Maeve- Who are you?

?- you've forgotten me already?

Maeve- I don't know anybody, I don't remember my own child hood… or my own name.

?- then let me help you with that, since I have known you since childhood and your name.

Maeve- what is my name?

?- your name my dear friend is Maeve.

Maeve- Maeve? I like it; it sounds gentle… what's your name?

?- My name is Johnny but you may call Nny for short.

NEXT TIME: REHABILITATION

Nny- shall we get started maeve?

Maeve- yeah! Thanks Nny!

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	43. Rehabilitation

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 42: Rehabilitation **

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

"NOOOOOOO!" a young girls' voice screamed from inside a shack. Inside the bathroom of the run-down, one-story house lies the underwear-clad girl laying in a tub of water. The water boiled from within the tub, yet it did not seem to incite pain or blistered skin. Her eyes immediately opened from her and she sat erect, panting heavily while holding her face within the raised palms, and began to cry hysterically. She looked about the room to observe that she is in a dingy bathroom with lime green paint, a cracked mirror above the sink, chipped white tile upon the floor, a slightly moldy toilet next to her tub. Not a single aspect of the room had been the slightest familiar. The girl attempted to remember the events before being in this alien room, and had failed since no memory could be recalled. Who am I? Am I a rape and kidnapped victim? Is this my house? If so, do I have family here? Nothing is making any sense. She began to ponder while breathing slowly in order to calm herself.

An abnormally thin young man busted into the bathroom and rushed to the tub. He had his black hair fashioned into a crew cut, wore a striped t-shirt, tight black jeans, and knee-high boots with steel toes. The man immediately kneeled beside her tub and his dark brown eyes widened to see the water bubbling with steam emitting from inside. "It is okay, calm down…" he said in a gentle, soothing voice. The girl scooted backwards away from him into another corner of the tub and shouted, "Get away from me!" His clothes caught on fire from an unknown source and the man screeched while dropping himself to the floor and rolled several times to smother the flames. She rose from the tub quickly in a mad rush, and kicked him in the face. The strike immediately rendered him unconscious and she took this moment to run out of the bathroom, not knowing how he caught on fire in the first place. In her distress, she ran down the hall and to the living room, finding an ancient television sitting upon crates and a dusty couch covered with a white cloth. The windows were covered with boards nailed over them, leaving only patches of sunlight that gave the room a glowing striped effect upon the interior. After frantically navigating, she managed to find the front door and grab the knob. In her triumph, she unlocked the door and swung it open. But, that moment of triumph turned to failure since she discovered that her hand had been stuck to the knob. To her dismay, she came to the conclusion that her hand had been bound to the object by a very strong adhesive.

"Are you going to cooperate, Maeve?" the young man's voice asked impatiently from behind her. She immediately turned to face him and demanded, "Who the fuck are you and why are you calling me that name?" His eyes widened and walked a few steps backwards. "You don't remember me, do you? That hit to your head must have given you severe amnesia." he said in bewildered shock. Her face contorted from anger to confusion and said in a frank manner, "Look, I do not know a thing between us, sir. I do not even know myself so you are putting me in a very awkward situation."

The man chuckled and shook his head, bemused. "The hit to your head must have tampered with your personality as well. You used to be so timid." he commented. "Timid? Are we related? Is that how you know me?" she asked. Her curiosity overcame her fear while tilting the head. He approached closer, withdrew a tube of liquid from his pants pocket, and squeezed its contents upon her hand. After a few seconds, the adhesive dissolved which freed her hand from the knob. She flexed her fingers to restore blood circulation to the appendage. He took the raised hand into both of his own, using one of them to rub her hand affectionately, smiling at her and said, "Let's get you dressed and I will tell you everything. Call me Nny." Nny had been patient with Maeve and bade her to dress in garments from a crate near his television. She adorned her form in a plain black t-shirt, slightly baggy gray jean pants, and white socks. He gestured for her to sit upon the dusty couch in which he sat upon the coffee table to be able to speak to her face to face. "Okay, I did what you said. Please tell me….Who am I?" she begged.

"Your name is Maeve Hope Leery. Your parents abandoned you because you are mutant. This mutation allows you to start fires with your mind." he explained. "So that is why you caught on fire…because of me?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes, my dear, it may have been an impulse that it allowed you to do that." he answered, leaning slightly forward.

"My parents must have done the right thing if I am that much of a hazard." she said with melancholy while looking to her feet and frowning. "Don't you ever say that!" he said sternly. Maeve immediately returned her gaze to him and asked, "Why not?" "Parents should never abandon their child, no matter what the cost. What they had done was unforgivable." he replied. She grinned slightly and said, "And you took me in because of my situation. Did my mutation bother you?" "No, it fascinated me. I do not care for ordinary humans. The fact that you are so unusual has made me help you." he said, and gave a small smile. "Thank you, for taking care of me." she said softly.

Nny immediately blushed, chuckled, then commented, "You surprise me. It is rare that I ever receive gratitude." "You are receiving it now." she said and joined his laughter. He laughed slightly louder and said, "Yes, I am and it is very odd." "Have I controlled my fire ability before?" she asked. "Yes, you were so very good at it. You did a small simmering flame to a large inferno." he said with a wicked grin. "If I did it before then I can do it again. If it is manageable, then I will not be a hazard anymore." she said, optimistically. "I can help you with this rehabilitation." he said, and added, "We will start with the small stuff and I will work you to the big stuff to incinerate." "As long as it is not people." she said with a nervous grin. "How cute." he remarked. As he held out his hand he gently asked her "Come with me and I'll explain everything."

"Like what?" she asked. As he smiled he told her. "Everything, starting with what you are and ending with who you should look out for."

Maeve- ok I'm ready, bring on the targets!

Nny- ok, don't be so hasty, that could cost you in battle

Maeve- Battle?

Nny- I mean life!

Maeve- what are you hiding from me?

Nny- i didn't want to tell you but there are people who want to use your powers for evil, like...them *shows her a wanted poster*

Maeve- who are they?

Nny- They are Hellsing X, they use people like you for their personal army. If they ever approach you burn them to a crisp.

NEXT TIME: EXPLANATION FOR REHABILITATION

Nny- shall we get started Maeve?

Maeve- yeah! Thanks Nny!

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	44. Explanation for rehabilitation

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 43: ****Explanation for rehabilitation**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

It had been a strange yet nostalgic day for Nny. He had been slightly relieved that Maeve lost her memory since she had been stable and pleasant to him as an amnesiac. Though, he had been disappointed that she had forgotten the happy moments they had shared in the past. Taking her to the 24/7 connivance store, as an adult added to the bizarre theme since customers had viewed them as a legitimate couple instead of him being judged as a pedophile. He seemed to have liked the idea of them being a couple, but his bashful insecurity had hindered him from having the idea become a fact.

In the mid-afternoon, he formed a plan for her rehabilitation. The most difficult part had been how to begin the program. _I do not know what it is like to control energy in my hands. How am I supposed to teach her when I am not a mutant myself? _He thought with frustration while watching the television with Maeve. Upon the couch, they began to watch a show called Teen Titans where it displayed a particular episode. Raven had been taught how to manipulate her energy into a ball by a man made of paper. This display had given him the inspiration for the teaching technique. "May, how would you like to be like Raven and do that with your fire?" he asked casually. She smiled and said,

"I want to do that. To have control like that would be amazing." He returned the smile and said,

"Okay, I am going to get you something from the kitchen for you to practice on."

He dashed from the living room and returned about ten minutes later with a ball constructed of kernels and honey. "You want me to pop those?" she asked.

"Yes, you will be taught a regulation with your power and how much you put out in one setting." he said while placing it upon a ceramic plate that rested upon the coffee table. Maeve inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, relaxing her mind, and said, "I will try for you." "Good, now follow my instructions step by step. Focus on the ball, picture it being in a microwave, feel the heat upon your hands, and cup the ball with them." he said. She had followed the steps accurately, surrounding the ball in a field of heat while leaning closer to the item. Her eyes squinted tightly while visualizing the heat increasing its intensity and had the intent of causing it to rise. The mental request had been fulfilled to another level that each did not anticipate.

After moments of concentration, the ball began to hover in mid-air yet it began to radiate heat. Both of their eyes had widened in surprise and amazement to witness the levitation. "You have never done that before!" Nny exclaimed while having a hand slide underneath the ball with fascination. "I guess I made the object rise along with the heat. It was an accident." she explained with a sheepish smile.

"Focus on the kernels instead, please." he said with a slight laugh.

"Okay…here goes nothing…" she said warily. She inhaled and exhaled deeply once more while repeating a mantra,

"Pop for me…pop pop pop…." Within thirty seconds, the kernels began to pop individually in mid-air as the ball began to rotate upon its axis. They smiled with triumph and pride to see the item being transformed into a steamy popcorn ball and having it fall upon the plate. Maeve breathed heavily and shouted, "Phew! That took a lot out of me!" Nny clapped his hands while continuing to smile and said,

"Very good! Work on your aim and you will get it down pact." Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind. "I have another exercise I want you to do." he said while chuckling. "Is it another ball to use?" she asked.

"No, you are going to light candles with your power." he replied. "Is it like target shooting for a gun?" she asked again. "Yes, you need to hit targets at a long distance." he said while removing tea light candles from a crate and placing them in random areas about the living room. Maeve rose to her feet to spot the stationed targets and said, "This does seem hard, but I will try." "Very good, now I want you to light them and snuff them afterwards. Keep practicing while I run an errand." he instructed. "Okay, Nny. Does it matter how fast I light them?" she inquired. "Yes, you will be very fast with the exercise." he said while nodding. "Here goes nothing…" she said nervously and focused upon the candles once more. Nny quietly made his way to the basement as she practiced.

"Well, report your progress!" a voice thundered from the other side of the dark room.

"Slow, yet showing improvement." he said.

"That is not good enough!" it roared.

"It is her first day of rehabilitation therefore it starts off slowly." he explained curtly.

"Ah, so she is more human." the voice commented.

"Yes, she had been raised among humans so it is to be expected." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"A flawed product that must be improved. Does she do instant incinerations yet?" it asked impatiently.

"Well, yes, but under the right circumstance. It occurs while being frightened." he answered. A low and rumbling laughter resounded throughout the room and said joyfully,

"Perfect! When they scare her, she will automatically burn them! She is not entirely useless after all. Imagine the inferno she creates when angered." he added. "Continue with her training and scare her into believing that these Fighting Dreamers are out to hurt her for being a pryokenetic." it commanded.

"Yes, sir." he said quietly and exited the basement. He clutched the wanted poster that the figure had made up and shoved it into his pocket.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world a city bursting with life with roaring traffic and a large clock that sounded every hour, this was the city of London. In Valentines Park -a large green space in red bridge- was crowded with people in the afternoon, the sun beating down on all the people. Police were in the park that day surrounding a tree. It wasn't normal procedure but then again this was no normal tree. This was reported five minutes ago a hole in the sky opening up and people falling from it, and then suddenly an oak tree grows to the grab them before they hit the ground in a matter of seconds. It was a very strange sight for anyone, but it was stranger still for the ones in the tree to be on earth.

"Okay." Said one of the figures in the tree. "I understand we're back on earth, I understand we're in London, I also understand we've caused some chaos down below, but what I don't understand is….why did we land in a tree." The boy was furious, his spiky blonde hair gleaming in the sunshine and blue eyes were burning. He looked around in hopes of hearing an explanation and had awkward silence as a response from the group. "Would it be safer on the ground instead hundreds of feet up?"

"It was the first card I pulled out," Shrieked a girl with green eyes while holding a pink staff in her left hand. "If I had to look through all of them we would have been flattened." The boy had to consider that if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't be having this argument right now. "Is everyone ok?" she called. "Walter?" she called to a butler with slick black hair, a red tie and well dressed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the save Ms. Avalon."

"Please Walter, you can call me sakura, you have done before." They both smiled. A man in a red Victorian coat and hat brushed the branch out of his face. The yellow tinted glasses hid his eyes from the sun. Skin so pale it would burn the second it meet the sun.

"I'm fine too, thank you for asking (!)" he said disgruntled that he had been forgotten. As he looked around the branches he called out. "Police girl, where are you?" suddenly below him hanging upside down trying to keep her top down from showing her bust a sickening voice answered back.

"I'm down here, Master." She felt nauseated as the blood was rushing towards her head. "I'm glad I'm not a bat, I'd be throwing up in my sleep." As she looked across on the opposite branch she saw a purple chameleon with a yellow horn focusing on hanging upside down with his feet. "How come you're not nauseous? Espio?" she asked.

"This is basic chakra control training, Seras. Matt and I learned this when we were young." He opened his eyes to reveal yellow slit like eyes. "Apart from Zora and Madison, Where is Ben?" he asked. Everyone looked around they couldn't see him. All of a sudden a deep voice beckoned down to them for them to look up. At the top a large, round, yellow and black striped, armor plated being was hugging the top of the tree like some oversized bauble. A helicopter suddenly buzzed overhead blowing the leaves off the tree. The large yellow armor plated creature to swat at it like some sort of fly, when a terrifying sound was heard. A sound that sent chills down everyone's spines, the branch above was being to snap. It was unable to hold the weight of the monster high above.

"Umm, guys." It said in a deep panicked voice. "I suggest you -" the branch snapped and the large creature plummeted towards them. Matt Jumped down to the next branch and shouted at the others.

"Move." Everybody started to jump down to the next branch quickly, with the sound of crashing branches behind them. "Ben!" matt shouted "Roll into a ball."

"Easy said than done." He said as he tried. By the sixth branch ben had succeeded of turning into a ball, but now was coming down faster. Matt saw this and acted quickly signaling with his right arm and jumping to the next branch. Everyone followed matt and Espio to the next branch using their own techniques. Sakura with her jump card. Walter with microfilament razor wires wrapping round one of the branches high above the others and swinging himself whilst grabbing Seras and throwing into the arms of her master. As Walter landed on the branch he felt the rushing wind of an object moving at high speeds by gravitational force behind him. They all watched as the people on the ground moved out of the way as yellow bowling ball came crashing down and rolled out of control. As crowds of people parted the yellow bowling ball creature headed for a murky lake. As they got onto solid ground they heard an almighty splash and sudden burst of water coming from a lake. Fearing that the extra weight ben put on dragged him down to the bottom of the deep lake they rushed over to the water's edge hoping to see where he was or if he surfaced. To their surprise he was on the shore coughing water and spluttering. As he coughed he spluttered out.

"I…I think I swallowed a fish." Matt looked at the water and had doubts about the lake. As Walter stood next to matt, matt asked him.

"Walter?"

"Yes sir?"

"Are there any fish in this lake?" He looked at the lake and said to him.

"There are lots of different things in this lake, however fish isn't one." As both coughed up the last of the water in his lungs he then said.

"I think it was a brown trout." As the others laughed sakura remarked.

"Not only did you swallow a fish, you hit every branch going down the ugly tree." Suddenly there were several loud clicks behind her. Being in the military and being matts partner she knew that those clicks came from eight Glock 26's they were small square black guns pointing straight at them, they were in deep trouble.

"You're surrounded, put your hands up." Sakura slowly complied as did everyone else. They weren't going to fight the police; they were in enough trouble. Matt's only hope was if they were lucky Integra might have seen them and then ordered them to be released. They were handcuffed and led into a white police van. It wasn't long before the park started to swarm with reporters. A giant hole in the sky, a magic tree and aliens that look human. The doors slammed and the outside was shut away. They felt the van go at speeds out of the park wherever they were going, it wasn't going to be good.

Nny- Maeve could you come over here for a second

Maeve- What's up?

Nny- I need to tell you something, it's really important.

Maeve- yes *twirls hair*

Nny- i…i… I need to warn you about them *shows her the wanted poster*

Maeve- who are they?

Nny- they are Hellsing X, the notorious gang of mutant hunters, this is why I've been training you.

NEXT TIME: DISORDERLY COURT OF LOVE

Nny- be careful of them, especially this one "Matt Shadow Sonicble"

Maeve- he doesn't look dangerous

Nny- he may not look dangerous but as the saying goes "looks can be deceiving"

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	45. disorderly court of love

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 44: **** Disorderly court of love**

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

Maeve found herself in the middle of a dark forest. She heard a voice, similar to her own, beckoning to follow it. "Maaaaeve! Maaaaeve! Come here, my firecracker!" it called. While clad in only a long, over-sized white t-shirt, she followed the sound until it became louder by the minute. "Who are you?" she yelled out while stepping over a fallen log. The voice did not answer her question, but continued to beckon.

After few moments passed, she arrived at a red bricked house that had been surrounded by a white picket fence. The home seemed inviting and safe compared to the unpredictable and dark forest. It had been brightly lit and elaborately decorated with floral garlands. She approached the fence, hesitating to push the gate aside to enter. "Come in, little firecracker…" the voice called. Maeve mentally debated on whether to obey the voice or to run into the forest. Her familiarity with the house overcame apprehension and decided to enter with caution. The trembling hands pried the latch open, swinging the creaking gate aside, and stepping onto the lush lawn. "Don't be shy…" it coaxed. She slowly arrived to the front door, being a little surprised to see it open independently by unseen hands.

Once inside the house, her sore bare feet found comfort from the soft, white carpet beneath them. The living room had been furnished with a black leather sofa, a large TV standing upon a wooden stand, a glass coffee table, and a fireplace with framed photographs resting upon the mantle. The photographs piqued her interest and walked toward them with fascination. She saw an image of a small red-headed girl clad in a pink dress, holding a teddy bear. The girl's facial features were similar to hers. "Was that me?" she asked, being bewildered. The next photograph displayed a man and woman holding the smiling girl. The man had the same hair and eye color as the girl and the woman appeared to be a slightly older version of herself with brown hair and green eyes. "Mom?….Dad?" she uttered in confusion, pointing to each face while attempting to comprehend the meaning of the images.

The voice spoke again, "I am in here, waiting for you." She obeyed the summons once more, having it echo down a short and dimly lit hallway, leading to a door hung ajar. The room seemed to have belonged to the little girl in photograph. The walls being painted rosy pink, a bed covered with a white blanket which had been decorated with pink hearts, a white dresser, and black leather trunk that had the word "Memories" scrawled in silver paint upon its lid.

Maeve became instinctively drawn to this trunk, determined to have more clues to her unknown past. She dropped to her knees, grasping the lid excitedly to open this treasure chest. To her dismay, it refused to open and after much investigation with her fingers, she discovered a lock which had sealed it securely. In a hurried frenzy, she began to search the room for a key to unlock it. The dresser's contents were dumped upon the floor in haste, only girls' clothing and no key. The blanket and pillows had been roughly pulled from the bed, no appearance of a key. She lifted half of the bed frame from the floor, no key. "Where is it already?" she exclaimed impatiently. A cool breeze passed by her face, she felt it enter through the bedroom door. Her eyes shifted to the room to see the items returned to their places. "What in the world…" she said with bewilderment, looking to the now clean floor.

"Still impatient as always…" the voice mused. Maeve's eyes widened to see a woman clad in a purple hooded robe sitting upon the bed. The face being hidden beneath a porcelain mime mask. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" Maeve demanded. The woman chuckled and gestured widely with her arms and opened palms. "Do you not recognize your old childhood home?" she asked. Maeve shook her head. "I see that hit to your head has damaged you enough to have your memories locked away." the masked woman commented. "Please tell me where I can get the key." Maeve said. The masked woman removed a shiny silver key from a random pocket and asked, "Do you mean this key?" "Yes, that one! Could you please give it to me so I won't have amnesia anymore?" Maeve said with desperation. "I will give it to you unless you listen to every word I tell you in the waking world." she said firmly, returning the key to her pocket. "Why should I trust you? How do I know that you are not some alien or spirit trying to control me?" Maeve said, becoming wary of her. "If I had my way, you would have been dead a long time ago." she answered. "What is that supposed to mean?" Maeve demanded. "That I do not help just any mortal. You have fire at your command. It is my duty to prolong your life and see to it that you defeat evil in the universe. Now wake up and wait for my signal." she said firmly. "What is the signal?" Maeve asked. "You will know when it happens. Open your eyes, reality needs you. Wake up…wake up…" she said, her voice drifting away in a quiet wind.

"Wake up." Nny's voice said. She awakened upon the couch with a groan, rubbing debris from the corners of her eyes. "That training made you pass out." he said, grinning.

"Yes, did not know it was so hard." she said and chuckled while stretching. "You have to train harder tomorrow. It's very important." he said, claiming the wooden crate for a seat in front of the couch. "Why is it important? Are there comic book villains for me to fight?" she asked, sarcastically. "Well, yes and no. You see…" Nny said, and then he began to explain, "There are good people in the world, like you. And there are bad people, like them." He removed a folded paper from his pants pocket, unfolded the paper to display small images of people and the words Fighting Dreamers beneath the images. "These are the bad people?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes, they may call themselves fighting Dreamers but that is a ruse, they are really known as Hellsing X, the most notorious mutant hunters. They hunt mutants to join their army to hunt others like them or be destroyed. I am helping you to defend yourself against them. Do you want to be a government lab rat to be dissected?" he asked, sternly.

"No." she said, blinking and shaking her head vigorously.

"Then we will begin to continue training tomorrow." he said and smiled warmly.

Not a single crew member spoke as the van drove on silently, fearing their destination. The small tinted windows obstructed their views, denying a ray of hope and comfort from the outside world. It had been difficult for Ben to sit still in his present form of Cannonbolt, especially during uphill travel. The crew had to use their best effort to immobilize his round and rolling body, with little success.

"Why don't you just revert to human form?" asked Matt.

"Don't you think I've been trying?" he exclaimed in frustration and added, "I can't even go Grey Matter, I think the Omnitrix is fried and I'm stuck like this." Alucard looked puzzled and asked, "That is strange. You were Ben before the light hit us and now you are back to...Cannonball?"

"**Cannonbolt**." he corrected firmly, "I don't get it either…Maybe Grandpa Max could..." he stopped for moment. He realized his grandfather was unaware of Ben's absence and most likely in America. The van stopped suddenly that forced everyone to jerk forward. Matt tried to listen to any conversations form outside the thick metal walls, the words being muffled to incomprehensible speech. The van resumed driving and drove a short distance before stopping again. The impeding silence ceased the engine, and the crew began to hear heavy footsteps crunching against rocks of a gravel path.

"What's the plan, Matt?" Sakura asked in a hushed whisper.

"We don't attack unless we need to." he replied in the same manner.

The van doors swung open and the blinding light poured into the darkness and standing in front of them was someone they all known and most feared... Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, in a very bad mood. She glared death into the passenger's eyes with a harsh and menacing stare, a Cuban cigar glowed red between her white teeth. It seemed almost an eternity had passed since the doors opened before she spoke. "Out!" she spoke the single word so sharply, that they felt like they just got sliced in half from a swift swipe of a sword.

They obeyed the command slowly, avoiding her personal space with caution as though she were an agitated rattlesnake. The police were often involved with Hellsing and the situation did not bewilder them.

Ben was simply happy to be in the sunshine again after stepping out of the van and said with a smile and optimism, "At least it can't get any worse." But as he walked he saw someone waiting for him, Max Tennyson was glaring down the pathway at him. "Oh man, this just isn't my day." he complained. Max started to march down towards him with Gwen following shortly behind. The van departed with the crew standing together forlornly. Max stood three feet behind Integra, a silent rage brewed under his calm façade. Integra turned around and said to him, "It's not safe out here, let's talk to them inside." Max nodded in agreement. Gwen stayed inside, knowing that she and Ben were in trouble. Matt looked to the others as the group marched towards the mansion.

"Don't worry," he assured them, "Sure we're going to get a chastising…but hey, it's not like things can get any worse." Keros face converted to a guilty concern, being nervous while stammering to find the appropriate words to say. Matt immediately took notice of his plight and asked, "What is wrong?" Kero conceded to blunt honesty and said flatly, "It's about to get worse...Cream's mother is here." Matt's face blanched; and fell to his knees. He became frightened and guilty as well. _How am I going to explain to her that Cream is gone? _He thought with desperation. The crew paused to witness and looked down at Matt in his distress. His limp form being lifted from the ground by Sakura and Madison to help him stand independently. His eyes looked up from the path to see a figure standing in front of the dimly lit doorway, the guilt consuming his optimism at a rapid rate. The figure stepped out into in the sunlight to reveal Vanilla, her eyes filled with sadness and her lip was trembling.

Her voice was a whisper of sadness yet audible to the listeners... "Where's my baby?" her voice contorted with pain. No one had the gaul to reply and only silence had been their answer. Matt shakily stood before without the girls 'support, attempting to present a strong and dignified façade when he spoke to her. He clenched a fist, put it to his chest, and said, "Vanilla, I'll get her back I-" before he could finish, the sullen mother abruptly entered the mansion. Integra turned to them and said harshly, "We'll have our discussion later. And I want a damn good reason why I shouldn't lock you in the basement!" She hasty left to console Vanilla. Max however grabbed Ben by the arm and dragged him inside to interrogate and chastise him as well.

Matt remained silent and pale after witnessing an expression in Vanilla's eyes that he had never seen before, disappointment. She had trusted him to protect Cream, to keep her safe, and return her child to Earth. Seeing her daughter absent had betrayed that trust. "Well," Kero said breaking the silence "at least she didn't shout at you. That's a good thing, right?" "No." Matt said flatly. "That's probably the worst thing she could do. I wish she did yell, that would pass, but that look...it hurts like a thousand knives in my heart." His hands gripped his shirt tightly. A cold unforgiving wind blew, but matt didn't move.

Maeve had fun with her training from behind the shack. Bricks were blown apart, cans being pushed off an old shelf, levitating plush toys to have them being set on fire…all were demonstrations of her outstanding progress. She did not heed Nny's warning of moderating her power or it will exhaust her quickly. It was no different than a candle's flame being snuffed out. Nny stepped outside after hearing her whoop excitedly after a brick had been blasted to pieces.

"May…" he said coolly, "What in hell's name are you doing?"

"Practicing." she answered and smiled innocently. Nny placed a hand to his head, shook his head in dismay, and inhaled deeply before saying, "You should slow things down a bit before you burn out."

"Why? I'm on fire. Literally!" she said, the body being enveloped in flames. She chuckled happily before the fire converted into a fine smoke, causing Nny to smile. Suddenly Maeve's knees met the grass and said, "Whoa…I feel…so…dizzy…." She struggled to stand and have the eyes not close, but failed by collapsing to the ground.

"Maeve!" he exclaimed in horror as he dashed to her side. He touched his hand against her forehead to discover that she was cold to the touch and getting colder by the second. He lifted her limp and freezing body into his arms and carried her into the shack. _What am I to do? I only know how to end life…not prolong it! _he thought in a panic while settling her upon the couch. "It's going to be all right, May, I promise." he said, with softened eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her upon the forehead, but paused to hear this ominous message mumbled from her lips, "Beware of the flames of passion, or you will meet your fate in ashes."

Maeve- oh, my head, I feel so heavy, did I do something last night. Wait where is Nny, I hear voices coming down in the basement, I'm sure Nny wouldn't mind if I went down there just to turn off the TV. Wait that's Nny's voice I'm hearing. But who's that he's talking to?

NEXT TIME: IN THE PIT OF DISPAIR

Maeve- is that how you really feel about me, Nny?

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	46. In the pit of despair

**Space Voyage**

**Chapter 45: In the pit of despair **

**Opening credits "Go! Fighting dreamers (Naruto opening 4)**

Matt had been as still and motionless on the front steps as Hellsing Manor, pouring rain had been the only sound to stifle the unbearable silence. Vanilla's heartbroken and disappointed eyes had brought him close to being physically ill. He had his head in his hands for five minutes, wallowing in despair. These gestures started to disturb the residents.

Ben's voice spoke up casually, "So Matt….what's the plan?" Matt did not respond. The usual routine would cause Matt to rise excitedly, explain the plan intricately, and bore Ben with the unnecessary details. In this moment, Matt's silence frightened Ben. "Plan?" Matt asked after a few moments, in a low whisper, "There is no plan. Because…I give up." He looked up at the dark clouds, finding it ironic that the atmosphere reflected his mood. Sakura swayed a bit in shock since it was the first time Matt had ever yielded to an issue. The rain began to pour upon the catatonic group, each displaying slackened jaws. "I can't do this anymore…every plan I have had fails big time." he said as he swayed in the rain. "I should never have gotten close to any of you, because it's always the same, everyone dies. They are better where they are."

Walter could not tolerate Matt spurting his self pity further, grabbed him the collar of his uniform, and forced the young man to look at him. "You're this frivolous with your own child and you do the same with mine? Who are you to make that decision? What do you think Maeve would say to you right this very moment? She would have struck your face until it was a bloody pulp on that scrawny stump of a neck and call you a blooming cowardly weakling! You have been through so many trials and errors in your past, yet you cannot handle this rescue mission? Matt Sonicble, you disgust me!" the rain intensified "It is taking every drop of discipline I have in my being not to tear you to shreds where you stand! Do not think for a second that I would not enjoy it or have any remorse! If you know what is best for your safety, I suggest you return my daughter as well as return hers to the sad rabbit woman you have disappointed." Matt did not flinch in fact that he continued to look to the dismal sky instead of Walter.

"It's funny," he said, smiling sadly at the sky, "I always thought the rain would wash away everything, instead it makes me heavier." He looked into Walter's eyes, the reflection of his own eyes were caught in his monocle, he saw how hollow and empty they were. "Your daughter and mine are as good as dead either way." he added. The words had come from someone who was not Matt but a shell of him. Pure fury raged in the eyes of Walter as he released the collar, clenching the hand in to a fist to punch Matt in the mouth. Matt slid far against the wet grass.

Seras grabbed Sakura's arm in her attempt to protect him. "Seras, let go!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. It is necessary." Seras replied calmly. Sakura watched Matt being repeatedly kicked and punched by Walter for few minutes, then closed her eyes and covered the ears. It was unbearable for her to witness the punishment.

Matt laid face down in the puddle and looked at his reflection. He could see the black eye, the blood and the rain dripping off his face. Walter stood over him; grabbed Matt's head and said sternly,

"Take good hard look at yourself and tell me…What do you see?"

"Nothing." he replied, solemnly.

"Then take a closer look." Walter said, submerging the head into the puddle.

He pulled Matt's head upward to the air and asked again, "And now what do you see?"

"Nothing but mud." Matt's answers were as cold as ice and had no emotion. Walter continued the procedure, increasing the intensity of each session, and ask the same question, for which the young man would always reply the same answer.

"I can keep going all day until you tell me. What do you see?"

The rain fell hard against the window of the shack. A sleeping Maeve stirred as the rain intensified and caused a ruckus. The eyes opened slowly, still feeling unwell. A few voices argued from the other side of the living room were heard. The girl rose from the couch and crept quietly down the stairs to the basement where these voices were coming from. She thought Nny had left the TV on, but as she got closer she heard the voices more clearly. One she recognized as Nny and the other being a stranger with a deep man's tone. She peered in the crack in the door to see Nny talking to someone in the darkness.

"Is she ready for combat, yet?"

"Yes…and no…"

"Elaborate!"

"You see…She does not want to hurt people."

"What?" The dark figure said menacingly.

"The girl wants to be peaceful and destroy objects instead."

"She is useless and a worthless burden!"

"To you maybe, but she's my friend." Nny retorted. The dark figure smiled. He seemed to be a man who was light on his feet, for one moment who was in the darkness, the next he was next to Nny. "Come now, do you honestly expect me to believe you have no hatred towards her, a man of your skills training someone who is more than capable of looking after herself? She's fire freak and yet she's suffering from a burning fever." The air started to smell musky and dark as if the darkness itself was poisonous. "Doesn't that make her a burden on you, dear Nny?" he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Nny said sadly, "You're right…she is. I lost her once before but then again that was probably a good thing. She's such a burden."

Upon hearing the word, burden, her eyes widened and the jaw hung agape in shock. Tears softened her eyes as they began to slowly slide down her cheeks. _I had been used along? Someone wants me as a weapon instead of a friend. Just because I have a heart and know right from wrong, now I am useless. I never thought I hear that coming from you Nny. I am out of here!_ She thought while furrowing her brows. She returned to the couch in the same manner as she had arrived to the basement. Maeve laid upon the couch, covering her sad face and body with the green blanket.

The girl then began to simulate sleep and waited for Nny to leave the house to attend his evening shopping at the grocery store. It had been a grueling fifteen minutes as she restrained anger and body during her waiting period. Once footsteps, the opening and close of a door had been heard; Maeve took the opportunity to rise from the couch and gathered supplies into a plastic bag. She dressed quickly in a white tank top, tight pants, sneakers, and a black hooded sweatshirt. After a brief searching of the coffee table, she managed to only find a black permanent marker. Her eyes shifted to the wall and began to write this simple message:

FUCK YOU! Fuck you Johnny C. for making me think you cared. Fuck you for trying to make me into some weapon. And a big fuck you for lying to me about everything. You are no different from the scum who hunt me for no good reason. Do not try to search for me.

-M. L.

The lowercase letters where an inch high and the capitals had been twice the size. She smiled after writing the message, dropped the marker on the floor, and left the shack into the heavy pouring rain. It did not matter to her in which direction she ran as long as it was away from the house. She chose to run through the streets towards the local park, only now she felt worse. The fever had flared up again and her vision was becoming blurry, yet refused to stop. The vertigo increased which caused her to trip over a large root, fall to the soggy ground, and slide a short distance. The knee was cut and blood was seeping out, she had no energy to stand, but managed to crawl towards a nearest tree to take shelter.

The rain continued to pour relentlessly, Maeve huddled up under a tree with her knees close to the chest, and eyes struggling to remain open. She felt the need of sleep call to her and could not resist its enticing promise of escaping harsh reality to enter a wonderful dream world. Eventually, she closed her eyes, responding to its beckoning. A few seconds later, she was woken up by something that was licking her hand. Her eyes quickly opened to look down to discover a strange yellow cat with blue eyes. It was alone and found comfort with her. She could not understand the reason, but the cat reminded her of someone linked to an unknown past. Her temples throbbed; the eyes began to slowly close while stroking the cat as it jumped on to her lap. "At least you found me…." she whispered, smiling and returned to sleep.

The darkness can be both scary and the perfect hiding place. That was where matt was hiding in a ball in the corner; he didn't want to be seen. He wished he could hide in the darkness forever but unfortunately he knew that someone was looking for him, he could hear him coming. The lights from down the hall were being turned on one by one, taunting him, come to ridicule the fallen Project. Electricity crackled and sparked just above him, it pulsated around him and a monitor that was turned off, flicked into life.

"So this is where you're hiding?" said the voice. It was evil and electronic it had no emotion but it almost sounded pleased to see him in this state.

"Turn the lights off, XANA, I want be left lone." XANA refused to do as matt instructed and continued to mock.

"This is supposed to be the boy who stole my power and lived. Believe me if I could escape my prison I would kill you in a second without hesitation." Matt remained quiet, this was where normally he would mock XANA and say to bring it on but he was in no mood. XANA looked at the pitiful child and said disgruntled. "I hate doing this, and I really hate to use that word but… I'm going to... help you." He shivered in disgust at that word, matt's ears perked up. "I'll have to clean my whole hard drive after that." As he slowly got up and walked over to the monitor he looked quite perplexed, XANA offering to help him? What angle or evil plan was he working on this time? As stood in the light, his eyes looked red and the arms of his uniform were soaked.

"What are you up to this time, XANA?"

"I cannot stand pitying yourself as it drives me nuts and plus if I'm supposed to be the demon that everyone will fear I need someone strong and confident so I can bring fear to all."

"So basically you're doing it for yourself…." Matt gave a sigh of relief "Thank god, for a minute I thought you got corrupted." XANA gave matt a nasty shock in the arm sending his arm numb.

"Don't be absurd, my firewalls are impenetrable, now do you want my….help…or not?" Matt was cautious and asked.

"How does this work?" A panel slid open on the table in front of matt to reveal sophisticated hand scanner equipment. Matt looked at the flashing red light and the hand print. "To repeat the question, how does it work?" matt asked.

"Simply place your hand and prepare yourself."

"For what?"

"The remnants of my power that you stole from me are fading; I'm going to give you a bigger dose of my power. You'll be stronger and faster than ever. Nothing will stop you." Matt slowly placed his on the scanner. "Oh, I forgot one thing…" said XANA evilly. Suddenly a large bar of metal wrapped around matt's wrist clamping it down. Matt struggled to get free but was unsuccessful. "It's going to hurt…" he said as massive surge of black energy traveled through him. Matt screamed in pain. "A LOT!" when the process was done matt was released and fell unconsciously to the floor, electricity surged through him as he laid completely still.

The rain was still pounding down, the clouds just kept rolling and the puddles were larger than before and still continued to grow. Walter who was still trying to get matt to answer his question was growing tired, perhaps it was his anger that had burned out or perhaps it was his old age, either way he was both impressed and disgusted by matt's silence. The mud and blood now covered half of matt's head and the rain was not letting up. Walter was about to proceed when a voice came shouting across the courtyard.

"Walter! That's enough!" Everyone turned to see Integra coming towards them with Vanilla holding an umbrella for them both behind her. The squelching of mud and the splash of water was heard as she approached matt. Matt did not look at her but instead looked at himself in the puddle and saw something changed. "Who are you?" she asked quite forcefully. Matt spoke. His voice was louder but still a whisper of what it once was.

"I'm someone who gave up too easily, I'm someone who needs to know when to get back up and try again." Matt was getting up slowly but as he rose so did his voice, the old matt was coming back. "This is no time to be playing in the mud, this is the time to think, to learn, to get back what was stolen from us." The rain stopped and the sun was shining down on them, all of matt's facial wounds had healed and he had wiped away the mud. "We need a plan but I need a team, so…" he said as he turned to everyone. The look in his eyes was powerful and confident this surprised everyone. "Who's in?" they all cheered and rushed to surround matt in a team hug, sakura cried a little and whispered.

"Welcome back, matt."

Maeve- oh, god what hit me, i feel so sick

Nny- well that's what you get for running in the rain with a fever

Maeve- YOU! how dare you!

Nny- calm down, sweetie its ok

Maeve- use me for your own personal gain, you sick twisted demented-

Nny- That's enough! theres someone i want you to meet he's an old friend of mine.

NEXT TIME: FLAME WAR!

Nny- he's going to help you, he's a powerful person, his name is Takato!

**Closing credits: Rise, Power! (Instrumental) (Naruto)**


End file.
